My Hero Academia: Héroe de Intercambio
by Master Ryu Shiro
Summary: Terminando su primer año en UA, Izuku Midoriya acepta una propuesta de All Migth sobre ir de intercambio por un año a Metropolis en Estados Unidos, donde las leyes de SúperHéroes son diferentes a las de Japón... Su vida ya no será la misma cuando conosca a ciertas super adolecentes con las que formarán uno de los más grandes equipos de héroes. Izuku/Harem [Aceptó sugerencias]
1. Mi primer día en Metropolis

_¡¿Que onda, que onda amigos?!_

_¡Aqui les saluda Ryu Shiro con un nuevo fanfic!_

Ryu Shiro lo hara simple para que no les aburra la descripción.

La historia transcurre durante el segundo año de Izuku en la academia (Siendo que se acerca mucho ese hecho en el manga hasta el momento), por lo que si eres de esos que sólo ve el anime, te voy advirtiendo que en varios casos podré usar referencias con la actividad del manga hasta la fecha.

Esto será una historia de My Hero Academia y DC SúperHéroes Girls en un mundo donde coexisten ambos universos, tratare de combinarlos lo mejor posible ya que es un poquito complicado, pero también podría agregar uno que otro hecho del DC clásico.

El harem no lo revelare hasta más adelante por razón de que me gusta causar dudas en la gente :3, pero también recibió sugerencias si es que puedo agregarlas.

Me inspire en un fanfic con la misma temática, apenas vi dos fics con esta tematica, así que puse el horno de ideas a trabajar y aquí esta el producto final, esperó que les guste y esperó sus comentarios si es que vale continuarlo ya que hace más de un año y medio que no escribo, de ser así, intentare publicar capítulos semanalmente.

* * *

_#MiPrimerDiaEnMetropolis_

**¡Plum!**

Una puerta del barco se abrió de golpe por un repentino joven de pelo verde que comenzó a correr con una sonrisa por los pisos de madera de la cubierta donde circulaban distintas personas.

Parecía estar cerca de los 17 años, su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta negra, por encima traía un chaleco de cuero verde claro abierto, un guante de cuero marrón sin dedos en la mano derecha, unos pantalones verde oscuro y sus clásicas zapatillas rojas con detalles blancos.

Cuando dejó de correr, se colocó a un costado por encima del barandal, viendo con emoción como surcaba sobre el mar mientras iba acercándose a su próximo destino… Ciudad Metropolis.

* * *

**_(FlashBack)_**

"¿Cultura...?" Preguntó Izuku confuso su maestro y mentor All Migth en la sala de profesores de la UA en su forma real vistiendo su traje amarillo bastante olgado para la forma de su cuerpo.

"Así es Midoriya Shonen, creo que seria bueno que empieces a cultivarte en otros lugures que no sean tu zona de confort al igual que en mi adolecencia..." Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa pasándole un folleto que fue tomado por su sucesor "Estuve haciendo alguna llamadas y conseguí un trato de intercambio de estudiantes con una academia en Ciudad Metropolis"

"¿Ciudad Metropolis?, no sabía que había una academia de héroes en esa Ciudad" Le dijo confundido a su maestro, Izuku no sólo tenía información de héroes y lugares de Japón en sus notas, sino también de otras partes del mundo a partir de las noticias en internet, pero no recordaba algo referente a una academia de héroes en esa misma ciudad.

"Bueno, eso se debe a que no hay exactamente ninguna academia de héroes en estados unidos..." Le respondió a su discípulo causando aún más duda en el "El sistema educativo de héroes es distinto en diferentes partes de mundo a pesar de que los Quirks se descubrieron aquí en Japón"

"¿En que sentido es diferente a Japón?" Preguntó izuku curioso por no saber ese hecho.

"No hay instituciones de héroes en estados unidos debido a que mayormente su población es normal, Pero utilizas tu quirk, hay ciertas leyes que permiten la interacción de héroes o Justicieros sin la necesidad de una licencia, aún si eres menor de edad, pero respetando las leyes de restricción" Explicó el héroes retirado sacando interés nuevamente en su sucesor.

"Debido a los constantes problemas por encima de la policia que suceden en Metropolis, Gótica y otras ciudades vecinas, su presidente no quería implementar el sistema de una academia de héroes ya que las personas con poderes ahí son en menor escala que en otros países... así que para lidiar con problemas más allá de lo normal, implemento una ley que permite vigilantes que poseen Quirks o Poderes, siendo el significado de Quirk por ahi, que entrenan por si mismos en el campo de trabajó… eso es lo que quiero que hagas, quiero que te cultives en ese ámbito tan distinto en Japón y crezcas con esa experiencia para ser una mejor persona y héroe "

Izuku se quedó sin habla, tampoco estaba enterado de una ley que permite 'Vigilantes' y héroes sin licencia en alguna parte del mundo por estar estrictamente prohibido aquí en Japón "Wow... No tenía idea de que esa ley existiera, estoy impresionado, pero… ¿Que sucederá con mi segundo año en UA?" Le Preguntó a su maestro con la incógnita de que sucederá con el segundo ciclo de estudios en su academia actual.

All Migth soltó una pequeña carcajada de lo centrado que era su alumno en los detalles "No te preocupes por ello muchacho, tengo un viejo amigo que allá en Metropolis que te informara de cualquier evento o actividad importante que ocurra en la UA y tendrás un avión listo para venir y volver, así no perderás el ritmo de tus estudios durante el intercambio"

El héroe retirado coloco su mano en el folleto de la pequeña mesa para hacerlo notar "Entonces… ¿Que opinas Midoriya Shonen? ¿Cuál es tu decisión?" Le vuelve a preguntar a su alumno con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**_(Fin del Flashback)_**

Finalmente con el barco atrancado al puerto, los pasajeros comenzaron a descender por el puerto con sus respectivos equipajes, entre ellos, estaba un Izuku que traía una gran mochila roja en su espalda seguido de dos grandes maletas negras con ruedas en ambas manos.

"Mmm… ¿Donde estará?" Murmuró Izuku girando la cabeza en todos lados, All Migth le dijo que tras terminar el viaje, su amigo que le mantendría atento sobre las actividades de la UA lo estaría esperando para llevarlo a su hogar por el próximo año, aunque ahora que se da cuenta… ¡No le dijo nada de quien era esa persona!

"¿Oh?… valla, ha pasado un tiempo Izuku, es bueno verte" Dejando la paranoia de lado, el héroe en entrenamiento se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una vieja cara conocida.

"¡¿S-Señor Shield?!" Exclamó sorprendido ante la aparición del viejo compañero de All Migth en su adolecencia y científico mundialmente famoso, David Shield. Traía puesto una camisa azul marino, un par de jaens azul gris pálido, un cinturón oscuro con una hebilla plateada y zapatillas azul claro de suela blanca.

"Jajaja, vamos chico no me digas así, me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy" Le dijo David acercandose a el con una carcajada mientras se frotaba la nuca "Sólo dime David, no hace falta las formalidades, es lo que más detestó".

"C-Claro, Señor Shie… ¡Digo David-San!" Le respondió Izuku con nervios por encontrarse nuevamente con el científico desde la última vez hace casi un año.

"Hmm, por tu reacción puedo ver que Toshinori no te dijo que yo iba a buscarte, veo que sigue siendo igual de despistado que en su juventud" respondió David con algo de indiferencia y burla en sus palabras por haber olvidado mencionarle ese detalle a su alumno.

"Espere, ¿Usted es aquel amigo que All Migth me menciono?" Preguntó Izuku impresionado.

"Así es, conozco bien la ciudad, aparte estaba ya de paso, así que aprovechó para pedirme el favor de conseguirte un lugar para tu estadía en Metropolis..." Le informó el científico antes de indicarle que lo siguiera y comenzarán a caminar por la acera de la ciudad "Por suerte para ti, conozco una pareja con un departamentario que se emocionó con la idea de tener un estudiante de intercambio en su casa, así que de inmediato prepararon una habitación para que te hospedes"

"Wow, es muy amable de ellos hacer eso por mi" Le dijo Izuku mientras miraba la construcción la ciudad a medida que avanzaban, aunque ciertamente tenía una similitud con las de su casa, el ambiente era muy distinto... como si fuera mas relajante que en Japón.

"Jaja, amables es decir poco, ellos tienen un positivismo bastante elevado, no los verás de mal humor en ningún momento sin importar la situación" Le contaba David continuando su recorrido por la acera con el objetivo de mostrarle un poco de la ciudad a Izuku.

"Se llaman Eliza y Jeremiah Danvers, te diría que te comportes con ellos, pero conociéndote estoy seguro que no no es necesario decirtelo, jeje" Agregó divertido sacando un pequeño sonrojo en el peliverde, aparte de Iida, el era el segundo más educado de su clase.

"Bueno… Nuestro pequeño recorrido llegó a su fin, llegamos" Una vez dicho eso, pararon frente a un edificio rectangular celeste con unas seis ventanas.

De inmediato, David toco la puerta para luego ser abierta de golpe por una pareja de un hombre castaño y una mujer peliroja con emoción creciente en sus rostros. Ambos parecían tener una cierta apariencia de un par de psicólogos positivistas por sus formas de vestir similares.

"Hola Eliza y Jeremiah, quisiera presentarles a…" Pero antes de continuar, fue abordado por la emocionante pareja con energía.

"¡Finalmente llegaste! ¿Eres izuku, verdad? ¡Justo te estábamos esperando!" Respondió la mujer viendo de arriba a abajo al peliverde "¡Te va a encantar vivir con nosotros aqui! ¡Mi nombre es Eliza! ¡Espero que la pases bien!" expresó feliz con ambas manos juntas.

"¡Así es Muchacho, asi que se bienvenido a la residencia Danvers! ¡Llamame Jeremiah! ¡Pasa y ponte cómodo!" Esta vez le tocó hablar al señor Danvers con el mismo tono que su esposa, haciéndose aún lado del marco de la puerta para que pasara adentro, siendo ignorantes de la gran gota que caía por la nuca de sus dos visitantes.

"_Son muy energeticos… / Me ignoraron_…" Fueron los pensamientos respectivos de Izuku y David ante el primera impresión.

* * *

**_(Residencia Danvers)_**

Después de la presentación de los nuevos cuidadores de Izuku, y presentarse el mismo con educación, David se despidió de su acompañante para volver a su trabajo, no sin antes recordarle mantenerlo al tanto de la la actividades extracurriculares de UA.

Una vez que entró al edificio, pudo notar que no parecía un departamento por dentro, tenía un toque más hogareño por los pisos de madera liza y otros detalles como muebles y fotos hasta donde podía ver en la parte inferior del edificio, eso le agrado un poco.

"Izuku, ¿Que tal si vas arriba y te acomodas en tu habitación mientras preparó algo para comer? ¿Te parece?" Le Preguntó Eliza con un aire agradable que tiene toda madre a su hijo, un cambio repentino teniendo en cuanta como estaba de emocionada hace unos momentos "Tu habitacion es la segunda puerta en el pasillo de arriba"

"Claro, Muchas gracias Eliza-San" Agradeció el peliverde con una sonrisa mientras cargaba sobre sus hombros las dos grande maletas por las escaleras, impresionando a la pareja por la facilidad en que un chico de su apariencia pudiera levantar fácilmente un equipaje de ese tamaño.

"Wow… Es fuerte como Kara…" Le dijo Eliza a su esposo que respondió con un asentimiento.

* * *

**_(Calles de Metropolis)_**

"Mmm… ¿Estare olvidando algo?" Murmuró David para si mismo mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla y miraba el cielo mientras caminaba "Mmmm…."

* * *

**_(Residencia Danvers)_**

Cuando Izuku estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de 'su' habitación, esta se abrió sola frente a el, chocando sus ojos verde jade con los celestes de una chica de pelo corto y rubio que le llegaba hasta el cuello con un estiló rebelde.

Llevaba puesto una camiseta azul claro debajo de una chaqueta arremangada de color negra, jeans bordo y botas de cuero marrón. Pero lo más resaltante en ella era la buena condición que mostraba en toda su figura, resaltando áreas importantes en sus brazos, piernas y su busto. Parecian tener la misma edad, aunque ella lo pasaba por un par de centímetros.

"Ummm… ¿Quien eres tu y por que estas en la entrada de mi habitación?" Preguntó la chica con un tono de rebeldía poniendo algo nervioso a Izuku.

"¿Eh? ¿Tu habitación?, pero Eliza-San me dijo que esta habitación era mía…" Dijo algo nervioso pensando que se había equivocado.

"¿Qué?, debes tener la dirección incorrecta, chico" Dijo Kara antes de que ambos escucharan la voz de Eliza subiendo por las escaleras.

"Oh, Kara te despertaste, veo que ya conociste a tu nuevo compañero de cuarto, Izuku" Le dijo su madre adoptiva mientras una pequeña briza acompañaba esa revelación por el silencio que se mantuvo un par de segundos.

"**¡¡¡¿QUE?!!! / ¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!**"

* * *

**_(Calles de Metropolis)_**

"Ah cierto, me olvide decirle a Izuku de que la habitación en la que se hospedará será la misma de la hija de los Danvers" Se decía David a si mismo parando un momento para reflexionar.

"Rayos, no se como se me olvido contarle ese importante detalle al chico… esperó que Kara no lo mate cuando se entere" Murmuró con una gota de sudor en la cien por la preocupación que sentía por el joven héroe en este momento.

* * *

**_(Residencia Danvers)_**

"¡Espere un momento Eliza-San! ¡No puedo compartir la habitación con una chica! ¡ESO NO ESTA BIEN" Exclamó el peliverde alterado y sonrojado ante aquél detalle del cual no estaba para nada enterado, además de darle vergüenza el sólo pensar compartir la misma habitación con una chica por su… Nerviosismo con el género femenino.

"¡¿OYE, A QUE VIENE ESO DE QUE EL DORMIRÁ EN MI HABITACIÓN CONMIGO?! Y mas importante… **¡¿QUIEN RAYOS ES EL?!**" Con euforia la chica se dirigió a su madre, señalando a Izuku que estaba aún en shock.

"¿Umm? ¿De que estas hablando cariño?, tu me dijiste que si estabas de acuerdo en compartir tu habitación con un estudiante de intercambio… ¿No lo recuerdas?" Dijo Eliza recordando las palabras de Kara hace una semana

* * *

**_(Flashback: Una semana antes)_**

Kara escuchaba música rock al más alto volumen con los auriculares puestos en su habitación mientras meneaba la cabeza y tocaba una guitarra de aire por el impulso. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y la señora Danvers asomó la cabeza.

"Kara, cariño, ¿recuerdas que nos inscribimos en ese programa de intercambio de estudiantes?" Preguntó la Sra. Danvers.

"¡Sí!" Kara respondió, completamente ajena a la pregunta mientras continuaba con lo suyo.

"Oh, bien, solo quería decirte que conseguimos que un estudiante se quede con nosotros para el próximo año escolar. Su nombre es Izuku Midoriya y tendrás que compartir tu habitación con él porque las otras habitaciones de la casa están ocupadas con nuestras cosas, ¿Te parece bien?" Agregó Eliza con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡OHHH SIIII!" Grito Kara llegando al climax de su música.

"Oh, ¿estás bien con eso? ¡Me alegró!, el estará aquí en la siguiente semana, asi que arreglaremos una cama para que el pueda dormir, espero que ustedes dos se porten bien" Dijo la señora Danvers antes de irse aún con una sonrisa.

Kara dejó de mecerse y miró a su alrededor, pensó que alguien le había hablado, pero vio que estaba sola, así que se encogió de hombros antes de volver a su musica.

* * *

**_(Fin del Flashback)_**

Kara se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos cuando la realidad la golpeó en la 'cara' _(Intento de chiste barato XD)_, de todas las veces que podría haber ignorado a su madre, tenía que ser una situación en la que implicaba dormir en la misma habitación con un chico de su misma edad por un año completo.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡No compartiré mi habitación con él!" Kara dijo señalando a Izuku que todavía estaba rojo por la idea de dormir junto a una… ¡EL SOLO PENSARLO LO APENABA!

"Lo siento Kara, pero no podemos rechazarlo ahora, el ya está aquí y no se ira a ningún lado" Se dirigió al peliverde saliendo de sus pensamientos "Izuku, debes estar exhausto por el viaje tan largo que tuviste, mejor descansa un poco en lo que preparó algo de comer, avisame si tiene algún problema, ¿Si?" dijo la Sra. Danvers con una sonrisa.

"¡Tengo un problema con esto! ¡Tengo un **GRAN** problema con esto!" Exclamó fuerte Kara a madre, siendo ignorada por esta misma.

"G-Gracias… Eliza-san" Dijo Izuku con pena mientras ingresaba a la habitación hacia la cama que le habían preparado.

Kara resopló molesta, no estaba en contra de tener un chico al rededor suyo, el problema para ella era el que se quedara en su habitación sin su permiso… Voluntariamente.

"¡Kara! ¡Baja un momento por favor!" La voz de su madre la llamó, liberando un gemido de frustración por que otra cosa quería de ella.

Finalmente abajo, se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre estaba preparando un par de sandwiches para Izuku después de acomodarse en la habitación.

"¿Que es lo que quieres de mi ahora?" Le preguntó Kara de mala gana.

"Oh vamos cariño no te pongas así, estoy segura que te agradara en seguida tu nuevo compañero de cuarto, creeme; por lo que escuche el es un gran muchacho con una gran personalidad, además…" Terminando de preparar la merienda, se dio la vuelta para verla a la cara "Creó que sera una gran influencia para ti..."

"¿Ahora a que te refieres con eso?" Le vuelve a preguntar esta vez confundida.

La mirada de su madre parecía algo conflictiva "Cariño, tu sabes que tu padre y yo te amamos y te damos todo nuestro apoyo… pero debido a tus 'problemas' recientes en la escuela, esperamos que puedas demostrar algo más de 'Responsabilidad' con esto" Kara quiso decir algo, pero se quedó callada, era cierto que había tenido una rebeldía algo descabellada en su el último ciclo escolar, pero no era de ella la culpa, sino de los profesores que eran unos aburridos hacedores de reglas de la época de los dinosaurios... O al menos eso era lo que Kara decía.

"Izuku además de ser un gran joven, es también un estudiante modelo por sus excelentes calificaciones, sinceramente esperó que puedas aprender algo de el en su estadía" Dijo la Sra. Danvers con la esperanza de que su hija tuviera un cambio para bien en su actitud "Además, ¿Quien sabe?..." Se colocó cara a cara frente a su hija con una gran sonrisa "Podría terminar siendo divertido compartir la habitación con el, jijiji"

Kara rodó sus ojos antes de volver a subir y visitar a su 'nuevo compañero de cuarto' con el seño fruncido con las palabras de su madre "Si claro, como si me interesará compartir la habitación con un Nerd" Bofeo por lo bajo antes de abrir de una patada la puerta de su habitación, atrayendo la atención del peliverde que estaba doblando sus prendas con un claro sonrojo, quizás sea porque aún tenía en la mente el compartir la habitación con alguien del género femenino.

"Oh, hola emmm… ¿Kara?" Preguntó Izuku nervioso al verla entrar así a la habitación, pero lo que si lo puso nervioso fue el hecho de que se acercó hasta su rostro con el seño fruncido y acorralarlo contra la pared "¿K-Kara?" Pero no resivio respuesta alguna.

"Emmm... Escucha Kara, sé que esta no es la situación más ideal para, um... los dos, pero tal vez podamos llevarnos... ¿bien...?" sugirió Izuku rascándose nerviosamente detrás de la nuca "¿Que te parece si comenzamos denuevo?, Hola, mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya y…."

Izuku fue inmediatamente silenciada por Kara golpeando su palma contra la pared detrás de Izuku silenciandolo... Le dio más miedo el hecho de que agrietó la pared con esa palmada.

"Okey, escuchame bien porque sólo te lo diré una sola vez; puedes estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que somos '_amigos de pijamadas_'; ¡Esta es **mi** habitación y se respetan **mis** reglas!" Entrecerro sus ojos en la amenza "Ademas, no creas que se lo que piensas, sé lo que la mayoría de los chicos de nuestra edad tienen en su mente en esta situación... y nada de eso va a pasar"

De inmediato, Kara se alejó de el, tomó una cinta adhesiva de su mesada y comenzo a marcar una línea que separaba su lado de la pequeña esquina de Izuku en la habitación "Este es **Tu** lado de la habitación, y este es el **mío**, así que si tocas alguna de mis cosas o pasas la linea, te convertiré en polvo, ¿Esta Claro?" Preguntó al final con una sonrisa dulce y chocando sus puños creando una pequeña onda de sonido erizando al joven héroe.

"¡HAI! ¡ME QUEDO CLARO!" Respondió rápido pensado con miedo que Kara tenía una fuerza monstruosa por las demostraciones que había hecho.

Tras escuchar eso, Kara tomó su celular y abandonó la habitación azotando la puerta, dejando que Izuku pueda volver a respirar con normalidad mientras deslizaba la espalda por la pared.

"Apenas llevó una hora en Metropolis y fui amenazado por mi compañera de cuarto… ¿Por que All Migth o David-san no me dijeron de esto?" Dijo el joven intentando recuperar el aire tras la amenza de la rubia rebelde, pero luego de estar calmado, recordó la demostración de fuerza de Kara "Alguien normal no tendría una fuerza así, ¿Acaso ella posee un Quirk?" Se Preguntó metódicamente mirando un momento la pared que… se estaba comenzó pedazo a pedazo por la fuerza de palma sacándole unas gotas de sudor.

De hecho, ahora que se lo planteaba, durante su caminata con David noto que nadie parecía tener un indicio de poseer un Quirk, no había alguna mutación o indicios que refutaran ese hecho, eso no hizo nada que crear más dudas.

_¡Una llamada telefónica está aquí! ¡Una llamada telefónica está aquí!¡Una llamada telefónica esta…!_

"¿Hola?" Preguntó izuku por su telefono, ignorando el hecho de que tenía el mismo ringtone de su maestro.

"_Uff que bueno Izuku, veo que sigues vivo de Kara, que alivio_" Respondía David en la línea con un suspiro de alivio.

"¡¿Vivo?! ¡¿Pude haber muerto?!" Eso alteró al peliverde.

"_Jajaja, no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer enojada... En especial ella. Perdón que no te haya dicho que compartirías la habitación con una chica, pero las demás habitaciones estaban llenas de las pertenencias de los Danvers_" Le contó el científico con arrepentimiento, aunque podía sentir la presión de la mirada de Izuku a través de la llamada.

El joven héroe liberó un pequeño suspiró de designación "Cambiando el tema David-San, me di cuenta de que Metropolis no parece tener personas con algún Quirk a pesar de haber una ley que permite usarlos libremente, ¿A que se debe eso?" Le preguntó a David tras recordar ese detalle.

"_¿Um? ¿Que no te lo dijo All Migth?_" Preguntó David extrañado sólo para recibir una negativa "_Cielos, ese hombre si que se olvido de contarte muchas cosas_"

Se aclaró la garganta para proceder a contarle al héroe "_Piensa en el sistema de Estados Unidos como una de sus revistas de comics, a diferencia de Japón, aqui prefieren tener sus identidades en secreto por diferentes razones, algunas pueden ser para evitar la prensa todo el tiempo o incluso proteger a su familia y amigos de algún ataqué por su culpa, cuando hagas tu patruya y actividades de héroe te recomiendo usar máscara_"

Nuevamente no se esperaba esto, parecía que los héroes estadounidense se tomaban muy encerio la protección de su identidad, así era algo muy distinto que en Japón donde ningún héroe que use máscara haya ocultado identidad del público.

"Ciertamente es algo nuevo para mi, pero por suerte mi traje lleva una máscara ya implementada" Le respondió a David antes de que se le viniera otro pensamiento fresco "Por cierto David-san, Usted mencionó a Kara como si la conociera, ¿De casualidad ella tiene algún Quirk de fuerza?"

"_Ya veo… Te amenazó, ¿no es cierto?_" Lo único que recibió fue un silencio que lo confirmo "_En parte si y en parte no_" Esto confundió al peliverde "_Ella en realidad viene de un planeta distante llamado Kripton el cual fue destruido dejándola a ella y a su primo como los únicos sobrevivientes, por lo que los Danvers son sus padres adoptivos_"

"M-Me esta diciendo que… ¿Kara es un alienígena…? ¿Uno real?" La conmoción se apoderó de Izuku.

"_Así es, pero no es necesario actuar raro ante ella, su especie es exactamente igual a nosotros los humanos, con la diferencia de que poseen la habilidad de superfuerza, vuelo y otras habilidades que no me acuerdo_" Dijo David antes de usar un tono más serio "_Escucha Izuku, quiero que me prometas que cuidaras bien de Kara, a pesar de que posee grandes dones ella no emplea bien sus poderes causando todo tipo de problemas… Quiero que la ayudes a mejorar, aún si no esta ella de acuerdo_"

La petición que le estaba pidiendo el científico fue la tercera cosa que le sorprendió en el día, no sabía que decir al respecto ya que aún estaba controlando el porcentaje de su poder y las nuevas habilidades de los otros portadores… Pero algo que no podría hacer es evitar el llamado de ayuda de alguien, sin importar el asunto.

"Claro David-san… Haré mi mejor esfuerzo en Kara" Le contestó el héroe sacando una sonrisa en David tras el teléfono.

"_Me alegró de tu respuesta Izuku, será un poco difícil tratar con ella, pero confio en que lo lograras, después de todo… Eres el próximo símbolo de la paz_" Esas palabras alegraron el corazón de Izuku, desde el incidente en I-Island, David supo de inmediato que el sucesor de su viejo compañero era el Izuku Midoriya.

Pero de la nada, una risa traviesa se escuchó de David extrañandolo "_Bueno, eso es todo Izuku, mejor descansa temprano… si quieres estar despierto mañana, jejeje_" Tras decir eso, la llamado se colgó creando una nueva interrogante en el héroe.

"¿Dormir temprano si quiero estar despierto mañana? ¿A que se refería?" Se Preguntó a si mismo para luego recargar sus dudad al ser llamado por la madre de Kara "Uh, seguro no es nada…"

* * *

**_(Departamento Danvers: Noche)_**

"_Me arrepiento de mis palabras_…" Pensó Izuku súper nervioso al darse cuenta del gran error que cometio al no escuchar a David de dormir temprano, ya que ahora estaba dándole la espalda a una Kara completamente dormida utilizando ropa bastante ligera que se acentuaba a su curvas con cada movimiento que hacia.

En los dormitorios de UA convivían tanto los chicos como las chicas en un mismo edificio, pero separandos por un grueso techo de madera y cemento, en cambió… estaba a menos de un metro de una chica Sexy con ropa ligera que no hacía más que murmurar entre sueños recordándole que no estaba para nada sólo… no hay duda que Mineta y Kaminari lo matarían sin pensarlo dos veces por estar asi.

Esta situación no lo dejara dormir bien para su primer día de escuela mañana "Esta va a ser… una larga noche…" Murmuró para si mismo con pequeñas venas en sus ojos con la esperanza de que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**_(A la mañana siguiente)_**

Por imposible que pareciera, Izuku pudo conciliar el sueño durante la noche tras intentar varias veses. Las cosas no habían ido bien desde que se despertó con el sonido de Kara aplastando su despertador con fuerza, otra razón por la cual se pudo despertar.

Ahora mismo, el y la familia Danvers se encontraban conduciendo por las calle con dirección a la escuela Metropolis. Izuku se encontraba sentado al lado de una malhumorada Kara que miraba por la ventana, intento hacer su mejor esfuerzo para intentar llevarse bien con ella, pero fue en vano tras fallar rotundamente.

Una de las posibles razones de su mal humor podria ser el hecho de que Izuku estaría no sólo en su habitación, sino también en las mismas clases escuela para desgracia de Kara al tener que verlo constantemente al peliverde.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, pudo ver que el auto se detuvo frente a la secundaria Metropolis.

"Woah, esta escuela es enorme" Dijo Izuku mirando la estructura de la escuela mientras salía del auto con una noche la roja, aún que UA era más grande, le impresionaba aún el tamaño de la escuela.

"Pff, no te impresiones tanto, es sólo una escuela" Le dijo Kara con un suspiro saliendo tambien del vehículo.

"Esperamos que tengan un buen día en la escuela, chicos" Dijo el Sr. Danvers con una sonrisa agradable.

"Kara, asegúrate de mostrar a Izuku sus clases, esperamos que ambos la pasen muy bien" Agregó la Sra. Danvers, molestando involuntariamente a Kara que antes de entrar a la escuela, cerró la puerta de golpe casi tirando el auto en el procesó, dejando nuevamente con los ojos grandes a Izuku por la fuerza que mostró.

Pero despertando rápido del trance, comenzó a correr en dirección a Kara, sin darse cuenta que eran seguidos por los ojos de una chica pelirroja.

* * *

"¡Espera, Kara!" Le grito Izuku alcanzando a la rubia con el seño fruncido.

"¿Ahora que quieres? Aunque me tiente la idea de saltarme la clase, no tengo tiempo para tus asuntos" Dijo Kara con dureza en cada palabra.

"L-lo siento… es solo que… no se como es la escuela" Dijo Izuku, bajando la cabeza ligeramente avergonzado por haber enojado a la rubia, quizás esta apresurando el querer llevarse bien con ella.

Kara miró al joven y suspiro. Esta bien, admite que 'podría' haber sido un poco duro con él, Izuku había intentado llevarse bien con ella y a cambio sólo le mostró indiferencia ante todo; normalmente eso no le afectaba, pero por alguna razón la actitud del peliverde causaba un efecto negativo en ella

"Okey Izuku, sólo sigueme, esta escuela no es difícil de entender pero puedes perderte si no sabes a dónde vas" Le dijo Kara mientras ella e Izuku se dirigían a la dirección donde Izuku tendría que presentarse.

* * *

**_(Poco tiempo después)_**

Izuku se separó un momento de Kara para conocer un poco por si mismo de la escuela. Ciertamente lo que le dijo David era cierto, ningun estudiante mostraba indicios de algún Quirk, todos parecían normales a excepción de Kara de la cual ya conocía su origen.

"No creó que sea la indicada para este trabajo…"

Algo captó la atención de izuku, se trataba de una chica de piel color caramelo con un largo cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los codos y le cubría la espalda. Llevaba una gorra de tela verde, aretes circulares, una camisa verde oscuro encima de un vestido verde con una falda larga que abrazaba su delgada figura de reloj de arena.

Parecía estar discutiendo con un chico castaño sobre un anillo color verde que tenía en la mano, pero no queriendo meterse en asuntos ajenos lo paso por alto… sólo para chocar junto a una chica de cabello amatista que se encontraba maquillando, tirando el lápiz labial de su mano.

Llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco de vestir negro, una falda de color burdeos, un par de medias largas hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros de tacón corto. Por donde la vieras, sus curvas gritaba ELEGANCIA y BELLEZA con mayusculas

"¡Lo siento, deja que…!" Cuando estaba a punto de juntar lo que tiro, la chica lo interrumpe.

"No te preocupes, ya lo tengo" Le respondió con una sonrisa mostrando el lápiz en su mano.

"¿Eh?" Miró al suelo y no vio nada… ¿En que momento lo tomó si ni siquiera se agachó?

"Emmm… bueno" Dijo antes de continuar su camino tratando de comprender que paso.

**¡Crash!**

"¡Hay no!" Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como una chica afroamericana dejaba caer una gran cantidad de objetos de ingeniería metálica que comenzó a juntar con rapidez. Traia un suéter largo negro y amarillo que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, una falda sobre un par de polainas negras, y un par de botas grandes marrón oscuro.

"¿Quieres ayuda?" Se ofreció con una sonrisa el héroe tomando un engranaje en sus manos.

Tan pronto como vio a Izuku mirándola, hundió su cabeza en su suéter con gran timidez antes de tomar el engranaje de sus manos y volver a guardar todas sus cosas en su mochila con gran rapidez "N-No gracias…" Dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo lejos del confundido Izuku que dio la vuelta y fue directamente al salón que le indicó Kara para comenzar sus clases.

* * *

**_(Cafetería: Dos horas después)_**

Después de un par de clases, Izuku fue directo a la cafetería de la escuela. Después de obtener su bandeja de comida, buscó un lugar para sentarse, penso en ir junto a Kara, pero ella le fulmino con la mirada diciendo '_buscar otro lugar para sentarte_' sin siquiera hablarle.

Finalmente pudo conseguir un lugar vacío para sentarse… aunque sintiéndose incomodo de ser el único en la mesa.

En lo que comía su almuerzo, escuchaba algunas noticias interesantes que contaban los alumnos. Algunos eran referente al nuevo héroe de metropolis llamado Superman, aunque no era tan nuevo para el ya que hace un par de meses había visto por internet el debut de dicho héroe, pero otro rumor fue el que atrajo su atención.

Se trataba de una misteriosa mujer que habia derrotado un monstruo gigante y protegio a los civiles con una espada y escudo; los medios la llamaron 'Wonder Woman' por mostrar un maravilloso acto de heroísmo. Izuku tenía curiosidad por saber más sobre ella, quizás pueda verla en acción si tenía suerte durante su primera patrulla después de la escuela.

Sus sentidos le dijeron que agachara la cabeza, dejando pasar un porción de pastel volando directamente hacia el rostro Kara que se encontraba riendo junto a su compañeros. Quitándose la crema de los ojos, Kara vio con enojo hacia la chica que Izuku había visto con el anillo riendo. Pensado que ella le había atacado, tomando un poco de su almuerzo y lanzarselo directamente en su cabello con impresión, no sin antes de querer devolver el fuego a la rubio que se agachó, resolviéndolo la chica de cabello amatista.

"Mi... **¡CABELLO!**" Exclamó furiosa a los 4 vientos.

De repente, Izuku fijo su mirada en una chica pelirroja que llevaba una sudadera con capucha morada, pantalones cortos negros y zapatillas blancas qué saltó a una de las mesas y extendió los puños al aire.

"¡PELEA DE COMIDA!" Grito con excitación desatando la guerra. La comida de todos en la cafetería volo por todas partes y en todas las direcciones, manchando a aquellos que tienen la mala suerte de ser golpeados por sus alimentos.

Izuku trató de abrirse camino en el campo de batalla lo mejor que pudo, pero aun así logró ser golpeado por algunas comidas perdidas. Decidio agacharse y se dirigió hacia el centro de la cafetería donde se encontró a Kara y a las otras chicas que había visto antes que comenzara la pelea de comida. La única razón por la que se apresuró en ir fue por la promesa que le hizo a David…. Sin embargo…

"¡**SUFICIENTE**!" El Grito del director resonó por toda la cafetería parando toda la locura "¡¿Quien es el responsable de todo esto?!'

Todos los estudiantes se abrieron para para mostrar a las 5 chicas en su pelea personal, mientras Izuku intentaba separar a Kara de las demás.

Una fuerte pisada del director captó la atención de Izuku y ala chicas "**¡USTEDES SEIS! ¡A DETENCIÓN!**" Les grito sin decir más.

* * *

**_(Detención)_**

Los seis alumnos caminaban por la puerta de detención, todo ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su director que negaba con la cabeza… bueno, todos excepto la pelirroja que parecía extrañamente emocionada "Dentición… el primer día de clases" Sentenció desaprobado cerrando la puerta de la habitación, justo cuándo todos se sentaron en diferentes lugares.

"Estoy en detención… el primer día de clases… nunca me habia pasado esto..." Murmuró Izuku por lo bajo sin ser escuchado por las demas que estaban en lo suyo o quitándose la comida de sus prendas.

"Esperó que tengan un buen abogado" Expeto la pelimorada limandose las uñas con el seño frunsido.

"¿A si? ¿Y por que me vas a demandar? ¿Porque tengo mejor puntería que tu?" Respondió Kara descaradamente con una sonrisa confiada.

"¡Uhhh! ¡Sabia que tu fuiste la que tiro la ensalada de papa!" La culpó antes de ser paradas por la chica del anillo verde.

"Suficiente, no hay necesidad de pelear, resolvamos esto sin recurrir a la violencia" Dijo levantándose de su asiento con sus palmas extendidas.

"Metete en tus asuntos, Chica ensalada" Le indico Kara con soberbia ofendiéndola, mientras la chica pelirroja no borraba la sonrisa de su cara, a pesar de haberse intensificado un poco mas la discusión.

Dejando los problemas de lado, dirigió su mirada al decaído Izuku "Más importante, ¿Que éstas haciendo tu aquí?" Le Preguntó cruzada de brazos.

"No lo se… Eso quisiera saber" Dijo entre una cascada de lágrimas aún sin superar ser castigado por accidente en su primer dia.

De repente, la puerta del salón comenzó abrirse, mostrando como el director se ubicaba en el marco de la puerta mientras un policía traía consigo una figura encapuchada con una túnica negra que ocultaba su identidad, pero no sin dejar marcas que era un adolescente por la altura que tenía.

"La encontramos diambulando en la avenida" Indico el guardia metiendo a la figura que camino dentro del salón.

"Saltándose… el primer dia de clases" Dijo con desaprobación el director negando con la cabeza "Esperó que pasando un tiempo con estos delincuentes te enceñe algo" Le dijo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta del salón.

Cuando los adultos se fueron, la figura encapuchada dejó caer su manto negro, revelando la identidad de una hermosa chica alta de piel morena, tenía el cabello negro azulado largo hasta por debajo de los hombros y un par de ojos negros. Su vestimenta era lo que más resaltaba en ella, llevaba una especie de armadura ligera color dorado con detalles azul y rojo en el peto, Unos brazaletes con detalles de rojos y una tiara dorados con una estrella blanca en medio que mantenía su flequillo a raya.

Con tranquilidad y una mirada serena, se ubicó en un asiento en medio de todos, captando la atención de todos por la sospecha de saber quien era ella realmente.

"Espera, ¿Acado ella es…?"

"¡Es ella…!"

"Hermosa…"

"Es Wonder Woman…"

Esas fueron las conclusiones de todas las presentes, a excepción de Izuku que no creía la suerte que tenía de conocer a la heroína de los rumores en la escuela, es decir, ¿Una adolescente usando una armadura dorada sería alguien normal?

Kara solo penso que ellas estaban exagerando "Por favor, es obvio que esa niña no es Wonder Woman" Dijo la rubia indiferente de los comentarías de los castigados, atrayendo la atención de la supuesta heroína.

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo la adolecente mencionada "No soy una niña, mi nombre es Diana, princesa de Themyscira y de las guerreras amazonas. Sola pasé las 21 pruebas del torneo de Atenea y Afrodita sin ningún rasguño en mi armadura, no soy una niña, soy una mujer" Dijo Diana orgullosamente fuera de su asciento.

"Ja, confía en mí princesa, no quieres comenzar una pelea conmigo" Le dijo Kara con confianza en sus palabras, ella no era fácil de engañar

Sin negarse a hacerlo, Diana se levanto de su haciento y esperó a que la rubia se posicionara frente a ella, ignorando los pedidos de Izuku de que no hiciera nada debido su fuerza y lo que le haría a Diana si se lo tomaba encerio.

Estando cara a cara, la morena de armadura le indicó que atacara, para que acto seguido atrapar el puñetazo de la rubia "Otra vez" indico sería molestando a Kara, deteniendo el izquierdaso de la rubio con la misma expresión "¡Otra vez!" Volvió a repetir sacando la frustración de la chica que nuevamente atrapó su de rechazó, y acto seguido, hacerla retroceder un par de centímetros de una patada.

Kara se trono el cuello con seriedad, antes de ser invadida por la furia y liberar una andanada de golpes que la chica esquivaba con gran tranquilidad, sacando un grito de frustración de la rubia que conectó un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de la chica que la mando a traspasar la pared.

Esa acción asustó y dejó sin habla a todos, en especial a Kara que cubrió su boca del miedo "¡Santo cielo! ¡Perdoname, no era mi intención! ¡Yo sólo…!" Sin dejarla terminar, la morena de armadura salió disparada del agujero y conectó un de rechazó en el rostro de Kara que la obligó a retroceder.

Recuperándose del ataque, Kara liberó nuevamente su ira a través de una pelea frenética donde la morena esquivaba todos sus golpes, siendo el salón completo quien resivía el masivo daño de su fuerza, creando un caos de destrucción a su paso que hacia temblar el salón.

"¡Deben dejar de pelear! ¡Esa no es la manera de resolver algo!" Expuso alterada la chica del anillo, sólo para que se dirigirán las miradas hacia la más pequeña del salón que empezó a ponerse una especie de traje metálico amarillo mal hecho.

"¡Tiene razón… Ugh! ¡La mejor manera de evitar problemas…. es esconderse!" Dijo con puros nervios la pequeña para acto seguido teclear algo en su muñeca y encogerse repentinamente en una luz amarilla hasta el tamaño de un insecto e intentar escapar por la ventana del miedo… sólo para chocar constantemente contra el cristal al igual que un insecto, el miedo no la dejó pensar bien.

"_¡Tengo que hacer algo! / ¡Tengo que hacer algo!_" Pensaron serios al unísono Izuku y la chica del anillo.

"¡Full Cowling!" Exclamó el peliverde liberando el 8% de su poder para interponerse en entre ambas y extendiendo ambas manos para atrapar en un sonoro golpe y choque de rayos sus puños con dificultad para la sorpresa de ambas, pero esa sorpresa no duró mucho cuando un enorme resorte verde apareció entre ambas y se estiró para separarlas.

"¡Es suficiente!" Exclamó la del anillo apuntandolas con su accesorio que emitía una energía verde radiante.

Cuando la pelea cesó, todos comenzaron a escuchar las pisadas del director acercarse a la puerta "**¡AHHHHH! ¡EL DIRECTOR!**" Exclamó sumamente alterado el peliverde tomándose del cabello para que todos se pusieran rápidamente a ordenar el desastre del salón que se había causado; Si el director veía la sala de castigo en este estado de destrucción, Izuku estaba seguro que serían expulsados al instante, quedando ese incidente plasmado en su expediente como estudiante en UA… ¡SU REPUTACIÓN ESTABA EN JUEGO!

La silueta del director se mostró a través de la ventana de la puerta y el salón aún era un campo de guerra. La chica de cabello amatista, que estaba durante toda la pelea sentada en su lugar maquillándose, vio aburrida el fallido intento de los otros por dejar el salón destrozado a su estado original, así que cerrando su espejo de maquillaje, sacó de su ropa una vara negra que comenzó a ladear de un lado a otro liberando un extraña energía morada con brillos.

"**_¡Eipmil es oicus ol y elgerra es otor ol euq!_**" Exclamó la chica con un movimiento de la varita mientras todo lo que se había destruido o desordenado volvía a la normalidad justo cuando el director entraba en la habitación, encontrando a todos sentados en sus escritorios con una sonrisa perfecta.

"Olvidé… mis llaves..." Dijo el director con recelo mientras tomaba las llaves de un estante y salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente en lo que miraba a los estudiantes.

Tan pronto como se fue, todos en la habitación dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, estuvo demasiado cerca "Eso estuvo muy cerca… pero al menos no hubo consecuencia" Dijo Izuku descansando la cara contra la madera del pupitre y respirando con cuidado, su reputación estaba a salvo.

En ese momento, Kara golpeó su mano sobre el escritorio de Izuku, haciéndolo saltar casi del banco.

"Okey nerd, comienza a hablar, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan fuerte?, nadie ha sido capaz de parar uno de mis golpes excepto el molesto de mi primo", dijo Kara entrecerrando los ojos sacando más nervios en el peliverde que no tubo otra opción que utilizar su Quirk.

"N-No… no es lo que tu crees, yo sólo… yo sólo… " Izuku buscaba alguna forma de no revelar su sus poderes, hasta que fue interrumpido por la pelirroja abruptamente.

"¡**HA**! ¡LO SABIA, LO SABIA, LO SABIA! ¡Sabía que ustedes eran súper!" Exclamo euforicamente mientras comenzaba a diambular por el salón.

"¡Comenze a sospechar desde el principio que estaba sucediendo algo fuera de lo normal cuando te vi a ti empujar ese auto cuando cerraste la puerta durante la mañana!" Ella exclamó, señalando a Kara "¡Luego vi toda esa tecnología extraña en tu bolso que me dio un posible indicio!" Dijo, señalando a la pequeña "¡Luego cuando vi que hiciste aparecer tu lápiz labial del suelo a tu mano pensé _Wow, eso fue extraño_" Continuó señalando a la chica de cabello amatista "Y cuando te vi hablando con ese chico lindo sobre algo de un anillo o lo que sea, supe que había **algo**" Exclamo señalando a la chica del accesorio verde.

"¡Es por eso que comencé esa pelea de comida en la cafetería para que todos podamos encontrarnos juntos en un solo lugar y hablar!… Pero Ustedes dos…" En un rápido desliz se colocó con una sonrisa enorme entre un Izuku y Diana aturdidos "No contaba con ustedes dos, ¡Pero acaban de hacer esto un mejor! ¡Ahora podemos formar un equipo de héroes y luchar contra el crimen juntos porque todos ustedes son súper como yo! ¡La increíble **_Batgirl_**!" Terminó para luego saltando al escritorio principal y estirando su sudadera violeta como una capa.

Apenas término su largo monólogo hiperactivo de la pelirroja, Diana se reincorporó y la trapo a los hombros de la chica "No puedo creerlo, una verdadera guerrera con una voluntad admirable dentro de ti, eres increíble…" Luego la atrapó con un brazo mientras la pelirroja parecía un muñeco de trapo con expresión de maravilla y estrellas en las pupilas, mientras Diana continuaba sus palabras con aires de grandeza "Pensé que estaría sola en la lucha por defender al hombre… ¡Pero no estoy sola! ¡Ya que tengo conmigo a una hermana que me acompañara en mi misión!"

Cuando término de hablar, la peliroja se zafo como pudo del gran agarre de Diana y se posicionó señalando a los demás adolescentes que miraban la escena "No no no no, no tienes una sóla hermana… ¡Tienes cinco hermanas y un hermano!" Dijo sin siquiera haberles preguntado su opinión.

"Emmm… ¿Disculpa?, no creó haber dicho nunca que aceptaba eso, yo no uso mis poderes para alguna causa" Dijo Kara cruzada de brazos.

"Yo tengo demasiado miedo, no soy muy habil…" Respondió tímida la pequeña de suéter amarillo.

"No uso mis poderes para la violencia" Dijo insegura la chica del accesorio.

"¿Pelar contra el crimen?, ¡Soy una artista!, no un policía" Exclamó elegantemente la peliamatista.

Las palabra de las chicas causaron que Diana frunciera el seño "¡Cobardes!" Experto indignada con fuerza "Fueron bendecidas con Dones que podrían hacer la diferencia en este mundo de injusticias, ¡Deberian aprovecharlos para una buena causa!" Dijo Diana con corazón en cada una de sus palabras con tal de motivar los corazones de estos seres bendecidos con un Don.

"Estoy dentro…" Todos miraron a Izuku que mostraba una sonrisa segura, ¿Un equipo de súper héroes? Le gustaba la idea y sonaba divertido, sería como estar con sus amigos de Japón. Esta experiencia le sería de gran ayuda cuando termine la academia y comienze a trabajar con otros heroes... Este será su próximo camino para convertirse en el héroe número 1.

Su comentario sacó una sonrisa en la morena, haberse ubicado entre ella y la chica fuerte a una gran velocidad y detener el poderoso impacto de ambos ataques el sólo, ya demostraba un gran potencial en habilidad que nunca antes había visto.

"Tal vez no sepa mucho de este tema de héroes, pero antes de ser una superheroína, debes saber como ser una chica normal, no creó que quieras estar vestida de armadura mientras caminas por ahí" Agregó la peliamatista señalándola con su lima de uñas.

Ante esa afirmación, la pelirroja tubo una idea.

"¡Oh oh, ya se!, ¿Que tal si nosotros le enceñamos a Diana como ser una chica normal…. y ella nos enseña como ser superheroínas?" Dijo súper emocionada atrayendo interés en el grupo.

"Mmm.. okey… le daré una oportunidad" Respondió la del anillo verde.

"No estoy muy segura… pero quiero intentarlo" Respondió la pequeña con una pequeña convicción en ella.

"De acuerdo estoy dentro, además, ¿Quien soy yo al decir que no a alguien que necesita un cambio de look?" Dijo la belleza peliamatista con una sonrisa y haciendo a un lado un poco de su cabello.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Kara que estaba sentada de brazos cruzados en su haciendo que aún no dijo su respuesta.

Ciertamente no estaba segura de querer utilizar sus poderes para alguna causa heroica, de alguna forma termina arruinando todo con ellos y por eso no pensó en seguir el mismo camino de su primo… pero aún le tenía intrigada su compañero peliverde cuando demostró lo que parecía ser un poder y fuerza similar al suyo, así que aceptaría y vería mejor de que es capaz... De lo contrario sólo lo amenaza para sacarle la verdad.sus

"Pfff… Como sea" Respondió indiferente rodando los ojos.

"¡SIIII!" Exclamo la pelirroja tomando a todos en un abrazo de Oso con pura emoción en su rostro "**¡ESTO VA A SER MUY DIVERTIDO!**"

* * *

8324 palabras, vaya... hace tiempo que no escribía tanto, jaja.

Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejamos, trate de explicar lo mejor posible todo para intentar funcionar la combinación de los mundos de My Hero Academia con esta serie de tv.

Izuku apenas lleva dos días fuera de Japón y ya paso por muchas cosas locas, siento pena por el… Pfff Ajajajajaja, ¿A quien engaño? ¡Me encanta escribir este tipo de fics, Ajajajajaja.

Trataré de mantener la personalidad de Izuku como en el anime, no me gusta cuando le hacen un cambio radical de personalidad en el 90% de los fánfics, así que por eso lo mantendré nervioso y apenado cuando salten las escenas emocionantes con las chicas en todas las maneras posible… admitelo, es interesante y gracioso de leer.

**PD: Lean al revés los hechizos de Zatana.**

Si les gusto dejen su like y un comentario para que siga o para alguna sugerencia.

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo amigos!_

_¡Ryu Shiro se despide!_


	2. Un nuevo equipo nace

_¡¿Que onda, que onda amigos?!_

_¡Aquí les saluda Ryu Shiro con un nuevo capitulo?!_

Realmente ando prendido, tengo muchas cosas jugosas que quiero implementar en esta historia, y esperó realmente conseguir más atención a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos.

**_Maximum Rhapsody:_** Antes que nada… ¡Gracias por ser el primero en comentar, Maxumum! , en cuanto a tus dudas, No sólo estaré incluyendo las aventuras de DC superhero Girls, sino también historias que incluyan tramas del Universo original DC y algunas inventadas por mi, pero manteniendo la misma narrativa que utilize en el cap 1 y 2 (ya publicado). En cuanto a los personajes de DC que mencionaste, muchos van a aparecer y algunos pocos veré como incluirlos en la línea de tiempo de DC Superhero Girls, pero los alumnos de la clase 1A van a aparecer si o si… incluso tengo algo planeado con cierta chica amante de la sangre.

**_Pablo Zapata_**: Gracias por tu comentario, no sabes como me animan esas palabras. Desde hace mucho me centre en una narrativa explicativa, pero sencilla e interesante de entender para los fans.

**_Skull Flame_**: La comedia y trama del genero harem me inspiro a darle a los protagonistas un serie inconsecuente de problemas embarazosos y cómicos para gusto del lector y mío. Por sugerencias, me refiero a cualquier cosa que te gustaría ver o incluir si es posible.

Bueno, sin más que decir, aquí les dejó el segundo capítulo, esperó que les guste porque me esmere estos últimos días en escribirlo:

* * *

_#UnNuevoEquipoNace_

Nos ubicamos en la azotea de un edificio, donde estaban todo el grupo de súper adolescentes reunidos en una fila horizontal. Todos parecian no tener mucha emoción, la única que parecía emocionada de estar allí no era otra que la pelirroja que estaba saltando de la emoción. Sin embargo, Izuku se ganó algunas miradas por la razón de que llevaba su traje héroe Gamma, pero con la adición extra de un tipo de disparadores en lo dedos de sus guantes.

"Muy bien, si quieren ser héroes tengo que conocer sus identidades, rangos y habilidades" Explicó Diana caminando de forma militar, ubicándose frente a la del anillo "Comenzamos contigo, di tu nombre y poderes"

La chica liberó un pequeño suspiro antes de comenzar "Bueno… Mi nombre es Jessica, tengo este anillo que me fue otorgada por los guardianes, líderes del Planeta OA donde lideran los a los green Lantern que son como policías del espacio que…" Se detuvo en su explicación debido a las miradas de confusión en sus compañeros "…Puedo hacer cosas con el anilló" Dijo apuntando su anillo al cielo y manifestar un guante de baseball.

"¡Wow, eso es genial! ¡Haz un saltador!" Pidio emocionada la pelirroja y Jessica hicieron lo que ella le pidió "¡Ahora un burrito!" Jessica acató el nuevo pedido "¡Ahora un mega-súper-supremo cubo de burritos!" Pensando que era suficiente, Diana tomo su mano con el Anilló impresionada.

"Entonces, ¿Puedes crear cualquier arma imaginable con este artilugio?" Preguntó Diana antes de que Jess recupera su mano con inseguridad.

"En teoría, si… Pero no me gusta la violencia, siempre buscó un camino diferente" Experto con los ojos cerrados, dejando en claro que su actitud pacifista era muy encerio.

"Eso es increíble Jessica, buscas la paz sin la necesidad de recurrir a la violencia" Agregó el peliverde con admiración sacándole un pequeño sonrojo en la chica que le agradeció el cumplido. En Japón, los héroes que tienen habilidades que no son ofensivas, se ven obligados a trabajar en la defensiva, pero Jessica a pesar de tener un artefacto que le permite crear cualquier cosa, ya sea un arma o no, recurre a un método más pacifista que agresivo.

"Ciertamente es admirable tu ideología… ¿Y como te haces llamar?" Vuelve a Preguntar Diana.

"Green Lantern…" Dijo Jessica levantado el anilló para que un fugas brillo verde cambiará su apariencia. Su ropa fue reemplazada por un traje de látex verde brillante y negro que se pegaba a toda su figura junto a un símbolo de una linterna de gas en verde en su pecho, además de un tipo de mancha/Tatuaje verde en su ojos izquierdo con una extensión verde en su cabello "…Venía con el anillo"

"Bien… Batgirl, ¿qué puedes hacer?" Preguntó Diana caminando hacia la pelirroja que estaba demasiado emocionada para mostrar lo que podía hacer mientras usaba su traje.

Era un traje señido a su cuerpo color morado con la insignia de un murciélago amarillo en él pecho, guantes y botas amarillas, un cinturón amarillo con compartimientos en ellos, una capa violeta, y por último una máscara violeta que cubria la parte superior de su rostro, dándole también un estilo de orejas puntiagudas hacia arriba.

"¡Oh Oh! ¡Me llamó bárbara y puedo hacer muchas cosas geniales, aunque no tengo un anillo alienígena!" Dijo Bárbara cuando coloco su morchila en el suelo y comenzó a sacar muchos artefactos de ella; Izuku vío que la mayoría sólo era basura "¡Puedo resolver todo tipo de misterios con mi pensamiento rapido y tengo todos estos artilugios que hice yo misma! ¡Como el Bati-barómetro, este Bati-baston que brillan en la oscuridad, y estas pistolas de gancho de agarre que iba a mostrarselas a Batman durante esta pelea con el Prof. Pig en un tejado, pero luego Robin fue capturado y necesitaba ser salvado, asi que nunca pude mostrárselos, pero esa es una historia completamente diferente, así que…!"

"Te falta concentración" Dijo Wonder Woman sin rodeos mientras caminaba hacia la pelimorada.

"¿Concentra que cosa?" Batgirl preguntó con total confusión dejando en claro las palabras de la morena.

"¿Entonces... que puedes hacer tu?" Le preguntó a la belleza de cabello amatista que mantenía una sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Zee, pero tambien… Soy la impresionante, mágica y asombrosa… ¡Zatanna!" Se presentó Zatanna, mientras giraba su varita cambiando su ropa elegante en un atuendo de mago, completo con hombreras y un sombrero de copa.

"¿Y… de qué eres capaz?" preguntó Diana un poco intrigada con ella mostrando sus habilidades.

"Puedo convertir un corazón rojo en negro" Dijo Zatana convirtiendo un as de corazones en un as de espadas con un movimiento de mano "Fija tu mirada en esta carta" Luego paso su mano por la carta despareciendola "Mira detrás de tu oreja" Le indico con orgullo.

Diana hizo lo pedido y se sorprendió al encontrar la carta detrás de su oreja, soltándola en el procesó por el susto.

"¿Que clase de brujería es esta?" Pregunto Diana impactada por el truco.

"¡¿Eres una usuaria mágica?!" Pregunto Izuku en modo fan boy mientras la maga sacaba un sin fin de pañuelos de su sombrero ante la ilucionada Batgirl "¡Escuché de mis mentores sobre personas que podían hacer esto, pero nunca pensé que me encontraría con uno!" Explicaba con la misma mirada ilucionada que Batgirl.

"Jeje, gracias conejito… Tal vez algún día decida sacarte de mi sombrero" Le agradeció Zatanna guiñando un ojo a Izuku quien se encogió sonrojado por aquella proposición y el hecho de que su máscara tenía el diseño de las cejas de su mentor… que irónicamente se asemejaban a las orejas de un conejo.

"Ya he visto suficiente, puede que poseas un gran poder, pero necesitas enfocarlo en una causa, 'Nuestra causa'…y este traje no te favorese, piensa en otro" Dio su opinión unilateralmente pasando de ella.

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó Zatanna sintiéndose insultada.

"Pss, prueba con una capa, son geniales" Le susurro Barbara a la chica que puso una pose pensativa.

"Ahora te toca a ti…" Indico Diana parándose frente a la más bajita que estaba colocándose la misma armadura amarilla que en la pelea del salón.

"Oh, Emmm… bueno… Me llamó Karen y yo… Puedo hacer esto" Dijo nerviosa Karen tecleando su brazo para luego encogerse a hasta el tamaño de una abeja "Ahhh, las alas no deberían hacer ese ruido" Se quejo escuchando el sumbido que realizaban aterrizar decepcionada en el dedo de Diana "No se suponía que tuviera este tamaño, yo quería ser grande para ayudar a los demas… pero mi tecnología de crecimiento no funciona bien y ahora soy más pequeña e imperceptible de lo Que ya soy" Contó Karen con brazos decaídos.

Diana sólo la miró un momento, antes de comenzar a hablarle suavemente "Tienes un talento único que nadie más puede aprovechar, tu corazón es grande sin importar tu tamaño… pequeña Bumblebee" Le dijo la guerrera firme en sus palabras.

"En realidad, Pensé en llamarme Súper Destello Hiper-Mega Destructor…"

"Bumblebee" Sentenció Diana con una sonrisa, pensando que el nombre que le estaba diciendo era demasiado para ella.

El siguiente en presentarse resultó ser nuestro entretenimien… digo, nuestro héroe favorito.

"Es tu turno Hombre, dinos de lo que eres capaz" Pidió la morena de armadura de brazos cruzados.

Izuku suspiro para relajarse ante de proceder "Si… Mi nombre es Izuku y soy capaz de Incrementar mi fuerza y velocidad consentrando mi poder heredado" Explicó recto una parte de su poder, no podía arriesgarse a que se supiera la verdad, no importa donde este.

"¿Poder heredado?" Preguntó Diana confundida al igual que el resto.

Izuku miró su manos abiertas con una sonrisa "Hace casi dos años no era nada más que un estudiante común sin malgún don que sólo soñaba con ser un héroe… al menos fue así hasta que conocí a mi Ídolo y me heredó su poder después de que arriesgue ciegamente mi vida para salvar a alguien" Su mirada se volvió sería y apretó los puños "… Pero ese poder era demacido para mi cuerpo, así que no lo podía controlar al 100%… pero después de la experiencia que experimente durante el último año, ahora soy capaz de utilizarlo hasta el 20%" Concluyo con una mirada determinante hacia las demás que estaban asombradas de la pequeña historia de su poder.

"Una historia digna de un héroe en entrenamiento… ¿Hay algo mas que quieras agregar, Izuku?" Preguntó Diana educadamente.

"Bueno…" El peliverde alzó su puño, mostrando los disparadores en los nudillos de sus guantes "… Mi maestro me contó que su poder también se le había heredado al igual a mi, y antes de que lo heredara el, habían otros 6 usuarios que lo utilizaron… de alguna manera, parece que puedo utilizar los poderes de aquellos héroes que portaron este poder heredado…" Apuntó su puño a la puerta que conducía a la azotea "Aún lo estoy controlando y es el unico que tengo por el momento… pero puedo usarlo un poco"

"¡**Black Whip**!" Exclamó el Héroe disparando de su guange una delgada línea de un material negro que se adhirió a la puerta "Esta fue la habilidad del Quinto portador, puedo liberar de mis manos un material viscoso de color negro similar a una telaraña… aunque hace poco estoy acostumbrándome a ella" Dijo apenado deshaciendo su ataque, sin darse cuenta de las miradas expectantes de las demás.

"Eso es Increíble, posees un poder que ha sido transmitido por grandes héroes y ahora debes estar a la altura de tu título como el nuevo portador de este poder y de otros" Dijo Diana con su aire de guerrera "Por lo tanto, debes aprender no solo a usar tu poder, sino también a mejorar para usarlo en su máximo potencial; No será tarea fácil, pero detener el ataque de una amazonica no es nada ficil, deberias estar orgulloso de eso, joven Izuku" dijo Diana con una cálida sonrisa que casi derritió el corazón de Izuku por cada palabra dirigida a el.

"G-Gracias Diana, haré lo mejor que pueda" Le respondió Izuku apenado y con orgullo ante la princesa guerrera.

"Me alegró escuchar eso, joven guerrero" Le repondio antes de irse a la última de la final "Ahora, Kara, sé que eres fuerte..." Dijo Diana caminando hacia la rubia musculosa, sabiendo muy bien que no era muy cooperativa por esa actitud que demostró en su enfrentamiento "¿Pero tienes otras habilidades que deberíamos saber?"

"¿No recuerdas lo que dije? No uso mis poderes para una causa, cada vez que los uso me meto en problemas" Le dijo seria Kara de brazos cruzados, demostrando que no quería participar en esto.

"Podrías ser la heroína más grande que el mundo del hombre haya conocido…" Le contaba Diana a la rubia antes de caminar tranquilamente hacia Bárbara "Lo unico que necesitas es un poco de… ¡MOTIVACIÓN!" Exclamo antes de lanzar a Barbara al aire como una jabalina comenzando a gritar.

Todos gritaron ante el acto de locura del Amazona. Izuku estaba a punto de recurrir a su Quirk para salvar a su compañera hasta que vio a Kara rasgarse su camiseta mostrando un símbolo de S en rojo y salir disparada cual misil a toda velocidad hacia la chica que seguía gritando.

Izuku y las chicas vieron como Kara voló como un avión y atrapó a Barbara antes de que cayera en la ruina, antes de regresar a la azotea con una emocionada Batgirl llevandola estilo nupcial.

Kara ahora llevaba una camisa azul de manga larga con una 'S' dentro de un diamante en su voluptuoso cofre, una corta falda roja, una capa roja y una botas rojas. Todo esto en conjunto permitió que su cuerpo musculoso desarrollado fuera aún más visible.

Izuku se alegró de que su rostro estuviera cubierto mientras se sonrojaba al ver a la rubia con un atuendo que casi no dejaba a la imaginación mostrando su generosa figura que… "¡_AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡FUERA MALOS PENSAMIETOS_!" Se grito mentalmente con ojos como platos el Héroe.

"Bien, soy una superheroína…" Renegó de mala gana la rubia.

"Eso ... fue ... ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡Todo era como 'Aaaahh!' y todos ustedes fueron como 'Fwoosh!' y luego me atrapaste y dijiste "¡Dun dun-dun-daaaaaaan!… ¡Hazlo de nuevo!" Barbara exclamó entre el pánico y la emoción por lo que acababa de ocurrir con esa energética actitud suya.

"Excelente, ahora solo debemos perfeccionar sus habilidades" Lez dijo Diana, haciendo que el equipo se animara "Prepárense, ya que lo que sigue los llevará a todos a sus límites" Exclamó con Euforia, creyendo que la siguiente parte sería emocionante.

* * *

**_(Depósito de Metrópolis)_**

"¿Estas de broma? ¿Vinimos hasta un depósito de chatarra?" preguntó Kara un poco decepcionada y aburrida al darse cuenta de que Diana los guió al basurero de la ciudad con varias pilas de basura acumuladas por doquier.

"No puedo creer que tuve que encontrar un nuevo guardarropa para esto" Se quejo Zatanna, quien ahora vestía un traje negro ceñido con una línea blanca en forma de 'Y' en su cuerpo, polainas moradas y botas negras. Todo eso junto con una asombrosa capa de violeta y un fulgor amatista en su cabello.

"Bueno, si estamos entrenando en un depósito de chatarra no tendremos que preocuparnos por romper nada por accidente" Racionalizó Izuku, este lugar pensó que podría ser un sustituto a los campos de UA.

"Estas en lo correcto, esa es la razón por la que nos ubicamos en este campo de batalla sucio…" Les dijo con ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos y caminar lentamente "Ahora equipo, para salvar el mundo del hombre… ¡Primero debemos salvar al hombre mismo!" Dijo Diana señalando varios maniquíes regados a unos metros de ellos.

"Creo que esas son mujeres" Agrego Karen señalando la forma femenina de los muñecos de plástico.

"Izuku, muéstranos lo que puedes hacer... ¡Salva a esos civiles!" Exclamo Diana antes de tirar un neumatico de camión a una precaria pila de autos al lado de los maniquíes, haciendo que la torre de chatarra fuera callendo hacia los 'civiles'.

Izuku reaccionó rápido ante la acción y recurrió al 8% liberando el Full Cowling, y acto seguido fue hacia los maniquíes cambiando la imagen de aquellos muñecos por personas asustada. Sus ojos se movieron de lado a lado analizando la situación hasta el más mínimo detalle para encontrar una solución clara. En medio de su carrera dio un salto y empujó su brazo hacia adelante donde hizo su dedo medio con su pulgar

"¡**Delaware Smash**!" Gritó Izuku liberando una rafaga de aire comprimido que detuvo su carrera y fue directo a la pila autos a punto de aplastar los maniquíes, sacándolos de su trayectoria con una fuerza violenta y una gran abolladura que hizo un sonoro ruido de destrucción y usando su velocidad fue en zigzag sacando los maniquíes de su posición, evitando así el resto de la montaña de basura que colapso pocos segundo después.

El héroe dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio viendo que su plan funcionó, su estrategia era apuntar justo al auto ubicado entre el medio de la basura para crear un efecto en cadena que los sacaría de su trayectoria para darle tiempo de salvar los muñecos del problema restante que colapso tras salvar a los 'civiles'.

Se volvió hacia su equipo y sus reacciones iban desde el asombro hasta la admiración total.

Diana estaba claramente orgullosa y asombrada por su muestra de habilidad y poder, Kara estaba atónita con la mandíbula abierta, Barbara estaba completamente asombrada por lo genial que estuvo en cada aspecto de su actuación con estrellas en sus ojos, Karen parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse por la emoción que sintió con sólo verlo, Jessica tenía la boca abierta al no poder seguirle la velocidad con la mirada, y Zatanna estaba completamente sorprendida por la precisión y elegancia que mostró en cada movimiento.

"Emmm… ¿Lo hice bien?" Preguntó Izuku ligeramente avergonzado por todas las miradas que resivía de las chicas... No estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención sin importar el género.

"¿Que si lo hisiste bien? ¿Crees que lo hiciste bien?…. ¡ESO FUE INCREÍBLE!" Exclamo Diana abrazando a Izuku con un brazo aplastándolo contra su costado en un fuerte apretón que hizo una mueca de dolor "Demostraste habilidad, estrategia y poder en este esfuerzo… de hecho… eres digno del título de héroe… ¡Ahora chicas, es tu turno!" Dijo dirigiéndose al resto del equipo saliendo ya del estupor.

Diana apiló una montaña de autos viejos justo al lado de un gran grupo de maniquíes. Kara estaba justo en el medio del grupo, Diana la miró y le dio la señal para comenzar.

De inmediato pateó la pila que se balanceo hacia el grupo de civiles de plásticos. Kara de disparo en vuelo hacia arriba y sin rechistar conectó un peñetazo a la montaña que la término destruyendo en miles de pedazos. Kara sonrió confiada con los ojos cerrados esperando la misma cantidad de elogios que recibió Izuku, pero al ver a su compañeros solo vio horror y decepción en sus expresiones.

Izuku señaló hacia el grupo de civiles; Kara miró hacia abajo y se encogió asustada al ver que los restos 'mataron' a todos los maniquíes… incluso uno se incendio si razón alguna.

* * *

**_(Calles de Metropolis)_**

El equipo decidió que la próxima parada de las lecciones de Diana sobre como ser un adolecente cualquier fue ...

"¡Una tienda de Historieta!" Exclamó Barbara mostrando al equipo el interior de la tienda "Regla para adolescentes numero # 4: Cultura pop" Dijo guiando al grupo por la tienda.

"Por favor, ¿llamas a esto cultura?" Preguntó Zatanna levantando con la punta de sus dedos un cómic cualquiera, no estando claramente impresionada por el interior de la tienda.

De inmediato, Izuku y Bárbara fijaron su vista con un pequeño brillo sus ojos hacia la historieta en manos de la maga.

"¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡UNA EDICIÓN ESPECIAL DE BATMAN BIG TIME!" Exclamaron al intanste quitándole en un borron el objeto de las manos y mirar maravillados la historieta que abrieron en conjunto viendo su contenido con emoción "¡Mataria por solo leerlo una vez!" Agregó bárbara entre la lectura.

Por muy raro que parezca, al héroe peliverde comenzó a interesarse en los cómics del Caballero de la noche. La razón por la cuál se interesó en este héroe fue el hecho de que era uno sin algun tipo de poder y dependiendo solo de su cerebro, manos y artefactos creados por si mismo, siendo capaz de tratar con villanos que incluso héroes con poderes no pudieron derrotar, eso lo maravillaba a seguir sus historias.

"¡Hermana, no lo hagas! ¡¿Has olvidado nuestros objetivos?!" Dijo Diana en estado de shock mientras tenía a Bárbara por los hombros "¡Debemos proteger al hombre, no cometer actos de violencia sin sentido por objetos materiales!"

"No te preocupes Diana, eso fue solo una forma de hablar" Dijo Bárbara calmando a la princesa amazona "Es como cuando dices cosas que realmente no vas a hacer".

Cuando el equipo salió de la tienda, para el disgusto de izuku y barbara por no dejarles comprar el comic, continuaron explicandole a Diana las formas de hablar que habían.

"Mira, un ejemplo podría ser 'Mataría por un burrito' cuando tienes hambre…Ahora inténtalo" Le dijo Jessica señalando un carrito de burritos al otro lado de la calle.

Diana liberó un suspiro antes de ir disparada hacia el carro y golpear sus palmas contra el, asustando al vendedor "¡Mataria por un burrito!" Exclamo en un tono amenazante, asustando al vendedor que salió corriendo y gritando "¡Espera! ¡Toma mi dinero o muere!" Le grito siguiendo al vendedor, siendo seguida por el resto que intento detenerla ante el gran mal entendido de la guerrera.

* * *

**_(Depósito de Chatarra)_**

De vuelta en el depósito, fue el turno de Barbara para demostrar su temple en el campo de batalla. A metros de la pelirroja había una muñeca de gato colgando de un árbol, seguido de un tumulto de maniquíes en varias posees que los mantenían separados.

Diana señaló al gato indicándole que lo salvara, pero Bárbara estaba distraída viendo con ensueño una mariposa, por lo que le chasqueo los dedos para traerla devuelta a la realidad.

Después de que Barbara volviera en si, comenzó a correr hasta saltar sobre los 'enemigos' de plástico. Conectó dos golpes en la cara a dos muñecos, antes de continuar su camino conectando una patada en el estómago de un muñeco que se llevó a varios con el; En medio de un salto dejó caer unas cuantas Batigranadas convertiendo en pedazos a los maniquíes restantes antes de agarrar al animal de peluche del arbol emocionada, en cambio el resto del equipo… Estaba en completo shock por lo que ella acababa de hacer.

Al ver sus reacciones, Barbara detuvo su celebración con inseguridad en su rostro "Emmm… ¿Esos no eran los tipos malos?" preguntó inocentemente.

Izuku y el resto simplemente negaron con la cabeza.

* * *

**_(Spa)_**

De vuelta con las lecciones sobre cómo ser un adolescente normal, fue el turno de Zatanna.

Ella decidió llevar a las chicas y a un reacio Izuku a un pequeño spa. La mayoría estaban siendo atendidas por las mujeres del spa; Barbara estaba recibiendo incómoda una pedicura, Zatanna estaba en un tratamiento de mascarilla, Karen estaba recibiendo un masaje, Jessica recibió un tratamiento facial con algas marinas y Diana estaba luchando porque no estaba acostumbrada a que la mimaran así.

Por otro lado, Izuku y Kara se sentaron al otro lado del spa con Kara durmiendo en el sofá, sin estar realmente interesada en alguna de esas actividades 'Femeninas'

"Regla normal de la adolescente #5: El cuerpo completo de una mujer es importante y debemos mimarnos de vez en cuando" Dijo una Zee relajada mientras se hacía las uñas.

"¿Y las uñas de los pies es tambien una parte importante del cuerpo?" Preguntó totalmente incomoda Diana ya que prefería estar haciendo otra cosa que no implique un montón de extraños haciéndole todo tipo de cosas en su cuerpo… No sean mal pensados.

"¡Oh, pero mira esos callos!, tendré que sacar las armas grandes" Exclamo una masajista atendiendo a la morena antes de sacar un afilador de uñas eléctrico.

"¡Arma!" Gritó Diana sacando su lazo dorado en acto de reflejo.

La masajista se escapó gritando mientras Diana la perseguía con el laso cual vaquero, seguida del resto de las chicas, despertando a Kara que las siguió junto al peliverde que intento superar la velocidad de la rubia, ya que si se quedaba detrás de ella, tendría una gran vista de su meneo al correr.

* * *

**_(Depósito de chatarra)_**

Zatanna estaba tratando de salvar a un grupo de maniquíes de un compactador de basura. Levito en el aire con un aura mágica a su alrededor, sus ojos brillaban de un color púrpura para comenzar a bailar con un orbe de luz que invocó. Finalmente, con un gesto de la mano, lanzó el orbe y activó el interruptor que apagaba el compactador.

Aterrizó en el suelo y creó un par de guantes blancos flotantes que le dieron una orda aplauso mientras tomaba algunas reverencias de su show heroico. Zee sintió a Batgirl dandole unos toques en el hombro y le señaló que los civiles que se suponía que salvara… fueron aplastados y cubicados hace mas veinte segundos antes de que terminara con su 'Show'.

La siguiente fue de Karen en el entrenamiento heroico. Kara había agarrado al perro bulldog de quien sabe donde y lo sostenia por una correa mientras ladraba. Jessica por su parte, colocó un filete crudo en la cara de un maniquí, dejando claro el objetivo del can.

Karen se estaba asustando por los ruidosos ladridos, pero rápidamente se encogió y sacó sus lanzadores de misiles indicándole que estaba lista… o al menos lo creia.

Diana les dio la señal para comenzar. Kara de inmediato soltó al perro y Karen presionó sus botones de sus guantes con la esperanza de atacar al animal, pero nada sucedió. La mirada amenzante del can la alertó y comenzó a volar mientras el perro le ladraba y la perseguía antes de saltar sobre el maniquí con filete. Karen se escondió detrás de Diana cuando Bumblebee e Izuku palidecieron al ver al perro prácticamente destrozando la cara del maniquí. Karen se desmayó en el hombro de Diana al verlo, a lo que la amazónica consolo a la pequeña con el indice

La ultima en el entrenamiento fue Jessica, ya que estaba aun en contra de la idea de la violencia. Diana señaló a Barbara conduciendo una pala mecánica que amenazaba con aplastar los falsos civiles. Jessica, sin embargo, se negó a luchar contra la máquinaria creando asi una construcción verde alrededor de los maniquíes y luego la envió lejos del peligro con una sonrisa segura, pero eso no detuvo la máquina para aplastar a Kara e Izuku que se suponía que eran su equipo.

Segundos después, Kara destrozó la boca de la máquina, enviando escombros a la cara de un maniquí y mandando a Izuku a los brazos de Diana por el impulso destructivo.

* * *

**_(Cinema)_**

En la siguiente lección sobre cómo ser una adolescente normal, las chicas decidieron ir al cine… Lamentablemente para nuestro héroe favorito, la mayoría votó en una película llamada 'Dull Expressionless Love'. Todo el equipo se sentó a ver la película en la misma fila… Pero no todos estaban contentos por la elección

"Regla adolescente normal #6: Romance" Dijo Bárbara mientras comía unas palomitas interesada en la película.

"Solo quiero afirmar que quería ver la nueva película de Danger Zone" Se quejó Kara mientras la película pasaba de una escena melodramática del dolor de una ruptura exagerada. La rubia hizo la mirada a un lado y vio que su compañero masculino no estaba mejor que ella.

Izuku no estaba tan cómodo en su haciento como el resto, ya que parecía un manojo de nervios con la mirada en la pegajosa película, no había estado en algún cine con alguna chica que no haya sido su madre cuando era un niño… ¡Ahora estaba el solo en un cine con 6 chicas líndas!

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Diana ya que las escenas de la película la confundían.

"Veras, Dick le está diciendo a Sabrina que todavía ama a su prima segunda Lavinia y que teme que ella no sienta lo mismo porque todavía está enamorada de su malvado hermano latino secreto, Sebastián" Dijo Karen con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de que la película era simplemente mala.

Diana miró las escenas con confusión "Los chicos adolecentes son raros" Dijo Diana, aún sin entender la película.

"Y que lo digas…" Dijeron Karen, bárbara, jessica y Zee de forma soñadora.

A medida que avanzaba la película, pronto llegó al 'clímax' donde el actor principal se encontró con la bella protagonista durante una tormenta. Dijeron algunas líneas cursis sobre cómo el amor nunca puede morir y cómo el suyo ardía tan brillante como una estrella. A continuacion el chico tomo a su amada en brazos y se preparaban para su gran beso romántico… Pero digamos que una espectadora tomó muy mal esa acción.

"¡Cuidado Hermana! ¡Te está atacando!" Exclamo Diana mientras sacaba su espada y comenzaba a cortar la pantalla, terminando la película ante el agradecimiento de Izuku y Kara cansados de ver esa pegajosa cinta.

El equipo abandonó el cine poco después, con una Diana cabizbaja después de que le explicaran la situación.

"Acéptenlo, ella no tiene idea de cómo ser una adolescente normal" Expuso Kara aún si estaba agradecida de salir de esa película.

"No, no podemos rendirnos ahora… no le daré la espalda a este equipo" Exclamo Barbara deteniendo la negativa de la rubia.

"Además, solo ha pasado un día, tal vez dentro de unos dias Diana será tan normal como cualquier otra persona, nadie es bueno en nada la primera vez" Agrego Izuku, validando las acciones de Diana e intentos fallidos de ser considerada normal.

"Debe haber una manera de desconectar a una princesa guerrera amazona entrenada a una adolescente cualquiera... ¿Pero que?" Se preguntó Barbara antes de que las luces del muelle que contenía una feria cobraran vida, prendiendo un foco sobre su cabeza.

Los siete héroes se volvieron hacia el muelle, ya que estaba lleno de todo tipo de lugares de reunión para adolescentes que podrían distraer a la amazónica de su costumbres. Había una galería, locales de comida, una noria y una montaña rusa, así que el grupo pasó la mayor parte de la noche en el paseo marítimo, alejándose con algunos animales de peluche de recuerdo, un fotomatón llenos de risas y buenos momentos que lograron atrapar la diversión dentro la Diana.

Al decidir terminar su primera noche en equipo, decidieron ir a un lugar propuesto por Zee.

* * *

Caminando por la calle frente al paseo marítimo, encontraron uno de los lugares de reunión más populares de la ciudad, una panadería/Tienda de dulces llamada…

"¡Sweet Justice!" Exclamaron emocionadas todas, a ecepción de Izuku, Diana y Bárbara que eran nuevos en la ciudad.

El grupo entró en el lugar e Izuku podría haber jurado que tenía dolor de muelas con solo estar parado en la tienda. Había todo tipo de productos horneados, chocolates, helados y otros dulces que cubrían la vitrina junto al mostrador. Barbara estaba presionando su cara contra el cristal de la caja, solo mirando la colección de dulces. Del otro lado del cristal salió un niño de su edad con cabello rubio y una sonrisa amable en su rostro, que se acercó al mostrador y saludó a las chicas.

"Hola chicos, ¿qué les puedo ofrecer? Tenemos dulces, productos horneados y golosinas azucaradas como nuestra especialidad" Dijo el cajero con su voz llendo a un kilómetro por segundo como si tuviera demasiado azúcar.

"Hola Barry" El grupo a excepción de Diana, Izuku y Barbara.

"¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? ¿Lo de siempre? ¿Lo de siempre? ¿Lo de siempre? ¿Lo de siempre? ¿Lo de…?" Detuvo sus palabras al notar caras nuevas "¡Oh! ¡Ustedes son nuevos!" Dijo viendo a los tres nuevos que le de volvieron el saludó.

"¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? Si quieren algunas sugerencias, puedo dárselas" dijo el camarero rubio sacando en un borrón una pequeña libreta debajo del mostrador.

Izuku, Diana y Barbara miraron el menú, pero no estaban seguros ya que la selección era bastante grande. Entonces, Zatanna decidió ordenar por ellos.

"Barbara tendrá la Sorpresa Del Gatito De Vainilla Con Chispas, Diana tendrá la Muerte Por Chocolate…" Comentaba Zatanna, en lo que Diana extendiera una maza, pero Zatanna la apartó ignorando la acción "Y nuestro caballero Izuku tendrá el Sunday Dulce Justicia".

"Entendido, en seguida vuelvo con sus pedidos" Dijo el camarero rubio antes de correr a la cocina.

Tan pronto como el equipo se sentó, sus órdenes ya estaban servidas en su mesa.

"_Eso fue rapido_…" Pensaron Barbara, Izuku Y Diana.

Cada uno comenzó a degustar sus dulces, siendo solo Diana la única que aún no probó si pedido, mirando extraña la amalgamación de chocolates fríos en un gran tazón mientras la tocaba con la cuchara.

"Es solo chocolate Diana, no tiene nada de malo" Le indico Izuku antes de tomar otra cucharada de su helado

Diana tomó una cucharada del dulce que tenía delante, sacó la lengua y lamió.

Sus ojos se abrieron con estupefacción y juró haber escuchado un coro de angeles cuando hizo contacto con su postre. Ella dejó caer la cuchara antes de hundir la cara en el tazón y devoró todo su contenido como una bestia hambrienta antes de terminarla unos segundos después con una gran respiración.

"Más... ¡Debo tener más de este elixir embriagante!" Dijo casi histérica antes de volverse hacia una asustada Karen y señalar su batido de fresa "¡Tú! ¡¿Vas a tomarte eso?!" Sin esperar una respuesta de la morena, le arrebató el batido y se lo trago todo como sin basilar.

Al ver que ella no iba a detenerse allí, Jessica empujó su Pie de limon hacia el Amazonas que rápidamente lo comio, seguido de cerca por los postres de los demás que estaban más estupefactos por el repentino arranque de Diana.

Después de terminar con el helado de Izuku, miró fijamente hacia adelante con un leve tic en el ojo derecho… Antes de desmayarse de cara en su tazón.

Un poco preocupada de que pudiera haber colapsado por una sobrecarga de azúcar, Karen la toco en la parte posterior de la cabeza solo para que Diana se despertara de golpe, exaltando a la pobre Karen.

"¡**CAMARADAS**! ¡Este hermoso manjar es lo más embriagante que he probado en mi vida! ¡Mucho mas que cualquier bebida Amazónica! ¡Me conmuevo a declarar que celebremos nuestras futuras victorias en este lugar!" Exclamó la amazónica con aires de grandeza, mientras frotaba el envase del batido de freza en su mejilla... Izuku sólo se pregunto si esto se debía al azúcar o por la emoción.

Ante esta propuesta, Bárbara se levantó con las manos en alto "¡Si! ¡Dulce justicia, por la victoria!" Exclamo con los brazos al aire.

"¡Y yo no sé que quiso decir con eso!" Diana la imitó, aunque todavía increíblemente feliz de descubrir este lugar.

**¡Plum!**

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del local fue abierta ruidosamente por un grupo de robots que parecían botes de basura con ruedas de tanque. El equipo observó la conmoción y los robots con confusión.

"Ya les dejamos claro que no estamos vendiendo el el local" Le dijo la dueña del lugar junto a su esposo "¡Este lugar es nuestra vida!".

"_Este establecimiento ha sido seleccionado para una demolición por el ayuntamiento de Metrópolis_" Indico primer robot "_Tienen 30 segundos para desalojar las instalaciones antes de que comencemos los procedimientos de demolición_".

"Barry, llama al abogado" Le pidio la mujer al camarero sin despegar la mirada de la máquina.

Barry corrió a la oficina administrativa en busca del teléfono para llamar al abogado, pero los robots ya habían comenzado su cuenta regresiva. Diana se secó rápidamente la cara y se preparó para luchar contra los robots.

"Camaradas, esta es nuestra oportunidad, debemos defender este establecimiento de estas amenazas metálicas" Les dijo Diana mientras el robot continuaba su cuenta regresiva.

"Pero no estamos listos para esto" Dijo Karen por temor a la situación.

"No tenemos otra opción, lo que estos robots están haciendo no puede ser legal, no pueden demoler un edificio sin el permiso del propietario y mucho menos con inocentes dentro" Indico Izuku terminando de analizar la situación mientras abría su camisa, revelando su traje de héroe listo para actuar.

"Tiene que haber una manera de resolver esto sin recurrir a la violencia" Dijo Jessica aborreciendo la idea de luchar contra los robots.

"La hay…" Dijo Kara golpeando sus puños "Golpéalos antes de que te golpeen a ti" Sonrió ante su plan.

El temporizador de los robots llegó a cero y luego sacaron de varias herramientas de destrucción.

"_Comienza la demolición_" Dijo el robot antes de que Wonder Woman lo golpeara en la cara, ya vestida con su armadura de guerrera.

El resto de los robots dirigieron sus miras al equipo de héroes que decidió hacer acto de aparición.

"No destruirán este establecimiento" Dijo Diana mientras sacaba su espada "No me importa si estas máquinas se rigen por las leyes del hombre, ¡Luchamos por lo que es correcto!"

"¿Qué tal si hacemos esto más justo?" Preguntó Supergirl crujiendo los nudillos, lista para reducir el número de maquinaria.

Dulce Justicia se convirtió rápidamente en una zona de peleea cuando los robots atacaron todo a su alrededor. Izuku y Diana golpearon a uno de los robots juntos en un golpe combinado rompiéndolo en pedazos, Jessica usó su anillo para levitar a la mayor cantidad de gente del restaurante, pero fue un poco difícil ya que los robots se balanceaban sobre ella com martillos y sierras obligándola a retroceder. Karen intentó golpear a uno de los robots con sus pequeños puños… sin hacer nada.

"Uh oh" Dijo Karen antes de que el robot comenzara a perseguirla mientras gritaba asustada.

Kara disparó su visión láser a toda velocidad, creando una cadena de destrucción de los bots. Zatanna, por su parte, estaba usando su magia en todo el lugar, manteniendo a los robots lejos de la gente y de paso destruyendo algunos. Todo iba bien, hasta que el víctoreo de los civiles la distrajeron lo suficiente como para que uno de los robots la lanzará contra un par de mesas. Barbara trató de usar algunos de sus artefactos, pero antes de que pudiera usar algo, la hicieron estrellarse contra una de las mesas.

"Consentrate y actúa la rápido, Batgirl" Dijo Jessica, creando un escudo entre Batgirl y algunos de los robots.

"Si… lo tendré en mente" Dijo Batgirl levantándose aturdida por el golpe.

Izuku se dio cuenta de que tenían que terminar esta pelea rápidamente, o las personas que aún estaban en el local iban a sufrir las consecuencias. Recordó de inmediato su estadía con Gran Torino y como usaba cualquier espacio para su ventaja dándole una idea.

Concentrando energía en sus piernas, se irgio con fuerza antes de salir disparado contra un muro y utilizar sus extremidades para comenzar a rebotar en las paredes como una pelota de goma. Izuku continuó la ofensiva contra los robots, atravesándolos con sus extremidades firmes para luego seguir rebotando por las paredes repitiendo el mismo patron de ataque.

"Maldita sea Nerd, tienes que dejar de presumirnos tu habilidad, nos haces quedar mal" Dijo Kara en broma, casi, y enfatizo el CASI, admitiendo que Izuku se veía bien haciendo lo suyo.

"Concéntrese en la lucha hermanas, debemos terminar con esto de una vez" Les indico Diana al darse cuenta de que los últimos civiles habían sido evacuados.

Dicho esto, Izuku aterrizó justo a su lado mientras el resto del equipo se reunía a su alrededor. El equipo de superhéroes recién formado cargó contra los robots restantes.

"¡**SMASH**!" Izuku gritó partiendo uno de los robots con el puño relampagueante.

Wonder Woman envolvió tres robots junto con su lazo y los arrojó fuera del establecimiento siendo apostados por la inercia del lanzamiento.

Los ojos de Kara se pusieron rojos y dispararon su visión de calor cortando a la mitad un duo bots.

"**_Sobolg noc emrased_**" Zatanna usó su magia para convertir las armas de varios bots en glovos que los hizo flotar hasta el techo, hasta que Barbara y Karen arrojaron sus armas haciendo estallar los globos y dejándolos caer fuertemente contra el suelo.

Por ultimo, Jessica utilizó su anillo para envolver juntas las últimos tres máquinas con un papel de regalo, imposibilitando así sus movimientos.

Lentamente el equipo salió del restaurante con una sonrisa y un tenue brillo en ellos, sintiéndose bastante bien acerca de su primera victoria como equipo.

"No puedo creer, ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡NUESTRA PRIMERA VICTORIA COMO EQUIPO!" Exclamó eufórica Batgirl con ojos de estrella.

"Debo admitirlo… se sintió bien" Respondió Kara con sinceridad ante su acto heroico.

"Así es compañeros, esta fue una primera victoria digna de un grupo de héroes" Dijo Kara con el puño en el pecho frente a todos que la veían sonriente "Asi que podemos decir que… ¡LO LOGRA…!"

**¡BRUMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Antes de terminar su discurso de victoria, el restaurante se derrumbó a pedazos detrás de ellos, aparentemente se habían olvidado de tener en cuenta el daño a la propiedad durante su pelea, mezclado con el daño que hicieron los robots… La panadería no pudo soportar mas.

La cara de Izuku perdió todo su color cuando su mandíbula cayó al suelo en estado de shock. Incluso después de todo el esfuerzo que realizaron y la derrota del enemigo, los robots aún completaron su misión de demoler el edificio… Le ayudaron al enemigo.

La felicidad de Barbara se hizo añicos, Karen casi se desmaya, Zatanna estaba en estado de shock, Jessica se mordió el labio inferior con vergüenza y Kara se frotó el cuello con culpa.

Wonder Woman, por su parte, sintió que había fallado en su misión con la destrucción del establecimiento, se sentía tan avergonzada e indigna, nada podría empeorar esto.

"A-Al menos nadie resultó herido" Dijo Bárbara, tratando de animarlos.

En ese mismo momento, un pequeño escuadrón de mujeres altas, musculosas y totalmente blindadas rodeó al equipo que fijo su vista en ellas estando en guardia con rapidez. La armadura de las mujeres compartía similitudes con la que usaba Diana, pero en todo caso tenían más músculos y belleza refinada por edad.

"Solo tenías que decirlo, ¿no?" preguntó Kara, mirando a Barbara.

"¡**DIANA**!" bramo una voz detrás del grupo de mujeres guerreras.

"Oh no…" Dijo Diana con miedo evidente en su voz.

Las guerreras se separaron, revelando a una mujer musculosa con cabello largo y rubio y una belleza madura para ella. Estaba envuelta en una piel de animal marrón claro y llevaba una pequeña corona sobre su cabeza.

"Estás en muchos problemas, jovencita" Dijo la gran mujer firme y dominante causando que todos sudaran del miedo por la presión que causaba su tono.

Diana suspiró mientras se volvía hacia sus amigos y compañeros de equipo "Amigos, ella... es mi madre" admitió desalentada.

"Amiga, tu madre parece el jefe final…" Chilló Barbara con miedo detrás de un congelado Izuku, encogida ante la torre de músculo con dos veces su tamaño.

"¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Y por qué está tan enojada?" Preguntó Karen escondiéndose detrás de Kara con miedo.

"Soy la reina Hipólita del clan de las Amazonas, y he venido aquí para llevar a mi hija fugitiva de regreso a casa" Dijo Hipólita con un tono severo, algo sorprendiendo al grupo con esta revelación.

"Espera, pensé que era tu destino o lo que sea salvar al mundo del hombre" Kara preguntó confundida.

"No tiene ese destino, se disfrazó de guerrera, participó en el Torneo de Atenea y Afrodita sin mi permiso y robó un bote para venir aquí" Explicó la reina conteniendo la ira en su voz lo mejor que pudo... Sin tener resultado.

"Diana ... ¿Te escapaste?" Preguntó Izuku, sorprendido por esta noticia.

"Si… y no lo volverá a hacer, ¡Estarás castigada por el resto de su inmortal vida!" Exclamó la reina tirando de la oreja de Diana y llevándosela con ella, mientras Diana se quejaba.

Izuku no se sentía bien sin hacer nada, pensó que esto no era correcto, Diana solo quería ser una heroína capaz de acabar con la injusticia que crea el ser humano y tenía la habilidad para eso, pero alguien le negaba ese deseo… No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Decidido, avanzó lentamente hacia la espalda de la reina, a pesar de que Barbara y Karen estaban haciendo señas para volver con ellos con un claro temor.

"¡Espere!" Exclamo Izuku, haciendo que Hippolyta se detuviera y bajara su mirada al hombre adolecente frente a ella.

"¿Qué quieres… conejita enmascarada?" Preguntó Hippolyta todavía sosteniendo a Diana por la oreja.

Izuku se asustó un poco al ver a la mujer más alta y su séquito armado. Una palabra equivocada y podría muy bien estar de camino al hospital, pero una mirada a Diana le dio el coraje de mantenerse firme, estaba muy familiarizado con las personas que decían lo que nunca podría ser o hacer... Su triste infancia siempre lo cargara con ese recuerdo.

"Um, primero…" Se quitó la máscara mostrando rostro "Soy… un hombre, en segundo lugar, Diana podría haberse disfrazado para ingresar al torneo que mencionó hace unos momentos, pero pasó esas tareas, ¿No es así?"

La revelación de su verdadero género conmocionó a la reina de las amazonas, pero la pregunta despertó su curiosidad.

"Sí, los superó, pero aún así participó en el torneo en contra mis deseos" Expuso la Reina severamente con el objetivo de hacer que Izuku deje de contradecirla.

"Pero ella todavía los pasó sin algún tipo de truco o trampas, eso significa que se ganó el derecho de estar aquí" Contrarrestó el peliverde manteniéndose firme de sus palabras, pues las decición que estaba dando la reina le causaba vergüenza hacia las guerreras amazónicas "Sí, ella te desobedeció, pero al mismo tiempo tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones, aún si usted no esta de acuerdo con ellas.

"¡Es demasiado joven para tomar esas decisiones! ¡Solo tiene 317 años!" Hipólita dijo con firmeza, su voz vaciló ligeramente ante la lógica detrás de las palabras de este hombre.

Ignorando el hecho impactante de la edad de Diana, continuó su discurso "¡Eso es 300 años más que la mayoría de los adolescentes cuando comienzan a tomar sus propias decisiones! ¡Sé que si se queda hará la diferencia!" Dijo Izuku con firmeza antes de fijarse en Diana "Ell dijo que tenía lo necesario para ser una heroína, pero aún tiene mucho que aprender, ella podra salvar el día… no… ¡Algún día podrá salvar al mundo porque su corazón esta decidido en ello!, No es solo una niña, o una princesa... Ella es Wonder Woman" Termino con una gran sonrisa, sacando una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos de Diana antes las bellas palabras que le dijo su compañero.

Detrás de él, Barbara, Karen, Zatanna y Jessica tenían lágrimas en los ojos por el discurso de Izuku, aunque Kara mantenía una cara fuerte a pesar de tener unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Eso fue hermoso" Susurró Barbara secándose una lágrima.

Diana, sintiéndose fortalecida por las palabras del joven, se estabilizó antes de enderezar su postura y mirar a su madre.

"Madre, el tiene razón, soy más que suficiente para tomar mis propias decisiones y he demostrado que soy digna de estar aquí, y si no aceptas ese hecho… entonces estaré decepcionada de ti" Dijo Diana con firmeza sacando un jadeo de la reina y el resto de las guerreras.

La reina Hipólita se volvió hacia Izuku con un gruñido. La rabia se podía ver en sus ojos mientras trataba de mirar a Izuku hasta la muerte que de inmediato abandonó todo su valor y fue abrumado por la potente mirada de la reina haciéndolo sudar a mares.

"¡**TU**!… ¡Tu Hiciste esto! ¡Debería haber sabido que un hombre pondría a mi propia hija en contra su madre y su gente!" Gritó Hippolyta señalandolo con un dedo acusador al héroe que de inmediato trató de reaccionar.

"¡Espera! ¡Podemos hablar mejor de esto!" Dijo rapido Izuku levantando sus manos en defensa "¡Tu hija es su propia persona y tal vez eso a veces te enoja pero tienes que aceptarlo por su propio bien!"

"Madre, puedes confiar en el juicio de Izuku, tiene el corazón de un noble guerrero" Trató Diana de dialogar con su madre.

Esto causó que las otras amazonas jadearam nuevamente, ya que esto no había sucedido nunca en la trono amazonas… Tener confianza a un hombre.

"¿Por qué debería tener su palabra?, el es simplemente un hombre" Dijo Hippolyta señalando a Izuku con el seño fruncido.

"Porque… Porque… ¡**EL ES UN HEROE**!" Exclamó a los cuatro viento la morena.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, hasta que la reina y las amazonas comenzaron a reirse de aquella exclamación, molestando no sólo a Diana, sino al resto del equipo que fruncido el seño.

"¡Ajajajajaja, no me había reído tanto en mucho tiempo…! ¡¿Este pequeño hombre un héroe?! ¡Ajajajajaja!" Se reía la reina y sus seguidoras, sólo para detenerse al ver que el resto de las adolecentes fuera de la discusión estaban junto a Diana ubicadas frente a un sorprendido Izuku.

Aunque sólo llevaban un día de conocerse, Izuku demostró ser una gran persona con un aire a su alrededor que las hacia sentirse cómodas, además de demostrar su valía y habilidad como héroe, sin importar que su primer misión como equipo no resultó tan victoriosa… El era parte de su equipo.

"No estoy bromeando madre, dejame demostrártelo para que puedas…" Diana intento hablar, pero un repentino estruendo en en la tierra la interrumpe.

Del muelle, saliendo disparado del agua, aterrizó un enorme exoesqueleto robótico con el logotipo de Lexcorp en el centro seguido de varios robots que destruyeron Dulce Justicia, atrayendo la atención de todos.

"Ese es un traje de robot de demolición de Lexcorp, Lex Luthor los usa para obras de demoliciones" Dijo Barbara mientras miraba al robot gigante.

"¿Por qué Lex Luthor haría algo como esto? ¿No es un gran multimillonario o algo así?" preguntó Kara mientras entrecerraba los ojos al robot gigante.

"¿Por qué malgastas tu tiempo en balbuceos inútiles, Diana?, una verdadera amazona se enfrenta a cualquier peligro que tenga ante ella" Dijo Hippolyta antes de que ella y sus guerreros amazonas cargaran contra los robots y el traje mecánico gigante.

Mientras que las mujeres guerreras fueron contra los bots de demolición más pequeños, el mecha los golpeó fácilmente con un barrido de brazo. De los hombros del traje mecánico, un par de cañones surgieron y dispararon explosiones de un material viscoso que encerro a las guerreras amazónicas, incluida la reina Hipólita que intentaba liberarse sin éxito.

"¡Madre! ¡Eres un cobarde, muestra tu cara si eres un hombre de verdad!" desafió a Diana antes de sacar su espada y escudo.

Izuku se puso la máscara y se preparó para una pelea, seguido de cerca por las otras chicas que se preparaban para la batalla.

"¡Sí, adelante Lex! ¡Muéstranos lo que tienes!" Gritó Kara.

"¡HA! ¿Crees que soy Lex?" Una voz aguda llegó por un altavoz en el mech antes de que una ventana en el cofre se abriera para que pudieran ver el interior sin nadie dentro.

"Oh, esperen…" Dijo la voz antes de que una silla se alzara lentamente para revelar a una joven rubia que no parecía mayor de diez años.

"Como decía… ¡Ja! ¿Creen que soy Lex? ¡No! ¡Soy Lena Luthor!" Dijo la niña con soberbia.

Hubo un silencio sobre el campo de batalla antes de que Kara hiciera la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos.

"... ¿Quien?" Ella preguntó.

Esto dejó en silencio a la niña "¡¿Estás bromeando ?! ¡Soy Lena Luthor! ¡La mente criminal más grande y joven del mundo!" Dijo Lena, completamente ofendida porque nadie sabía quién era ella.

"Oh sí, ¿no eres esa niña de los comerciales de Lexcorp?" Preguntó Izuku tratando de reconstruir la identidad de la niña, recordando lo comerciales y noticias del genio millonario más joven del mundo.

"¡No soy un niña! ¡Soy el autor intelectual de este brillante plan para deshacernos de todos los estúpidos adultos y adolescentes de Metrópolis!" Dijo Lena con euforia como si estuviera en la cima del mundo.

"¿Um que?" Kara preguntó, todavía tan confundida como todos los demás.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Tengo que explicárselos?" Lena preguntó indignada.

"¡Sí! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!" respondió Batgirl.

La pequeña suspiro molesta "Ayudé a crear uno de los sistemas de juegos más adictivos para los L-Visors, los visires que utilizan casi el 80% de Metrópolis, ¡Pero puse un codigo que pone a los adolescentes en trance para siempre! ¡Y para asegurarme de que los adolescentes tontos comprarían los visores, necesitaba destruir todo lo que les parezca divertido que los distraiga de ellos, las películas, esos tontos puestos de juego, los restaurantes populares y este muelle" Lena comenzó a explicar su malvado plan "¡Y una vez que todos los adultos y adolecentes tengan sus cerebros congelados, los niños gobernarán la ciudad! ¡Mwajajajajajajaja!"

Este plan no tuvo un gran impacto para los jóvenes héroes ni para los experimentados guerreros amazónicos.

"Ese es el plan más tonto que he escuchado" Dijo Kara impasible.

"¡Tu eres la tonta!" Lena respondió con ira al ver que su 'brillante' plan fue insultado por la adolescente.

"Pero no tiene sentido, ósea, ¿cómo funcionaría la sociedad sin personas que sepan cómo operar la ciudad? ¿Que hay de a la policía, los bomberos, los médicos, las personas que cocinan alimentos, entre otras procesiones que no pueden hacer los niños?" Señaló Izuku mostrando los defectos del plan, que en su opinión, parecía más un capricho infantil que un plan malvado.

"¡ESO NO ME INTERESA!" Lena gritó antes de atacar a los jóvenes héroes con el mecha gigante.

Lena tiró de una palanca cuando los brazos del traje mecánico gigante se elevaron en el aire antes de lanzarlos hacia los héroes. El equipo se dispersó, evitando el ataque que destrozó una parte del muelle, mandándo algunos de los escombros a punto de golpear a las amazonas capturadas. Hipólita y sus guerreros se prepararon para lo peor, pero no llegó.

**¡Plum! ¡Crash!**

Los ojos de la Reina Amazona se abrieron y lo que vio fue algo que no esperaba. Izuku utilizó el 8% del One For All y destrozó los escombros de madera con ambos puños, antes de que las alcanzara.

El momento de conmoción no se detuvo allí para la reina, Izuku se dio la vuelta y pateó un robot de demolición hacia el traje mecánico. Lena le dio un manotazo al bot, pero eso le dio a Diana la oportunidad de desarmar los cañones con su espada con su lado. Kara voló a toda velocidad golpeando el traje mecánico en el estómago, enviándolo al piso. Zatanna y Jessica combinaron sus poderes para contener el traje mecánico. Las construcciones de luz verde y las cuerdas mágicas moradas ataron los brazos y las piernas del traje mecánico que intento liberarse, causando en el proceso algunos daños en el muelle.

"Necesitamos terminar esto rápidamente" Dijo Izuku, al ver que el muelle no duraría contra este tipo de daño, no quería que se repitiera la destrucción de un establecimiento.

"El exoesqueleto es demasiado duro para penetrarlo, la mejor manera de detener esto es desde adentro" Dijo Barbara, sacando una pequeña tableta con una pantalla de los esquemas del robot cuando Supergirl, Wonder Woman y Bumblebee se reunieron para escuchar el plan "Si podemos encontrar una forma de causar cortocircuito, podemos cerrar su programa junto al resto, en lugar de solo golpearlo como lo hicimos en Sweet Justice"

"¿Pero cómo?" Preguntó Izuku.

Kara miró alrededor del muelle y vio una guitarra eléctrica y un amplificador inalámbrico dejado por alguien en el escenario del muelle. Volo rapido y la agarró para mostrarselo a los demás con una sonrisa.

"Una vez mientras tocaba en casa mi gatarra electrica a un volumen tan algo, que cause un gran apagón en mi vecindario por una semana completa… ¡Solo enciéndelo el amplificador hasta el diez y luego BOOM!" Ella dijo totalmente emocionada de realizar dicha acción.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Puedo conectar tu guitarra a la central del traje desde dentro que te dará una potencia más grande que un amplificador y poder freír los circuitos de esa cosa!" Batgirl totalmente concentrada cuando explicó su plan.

"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?!" Supergirl preguntó súper SÚPER emocionada.

"El único problema es cómo vamos a enchufar el amplificador. Está alojado dentro del traje y no hay una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para que podamos alcanzarlo" Señaló Izuku viendo que Zee y Jessica no podrían contener al traje junto a los bots más pequeños.

"En realidad, hay algunos pequeños puertos de escape térmico a lo largo de la parte inferior del torso lo suficientemente grande como para que pueda entrar" Señaló Bumblebee en el esquema.

"Va a ser peligroso, ¿Crees que podrás manejar esto?" Pregunto preocupada Wonder Woman.

"No quiero… ¡Pero debo hacerlo si queremos salvar el muelle y los adolescentes de Metrópolis" Dijo con firmeza en sus palabras por primera vez.

"Estás haciendo algo muy valiente, Bumblebee" Dijo Izuku con una sonrisa, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, apenándola en el proceso… pero feliz.

"Está arreglado... Batgirl, quédate aquí y trabaja en el enlace del dispositivo electrónico, Kara, dale cobertura, Deku y yo distraeremos a esta Lena Luthor junto Jess y Zatanna en lo que bumblebee conecta el cable, ¿Entendieron?" Dijo Wonder Woman a lo que todos asintieron en conjunto, saliendo listos para terminar la pelea.

Izuku, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern y Zatanna comenzaron su ofensiva contra Lena y sus seguidores cuando las ataduras no resistieron mas.

Izuku comenzó a correr en círculos, esquivando las manos de Lena que intentaba atrapar a Izuku sin exito; Jessica creó una mañana gigante que cubrió la cabina cegando a la niña momentáneamente. Lena arrancó de un tirón la manta de energía, pero luego fue recibida con fuegos artificiales mágicos por cortesía de Zatanna que la obligó a cubrirse los ojos dentro de la cabina. Wonder Woman aprovechó esta oportunidad y cargo fuerte con su escudo la pierna del traje mecánico, haciendo que se desestabilizará unos momentos.

Lena intentó atacar a la Donde Woman, pero Izuku actuó rápido y golpeó la palma mecánica desviándola a un lado. La pequeña niña gritó de rabia y frustración mientras los adolescentes continuaban esquivándo todos sus ataques, manteniéndola ocupada y distraída de la amenaza real para ella.

De vuelta con Batgirl, Kara y Karen, acababan de terminar de hacer las modificaciones al cable del amplificador.

"Okey, estamos listos para la fiesta" Dijo Batgirl antes de dárselos a Karen.

"Hagamos esto" Dijo Karen antes de encogerse junto con los amplificadores.

Kara agarró un sorbete de plástico y cargó a Karen dentro. Con cuidado puntó a uno de los puertos de escape mientras el resto del equipo mantenía a Lena en su lugar. Kara respiró hondo antes de dispararla velozmente al puerto de escape.

Karen viajó a toda velocidad através del puerto de escape, estando más cerca de las fuentes internas del traje mecánico, estaba ardiendo dentro del núcleo del robot, pero Bumblebee aguantó lo mejor que pudo sabiendo que estaba cerca. Muy pronto se encontró en el área principal del circuito del traje mecánico, voló hacia el centro de la placa de circuito y con dificultad conectó el amplificador al núcleo principal.

"Chicos, el amplificador está conectado… ¡Llego la hora!" Indico Karen por su comunicador con la respiración ligeramente agitada por el intenso calor.

De vuelta afuera, Barbara y el resto del equipo escucharon a su amiga, dándole la señal a Bárbara que se encontró una canción lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir el traje de un verso. Batgirl activó la música y el amplificador comenzó a sonar a gran Volumen dentro del traje gigante.

Kara con una gran sonrisa comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos, siguiéndole el ritmo a la música acompañante con gran emoción cambiando de poses mientras volaba.

La música comenzó a hacer temblar el metal de la máquina, haciendo que tornillos y tuercas se rompiera por las costuras que se abrian por el temblor. Bumblebee salió rápidamente del traje mecánico tan rápido como pudo, pero justo antes de salir por donde entró, fue golpeada por un poderoso rayo de electricidad que la mando volando duramente contra el núcleo.

En el haciento del piloto, Lena estaba tratando de recuperar el control de su descontrolado mecha que sólo soltaba chispas en los monitores, pero en cambio comenzó a hacer un berrinche cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido derrotada.

"¡NOOOOOO! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO ES JUSTO!" Gritó como la niña malcriada que era antes de que el mech se detuviera "Uh oh…" Dijo antes de que el traje se tambaleara unos cuantos pasos hacia la calle y cayera de espaldas de el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter al impactar contra el asfalto.

El equipo de superhéroes rodeó el traje mecánico cuando Bumblebee salió disparado del puerto de escape en una estela de humo negro. Karen volvió a su tamaño normal y comenzó a jadear cuando el calor del horno casi le dio un golpe de calor.

"¡¿Alguien tiene agua, por casualidad?!" Preguntó Karen mientras se quitaba el casco, revelando el sudor y cansancio en su brillante cara jadeante y roja.

Zatanna materializó una botella de agua ante Karen que rápidamente tragó todo para luego caer cansada al suelo.

Izuku, Diana y Kara comenzaron a liberar a la madre de Diana y sus guerreros, arrancando con fuerza el material que se había endurecido por fuera. Uno por uno, los guerreros amazónicos fueron liberados de sus prisiones y se pusieron de pie.

"Madre, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Diana preocupada de que su madre estuviera herida, pero sólo levantó una mano contra ella para que parará de hablar.

"No te preocupes, hija... Me alegra que estés bien" Dijo Hippolyta, orgullosa de que su hija se hubiera enfrentado a ese coloso de metal y venciera en el acto. Respirando profundamente, se preparó para lo que iba a decir a continuación.

"Diana ... me equivoqué contigo... Este día, has demostrado la sabiduría de Atenea y el verdadero espíritu de una guerrera amazona... Este día ... has demostrado con creces que eres digna del título de Wonder Woman" Declaró la mujer, colocando una mano orgullosa sobre el hombro de su hija y sonrió con una sonrisa genuinamente cálida por primera vez desde que Diana podía recordar.

Hipólita se volvió hacia Izuku y lo miró severamente.

"Hombre, has demostrado tu temple, como tal… confiaré en tu juicio... Cuida de mi hija" Dijo Hippolyta con una sonrisa tranquila, en Algún momento de la historia supo de hombres dignos del título de héroes… pero no había conocido a uno tan joven.

El peliverde se irgio firme ante sus palabras "¡Sí… lo haré!" Dijo Izuku ligeramente sonrojado debajo de su máscara.

"¡Amazonas! ¡Volvemos a casa!" Dijo Hipólita a sus guerreras, que se reunieron en filas y comenzaron su partida hacia un gran barco vikingo atrancado en el muelle.

Justo antes de unirse a ellas, la reina llevó a su hija a un lado para decir algo en privado de las demas guerreras y el equipo de adolescentes.

"Diana, sé que te falta algo de conocimiento de los hombres, pero te aseguró que ese hombre es uno de los pocos dignos de estar junto a una amazona… Quizás acepte que estés junto a el" Le susurró Hippolyta al oído de su hija, haciéndola sonrojar al entender lo qué quiso decir

"¡Madre!" jadeó Diana avergonzada.

"Todo lo que digo es que él podría ser un muy buen compañero para ti... Un poco flaco, pero siendo un digno guerrero… solo considéralo" Dijo Hippolyta, guiñándole un ojo a su hija antes de irse en el mismo camino de sus guerreras al barco, dejando a úna sonrojada Diana que acababa de experimentar una de las costumbres de un adolecente normal… Ser avergonzada por tu propia madre.

Poco tiempo después, la policía llamó a los padres de Lena y se la llevaron furiosa en su auto, lo más probable es que esté castigada de por vida.

Como una forma de disculparse con los ciudadanos de Metrópolis, el mismo Lex Luthor decidió donar el dinero y hacer que sus robots reparen por completo todas y cada una de las propiedades que su caprichosa hermana había destruido, incluida Dulce Justicia.

Sin embargo, con la llegada de la policía también llegó la llegada de las multitudes de civiles, que querían ver a los nuevos héroes que habían salvado a su bella ciudad. Al escuchar los aplausos de sus nuevos fanáticos, el nuevo equipo no pudo sino sentirse orgulloso de sus logros.

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto" Dijo Supergirl, saludando a las animadas masas con una sonrisa mientras los demás se unían recibiendo su nuevo reconocimiento y adulación.

* * *

**_(Casa de Zee)_**

Más tarde, ese mismo día, las chicas y Izuku estaban pasando el rato en el lujoso cuarto de Zee, viendo las noticias que ahora contaban la historia sobre ellos derrotaro el traje metálico controlado por la más joven de la familia Luthor.

"… Y después de una lucha titánica entre estos héroes adolescentes y la terrible preadolescente, Lena Luthor, la ciudad fue salvada, pero la pregunta sigue siendo: ¿Quiénes son este nuevo equipo de Súper Héroes?" La presentadora informó antes de que Kara decidiera cambiar el canal para encontrar algo más entretenido.

"Es difícil de creer, ¿sabes?" Karen preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¡Lo sé! La primera vez que salimos como un equipo real y ya nos muestran en las noticias" Dijo Zatanna cepillando su cabello, recordando la adulación que recibieron en el muelle.

"Si… aunque aun no tenemos un nombre que nos identifique" Añadio Kara ante ese hecho, era un equipo pero no tenían un apodo genial.

"Ya lo averiguaremos con el paso del tiempo, apenas paso sólo un día desde que formamos el equipo" Indico Izuku a su lado, viendo también que las noticias se difundieron en las redes.

"Debería ser algo genial como Peace Destroyers… o righteous hell" Propuso Kara algunos ejemplos, sólo para que todos negaran ante las opciones.

"Esos nombres van mejor para un equipo de villanos… no de héroes" Contrarrestó Jessica, sacando un suspiro molesto de la rubia.

"¿Y que tal Teen Justice?" Objeto Izuku atrayendo la atención de todos por el buen todo que tenía.

"¿Teen Justice?… Me gusta, no es tonto ni cursi… ¿Ustedes que opinan?" Les dijo al resto del equipo, pareciendo estar conformes con el nombre.

"Entonces este será el nombre por el cual nos recordarán en nuestras hazaña Heroicas, ¡Los Teen Justice!" Exclamó Diana, siendo secundada por el resto del equipo, antes de volver a relajarse cada uno en su lugar.

Mucho había sucedido en solo unos pocos días, pero nadie dijo que el camino para ser un héroe sería tan sencillo. Izuku sonrió ante el hecho de que ahora tenía un equipo con el que contar, pero no solo eran un equipo... Eran amigos.

Puede que esté lejos de casa y de las personas que el conoce, pero Izuku sintió que… este también podría ser su nuevo hogar.

"Disculpa Izuku, ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?" Preguntó Diana, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

"Um, s-si…claro" Dijo Izuku con un sonrojo en su rostro al sentir su mano sobre el.

Salieron de la habitación hacia el pasillo para no serie interrumpidos por nadie.

"Izuku, me gustaría disculparme por dirigir la ira de mi madre sobre ti, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, entonces ella me habría llevado de nuevo a themyscira" Se disculpó Diana con calma, ahora dirigiendo una pequeña sonrisa "Te agradezco por defenderme, sé que tienes tu propia búsqueda, pero estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí con nosotras"

Aquel último comentario lo sonrojo de la vergüenza "N-No tienes nada que agradecerme, solo hice lo que pensé que era correcto" Dijo Izuku reteniendo fallidamente sus nerviosismo.

Diana le sonrió a Izuku antes de inclinarse un poco y plantar un pequeño beso en su mejilla. La mente del peliverde se congeló abruptamente, coloreando su rostro de un fuerte rojo mientras su cabeza humeaba como una tetera.

Diana se sonrojó ante lo que hizo, antes de darse la vuelta y volver con las chicas. Izuku por su parte estaba a punto de desmayarse aún en el pasillo, sin darse cuenta de que esto… era solo el comienzo.

* * *

**11.430 palabras**… me duelen los dedos.

Mi récord de escritura de palabras es de 18.000, pero eso sólo fue para el final de un viejo fanfic.

Esperó que les haya gustado, hice algo diferente algunos aspectos al episodio original de la serie, pero creó que lo capte bien.

También dejó en claro que el nombre del equipo no es una copia falseada de los Teen Titans, buscaba nombres para equipos de Súper héroes en google y me apareció un listado con palabras al azar donde utilice dos que estaban en el montón.

Intentaré subir dos capítulos al mismo tiempo cada semana, no me importa si tengo mucha audiencia o no, quiero escribir porque me divierto compartiendo mi ingenio con ustedes.

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo amigos!_

_¡Ryu Shiro se despide!_


	3. Amor Problemático

_¡¿Que onda, Que onda amigos?!_

_¡Aqui les saluda Ryu Shiro con un nuevo capítulo!_

Verán, Estube trabajando estos últimos 5 días para traerles ahora los TRES siguientes capítulos al mismo tiempo y darles algo para entretenerse. También aviso que estuve más atento a las faltas de ortografía para no dificultarles algunas partes de la lectura.

**_Pablo Zapata_**: En realidad Izuku no dijo nada del One For All a las chicas, sólo dijo sus habilidades y que era un PODER HEREDADO, sin revelar la verdadera verdad… ¿Acabo de decir verdadera verdad?

**_Ken_**: Muchas gracias por tu comentarios, me hace seguir adelante con la razón. A partir del capítulo 5, comienza la acción de la batalla, incluso me atrevo a revelar que también agregare un pequeño adelanto del primer reto serio del equipo que ira desarrollándose en unos pocos capítulos.

**_Skull Flame_**: Gracias por tu comentario, Skull. Si eres un buen fan de DC, ya sabrás bien quien es barry, y sobre la villana… ¡TENGO UN BASTO LISTADO PARA UTILIZARLAS CONTRA NUESTRO PURO IZUKU MIDORIYA! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Esperó que les guste ;)

* * *

_#AmorProblemático_

Ha pasado una semana desde que el y las chicas formaron su equipo e hicieron su debut contra la más joven de la familia Luthor. En esa semana, también hicieron público el nombre de su equipo tras detener unos asaltadores de bancos en plena acción, pero después de eso, no paso nada nada extravagante más allá de eso.

Después de que una patrulla nocturna en busca de signos de problemas, cada uno decidió irse a su casa a descansar.

Kara terminó chocando la cara contra su almohada y se durmió al instante, al igual que Izuku en su propia cama. Ahora que eran un equipo, no le molestaba como antes el compartir su habitación… pero aún lo detestaba.

Izuku por su parte pudo dormir mejor desde que regresó de la patrulla, pues comenzó a ignorar el hecho de que dormía en la misma habitación que una chica, sólo por el hecho que de lo quiera o no, no hay otra opción que irse acostumbrando por su propio bien.

* * *

**(Residencia Danvers)**

Eran alrededor de las 10:30 a.m. cuando el sonido de la puerta principal de la residencia de los Danvers comenzó a sonar, sacando a la rubia de su sueño por el constante ruido del golpeteo.

"¡Kara! ¡Izuku! ¡Uno de sus nuevos amigos está aquí!" La señora Danvers llamó desde abajo.

"¡No puedo bajar! ¡Estoy en la ducha!" Llamó Izuku desde el baño del pasillo habiendo madrugado para hacer sus ejercicios mañaneros.

Kara al escuchar eso se levantó a regañadientes de su cama desordenada y bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta principal. Kara abrió la puerta, esperando poder golpear al que la despertó, pero ese no fue el caso.

Frente a Kara no estaba otra que Zatanna vistiendo su atuendo de Maga con hombreras, sombrero y todo.

"¡Hola Kara!, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por haber aceptado cuidar a mis bebés por el día" Dijo Zatanna con una sonrisa brillante cuando entró en la casa tras decir lo suyo.

"Uh… ¿pasa?" Kara dijo sarcásticamente antes de registrar lo que Zatanna había dicho, "Espera, ¿Qué?" Ella preguntó con un aire extrañado.

"Oh, Anoche te envié un mensaje de texto sobre cómo necesito que cuides a estas dos bellezas por el día de hoy" Dijo Zatanna sosteniendo dos conejos blancos en jaulas separadas en sus manos "¿No te acuerdas? Dijiste que estaba bien" Dijo sonriente entregándole a Kara una de las jaulas y sacando su teléfono, abriendo mensajes de texto y mostrando la conversación entre ellos. Su mensaje es muy largo sobre que había sido contratada para una función súper importante y la respuesta de Kara era un simple "_como sea_…" por haber tenido pereza de leer todo eso... Otra vez Kara hiso lo mismo.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Kara, sólo para que la maga se impresione por lo desordenada que era el lado de la habitación de la rubia, mientras que el lado de Izuku era más que impecable. Zatanna le dio las jaulas a Kara cuando ella comenzó a limpiar la habitación con magia.

"Ahora hay algunas reglas que necesito que sigas, no te preocupes, son solo un par" Dijo Zatanna, agitando su varita recogiendo los papeles en el suelo "Solo debes darles de comer zanahorias orgánicas lavadas y peladas dos veces, para lavarlas debes usar agua a una temperatura no superior a 30 grados, no uses agua del grifo, no hagas sonidos fuertes porque eso los asusta y…"

"¿Por cuanto tiempo te vas?" Preguntó Kara abrumada por todas las reglas con una clara exageración en cada palabra.

"Una hora…" Respondió con simpleza, antes de acordarse de un detalle importante "¡Ah! Una cosa más, debes mantener a Sir Reginald Buttonsweet y Cottontail Cloudy separados en **TODO** momento sin importar nada" Dijo Zatanna tan seria como pudo antes de sonreír "Ya le envié a Izuku una copia de las reglas por si acaso, ¡Tengo que irme, mamá los quiere!" Dijo dándoles a los dos conejitos una sonrisa encantadora y meneo de caderas.

Kara la miró mosqueada la puerta "Rayos… y yo pensé que Izuku era demasiado dulce para mí, ¿No tienes alguna funcion a la cuál ir, o algo así?" preguntó Kara esperando sacar al mago de su habitación y casa.

"¡Ah cierto! ¡Adiós, me tengo que ir!" Se decidió Zatanna antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Una vez que Kara estuvo segura de que Zatanna halla salido de su casa, miro ambas jaulas en sus manos y su personalidad inmediatamente tomó un impactante giro.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿No eres las cosas más lindas que he visto en mi vida?!" Ella exclamó con una voz juguetona mirando soñadora a los pequeños animales "¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? ¡Ah, a quién le importa! ¡Tu te ves como un… Merlín!" Ella dijo, señalando al conejito a su izquierda "Y tu pareces un ... ¡Harry Houdini!" Señalo a la que estaba a su derecha.

Abriendo la jaula de Merlín, comenzó a acurrucarse contra el conejo y reír.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estoy ahogando en ternura, son tan suavecitos!" Gritó Kara alegremente dando vueltas en la habitación con el pequeño en sus brazos, antes de encerrarlo en su jaula y hacer lo mismo con el otro pequeño animal.

"Ummm..." Una voz detrás de ella hizo resonar sus oidos.

Congelándose en su lugar, se dio la vuelta rapido para encontrar a Izuku, que ahora llevaba una camiseta blanca y pantalones verdes, secándose el cabello húmedo y mirándola aún abrazando al conejo.

"Tu… No viste... Nada" Dijo Kara lentamente con tono amenazante y una mirada tenebrosa hacia su compañero de cuarto que de inmediato miró hacia otro lado con nerviosismo.

"N-No sé a qué te refieres... yo no vi nada, jeje" Dijo el peliverde nervioso, sabiendo muy bien que su vida estaba en juego si no le seguía la corriente.

"Buen chico" Sonrió Kara antes de volver a acariciar al conejito que todavía estaba en sus brazos con entusiasmo.

"¿Entonces supongo que Zatanna era la que estaba en la puerta?" Izuku supuso.

"Bingo, Nerd" Dijo Kara antes de volver a poner a Merlín en su jaula y sacar a Harry Houdini nuevamente en la muestra de afectó.

"¿Estás segura de que deberías jugar con ellos así?" Preguntó Izuku antes de arrodillarse junto a Kara.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Kara con recelo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras acariciaba la mejilla con el conejito con la suya.

"Es solo que… ¿No serán magicos o algo así?" Preguntó Izuku nerviosamente, levantando las manos por miedo a recibir un puñetazo de la chica que lo miró seria "Solo digo que como Zee es una usuaria magica, ¿Qué pasa si sus mascotas también tienen magia? ¿No serán peligrosos?"

Kara mantuvo una mirada escéptica, antes reírse ruidosamente frente a un confundido Izuku. Ella continuó riéndose casi hasta el punto de caerse por el costado, hasta que tuvo que detenerse para tomar aire y mirarlo seriamente.

"¿Estás comparando seriamente estas bellezas esponjosas con monstruos de ciencia ficción? ¡Mira esta cara! ¡¿Esta cara te dice que es un monstruo peligroso?!" Le preguntó con intensidad la rubia empujando a Harry Houdini en su cara, para luego volver a poner el conejito en su jaula, dejando bien claro su punto.

Cuando se fijo en ambas jaulas, vio con tristeza como ambos conejitos intentaban alcanzarse el uno al otro mientras hacía pucheros con ojos tristes... Esto tiro del corazón de la rubia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió dejar salir a los conejos para que jugar entre ellos sin restricciones. Cuando alcanzó las cerraduras, Izuku atrapó su muñeca en el acto antes de hacerlo.

"No lo hagas Kara, deben permanecer separados como dice en las notas de Zee" Dijo Izuku recordándole a la rubia las instrucciones.

Kara le gruñó mientras liberaba su mano con brusquedad, tratando nuevamente de desbloquear las jaulas, pero Izuku una vez más la atrapó.

"Okey, has eso otra vez y te lastimaré encerio" Le advirtió la rubia creciendo el seño.

"N-No podemos romper las reglas que Zee nos puso, ella confía en nosotros" Trató de hacerla entrar en razón para que no traicionara esa confianza.

Kara entrecerró los ojos antes de intentar abrir nuevamente las jaulas, sólo para ser detenía una tercera vez.

"¡Te lo buscaste!" Exclamo Kara antes de derribar a Izuku al suelo y empezar a rodar por el suelo de madera cada uno luchando por dominar al otro e impedir sus acciones.

Izuku hizo todo lo posible para luchar contra la chica que ahora estaba arriba de el con una sonrisa mientras hacían presión con ambas manos, pero no lograba superar la fuerza de su agarre, incluso activo el Full Crowling para ganara terreno, pero la chica seguía metiendo presión, así que opto por intentar deslizar su mano para tomar una mejor posición…

**Boing~**

Sólo para que los forcejeos se detuvieran abruptamente al sujetar algo.

Los dos lentamente miraron hacia abajo para encontrar que Izuku había agarrado accidentalmente… uno de los pechos de Kara.

Un silencio incomodo soplo por la habitación, mientras nuestro querido héroe estaba en un shock con el rostro caliente, por otra parte, Kara estaba estática con su flequillo cubriendo los ojos y los labios ligeramente abiertos.

De inmediato, los ojos de Kara brillaron en una intensa furia que dirigio hacia Izuku quien pudo reaccionar a tiempo en una voltereta para evitar el golpe que partió la madera del piso con una expresión iracunda antes de volver a mirarlo con esos ojos que lo hicieron palidecer.

"Espero que lo hayas disfrutado… ¡**PORQUE ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE SENTIRÁS EN TUS ÚLTIMOS 5 SEGUNDOS DE VIDA, NERD**!" Gritó Kara cargando contra Izuku que por centímetros lo esquivó, golpeando la pared con tanta fuerza que sacudió la casa y, por consecuencia, las jaulas de los conejos soltando las cerraduras y liberándolos.

Distraída por su furia inquebrantable hacia la estudiante de intercambio, ninguno de los s dos notaron que los dos conejos dejaron sus jaulas y estaban haciendo contacto entre ellos en un fuerte abrazo.

En ese momento, los dos adolescentes se detuvieron para mirar a los dos conejitos abrazándose, mientras una extraña aura rosa/blanca emanaba de ellos.

"¡Ja! ¿Ves? No pasó nada malo, solo querían abrazarse por el amor que sienten por el otro… Ahora, ¿En que estábamos?" Kara preguntó antes de levantar a Izuku por el cuello de la camisa, lista para golpearle el rostro.

"¡Espera Kara!" dijo Izuku obteniendo unos segundos más de vida.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!" Preguntó impaciente la rubia.

"¡¿No había solo dos conejitos?!" Preguntó frenético señalando a los conejos.

Mirando hacia atrás, se sorprendió al descubrir que los dos conejos ya no estaban solos, sino que ahora estaban unidos por cinco pequeñas bolas de pelo blanco con orejitas rosas.

"Oh.. dios… ¡MÍO!" Kara gritó dejando caer a Izuku en un sonoro golpe y arrodillándose para ver mejor a los pequeños "¡BEBÉS! ¡Harry Houdini, eres mama!" Dijo abrumada por lo adorable que era la vista de la familia.

Sin embargo, justo ante los ojos de ambos adolescentes, los cinco bebés brillaron en un aura rosa, multiplicándose en quince bebes, borrando lentamente la sonrisa de la rubia que vio el ritmo acelerado con el que aparecían cada vez mas hasta llenar la habitación completa.

Izuku volvió a sus sentidos y agarró a Kara por la muñeca para sacarla corriendo de la habitación justo cuando los conejos estallaron como un vencer del techo y las ventanas hacia las calles. Saliendo ya de la casa, vieron como una ola blanquecina se movia rápidamente rapidamente por las calles llevandose todo con ellos. Ambos adolescentes se miraron el uno al otro antes cambiarse y apresurarse tras el tsunami de conejos con sus trajes listos.

* * *

"¡No creas que esto te libra de lo que hiciste, Nerd!" Advirtio Kara mientras volaba sobre el peliverde que saltaba entre los techo. Izuku trago saliba en lo que seguía a la rubia, sabia que esto era en parte culpa suya, debió suponer que algo así sucedería si contradecía a su compañera.

Los dos héroes fijaron el camino por el que avanzaban los conejitos: un puesto de verduras y frutas. Los trabajadores del stand gritaron ante el tsunami de conejitos, pero antes de que los conejos se abalanzaran contra ellos, Izuku se lanzó hacia los trabajadores y los sacó del camino de low conejos que se comieron todos los artículos del puesto, dejando un carrito de verduras destrozado cubierto con marcas de mordiscos a su paso.

"Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que causen más destrozos" Indicó Izuku antes de saltar tras los conejos, recibiendo un asentimiento de la rubia en pleno vuelo.

Kara aterrizó ante la estampida de conejitos y Apuntó su mano hacia adelante con la palma abierta.

"¡Alto, conejitos!" Ordenó a Kara como si estuviera hablando con una jauría de perros. Los conejos, como era de esperar, simplemente pasaron junto a ella como una roca en un rio "No sé por qué pensé que funcionaría…" se quejo monótona soplando un mechón de cabello mientras volvía al vuelo y alcanzaba a su compañero de equipo.

"¿Cómo se supone que debemos detenerlos si no nos escuchan?" Preguntó Izuku mientras continuaba persiguiendo a los conejos.

"¡¿Cómo debería saberlo?! ¡Estas son las mascotas de Zatanna!" Kara dijo con pánico leve antes de que una bombilla apareciera en su mente "¡Espera, eso es! ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Zatanna y rápido!" Le indico a Izuku mientras volaba por delante de la marea cada vez mayor de conejos "¿Dónde está ella de todos modos?"

"Según su correo, está en el parque, actuando en su primer espectáculo pagado" Respondió Izuku manteniéndole el ritmo con el teléfono en manos.

Los dos adolescentes se dirigieron al parque, que irónicamente estaba en el mismo camino al que se dirigían.

* * *

**(Parque)**

En el parque, Zatanna estaba en una pequeña plataforma de madera haciendo trucos que maravillaban a los niños de la fiesta de cumpleaños para la que fue contratada.

"…Y con un movimiento de mi mano, detrás de tu oreja está..." Zatanna recitaba con una sonrisa alcanzando detrás de la oreja del cumpleañero, solo para sacar un pequeño conejito bebé sorprendiendo a la chica.

"Esa no es carta, es un…" Dijo el niño confundido antes de que uno de los invitados gritara y señalara hacia la calle.

"¡Conejito!" Dijeron al ver la marea de animales que se estrelló contra el pequeño parque y todos los presentes.

Saliendo de una zambullida del mar de conejitos, Zatanna levantó la vista, solo para ver a Kara flotando en el aire y un Izuku aferrado en un poste de luz, ambos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Hola, Zatanna" Dijeron sabiendo muy bien que iba a estar enojada.

"¡No puedo creer esto! ¡¿Los dejaron salir de sus jaulas para se juntaran?! ¡Esperaba esto de Kara, pero no de ti, Izuku!" Zatanna exclamó, usando magia para levitarse en una plataforma violeta hecha de luz sólida.

"Bien, en primer lugar, no me gusta cómo supusiste automáticamente que arruinaría esto…" Comenzó Kara ofendida por la suposición de su compañera "En segundo, ninguno de nosotros arruinó esto, todo fue un accidente, ¿Verdad, Izuku?" Le envió una sonrisa nerviosa al peliverde para que la respaldara.

"Um… bueno… En su mayor parte, sí" Dijo Izuku con torpeza, mirando como Zatanna fijo su vista en una nerviosa Kara que no podía evitar sentirse mal en dirigir la atención a Kars "Fue un accidente… pero mayormente fue culpa mía" Admitió Izuku para la sorpresa de Kara, todo era su culpa… ¿Y su compañero se hecho toda la culpa para salvarla?

Zatanna flotó hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido "¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto sucediera?, tenía más confianza a en ti" Le preguntó Zatanna enojada.

"¡Encerio lo siento!…¿Cómo podemos detener esto?" Preguntó Izuku al ver que el nivel de los conejos continuaba subiendo debajo de ellos.

"Déjame manejar esto" Respondió Zatanna mientras sacaba su varita con una sonrisa confiada.

"Hey, ¿quiénes son esos dos?" Preguntó el cumpleañero y sus amigos sentados en los árboles del parque.

"Oh, um, ellos son… " comenzó Zatanna, insegura de cómo llamar a sus dos amigos en pleno disfraz

"¡Somos Deku y Supergirl! ¡los fabulosos asistentes de la Magnífica Zatanna!" Exclamó Izuku con la mano libre al aire emocionando a los infantes.

Los niños comenzaron a vitorear cuando Izuku comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol, recogiendo a los niños y colocándolos en los juegos del parque para que estuvieron a salvo.

Zatanna luego tuvo una idea tras la presentación de su amigo "¡Muy bien niños! Ahora para mi próximo truco, ¡Haré desaparecer a todos estos conejos con la ayuda de mis dos asistentes!" Dijo Zatanna en su papel de anfitriona flotando en el aire junto con Supergirl.

Tras decir lo eso, Izuku se lanzo contra la gran marea debajo de el, si estos conejitos eran un producto de la magia, entonces no había que preocuparse por lastimarlos.

"**¡Smash!**" Gritó Izuku golpeando el suelo cráneo un choque que arrojó a los conejos al aire, Zatanna extendió su sombrero y se los metió dentro. Kara comenzó a recoger tantos conejitos como pudo y se los arrojó a Zatanna que repitió la misma acción un montos de veces.

En cuestión de minutos, los tres habían vaciado el parque de cualquier conejo, ganándose los aplausos de los niños por su espectáculo de desaparición.

"Uf… Al fin se acabó" Dijo Kara soltando un suspiro de alivio.

"Esto no ha terminado, tenemos que encontrar a los padres antes de que esto vuelva a suceder" Agregó Izuku antes de que los tres héroes se quedaran en silencio al ver una gran sombra cubriendo todo el parque.

Dieron vuelta la mirada, solo que Zatanna soltara unas palabras.

"Oh oh…" Dijo Zatanna antes de que una nueva ola de conejos los agradara junto a todo el parque.

Los tres héroes lucharon contra la corriente esponjosa lo mejor que pudieron, logrando sólo mantenerse a flote, pero eso no impidió que Zatanna arremetiera nuevamente contra el peliverde entre las aguas.

"¡No puedo creer que hayas roto las reglas que específicamente te dije que no rompieras!" Le gritó Zatanna enojada a un avergonzado Izuku "Pensé que podía contar contigo, pero supongo que estaba equivocada"

"Lo siento… no estaba prestando atención" Dijo Izuku sintiéndose mal por todos los gritos que recibía de su amiga mientras seguían su camino.

Kara escuchó la conversación y se preguntó por qué no solo dijo que era su culpa. Ella era la que quería sacar a los conejos de sus jaulas y causo todo esta situación problemática… pero allí estaba, tomando toda la responsabilidad de algo que fue toda su culpa… A Kara no le gustaba eso, era capaz de defenderse por sí misma.

"¡Es suficiente, Zee! ¡Yo soy la que quería sacar a Merlín y Harry Houdini de sus jaulas! ¡Izuku no tubo nada que ver, el intento detenerme y no lo escuche!" Grito Kara entrando entre sus dos compañeros "Fue un accidente mío, así que en lugar de gritarnos, ¡Ayúdanos a arreglar esto!" Pidió la rubia queriendo terminar con todo esto.

Esto, sin embargo, causó una nueva discusión por parte de la maga.

"¡¿DISCULPA?! ¡Mis pequeños señor Reginald Buttonsweet y Cottontail Cloudy son conejos mágicos de raza pura con certificados! **¡NO DEBEN LLAMARSE CON NOMBRES CORRIENTES COMO MERLÍN Y HARRY HOUDINI!**" Ella gritó con ira y frustración.

"¡Bien, bien, lo que sea! ¡Eso no es lo importante en este momento! ¡Tenemos que pensar de alguna manera para arreglar este estúpido desastre!" Exclamó Kara dejando de lado todo para centrarse en la situación actual.

Zatanna comenzó a pensar en la situación. Los conejos eran criaturas de pura magia, y la magia era la única forma de resolver esto.

"Todo esto comenzó por amor, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Zatanna, antes de cambiarse de su traje de maga a su disfraz de Heroína "¡Entonces tendré que convertir su amor en odio!" Exclamó antes de volar hasta la cabeza de la marea, liberando un aura mágica mientras los apuntaba con ambas manos.

"**¡Noicarapes us reart arap oido avleuv es salemeg samla sod satse ed roma le euq!**" Cantó la maga cuando sus ojos se volvieron morados y una ola de poderosa magia púrpura envolvió a todos los conejitos, parando finalmente la marea creciente.

Izuku, Zatanna y Kara liberaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que se habia detenido la marea de conejitos… Pero su calma no duró mucho, ya que los bebes comenzaron a reunirse todos en un solo lugar que fue amalgamandose en una especie de monstruo conejo gigante de ojos rojos.

El nuevo monstruo rugió a los héroes, haciendo que todos dieran un paso atrás por la presión del rugido.

"Emmm.. Puede que haya escrito mal ese hechizo" Dijo Zatanna un poco aterrada al ver al monstruo del tamaño de un edificio.

"No podía vencer a un ejército de esos conejitos, pero todos juntos en un monstruo... ¡Puedo hacerlo!" Gritó Supergirl antes de despegar hacia el conejo masivo.

"¡Kara, espera!" Izuku intento detenerla, pero no lo escucho.

Kara intentó atravesar al monstruo de conejitos, pero los conejos que formaban su pecho se apartaron, creando una abertura para que Kara pasara de largo en su carga. Supergirl se hacia el gigante e intentó de nuevo, pero los conejos volvieron a separarse para evitar el golpe. Una y otra vez, Kara voló hacia la espalda del monstruo con frustración en su rostro lista para atacarlo, pero la amalgamación de conejos evitó fácilmente los ataques de la rubia que enloqueció.

"¡¿Por qué no me dejas golpearte?!" Kara gritó de frustración antes de intentar una vez más golpear a la enorme bestia.

La bestia se abrió una vez más, dejando pasar a Kara y dejarla expuesta para un ataque del monstruo que mando su brazo/pata derecha hacia Kara en un intento de aplastarla en pleno vuelo.

**¡Whoosh!**

Kara jadeó antes de ser atrapada estilo nupcial por parte de Izuku en su 8% evitando que la aplastaran.

Kara miró el rostro de Izuku y sintió que el tiempo se ralentizaba.

La velocidad del salto de Izuku había retirado su máscara, mostrando su rostro serio y decidió, iluminado ligeramente por la energía de poder activado. La imagen que Kara estaba mirando ahora era la de un hombre valiente que salto al peligro dispuesto a ayudarla a toda costa, a pesar de haberle causado muchos problemas que fueron su culpa.

Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro justo a tiempo para que aterrizaran en la azotea de un edificio cercano.

"¿Estás bien, Kara?" Le pregunto Izuku preocupado por su amiga, a pesar de saber que podría cuidarse sola.

"Um… sí, yo…eh… **(toz falsa) **Estoy bien, pero… ¿Podrias bajarme?… Esto es vergonzoso" Declaro Kara mirando a otro lado, evitando que Izuku vea su rostro sonrojado.

Izuku rápidamente volvió a su actitud nerviosa contra las chicas e hizo lo que le dijo, con un sonrojo aún más grande por haber cargado de esa manera a su amiga.

Zatanna llegó rápidamente a la azotea con la esperanza de ver que sus amigos estaban bien "¿Ustedes dos están bien?" Les preguntó a sus a ambos.

"¡Sí, estamos bien!" Respondió Kara rápidamente para cambiar el tema "¿Cómo detenemos a este conejo monstruo?

"La única forma en que podemos revertir esto es atrapar a Sir Reginald Buttonsweet y Cottontail Cloudy…"

"¡Merlín y Harry Houdini!" Aclaró Kara viendo la molestia de su amiga.

"...Lejos el uno del otro, si hacemos eso, el resto de los conejitos debería desaparecer" finalizó Zatanna.

"¿Pero cómo? ¡No se sabe dónde están esos dos en esa cosa! Es como encontrar agujas en un pajar" Preguntó Izuku viendo al monstruo en movimiento.

Kara dio un paso adelante y comenzó a escanear el monstruo con su visión infrarroja, antes de señalar el área del corazón.

"¡Ahí! ¡Están en su pecho!...¡Y se ven tan lindos juntos oh~!" Exclamó Kara incapaz de superar la ternura que le causaban estas criaturas.

"¿Pero cómo vamos a llegar a ellos? ¿Ni siquiera podemos golpear esa cosa?" Preguntó Izuku.

"Creo que sé qué hacer… pero puede no funcionar" Dijo Zatanna mientras sus ojos brillaban de color púrpura.

Izuku estaba rodeado por el aura púrpura, y en una nube de humo su disfraz se había convertido en el de una zanahoria gigante. Sus ojos se abren cuando el monstruo conejito gigante lo miró como un dulce sabroso.

"No creo que me guste este plan…" Mascullo Izuku mientras el monstruo de conejito agachaba su cabeza, tragándose al pobre héroe en la azotea frente a sus compaleras.

"¡IZUKU!" Gritó Kara en completo terror por lo que acaba de pasar.

Pero de inmediato, el monstruo comenzó a gruñir mientras se tomaba del pecho con una expresión de malestar para la mirada estrañada de las chicas, hasta que escucharon un extraño sonido que comenzó a cargarse en el ambienté.

"**Delaware ... ¡SMASH!**" Una explosión de aire explotó en el pecho del monstruo, dejando salir a Izuku con ambos padres en sus brazos hacia afuera como si saliera de una película de acción en cámara lenta, aterrizando con una voltereta junto a las chicas que de inmediato se sonrojaron al verlo.

Su traje de zanahoria había sido destruido junto a la parte superior de su traje de héroe, mostrando su musculatura y miles de marcas de mordiscos o arañazos por parte de los bebés, ser digerido por un monstruo formado por innumerables animales dentro de el, era algo que no volvería a hacer.

Zatanna sacudió rápido su cabeza para despertar "¡Rápido, sepáralos!" Le gritó a su amigo saliendo del transe sonrojada.

"¡No hay necesidad de decírmelo dos veces!" Izuku contestó antes de agarrar bien a los dos conejos.

Justo cuando el monstruo de conejos se preparó para atacar una vez más, Izuku separó ambos padres a tiempo, rompiendo su abrazo y haciendo que el monstruo explotara en polvo brillante.

La gente en las calles aplaudió la derrota del monstruoso conejo. Los Teen Justice habían salvado el día una vez más y la actuación de Zatanna se desarrolló sin problemas, recibiendo sus 5 estrellas por entretener a los niños.

* * *

**(Residencia Danvers)**

Izuku, Kara y Zatanna regresaron a la casa de los Danvers, colocó finalmente ambos conejos mágicos en sus respectivas jaulas. Con un suspiro cansado, Izuku se sentó en su cama acariciándose los miles de tajos que le causó el 'Amor' de esos conejos.

Sintió un peso extra en su cama que hizo girar su mirada, Kara se sentó a su lado con un rollo de vendas en manos.

"Extiende tu brazo…" Dijo Kara antes de desenvolver las vendas.

"¿Por qué?" Izuku preguntó cansado.

"¿Quieres contraer la rabia o algo así?, tenemos que cubrir la mordidas que recibiste de esas adorables bolas de algodón" Respondió Kara, levantando su brazo derecho que estaba cubierto de docenas de pequeñas marcas de mordiscos, sacando un suspiro mientras comenzaba a vendarlo "Sé que puedo ser impulsiva en todo y no controlo mi fuerza cuando me enojo… Perdón por todo lo que te cause hoy… Izuku" Se disculpó la rubia de corazón, terminando de vendarle el brazo.

Una sonrida tímida apareció en los labios del héroe "No te preocupes Kara, también fue mi culpa… es solo que, siempre he sido tímido con las chicas y esto todavía es nuevo para mí, así que no sabía como tratarte antes de que todo esto empezará" Le Respondió Izuku mientras Kara seguía envolviendo su brazo con vendas.

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Eres tímido con las chicas?, te das cuenta de que eres el único chico en este equipo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Kara mientras seguía riéndose y cuidando sus heridas, sin poder ignorar el creciente tinte rojo en el rostro de su amigo que tenía bien en cuenta esa aclaración.

"Ustedes dos parecen una pareja que intenta arreglar sus problemas" Indico Zatanna con una sonrisa, haciendo que los dos héroes adolescentes se sonrojaran, antes de que la chica se riera entre dientes.

"Estoy bromeando, queridos" Dijo inocente, haciendo que los dos suspiraran "Bueno, supongo que tengo volver a casa… estos pequeños ya hicieron mucho por hoy" Indico Zatanna con ambas jaulas en manos "Y no te preocupes mi querido asistente, te haré un traje nuevo para reemplazar el roto… ¡Le encantaste a los niños!" Dijo emocionada por la buena reseña que le dieron por la actuación de su amigo frente a los niños.

"¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Nos vemos!" Se despidió Zatanna saliendo finalmente de la casa.

Una vez que Zatanna se fue, Kara golpeó a Izuku con un ligero golpe en el hombro que le dolió.

"Eso, fue por lo que hiciste hace rato…" Dijo Kara con la mirada sería y sonrojada por recordar el 'Incidente' que causó todo el tumulto de hoy.

"Mensaje recibido" Respondió Izuku frotando donde ella lo golpeó igual de sonrojado, pero inesperadamente para cualquiera, Kara le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla del peliverde, causando que se iluminará como un semáforo con la mirada atónita.

"Y eso fue para salvar el día… Heroe" Dijo Kara con una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba gratitud junto a un tierno tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

Izuku salio de su estupor y miró a la chica un momento antes de sonreír un poco, tal vez ella no era tan mala como él pensaba.

La mirada de Kara cambio abruptamente a una amenazante "Dile a alguien lo que paso aquí y te romperé el cuello" Amenazó ella, a lo que Izuku apartó la mirada pálida del temor mientras temblaba... Mejor dejamos con que era buena y ya.

* * *

**(Al día siguiente)**

No ubicamos en Metrópolis High, donde nuevamente se reinicia la semana de clases para la desgracia de muchos adolescentes.

En al otro lado del campo deportivo de la escuela, Jessica estaba expresando sus frustraciones con Izuku por lo que había sucedido en el entrenamiento de los Green Lantern esta mañana en lo que caminaban por el campus.

"...Y luego Kilowog dice que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, ¡Juro que el problemas graves de ira!" Decia Jessica frustrada por su discusión con su entrenador asignado "Desearía haberle arrojado un pulpo a la cara…" Bofeo cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

"Creó que lo que intenta es hacer que te vuelvas más fuerte en el combate, así son los maestros por naturaleza y aveces funciona… Pero no veo que tengas que hacer eso, tu estilo pacifista esta bien para ti" Explicó Izuku con una sonrisa tranquila, de todos sus años escribiendo sus 13 Cuadernos de análisis de Héroe con múltiples estilos de lucha, aprendió que cada héroe tiene su propio estilo personal y no puede copiar o asimilar uno nuevo cuando ya fue establecido por si mismo.

Jess libero un pequeño suspiró, antes de mostrar una sonrisa agradecida "Gracias Izuku, necesitaba oír eso… es bueno tener un amigo como tu para lidiar mis problemas" Agradeció la chica, avergonzando al peliverde que se rascó la nuca con la mira al otro lado, pues de todo el equipo, sólo el era el más comprensivo para poder charlar de estas cosas y poder desahogarse, esta también era una oportunidad para ir conociéndose menor.

"N-No hay de que Jessica, pero seguro también puedes hablar de estos temas con algunos de tus compañeros de Green Lantern" Agregó el peliverde mirando como de inmediato la chica volvió a fruncir el seño molesta.

"Agh, eso quisiera…" Dijo rodando los ojos para luego continuar "No llevó mucho tiempo en los Green Lantern así que no conozco a muchos, y aparte de mi, solo hay otro humano en las filas… pero es un dolor de cabeza peor que Kilowog" Agregó con clara molestia en la persona que tenía en mente.

"¿Como se llama? ¿Es bueno?" Izuku preguntó curioso "Aunque si te molesta hablar de eso…"

"No no, esta bien, no me molesta" Indico Jess mientras continuaban su camino "Su nombre es Hal Jordan, es hábil… pero se cree demasiado bueno, su ego es algo que más me molesta cuando entrenamos, además siempre usa la violencia para resolver todo sin pensar en otra solución, creeme que Hal..."

"Escuché que alguien me llamaba" Exclamó Hal llamando la atención de Izuku y Jess detrás ellos haciendo poses "Jugador estrella del equipo y el más guapo de toda la escuela, Hal Jordan se presenta para el servicio" se presentó con mucha confianza.

"Hablando del rey de Roma… Hola Hal, ¿no deberías ir al campo con el resto del equipo?" preguntó Jessica con molestia señalando al equipo haciendo algunos calentamientos y pasándose la pelota entre ellos.

"No, no hay necesidad de eso, el juego comienza en aproximadamente media hora y será muy sencillo ganarles, por eso yo, ¡Ah!" Gritó Hal antes de esconderse detrás de Izuku "¡Ella está aquí! ¿Por qué está ella aquí?!" Exclamó con miedo el deportista.

Izuku y Jessica miraron al otro lado del campo donde el equipo visitante estaba bajando del autobús que recién habia estacionado.

"Um… ¿Tienes miedo del equipo visitante?" Preguntó Izuku viendo a los atletas con el equipo deportivo.

"No es el equipo al que temo Es… ¡A ella!" Fue todo lo que dijo Hal antes de que Izuku y Jessica miraran hacia donde Hal apuntaba, y no estaban seguros de qué pensar cuando señalaba a la última persona que bajaba del autobús.

Era una chica con apariencia inocente. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, piel clara, unos labios rojos, ojos color morado y una hermosa figura. Llevaba un uniforme amarillo de porrista, que mostraba sus piernas y no tenía mangas. En cualquier caso, Izuku y Jess estaban confundidas porque la chica parecía inofensiva.

"¿Quien es ella?" preguntó Jessica

"Ella es Carol Ferris, mi… ex novia" Respondió Hal mientras tiraba de Izuku para cubrirse bien antes de mirar a Jess "Tienes que sacarme de aquí ahora" Le susurró en suplica.

"¿Por que estas asi? Se ve bastante normal" Preguntó Izuku, un poco molesto porque lo estaba usando como un escondite ambulante.

"Ustedes dos no la conocen como yo, ella es muy intensa… por cierto, ¿quién eres tu?" preguntó Hal, finalmente reconociendo a Izuku a pesar de que lo estaba usando como escudo.

"Soy Izuku Midoriya" Se presento Izuku.

"Es uno de mis amigos, y no un escudo humano" Aclaro Jessica tirando a Hal de su amigo "Okey Hal, ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que enfrentara mis problemas en el entrenamiento de esta mañana?" Le recordó la chica para intentar hacer que entre en razón y lo superara.

"Bueno, sí, pero me refería a problemas como combatir un supervillano o una invasión alienígena… No a ex novias locas" Recalcó Hal encogiéndose de miedo.

Izuku no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo este tipo se metió en un grupo de policías espaciales intergalácticos si una ex novia es suficiente para asustarlo.

En ese momento, la chica de aspecto inocente fijo sus ojos hacia donde estaban hablando los tres héroes. Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca molesta y se alejó del resto de las porristas hacia detrás de las gradas del campo.

Mientras Jessica le decía a Hal que enfrentará a su Ex, cosa que aún negaba hacer, una luz brillante de color violeta/rosa se comenzó a presentar en el campo.

Los tres héroes fijaron su vista a la fuente de la luz y fueron sorprendidos por la vista que tenían ante ellos.

La chica de cabello inocente ahora llevaba un vestido rosa con una falda y mangas hinchadas, un cuello blanco y guantes hasta el codo que le daban la apariencia de una princesa con una tiara rosa incluida. Pero lo único que se destacó fue un anillo de color violeta en su mano.

"Hal Jordan, yo, Star Sapphire... ¡FINALMENTE TE ENCONTRE!" Gritó Star Sapphire antes de dirigir hacia el mencionado una enorme explosión de energía rosa en forma de corazón.

Izuku activó el Full Cowling y apartó a sus dos compañero del camino de la explosión que creó una devastación en el campo, dejando un inmenso cráter… creó que quedó claro porque Hal dijo que ella era intensa.

Todo el mundo comenzó a huir cuando Star Sapphire se envolvió en un corazón llameante de energía fogosa y mandaba una serie de explosiones por donde huían, siendo que cada uno comenzó a correr por su cuenta, hasta que una fuerte explosión los atrapó por detrás, lanzándolos directamente al vestidor de los jugadores en un duró golpe.

"¡¿Quien es ella?!" Exigió Izuku levantándose aún con la adrenalina de miles de explosiones por todo el campo, era como si Katchan los estuviera atacando sin misericordia.

"¡¿Y por qué está tratando de matarte?!" Le siguió Jessica también alterada.

"Es una especie de historia complicada" Dijo Hal antes de comenzar a explicarles un poco "Cuando empeze a salir con ella, no sabía que era una Violet Lantern" Dijo sólo para ver la confucion en ambos "Una Violet Lantern, a diferencia de los Green Lantern que usan la fuerza de la voluntad, ellos usan la del amor… y como dije antes, ellos son muy intensos en el tema del amor" Recitó con terror al final.

"¡Por supuesto que tu de todas las personas tendrias que salir con una supervillana! ¡Juro por mi anillo que te destrozare cuando todo esto terminé!" Le amenazo Jessica irritada por las payasadas de Hal al esquivar las respuestas "Necesitamos detenerla… ¡Es hora de ser Héroe!" Exclamo invocando su traje de héroe en un destello de luz verde.

"¡Voy detrás de ti, Jessica!" Dijo Izuku terminando de ponerse la máscara.

"je, déjenme mostrarles cómo se hace" Dijo Hal recuperando su confianza, antes de levantar su puño derecho "En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura, ningún mal se escapará de mi vista… ¡Que aquellos que adoran el poder del mal, tengan cuidado con mi poder! ¡La luz de la Linterna Verde!" Exclamó con su brazo por encima de su cabeza, solo para que nada sucediera.

Los ojos de Hal se abrieron antes de intentarlo de nuevo, pero aún no pasó nada.

"¡¿Por qué no funciona?!" Hal exclamó agitando con desesperación el anillo antes de detenerse y darse cuenta de algo "Oh oh… creó que olvide cargarlo"

"¡SERÁS MÍO, HAL JORDAN!" Grito Star en medio del temblor que creaban sus explociones

"¿Por que esta tan enojada?" Izuku le preguntó a Hal queriendo saber el origen de toda esa ira.

"Creó que es porque rompí con ella" Respondió Hal buscando en su bolsa de deportes su batería portátil "Sabía que romper con ella a través texto no fue la mejor idea" Dijo 'un poco' arrepentido, lanzando a un lado varias cosas de su bolsa.

"¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!" Exclamaron con euforia Izuku y Jessica ante lo que el deportista había hecho.

"¿Qué? Le puse un emoji de carita sonriente, no soy el Joker" Trató de defenderse sin mucha importancia.

"¡ERES UN COMPLETO INCENCIBLE! ¡ES LO LAS BAJO QUE HAS HECHO EN TU VIDA!" Exclamo furiosa la chica antes de voltear hacia el peliverde "¡Izuku, eso nos deja a nosotros dos lidiar con el problema!" Dijo Jessica recibiendo un asentimiento de Izuku para salir ambos rápido de los vestidores, dejando a un Hal pintado al margen al haberlo descartado al instante.

"¿Estaran saliendo esos dos?… pff, que estoy diciendo, Jess no puede resistirse a este encanto natural" Se dijo a si mismo con una sonrida creida al espejo, volviendo a buscar su batería por todo el lugar.

* * *

**(Campo deportivo)**

Todo el campo de fútbol parecía una zona de guerra, habían cráteres humeantes por todo el campo, se destruyeron las gradas y los postes de las porterías se partieron por la mitad.

Cuándo ambos héroes de verde salieron de los vestidores, inmediatamente Star, quien estaba envuelta aún en esa aura de corazón fogosa, se fijo en ellos, más concretamente hacia la chica que estaba 'Tocando' a su Hal Jordán hace un rato.

"¡Tu!" Star señaló a Jess que sólo se señaló confundida "¡No te dejaré tenerlo! ¡Hal Jordan es mío, MIO!" Reclamó la chica haciendo más intensa su aura.

"Espera, espera, espera" Dijo Jess, agitando la mano para comprar unos segundos y asimilar lo que Dijo "¿Tu crees… que Hal y yo ...? HAHAHAHBAHAHAHAHA! No no no no no... no... ¡NO!, ¡Nunca saldría con ese perdedor aunque fuera el último hombre en la tierra!, es decir, ¿Acaso ya viste como es?, es decir..."

Fue interrumpida cuando una flecha rosa paso volando a su lado, llevandose unos cuantos mechones de su cabello dejandola congelada por no haber sentido el ataque que pudo lastimarla seriamente.

"¡SILENCIO! ¡El es perfecto y mejor que nadie más! ¡Nuestra ruptura debe ser por culpa de tus desvergonzados trucos de mujerzuela!" Declaró Star con furia ciega hacia Jess quien ya decidió que se paso de la raya con lo que dijo.

"¡¿M-MUJERZUELA?!… Ohohohoho okey, tú te lo búscaste princesita" Declaro Jess enojada y lista para detenerla de una forma no 'muy' violenta, Izuku la detubo con una mirada seria.

"Jess, no te alteres por lo que dijo, tranquilizate" Le indico a su compañera antes de mirar a Star "Tengo un plan para detenerla sin causar mas problemas"

Izuku avanzo unos pasos delante de ella para estar cara acara con Star "Espero que esto funcione" Penso el peliverde antes captar la atencion de la chica.

"Star Saphire, no vale la pena perseguir a alguien que no siente lo mismo por ti, estas gastan tu amor por alguien que no lo vale" Comenzo a gritarle a la villana, antes de dirigirle una mirada a Jess para que le siguiera la corriente.

"Es cierto, el tiene muchos defectos, primero, usa demasiado producto para el cabello, Segundo, su aliento casi siempre apesta, y su ego hace que la escuela se vea pequeña en comparación" Enumeraba Jess los defectos del deportista.

"¡Hey, eso no es cierto!" Dijo Hal ofendido, sacando su cabeza de la entrada de los vestidores.

Izuku vio cómo la villana estaba pensando en todos estos hechos y tuvo una idea, no le gustaba pero funcionaria, Izuku Midoriya por primera vez en su vida… estaba insultando a alguien.

"¡Sí! ¡Tiene razón! ¡Acabo de conocerlo y ya detesto su actitud!" Agregó Izuku con algunas gotas de sudor, nunca antes había inaultado a alguien.

"¡Oye!" Volvió exclamar Hal.

"El punto es, Star, que podrías tener algo mucho mejor que… él, pero para hacer eso, primero debes aprender a amarte a ti misma y darte cuenta de que desperdicias tu amor con este incencible" Contaba Jessica ahora mas tranquila cuando Carol comenzó a levitar hacia el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos ante las palabras de la chica.

"Star Sapphire, no tienes que estar perdiendo tu tiempo con alguien así, es un desastre" Con Izuku señalando a Hal, estando ahora menos nervioso de contar cosas negativas para calmarla.

"De nuevo, todavía estoy aquí, ¿Por qué no la envían volando o algo así?" Dijo Hal, agitando las manos molesto.

"Ambos tienen razón, no necesito estar enamorado de Hal para ser feliz…Basta con amarme a mí misma" Dijo Star Sapphire sonriendo como una chica enamorada, antes de que su aura de Zafiro brillara una vez más "Y por eso, cuando aprenda a amarme a mi misma… ¡ALGUN DÍA TE CONVERTIRÉ HAL JORDAN, EN EL HOMBRE QUE MEREZCO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Exclamó con su locura intensa, antes de despegar hacia el cielo y desparecer del lugar.

"Emmm okey, eso no es bueno" Dijo Jessica viendo hacia donde se fue volando "Creo que entendió mal lo que dijimos".

"Así es, ahora hay una loca Violet Lanter allá afuera rondando por la ciudad, ¿Por qué no pudieron golpearla y ya?" Preguntó Hal un poco molesto que su ex ahora era más intensa que nunca por lo culpa de ambos.

"No, hicimos lo correcto Jess, buscamos una solución sin violencia a la situación y no hubo necesidad de luchar… Realmente lo hiciste bien" Comentó el peliverde con orgullo en su compañera

Jessica solo sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo cuando Izuku la consoló.

Después del ataque de la villana de rosa, el juego de fútbol se pospuso indefinidamente hasta que se repare el campo.

* * *

**(Dulce Justicia)**

Un par de horas después, Izuku, Jess y los otros miembros del equipo recibieron un mensaje de Barbara, el mismo decía:

"¡Chicos! ¡Nos vemos en el muelle lo antes posible! ¡_Tengo una gran noticia que mostrarles!" (seguido de un montón de emojis locos)_

El equipo se reunió en el muelle donde Bárbara rebotaba como un cachorro tratando de obtener un hueso.

"Estamos aquí Barbara, ¿cuál es la gran noticia?" Preguntó Diana.

"Bueno, solo quería mostrarles esto, pausa para un efecto dramático... ¡Dulce Justicia ha sido reconstruido!" Exclamó Barbara mostrando la tienda de dulces recientemente reconstruida.

"¡Genial!, me vendría bien un poco de azúcar!" Agrego Kara con una sonrisa.

"¡Por nuestra próxima victoria celebraremos aquí!" Diana gritó emocionada por probar nuevamente ese elixir helado que la alteraba.

"Bueno, sí, pero eso no es lo que quería mostrarles" Interceptó Barbara mirando de izquierda a derecha sin razón "Síganme" Dijo mientras guiaba al grupo al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa en la parte de atrás.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Barbara se inclinó sobre la mesa y comenzó a tocar el dispensador de sorbetes en medio, como si entrara en un casillero o una combinación segura. Finalmente abriendo y cerrando el dispensador, dejo caer las pajitas por toda la mesa, luego retomó su asiento.

Pasaron unos segundos y no pasó nada. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar la razón para hacer eso, la cabina pareció volcarse contra la pared, siendo reemplazada rápidamente por una cabina idéntica desde el piso.

El grupo se deslizó por lo que parecía un tobogán antes de aterrizar en algo firme y sueave. De repente, una luz se encendió sobre sus cabezas y descubrieron que estaban acostados sobre un colchón en lo que parecía ser una especie de área subterránea.

"¡Compañeros Justucieros! ¡Permítanme presentarles nuestra nueva guarida secreta!" Barbara exclamó felizmente mientras más luces se encendían, mostrando áreas individuales para cada uno de los héroes con un color característicos de sus trajes.

"¡Una guarida secreta!" Exclamo Izuku con emoción y sorpresa por su propia guarida de héroes como en los cómics.

"¿Cómo construiste esto en solo un par de semanas?" preguntó Kara igual de sorprendida.

"Hice algunas visitas nocturnas durante la construcción" Dijo Bárbara respondiendo a la pregunta como si no fuera gran cosa "Los trabajadores no me notaron ni un poquito"

"¡Esto es asombroso!… ¡Amigos, de ahora en adelante esta será nuestra base desde la cual defenderemos la ciudad!" Proclamó Diana llena de orgullo que se transmitió a los otros miembros del equipo.

Todos vitorearon mientras transcurría la noche. Mientras las chicas celebraban su nueva base de operaciones, Izuku miró alrededor del lugar y encontró algo que lo hizo sonreír: un tablón de anuncios que tenía recortes de noticias del Daily Planet que mostraban algunas de sus victorias contra el crimen, pero lo que realmente lo hizo sonreír… fue un carrete de la máquina de fotos que se hicieron durante la noche en que fueron al parque del muelle, donde se hicieron amigos y finalmente un equipo.

* * *

7963 palabras.

Esperó que les haya gustado, como tengo que ir avanzando la relación de nuestro peliverde favorito poco a poco con sus compañeras de equipo y no de golpe como en otros fánfics que lo apresuran, pensé en hacer algunas cosas diferentes.

_¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 4 amigos!_

_¡Ryu Shiro se despide!_


	4. Desastre de Galera

_¡¿Que onda, Que onda amigos?!_

_¡Aqui les saluda Ryu Shiro con un nuevo capítulo… de nuevo._

Aqui les traigo el segundo de tres capitulos que acabo de publicar, esperó que les guste.

* * *

_#DesastreDeGalera_

**(Residencia urbana)**

Zatanna le había pedido a Izuku que la acompañara a uno de sus espectáculos como sus asistente, ya que el resto del equipo estaba ocupado.

Él estaba principalmente a cargo de simplemente pararse allí y evitar que los niños se hicieran con la actuación de la maga.

Estaban en el patio de la casa de una niña y Zatanna estaba realizando sus trucos habituales de fiesta, como iluciones de cartas con las manos y levitaciones menores de objetos que alegraban a los niños. Izuku, por su parte, no podía creer cómo una usuaria magica que podía hacer algo de la nada, estaba trabajando como maga de fiesta, muchas personas darían lo que fuera por tener tales habilidades, y sin embargo, aquí estaba haciendo aparecer palomas con su sombrero para el entretenimiento de unos niños.

"¡Gracias, gracias a todos! ¡Todos son muy amable!" Agradecio Zatanna, haciendo una reverencia mientras los niños vitoreaban por el espectáculo antes de de terminar.

"¡Ahora, creo que es hora de que la cumpleañera vaya a buscar pastel!" Gritó Zatanna, haciendo que los niños corrieran hacia la mesa.

Los niños rápidamente fueron a la mesa, dejando a Izuku y Zatanna para limpiar el pequeño escenario que había estado usando para el espectáculo.

"Impresionante espectáculo Zatanna, lo hiciste genial" Dijo Izuku guardando algunos de los accesorios con una sonrisa.

"Oh, por favor mi querido Izuku, esto ni siquiera es la mitad de mí habilidad" Dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a arrojar cosas en su sombrero de copa, todo desapareció en el momento en que entró en el "Si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad de actuar en un gran escenario, podrás ver lo que realmente puedo hacer".

"Solo espero que guardes lo mejor para cuando estemos patrullando" Dijo Izuku mientras guardaba algunas cajas.

"No te preocupes, las primeras reglas de mi padre son usar la magia con cuidado y nunca abusar de su poder" Admitio Zatanna con una sonrisa, girando su sombrero de copa sobre su brazo, antes de colocarlo sobre su cabeza.

En ese momento, la madre de la cumpleañera, mientras estaba acompañada por algunos de los niños, se acercó a los dos adolescentes y les ofreció un asiento en la mesa que intentaron negarse, pero los niños comenzaron a arrastrar tanto a Izuku como a Zatanna, sin que ella lo supiera, haciéndola dejar caer el sombrero al suelo.

Los niños continuaron jugando hasta que la fiesta llegó a su fin, mientras que Izuku y Zatanna fueron pagados por la madre.

"No podemos agradecerles lo suficiente por venir y actuar para la fiesta" Agradeció el padre de la cumpleañera, mientras veía a los niños jugar en el patio trasero.

"No hay problema, señor" Dijo Izuku feliz de que los niños tuvieran una fiesta divertida.

"Siempre que necesites un poco de asombro, no olvides llamar a la Fabulosa Zatanna" Interpretó Zatanna haciendo una última reverencia.

Los padres aplaudieron felices antes de que los dos adolescentes tuvieran que irse, después de todo tenían tarea de la escuela que terminar. Cuando los dos adolescentes caminan a casa comenzaron a hablar sobre la fiesta.

"Esa fue una fiesta muy divertida, Zatanna" Dijo Izuku mientras caminaban.

"Sí, fue divertido" Respondió ella, sintiéndose bastante bien por tener más tiempo a solas con el chico de cabello verde que emanaba un aura que la relajaba y la hacia sentir cómoda, quizás sea por su adorable actitud cuando estaba nervioso o cuando se ponía serio a la hora de ser un héroe.

"Pero lo que realmente quiero es que me contraten para algunos trabajos grandes, Trabajos que me pongan frente a grandes multitudes y pueda dar un inmenso show por mi misma" Admitió Zee con un aire soñador de cumplir ese sueño algún día.

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás increíble cuando te contraten para uno de esos…" Dijo Izuku antes de fijarse bien en su su compañera, llamando algo su atención.

"Ohhhhh gracias Izuku, Me aseguraré de darte un asiento en la primera fila para deslumbrarte con mi talento" Expreso Zatanna sintiéndose realmente conmovida y feliz por los elogios del peliverde. Al parecer, sus elogios la hacia sentirse más feliz de tener un gran 'amigo' como el.

"Um, Zatanna… ¿Dónde pusiste tu sombrero?" Preguntó Izuku, haciendo que Zatanna se detuviera en seco de sus pensamientos.

Zatanna lentamente buscó su cabeza esperando tocar su sombrero, pero no sintió nada.

"Oh no, ¡Oh no! ¡OH NO!" Decía en pánico, buscando su sombrero, pero no encontró nada.

"**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Zatanna libero un enorme grito al ver que perdió su sombrero. Izuku saltó hacia atrás cuando se asustó por el repentino grito y ser tomándolo de los brazos con brusquedad.

"**¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR ESE SOMBRERO!**" Exclama Zatanna muy alterada sacudiendo a Izuku como una muñeca de trapo "¡El destino de esta ciudad podría estar en peligro si no lo encontramos!"

"¡¿Qué pasa con ese sombrero?! ¡¿Qué sucedera?!" Preguntó Izuku asustado por lo que el sombrero podía hacer en las manos equivocadas.

"Ese sombrero es una herencia familiar transmitida por los grandes maestros de las artes místicas…" Explicó Zatanna mientras acercaba de golpe la cara de Izuku a la de ella que lo puso nervioso "Si cae en las manos equivocadas, podría desatar las poderosas fuerzas de la magia sin un maestro que lo controle… ¡Esto es muy malo!"

Izuku inmediatamente comenzó a buscar rápidamente en las cajas de artuculos, pero no encontró el sombrero de copa adentro, lo que significaba que… debería estar en la casa de la cumpleañera.

* * *

Los dos adolescentes corrieron a la casa de la fiesta lo más rápido que pudieron, solo para descubrir que había terminado y la mayoría de los niños se habían ido a sus casas. Zatanna vio a los padres que la contrataron y rápidamente se les acercó.

"Oh, hola chicos, ¿Volvieron por un poco más de pastel?" Preguntó el padre limpiando los desastres de la fiesta.

"No señor, lamentamos entrometernos, pero estamos buscando el sombrero de Zatanna, creemos que lo dejamos aqui" Dijo Izuku con la esperanza de que los padres lo hubieran visto.

"Necesitó recuperarlo con urgencia, ¿Lo han visto?" Preguntó Zatanna con preocupación mirando por todos lados en alguna señal del objeto.

"Oh, perdón pero no lo hemos visto, uno de los niños debe haberlo tomado" Dijo la madre antes de ver a su hija con uno de sus regalos en manos "Cariño, ¿Sabes dónde está el sombrero de la Señorita Zatanna?"

"Creo que Charlie lo tomó" Dijo la niña.

"¿Sabes dónde vive? Es realmente importante que nos digas" Dijo Zatanna tratando de no asustarse demasiado por el hecho de que se podría desatar el caos sobre la ciudad.

"Vive al otro lado de la calle principal, al lado del Daily Planet, se fue como hace un minuto más o menos… hey, allí va con su madre" Señalo la cumpleañera a calle, justo un automóvil que pasaba con el niño en el haciento tracero… ¡Mientras sostenía el sombrero de la maga!

Tanto Izuku como Zatanna comenzaron corrieron detrás del auto, gritándole constantemente que se detuviera, todo el tiempo sin saber que el auto estaba tocando música, ahogando sus llamadas de atención. En ese momento, Zatanna se vio obligado a detener a Izuku antes de ser atropellado por un gran camión que por poco los asalta.

"¿Estás bien?" Peguntó Zatanna, preocupada por el casi accidente que pusieron haber sufrido por no ver su camino.

"Sí, estoy bien… Necesitamos alcanzar ese auto antes de que ocurra algo más" Indico Izuku antes de fijarse de que nadie los este mirando, quitandose la camisa y revelar su traje de héroe listo para la acción "Vamos"

Zatanna se sonrojó brevemente al ver a Izuku desarmando su camisa, pues por poco pensó que se estaba desnudando frente ella… aunque tampoco es que le desagrade tanto esa idea.

Se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas para volver a la realidad, antes de que con un movimiento de su brazo cubriera su cuerpo con un destello de luz, vistiéndola con su traje de héroe lista para continuar.

Los dos héroes continuaron nuevamente su persecución por sobre los edificios para no perder su rastro. Zatanna voló alto en el aire mientras Izuku saltaba de un techo a otro con la habilidad y elegancia, siendo este último pensamiento por parte de Zee.

Mientras tanto, dentro del auto que perseguían los dos integrantes de los Teen Justice, el niño que había tomado el sombrero mágico estaba jugando con él como lo haría con cualquier niño, pero entonces vio algo brillar dentro del sombrero mágico de Zatanna, metió la mano y sacó una pequeña paloma.

"¡Mira mami, el sombrero es mágico! ¡Acabo de sacar esta paloma!" Gritó el niño mostrando a su madre la paloma mientras conducía.

"¡Cariño, deshazte de ese animal! ¡Lanzalo por la ventana!" Indico estricta la madre del niño, sin haber visto la magia del sombrero.

El pequeño Charlie gimió al oponerse, pero escuchando a su madre abrió la ventana y dejó salir al animal.

"¡Adiós pájaro!" Exclamó Charlie mientras el pájaro se alejaba volando del auto.

Justo cuando Izuku alcanzaba el auto y se preparaba para saltar en su camino por detenerlo, una paloma salió volando por la ventana para caer directamente a su cara.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gritó de la sorpresa sorpresiva (**_uy, que original Ryu… ¿use sarcasmo contra mi mismo?_**) desviándolo y haciendo que se estrellara contra una farola con un sonoro choque, mientras la paloma volaba hacia otro lado.

Izuku cayó lentamente al suelo con un aterrizaje duro y se frotó la cara en un esfuerzo por atenuar el dolor. El joven héroe levantó la vista y vio que el auto se alejaba calle abajo y se perdió de vista.

"Izuku, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Zatanna, aterrizando al lado del joven héroe.

"¿Además de haber chocado contra un poste de luz por culpa de una ave?…Sí, estoy bien" Respondió antes de que volvieran a la persecución del auto una vez más "Bueno, por lo menos hasta ahora el niño solo ha sacado un pájaro del sombrero"

"Uff, al menos fue sólo eso, pensé que había sacado algo peor" Justo cuando Zatanna dijo eso, la paloma a medio camino comenzó a liberar un aura roza, al momento de que creció a una velocidad exponencial hasta el tamaño de una casa.

El animal fijo su vista en los dos héroes y comenzó a collar hacia ellos, probablemente pensando que eran insectos por la diferencia de tamaño que ahora poseía.

Zatanna notó la gran sombra que venía hacia ellos y se volvió para ver la paloma monstruosa volando hacia ellos. La paloma se lanzó hacia ellos tratando de picotearlos. Izuku y Zatamma esquivaron su ataque repetidas veces, esquivando por centímetros el enorme pico de la bestia que dejaba una marca en el asfaltó.

Izuku no quería que el desastre de un animal gigante se repitiera, asi que saltó contra la pared de un edificio cercano y se impulso como un resorte hacia el rostro de la ave.

"¡Lo siento por esto! ¡**Smash!**" Exclamó el peliverde conectando una fuerte patada chispeante en el rostro de la ave que cayó al suelo de un sólo golpe.

"**¡Eicepse**** ut ed lanigiro oñamat la evleuv!**" Cantó Zatanna cuando una bola de luz púrpura aterrizó en la gran paloma, encogiéndolo poco a poco hasta recuperar su tamaño normal, despegando nuevamente hacia el cielo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una vez que se solucionó la amenaza emplumada, los dos héroes volvieron a su misión de recuperar el sombrero perdido. Descubrieron que el auto doblaba una esquina y se encontraron dirigiéndose hacia la calle principal donde se ubicaba el Daily Planet.

De vuelta al auto, el pequeño Charlie continuó sacando cosas del sombrero que destellaba una luz blanca de su interior. La madre miró todas las cosas que estaban dentro de su auto y quedó completamente sorprendida por las cosas que no había notado.

"Charlie, ¿cómo conseguiste todas esas cosas en el auto?" Preguntó la madre viendo lo incontables objetos en el asiento tracero.

"Lo obtuve del sombrero mamá, ¡Mira, estos anillos son irrompibles!" Dijo Charlie tirando del anillo antes de que accidentalmente fueran arrojados por la ventana y comenzaron a saltar por la calle.

Los anillos continuaron rebotando hasta que Izuku y Zatanna continuaban su carrera por la acera que vieron venir los objetos. Izuku bloqueó uno de los anillos con su brazo izquierdo, pero fue atrapado por el anillo, siendo seguido por los otros anillos que fueron atrapando las extremidades de ambos jóvenes, provocando que ambos cayeran rodando juntos por el suelo hasta para de seco en la calle.

"¡No puedo ver, Zatanna! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Preguntó Izuku hacia esfuerzo por intentar levantarse, pero no podía mover sus extremidades y se sentía algo pesado sobre el.

"Emmm…eso probablemente sea porque… nuestras caras están pegadas" Indico Zatanna con un ligero sonrojo estando en sobre el peliverde y teniendo también sus extremidades atrapadas por los anillos que también se habían unido a los de Izuku inmovilizadolos.

Una vez que Izuku escuchó lo que dijo Zatanna, el pobre abrió los ojos como platos mientras sentía como su rostro se calentaba a altas temperaturas haciendo todo lo posible por intentar separarse, pero para su desgracia… sólo podía sentir la gran figura de la maga sobre el con cada movimiento.

Por otra parte, Zatanna hacia lo mismo pero con un resultado diferente, pues su sonrojo fue creciendo poco a poco por sentir la firme condición muscular de su compañero… y le gustaba.

"_Por mucho que disfrute estar cerca de un chico guapo_…" Pensó de mala gana la chica ante ser que sus ojos brillarán "**¡Ednarg a oñeuqep ed otneimicerc!**" Exclamo Zatanna, haciendo que los anillos se expandan y se separen los dos héroes adolescentes.

Tanto Izuku como Zatanna se quitaron los anillos y los lanzaron al suelo que se deshicieron en un brillo blanco. Ambos aún conservaban su respectivo sonrojo por las sensaciones que sintieron entre si.

Fijando su mirada a otro lado, Izuku vio algo que lo sorprendió "¡Zatanna, el auto!" Señaló el auto a una cuadra de distancia.

"¡Sí, vámonos!" Dijo Zatanna mientras reanudaban rápido su camino hacia el auto.

"Tenemos que apuraron, no quiero repetir un desastre como el de los conejitos" Dijo Izuku mientras cruzaban la calle.

"No necesitas recordarmelo" Respondió Zatanna a unos cuantos pasos del vehículo donde salía el niño con el sombrero en manos.

Los héroes estaban a un par de centímetros del niño… cuando algo malo paso.

"¡Mira mami, una lagartija!" Dijo Charlie mostrando el sombrero a su madre.

"Oh, no…" Dijo Zatanna al escuchar eso, cuando desde dentro del sombrero de copa, un dragón masivo de color azul salió disparado al aire mientras planeaba por encima de ellos, dejando escapar un rugido desgarrador seguido por una corriente de fuego celeste.

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron al ver al lagarto gigante sobre ellos "Por favor, dime que no estabas pensando en sacarlo del sombrero en alguna de tus actuaciones…" Le preguntó zuku un poco asustado al ver a la criatura.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso hubiera sido excesivo!" Respondió Zatanna antes de crear un escudo que bloqueo las llamas del dragón que les apuntó.

La gente alrededor gritó ante la presencia del monstro mitólogico cuando comenzó a destrozar todo en su caminó. Izuku y Zatanna tenían que detenerlo y rápido, un monstruo de conejos y una paloma gigante era ya un problema, pero un reptil gigante de la mitologia antigua… ¡Era prácticamente una máquina de destrucción sin control!

Ambos saltaron hacia un edificio cercano al dragón tratando de llamar su atención, con la esperanza de alejarlo de la gente que sólo huía pavorosos. Zatanna sacó una cuerda hecha de bufandas multicolores y la envolvió alrededor del cuello del dragón. La criatura luchó contra las ataduras mientras Izuku y la chica sostenían fuertemente la soga, sólo para que inevitablemente se rompiera la cuerda al no resistir más.

Sin embargo, pudieron acercarlo lo suficiente para que Izuku se impulsará de un salto contra el edificio para ubicarse en el aire por encima del dragón que levantado su mirada hacia el héroe que hacia presión con los dedos de su mano derecha apuntando hacia su espalda.

En la mente de Izuku "_Conejos y un ave gigante sólo requirieron de mi 8%… pero no bastará con eso para dañar una criatura 100 veces más fuerte, por eso…_"

"**¡Delawere Smash 15%!**" Gritó Deku mientras su brazo era cubierto por una corriente de rayos verdes y las líneas de poder rojizas, antes de liberar su ataque un inmenso choque de viento blanquecino en la espalda de la criatura que liberó un rígido de dolor que lo obligó a caer hacia el suelo rápidamente.

Justo en ese momento, Izuku notó que el niño pequeño y su madre estaban petrificados al ver que el dragón estaba a centímetros de aplastarlos. Izuku pensó desesperado, esperando encontrar una solución rápida.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo que esperaba que funcionará. Aún en el aire, giro medio cuerpo con sus piernas retraídas y concentró el poder de One For All en la planta de sus pies.

"**¡Delawere Smash: Shoot Style!**" Gritó Izuku dando una fuerte patada en el aire que liberó otra fuerte explosión de aire que le dio el impulso suficiente para sobrepasar el cuerpo del dragón y estar cerca del pavimento.

"Otro… ¡Mas!" Gritó Izuku utilizando el mismo ataque apuntando hacia el suelo que amortiguo su caída, para repetir nuevamente lo mismo hacia un costado para salir disparado hacia el niño y su madre, tomándolos el brazos y quitándolos del camino del dragón que aterrizó fuertemente en la calle.

Sin embargo, dado que acababa de pensar en esta estrategia, Izuku no había pensado en una forma de amortiguar su disparó con ambos civiles en sus brazos, sólo se le ocurrio girar su cuerpo y cerrar fuerte los ojos, esperando recibir la mayor parte del daño cuando choquen… Pero no fue el pavimento lo que sintió el héroe verde.

Abriendo los ojos, se encontró envuelto alrededor de unas manos con guantes blanco gigantes. Fijo su vista arriba de el y pudo apreciar a la usuaria mágica que lo miraba con una sonrisa. Es cierto, se había olvidado por un momento, no estaba sólo... Tenía una compañera de equipo.

"Si que actuaste rápido mi querido Deku, fuiste mas rápido que yo en salvar a los civiles… pero es responsabilidad de un mago cuidar a su asistente en todo momento" Dijo Zatanna poniéndose de pie junto a el.

Izuku la miró con una sonrisa agradecido "Gracias Zatanna" Respondió Izuku mientras ayudaba a la madre y al niño a ponerse de pie, una vez que Zatanna deshizo las manos al bajarlos.

"Lo siento pequeño, pero voy a necesitar mi sombrero de vuelta" Dijo Zatanna tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa, a lo que el niño colocó su sombrero de copa sin rechistar.

"¡Genial, tienes tu sombrero de vuelta!, pero ¿cómo nos deshacemos de esa cosa?" Preguntó Deku cuando el dragón volvió a ponerse de pie con la mirada molesta hacia el peliverde y humo blanco saliendo de su hocico.

"Bueno, eso es simple mi querido asistente" dijo colocando su sombrero entre su brazo izquierdo y su torso mientras agitaba su varita de un lado a otro "Es tan fácil como decir uno…" Comenzó a contar mientras el dragón gruñia con la miraba a los héroes.

"Dos…" Continuó contando cuando el dragón rugió una vez más antes de comenzar a cargar contra ellos haciendo retumbar el suelo. Izuku entró en pánico mientras Zatanna no se inmutaba y mantenía una sonrisa confiada. De repente, el dragón a medio camino lanzó una corriente de fuego que se precipitó hacia el dúo como un lanzallamas.

"... ¡Tres!" Exclamo Zatanna golpeando el borde de su sombrero con su varita mientras un torbellino masivo asalía de la boca del sombrero y comenzaba a aspirar el fuego, seguido de cerca por un dragón aterrorizado que intentaba mantenerse firme al clavar sus garras en el pavimento.

Todos los diferentes objetos mágicos retirados del sombrero fueron atraídos y absorbidos nuevamente en el sombrero. Sin poder resistirse mas, la cola del dragón hizo contacto con el torbellino del sombrero, comenzando a absorber el resto del dragón poco a poco, dejando su cabeza masiva por solo un segundo para tomar un último empujon de aire antes de desaparecer en el lugar de donde vino.

El viento pronto se calmó, justo para que lanzará elegantemente el sombrero en el aire, antes de aterrizar perfectamente sobre su cabeza haciendo sonreír a Zatanna, satisfecha de que su magia vuelva a estar en control.

"Y… eso es todo" Dijo la chica con una reverencia, mientras los espectadores estaban completamente asombrados de lo que acababan de presenciar durante un minuto completo antes de estallar en aplausos por toda la cuadra.

Poco tiempo después, y de algunos autógrafos por parte de Zatanna, los dos adolescentes regresaron a la guarida de su equipo para descansar de este día tan estresante.

"Qué día…" Dijo Izuku mientras caía en el sofá con pesar "Nunca quiero volver a ver un dragón"

"Yo que tu no diria eso, Izuku" Dijo Zatanna mientras preparaba una taza de té para los dos "La vida de un superhéroe sera a menudo impredecible, por lo que sabes, podrías ir a otro planeta mañana al ritmo por como van las cosas, es como mi padre siempre dice: solo disfruta de los pequeños desvíos en la vida" Contaba tranquila antes de llevar las dos tazas a una pequeña mesa al lado Izuku.

Izuku pensó bien lo que dijo y le dio la razón "Tienes razón Zee… además, creó que este contó como tu 'Primer gran show' frente a muchas personas y fue un gran éxito" Agregó el peliverde con una sonrisa al recordar todos los víctoreos que había recibido su amiga por parte de los transeúntes.

El rostro de Zee adquirío un pequeño tinte rojo mientras sonreía, en cierto modo… Este fue su primer show con una gran audiencia que la celebró.

Ambos adolescentes tomaron un sorbo de su bebida antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. Después de todos los eventos del día, el descanso estaba, por supuesto, en la mente de los dos adolescentes.

De repente, algo más surgió en la mente de Zatanna mientras miraba a su asistente tomando su té. Una idea furtiva se deslizó en su mente, tomo su sombrero y se acercó al chico de pelo verde.

"Dime Izuku, ya que el día está por terminar, ¿Te gustaría ver un truco final?" Preguntó Zatanna inocentemente.

"Claro, supongo que estaría bien, solo… que no involucre dragones" Le respondió algo nervioso por la recién experiencia con una criatura mitologíca.

Zatanna le indicó al peliverde que se acercara y mirara dentro del sombrero. Izuku hizo lo indicado y esperaba que algún tipo de animal o criatura saltara sobre él… Pero los pensamientos de Izuku se interrumpieron cuando sintió una cálida sensación en el rostro.

Los ojos de Izuku se movieron hacia la derecha y se sorprendió, Zatanna estaba besando su mejilla.

Una vez que término, el rostro de Izuku estaba estático con el mismo color de un tomate maduró.

"Pensé que te merecías una recompensa, Mi querido asistente" Dijo Zatanna con una sonrida ardiente en su rostro.

Eso fue más que suficiente para hacer explotar el cerebro de Izuku con humo saliendo de su cabeza, y por consecuencia, desmayarse en su haciento, sacando una risa coqueta de la maga.

"Jajajaja oh... voy a divertirme mucho contigo como mi asistente, I-zu-ku~" Deiko Zatanna con una sonrisa seductora, mientras mantenía una mirada predadora hacia el héroe tirado en su asiento.

* * *

4072 palabras.

Esperó que les haya gustado amigos, se me ha la ocurrido varias situaciones para relacionar más a nuestra maga con Izuku, pero termine agregando esta.

Además, el **Delawere Smash: Shoot Style** utilizado por los pies en el aire, es algo invente, no se de donde vino la idea, pero creanme que estoy seguro que lo saque de alguna escena de un anime que vi, pero no me acuerdo de cual...

...

...

...

...

...

¡Ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡Lo saque inspirado de la técnica Geppo de One Piece!… lo crean o no, me acorde recién cuando escribía mi duda de cual anime lo saque Jaja.

_¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 5, amigos!_

_¡Ryu Shiro se despide!_


	5. Quiero ser Grande

_¡¿Que onda, Que onda amigos?!_

_¡Aquí les saluda Ryu Shiro con un nuevo capítulo!_

Para finalizar el pequeño pack de esta semana, aquí les traigo el capítulo 5, el cual al final de este estará un indicio del PRIMER reto serio de Izuku en Metrópolis.

Esperó que les guste.

* * *

_#QuieroSerGrande_

**(Metrópolis High)**

Izuku caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, en dirección a abrir su casillero para guardar los libros de sus recientes clases. Las lecciones de esta escuela no estaban bastante lejos de las de UA, con la diferencia de que no había entrenamiento o instrucción de héroes.

Izuku pensó en continuar su entrenamiento para dominar más el poder del One For All, el que este fuera de casa no significa que deba dejar de lado su rutina diaria de entrenamiento, Aunque...

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Izuku se encontraba sin camisa revelando su cuerpo trabajado y lleno de cicatrices de sus batallas pasadas, mientras hacia pesas en su habitación sentado en su cama, pues Kara había salido a una tienda de música y tenía la habitación par el sólo.

Cuando estaba realizando sus ejercicios, se dio la vuelta de golpe, encontrando sólo la pared de la habitación.

"¿Uh?… creí haber sentido algo…" Comentó Izuku extrañado antes de volver a sus repeticiones.

Mientras tanto, sobre un edificio a distancia de la residencia Danvers, se encontraba Kara escondida en la cornisa con sus ojos en un rojo brillante clavados hacia la pared de su casa que escondía al héroe peliverde, pero lo curioso de esto era que… su rostro parecía un semáforo en rojo.

"Rayos… No pensé que el nerd tuviera un cuerpo tan… tan… caliente" Se dijo en un susurró la rubia con su visión de rayos X clavada en la perfecta imágen de Izuku haciendo sus ejércicios "Creo que la tienda de música puede esperar un poco más…" Dijo algo apagada, deleitándose con la vista con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

**(Fin del Flashback)**

…Sintió que lo estaban observando.

"¡Hola enana…!"

Izuku miró a un costado, viendo de lejos a Karen siendo acorralada contra los casilleros por dos chicas de aspecto rudo.

La primero era alta con un cuerpo delgado, piel pálida y cabello negro con varias líneas teñidas de azul. Su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta de cuero negro con detalles metálicos, una camiseta negra, pantalones negro que se ajustaba a sus piernas y una botas marrón oscuro.

La otra chica era más baja que la primera, pero siendo más alta que karen y con una complexión ancha. Tenía el pelo rojo, piel ligeramente bronceada y labios anchos. Su vestimenta consistía en un conjunto completo de chándal deportivo color amarillo con detalles blancos y unas botas deportivas.

Sus nombres eran Leslie Willims (peliazul) y Doris Zeul (peliroja) las reconocía por estar en la misma clase de química.

Ambas parecían estar invadiendo el espacio personal de Karen por la reacción que tenía, Izuku pensó en hacer algo… pero sus pies no se movieron.

Quería avanzar para ir en su ayuda sabiendo lo tímida que era, pero… quería ver hasta el final, quería ver que Karen no se dejara intimidar por sus abusadores y susperara sus miedos, este escenario de alguna manera le trajo el recuedo de su yo pasado siendo constantemente víctima del abuso escolar, siendo que siempre tenía miedo.

"Dime karen…" La más alta se inclinó con una sonrisa egocéntrica hacia la pequeña que se acojono mas contra los casilleros, mientras Doris mostraba una sonrisa superior "¿Que se siente ser tan… pequeña?" Preguntó con descaro.

"Y-Y-Yo… N-No… Ummm..." Karen estaba asustada por estar acorralada por ambas chicas, Leslie y Doris siempre la molestaron por diversión, sólo porque era la más baja de toda su clase, no le gustaba para nada eso.

El balbuceo de la pequeña, sólo causó una fuerte risa por parte de las dos chicas "¡Jajajajajaja, mirala! ¡Parece un pequeño Gatito asustado Jajajajajaja" Se reía Doris seguida de su amiga más alta.

"Esto es realmente patético Jajajajajaja" Decía Leslie entre risas descaradas que sólo deprimieron aún más a Karen.

De pronto, Doris se acercó un paso hacia ella y tomó ambas manos de Karen que comenzó a utilizar para que se golpeara torpemente ella sola en la cara "Debe ser horrible ser tan pequeña, ¿no lo crees?" Comentaba descarada continuando con el abuso sin violencia, seguida de Karen que sólo reía ligeramente con desdeñó sin saber que otra cosa hacer "¿Te parece tan gracioso esto?" Preguntó sería continuando con el abuso.

"B-Bueno… tam-tampoco es que… sea tan malo ser p-pequeña" Respondío Karen con una sonrisa nerviosa aún golpeándose ligeramente la cara, estaba aterrada y no sabía que hacer, no era valiente como Diana, Kara o Izuku, era muy distinta a ellos, ella era… ella.

"Jeje, ¿Sabes?… Tienes razón, es bueno ser pequeña…" Decía una sonriente Leslie antes de abrir el casillero detrás de la pequeña con una sonrisa malvada "Por ejemplo, ¡Puedes encajara a la perfección aquí adentro!"

Ambas chicas libraron una risa descarada por las palabras de la chica alta. Karen bajo la mirada triste con señales de querer llorar… esta era la rutina que soportaba todos los días en la escuela sólo por ser pequeña… si tan sólo fuera un poco más grande…

Viendo suficiente, Izuku comenzó a ir en dirección a Karan con la mirada sería hacia sus abusadoras, quería ver que su amiga no se sintiera intimidada como el en su infancia, pero lo que estaban haciendo ya había llegado lejos.

La única diferencia del abuso actual de Karen con el de su niñez… es que nadie había ido en su ayuda.

"¡Suficiente! ¡Dejenla ir!" Exclamó fuerte el peliverde, deteniendo las acciones de las chicas captando su atención, siendo seguida por una sorprendida Karen y el resto de los estudiantes que se comenzaron a aglomerar.

"¿Izuku?" Dijo Karen sorprendida de verlo.

"Esto es abuso, dejen de molestarla" Declaró serio estando ya frente a las dos chicas.

"¿Y tu quien rayos eres?" Pregunto Leslie junto a Doris cruzada de brazos, ambas enojadas de haber sido interrumpidas de su diversión.

"Soy Izuku Midoriya" Se presento serio, normalmente no era serio, pero la situación actual lo requería.

"¿Midoriya?… Ahhhh, eres el Nerd de intercambio que vino de Japón" Se burlaba Leslie seguida de su compañera.

"¿Crees que pararemos nuestra diversión sólo porque un Nerd asiático nos lo esta pidiendo?" Decía soberbia la pelirroja entre más risas.

Karen miraba al Izuku como si le dijera que parará, no quería que su amigo reciba el mismo trató que ella recibía todos y cada uno de sus días en la escuela, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir los insultos de Leslie y Doris… el no lo merecia.

"No me importa lo que digan…" Sentenció firme Izuku callando las risas de las abusadoras y captando la atención de todos, no se detectó ninguna señal de enojo por haber sido insultado, sólo mantenía esa mirada firme en ellas "Lo que estan haciendo esta mal, juzgar a alguien sólo por tener una altura, color de piel o un lugar de nacimiento diferente, es una acción muy baja de hacer para cualquiera" Respondía causando que Karen quedara impresionada de hacerle frente a las dos chicas más rudas del la escuela, enojando a las susodichas de paso.

"¡¿Estas buscando pelea, Nerd?!" Preguntó enojada la peliazul, mientras Doris golpeaba su puño contra la palma en forma intimidarte.

"No quiero pelear, sólo quiero que dejen…"

"¡Callate Nerd! ¡Nadie me dice que debo hacer!" Exclamó Doris cargando hacia el peliverde con el puño levantando.

Sin esfuerzo, Izuku se hizo a un lado equivando el ataque de la chica que le Indico que no lo esquivará, nuevamente intento golpearlo repitiéndose la misma situación una y otra vez, hasta que fue suficiente para la pelirroja que liberó un gritó de frustración liberando un frenesí de golpes en un intento fallido por agobiarlo, pues a pesar de tener una buena convicción física debajo de ese chándal, le faltaba velocidad que le costaba cada movimiento que hacia.

"¡¿Como-esquivas-mis-ataques?!" Decía frustrada entre cada golpe fallido.

En un descuido, la pelirroja resbaló por el suelo cuando lanzó otro puñetazo, tirándola al suelo en una fuerte caida de frente, sin que Izuku la tocara en ningún momento.

Después que eso, Doris levantó la cabeza con dolor, sólo para comenzará escuchar las risas de todos los estudiantes que los rodeaban. Veía atónita como cada una la señalaba mientras se serían de ella, una de las chicas más rudas de la escuela… ¡Ridiculizada por un Nerd!

Leslie cansada de ver el triste intento por atacar al Nerd, y de paso su humillación, en su brazo derecho comenzó a frotarse el dedo Índice con el pulgar creando unas cuantas chispas celestes que sólo fue notado por Izuku que había dirigido su mirada a ella

Justo cuando Leslie estaba apuntó de hacer algo…

"¡El director!" Un chico entre la multitud Gritó haciendo que todos se dispersaran rápidamente.

La peliazul a regadientes, corto el frote de sus dedos y tomó rápido a Doris para salir rápido del pasillo, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada molesta a Izuku.

* * *

**(Centro comercial)**

Después de los problemas causados en la escuela, Izuku y Karen habían decidido ir al centro comercial por petición de la chica que quería buscar algunas piezas de mecánica que podrían hacer funcionar bien su tecnología de crecimiento.

Mientras caminaban por el centro, Izuku y Karen se encontraban hablado con entusiasmo, pues después de lo ocurrido, la chica se sentía más amena hablando con su compañero se equipo.

Recordando lo que paso, Karen le dirigió una sonrisa tímida a su compañero "Gracias denuevo por lo que hiciste Izuku, fue muy bueno de ti defenderme…" Me agradeció nuevamente la chica, a lo que Izuku le devolvió la sonrisa.

"No hay de que Karen, sólo hice lo correcto… ¡Ese es el trabajo de un héroe!" Dijo con una una sonrisa sincera y su tono entusiasta en referencia a su carrera como héroe.

Cuando dijo eso, Karen bajo la mirada triste aún mientras avanzaban "Sabes… te tengo envidia" Agregó con una sonrisa triste la pequeña.

"¿Eh? ¿Envidia de que?" Preguntó confundido el peliverde.

Karen soltó un suspiro antes de hablar "Aparte de Diana y Kara, tu eres el único que no le teme a nada ante los peligros, parece como si… siempre estuvieras ganando con una sonrisa segura sin miedo" Expuso la chica en punto con claridad.

"Bueno… No siempre es así" Aquella respuesta atrajo la atención de Karen que se fijo en la mirada melancolica que poseía su amigo "Los héroes estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas constantemente para salvar la de otros, pero cuando hay un peligro inminente, desechan esos pensamientos y saltan a la acción, sabiendo que nadie más actuaría… Los héroes siempre tienen miedo y ninguno de nosotros es la ecepción" Explico Izuku antes de verla a los ojos con su gran sonrisa "Pero aun sabiendo lo que implicaba ser una heroína, querías ayudar a la gente, aún no te das cuenta, pero aunque seas pequeña… En realidad eres valiente" Término su mínimo al ver que habían llegado a la tienda de electrónica.

Karen no sabía que decir mientras se quedaba estática en su lugar, mientras vía como Izuku ingresaba a la tienda… Acaso… ¿El la llamó… valiente?

La tienda estaba llena de diferentes tipo de tecnologías y accesorios, habia desde consolas de videojuegos modernas, hasta teléfonos domésticos con un asistente automático, incluso había una estación de computadoras en la parte trasera de la tienda donde los clientes podrían probar el producto.

Izuku comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para ver si encontraba las partes que Karen le había indicado, siendo que ella hacia lo mismo.

Aunque Izuku sabía que ser pequeño era un problema, especialmente cuando las personas a tu alrededor eran mucho más grandes y tenían habilidades poderosas, no entendía porque estaba tan empeñada en eso cuando ser pequeño era una habilidad muy útil que nadie aparte de ella podría explotar.

Una vez que consiguieron las partes que buscaba Karen, salieron de la tienda con dirección a su guarida para realizar las modificaciones del traje de la chica... Pero no tendría tiempo para eso.

De repente, escucharon un grito y un fuerte estruendo cuando un hombre fue arrojado a través de la ventana de vidrio de la tienda de artículos deportivos, deslizándose a través de la baldosa hacia la fuente en el centro del centro comercial.

Mirando en dirección al lugar de donde vino el hombre, vieron una enorme figura emerger de la nube de polvo que se formó por la destrucción dentro de la tienda. La figura era una mujer masiva de cabello pelirrojo con un aspecto muy salvaje. Llevaba un Chándal amarillo totalmente desgarrado por su gigante figura, pero conservando lo suficiente para cubrir sus partes nesesarias.

"¡Hombre debil! ¡No te burles de mi fuerza! ¡Ahora te enfrentaras a la ira de... GIGANTA!" La mujer gritó con ira cuando el hombre que había arrojado por la ventana se escapó de miedo.

"¡Karen, hay problemas!" Dijo Izuku poniéndose el protector bucal y rasgándose la camisa para revelar su disfraz debajo.

"¡Izuku, Karen!" Ambos adolecentes se dieron vuelta y vieron a Diana vistiendo su armadura "Que bueno que están aquí, estaba de paso en el centro para devolver unos zapatos rotos" Respondió feliz de encontrar parte de su equipo en medio de la situación.

"Genial Diana, que bueno que estas aquí, ¡Hay que detenerla antes de que cause más daños!" Exclamó el héroe listo para la batalla.

"Estoy de acuerdo, ¡Andando!" Le siguió Diana, antes de salir juntos contra la villana.

"¡Esperen, aún no tengo mi tecnología lista!" Exclamó alterada, parando en seco a Izuku que le dirigió la mirada.

"¿Puedes terminarla aqui?" Preguntó rápido, recibiendo un asentimiento de Karen "Bien, mientras tanto tratarémos de detenerla" Le Indico antes de continuar su carrera hacia la villana.

Izuku se unió a Diana nuevamente en su carrera, captando finalmente la atención de la mujer gigante que estaba aplastando un basurero. Los dos comenzaron su ataque de forma cincronizada en zigzag que término confundiendo a la villana que intento seguirles fallidamente con la mirada.

"**¡Smash!**" Izuku saltó y lanzo una patada hacia la cara de Giganta, pero levantó su brazo izquierdo y atrapo el ataque sin esfuerzo, pero eso la dejo abierta para que Diana la golpeara en la cara... Solo para retroceder tomándose con dolor su mano.

"¡Por la gran Hera! ¡¿De qué está hecho su cuerpo?!" Preguntó Diana acariciando su mano tratando de aliviar el dolor de golpear algo tan duró que dejó roja su mano.

"¡Puro…músculo!" Giganta le respondio antes de lanzar a Izuku hacia Diana como un saco, golpeando a ambos y enviandolos a volar.

Izuku se reincorporó en el aire y aterrizo sobre sus pies, arrastrando los talones y su mano derecha para detenerse mientras Diana hacía lo mismo, clavando sus botas en el piso de baldosas para detenerse.

"Su piel es demasiada dura para atacarla, tenemos que luchar de una manera diferente" Sugirió Izuku cuando activo el Full Crowling nuevamente.

"Tienes razón" Respondió Diana, para luego notar algo "Espera,¿Dónde está Ka… digo Bumblebee?" Le Preguntó rápido recordando las identidades secretas.

"Ella necesita hacer las modificaciones a su traje, si llega a funcionar, podríamos tener una oportunidad, mientras tanto, todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar lo mejor" Explicó Izuku mientras Diana asintió con la cabeza en comprensión.

"Trabaja rápido, Bumblebee" Pensó mientras se preparaban para luchar, podría utilizar más poder para intentar detenerla, pero estaban rodeados de puestos y tiendas que podrían ser potencialmente destruidos en un descuido, así que sólo esperaba que la tecnología de crecimiento de Karen funcionara para hacerle frente a la villana.

Giganta saltó hacia los dos héroes, bajando sus puños en un golpe de martillo. Tanto Izuku como Diana saltaron en diferentes lados, evitando el ataque que destrozó gran parte de las baldosas.

Izuku se impulso contra una pared y salió disparado en dirección a Giganta. Ella sonrió al pensar que Izuku intentaría golpearla nuevamente, así que lanzo su brazo derecho hacia Izuku listo para atraparlo, solo para que él héroe esquivará el ataque y lo usara como plataforma para saltar sobre ella captando su atención. Diana aprovechó esta oportunidad y envolvió su lazo dorado alrededor del cuello de Giganta antes de derrapar debajo de ella, para luego tirar de su lazo que se tenso, enviando a Giganta al suelo con un pesadez.

La mujer gigante no tomó bien esto y rápidamente se levantó con un rugido salvaje antes de cargar contra Diana, pero ella saltó fuera de su camino para revelar a Deku detrás de ella con sus deseos contraídos en su dirección.

"**¡Delaware Smash!**" Gritó Izuku enviando una ráfaga de aire comprimido a Giganta, recibiendo de lleno el impacto en la cara, obligándola a cerrar los ojos por la ceguera. Utilizando eso, tanto Izuku como Diana procedieron nuevamente con la ofensiva.

"**Full Crowling: 10%**" Izuku conecto con una patada cargada en el estómago que la hizo retroceder con marcas en su estómago y hacerla retroceder uno cuantos pasos, pero Giganta aún no estaba fuera de la pelea.

Ella agitó sus puños salvajemente hacia adelante, enviando a Izuku de vuelta contra el suelo con dureza, mientras que Diana en un intento de atacarla, recibió con todo el cuerpo el gigante puño de la villana, mandándola contra el suelo junto al héroe peliverde.

"¡Ustedes, pequeños héroes, no pueden detenerme! ¡Nadie puede! ¡YO SOY GIGANTA!" Declaro fuerte la mujer gigante, golpeándose el pecho como si fuera un gorila enardecido.

"¡Oye, gorila gigante! ¿Por qué no luchas contra alguien de tu mismo tamaño?" Una voz llamó por detrás de la mujer que detuvo su víctoreo.

Giganta se dio la vuelta, pero no vio nada, hasta que bajo la mirada para encontrarse con Karen vistiendo su armadura de abejorro en una pose de pelea, sin embargo… Giganta se echó a reír con fiereza al ver a la pequeña heroína frente a ella.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes enfrentarme, pequeño insecto?" Preguntó Giganta todavía riendo "Soy enorme, y tú pequeña"

"No por mucho…" Respondió Karen mientras activaba las funciones de tamaño de su armadura "¡Conoce a la nueva y mejorada Bumble-Big!"

Karen presionó un botón y su armadura comenzó a brillar, por un momento parecía estar funcionando por el lento crecimiento que iba obteniendo, pero para su mala suerte, ese momento terminó rápidamente y en lugar de crecer, Karen se volvió pequeña como solía hacerlo.

"Oh, vamos…" Se quejó Karen con sigo misma.

Esto solo hizo que Giganta soltara carcajadas aún más fuertes.

"¡Si llamas a eso grande, entonces eres patética!" Dijo Giganta que levantaba su brazo en un intento aplastar a Karen que sólo cerro los ojos y se cubrió cuando síntomas que bajo su palma con fuerza contra el suelo.

La mujer mostró una sonrisa dentada por su victoria, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Giganta no duró.

Karen abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que había evitado fácilmente el ataque entre sus dedos debido a su diminuto tamaño. Bumblebee sonrió antes de que Giganta intentara una y otra vez aplastar a la heroína, pero fue en vano cuando comenzó a revolotear para la molestia de la gigante.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Karen cuando comenzó a deslizarse alrededor de Giganta como una mosca molesta. Como cualquiera podría testificar, los insectos pequeños tienden a ser mucho más rápidos y más ágiles que los humanos de gran tamaño, pero si dicho insecto resultaba ser una superheroína con temática de insecto volador… Entonces las probabilidades de golpearla son mas escasas, especialmente cuando se enfrentan a una descomunal mujer como Giganta.

"¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE QUEDAS QUIETA?! ¡YA BASTA!" Exigió Giganta ya irritada por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para aplastar al pequeño héroe que sería burlándose de ella.

"Se honesta, ¿Ese pedido funciono alguna vez?" Se burló Karen de pie sobre la nariz de Giganta de brazos cruzados.

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en la cara de Giganta, mientras ella mandaba su puño para golpear al pequeño Abejorro en su cara, pero Karen se apartó en el momento justo para que se golpeara duramente con su propio puño.

Enojada, Giganta arremetió rápidamente contra la pequeña Bumblebee que comenzó a volar al rededor de su cuerpo en un Destello amarillo, repitiendo la misma estrategia que provocó que se autogolpeara ella misma. Después de revivir sus propios ataques, Giganta estaba tambaleante con varios signos de haber sido lastimada.

"Oye Giganta... ¿Por qué te golpeas sola?" Dijo Bumblebee burlonamente con una sonrisa mientras la aturdida giganta se tambaleaba por impactar se su propia fuerza contra ella misma.

Para terminar la pelea, Bumblebee se posicionó frente a la mareada cara de la villana y la golpeó en la frente. Esa pequeña cantidad de fuerza fue más que suficiente para hacerla caer de espalda, chocando contra el piso del centro comercial con la fuerza suficiente como para romper las baldosas con si peso.

La pequeña se quedó estática, no se creía lo que había hecho "¿L-Lo hice?… ¡Lo hice!" Karen exclamó, celebrando su victoria contra la mujer gigante.

"Bumblebee, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó Diana cuando ella e Izuku despertaban, se encontraron con su compañero de equipo.

"¡Lo hice chicos! ¡Le gané a Giganta!" Les respondió Karen, volviendo a su tamaño normal antes de abrazarlos muy animada en celebración.

Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella retrocedió, sonrojándose de vergüenza, al igual que Izuku. Esto no duró cuando Diana agarró a Karen y la aplastó en un abrazo de oso, oyéndose el crujir de los pequeños huesos de Karen.

"¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!" Ella dijo antes de dejarla en el suelo "Hoy, mostraste el verdadero espíritu de una guerrera Amazonas… Pequeña Bumblebee"

El corazón de Karen no pudo evitar hincharse de orgullo ante los elogios que recibía de su comparsa, esta sensación la hacia sentirse… Grande.

Justo en ese momento, Kara y Barbara se encontraron con el trio de héroes, Barbara cargaba unas pesadas bolsas de compras, mientras Kara estaba comiendo una salchicha y un refresco, escuchando musica por sus auriculares.

"Hola chicos… ¿Que paso aquí?" Kara preguntó antes de mirar detrás del trío y ver la destrucción dejada por la batalla.

"Owwwww, nos perdimos de la acción, ¿no?" Preguntó Bárbara con algo de vergüenza por haberse perdido la batalla.

"Sí, puedes decir eso" Dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa de que encerio no se hayan dado cuenta del desastre que Giganta había causado.

* * *

**(Guarida de los Teen Justice)**

Todos, a ecepción de Bárbara y Karen, estaban sentados en un sillón frente a un escenario cubierto con cortinas rojas. De las cortinas, salió una sonriente Bárbara que se dirigió a sus amigos que la estaban esperando.

"¡Damas y Caballero, demosle la bienvenida a la nueva y mejorada Bumblebee!" Declaró Barbara cuando Karen salió detrás de las cortinas, ahora vestida con su nueva y elegante armadura de heroína.

Ahora ya no era un traje hecho por varias piezas, era un conjunto de armadura de una sola pieza color amarillo con rayas negras que se ajustaba a la delgada figura que tenía Karen cuando no estaba vistiendo su suéter. Su casco ahora poseía unos visores verdes y unas arenas decorativas que le daban el toque extra para la temática de su traje y poderes.

"¡Guau, te ves genial, Karen!" Exclamaron Jess y Zatanna dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Es una armadura digna de un verdadero Amazonas!" Agrego Diana con orgullo de guerrera.

"Te ves bien, chica" Sonrió Kara, levantando el pulgares.

"Es cierto, las modificaciones que querías hacer te quedaron bien, ¿Agregaste algo más?" Preguntó Izuku curioso de escuchar sobre las nuevas actualizaciones del traje, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en la similitud de la armadura de su amiga con la de Uraraka.

"Bueno… implante unos agujones en mis guantes que generan una descarga eléctrica que puedo aumentar o disminuir su intensidad" Contaba con una sonrisa haciendo aparecer un aguijón en cada guante que género leves corrientes de electricidad "Los cuáles son cargados con energia solar la cual implantamos en las rayas del traje" Decía mostrando como las rayas de su traje brillaban un momento.

"Ecológico" Felicito Jess von simpleza.

"¿Y que hay de tu tecnología de crecimiento? ¿Pudiste arreglarla?" Preguntó Zatanna, sólo para ver extrañada la negación de su amiga.

"No veo necesario arreglar eso, me gusta ser pequeña, creó que de esta forma soy más… Valiente y segura" Respondió con una cálida sonrisa que inconsciente fue dirigida a Izuku que al parecer ninguno lo capto.

Las palabras se la pequeña sacaron en nuestro héroe favorito una sonrisa de orgullo… Finalmente se dio cuenta de su valor.

* * *

**(Campo deportivo)**

Al día siguiente, Karen estaba caminando por el campo de fútbol de la escuela, enviando mensajes de texto a sus compañeros sobre qué hacer después de la escuela, cuando de repente escuchó a alguien gritar.

Karen se giró justo a tiempo para ver una pelota de fútbol americano dirigirse hacia ella. Actuando por instinto, levantó las manos y logró atrapar el artículo deportivo. Mirando hacia la pelota, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro ante lo que acababa de hacer.

Al levantar la vista, encontró a Doris y su amiga, Leslie Willis, paradas a unos metros de distancia, boquiabiertas al ver que su objetivo favorito de humillación atrapó la pelota. Sacudiendo su sorpresa, la cara de Doris se enojó.

"¡Oye pequeña, devuélveme mi pelota!" Exigió la peliroja.

Mirando hacia al balón de fútbol en sus manos, se fijo nuevamente en sus abusadoras. Karen no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Izuku sobre como un héroe a pesar de tener miedo cumple con su cometido, así como su victoria sobre Giganta el otro día.

Ganándose algo de confianza en si misma, Karen decidió responderle.

"¡¿Qué tal si vienes a buscarlo, Babotas?!" Se burló con una sonrisa confiada la pequeña, demostrando que tenía valentía dentro de ella para enfrentar sus miedos y problemas a partir de este momento, y lo hará con orgullo… Siendo pequeña.

Sin embargo, Doris decidió aceptar la oferta y comenzó a perseguir a la pequeña Karen que reaccionó asustada antes de comenzar a correr lejos de ella.

Aun tiene un largo camino por recorrer antes de ser tan valiente como sus compañeros de equipo, Karen sabía que este era un primer paso en ese camino y seguirá mejorando en este largo camino por el bien de ella y sus amigos.

* * *

**_Omake 1_**

En algún cuarto semioscuro lejos de la tierra, se encontraba atado a una silla solitaria una criatura similar a un hombre pollo con graves signos de haber estado en una brutal pelea por los rastros de sangre seca por su maltratado rostro.

Estaba consciente, pero con la mirada baja con vergüenza en su expresión, pensar que había sido capturado en una de las misiones más importantes de los guardianes, era algo que manchaba su orgullo como protector de los mundos.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, alzo sin muchas ganas la mirada al escuchar unos pesados pasos acercándose a el.

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte chirrido que dejó entrar la luz del exterior de la habitación. Su vista se clavo al instante en la imponente figura de complexión musculosa que ingreso al cuarto, seguido se de cerca por una pequeña criatura que volaba a su lado en un aura roja.

La imponente figura se planto frente al herido, el rehén a pesar de reconocer quien estaba frente a el, su aspecto estaba cubierta por las sobras del cuarto.

"Je… viniste intentar a sacarme otra vez información… ¿Verdad?" A pesar del deplorable aspecto del hombre animal, uso un tono burlesco contra la figura.

"…¿Vas a hablar?" Resonó una voz grave y tranquila por parte del captor.

"Jejejejejeje… Nunca obtendrás nada de mi… nunca traicionaría a mis compañeros… ¡Y menos contra un asesino como tu!" Declaró firme el rehén, escupiendo a un lado la sangre que se había acumulado en la comisura de la boca.

La figura se arrodilló frente a el "Me llamas asesino… cuando en realidad tus jefes son los verdaderos asesinos de todo un planeta... MI planeta" Declaró con rencor mientras sus ojos se iluminaban en un intenso rojo escarlata.

"Los guardianes habían sido engañados (**Cof**)… por un malvado oráculo que les implantó el miedo hace muchos años (**Cof Cof**)… ¡No fue su culpa que esas personas murieran, por eso crearon…!" El rehén fue interrumpido por la gigante palma de energía roja que tapó su boca, vio la mano de la figura y vio enojado un anillo rojo que emanaba la energía de la mano.

"Lo que hicieron no tiene perdón, no importa cuanto lo intenten…" Se acercó a su ido para susurrarle unas palabras "…Voy a eliminarlos junto a todo lo que crearon" Sentencio con un tono sepulcral, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la salida.

Antes de de salir de la habitación, sacó de su bolsillo un anillo de color verde que alteró al hombre animal "Ya no me sirves… ¡Dex Tarr!" La pequeña criatura que lo seguía lo miró "Desaste de la basura..." Sentenció antes de tirar al suelo el Anilló y lo piso con fuerza rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos, todo ante la mirada del atónito rehén que aún tenía cubierta la boca.

Cerrando la puerta de la habitación, el oscuro cuarto solo poseía como única fuente de luz el aura roja de la criatura que levitaba hasta estar frente al asustado reen al saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

La mandíbula de la criatura se abrió lentamente, antes de mostrar como un espeso líquido de color escarlata surgía de sus fauces.

Fuera de la habitación, el único sonido que podía escucharse… Eran los desgarradores gritos de agonía del Rehén.

* * *

5116 palabras.

Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejamos por el momento.

Parece que Karen acaba de ganar más confianza en si misma, y todo gracias a nuestro naruto verde.

El Omake que acaban de leer, es el inició de tres partes que subiré antes de publicar el capítulo especial que tengo pensado publicar, supongo que les deje una pista de quien se trata, pero no se hagan ideas de lo que sucederá, porque creanme que haré algo original que de seguro nadie se lo esperará, jaja.

Esperó que les haya gustado amigos, dejen sus comentarios y líkes si están interesados en saber como continúa esto.

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, amigos!_

_¡Ryu Shiro se despide!_


	6. Demasiado Rapido

_¡¿Que onda, Que onda amigos?!_

_¡Aqui les saluda Ryu Shiro con un nuevo capítulo!_

**_Maximum Rhapsody_**: Todo a su tiempo amigo, todo a su tiempo ;)

**Skull Flame**: Tienes buenas perspectivas recapitulando lo ocurrido, también fuiste el primero en decir la identidad de la figura del Omake.

**_Ken_**: Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo, y no tienes que pedirme ese estado de Izuku, ya que tenía planeado justo algo así para algo dentro de poco.

**_Pablo Zapata_**: Jeje, aún ando terminando mi último año de secundaría, así que aún tengo tiempo para escribir libremente antes de que me valla a hacer el cbc a fin de octubre, pero eso no quiere decir que ande tan ocupado como para no darle importancia al fic.

Esperó que les guste.

* * *

_#DemaciadoRapido_

Cuando el día termina, es reemplazado por la noche, momento en el que muchos utilizan este período de tiempo para relajarse, disfrutar en compañía… o incluso robar un banco.

* * *

**(Calles de Metropolis)**

Los Teen Justice se encontraban en las calles persiguiendo a un grupo de delincuentes después de que robaron el Banco Central de Metrópolis.

Deku corría tras ellos desde las calles que ahora no se encontraban habitadas por tantos vehículos, siendo su caminó iluminado por el fulgor de rayos que generaba su cuerpo. Desde lo alto, Supergirl, Green Lantern y Zatanna estaban haciendo todo lo posible para alcanzarlos desde el aire. Diana seguía el paso entre las azoteas de los edificios, con la compañía de Karen que le seguía en pleno vuelo.

"Wonder Woman a Batgirl... ¿Me escuchas?" Preguntó Diana a través de un comunicador en el oído derecho, los últimos problemas en la ciudad se resolvieron con el equipo separado, así que Bárbara habia pensado en una solución y les dio a cada uno un comunicador portátil que ella misma fabricó.

"Aquí Batgirl, lista cuando ustedes lo estén" Respondió Batgirl a través del enlace de comunicación sobre la cornisa del Daily Planet. Estaba ubicada en lo alto del edificio con los binoculares puestos en los ladrones, al parecer eran muy escurridizos a la hora de escapar, así que la chica pensó en ser los ojos desde el cielo… pudieron hacerlo sus amigas que pueden volar, pero ella se había ofrecido.

Mirando hacia la calle, se fijo que los ladrones de bancos estaban conduciendo en un patrón de cuadras diferentes para confundir a su equipo que lo perseguía "Parece que utilizan un patrón diferente de cuadras antes de doblar a una nueva, la trayectoria que están utilizando los esta llevando a mi posición" Informó Batgirl con los binoculares puestos.

"Nos dirigimos a su posición… ¡Puede tomar medidas ahora, Batgirl!" Indico Diana desde el otro lado del enlace de comunicación. Desde la fundación del equipo, ella se había vuelto como la líder del equipo por su forma autoritaria de dirigir las cosas de manera ordenada.

"¡Genial! ¡Deseenme suerte!" Exclamo Batgirl antes de saltar de la cornisa y tirarse al vacío, no sin antes activar un planeador con alas de murciélago amarillas en su espalda, lista para seguirle el paso al auto de fuga.

Batgirl se deslizó velozmente por el aire, superando la distancia del resto de su equipo y estando a metros del auto.

**_¡BOOOOOOOM!_**

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la parte trasera del auto, de repente hubo un desgarrador sonido exploto detras de ella, antes de darse cuenta, una mancha roja y amarilla cubierta de rayos cruzó al lado de Batgirl creando un choque de viento que desestabilizo el equilibrio del planeador y fue cayendo al suelo con su artefacto doblado.

Bárbara comenzó a gritar cuando se acercaba rápidamente contra el suelo, pero para su suerte Izuku dio un rápido hacia adelante y la atrapó en brazos justo a tiempo.

"¿Estás bien, Batgirl?" Preguntó Izuku cuando Diana y Bumblebee lo alcanzaron.

"Sí, ¿qué diablos fue eso?" Barbara pregunto aún en brazos de su amigo "¡Fue como si un rayo saliera de la nada!" Exclamó justo cuando Kara, Jess y Zatanna aterrizaron junto a ellos.

"Bueno, sea lo que sea, hizo el trabajo por nosotros" Señaló Kara mirando a los ladrones de bancos atados a unos metros del equipo.

"Fue muy rápido, no pude percibir al responsable de esto" Agregó Diana cruzada de brazos.

"Um… ¿Deku?" La voz de batgirl llamo la atención de Izuku.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó el susodicho

"Ya puedes bajarme…" Le dijo Barbara levemente avergonzada con un tenue sonrojó.

Izuku se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sosteniendo a su amiga con temática de murciélago en estilo nupcial, haciendo que sus sentidos volvieran en su yo avergonzado. Con cuidado la colocó suavemente en el suelo antes de que su sonrojo pudiera extenderse por arriba de su máscara.

Esto por supuesto, fue captado por los otros miembros del equipo que sintieron algo extraño dentro de ellas, de alguna manera, todas tuvieron un pensamiento simultáneo de querer estar en la posición que Barbara había estado.

* * *

**(Guarida de los Teen Justice)**

Al día siguiente, el equipo estaba leyendo en sus celulares algunas publicaciones de blog hechas por el Daily Planet sobre los misteriosos atracos de villanos que fueron frustrados por una figura borrosa. El artículo no decía mucho, solo que la gente había escuchado el sonido de un rayo y luego en un borrón, cualquier problema criminal ya esta resuelto.

"Esto ha estado sucediendo en la ciudad durante toda la semana" Dijo Barbara mientras el equipo revisaba el artículo junto a las noticias de la tv.

"Este misterioso ser ha detenido los delitos que van desde ladrones de bolsos, hasta robos a bancos, ¿Podría ser este el trabajo de otro héroe en esta ciudad?" Especuló Diana curiosa, ya que las acciones parecían demasiado propias de un héroe para ser solo aleatorias.

"Tal vez… aparte de nosotros, está Superman…" Sugirió Izuku, sin darse cuenta de que Kara gruño ante su mención "Pero por lo que escuche, no es tan rápido como eso que vimos" Añadió antes de sacar su cuaderno de héroe.

Las chicas miraron el cuaderno mientras Izuku seguía cambiando de una página a otra hasta que encontró el que estaba buscando. Esto, por supuesto, intrigó a las chicas sobre de qué se trataba ese cuaderno.

"Aquí está, Superman generalmente vuela y se opone a cualquier criminal con confianza, lo hace para darle a todos una buena imagen de el, incluso se toma el tiempo para hablar con la gente para asegurarse de que estén bien" Explicó Izuku al equipo lo mejor que pudo "El desenfoque, por su parte, se va tan rápido como aparece sin dejar alguna señal de su identidad"

"Entonces no es Superman, sino otro héroe" Dedujo Jessica.

"Si ese es el caso, ¿Qué tal si descubrimos quién es realmente el este tipo?" Dijo Kara golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño.

"Entonces esta decidido, descubriremos quién podría ser el misterioso ser y le preguntamos cuáles son sus intenciones" Indico Diana con su aire de guerrera y el puño en alto.

"Bueno, mientras tanto, ¿Quién quiere ir por un helado?" Barbara preguntó, obteniendo algunos asentimientos de acuerdo cuando empacaron sus cosas para más tarde cuando salieron por la puerta secreta por al callejón detrás de la tienda de dulces, antes de volver a entrar por la puerta principal.

"Hola chicos, ¿cómo les va? ¿No estuvieron aquí hace un rato?" Barry preguntó desde dónde estaba limpiando el mostrador.

"Uh... Sí, pero surgió algo y tuvimos que irnos…y ahora estamos de regreso, ja, ja" Dijo Bárbara nerviosa no muy segura de que decir.

"Bueno, eso es genial, ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer chicos? ¿Lo de siempre para todos?" Preguntó Barry obteniendo asentimientos del grupo mientras se apresuraba a la cocina y rápidamente volvía con cada uno de los postres que pidieron.

"Gracias Barry" Respondió el equipo, mientras se ubicaban en su mesa.

Mientras comían sus respectivas golosinas, Barbara solo tocaba su porción de helado deprimida, pues estaba pensando en la misión de la noche anterior y de como su planeador se había desestabilizado sólo por una onda de viento. Ella era la única que no tenía poderes de todo el grupo o que fuera competente con sus propias herramientas, pues también en las ultimas misiones sus artefactos no funcionaban como debían… estaba siendo un completo desastre.

Saliendo un momento de su depreción, sus ojos se volvieron hacia Izuku mientras recordaba el cuaderno que había mostrado antes.

"Oye Izuku, ¿Que era ese cuaderno de antes?" Preguntó Barbara curiosa, pero sin esa energía de siempre.

Izuku fue tomado por sorpresa, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no les había dicho nada de sus notas de héroe.

"Oh, ummm… Es mi historial de héroes" Dijo Izuku tímidamente antes de sacarlo para mostrársela "Lo uso para analizar y buscar información que anoto de héroes… esto es algo muy preciado para mi" Le Respondió captando más su atención.

"¿Pero qué estás analizando exactamente de todos modos?" Preguntó Kara, curiosa por saber si su amigo las habia puesto en ese cuaderno.

"Cualquier cosa que pueda ver o captar de ellos" Dijo Izuku abriendo las páginas para mostrarles "Estilo de lucha, poderes, debilidades, diseños de vestuario y cómo operan; Lo tengo en caso de que pueda usarlo en mis peleas o incluso mejorar mi estilo" Explicó mostrando algunos bocetos diferentes de héroes diferentes, incluido Superman, All Might e incluso se ellas.

Habia pequeñas notas sobre sus trajes, así como posibles diseños para mejorar algunos de los artefactos de Batgirl, así como los aguijones de Bumblebee, posibles usos para las creaciones de Jess y así seguía con el resto que se impresionaron por la información que tenía de ellas.

"Esta es una increíble crónica de hechos y habilidades heroicas, con esta información podemos mejorar nuestras habilidades y convertirnos en mejores héroes" Exclamó Diana mirando por encima del hombro de Izuku las notas sobre ella misma.

"Debo admitirlo Nerd… me captaste a la perfección con este dibujó" Agrego Kara con una sonrisa señalando el dibujo bien hecho de ella en su traje junto a su información. El mismo comentario fue seguido por el resto que estaban igual de maravillados con el gran parecido que tenían estos bocetos a mano.

"Gracias chicas, jeje" Agradeció con una sonrisa avergonzada por sus dibujos "La mayoría de las notas se tomaron en medio de una pelea de héroe contra villano y otras cuando las noticias cubrieron los eventos, aunque priorizo las notas sobre los bocetos, no puedo evitar hacer que los dibujos tengan bastante parecido el héroe"

Mientras los demás seguían hablando, Barbara estaba ojeando sin descanso todo lo que veía y era fascinante, un cuaderno que cuenta con información de las cualidades de los héroes junto con notas que les permitiría mejorar… ¡Esto era lo que necesitaba!

* * *

**(Calles de Metrópolis)**

Más tarde esa noche, Barbara estaba poniendo algunas de las notas que vio usar en un esfuerzo por mejorar mientras se sentaba en el techo de uno de los muchos rascacielos de la ciudad.

"Muy bien, recuerda las sugerencias del cuaderno de Izuku… debo mejorar mi enfoque y habilidades de rastreo para este caso" Se dijo a si misma sacando unas gafas con cristales amarillos que tenían un diseño parecido a unos auriculares "Estos lentes de alta frecuencia deberían ser lo que necesitó, bloquean el sonido y ayudan a enfocarme mejor en mi objetivo" Dijo Barbara mientras se ponía las gafas con una sonrisa "Veamos si el velosista puede seguirme el ritmo mientras use estos bebés"

Justo en ese entonces, una nube de relámpagos pasó por su campo de visión en las calles. Barbara de inmediato activo su dispositivo y lo siguió con la vista.

"Te tengo" Susurró feliz Bárbara antes de disparar su gancho de agarre y balancearse entre los edificios para ubicarse en el camino del ser veloz.

Barbara se balanceó en el aire, siguiendo el camino del desenfoque desde el aire. Podía ver todo tan claro como el día con las gafas, ciertamente esta era una mejora en ella. Saltó a la sobre los autos hasta que encontró el residuo invisible del camino que había dejado.

"¡No te vas a escapar!" Dijo Bárbara comenzando a correr por el camino residual, sin darse cuenta de dónde estaba corriendo.

Batgirl continuó corriendo tras el rastro con determinación de por fin casi haber logrado su amiga objetivo, pero sin previo aviso, fue golpeada en el costado de la cabeza por una paloma pérdida. Esto causó que se cayeran las gafas que se dañaron contra el concreto con el concreto.

"Hay no…" Gimió resolucionada levantándo las gafas rotas.

Tomando un poco de aire, se relajó y tiro a un lado las gafas "Okey te molestes Batgirl, tienes otras cosas para rastrearlo" Se dijo a si misma, antes de sacar un pequeño objeto en forma de murciélago de su cinturón de herramientas "Herramienta de emergencia: ¡Bati-Señalador! El cual… tengo que poner en el velosista... para seguirlo…" Se dijo decepcionada, antes de darse cuenta de que no podía hacer esto sola "Necesito la ayuda de quien me dio la ayuda" Se dijo sería sabiendo de quien la necesitaba.

* * *

**(Metrópolis High)**

Al día siguiente, Izuku estaba estaba guardando sus libros en su casillero después de terminar sus primeras horas de clase. De la nada, Barbara apareció detrás del héroe que seguía en lo suyo.

"**¡IZUKU!**" Barabara gritó causando que el joven héroe masculino saltara de la impresión soltando varios de sus libros y dándose fuertemente contra la puerta de su casillero con un gesto de dolor.

"¿B-Barbara? ¿Que estás haciendo?" Preguntó Izuku sosteniendo su cabeza en el área afectada, desde que la conoció le a dado este tipo de saltos sorpresivos "Casi me das un ataque al corazón"

"Lo siento, pero esto es importante... Necesito tu ayuda" El tono serio de la chica atrajo su atención, para que este de esa forma pidiendo su ayuda, debe de ser algo muy importante.

"¿Por que nesesitas mi ayuda?" Preguntó Izuku.

"Después de echar un vistazo a tus notas, fabrique algunas cosas para que pueda ver el desenfoque" Le dijo Bárbara buscando en su mochila un mapa de la ciudad "Creo que tengo una muy buena idea de cómo podemos averiguar quién es el, y necesito tu ayuda para asegurarme de que podamos lograrlo" Término de contarle con una sonrisa determinada.

Al ver esa mirada en sus ojos, el héroe pudo ver lo segura que estaba la chica de resolver la incógnita que han estado teniendo "Está bien, te ayudaré" Le respondió Izuku con una sonrisa "¿Cuál es el plan?" Preguntó, haciendo que ella sonriera por haber aceptado.

* * *

**(Azoteas)**

Después del horario escolar, ambos héroes se encontraron en una azotea con sus trajes de héroe puestos. Barbara sacó un mapa de su mochila y le mostró a Izuku que contenía marcas rojas en distintos puntos de la ciudad.

"Estas marcas que puse significan puntos donde la gente 'vio' la imagen borrosa junto con cualquier vídeo de cámara de tráfico que logré encontrar. Según mis hallazgos, los lugares más visitados están aquí, aquí y… aquí" Le explico apuntando una Tienda de Videojuegos, El Muelle y el Parque Central como puntos principales del mapa.

"Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir allí y buscar cualquier cosa que pueda darnos una pista de quién podría ser el desenfoque" Asumió Izuku ante las palabras de su amiga "Eso parece mucho terreno para cubrir, ¿No deberíamos llamar al resto del equipo?" Sugirió el peliverde.

"No se preocupes, lo tengo todo planeado para que pueda ejecutarse por dos personas, ademas…" Batgirl se frotó el brazo avergonzada "Quiero hacer esto sin la ayuda del equipo, no… eh sido muy útil últimamente por todos los fallos de mis herramientas" Declaró con tristeza.

"Bárbara, no tienes que estar así, yo…"

"¡Es que no lo entiendes!" Exclamó fuerte la chica antes de señalarse a si misma con impotencia "¡Soy la única del equipo que no tiene poderes y mis herramientas no sirven la mayoría de las veces! ¡Soy la más débil del grupo y no puedo soportar eso! ¡Yo sólo…!" Liberó un suspiro desganada "Yo sólo… quiero ser igual de Súper que ustedes"

Izuku la miró sorprendido, no se esperó que su alegre compañera hubiera esos sentimientos reprimidos… pero no pudo evitar sentirse idéntificado con ella.

Cuando supo que no tenía un Quirk, tubo la misma impotencia viendo una y otra vez los vídeos de su héroe salvando el dia, pero el no quería darse por vencido en su sueño y decidió escribir una guía de cuadernos que anote facultades importantes de los héroes para ir creciendo con conocimiento, y le funcionó muy bien en su caminó hasta ahora.

Izuku se quitó el protector bucal y miró al cielo recordando eso.

"La frustración que tienes no es algo malo… yo creó que es algo bueno" Las palabras de Izuku atrajeron su atención "Esa impotencia te pesara bastante en tu mente y corazón, pero en lugar de rendirte ante ella... ¡Debes usarla!" Exclamó Izuku apretando el puño con una sonrisa determinada "Si utilizas eso como una motivación para mejorar, entonces esa frustración desaparecerá y será reemplazada por la satisfacción de haber cumplido tu meta" Término de contar con confianza en su expresión, esperando que eso le haya llegado a su amiga.

"…" Bárbara quería decir algo, pero… no sabía que. Esas palabras llegaron en lo más profundo de ella, ¿Convertir esa frustración en motivación? ¿Reemplazar ese sentimiento con satisfacción?, eran preguntas que se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, nunca pensó de esa forma y no lo habría hecho de no ser por su amigo…

La expresión de Bárbara cambio lentamente de tristes a uno de agradecimiento total.

"Jeje, nunca había pensado de esa forma… tienes razón, no debo perder mi tiempo con lloriqueos, si fallo sólo lo intentaré una y otra vez hasta lograrlo… ¡ESCUCHA METROPOLIS! ¡BATGIRL NO SE RENDIRÁ NUNCA MAS ANTE EL FRACASO! ¡WOOOOOOJOOOOOO!" Grito la chica con los puños al aire al borde de la azotea, acompañada de la iluminación del atardecer detrás de ella.

La energía de Batgirl le sacó una sonrisa a nuestro querido héroe, sus palabras le habían llegado "Entonces Batgirl, ¿Cual es la estrategia?" Preguntó Izuku a la chica que se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una sonrisa determinada.

"Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar cualquier persona que tenga signos claros de un velocista. Ritmo acelerado, conversación rápida y apetito intenso, mucha velocidad requiere de mucha energía" Aclaró antes de sacar su tablet violeta "Además, he pirateado el tráfico de la ciudad_ cámaras para alertarme cuando detectan objetos de alta velocidad y agregue un sensor de movimiento en mi tableta que me alertara de cualquier noticia"

"Wow, realmente pensaste en todo" Dijo Izuku impresionado por la configuración que había preparado antes de animarla.

"Bueno jeje, no fui entrenada por Batman por nada..." Dijo Batgirl antes de ver la mirada sorprendida de su amigo.

"¡¿B-B-BATMAN?!" Exclamó el peliverde con ojos como platos "¡¿fuiste entrenada por el autentico BATMAN?!"

Batgirl se rascó el cuello con una sonrisa y leve vergüenza "Jeje, si, me olvide mencionar eso, por eso mi nombre es BATGIRL… quizás pueda presentarlo en algún momento, ¡OHHHH! ¡TAL VES INCLUSO EL PUEDA ENTRENARTE!" Exclamó emocionada la chica al igual que el peliverde con la idea de tener un nuevo compañero de entrenamiento junto al legendario Caballero De La Noche.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, Batgirl recibió una alerta en su tableta "Las cámaras de tráfico captaron algo rápido, ¡Se dirige al muelle!" Dijo antes de guardar su tablet y sacar su gancho mirando a su compañero.

"Vamos Deku, podemos cortar camino si pasamos por la calle Action Street" Dijo Barbara antes de balancearse con su gancho de agarre, seguido de cerca por Izuku, saltando desde las azoteas siguiéndola.

Los dos héroes viajaron lo más rápido posible, llegando finalmente a Action Street. En el otro extremo de la calle, pudieron ver pasar a gran velocidad su objetivo. Izuku y Barbara lo persiguieron tan rápido como pudieron a través de varias calles que los estaba acercando a un lugar en particular.

Pronto lo vieron doblar a una esquina en un callejón, asi que aterrizaron en un establecimiento al lado del callejon, pero cuando pucieron un pie en la azotea, notaron dónde estaban parados.

"Espera ... ¿No es esto...?" Izuku comenzó antes de que Batgirl terminara.

"¿…Dulce Justicia?" Dijo confundida Bárbara por haber terminado en la azotea de su lugar de celebración y guarida secreta "¿Por qué vendría aquí?" Preguntó antes de mirar hacia el callejón, solo para ver a una persona parada.

Lucía un traje de maya roja de cuerpo completo incluyendo una mascara que tenía dos rayos amarillos salientes en sus costados, un símbolo de un rayo en un círculo Blanco en el pecho, detalles de rayos en sus antebrazos y cintura, y unas botas amarillas.

De repente, la persona giró en un círculo cerrado, creando a su alrededor un tornado de viento electrizánte que duró unos segundos, antes de revelar a la persona debajo del traje, haciendo que Izuku y Barbara jadeara silenciosamente de quién era.

El cabello rubio, esa sonrisa amigable, y esos ojos azules eran las mismas características de quien les daba la bienvenida a ella y a sus amigos cada vez que venían a este mismo establecimiento

"No lo creo... ¡Barry!" Barbara exclamó en un fuerte susurro por la revelación de dicho enigma.

"Tiene sentido que sea el, ya que siempre se está moviendo a un ritmo muy ascelerado" Mencionó Izuku pensando en la velocidad del camarero mientras estaba en el trabajo "Aunque, siempre pensé que estaba en una especie de sobrecarga de azúcar"

Ambos saltaron del edificio y se escondieron rápido para ver qué estaba haciendo Barry. Ella se mantuvo en las sombras mientras Barry seguía su camino por la callejuela. Izuku miró desde la parte superior del restaurante cuando Barry entró por la puerta trasera.

En ese momento, Izuku vio a un grupo de personas con máscaras de animales caminando a Dulce justicia con misteriosas armas en sus manos. Uno de ellos tenía una máscara de caballo, otro tenía una máscara de conejito rosa y el último miembro tenía una máscara de panda.

"¿Quiénes son?" Preguntó Izuku, antes ver como iban a la puerta de Sweet Justice antes de abrirla de una patada.

"¡Muy bien, nadie se mueva! ¡Esto es un robo!" El líder del pequeño grupo gritó apuntando una especie de pistola láser de alta tecnología alrededor del restaurante dirigida a los clientes.

Esto alteró a los dos héroes "Tenemos que detener a estos tipos antes de que lastimen a alguien" Dijo Barbara lista para entrar en acción, pero es detenida por la mano de Izuku.

"No podemos aparecer así cuando ya tienen de rehenes a los clientes, tenemos que derribarlos sin llamar su atención" Le aclaro Izuku calmando a Barbara de su ímpetu "Barry no puede usar su velocidad ya que todos están mirando, tenemos que jugar de esta manera más inteligente" Mencionó viendo como barry tenía una mirada de impotencia al no poder detenerlos sin ser expuesto.

Barbara quería entrar, pero Izuku seguía empujándola hacia abajo para no revelar su posición. Fue una batalla de voluntades, ambos querían entrar y luchar, pero no podían arriesgarse. Barbara estaba analizando varias ideas en su mente, pero ninguna era útil en esta situación.

"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, tenemos que actuar ahora" Dijo Barbara ya cansada de esperar, pero nuevamente es interrumpida por la mano de Izuku "¿Ahora que?" Dijo impaciente.

"No podemos simplemente ir así, piensa… ¿Qué haría Batman?" Preguntó Izuku señalándole algo en el callejón y vio la caja de energía del establecimiento.

"Bueno, él... ohhhhhh, ya veo de qué estás hablando, jeje" Dijo Batgirl tras darse cuenta lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

* * *

Dentro del establecimiento, los delincuentes mantenían a las personas como rehenes y el que llevaba la máscara de caballo sostenía su pistola láser en la cara de Barry que le estaba ordenando poner todo su dinero en su bolsa. Barry, por su parte, estaba a punto de cambiar la situación sin importarle que su identidad sea vista, habían vidas en juego y no podía darse el lujo de tener un accidente en me conciencia cuando pudo haberlo detenido.

Cuando su piernas estaban listas para actuar, de repente todo el lugar se oscureció. Todos no estaban seguros de lo que estaba pasando ya que las otras luces en el muelle todavía estaban encendidas a través del cristal.

"No me digas que alguien olvidó pagar las luces" Dijo el criminal con máscara de Panda.

"N-No me gusta esta oscuridad" Dijo el de la mascara de conejo poniéndose un poco nervioso.

Justo en ese momento, el criminal con máscara de caballo fue pateado en el costado de la cabeza, enviándolo al suelo y soltando su arma.

Los otros dos miraron hacia dónde estaba su compañero, pero no encontraron rastros de lo que lo había golpeado. El ladrón enmascarado de conejo escuchó algo moverse a su izquierda, lo que le hizo apuntar en esa dirección listo para abrir fuego.

**_¡Clank!_**

Se escuchó el tintineo de algo metalico, antes de que el arma del Conejito fuera golpeado de sus manos con un Batarang incrustado en su costado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un gancho de metal salió volando de las sombras y lo atrapó, tirando de él hacia las sombras como si fuese una película de terror.

El Panda estaba ahora en pánico mientras apuntaba a su alrededor, buscando algo para abrir fuego.

"¿¡Dónde estás!?" Gritó en la oscuridad.

"Aquí" Susurró una voz femenina detrás de él.

Justo cuando se volvió para mirar, un puño amarillo chocó con su rostro, dejándose escuchar el sonoro ruido al impactar contra el suelo con pesadez.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse mostrando que los criminales estaban ahora atados y acurrucados en el medio de la habitación completamente inconscientes.

De pie junto a los criminales caídos estaban Deku y Batgirl, haciendo una pose de superhéroe de brazos cruzados. La multitud de personas vitoreó a los héroes cuando Barry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio de que los héroes locales hayan aparecido.

* * *

Poco tiempo después de que la policía se llevara a los delincuentes, ambos héroes volvieron a sus ropas normales y se unieron al resto de la gente que hacia fila en la dulcería.

Cuando llegaron al mostrador, Izuku y Barbara miraron a Barry cuando volvió a hacer su trabajo.

"¿Deberíamos?" Le Preguntó en un susuro Izuku mirando a Barbara.

"Claro, es decir, si no sabes quién te respalda, ¿En quién puedes confiar?" Barbara respondió mientras se acercaba al mostrador con una sonrisa.

"Hola chicos, ¿Qué les puedo dar? ¿Lo de siempre?" Preguntó Barry en su característico ritmo acelerado.

"En realidad Barry… alguien nos dijo que te enviémos un mensaje, jijiji" Le dijo Barbara riéndose levemente.

"Oh genial, ¿Cuál es el mensaje?…Espera, si es el informe histórico del Prof. Duncan, dile que ya casi termino y que lo tendrá mañana por la mañana" Dijo Barry antes tomar un par de cosas debajo del mostrardor y comenzar a preparar un par de batidos a alta velosidad.

"No, no es eso… peeeeeeero, uno de los héroes que hace un momento estuvo aquí, dijo que saben que sirves unos SÚPER sundays, jijijiji" Decía altanera la chica con su referencia "¿Sabes a lo qué me refiero?, Guiño guiño" Repitió mientras hacia la acción que dijo.

"Ummm.. ¿Eh?" Respondió Barry dejando de agitar los batidos completamente perdido en lo que le Dijo la pelirroja.

"Bueno, ellos dijeron que si un 'Chico Rapido' necesita ayuda en algo, estarán allí para ayudar" Dijo Izuku con una sonrisa y una forma más clara de decirlo.

Barry estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos unos segundos, hasta que finalmente pareció entenderlo.

"Oh ohhhhhhh… Bueno, en ese caso díganles que si alguna vez necesitan una mano rápida o dos, entonces '_Flash_' ira y los ayudará en un instante" Dijo un sonriente Barry con un guiño, antes de dirigírse a atender a los demas clientes.

Los dos héroes adolescentes abandonaron Dulce justicia, ambos con una sonrisa satisfecha no solo por haber descubierto la identidad del velosista, sino también por el hecho de que ahora tenían un nuevo súper aliado cuando necesiten ayuda.

Cuando llegaron a un cruce de peatones, Barbara miró hacia el pavimento unos momentos en los que esperaba que cambiará el semáforo, antes de realizar lo que quería hacer desde que Izuku le había dicho esas palabras de aliento.

Rápidamente se inclinó a Izuku y le plantó un beso rápido en su mejilla colorada que no se esperó la acción de la pelirroja.

"¡Hasta mañana, Izuku!" Dijo Barbara energética cuando la luz se puso verde y corrió delante del chico de cabello verde, dejándolo aún congelado en su sitio colocando una mano en su sonrojado rostro tocando el lugar del beso.

En un movimiento rápido, Barry se apareció a su lado con una sonrisa y la mirada por donde Bárbara se fue "Je, tienes mucha suerte amigo" Le Respondió al congelado peliverde antes de volver corriendo a su puesto sin ser visto.

* * *

**(Metropolis High: Al día siguiente)**

El estatus social es una de las muchas cosas que la sociedad humana ha tenido durante muchos siglos. Los nombres han cambiado pero esta jerarquía siempre ha existido. Y no hay mejor ejemplo de esta representación de esto que la escuela secundaria. Cada escuela tiene una jerarquía y en esa jerarquía existe lo que comúnmente se conoce como una abeja reina. Una hembra que sobresale más que cualquier otra en un campo u otro. Su belleza y dominio generalmente es incuestionable por el resto del cuerpo escolar, ya sean estudiantes o maestros.

En el gimnasio de Metropolis High, se ubican los Teen Justice, a excepción de Diana, sentados en las gradas, mientras hablaban sobre la identidad del velosista del día anterior.

"… Y fue así como descubrimos juntos la identidad de Barry" Contaba emocionada la pelirroja junto a Izuku, como no había tanta gente a su alrededor de las gradas, no tenían preocupaciones de ser escuchados.

"Así que era Barry, ahora todo tiene sentido con sus movimientos rápidos" Dijo Kara recostada en la grada.

"Eso mismo había dicho Izuku ayer, jeje" Respondió Bárbara recordando ese detalle.

"Bueno, parece que los Teen Justice tienen su primer Súper aliado" Agregó Jess, sacando una incógnita en el peliverde.

"¿Eh?, Pense que ese primero era Hal" Dijo Izuku que, a pensar de no haber ayudado en el problema con Satar Saphire, el era el primer héroe fuera del equipo que conoció.

Ante eso, Jess soplo molesta un mechón de su pelo "Claro que no, ese tipo es demasiado pesado para ser considerado ayuda, ya verán cuando lo conozcan mejor" Les Respondió con molestia la chica, recordando aún lo que le hizo a su EX, a pesar de ser una villana.

"Bueno chicas, comienzan las pruebas para ser la capitana de las porrista este año…" La voz de la entrenadora atrajo la atención de todos por la verdadera razón a la que vinieron al gimnasio.

Después de varias chicas que hicieron sus pruebas, finalmente quedó la última participante.

La chica poseia perfecta figura de reloj de arena y piel ligeramente bronceada. Su largo cabello dorado estaba atado en una cola de caballo, y sus ojos eran de color ámbar profundo como los de un depredador que solo esperaba su próxima comida. Llevaba el uniforme de gimnasia de la escuela color naranja y azul que mostraba sus increíbles piernas y abrazaba el resto de su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Corrió hacia el trampolín en medio de su camino y dio un gran saltó, ejecutando dos vueltas perfectas en el aire, antes de aterrizar con una gracia similar a la de un gato.

Todas las chicas y el entrenador se reúnieron para felicitarla. A pesar de que estaba segura del resultado incluso antes de hacerlo.

"Eso fue increíble, Barbi, seguro que volverás a ser capitán una vez más" Dijo una de las chicas a la ahora llamada Barbi.

"Sí, eso era de esperarse" Dijo Barbi arrogante con con un leve acento británico "Después de todo, no fui yo quien cayó en la final" Añadió insultando la lesión de algunas de las competidoras que se sintieron mal

"Felicitaciones Barbara, ese fue el mejor salto que hemos visto en todo el día" Indico la entrenadora mientras portaba un portapapeles.

Su nombre real era Bárbara Ann Minerva, pero muchos la conocían como Barbi "Si todo está hecho y bien, seré capitán este año… nuevamente" Dijo Barbi envolviéndose una toalla alrededor del cuello.

Sin embargo, al igual que en el reino animal, siempre llegará un rival para desafiar a la líder actual.

"En realidad, hay una chica más que se postula al equipo" Dijo la entrenadora haciendo que los ojos de Barbi se abrieran de golpe.

"¿Que? ¿Quien es?" Exigió Barbi.

"Una… Diana Prince" Le respondió mirando el portapapeles.

Todo el equipo de jóvenes héroes comenzaron a animarse al ver a Diana. Se encontraba arrodillada y recitando algún tipo de mantra por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Oh, gran Boreus, presta atención a mi llamada, que tu respiración me mantenga en alto y concentrada en mi siguiente prueba en el reino mortal…" Se decia Diana antes de ser llamada por la entrenadora, mientras Barbi y el resto de las chicas observaban.

Diana se levantó de su posición de rodillas, tomando una respiración profundamente. Diana cargó hacia adelante con una buena velocidad, hizo una voltereta antes de aterrizar en el trampolín, dio un saltó muy por encima de los espectadores, realizando tres giros antes de aterrizar con una gracia diferente a cualquier otra que se hayan visto, ganándose los aplausos de sus amigos

Todas las chicas, excepto Barbi, fueron a felicitar a Diana por su salto perfecto, Barbi por su parte, no estaba feliz ni un poco.

"¡Wow! ¡Deberíamos tener dos capitanes este año!" sugirió la entrenadora impresionada.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Absolutamente no!" Barbi respondió insultada por la idea de considerar a alguien igual de capaz que ella.

"Está bien" Le respondió el entrenadora "Felicidades Prince, eres la nueva capitán del equipo" Declaro haciendo que todos desgajaran por Diana.

Barbi solo podía mirar con incredulidad mientras su posición se le daba a otra persona. Ella miró a Diana, reconociéndola como una rival que tenía que bajar de su pedestal.

* * *

**(Clase de matemáticas)**

Luego, en la clase de matemáticas, Barbi estaba mirando su maquillaje con su espejo de bolsillo. Gran parte de su tiempo lo dedicaba a mantenerse arreglada y deseable en cualquier momento.

En ese momento, la maestra se le acercó con una prueba de calificación perfecta.

"Felicidades, Barbara" Dijo la maestra devolviéndole su examen "No todos los días se ve una puntuación perfecta en el cálculo avanzado" Dijo aumentando la sonrisa confiada de la chica "¡O eso es lo que diría si no fuera por Diana e Izuku aquí!, ambos obtuvieron el 102% en sus exámenes"

Todo el aula miró a Izuku y Diana mientras se sonrojaban un poco por la atención de obtener calificaciones tan altas. Barbi estaba enojada, no solo había sido eclipsada dos veces hoy, sino ahora por dos personas. Su ira la hizo aplastar su pequeño maquillaje compacto mientras miraba a los dos estudiantes de intercambio.

* * *

**(Frente de la escuela)**

Después de la escuela, Barbi buscó recuperarse de las pérdidas del día al comenzar una fiesta en la piscina para todos sus 'amigos'. Nada decía 'Soy la mejor' que una fiesta de piscina en tu propia mansión.

"¡Hola amigas! ¡Fiesta de piscina en mi casa!" Barbi llamó a su grupo de amigas, mientras tomaba el volante de su convertible rojo.

"Oh, lo siento Barbi, no podemos ir, ¡Estamos ayudando a Diana a preparar las cosas para el baile de bienvenida!" Dijo una de las chicas antes de que Diana apareciera junto a ella sosteniendo un cartel para el baile.

"Barbi, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros? Habrá alegría y divertimiento" Dijo Diana alegremente, despertando las risas de las chicas y la ira de Barbi.

Mientras las chicas seguían animando a Diana y cómo era la mejor, el enojo de Barbi lentamente creció cada vez más, no podía soportar la idea de que alguien estuviera recibiendo más atención que ella.

"**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" La ira dentro de ella alcanzó un punto de ruptura cuando dejó escapar un grito largo y fuerte mientras conducía rápido a su mansión.

Barbi continuó gritando mientras atravesaba la mansión hasta llegar al estudio de su padre, donde frente a la puerta había un letrero que decía 'no entres'

"Buen intento, papi" Dijo Barbi antes de abrir la puerta sin importarle el aviso.

Dentro del estudio había muchas reliquias antiguas de todo el mundo que su padre había encontrado en sus viajes como arqueologo. La mayoría de ellos eran antiguas estatuas de animales de las partes más profundas y oscuras del corazón de África. Una mirada rápida al lugar y cualquier persona con algún sentido de autoconservación o conocimiento maldiciones habría dado la vuelta y bloqueado la puerta.

Barbi caminó por el estudio sin ninguna forma de miedo o preocupación por su bienestar. Se paró frente a frente a un gran estante lleno de extraños dialectos. Miró cada artefacto, esperando obtener el que sería perfecto para su venganza.

"Demasiado rápido" Dijo Barbi mientras miraba una daga dentada. "Demasiado humano" Dijo, mirando la estatua de una anciana "Demasiado feo" Dijo Barbi mirando la máscara de un jabalí.

Parecía que nada sería suficiente para ayudar en la búsqueda de Barbi contra Diana, oero justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar toda esperanza, vio una estatua que le daría lo que quería.

"Sí, esto funcionara" Dijo Barbi agarrando una estatua de chicha sentado con un dialecto que podía entender "Invoco la rápida furia de la guepardo, diosa de la caza… ¡y derriba a mi presa con tus rápidas garras de venganza!" Exclamó esperando que ocurriera algo, pero no paso nada, dejando escapar un suspiro decepcionada.

"¿Ni siquiera un espectáculo de luces elegante o algo?… Esperaba más de ti, estatua" Dijo Barbi, dejando caer la estatua al suelo.

Justo cuando Barbi salía del estudio, los ojos de cristal de la estatua cobraron vida antes de girarse para mirar la puerta por donde salia la chica.

* * *

**(Metrópolis High)**

Al día siguiente, el clima era tormentoso y lleno de rayos en la ciudad. Los estudiantes entraban a la escuela, junto a Izuku y al resto del equipo que cargaban algunas cosas para los preparativos del baile.

"No puedo creer que el primer baile llegue tan pronto, ¿No están emocionados?" preguntó Barbara con su energía.

"En realidad no, pero supongo que la banda podría ser genial" Dijo Kara, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

"Las chicas han puesto mucho trabajo en la preparación" Dijo Diana entrando a la escuela "Espero que todos se diviertan"

Cuando los héroes cruzaron la entrada, notaron que varios estudiantes estaban mirando los carteles que habían sido colocados ayer. Se acercaron para una mayor inspección y vieron que los carteles y todas las demás decoraciones habían sido rasgadas.

"¿Que pasó aqui?" Preguntó Izuku mientras recogía los residuos de un póster.

"Parece que alguien realmente destrozó la pista de baile, ¡boom!" Bromeo Kara con todo con un juego de palabras.

"Kara, este no es el momento" Le reprendió Jessica.

"Espera, tal vez no debían haber contratado a una banda que tocara tan fuerte, ¿Eh?" Kara continuó sonriente.

"No, por favor" Rogó Jessica.

"¡Espera, espera, espera, Tengo uno más!... Tal vez no debieron haber CORTADO el precio de los boletos" Dijo Kara con gracia, soltando un suspiro de derrota por parte de Jess.

Mientras la conversación continuaba, Diana e Izuku estaban mirando los carteles rayados, estaba claro que algún tipo de animal había hecho esto, ¿Pero por qué?

Sonó la campana y los estudiantes pasaron a sus respectivas clases, sin darse cuenta del peligro salvaje que rondaba por las sombras de los conductos.

* * *

**(Vestidores de damas)**

Diana estaba en el vestuario de mujeres a punto de abrir su casillero cuando escuchó que algo corría detrás de ella. Se giró, buscando la fuente, pero no encontró nada. Algunos de los casilleros detrás de Diana fueron golpeados por algo, lo que la hizo darse la vuelta nuevamente sin ver nada. Diana sintió que estaba siendo acosada por algún tipo de depredador, así que levantó los puños por instinto con una leve expresión de miedo y confusión.

Justo en ese momento, desde las sombras, algo rapido golpeó a Diana tirándola al suelo sin previo aviso. Diana volvió a levantarse justo a tiempo para ver varios de los casilleros fueron callendo sobre ella.

**_¡Crash!_**

Ella saltó fuera del camino cuando los casilleros cayeron con un fuerte sonido.

Tan pronto como se escuchó eso, el resto de su equipo entro al vestuario en busca de su amiga.

"¡Diana! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Jessica mientras ella y Kara la ayudaban a levantarse.

"Sí, lo estoy, pero fui atacado por algún tipo de criatura... Esperen, ¿dónde está Izuku?" Preguntó Diana al no verlo.

"Uh… vestuario de las chicas, su él entrara aquí, sería marcado por el resto del año" Dijo Kara aclarando la situación.

"Pero no te preocupes, está afuera y si lo necesitamos" Agregó Zatanna.

"_¡¿__Está todo bien allí?!_" Gritó Izuku desde afuera de la habitación.

"Estamos bien Izuku" Le respondió Karen.

Diana dio un suspiro al ver que ocurrió algo más importante que sólo el baile "Parece que algo peligroso a ingresado a la escuela, debemos detenerlo antes de que cause más daños" Les dijo Diana al darse cuenta de la destrucción a su alrededor.

"¿Pero quién está detrás de esto?" Preguntó kara.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…" En ese momento, Barbara soltó un largo resuello entre el equipo "¡¿No lo ven?!… Impulsada por un fuerte descontento y odio por la poca popularidad y una clara falta de supervisión y apoyo de sus padres, ¡cierta chica popular se ha propuesto usar fuerzas místicas desconocidas para vengarse de Diana quien a interrumpido el Status Quo de su vida como la imagen perfecta de todo asu alrededor!" Explico Barbara con rapidez mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación.

Todos permanecieron callados, tratando de procesar todo lo dicho.

"_¿Que cosa?_" Preguntó Izuku confundido desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Hay un monstruo suelto!" Barbara gritó poniendo su explicación en términos simples.

"Si hay un monstruo, debemos encontrarlo antes de que ataque a alguien más" Dujo Diana mientras ella y el resto del equipo salían del vestuario.

"Pero no podemos ser héroes en medio de la escuela con tantos testigos" Argumentó Izuku viendo a los estudiantes que aún circulaban, a pesar de la destrucción.

"Entonces tendremos que encontrar una manera de sacar a los estudiantes del edificio con calma y tranquilidad para que podamos…"

**¡Clash!**

**_¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! _**

Antes de de que Diana dijera otra cosa, fue interrumpida por el ruido de un cristal romperse junto a una alarma. Cuando se dieron la vuelta, todos vieron a Kara parada casualmente al lado del interruptor de alarma contra incendios.

"¿Qué? Ustedes estaban tardando mucho, ademas…" Kara escucho a la multitud de estudiantes salir del edificio a pesar del clima tormentoso afuera "Ahora ya no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor.

* * *

En el lapso de un minuto, todo el edificio estaba vacío, a excepción de los Teen Justice. Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que solo quedaba el monstruo en el edificio, se vistieron con sus trajes.

"Muy bien equipo, debemos encontrar a esta criatura lo más rápido posible para proseguir con la redecoracion de lo destruido" Le dijo Diana al equipo.

"Debemos mantenernos unidos, separarnos no es una buena idea cuando no sabemos cual es la amenaza" Indicó Izuku.

"No te preocupes Deku, eso solo sucede en las películas" Dijo Zatanna con simpleza "Además, eso solo sucede si los adolescentes se encuentra besándose…" Apenas dijo eso, ella y el resto tubo un leve sonrojo ante esa imagen con cierto peliverde sonrojado.

"Suficiente, podemos cubrir más terreno dividiéndonos, pero si ven algo, pidan ayuda" Menciono Diana sacando a todos de ese pensamiento.

Con todos de acuerdo, el equipo se dividió para encontrar la criatura que acechaba a su compañero de equipo. Jessica fue a la biblioteca, Karen se encogió y fue a revisar las aulas del primer piso, Zatanna fue al segundo piso, Barbara fue al tercero, Kara voló a la oficina principal, Izuku fue a la cafetería y Diana al gimnasio.

Todos los héroes siguieron su camino, sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos verde rasgados brillaban en la oscuridad de las sombras antes de razgar la caja de luz de la escuela, poniendo a oscuras toda la instalación.

* * *

**(Jessica)**

Jessica volaba a través de la biblioteca con un farol de energía verde para iluminar el área. No sabía a qué tipo de monstruo se enfrentaría, pero esperaba capturarlo sin causarle ningún daño.

Justo entonces, Jess escuchó un maullido detrás de ella. Se giró para ver la fuente del maullido, pero se encontró con un par de ojos verdes en el suelo.

"Aquí gatito, ven aqui" Llamó Jessica, antes de escuchar como el maullido se convirtió en el gruñido feroz, lo que causo que Jess cambiará su expresión lentamente a uno de miedo al ver que la criatura frente a ella había creciendo hasta el tamaño de un hombre, antes de lanzarse contra ella.

* * *

**(Karen)**

Al otro lado de la escuela, Bumblebee en su tamaño normal buscó al monstruo en el laboratorio de ciencias. Ella conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, por lo que sabría si algo andaba mal o fuera de lugar.

"¿Por qué acepté separarme?" Se preguntó Bumblebee para sí misma con miedo del salón oscuro en un día tormentoso "Todos deberían saben que es una mala idea separarse en este habiente "Agregó, antes de que una sombra rápida se movía detrás de ella y la hiciera gritar.

Bumblebee al instantese se encogió y se alejó rápidamente a esconderse debajo de uno de los escritorios. Se estremeció de miedo cuando la criatura corrió por encima de ella, dejando caer al suelo todos y cada uno de los tubos de ensayo. Entonces, de repente, todo quedó en silencio para Bumblebee, haciéndola creer que el monstruo se había ido.

Salió de su escondite y no vio nada más que los fragmentos rotos de vidrio. Karen dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio solo para escuchar un gruñido detrás de ella. Bumblebee se dio la vuelta para ver un afilado conjunto de colmillos acercándose a ella.

Abejorro voló rápidamente hacia el techo, evitando el ataque de la bestia que por poco y se la come.

La criatura salió corriendo del laboratorio de ciencias a través de la puerta, dejando a una Bumblebee muy asustada que fue bajando hasta dejarse caer sobre una de las mesas aún en su forma pequeña y con los ojos cerrados, pero el mismo gruñido arriba de ella la abligo a volver la cabeza, viendo aterrada a su cazadora arriba de ella.

* * *

**(Barbara)**

Batgirl por su parte caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, ligeramente aterrorizada con los mismos binoculares que uso para atrapar a Barry. En sus manos sostenía un radar que mostraba las posiciones de todos sus compañeros de equipo, pues antes de separarse, les había dado a cada uno un rastreador. Echó un vistazo de lado a lado mientras avanzaba, con la esperanza de tener una pista de dónde podría estar el monstruo.

De repente, un punto rojo comenzó a sonar en el radar. Barbara lo observó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella vio cómo iba después del icono de Green Lantern y desaparecua al instante. Luego fue tras Bumblebee, y paso lo mismo, esto la había puesto aún más nerviosa.

Barbara entonces notó cómo el punto rojo estaba detrás de ella. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y lanzó un batarang al monstruo solo para que fallara y sin golpear nada para su confusión. Batgirl se volvió para ver la posición del punto rojo, y estaba detrás de ella una vez más, pero no vio nada ahí. De pronto, el punto desapareció ante sus ojos.

Batgirl sacó otro batarang y se preparó para defenderse, pero ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad, ya que el monstruo la abordó por detrás tacleandola y dejándola inconsciente.

* * *

**(Kara)**

Supergirl voló a través de la oficina e instantáneamente supo que algo estaba pasando. Se dio cuenta de cómo un borron se movía entre las sillas y los archivadores con la intención de distraerla.

"Buen intento amigo, pero no puedes confundir a alguien con visión infrarroja" Dijo confiada Supergirl antes de encender sus ojos.

La visión de Kara mostró la silueta de una firma de calor justo delante de ella. La figura sabía que había sido descubierta y comenzó a correr fuera de la oficina. Kara de inmediato siguió rápidamente a la criatura, pero el monstruo parecía ser mucho más rápido que ella.

* * *

**(Zee)**

Zatanna miraba hacia el segundo piso sin mucha suerte. Zatanna dejó escapar un suspiro antes de volver a las escaleras hacia el piso principal.

"Oh, desearía que este molesto monstruo apareciera de una vez" Dijo Zatanna antes de escuchar el rugido del monstruo en el primer piso.

Zatanna corrió tras el origen del rugido y voló hacia el primer piso donde vio a la criatura escabullirse velozmente.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente, Zatanna preparó asustada con un hechizo para defenderse de demonio veloz.

Una vez que Zatanna escuchó algo acercándose a gran velocidad, disparo su hechizo al primer intentó.

"**¡Arutairc étalegnoc!**" Gritó Zatanna disparando su hechizo, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad no era el monstruo, si que era Supergirl congelada en un aura violeta.

"Uy… Lo siento" Se disculpó Zatanna, solo para que Kara gruñiera a través del congelamiento, no sin antes de abrir los ojos cuando la sombra de su depredor las cubriera a ambas.

* * *

**(Izuku)**

Deku acababa de revisar la cafetería, sin encontrar algún rasgo de la criatura. Luego de eso, envio un mensaje al resto del equipo para informarles que la habitación estaba despejada.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, las puertas se abrieron de golpe y una criatura lo derribó al suelo.

Deku volvió a sus sentidos al hacer contacto con los mortales y seductores ojos esmeralda que miraban su alma.

Rápidamente activó el poder de One For All y empujó de una patada al monstruo fuera de él, pero no pudo verlo bien ya que la criatura se movia en un borrón por el lugar a una velocidad extraordinaria para confundirlo.

"**¡Smash!**" Exclamó Deku lanzando un golpe hacia la criatura que paso a su lado, pero gracias a si velocidad sólo término destrozando una de las mesas desconcertandolo.

Nuevamente sintió a la criatura no muy lejos de el "**¡Delawere Smash!**" Dio un rápido giró y un Lanzó un cañón de aire que sólo arrasó con varias mesas, lo estaba con confundiendo con su velocidad por las sombras.

El héroe verde saltó hacia atrás cuando el monstruo lo golpeó con sus garras, rasgando la parte de su pecho. Izuku luego comenzó a saltar alrededor de la habitación evitando un aluviones de embestidas que iban y venían con sus garras lista para herirlo gravemente.

La criatura se plantó veloz detrás de Izuku, pero de inmediato sus instintos reaccionaron y dio un giro para bloquear el zarpazo con los disparadores metálicos de sus guantes haciéndolo retroceder, al momento que la criatura volvía a correr en las sombras.

"_Uhg… Es demasiado rápido, no puedo ni ver su apariencia… Tengo que cambiar esto pronto_" Pensó Izuku sintiendo como, a pesar de que iba a gran velocidad por el lugar, eso ojos verdes de la criatura lo veia con atención al igual que una presa.

Sin pensarlo dos veses, Izuku corrió por la habitación hacia la salida para llevar la pelea a un lugar con menos espacio para esconderse, pero con un rugido salvaje, la criatura entre las sombras lanzó un par de mesas hacia la salida, haciendo que una cerrara las puertas y la otra lo trabará parando en seco a Izuku.

"Maldición…" Exclamó Izuku al verse atrapado como una presa en la jungla por su depredador.

Lanzó su mirada hacia atrás y pudo ver como las criatura iba y acercándose a el en cuatro patas, saliendo de las sombras y mostrando su identidad ante la poca luz que había en la cafetería, pero encorvándose vasta estar en dos patas.

El monstruo era un guepardo antropomórfico con una figura femenina de reloj de arena, cuerpo completo de pelaje amarillo con manchas negras y una larga cola con la punta negra.

Los ojos verdes de la criatura vieron con intensidad al héroe en pose defensiva frente a ella, como si sintiera una vibra familiar en el… y eso la hacia enojar. Liberando un rugido mostrando sus colmillos, la guepardo se lanzó contra izuku lista para atacarlo.

"¡No me dejaré intimidar!" Declaró Deku con determinación antes de patearle una silla regada en el suelo, haciendo que la criatura diera un salto para esquivarlo "¡Te tengo!…**¡8% Detroid Smash!**" Exclamó viendo una oportunidad al estar en el aire, conectando finalmente un potente puñetazo en el abdomen, sacándole el aire y lanzándola en el aire, pero rápidamente se reincorporó en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo como un gato en cuatro patas.

"¡RARRRRR!" Rugió la guepardo antes de salir corriendo por otra puerta de salida, siendo seguida de serca por Deku que iba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela.

"¡Vuelve aquí!" Deku llamó al monstruo, antes de ser llamado por una de las integrantes del equipo.

"_Izuku, ¿Dónde estás?_" Preguntó Diana a través de su comunicación.

"Me dirijo hacia el gimnasio, la criatura se acerca a tu posición" Indicó Deku mientras perseguía al monstruo.

"_Recivido, lo cortaremos allí_" Dijo Diana preparándose en dicho lugar.

* * *

**(Gimnasio)**

La criatura se encontraba corriendo por gimnasio en dirección al siguiente espacio, pero Wonder Woman aparecio frente a ellabloqueando su paso de la única salida. La guepardo intento volver por donde vino, pero Izuku apareció en en la entrada bloqueando al monstruo.

"Por los dioses, el enemigo es un guepardo bipedo" Dijo Diana impresionada preparando su lazo.

"Tenemos que detenerla antes de que ataque a alguien más" Dijo Deku mientras un rayo verde crepitaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

La mujer guepardo cargó contra Diana que bloqueó una andanada de garras con sus brazaletes dorados.

"**¡St. Louis Smash!" **Deku saltó a la pelea atacando al guepardo con una poderosa patada, pero la mujer gato era lo suficientemente ágil como para escapar del ataque de Deku doblando su delgado cuerpo.

Diana aprovechó ese movimiento y sacó su lazo de la verdad para envolver al guepardo en una atadura apretada, pero nuevamente esquivo la esquivo con una volterate, aterrizando en el suelo y comenzando a correr lejos del dúo de héroes.

Deku y Diana fueron tras ella juntos, queriendo evitar que la mujer guepardo saliera corriendo de su vista. Los dos héroes intentaron alcanzar al guepardo, pero no llegarian antes que ella a la salida.

"**¡Full Crowling 15%!**" Decidiendo terminar esta persecución, Izuku recurre al 15% de su poder para salir disparado por el gran incremento de velocidad en el.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Deku apareció ante la gran gata "**¡Detroid Smash!**" Grito el heroe conectando un gancho en el rostrl de la criatura, enviándola hacia su compañera con una poderosa ráfaga de viento.

Diana aprovechó esta oportunidad para envolver su lazo alrededor del guepardo antes de balancearla antes de enviarla de regreso a Izuku.

"**¡St. Louis Smash!**" Por consecuente, Deku la ataco con una devastadora patada giratoria en el costado derecho de la guepardo, enviándola a los vestuarios con un fuerte choque.

Después de enviar al guepardo salvaje a las duchas, tanto Wonder Woman como Deku se lanzaron a la habitación listos para capturarla.

El vestuario era un desastre, pero después de recibir tal ataque, la guepardo no podría moverse del lugar. Apenas dieron unos pasos, oyeron gemir al alguien cerca de ellos.

Izuku y Diana apartaron algunos de los escombros en el suelo y vieron a Barbi tumbada en el suelo con claro dolor en el estómago.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó Barbi perdida, causando que Diana se cambiara rápidamente de traje y Deku se escondiera de su vista detrás de unos casilleros.

"Barbi, soy yo Diana, ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Diana preocupada de que accidentalmente la lastimaran cuando lanzaron a la criatura.

"Si, estoy bien… pero, lo siento" Se disculpó Barbi débilmente, llamando la atención de los héroes.

"¿A que te refieres?" Diana preguntó esperando una respuesta.

"Creo que… desaté ese monstruo contra ti" Admitió Barbi antes de toser "Estaba celosa de toda la atención que recibías y… quería deshacerme de ti… lo lamento" Admitió la chica arrepentida.

"Barbi, nunca quise causarte eso, por favor, deshazte del monstruo de ojos verdes antes de que lastime a alguien mas" Diana le suplicó a Barbi mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

"Lo haré… lo juro" Respondió Barbi saliendo lentamente del vestuario, aunque Deku sintió que… algo no estaba bien.

Después de asegurarse de que Barbi estuviera a salvo, Deku y Diana salieron del vestuario para encontrar al resto de su equipo que se encontraba con rasguños y suciedad en sus trajes, además de evitar que Kara matara a Zatanna por haberla congelado anteriormente.

* * *

**(Mansión de Barbi)**

De vuelta en la casa de Barbi, ella estaba en su baño mirando directamente el agua con burbujas que cubría su hermoso cuerpo en la tina.

"¿Dices que debo librarme de eso, Diana?" Se dijo Barbi cerrando los ojos "¡¿Por qué querría deshacerme de esto?!" Exclamo antes de que abriera sus ojos se pusieran verdes como los del guepardo "Disfruta de tu asiento en la cima por ahora Diana, pero Cheetah te aplastara a tu pequeño amiguito jejejejeje" Declaró la chica para luego seguir con su baño de burbujas.

* * *

**_Omake 2_**

Nos ubicamos en un planeta distante del sistema solar, donde se apreciaba una atmósfera inquietante. El cielo era de color rojo con varios asteroides destruidos flotando en su atmósfera, una jungla espesa que conectaba a varios ríos de una inquietante color rubí y una zona despejada donde se apreciaba un grupo de seres reunidos frente a algo.

Era un grupo en linea de 6 seres diferentes utilizando un uniforme de los Green Lantern en color rojo. Aunque ellos parecían pertenecer a diferentes razas de alienígenas, todos tenían algo en común que lo demostraban al exterior y se le podría describir con una sola palabra… Ira.

Estaban todos enfilados uno al lado del otro, todo frente a un trono de piedra donde se ubicaba una imponente figura de piel rosada con varias venas resaltantes, ojos amarillos, una armadura de batalla roja con un símbolo combinando una H en grandes con un pequeño arriba de el al igual que los seres en la fila, y finalmente… un Anillo rojo en su puño derecho.

Arriba de el, se encontraba flotando un gato adulto de pelaje azul índigo y pelaje del hocico blanco, vestía el mismo uniforme que los demás en la fila y un anillo rojo ubicado en la punta de su cola.

La figura recostada en el trono miró severamente acada uno de sus subordinados, a pesar de ser sólo siete en total, eran los más temidos en todo el universo, no sólo por sus habilidades alimentadas por la energía de su ira, sino también por la forma en que trataban a todos los que se metían en su caminó o no cooperaban con ellos.

"Mis compañeros Red Lanterns… cada uno de nosotros venimos de diferentes lugares del universo, pero nos une a todos una cosa en común… La Ira" Decía la figura imponente mostrando su puño del anillo recibiendo un asentimiento de cada uno "Esa misma ira que causaron en nosotros por diferentes motivos y se llevaron nuestras vidas… Sin esperanza de recuperarlas" Las duras palabras hicieron que la criatura felina y el resto mirara enojado ligeramente hacia abajo.

"Pero… Yo les di a todos una oportunidad de utilizar esa irá y dirigirla a los causantes del sufrimiento en nosotros" Hizo brillar su anillo con intensidad "El mismo anillo que todos nosotros portamos hoy, es una creación mía utilizando como modelo la creación más orgullosa de los seres que diezmaron sin misericordia mi planeta hogar" Declaró con total seriedad y el seño fruncido

"Ellos utilizan el poder de la voluntad para usarlos, ¡Pero nosotros utilizamos la ira! ¡Y SERA ESA MISMA IRA LA QUE ACABARA CON LA INUTIL PROTECCIÓN DE LOS GUARDIANES DE OA QUE SE INTERPONEN A NOSOTROS, DE UNA VES POR TODAS!" Resonó fuertemente el líder, haciendo que todos sus subordinados hicieran una leve reverencia con respeto.

"¡Si maestro Atrocitus!" Exclamaron en respuesta sus seguidores.

Acomodándose mejor en su trono, Atrocitus prosigio "Mañana, un grupo de Green Lantern pasara por este mismo sector para buscar señales de nuestro Ex-Prisionero… pero se llevaran una gran decepción cuando se enteren de su estado actual…" El felino sobre el gruño levemente "Usaremos su patética patruya para emboscarlos, ¡Haremos desaparecer a cada estupido Green Lantern que se nos interpongan…!"

**_¡Plum!_**

Con un poderoso puño y una mirada furiosa, Atrocitus destruyó el antebrazo del trono "¡DERRAMAREMOS NUESTRA IRA CONTRA EL UNIVERSO, HASTA QUE NUESTROS CORAZONES QUEDEN SATISFECHOS DE TODO EL DOLOR QUE NOS CAUSARON!" Exclamó con pura ira en cada palabra, obteniendo una reverencia de rodillas de cada uno de los presente.

"¡SI MAESTRO ATROCITUS!" Exclamaron firmes con respeto a su líder, gracias a el, tenían la oportunidad de vengarse contra aquellos que los hirieron gravemente y arruinaron sus vidas.

De pronto, Atrocitus fijo su vista en varios destellos verdes ubicándose en la atmósfera del planeta "Hmm, parece que se adelantaron en su búsqueda" Susurró antes de dirigírse a sus seguidores "¡Red Lanterns…! ¡ATAQUEN!" Ordenó Atrocitus mandando a sus tropas contra el enemigo, incluyendo al pequeño gato que se lanzó al ataque con un baba roja surgiendo de su fauses, a medida que iba avanzando en vuelo.

* * *

10.482 palabras

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento amigos, esperó que les haya gustado.

Dejen su comentario y su like porque si sigo escribiendo, es por todos ustedes ;)

¡_Hasta la próxima amigos!_

_¡Ryu Shiro se despide!_


	7. Gata Ladrona

_¡¿Que onda, Que onda amigos?!_

_¡Aquí les saluda Ryu Shiro con un nuevo capítulo!_

Volví, no estoy muerto, no sé preocupen por mi… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, Ni que tuviera tantos seguidores para que se preocuparan por mi... Deeeeeejando mi triste y solitaria vida de lado, mejor veamos el capitulo que hoy les traigo, es mas interesante que mi vida… ahora sí me discúlpa… (_snif_) Voy a llorar a un lado para que no les moleste.

Disfrútenlo ;)

* * *

_#GataLadrona_

Últimamente han sido un par de días difíciles para Kara, y no era porque estaba teniendo problemas con la escuela o con su equipo… sino porque pensó que estaba enamorada.

* * *

**(FlashBack)**

**(Residencia Danvers)**

En la habitación de Kara, se observaba como un despertador digital en mal estado estaba cambiando de las 06:59 a las 07:00 para iniciar la alarma con la radio matutina.

"Y en los titulares de esta mañana, Superman ha salvado la ciudad otra vez de…!"

**¡CRASH!**

Kara vuelve a romper en pedazos el despertador desde su cama, levantándose con una mirada enojada, bueno… más enojada de lo usual.

Mientras la chica abandonada la habitación hacía el baño, Izuku se levantaba de su cama con un suspiró viendo el despertador 'apagado' por su amiga "Tendré que pedirle a Bárbara que lo repare denuevo…" Comento Izuku antes de hacer lo mismo que Kara.

**(Calles de Metrópolis)**

Kara vestida con su típico look de chica rebelde, caminaba sin ánimos a la escuela sola con las manos en los bolsillos.

A medida que avanzaba, las calles a su alrededor fueron teniendo varios carteles en los postes, autobuses con publicidad e incluso noticias en vivo, todo en referencia al primer héroe que había hecho su debut en Metrópolis antes que ella y su equipo, Superman.

Aunque los Teen Justice han estado resolviendo las grandes catástrofes que han estado ocurriendo en la ciudad, eran opacados la mayoría de las veces por dicho superheroe que sobresalía por ser el primero en aparecer.

_"¡Superman es grandioso!"__"¡Superman es el mejor!"__"¡Nuevamente, Superman lo hizo!"__"¡¿Hay algo que Superman no haga bien?!"__"¡Superman es nuestro héroe!"_

Esos eran los comentarios que los noticieros mostraban en las radios, celulares y tv's de las tiendas junto a imágenes del héroe sonriendo, pero Kara con una expresión molesta no se digno siquiera en mirar las noticias o cualquier otra cosa que nombre a Superman, decidida en llegar directamente a la escuela.

**(Metrópolis High)**

Liberando un suspiró de alivio, Kara caminaba relajada por los pasillos de la escuela dejando su enojo a un lado.

"Finalmente, un lugar en el que no tengo que ver o escuchar de su molesto ros…" De repente es golpeada en la cara con un periódico volador interrumpiendo su diálogo. Se quitó el papel de su rostro para verlo mejor, solo para que terminara haciendolo una bola de papel y lo tirara a un lado con su enojo nuevamente activo y dispuesta a ir a un lugar con rapides.

En el periódico arrugado, se veia una historia de primera plana sobre Superman, mientras tenía la foto de Lois Lane, la reportera de la escuela, como editora de dicha historial.

**(Periódico Escolar: Daily Plannet)**

Lois Lane era la directora en jefe del periódico escolar. Es de piel clara, cabello largo negro con un bollo despeinado y sujeto por un par de lápices detrás y unos ojos morados acompañado de un ligero maquillaje violeta a su alrededor. Su vestimenta consistía en una delgada gabardina café arremangada que llevaba arriba de una camisa blanca, unos pantalones maquis y una botas marrón oscuro.

Actualmente se encontraba en su oficina que… era un desastre de papeles por doquier. Estaba tecleando un sin fin de palabras en su computadora sobre los recientes actos heroicos de Superman con extrema atención.

**¡Plum!**

De repente, su trabajo se ve interrumpido por la palma de Kara que golpeó su escritorio "Emm... ¿Sucede algo, Kara?" Pregunto Lois con la deja levanta hacía ella "Estoy algo ocupada ahora, vuelve más tarde…"

Antes de dejarla decir otra cosa, Kara le plantó en Kara la primera plana del periódico escolar mostrando a Superman volando con una sonrisa "¿Se puede saber por qué públicas cosas de 'el' en un diario escolar?" Le exigió la rubia sin mostrar alguna alegría.

Lois solamente volvió a su escritura mientras le respondía "Son solo noticias locales, es interesante saber del héroe local que nos salva en todo momento" Dijo así de simple sin darle importancia a la extraña queja de Kara.

La rubia frunció el seño ante esa respuesta, no necesitaba escuchar de Superman incluso en en sus horarios de clases, sería doble tortura por día.

Entonces, Kara tubo una idea que la hizo sonreír "Y si dijera que hay OTRO superhéroe incluso mejor que superman, con los mismos poderes, pero MÁS asombrosa… ¿La pondrias en su lugar?" Pregunto confiada la rubia viendose las uñas.

"Mmm… ¿Y quién seria ese héroe?" Pregunto Lois no muy interesada.

"No es otra que la grande, la increíble y la más poderosa de los Teen Justice… ¡SUPERGIRL!" Exclamó ansiosa Kara presipitando casi todo su cuerpo por el escritorio.

"¿Super quién?"

_¡Crick!_

Aquella respuesta hizo pedazos los pensamientos de Kara que la miro espectante mientras seguía en su escritura.

"Eh escuchado del grupo de héroes local... pero ese nombre parece una copia barata, nunca escuché algo heroico de ella" Le respondió sin importancia antes de mirarla "Pero… si de alguna manera llega a ocurrir algo que la resalte más que Superman, tal vez la ponga… ¿Me pasas un lápiz?" Le pidió Lois.

De repente, Kara agarro un puñado de lápices en el escritorio y los partio con ambas manos con mal humor frente a Lois, antes de abandonar la oficina "oh… gracias" Comento la periodista con desgano tomando un pedazo partido.

**(Calles de Metrópolis)**

"¡ASH! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Me dijo copia barata de ese presumido!" Ahora mismo estaba Kara volviendo de la escuela junto a Izuku, quien estaba escuchando el desahogó de su amiga.

"Bueno... eso es razonable que te enojes cuando alguien te dice ser un copia de alguien… ¿Pero por qué odias tanto a Superman?, Es considerado el protector principal de Metrópolis" Pregunto Izuku con dudas, no solo ahora había mostrado su enojo hacía Superman, sino tambien en cualquier momento que hay algo en relación con dicho héroe.

Kara solo libero un suspiró molesta cruzada de brazos, no era de las que hablaban de sus problemas, pero su compañero peliverde era los suficientemente comprensible como para poder lidiar con su desahogó de una manera no violenta… aunque aún tenía esa opción.

"Superman en realidad es… mi odioso primo" Admitió Kara sacando algo de sorpresa en Izuku, pues ya tenía una ligera sospecha de algún parentesco familiar tanto por sus poderes como trajes "Y creeme que tengo todo el derecho de molestarme con el…" Bofeo molesta cruzada de brazos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Volvió a pregunto el peliverde con curiosidad.

"¡El siempre está tratando de eclipsarme en todo! ¡Se cree el mejor cuando fui yo quién lo cuidaba cuando aún éramos niños! ¡ENSIMA ME TRATA COMO UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA SOLO PORQUE EL SALIO ANTES QUE YO COMO SUPERHEROE!" Estallo Kara con una mirada furica al recordar todo lo que su primo le recordaba para sentirse superior a ella.

Izuku miro algo conflictivo hacía Kara, ella había dicho cuando se conocieron todo el equipo que no le interesaba el hecho de ser una superherorina, pero ahora que se esforzó a fondo en ser una heroina, le molestaban aún más esos recuerdos.

"Bueno… no creo que debas darle importancia a lo que otra persona diga de ti…" Las palabras de Izuku la captaron su atención "Si alguien dice algo malo de ti o tratan de mostrar que son mejores que tú, lo que debes hacer es ignorar esos pensamientos y esforzarte por mostrar lo contrario para demostrar todo de lo que eres capaz por ti misma…" Izuku le mostró una pequeña sonrisa "Al menos eso es lo yo implementaba en mi infancia hasta el momento, jeje"

Siguiendo con su caminata, Kara lo miro estatica… esas palabras… el tono compresible que usaba… y esa sonrisa sincera… hicieron que le empezará a doler el pecho por alguna razón.

Ante eso, la rubia libero una pequeña sonrisa con los ojos cerrados "Je, creo que tienes razón nerd, lo que debo hacer es ignorar esos pensamientos…" Izuku la sonriente con los ojos cerrados "¡Y salvar el día más veces que ese supertonto para salir en la portada de las noticias!" Izuku abrió los ojos de golpe por aquellas palabras... Termino tomando mal sus palabras.

* * *

**(Fin del FlashBack)**

Desde esas palabras que le había brindado y los accidentes que han estado ocurriendo estás últimas semanas, habían estado más cerca el uno del otro, Incluso yendo tan lejos como para entrenar juntos en los ratos libres y pasar tiempo a solas para disfrutar. Kara no sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos, por lo que decidio deshacerse de su frustración de la única manera que sabía cómo hacerlo... Golpear con todas sus fuerzas cualquier cosa que esté enfrente.

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" Gritó Kara mientras volaba a gran velocidad para impactar su puño en el estómago de un monstruo reptil gigante, enviadolo a volar a quien sabe dónde y no le importo, tenía que descargar su frustración contra algo y por suerte, para ella y no para los civiles, había aparecido una copia de Godzila en la ciudad.

Kara se bajó a donde estaba el resto del equipo, todos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos por la extrema potencia que aplicó en el enemigo.

"Hey, emmm, Kara… ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Izuku hacercandose a ella siendo el único lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse a la rubia musculosa, pero está se alejo de el rápidamente con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"¡S-Sí! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy SUPER! ¡¿Por qué no estaría bien?!" Exclamó alterada antes de irse volando dejando una ráfaga de aire con su despegue.

"Seeep... definitivamente no está bien" Agregó Barbara mientras el resto del equipo se dirigía a Izuku con la misma afirmación.

"No entiendo, ¿Por qué está tan enojada?, Siempre ha tenido mal genio, pero últimamente está furiosa y roja cuando pasa cualquier cosa" Dijo Jessica con duda cruzada de brazos.

"¿Ha pasado algo en casa?" Preguntó Karen con su tono de voz bajo.

"No, esa es la cuestión, ella parece estar enojada sin ninguna razón cuando intento hablarle" Dijo Izuku algo preocupado, mientras Diana colocaba su mano sobre su hombro.

"No te preocupes Izuku, Kara se nos abrirá eventualmente y nos contará sus problemas, tal vez sea solo una de esas extrañas etapas que los jóvenes adolecentes tienen" Le respondio Diana, con la esperanza de aliviar el corazón del joven, como su compañero de cuarto, no era extraño que esté preocupado.

* * *

**(Depósito de chatarra)**

Kara por su parte aterrizó en el depósito de chatarra y comenzó a golpear cualquier sin sesar un camión descompuesto que fue anotando con cada ataque. En un ataque final, la rubio conectó un último puñetazo que termino partiendo el vehículo en dos partes abolladas.

"Tonto ndrd, pensando que necesito su lástima" Dijo Kara antes de golpear otro auto destrozado enojada "Solo porque estoy enojada, no lo necesito ni a él ni a las demás siguiéndome de cerca" Comento antes de patear un refrigerador sucio en el suelo "Además... ¿Qué es lo que el ah estado haciendo con ellas también?"

Algo que también se había dado cuenta, es la forma diferente en como las demás fueron tratando a su amigo tras los accidentes que pasaron, al principio pensó que era por fue acostumbrándose al equipo, pero ciertamente las demás actuaban con demasiada confianza en el… y eso la confundía aún más.

En ese momento, Kara pisoteó el haciendo que todo temblara, rebotando todos los escombros unos segundos antes de caer al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Realizó la misma acción una serie de respiraciones, tratando de calmarse.

"¿Por qué estoy tan enojada por eso?, quiero decir, ¿Por qué me importa en primer lugar?, Él solo ha estado invadiendo en mi habitación, entrenamos juntos, me ayuda con mis tareas y es amable conmigo, se preocupa por mi y me ayuda en todo y… y… " Cuando noto que su tono se fue suavizando, dejo escapar un suspiro cansada con las manos en su rostro, antes de verse ambas palmas "¿Qué me pasa?, el es alguien escencial en el equipo, pero cada vez que lo veo actuar con esa amabilidad con las otras, yo..." Ella suspiró nuevamente con frustración, emprendiendo vuelo hacia alguna parte en especial.

* * *

**(Residencia Danvers)**

Kara regresó a su casa por la única cosa que juró que nunca haría en su sana vida adolecente… pedirle ayuda a sus padres adoptivos.

Con disgusto se tragó su orgullo y se sentó con sus padres que se sorprendieron de que Kara quiera hablar de algo con ellos directamente.

"Kara, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablarnos?" Preguntó la señora Danvers.

"Sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa, cariño" Dijo el Sr. Danvers.

Kara trago algo de saliba antes de dirigirles la palabra "Oye mamá… ¿Qué solías sentir cuando papá estaba cerca... de otras mujeres?" Pregunto una Kara super roja que deseaba que la Tierra se la tragara entera por la clase de pregunta que acaba de hacer.

Ambos padres se sorprendieron en sus lugares, sin saber cómo responder la pregunta, pero ambos notaron que simplemente hacer esa pregunta le costaba mucho a su hija.

"Cariño, ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?" Preguntó la Sra. Danvers, acercándose a la joven con un tono materno

Un rubor apareció en la cara de la rubia cuando comenzó a formular su próxima oración "B-Bueno… h-hay un chico que…" Al comienzo de su oración, es interrumpida por su oadre.

"¿Es Izuku?" Preguntó simple el Sr. Danvers.

"¡NO!" Kara exclamo con una cara roja "D-Dejémoslo con que es un chico y creo que hay algunas chicas que están interesadas en el, ¿De acuerdo?"

Ambos padres entendieron lo que Kara estaba tratando de decir, lo único que tenían en mente era que su hija adoptiva estaba enamorada de alguien y que puede tener algunas rivales en ese alguien

"Bueno Kara, por experiencia personal duele más tener esos sentimientos reprimidos que no expresarlos correctamente con esa persona, ¿Entiendes?" Pregunto la señora Danvers frotando la espalda de Kara.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Preguntó Kara confundida.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no le haces saber sobre tus sentimientos? Quiero decir, ¿Alguien ha dicho oficialmente que ese alguien tiene un interés o relación alguna?" Preguntó la señora Danvers con elocuencia, haciendo que la rubia se colocará en una pose pensativa.

Kara comenzó a pensar en eso, y tenían razón, claro que Izuku y las demas se habían acercado mucho estás semanas, pero nunca se dijo algo de una relación o algo por el estilo… en pocas palabras, tenía el camino libre.

"Supongo que tienes razón" Respondió Kara con un tono bajo.

_Click_

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió y vieron a Izuku entrar por ella.

"Hola… ¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó Izuku fija el su vista en sus anfitriones junto a Kara.

"Oh, sí Izuku. No pasa nada aquí. Solo le estábamos diciendo a Kara que ella, emmm…" comenzó el Sr. Danvers que se trabo a media oración si saber que decir.

"¡Que mis notas son malas y necesito mejorar!" Interrumpió fuerte Kara, antes de levantarse de su haciento "Me voy a mi habitación…" Indico antes de irse y subir las escaleras, pasando al lado de Izuku con una mirada seria "No entres… si aprecias tu vida" Le advirtió sería antes de subir al segundo piso.

Izuku mas que quedar asustado, quedó confundido por las acciones de la rubia, ¿Había hecho o dicho algo para hacerla enojar? ¿Olvidó algo? La mente de Izuku se llenó con estas preguntas y se preguntó si debería hacer algo.

Kara abrió de golpe su puerta, se lanzó contra su cama boca abajo, agarró su almohada y gritó tan fuerte como pudo para liberar la frustración. Justo cuando estaba obteniendo respuestas a sus preguntas, la fuente de sus problemas había llegado en el momento justo. La mente de Kara comenzó a ir sobre Izuku, y todo lo que sabía sobre él.

El tenía un buen manejo de sus poderes, pero no abusa de ellos como ella lo hace muchas veces, era como si supiera lo que significaba ser un héroe y tener respeto por su propio poder. También sabía muy bien que Izuku era mucho más estratégico que ella, siempre tenía las cosas en mente, siempre puso a los demás por encima de el y trataba de hacer felices a las personas. La idea de su amabilidad hizo que Kara se sonrojara, odiaba admitirlo, pero hacerlo sonrojar como un tomate siempre la hacía sonreír... Se veía tan lindo.

Kara se detuvo ante ese pensamiento.

"No… no, no, no, no, ¡No pienses así!" Kara pensó en voz alta para sí misma "Piensa en lo tonto que es, Sí, como esa vez que te tocó el pecho con su mano resvalosa, firme… fuerte, ¡NO! ¡No pienses eso! Te gustan los tipos duro, rockeros, rebeldes y malos, No dulces nerds que hace sentirte especial con sus palabras… y se preocupan por ti... siempre dedicandote una sonrisa..."

Kara gritó una vez más en la almohada por frustración… Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensó.

* * *

**(Calles de Metrópolis)**

Cayó la noche y el equipo decidió hacer una patrulla nocturna antes de dormir. Hubo una serie de robos en los últimos días, todos los cuales coincidieron con el mismo ladrón que dejaba una carta con las iniciales CW.

Los Heroes se encontraron en la cima de un edificio cerca del Museo de Ciencia e Historia Natural para dividir al equipo y, con suerte, atrapar al evasivo ladrón.

"Muy bien equipo, la mente maestra detrás de estos robos seguro volverá a atacar esta noche, ¡Pero eso no sucederá porque lo detendremos esta noche!" Expreso Wonder Woman al eauipo que estaban parados en una sola fila "Batgirl, el mapa por favor" Pidió la heroína con el brazo extendido.

Batgirl sacó algunos mapas que tenían varios puntos marcados rodeados con un marcador rojo y una X.

"Muy bien, las X muestran los lugares que el ladrón ha robado en los últimos días, La Joyería Snyde, la galería de arte y el jardín de esculturas privadas" Menciono Batgirl señalando los tres puntos simultáneos "Todos han sucedido en el mismo radio y lo robado ha sido algo relacionado con los gatos o con precios invaluables. Eso me lleva a creer que el ladrón atacará en uno de estos lugares: El banco central, La galería fashionista y el Museo de Ciencia e Historia Natural" Explicó señalando los tres círculos rojos en el mapa.

"Entonces debemos separarnos y buscar cualquier signo del ladrón" Dijo Wonder Woman volviéndose hacia sus compañeros y amigos "Creen Lantern, tú y yo vigilaremos el Banco. Zatanna, Batgirl y Bumblebee irán a esa galería Foshonaista, y Supergirl, tú y Deku vigilarán el museo" Indicaba la heroína, sacando una expresión atónita de Kara.

"¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! ¡De ninguna manera!" Respondió de inmediato Kara casi enfadada.

"¿Hay algún problema, Kara?" Le preguntó Diana a Kara.

"¿Es porque no quieres estar solo con Deku?" Insinuó Zatanna con recelo a un lado, solo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kara lo escuchara.

Temiendo que el equipo pudiera tener una idea equivocada, Kara busco una mentira creíble.

"Es que... No quiero estar atrapado viendo algún estúpido museo nerd toda la noche, eso es todo" Dijo Kara con simpleza fingida.

"No te preocupes Kara, tan pronto como detengamos al ladrón, nos iremos" Dijo Izuku con la esperanza de hacer que Kara se sienta un poco mejor.

"Izuku tiene razón, si alguno de nosotros ve al ladrón, llamaremos al resto del equipo y evitaremos su fuga" Menciono Diana sin ayudar el estado de ánimo de Kara por la verdadera razón.

Dicho esto, el equipo se separó a sus respectivas ubicaciones, dejando a una Kara muy frustrada y molesta con el chico que esperaba evitar durante la toda la noche.

Soltó un suspiro antes de sentarse al borde del techo del edificio con la mirada aburrida dirigida al museo. Izuku la acompaño a su lado, atento a las señales del ladrón.

Permanecieron en silencio todo el tiempo mientras ninguno de los dos decía una palabra. Sin embargo, Izuku se había dado cuenta que Kara lo miraba de vez en cuando y volteaba la mirada.

Después de un par de horas y enviando un mensaje de texto al resto del equipo, Izuku decidió romper el desgarrador silencio.

"Entonces, emmm... Kara, ¿Quieres…?"

"No" Respondió Kara bruscamente.

"Está bien, hmm… escuché que la nueva película que te ha interesado ver acaba de salir, ¿Te gustaría ir a verla en algún momento?" Preguntó Izuku algo nervioso, es cierto que este tiempo con las chicas le habían quitado una parte de su nerviosismo al género femenino, pero aún así era un mar de nervios en eso.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a cualquiera de las otras?, Estoy segura de que les encantaría ver una película contigo" Respondió Kara molesta.

"Um… ¿Estás enojada conmigo y las demas?" Izuku preguntó preocupado.

"No estoy enojada, ¿Por qué crees que estoy enojada?" Le fulminó con la mirada, antes de encontrarse cara a cara con Izuku.

Mientras los héroes seguían en lo suyo, una figura saltaba de un techo a otro hasta que aterrizó en la parte superior del museo con la gracia de un gato en cuatro patas. La figura extendió los dedos y desplegó unas garras afiladas.

Con la luz de la luna presente, rebeló un cuerpo de reloj de arena cubierto con un traje negro y ceñido que se pegaba a las hipnotizantes cuentas que poseia, y la máscara que cubria su rostro, estaba decorada para parecerse a la cara de un gato.

Estiró la mano hacia el tragaluz y cortó un círculo del cristal, sacándolo en silencio. Eso le permitió hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que entrara por el. Con una sonrisa de gato, entró al museo con la vista clavada en su premio.

De vuelta con Izuku y Kara, ella lo miraba con tanta intensida que hizo que Izuku retrocediera por miedo.

"¡Estoy perfectamente bien..!" Exclamo Kara, antes de escuchar con su super oido el sonido de un cristal siendo rayado.

Se giró hacia el museo y rápido voló hacia él. Izuku la vio moverse y rápidamente fue tras ella. Kara se posicionó e el techo y vio el tragaluz cortado, decidiendo bajar por el, sin perder tiempo en lugar de llamar a sus compañeros de equipo e indicarles que el ladrón estaba en su posición.

**(Museo)**

Una ves que bajo, miro sería por todos lados de la las exhibiciones "Muy bien amigo, no tienes oportunidad contra la grandiosa Supergirl, ¿por qué no sales y te rindes de una vez?" Sugirió Kara con una sonrisa mucha confianza en sus palabras.

"Prrr… no lo creo… estaba un poco preocupado de que los Teen Justice vinieran por mí…" Decia el ladrón con una voz femenina seductora de las sombras, dejando que Kara la mirara bien y viera que era una mujer vestida con temática de gato negro, dejando solo su boca al descubierto del disfraz, mostrando una piel morocha y unos labios rojos "Pero parece que tengo suerte de que este solo la tonta" Comento confiada.

"Al menos no me veo como la mascota de alguien" Respondió SuperGirl poniéndose en guardia.

"¡Y ella no está sola!" Gritó Deku callendo desde el techo con el Full Crowling activado.

Los ojos del gato ladrón se abren ante la repentina aparición de Deku. Ella salto a un lado, evitando por poco la mano de Deku que intento atraparla atraparla, pero no sé detuvo ahí. Al llegar al suelo con un fuerte pisoton, el héroe esprinto al instante y se lanzo tras ella una vez más. La ladróna sacó de inmediato una bomba de humo y la arrojó al suelo, cegando a Deku y parando su carrera.

"**¡Delawere Smash!**" Exclamo Deku soltando un ráfaga de aire de sus dedos para disipar el humo, solo para descubrir que la ladrona le había aplicado una barrida que lo derribo contra el suelo, antes de esconderse entre las sombras con los restos del humo

"Parece que tenemos un invitado sin invitación a la fiesta... Bueno, no importa" Dijo la ladrona desde las sombras.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Izuku antes de posicionarse al lado de Kara con la guardia alta.

"Mi nombre es Catwoman... pero tú puedes llamarme Gatita, cariño~" Menciono Catwoman seductoramente.

Ese comentario solo enfureció a Kara, una cosa eran sus amigas, pero era completamente diferente cuando era una villana. Kara esperaba secretamente que Catwoman tuviera nueve vidas, porque las iba a necesitar a todas.

"Déjamela a mi… Necesito golpear algo de todos modos" Le dijo Supergirl a su compañero, crujiendo los nudillos con su flequillo haciendo sobra bajo sus ojos.

"Espera, deberíamos llamar a las demás para avisarles que la encontramos" Trato de razonar Deku, sacando su teléfono listo para llamarlas.

"No necesito su ayuda, ni la tuya para atrapar a Garfield" Respondió Supergirl antes de arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos y destrozarlo ante la mirada atónita del héroe

"Oh, eso fue malo, qué pena… Disfruto jugando con los chicos buenos que piensan que pueden atraparme, miau~" Comentaba Catwoman con un ronroneo corriendo hacia otra exbición, provocando que Kara volara directamente hacia ella con enojo en su mirada.

Kara ignoró las llamadas de Deku y rápidamente fue tras el ladrón con tema de gato. Se apresuró a través de las diferentes exhibiciones del museo, sin importarle lo que pudiera interponerse en su camino. Supergirl entró en la sección del planetario del museo con claro enojo.

"Realmente debe gustarte ese chico si quieres lastimarme tanto, querida" Dijo Catwoman desde la cima de una luna.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No me gusta!" Exclamo Kara cansada de escucharla.

Supergirl saltó hacia Catwoman, intentando destrozarla de un solo golpe, pero salto fuera del camino, empujando la luna hacia el rostro de Supergirl que la destrozó en pedazos. Kara se sacudió la cabeza para recuperarse del golpe, antes de continuar su caseria mirando en todos lados.

"Pobrecita Supergirl, sosteniendo el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros" Dijo Catwoman de manera casual, antes de cortar el cordón que sostenía la Tierra sobre la heroina.

Justo antes de que la réplica pudiera aplastar a Supergirl, Deku saltó al planetario para atrapar al planeta justo a centímetros de ella.

"Ella no tiene que hacerlo, tiene apoyo" Indico Deku antes de colocar la Tierra suavemente en el suelo.

"¡Te dije que no necesito tu estúpida ayuda!" Kara le gritó molesta a su compañero que no se espero esa reacción.

"Entonces podrás atraparlos sin problemas…" Dijo Catwoman antes de cortar los cables de los otros planetas "Marte, Venus, Júpiter, Urano, hmm... Plutón también, supongo" Decia mientras saltaba de planeta en planeta cortando sus hilos para caer sobre los dos héroes.

Deku pensó rápidamente, agarró a Supergirl y saltó fuera del camino de los planetas que caían. Aterrizó lejos de los planetas que rebotaban con una sonora vibración por los pisos, antes de ver a Catwoman corriendo hacia la próxima exhibición.

"¡Sueltame ya!" Exclamo Supergirl empujando a Izuku fuera de ella "Ella es mía" Pero ante de continuar, Izuku le agarro el brazo

"No es así, no estás pensando con claridad, ella está usando eso para su ventaja" Añadió antes de que ella rompiera su agarre y volara tras Catwoman sin hacer caso a su advertencia.

Kara voló rápidamente a la exhibición de las criaturas prehistóricas, pero una vez más, Catwoman se escondió en las sombras de la habitación. Supergirl podía oír al gato ladrón moverse a través de las sombras, burlándose y riéndose de ella. En su ira, golpeó al primer gato que vio, pero todo lo que hizo fue derribar una pantera de peluche.

"Buen golpe Supergirl, quizás la próxima vez golpees algo, jejeje" Decía Catwoman riendose desde su manto por las sombras.

La ira de Kara se apoderó de ella y lanzó otro golpe ciego que atravesó un tigre dientes de sable. Supergirl maldijo por lo bajo, justo cuando Catwoman salió de la habitación, riendo de ella.

Izuku estaba al otro lado del museo cuando vio a Catwoman entrando en la habitación de metales raros.

"¡Alto!" Grito Deku captando su atención y frenando su huida con una sonrisa astuta.

"Bueno, hola de nuevo guapo, ¿Todavía estás tratando de atraparme… para castigarme~?" Preguntó Catwoman, balanceando sus caderas mientras caminaba hacia él.

Deku se sonrojó levemente ante el movimiento de sus caderas en ese traje ajustado. Justo antes de que Catwoman pudiera hacer o decir algo más, Supergirl se acercaba volando rápidamente, viendo como su ira aumentaba a cada segundo que avanzaba.

"Pensándolo bien, tengo otras cosas que hacer, bye~" Se despidio Catwoman antes de correr a otra exhibición.

"¡No te dejare escapar otra vez!" Exclamó dando un gran salto en el aire "¡Delaware Smash: Shoot Style!" Liberando su nueva técnica, Izuku pateó con fuerza el aire detrás de el, creando una ráfaga que lo impulso a una gran velocidad hacia la ladrona que lo vio acercarse por aire. Catwoman intentó hacerse a un lado para esquivarlo, pero el impulso de Izuku le permitió llegar más rápido, parandola en seco cuando aterrizó a su lado y la atrapó del brazo.

"¡No te escaparas dos veses!" Indico serio Izuku aplicando un fuerte agarre sobre Catwoman. La ladrona no se espero que la atrapará tan rápido, pero luego expreso una sonrisa justo cuando SuperGirl se acercaba para verlos, eso le dió una idea.

De inmediato se abalanzó sobre Izuku, plantando un beso en la mejilla por arriba de la mascara del héroe que se sonrojo impactado por la acción de la ladróna.

_¡Crick__!_

Algo dentro de Kara se resquebrajo al presenciar esa escena, sus ojos temblaban con las pupilas dilatadas con esa misma imagen reflejada en ellos, antes de que lentamente sus ojos cambiarán rojos de ira.

Rápidamente salio disparada en dirección a Deku y Catwoman en pleno vuelo. Deku a pesar de que estaba totalmente impactado por la acción de la ladrona, solo tuvo un breve segundo antes de ver el furioso puño de Kara venir hacia ellos.

Sin tiempo para pensar, soltó a la ladróna, esquivando por poco el puño de su amiga que paso de largo entre los dos. La enojada kryptoniana se dió la vuelta y fijo su mirada en la Gata Ladrona con los ojos rojos sacando rayos de energía roja.

"¡**SACA TUS ASQUEROSAS Y SUCIAS PATAS DE ÉL**!" Kara gritó antes de que una Catwoman muy asustada corriera hacia la exhibición de Cristales raros con todas sus fuerzas. Utilizando un parkour similar al de un felino, fue saltando y deslizándose entre las numerosas exhibiciones en un esfuerzo por escapar, pero Kara simplemente atravesó los obstáculos sin cuidado, siendo su mirada alimentada por pura rabia.

De pronto, Catwoman se vio acorralada detrás de una caja fuerte con claro miedo en sus ojos "O-Oye, no deberías arrinconar a un gato" Tartamudeó nerviosamente el ladrona de piel oscura.

"¡**CALLATE**! ¡Te arrinconaré, te destrozare y luego repetiré la misma acción UNA Y OTRA VEZ!" Le aclaro Kara con furia antes destrozar la gran caja fuerte entre ellas, haciendo que Catwoman saltara hacia otra parte de la pared acorralada.

"¿Algunas últimas palabras, Gatita?" Pregunto Kara con sus ojos listos para utilizar su visión de calor.

Una sonrisa astuta apareció en los labios de la ladrona "De hecho si... ¡SORPRESA!" Catwoman exclamó apuntandole con un cristal verde brillante detrás de su espalda.

De repente, cuando fue bañada por la luz verde, Kara comenzó a sentirse tan débil que se vio obligada a aterrizar de rodillas, como si su fuerza estuviera siendo drenada poco a poco.

"¿Q-Qué es eso?" Preguntó Kara de rodillas con unas ojeras y una expresión de cansancio.

"Oh, ¿Esto?, es solo algo pequeño de tu mundo natal, un trozo de roca irradiado que aparentemente drena los poderes y la fuerza de un Kryptoniano, creo que lo llaman... Kryptonita" Explicó Catwoman con una sonrisa, antes caminar por la exhibición y comenzar a robar varios cristales y gemas en en el lugar, colocándolos despreocupadamente en su bolso como si fuera un día de compras en el supermercado.

"Ahora, sé una buena chica y quédate aqui mientras escapo" Le dijo Catwoman antes de poner el trozo de Kryptonita encima de Supergirl que termino tirada boca abajo aún más cansada.

"Agh...Sabías esto… desde el principio… por eso me atrajiste aquí" Dijo Kara débilmente levantando con dificultad la mirada hacia ella.

"Sí, tenía bien claro que sabrías sobre mi atraco por la pequeña ruptura de vidrio que hice, también sabía que enojarte te haría tomar decisiones precipitadas, como romper la caja de plomo que contenía esa pequeña piedra que irónicamente fue tu perdición" Le explico Catwoman sonriente de que su plan hay funcionado, antes de girarse hacia la salida sin decir más.

En ese momento, un borron verde paso al lado de Catwoman arrebatándole el bolso de las manos. Saliendo de su impacto, la ladrona se fijó en enfrente de ella para ver a Deku con su bolso de joyas en mano.

"No irás a ningún lado" Dijo Deku lanzando a un lado la bolsa de joyas, poniéndose en posición de combate "Nadie lastima a mis amigos mientras esté yo" Indico con un tenue brillo verde en sus ojos.

La ladrona solo gruñó, sus bombas de humo las tenía en el bolso que tiro lejos de ella, así que desplegó sus garras y se lanzó contra el héroe. Deku esquivó los zaroasos que mandaba la mujer gato con algo de dificultad, tenía la misma gracia al atacar que la chitah del incidente en la escuela.

Cuando Catwoman lanzó un corte horizontal, gasto ligeramente el hombro de Deku, pero el héroe aprovecho la postura de la chica para atrapar su muñeca y aplicar un lanzamiento por ensima de el, enviándola a la siguiente exbición para chocar contra un montón de maniquíes de la era del hielo, levantando una cortina de polvo. Izuku se apresuró hasta llegar a la sección donde la villana callo, pero solo encontró los restos de unos maniquíes... Escapo.

Izuku tras saber eso, fue corriendo en ayuda de Kara que seguía debilitada. Deku agarró el trozo de Kryptonita y lo lanzó lejos de ella. Tan pronto como la roca estaba lejos de Kara, lentamente fue recuperando su fuerza.

"¿I-Izuku?" Preguntó Kara mientras su vista lentamente se aclaraba y veía la mirada preocupada de su amigo.

"No te esfuerzes Kara, necesitas recuperar tu fuerza" Le indico Izuku agarrándola de un brazo para que lo utilizará como soporte.

"¿D-Dónde está Catwoman?" Preguntó Kara buscando a la ladrona con la mirada.

"Debe haberse escapado, pero no te preocupes, no tomó nada del museo" Le dijo Izuku con una sonrisa y la bolsa de joyas en mano tranquilizándola.

Kara le sonrió débilmente antes de fruncir el ceño y mirar hacia otro lado con un poco de vergüenza "Izuku... Lo siento, sé que he estado actuando como una..."

"… Distraída, lo se, no te preocupes por eso" Dijo Izuku tranquilo.

"Iba a decir como una 'Perra', pero gracias... Tú eres a quien la gente debería llamar super" Indico Kara con vergüenza.

"No pienses así, todo lo que tienes que saber es que puedes confiar en tus amigos para cualquier cosa, no tienes que hacer todo sola" Dijo Izuku antes de agarrar al estilo nupcial a una sonrojada Kara, al parecer Izuku estaba tan preocupado por el estado de su amiga como para tener vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo "Siempre estaremos allí para ayudarte, ahora solo descansa, debes estar aún débil por la kriotonita" Las palabras de izuku haciendo que el sonrojo de la rubia creciera aún mas.

"Je… hey, ¿Puedes ponerme de pie por un segundo?… Tengo que hacer algo" Preguntó Kara con una de lado sonrisa

Deku gentilmente la coloco en el suelo, pero una vez que estuvo de pie, está le bajo la máscara para su sorpresa "Te quitaré la marca de esa Gata Ladrona..." Dijo la chica antes de plantarle un beso, muy cerca de los labios de Izuku. Kara no se movió ni hizo nada porque solo disfrutaba de esa sensación, podía sentir su cuerpo arder ante su acción, antes de separarse de él con la mirada baja.

Izuku apenas tubo tiempo para sonrojarse, antes de ver cómo Kara colapsaba sobre él por el exeso de cansancio que le causó la kriptonita.

"¡Kara! ¡Kara! ¡¿Que te paso?!" Preguntaba frenético Izuku mientras esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

* * *

**(Calles de Metrópolis)**

A pocas cuadras del museo, Catwoman, ahora vestida con un atuendo más civil, caminaba por la acera, acompañada por el chasquido de sus tacones altos.

"Puede que no haya podido obtener lo que quería esta noche... Pero al menos no fue una pérdida total" Dijo la morena tocándo ligeramente sus labios rojos con las puntas de su dedo y con una sonrisa "Realmente me hubiera gustado reclamar esos labios, pero esa máscara se me interpuso, sin mencionar esa gran fuerza que tenía cuando me agarró, debe tener unos grandes músculos debajo de ese traje… quizás mi próximo atraco no sean unas joyas después de todo, miau~" Se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa felina, caminando por las oscuras calles de Metrópolis.

* * *

6343 palabras.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Debo decir que el nuevo diseño que les dieron a las chicas de la serie, tanto villanas como heroinas, tiene un estilo que las describe a la perfección, y el de gatúbela fue uno de los que más me gustó en el de las villanas.

Los conflictos personales de Kara si que la desconcentraron, pero nada más la desconcentro cuando vio a "SU" Compañero resivir un pequeño beso en la mejilla por parte de la sexy gatita… imagínense que Izuku no hubiera tenído la máscara puesta… Kara sería perseguida por PETA al cometer homicidio animal.

También vimos como la villana morena se comenzó a interesar en nuestro Naruto verde, está la pone oficialmente como una de las primeras villanas interesadas en el harem, poco a poco iré desenvolviendo más las próximas interesadas para darle sabor a la historia.

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo amigos!_

_¡Ryu Shiro se despide!_


	8. Chismes Shockeantes

_¡¿Que onda, Que onda amigos?!_

_¡Aquí les saluda Ryu Shiro con un nuevo capítulo!_

Lo que les traigo hoy es algo especial, a lo largo de este fic habran muchas peleas, tanto interesantes que te entretendran como simples para las debidas situaciones… pero hoy… hoy les mostrare una de las mejores peleas que puede ofrecer este fanfic.

Seamos sinceros, escribir fanfics de peleas no es tan sencillo como parece. Aunque pongas escenas de acción increíbles, no pueden atrapar la atención con la narración. Aunque hagas una buena narrativa, la acción no atrapa el momento. Aunque te esforzaste una semana en escribirlo, no es suficientemente bueno para ti.

Esas razones son por las que pasan los escritores cuando hacen las peleas, y con eso en mente, espero que les guste la acción que les espera más abajo… Espero que les guste ;)

_(**Atención**: Si eres un buen seguidor de My héroe Academia, usa bien tu imaginación conforme van avanzando las escenas de una pelea, ve cambiando la perspectiva de la cámara)_

* * *

_#ChismesShockeantes_

Habían sido unas semanas intensos para Izuku, sin duda Estados Unidos era totalmente diferente a Japón en todos los sentidos. Sin la implementación de alguna institución de héroes, la constante actividad criminal tanto de ladrones como de Super Personas, y monstruos hechos a partir de desastres biológicos o mágicos... Sin mencionar su nuevo super equipo.

Era cierto que los Teen Justice es el primer equipo oficial en el que está, pero no descartaba a sus compañeros de UA que eran tanbien su equipo, Uraraka, Iida, Shoto, Tsuyu e incluso Katchan… los extrañaba a todos. Intento varias veces contactarse con ellos, pero constante parace que su vida tiene varios imprevistos que no le dan tiempo a solas para eso… ya contactara con ellos la próxima vez que pueda.

**(Metrópolis High)**

Izuku y el resto del equipo estaban caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos, cuando escucharon una fuerte discusión proveniente de la sala de prensa del diario escolar.

"¿Hmm? ¿Que esta pasando ahí?" Preguntó Izuku mirando la puerta de dónde provenia la discusión.

"Probablemente sea solo Leslie, ha estado acosando a Lois para ponerla a cargo de una columna de chismes para el periódico escolar" Le reapondio Jessica con indiferencia.

"¿Una columna de chismes? ¿Que es eso?" Pregunto la amazona confundida ante esa frase.

"Oh, es donde una persona pone cosas que la gente puede decir sobre algo o alguien, pero que podría ser o no cierto debido a varios contextos gramáticos" Explicó Bárbara con su típica energia, solo para confundir a más a Diana.

"Básicamente son solo palabras vacías sin evidencia alguna, o simplemente repitiendo cosas de las que escuchas hablar de otros" Le dijo Zatanna con más simpleza "Como, por ejemplo, escuché que el millonario Bruce Wayne es en realidad Batman porque estaban exactamente en el mismo lugar, pero en diferentes tiempos"

"¿Pero no es eso como exponer los secretos de la gente sin permiso?" preguntó Diana con duda.

"La mayoría de las cosas en una columna de chismes no tienen evidencia para corroborar lo que están diciendo, por eso se llaman chismes" Le dijo Karen a su lado.

"Por lo general, solo las personas desesperadas o tontas leen cosas así" Agrego Kara de brazos cruzados.

"No lo pienses demasiado Diana, deberíamos ir a clase de todos modos" Dijo Izuku

"Ya escuchaste al Nerd, vámonos" Dijo Kara antes de que todos volvieran a su caminata al salón de clases.

Sin embargo, no muy lejos de ellos, había alguien que tenía clavada su vista en Izuku, y no era otra que Leslie Williams, una de las acosadoras de Karen. Veía como el peliverde caminaba mientras hablaba muy agusto con el grupo de chicas, haciéndola sonreir.

"Olvida la humillación de Lois, esto es mucho más jugoso" Dijo Leslie con una sonrisa siniestra "Además, está será una venganza perfecta por humillarme a mi y a Doris frente a la escuela" Menciono haciendo crecer aún más su sonrisa tras recordar ese suceso hace unos días.

Apuntó la cámara de su teléfono directamente hacia el peliverde y el grupo de chicas, y tomó una foto. De inmediato, comenzó a editar la foto, hasta que fue perfecta para su plan de venganza.

**_(Dos horas después)_**

Izuku se encontro caminando por los pasillos del corredor hacia la cafetería con suma tranquilidad, pero mientras hacia eso, no pudo evitar escuchar que los estudiantes a su alrededor susurraban y lo señalaban, casi como si hubiera hecho algo.

Justo en ese entonces, Hal Jordán aparece detrás de él con entusiasmo.

"¡Izuku!, mi amigo, mi hermano, mi héroe, ¡Choca esos cinco!" Decia Hal levantando su mano sonriente.

Izuku estaba un poco confundido ya que Hal nunca se había interesado tanto en saludarlo a el, pero pensando que no era nada, le contesto el gesto, solo para que luego fuera tomado del cuello por el Green Lantern.

"Hermano, tienes que decirme tu secreto, es decir, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Usas alguna colonia en especial? ¿Les dijiste algo? ¡Tengo tantas preguntas, pero ahora tengo clases! ¡Nos vemos después!" Tan pronto como termino de hablarle, se despidió rápido de el.

"...Eso fue extraño" Dijo Izuku por lo bajo con una gota en la nuca, antes de reanudar su caminata.

En ese momento, un grupo de chicas que pertenecían al equipo de gimnasia comenzaron a mirarlo de pies a cabeza, susurrando algo sobre lo normal que se veía.

Izuku paso de largo antes de poder escuchar de qué se trataba todo "¿Que esta pasando aqui?" Preguntó Izuku mientras los susurros continuaban a su alrededor.

**(Cafetería)**

Justo en ese momento, cuando Izuku llegó a la cafetería, pudo ver a su equipo reunido, todas con los telefonos en sus caras viendo algo. Se dirigió a la mesa con la esperanza de que pudieran darle algunas respuestas.

"Hola chicas, ¿Han notado que todos actúan de manera extraña últimamente?" Preguntó Izuku haciendo que se volvieran y lo miraran.

"Creo... que podría tener que ver con esto, cariño" Le dijo Zee con un tenue sonrrojo, mostrando a Izuku la pantalla de su teléfono.

Los ojos de Izuku se agrandan al tamaño de los platos al ver una imagen que mostraba una página de Chismes. La publicación mostraba a las seis chicas sonriendo mientras hablaban con el, con la frase 'El harem del estudiante de intercambio' rodeado de corazones y emojis por toda la portada.

"¡¿Q-QUE ES ESTO?!" Exclamó más rojo que cualquiera de sus compañeras que habían visto la publicación.

"A-Alguien a e-estado subiendo un montón de cosas vergonzosas de otras p-personas… p-pero está es la que más llamo la atención" Le decía Karen ocultando su sonrojado y avergonzado rostro debajo del cuello de su suéter.

"¡¿Quién tomó esta estúpida foto?!" Exclamó enojada Kara viendo con clara molestia como la foto no solo insinuaba de ella… sino tambien de sus otras amigas, eso solo aumento su enojo.

"Alguien con el nombre de LivewireShocker316" Le respondio Zatanna viendo el nombre clave que tenía la persona que lo subió.

"Entonces tendremos que conseguir que aclare la situación, esto es solo un gran malentendido… aunque no entiendo bien el termino Harem" Aclaro Diana que era la única que no estaba avergonzada o molesta por desconocer el significado de esa palabra.

"B-Bueno… e-eso en realidad… yo…" Izuku no podía ser capaz de respondier, la vergüenza que sentiría cuando se lo explicará solo lo empeoraria para el, pero tomando una gran respiración, decidio contarle "E-Es c-cuando un c-chico… t-tiene un grupo de c-chicas… (Respiración profunda) ¡EN DONDE TODAS ESTAN EN UNA RELACIÓN CON ESE UNIVO CHICO!" Soltó el peliverde terminando con varias respiraciones agitadas con la cara roja.

En ese momento, el rostro de Diana comenzo a comentarse ante esa imagen gráfica de su amigo Izuku con…

"¡Ahhhhhhhhh!" Exclamó de sorpresa la amazona con ambas manos en sus mejillas "¿P-Pero quien es el responsable de esa mentira?, ¡Hay que decirle que las eliminé!" Pregunto aún en el mismo estado.

"Las redes sociales no funcionan así, Diana" Dijo Jessica con la esperanza de calmar las acciones de las amazonas, a pesar de también estará sonrojado por la idea de la imagen "Podría ser cualquiera, no tenemos forma de saberlo tampoco, no tiene una foto de perfil o algo de su identidad" Agrego dejando en claro el inútil esfuerzo por averigüar quien fue.

"Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorarlo y simplemente desaparecera… es más simple" Sugirió Karen saliendo de su sueter.

"Está bien… creo que tienes un punto ahi…" Dijo Kara más calmada.

"Debemos mantenernos firmes antes esto, no debemos dejar que un simple rumor nos afecte, así que levántate Izuku, no te culpamos por este malentendido" Le indico Diana junto al resto con una sonrisa sincera cada una.

"¡Gracias chicas!" Agradeció Izuku al borde de las lágrimas.

Sin que el equipo lo supiera, la mente maestra detrás de la publicación había estado escuchado su conversación con una sonrisa malvada.

"¿Ignorandome se solucionará todo?, Je, entonces les dejaré bien claro que nadie olvidará esto" Se dijo Leslie antes de activar la cámara de su teléfono, lista para seguir con su red de chismes.

**(Biblioteca)**

Izuku y Díana caminaban por la biblioteca, hasta que Diana tropezó con un clavo suelto, haciendo que izuku tirara sus libros. De inmediato, la chica se agachó para recoger los libros, solo para que en el momento en que se agachó, Leslie había tomado una foto destras de un librero.

_¡Click!_

**Nueva publicación:**"_¿Soy yo o la princesa está metida en cosas perversas?_" La foto mostraba a Diana agachada con la cabeza a la altura de la entrepierna de izuku, haciendo paracer que estaba en una situación indicente en un lugar público.

**(Casilleros)**

Izuku y Kara estaban caminando hacia su próxima clase. Kara estaba bebiendo tranquila una botella de agua, pero asomada por una esquina, Leslie comenzó a frotar las puntas de sus dedos, hasta crear una pequeña descarga de electricidad que teledirigio hacia un casillero que se abrió frente a Kara que tiro el resto del agua en su camiseta.

_¡Click!_

**Nueva publicación: **"_¡Desvergonzada a la vista! ¡Camisetas mojadas, Baby!_" El agua transparento la camisa de Kara, exponiy su brasier negro frente a un súper sonrojado Izuku.

**(Pasillos)**

Al día siguiente, Izuku se apresuró para llegar a clases después de perder tiempo quitándose a Hal nuevamente. De repente, una carga eléctrica golpeó su ropa y lo envió volando al aula de historia, justo cuando Karen y Jessica estaban saliendo, callendo ambas espalda contra el piso por el salto inesperado de Izuku.

_¡Click!_

**Nueva publicación:**"_No puede mantener sus manos quietas, le gusta tomar la iniciativa_" Mostraba como Izuku estaba sobre Karen y Jessica en el suelo, mientras ella ambas manos en el área del pecho de cada una.

**(Gimnacio)**

Zee estaba practicando algunos trucos de magia con unos aros, teniendo a Izuku y Barbara como espectadores en las gradas. Debajo del piso de madera, estaba ubicada Leslie con una sonrisa diabólica, siendo iluminada por la descarga de chispas azul en sus manos.

Justo cuando Zee estaba por terminar su truco, Leslie tocó la madera, dirigiendo su electricidad por los clavos, electrócutandola lo suficiente como para preocupar a Izuku y Barbara que fueron en su ayuda preocupados, pero en un mal movimiento, Zee se balanceo sobre Izuku, parandolo en seco y haciendo chocar a la pelirroja detrás de ella.

_¡Click!_

**Nueva publicación:**_"Dos chicas traviesas x el precio de uno" _Se veía como Zee parecía estar besando a Izuku mientras tiraba de su camiseta, mientras Barbara, que se había chocado con la espalda de Izuku, se sostenía de los hombros del peliverde con la cabeza en su cuello, haciendo parecer que le estaba dejando una marca.

Los chismes de Leslie trajo millones de visitas en su página wed, pero la que se extendió como pólvora fueron los chismes de Izuku con sus supuestas 'novias', haciéndola llegar hasta las billones de visitas.

Por otro lado, Izuku no estaba tan bien… bueno, en realidad no estaba nada bien.

**(Guarida de los Teen Justice)**

"Mi imagen como un buen estudiante quedó arruinada…" Decía el peliverde boca abajo en el sillón de la guarida, tan blanco como un fantasma con expresión paralizada, todo mientras tenía su brazo colgando del sillón con su teléfono mostrando las últimas publicaciones de el.

"Pobre Izuku, este asunto de los chismes le afecto demaciado…" Decía Diana con lastima por ver cómo se le estaba escapando el alma por la boca a su amigo.

Todo el equipo estaba reunido en la guarida tratando de olvidar toda la humillación que les ocasionaron esos chismes falsos. Karen estaba en su sillón con la cabeza cubierta por su suéter; Jessica, Zee y Barbara estaban sentada en sus sillones poof viendo sonrojadas a su amigo medio muerto, y Kara estaba recostada en la pared, manteniendo la mirada a otro lado con un ligero tinte rojo. Diana era la única que parecía estar más calmada al respecto.

"Voy a destrozar al miserable que difunde está basura…" Susurraba Kara con un tono sombrio "¡Ignorar el tema no funciono de nada! ¡Es hora de hacerlo al estilo de Kara" Respondió chocando sus puños.

"¿Y cuál sería el estilo de Kara? ¿Amenazar a todo estudiante de la escuela hasta hallar con el culpable" Supuso Zee con algo de indiferencia.

"¡¿Tienes alguna otra idea?! ¡Se están metiendo con nuestras vidas!" Expuso la rubia con enojo hacía la maga, se canso de estar de brazos cruzados.

De repente, un Izuku aún en estado deplorable se levanto del sillón y fue caminando hacia la salida, captando la atención de todas "¿Oh? ¿A dónde vas, Izuku?" Pregunto Barbara desde su asiento.

"Iré… a caminar un rato… para despejarme… solo…" Decía tambaleante el peliverde saliendo de la habitación, dejando preocupadas a sus compañeras por su estado actual.

* * *

**(Centro comercial)**

Izuku caminaba desanimado por el centro comercial para calmarse un poco, este tipo de cosas nunca le habían pasado en UA y no sabía cómo tratar con este tipo de humillación, era incluso comparable al que sufría por Bakugo en su infancia.

Izuku libero un suspiró mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos "¿Quien podrá ser el que infunde esos mensajes? ¿Acaso fue alguien que conozco?" Se preguntaba el héroe, llendo de camino a un pequeño local de helados para calmarse en sus dudas.

Entre la multitud de personaje que circulaban por la fuente del centro, estaba caminando Leslie con la mirada en diferentes direcciones. Había decidido darle más vida a sus publicaciones aparte de la constante humillación de su querido estudiante de intercambio, pero todos en el centro comercial parecían extremadamente felices, nadie estaba haciendo el ridículo ni haciendo nada que ella pudiera explotar... o eso fue hasta que vio un ascensor de cristal subiendo lleno de personas

"Eso debería ser suficiente" Dijo Leslie con una sonrisa mientras su mano era cubierta de electricidad azul.

Izuku estaba tomando tranquilamente un batido helado, cuando escuchó gritos emergentes del área de la fuente. Ante él estaba el ascensor del centro comercial subiendo y bajando a velocidades peligrosas, viendo cómo los cables que los sostenía se estaban rompiendo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó contra una planta cercana y se vistió con su traje, antes de salir disparado hacia el ascensor con la esperanza de detenerlo antes de que alguien salga lastimado.

_trrrrrrrrrrrr…_ **¡TRAP!**

Los cables del elevador finalmente se rompieron por la constante fricción del movimiento. El ascensor comenzo a caer a toda velocidad con las personas dentro gritando asustados.

De pronto, todo al alrededor de Izuku se movía en cámara lenta, formulando un plan. La parte trasera del elevador era metálica al igual que la parte inferior, lo que llevó a Izuku a creer que podía crear una corriente de aire lo suficientemente fuerte como para desacelerarlo sin destrozar el cristal protector.

Dando un salto en el aire, contrajo ambas piernas con fuerza "**¡Shoot Style: Delaware Smash!**" Estiro las piernas para liberar un doble impulso de aire que lo mando justo hacia la base del ascensor dónde estaba callendo. De inmediato apunto ambas manos con los dedos índice y pulgar retractados.

"**¡Doble Delaware Smash!**" Exclamó Izuku enviando dos poderosas ráfagas de aire a la base del elevador.

Las dos ráfagas de aire chocaron fuertemente con la base metálica frenado un leve temblor en el, disminuyendo considerablemente su descenso.

"**¡Full Crowling: 10%!**" Con el impulso de poder activado, Izuku se posiciono rápido en la base con las manos extendidas al aire.

_¡Clank!_

Deku logra atrapar en un fuerte sonido metálico el elevador que le bajó su protector bucal, justo antes de que el cristal del mismo se resquebrajara y las personas dentro del el salieran a salvo una vez que coloco el ascensor en el suelo.

"No sé preocupen, ¿Saben por qué?… ¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ!" Exclamó Deku con una gran sonrisa iluminada por el sol igual a su maestro, recibiendo los vítores y agradecimientos de las personas a su alrededor por tal hazaña heróica.

Todos a su alrededor estaban felices… bueno, todos excepto Leslie. Su exclusiva había sido arruinada por el héroe verde y sus puños chispeantes eran una clara señal de que estaba enojada.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Arruinaste mi exclusiva, héroe entrometido!" Gritó Leslie mientras se abría paso entre la multitud de personas para encararlo.

"¿Que?" Respondió Izuku mirándola incrudulo tras reconocerla al verla, era una de las acosadoras de Karen, Leslie.

"¿Por qué arruinaste mi diversión?" Preguntó enojada la chica tocando el pecho de Deku para señalarlo "¡¿Sabes cuántos 'me gusta' me habrían dado por un accidente así de grande?!" Dijo mostrándole su nombre de usuario y las millones de visitas por su teléfono.

Los ojos de Deku se abren ante el nombre que tenía delante. Esta chica era la misma LiveShocker316 que había estado avergonzando su vida y la de sus amigos durante los últimos días, era una de las acosadoras de Karen, pero eso no era importante en este momento, sino lo que acababa de hacer.

"Espera, ¿tú eres la responsable de esto? ¡Eso no fue divertido! ¡Eso fue peligroso!, Esas personas podrían haberse lastimado o algo peor" Le aclaro molesto señalando a las personas aun asustadas que acababan de salir del ascensor.

"¿Eh?" Exclamó Leslie confundida, viendo cómo las personas del elevador aún estaban con expreciones asustadas tras la experiencia cercana a la muerte.

"Sin mencionar que tus publicaciones han estado afectando a mi… digo, a unos chicos estos últimos días… no se porque heces eso, pero no está bien, te metes con las vidas personales de los demás con rumores falsos" Le reclamo Izuku manteniendo su mirada seria, había esperado encontrar a ese autor de las publicaciones para expresarse en esas palabras, y hoy tubo suerte.

La mirada enojada de Leslie fue cambiando a uno de vergüenza y arrepentimiento tras las palabras de Izuku, creo que está vez si se había pasado de la raya.

"Creo… creo que tienes razón, no se en que pensaba cuando puse a esas personas en peligro, y creo que lo de esa publicaciones solo lo hice por un tonto rencor con alguien hace unos días... Voy a aclarar la situación y borrar eso de mi blog… lo prometo" Le contaba la chica con una sonrisa sincera y arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

Eso causó una sonrisa en Izuku "me alegro que lo entiendas, lo que has estado haciendo estubo mal… pero aprender de eso y evitarlo es algo bueno" Respondió Deku, antes de darse la vuelta e irse rápido del lugar.

* * *

**(Guarida de los Teen Justice)**

"… Y así fue como finalmente pude hacer que borre esos chismes falsos" Terminaba de contar Izuku a su equipo sobre la situación que pasó en el centro comercial.

"¡Eres el mejor Izuku! ¡Lo lograste!" Exclamó Barbara lanzándose en un abrazo al sonrojado peliverde.

"Ciertamente me imprecionas cada día querido, me aseguraré de recompensartelo más tarde~" Agrego Zee apollada en el respaldo del sillón con una mirada coqueta, también agradecida.

"Finalmente no más humillaciones…" Exclamaron Jessica y Karen aliviadas.

"Si, pero eso no salvará a Leslie de MI, ¡Pagará por la humillación que me hizo pasar esa sucia punk!" Agrego feliz y enojada Kara, sabiendo finalmente la identidad de la persona de las publicaciones.

"Entonces, ¿Ella dijo que borraría esos chismes de la Interwed?" Le pregunto Diana su amigo con su típico tono de palabras incomprendibles.

"Bueno, ella dijo que lo haría y aclararía la situación de esas fotos, así que supongo que pondrá algún mensaje en la página" Comento Izuku aún no muy seguro de como aclarara la chica de pelo azul.

"¡Chicos! ¡Todos pongan la página de Leslie en sus teléfonos!" Les dijo bárbara acomodandose en el sillón con su teléfono en manos, siendo copiada por el resto que estaban viendo un Directo de la susodicha.

La cámara se aclaró y mostró a una tranquila Leslie con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba usando unos anteojos y traje de locutora televisiva, mientras tenía unos cuantos papeles en manos que acomodo en su escritorio con un fondo de noticiero destras de ella.

"Hola mis queridos televidentes, como ven, hoy les traigo este directo dónde estoy mostrando mi identidad ante el público con un mensaje especial que debo anunciarles…" Comentaba tranquila la chica antes de poner los papeles en el escritorio y mirar la camita con la misma mirada "Debido a qué alguien dijo que mis publicaciones han causado humillación a ciertas personas que no hicieron nada…" Seguía contando Leslie.

"No es tan mala como crei… es bueno que se hay dado cuenta de sus acciones" Pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa Izuku viendo el video.

"… Y por eso, hoy les vengo a decir que este será el último video de Leslie Williams para siempre…" Y con esas últimas palabras, se levantó de su asciento y camino tranquila fuera de la cámara unos cuantos segundos, antes de aparecer con una sonrisa siniestra golpeando ambas palmas en el escritorio "¡Y por eso le doy la bienvenida a la nueva locutora que les traerá muchos más humillaciones y chismes jugosos para su entretenimiento, todo esto con su nueva anfitriona…! ¡**LIVEWIRE**!" Exclamó fuerte con una chasquido de dedos antes de ser cubierta por completo por una explosión de electricidad celeste que cambiaba su apariencia y chamuscara tanto su escritorio como fondo.

Su pelo se erizo hasta crear un moicano largo y salvaje de un azulado neon con tres tonalidades ente claro y oscuro, su piel ahora era de un celeste suave que irradiaba una ligera aura luminica y dos rubores celestes un poco más oscuros en sus mejillas. Ahora vestía un traje negro de una pieza con largos hombros puntiagudos con un rayo azul que le bajaba por el pecho, unos guantes azul brillantes hasta sus antebrazos que generaban pequeños rayos de electricidad y unas largas botas negras de tacón alto que mostró tras acomodarse en su hasiento con los pies arriba de el en una posición despreocupada.

"¡Y para los primeros videos de este nuevo canal, mostraré lo patéticos que son los Teen Justice EN EXCLUSIVA con mi asombrosa participación personal!" Declaró entretenida Livewire antes de asomarse con una sonrisa siniestra a la cámara "No se lo pierdan…" Dijo antes de que el video se acabará.

"…" Ninguno del equipo formuló una sola palabra tras terminar el directo de lo que se suponía que sería la aclaración de su humillación.

"Eso no me lo esperaba..." Rompió el silencio Izuku sin haberse esperado que Leslie, la causante de los chismes, hicieras esa declaración ante miles

y mostrando de paso que tenía Super Poderes… este era un escenario fuera de lo que pensó.

"¿Y ahora que pasara?" Pregunto Karen confusa de que hacer a continuación.

"Ohjojo, eso es simple…**(Choque de puños)** Le daremos la paliza que tanto está pidiendo" Indico la rubia con una sonrisa de tener aún más motivos por los cuales destrozarla al no hacer lo que prometió.

Cada una decidida a seguir el plan de Kara, a excepción de Izuku, decidieron irse cada una por su cuenta para encontrar a Livewire y reclamarle personalmente sus problemas… Esto se volvió aún más personal.

* * *

**(Supergirl) **

La rubia finalmente dió con la chica eléctrica que la espera con una sonrisa confiada y una multitud de gente que victoreaban por el enfrentamiento de ambas super chica.

Livewire de repente concentro una gran carga eléctrica en ambas manos, antes de extender sus brazos mamando un rayo azúl a Supergirl que resivio de lleno su ataque que solo la empujó unos centímetros.

Kara de pronto contrajo su pecho por el ataque electrico, justo antes de flexionarlo deshaciendo la electricidad de un solo movimiento con una sonrisa confiada "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, chispitas?" Le pregunto confiada con los brazos en la cadera por su increíble resistencia.

Eso sólo causó que Livewire creciera su sonrisa antes realizar el mismo ataque que Kara trato de repeler con su pecho, pero la descarga aumento demaciado su intencidad y la mando a volar en una explosión eléctrica contra la parte tracera de un canje de basura con los ojos en espiral. Esa imagen de humillación fue capturada en cámara por la misma Livewire.

* * *

**(Green Lantern)**

Jessica se encontró cara a cara contra la villana electrica en otra calle y multitud alrededor. Livewire lanzó una poderosa descargar de un un brazo hacia ella, pero la chica del anillo pronto materializo un neumático de goma que contraresto la electricidad.

Pero Livewire no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Pues para la sorpresa de la heroina, la villana desapareció en una línea de rayos que fue moviéndose por los cables teléfonicos, siendo que volvió a materializarse destras de Jessica, golpeándola con un puño de rayos en la espalda, mandando la a chocar contra un poste de madera que la dejo inconsiente con el trasero al aire, todo para una nueva foto de la villana.

* * *

**(Batgirl)**

La pelirroja andaba por las calles conduciendo su moto en búsqueda de su objetivo, pero no vio venir una descargar azul que fue dirigida a su moto que se paró en seco, tirandola al suelo con pesadez. Pero cuando dirigió la mirada a su vehículo, de inmediato se alarmó.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhh!" Gritaba Batgirl escapando de su propio vehículo 'poseido' que la estaba persiguiendo por toda la calle, mientras era el objetivo de las risas del los espectadores, y el material de grabación para Livewire y su cámara.

* * *

**(Zatanna)**

Una multitud estaba aclamando a Livewire que daba referencias al público con una sonrisa, pero de pronto, cerca de ella apareció en un brillo púrpura Zatanna en su pose deslumbrante, dirigiendo las obaciones hacía ella.

La maga le dió una mirada superior a la villana por su gran popularidad, pero Livewire aprovecho esa distracción para lanzar una descarga teledirigida que la electrocutó, haciendo parar su cabello en miles de puntas con una exprecion paralizada, siendo está otra foto perfecta para la sonriente villana por las risas del público

* * *

**(Wonder Woman) **

Diana se encontraba atacando cuerpo a cuerpo contra la Livewire que solo esquivaba sus ataques desapareciendo y apareciendo en una fonda de rayos a su alrededor. Diana viendo que era inútil, busco otro ángulo para atacarla.

Lanzó su escudo contra el rayo andante, haciendo que está recuperara su forma original, para luego apuntar su lado de la verdad contra la villana, atrapandola en el procesó "¡Te tengo!" Dijo confiada la amazonas… pero fue un error.

"Lo mismo digo…" Comento sonriente la villana antes de cubrir su cuerpo con una gran carga eléctrica, teledirigiendola a través de la soga hasta la heroina que lo resivio como un potente rayo por todo el metal de su armadura.

**_¡Boom!_**

El choque exploto en las manos de Diana, lanzandola con fuerza hacía una fuente sercana con su cuerpo a medio flotar. Está fue otra toma gravada por la villana.

* * *

**(Bumblebee)**

Una pequeña bumblebee volaba por las calles hasta ver una multitud emocionada, suponiendo que Livewire estaría alli decidió bajar.

Apenas estubo en el suelo, cambio a su forma normal, pero no vio a la villana por ninguna parte, no fue hasta que vio una rápida corriente eléctrica ir hasta su traje y comenzará a actuar extraño, pues inconsientemente comenzó a hacer un baile ochentero que terminaron causando la burla del público para su completa vergüenza.

* * *

**(Casa de Zee)**

Los Teen Justice se encontraban ahora mismo en la habitación de la maga, estando todas en las condiciones por sus batallas perdidas contra Livewire, bueno... Todos a excepción de Izuku.

El era el único que decidió no seguir el plan de Kara de encarar a la villana, ese eran un plan demaciado presipitado que no pudo detener a tiempo a sus compañeras que querían detenerla a toda costa, incluso Diana ignoro ese hecho y fue con el resto… esto no estaba bien.

"Karen… sal por favor…" Le estaba pidiendo Jessica preocupada a su amiga que se había encerrado en el closet de Zee por la enorme humillación que sentía por ese baile.

"¡No! ¡No voy a salir de aquí jamás!" Exclamo Karen desde el otro lado.

"Soy horrible… Soy horrible…" Decía Zee con espanto tratando de arreglar su cabello de puntas con desesperación.

"Batman nunca se habría intimidado por su propio vehiculo… me siento patética…" Dijo Barbara deprimida con la cara recostada en una pequeña mesa.

"Fuimos demaciado imprudente al separarnos cada una por su cuenta… (suspiró) Ahhh… Mi madre me estaría regañando por no haber pensado claro… Que buena líder, Diana" Comentaba Diana, aun con partes del rostro chamuscados, deprimida de haber olvidado todo su entrenamiento de guerrera amazona y liderazgo del equipo.

"Cómo sea…" Dijo Kara quitándose aún restos de basura de su cabello, tratando de olvidar el fiasco de su idea.

"Chicas, no deben ser demaciado rudas con ustedes, lo que importa ahora es aprender de ese error y corregirlo…" Comentaba Izuku captando la atención de todas, incluso de Karen que asomo un poco la cabeza del closet "Liveware nos incitó tanto en vida personal como súper, por eso activaron por instinto e hicieron lo primero que pesaron… Pero tampoco es una batalla perdida sus esfuerzos, ya que a partir de las habilidades que mostró contra ustedes, ¡Podemos idear una mejor estrategia para poder detenerla definitivamente!" El pensamiento positivo de Izuku fue comenzando a recuperar poco a poco el espíritu de las demás.

Pero justo en ese momento, la laptop de Zee resaltó una notificación de un nuevo directo de Livewire. Ninguna de las chicas se sintió segura de tocar la pantalla, así que Izuku tomo la iniciativa y activo el video.

"¿¡QUE TAL MIS QUERIDOS ESPECTADORES!? ¡¿No fue genial toda la diversión que les proporcionaron esos héroes?! ¡FUE INCREÍBLE!, Ajajajajajajajajaja... O mejor dicho CASI increíble" La sonrisa de Livewire no desapareció en ningún momento "Como ustedes se habrán dando cuenta, aún queda un héroe que falta por humillar para su propia diversión… ¡DEKU!" Exclamó chocando sus palmas sobre el escritorio con un pequeño estallido electrico.

"Tus amigas fueron un material exquisito para mi página… pero tú, tu eres al que más quiero en ella, ¿Crees que puedes interrumpir mi diversión y decirme que está mal lo que hago? ¡Te equivocas!… y ya sé cómo tratar contigo... ¡TE RETO A QUE APAREZCAS EN LA CENTRAL DE METRÓPOLIS! ¡Te estaré esperando a las 8 pm en mi escenario personal! ¡Ven…! Si te atreves…" Concluyó con su amenaza la villana, antes de que pasara a la estatica y cambiara a un gif chivo de una Liveware pateandole el trasero a Dicho héroe.

"Parece que me reto…" Comento algo ido Izuku por lo que acababa de ver.

"¿Encerio vas a aceptar su reto?" Pregunto Karen preocupada.

"No tengo otra opción, ella se está pasando del límite con nosotros… pero no iré sin un plan en la mano" Comento Izuku llendo a la salida de la habitación.

"¿A dónde vas, Izuku?" Pregunto Diana con el resto detrás de ella.

Antes de salir, dió media vuelta la cabeza y les dirigió una sonrisa sincera "Tengo que hacer algo rápido antes de la hora… nos vemos allá" Les respondió, antes de salir de la habitación, y de paso, de la casa.

* * *

**(Tejados)**

Izuku con su traje de héroe, sin la máscara, iba saltando de techo en techo, hasta ver qué estaba lo suficientemente lejos del resto del equipo.

"No podía llamarla con el resto del equipo ahí... Ella es algo explosiva y no tengo mucho tiempo" Comento Izuku sacando su teléfono y marcando una videollamada con unos de sus contactos "Solo espero que pueda cumplirme ese favor…" Pensó serio, justo antes de que la pantalla mostrará la imagen de la persona a la que llamaba.

_"¡Midoriya! ¡Ah pasado mucho tiempo! ¡¿Que necesitas de la mejor mecánica de todas?!" _Decia la chica al teléfono con una energia igual a la de Barbara.

"Hatsume-san… necesito un pedido rapido" Le dijo con una sonrisa a su amiga y mecánica de UA, Hatsume Mei.

* * *

**(Central de Metrópolis)**

Un gran escenario circular lleno de grandes iluminaciones y cámaras automáticas por los costados se alzaba en el centro de la ciudad de Metrópolis, estamdo rodeada de miles de personas ovacionando por el espectáculo de Liveware.

Mientras la multitud estaba prendiendose, en un callejón cercano estaban escondiéndose Diana y las demás, todas vistiendo sus trajes de héroe.

"Hay… mucha gente…" Decía asustada la pequeña bumblebee.

"¿Por qué hay una gran multitud?, Se supone Livewire humilla a las personas" Pregunto Diana asomando la cabeza por el muro.

"No puedo creer que tanta gente encuentre divertida la página de Leslie…" Agrego Jessica recibiendo un asentimiento de Zee sin creer los gustos de toda esa gente.

"Eso me enferma… ¡Y enfurece!" Bofeo molesta Kara lista para presentarse en el escenario y aplastar a la villana.

"¿Dónde está Izuku?, Ya casi son las 8" Se pregunto Batgirl viendo su relog de mano y no haber recibido algún mensaje de Izuku desde que se fue de las casa de Zee hace horas "El dijo que nos veríamos aquí, pero no veo señales de el" Dijo esta vez con un tono más preocupada.

"No sé preocupen demaciado… no es alguien que se escapa de los problemas" Agrego Kara con una sonrisa para tranquilizar más el también.

"Tiene razón, Izuku dijo que tenía un plan, solo debemos confiar en el y así…"

**¡Brummmmmmmm… Brum-Brummmm!**

Antes de que Diana pudiera continuar, un fuerte estruendo en el escenario atrajo la atención de todas.

Arriba del escenario se formaron unas nubes de tormenta que chisporreo un par de veses, hasta lanzar un fuerte rayo azúl al centro y mostrar a la villana de piel azul con una gran sonrisa sobre la marca que dejó en el lugar.

"¡SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS A MI MAS GRANDE EVENTO HASTA AHORA!" Exclamó Liveware a todo pulmón por un micrófono manos libres "¡Díganme! ¡¿ESTAN LISTOS PARA LA DIVERSIÓN ELECTRICA?!" Pregunto lanzando unos cuantos rayos de sus manos, causando solo más furor a sus alrededores dándole su respuesta.

"Lamentablemente, nuestro invitado especial no parece estar presente aun... Así que en lo que lo esperamos… ¡VAMOS AL RINCÓN DE LOS SUPER MEMES!" Dijo ganándose otra multid de obaciones, justo en lo que una gran serie de pantallas se desplegaban por arriba del ascenario para que todos puedan verlo encenderse.

"Esto si que es SÚPER basura, ahora ya sabemos de dónde reciclo su traje copiado" Comentaba sonriente Liveware mostrando el video de Supergirl chocando contra el camión de basura mareada, haciendo que todos se rieran. Kara se deprimió al oir las risas.

"¿Problemas con tu moto?, No te preocupes, Batgirl se lleva el premio de oro" Ahora la gente se reía de la imagen de la heroina corriendo asustada de su propia moto. Barbara se cubrió con su capa, dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"El planeta está siendo atacado por gases nosivos, si se preguntan de dónde vienen, pregúntenle al trasero de la ensalada verde" La imagen cambió a Green Lantern boca abajo con el trasero arriba y unos emojis de gases detrás de ella. Jessica se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, super roja de la vergüenza.

"¿Quien se robó el estilo primero? ¿La chica mágica o el puercoespin?" La imagen de Zatanna con el pelo erizado junto a la de un puercoespin. Zee estaba con la boca hasta el suelo horrorizada.

"Todos 'alaben' a la reina abeja y su baile pasado de moda para atraer a su pareja" Ahora se mostró un vídeo de Bumblebee en su estado de baile involuntario por Livewire. Las pupila de Karen se achicaron, al momento que activaba su traje y se hacía pequeña para esconderse detrás de un basurero.

"Maravillense todos con el día de piscina perfecto de nuestra querida Wonder Woman, ahora ya sabemos porque parece un bañador su armadura, Exivisionista~" Por último, se mostró a Wonder Woman mareada mientras flotaba en la piscina con las extremidades extendidas de forma comprometedora. Diana bajo triste la mirada sonrojada al escuchar las risas.

Las carcajadas del público se fueron intensificando con cada muestras gráfica de sus humillaciones, haciéndolas sentir la mayor vergüenza de sus vidas por parte de las personas que se suponen que ellos protegen... el dolor que sentían era inaguantable.

"¡Jajajajajaja!, si si, es muy gracioso… ¡Pero Esperen! ¿Dónde está Deku?, Dekuuuuuu~ Hey Dekuuuuuu~" Comenzaba a llamar con burla la villana, pero no resivio respuesta alguna "Oh bueno, parece que no se presentará el día de hoy, ¡Así que a continuación…!"

"¡Es suficiente, Livewire!"

Las palabras de la chica y del público fueron cortadas cuando entre la multitud se fue acercando un conocido héroe de traje verde oscuro que sacó una sonrisa tanto para las Teen Justice como de la villana.

"Así que al fin apareciste, te estábamos esperando… Deku" Declaró Livewire tras ver cómo el héroe que estaba esperando finalmente hacia acto de aparición con una mirada seria en sus ojos verdes.

"¡Izuku!" Exclamaron felices de ver a su amigo aparecer en el escenario.

Deku camino en silencio por el camino entre la multitud, se había tardado más de lo que pensó, pero su pedido especial de Hatsume no llegaría tan rápido desde Japón. Finalmente, subió al escenario donde la villana lo esperaba.

"Je, ¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo que dieron tus amigas?" Pregunto Leslie presumida.

"…" Pero nada salió de Izuku, solo estaba parada con la mirada al frente con su cabello moviéndose ligeramente con el viento.

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Dí algo! ¡Fue super genial, jajajajajajaja!" Se reía la villana agarrándose el estómago.

"…" Deku no dijo nada nuevamente, solo se quedó en su lugar, ojeando a través de su máscara al público que acompañaba a Livewire en las risas, decir unas palabras no resultará en nada, la villana hizo que la humillación y la vergüenza de sus amigas le lavaron la mente a la gente para que les gustará este enfermo show. Si quería que la gente se diera cuenta del error de alentar este tipo de espectáculo por una villana… tenía que usar otro método.

"¿Me estás ignorando?" Un tono molestó se asomo por las palabras de Leslie "Si me sigues ignorando, ¡Juro que…!"

"¡BASTA!" Grito Izuku haciendo que todos guardaran silencio, dejando impactadas a su equipo por la molestia en sus palabras que nunca lo habían visto mostrar "Antes solo publicabas chismes falsos en una escuela… pero ahora… solo estás haciendo una humillación pública a personas que no conoces o te hicieron algo… ¡Pasaste la línea Livewire! ¡Te metiste como mi equipo y mis amigas! ¡POR ESO VOY A TERMINAR CONTIGO AHORA MISMO!" Declaró Izuku a todo pulmón en pose de pelea, ganándose las obaciones del público por una pelea entre super personas.

"Oh, ¿Vas a detenerme?, Jajajajajajaja… que risa" Se burló la chica, antes de generar una super carga en sus brazos, aumentando el furor del público.

"Chicas, debemos ayudar a nuestro compañero, perdimos porque nos separamos, ¡Es tiempo de demostrarle a los villanos que los Teen Justice somos un equipo invencible!" De lado Diana haciendo a un lado su vergüenza, no dejará que su amigo luche solo.

"Si… ¡SI! ¡Hagámoslo!" Declaró Batgirl secándose las lágrimas con su típica energía devuelta.

"Por el bien de mi querido asistente, no dejaré que pase la misma humillación que yo… digo, todas sufrimos" Declaró Zattana.

"¡El dijo que tenía un plan y nosotras lo ayudaremos a completarlo!" Declaró Jess con su luz verde ardiendo nuevamente.

"Seré valiente… seres valiente… por Izuku" Se decía a si misma en voz baja Bumblebee para darse confianza.

"Adelante…" Dijo Súper con una sonrisa y lista para entrar.

"¡Bien! ¡Entonces es hora de que…!

_¡Biiiiiiiiiiip!_

El sonido del teléfono de cada una Interrumpió las palabras de Diana. Rápido todas se fijaron, excepto Diana que no sabía cómo funcionaba aún, y vieron que era un mensaje de Izuku.

"Dejénmelo a mi, esperen mi señal…" Leyó Kara al momento que todas se fijaban en su compañero que le mando una sonrisa rápida antes de borrarla al volver su cara a su oponente.

"Bueno… supongo que tendremos que esperar…" Comento Diana tranquila, resiviendo una afimativa de las demás antes de mirar hacia el escenario nuevamente.

_"Bien… ahora solo tengo que hacer mi parte" _Pensó Izuku guardando su teléfono y viendo a la villana sacando chispas con una mirada amenazante _"Solo tengo una oportunidad, debo aprovecharla a toda costa"_ Pensó nuevamente, está ves quitándose el protector bucal y lanzandolo a un lado del escenario, si llevaba algo de metal consigo, se vería afectado en grande por las habilidades de Livewire.

Con los datos que reunio de las batallas perdidas de sus compañeras, se dió cuenta de que su estilo de siempre no sería de mucha ayuda, además, aunque la vensa, el público no cambiaría ese gusto por las cosas que Leslie o Livewire subían… así que se puso serio, analizo la situación y pensó en un plan que podría solucionar ambos problemas al mismo tiempo... Solo esperaba que su cuerpo pudiera resistir para cumplirlo.

"Muy bien Livewire…" Se posiciona con amable puños en forma defensiva y un brillo en sus ojos por las iluminaciones del escenario "¡Estoy aquí!"

Tan pronto como dijo eso... Livewire comenzó su asalto.

"Comenzamos con algo fuerte, ¡Haber si resistes esto!" Exclamó la villana lanzando un rápido rayo azúl hacia el, pero Izuku se hizo aun lado del ataque que impacto en el suelo quemadolo.

"**¡Delaware Smash!**" Declaró rápido liberando una fuerte presion de aire hacia Livewire que solo se convirtió en una descarga eléctrica, dejando pasar de largo su ataque antes de de volver a la normalidad, solo que antes de dar un paso, hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor tras ver su brazo ligeramente temblante… el ataque le había alcanzado por muy poco.

"Hmm… eres más fuerte de lo que crei… ¡Eso significa que mi reputación aumentará cuando te derrote!" Dijo La peliazul con una gran sonrisa llendo hacia Deku a una velocidad eléctrificante.

**¡Plum!**

"¡Agh!" Izuku no pudo reaccionar a tiempo tras resivir un fuerte golpe en el estomago de la villana sonriente, fue muy rápida.

**¡Pow!**

"¡Ahhh!" Pero Livewire no se espero que Deku conectará una fuerte patada recta en su abdomen, haciéndola retroceder varios pasos "¡Maldito!"

Dejando la herida por ambos lados, tanto Deku como Livewire de repente fueron cubiertos por rayos de sus respectivos colores antes dispararse corriendo el uno contra el otro, entablando un electrizante combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Las cámaras que grabavan parecían hacer que la pelea se movía en círculos al continuar la contienda, entre el ataque y esquivé, ambos contrincantes chocaban sus golpes y patada entre si en un frenesí electrizante de color verde y azul, si no fuera una pelea, parecía como si ambos estubieran moviéndose un deslumbrante baile de chispas.

"¡AH! / ¡AH!" Exclamaron ambos al chocar sus puños en un sonido secó que creo una onda de aire que mantuvieron para ganar su terreno.

"Jejeje, veo que eres fuerte…" Decia Livewire con dificultad de igualar la destreza física del héroe "... Así que mejor déjame igualar un poco las cosas" Y tras decir eso, la villana abandono el pulseo para hacerce un pequeño rayo e ir hacia otro lado del escenario, absorbiendo con sus manos la energía de varios dispositivos electrico del público que no quedaron imprecionados.

"Hora del asalto N2, héroe..." Declaró con una sonrisa confiada tomando un impulso aún mayor que cuando iniciaron, entablando otro combate mano a mano.

La velocidad electrificada de Livewire le dió un impulso extra cuando comenzó a atacarlo con sus puños bañados de corrientes haciendo que, tras el choque inicial, Deku se pusiera a la defensiva con dificultad para seguir la nueva vuelta de su oponente.

Decidiendo contraatacar, esquivo con un salto hacia atrás un zarpado electrico, antes de agarrar el suelo para detenerse del impulso y apuntar su puño al suelo "**¡Smash!**" Izuku golpeo el suelo con fuerza, haciendo que todo el escenario temblará y desestabilizar a Livewire por la vibración "¡Pero que…!"

_¡Shhh!_

"¡Ha!" Exclamó Deku atrapando en un imperceptible borrón verde las manos de la villana que se distrajo por el temblor "**¡Doble Detroid Smash:…!**" Dando un ligero salto, junto ambas piernas en dirección al cofre de la chica que no se espero lo siguiente "**¡…Shoot Style!**"

_¡Friummm!_

Soltando las manos de Livewire, conectó una rapida doble patada en el estómago de Livewire, sacándole el aire de los pulmones y lanzandola a estrellarse contra una de las múltiples pantallas del escenario con una clara mueca de dolor tomando su estómago.

Reincorporándose, Izuku trato de aprovechar rápido que había caído, pero…

**¡Clash! **

Por instinto, Izuku levanto sus disparadores en los guantes para bloquear un zarpado electrico que creo un choques de chispas azules y amarillas que mantenían con esfuerzo para superar al otro.

"¡No te creas mucho, Héroe! ¡No has visto lo mejor de mi aún!" Exclamó fuerte la villana entablando otro aluvión de ataques electrificados, solo que está vez eran aún más rápidos que la anterior ráfaga, llevando nuevamente a la defensiva para el héroe.

**_¡Frick!_**

"¡Ahh!"

**_¡Frick-Frick!_**

"¡Agh, ahhh!"

**_¡Frick-Frick-Frick-Frick!_**

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Los golpes eletricos de Livewire finalmente superaron la defensa de Izuku a través de varios puntos de su cuerpo, dejando su traje poco a poco con marcas quemadas y heridas debajo de el.

* * *

"¡Ya es suficiente! ¡No voy a soportar ver mas como lo lastiman! ¡Sueltenme!" Exclamaba Kara furica lista para entrar en combate, pero era detenida por todas sus amigas que tomaban una extremidad cada una con clara dificultad.

"No debemos interferir… Izuku lo pidió…" Decía Jess forcejeando de su brazo derecho.

"Es cierto… debemos… respetar su… decisión..." Dijo Jess tomando el otro brazo.

"Aun... si eso… conlleva…" Decía Zee tomando la pierna izquierda.

"Ver cómo es lastimado…" Termino Barbara sosteniendo la otra pierna.

"¡No me importa… voy… a ir!" Recalco Kara poniendo más fuerza, comenzando a arrastrar a las demás aún enganchadas a ella.

Pero para su mala suerte, Diana quien sostenía su cuello, se soltó para retroceder unos pasos y taclear a la kriptoniana que terminó boca abajo y con todas sus compañeras arriba de ella.

"¡Tranquilízate Kara! ¡Tampoco nos gusta como lastiman a nuestro querido compañero!" Exclamó Diana con un claro tono de frustración, acompañada de las miradas igual de frustradas de sus otras amigas que la retenía "Pero debemos quedarnos al margen y actuar cuando nos de la señal… respetando sus deseos de luchar solo en esta batalla… ¿Comprendes?" Le pregunto a Kara.

La chica libero un suspiró frustrada ya que tenían razón, Izuku había pedido estar solo en esta pelea y debia respetar su decisión, pero eso no dejará que la salud de su amigo deje de preocuparla… ella misma le hará pagar a Leslie.

"(Suspiró) ahhhhh… bien, ustedes ganan… esperaremos la señal del Nerd…" Declaró Kara de mala gana, volviendo todas a centrarse en la pelea.

* * *

"¡Es peligrosa con solo un toque! ¡Debo poner distancia YA!" Pensó adolorido tras verse abrumado por el incremento repentino de su velocidad.

"**¡FULL CROWLING: 15%!**" Grito ante el incremento del One For All, creandoun pequeño choque que los separó para apuntar de inmediato sus dedos friccioados hacie ella "**¡DELAWARE SMASH!**" Pero antes de golpear de lleno, Livewire se volvió rápido un pequeño relámpago que salió más rápido del radio de ataque.

**¡CRASHHHHH!**

El aire compactado destrozo al instante una de las grandes pantallas de escenario, pero su mirada instintuva se dirigió hacia el rayo viviente que comenzó a ir en círculos creando un aro electrico alrededor de el, como una luciérnaga pululando en la noche. Esto sólo causó el furor en el público ante tal demostración de habilidades.

"Maldición… sus descargas más fuertes de lo que imagine para el combate cercano... no tengo opción más que usar eso" Pensó frustrado cubriendo con su mano los nudillos de sus guantes, haciendo un pequeño click imperceptible que nadie pudo escuchar.

"Veo que mi velocidad eléctrica es demaciado para tus ojos… ¡Entonces terminemos esto de una vez para ahorarte el sufrimiento de la derrota!" Volviendo a su forma completa, deshizo su carrera en círculos y se lanzó contra Deku materializado unas garras de energía en sus guantes electrificados… pero…

_¡Slash!_

"¡¿Que?!" Todo cambio a cámara lenta cuando falló su ataque.

En el último segundo, Izuku había realizado un salto acrobático por encima de ella, apuntando directamente a su espalda con ambos puños.

"**Black…**"

De las ranuras de sus sus nudillos, se dispararon tres zarcillos negros por ambos guantes, rodeando como lianas la cintura de una atónita Livewire. A continuación, cuando Deku aterrizó en el suelo, flexiono su brazos hacia adelante y tiro de las lianas que tenían presa a la villana.

"**¡…WHIP!**"

Con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó como si nada el cuerpo completo de Livewire hacia otra de las grandes pantallas del escenario, pero está ves creando una fuerte explosión de chispas, causando que todos los aparatos electricos de la zona tuvieran una interferencia que solo duró unos segundos, antes de oirse la emoción de todos los espectadores al rededor del escenario.

Retrayendo lentamente el material negro de sus nudillos, Izuku con una leve respiración cansada veía en dirección hacia el agujero de la pantalla dónde lanzó a su oponente, eso no sería suficiente para vencerla.

"Rayos... **(Pant)** no quería usar el BlackWhip en mi 15%… **(Pant)** Me gasto bastante energia… **(Pant)**" Decía Izuku entre jadeos, al igual que el One For All, su BlackWhip estaba ligado a una limitación por haberse fortalesido con su poder heredado. Podía utilizarlo unas cuentas veces en su 5 y 10% del One For All… Pero utilizarlo cuando supera ese porcentaje, se lleva consigo casi toda su energía de golpe… no pensó que lo utilizaría superando el límite.

"Tengo que realizar mi plan, y pront…" Por un momento, Izuku se tambaleó con la vista borrosa, antes de ver las múltiples quemaduras eléctricas aún latentes por debajo de su traje "Resivi demaciado daño por sus descargas… ¡Debo darme prisa!"

**¡Crashhh…!**

Su vista se fijó en la villana que salía entre las pantallas rotas con un ruido de vidrios rotos. Su vestimenta estaba rasgada en varias partes, quizás por haber atravesado los vidrios de las pantallas, y su cabello parecía más despeinado de lo que era, pero aún con todo eso, Livewire mantenía la mirada agachada con leves rayos en su cuerpo.

"…" Livewire no dijo nada, solo seguía en la misma posición agachada, eso no le decía nada bueno a Izuku si ella no le dedicaba alguna frase o burla para declarar su superioridad.

"**(Pant)**…** (Pant)**… **(Pant)**…" La respiración de Izuku se escuchó claramente ame el inminente silencio de todo a su alrededor.

"… Lo hiciste bien, héroe… lo admito… te subestimé…" Aún agachada, Livewire comenzaba a hablar "Me dolió lo que hiciste... Me dolió encerio… **¡ME DOLIO MUCHO!" **

**_¡FRIC-FRIC-FRIC-FRIC-FRIC-FRIC-FRIC…!_**

El cuerpo completo de Livewire se cubrió con una violenta carga de rayos azules y celestes, haciendo sudar a Izuku por la intensidad que sentía de la energía concentrada cada vez más grande.

De un segundo a otro, Livewire desapareció de la vista de todos en un borron de luz celeste.

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamó Izuku impactado lanzando al instante la mirada a todos lados en busca de Livewire, pero con claro cansansio por haber usado mucho de su poder cerca del límite actual junto a las quemaduras de su cuerpo y el uso de su BlackWhip.

Lo que no se dió cuenta, fue que la villana electrica había aparecido detrás de él.

"¡Izuku cuidado!" Exclamo su equipo preocupadas.

"Este es el fin… Deku" Dijo Livewire por lo bajo antes de atraparlo en en abrazo por la espalda y liberar una gran descarga luminosa en Izuku a través de todo su cuerpo.

"**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Izuku exclamó con todas sus fuerzas cuándo sintió como si miles de picaduras violentas recorrieran todo el interior de su cuerpo… este tipo de voltaje no se podía comparar con los de Kaminari. Cómo el cuerpo humano era de una gran porcentaje de agua en su interior, el se humano es afectado naturalmente por la división natural de esos elementos. El podría soportar varias descargas antes de ser afectados gracias a su fuerte resistencia, pero cuando una insentante carga eléctrica se presiona insesantemente… resulta fatal para cualquiera.

Los gritos de dolor de Deku comenzaron a oirse cada vez más intensos a medida que continuaba la corriente violenta por todo su ser, pero eso sí lo hizo que poco a poco los victoreos de la gente fueran disminuyendo al ver el sufrimiento que estaba pasando el joven héroe, esto ya se estaba pasando de entretenido.

**¡KAPLOOMMMMMMMM!**

Una explosión de voltios mando a volar el cuerpo de Izuku como una muñeca de trapo fuera del escenario, siendo arrastrado por la tierra del camino cuando la multitud se hizo a un lado, hasta detenerse recostado boca abajo con un tumulto de tierra detrás de el.

El silencio inundó el hambiente, todos veían al héroes recostado en la tierra sin mover un dedo tras ser arrastrado por tierra tres metros fuera del escenario, pero solo había eso… silencio.

"Ja..jaja.. jajajaja… jajajajajajaja.… ¡jajajajajajajaja! **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**" Las miradas del público se dirigieron a Livewire completamente desarreglada que comenzaba a soltar una gran risa que resonó por todo el silencio del hambiente.

"¡Toma eso deku! ¡Te vencí por completo con el estilo Livewire! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!… ¡MI QUERIDO PÚBLICO! ¡¿NO LES PARECIÓ GENIAL MI ELECTRIZANTE SHOW?!" Pregunta extraviada dirigiéndose hacia las personas fuera del escenario con los ojos cerrados, esperando una oleada de aplausos y gritos por su increíble actuación en contra del héroe… pero cuando no escucho nada, abrió los ojos para ver qué todas las miradas estaban dirigidas al héroe caído "¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué no me aplauden?! ¡Gane!" Volvió a exclamar, pero nadie la vio.

"Ugh…"

Las miradas del público y las amigas de Izuku se dirigieron al joven héroe que dificultosamente se ponia de pie… pero todos quedaron asustados cuendo vieron el estado en el que había quedado.

Todo su traje cubierto de suciedad contenía varios agujeros humeantes que mostraban quemaduras negras en su piel, las mangas ambos brazos se había hecho jorones para mostrar otra serie de heridas quemadas junto a las cicatrices de sus batallas pasadas, y su máscara se encontraba complemente sucia, mostrando unos ojos cansados y una respira lenta y cansada indicándo su estado.

Al verlo levantado, Livewire frunció el seño molesta "Aún sigues en pie…" Dijo molesta viéndolo inmovil en el lugar entre respiraciones "Eso es admirable… ¡Héroe!" Rápido le lanzó un rayo hacia el.

"¡Ghn!" Izuku junto los brazos para protegerse del ataque, pero sólo causó otra quemadura que desintegró parte de sus mangas.

"¡Otro más!" Lanzó otra rayo repitiendo la misma situación

"¡Y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro!"

Izuku de repente fue abrumado por varias repeticiones que solo podía cubrirse con una mueca dolorosa, hasta que finalmente paro el ataque, pero sus mangas habían sido desintegradas, dejando solo sus guantes en mal estado.

"¡YA ME CANSE DE TI! ¡¿POR QUÉ…?!" Livewire con enojo concentro una descarga violenta en su brazo, alertando a todos.

"¡…NO TE RINDES..!" Arque su brazo hacia atrás.

"¡...DE UNA…!" Izuku le lanzó a sus compañeras la misma sonrisa que les dió antes de empezar que captaron el mensaje.

"¡… VEZ!" La villano lanzó su brazo hacia el, liberando un cañón de rayos que terminaria finalmente con la batalla… sin esperarse lo que pasaría a continuación.

**¡CLASH!**

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamó Liveware sorprendida de lo que acaba de pasar.

El resto de los Teen Justice finalmente había, ubicándose todas entre Izuku y el ataque que lo paraban cada una con sus poderes o herramientas entre una iluminación fogosa, manteniendo una determinación en sus miradas.

"Gracias… por venir… chicas…" Decía Izuku cansado y con una sonrisa agradecida hacia su equipo.

"Realmente eres un tonto, mira como estas" Le dijo una sonriente Kara protegiéndolo con su cuerpo inmune.

"¡Fuiste imprecionante en cada aspecto, Deku!" Declaró Barbara con una máscara de soldador y su bati-baston con espuma aislante en punta.

"Fuiste muy valiente" Dijo Karen absorbiendo el ataque con sus agijones de su brazo.

"No te rendiste en ningún momento" Fue el turno de Jessica para decirle algo, mientras lo cubría con un escudo verde.

"Mi querido asistente, voy a reconstruirte nuevamente tu traje una ves que terminemos con esto" Le dijo Zee con un escudo mágico de color rosa.

"Tu temple como guerrero no tiene igual Deku… realmente te mereces el título de héroe" Agrego al final Diana cubriéndolo con su escudo propio.

Sintiendo el orgullo de lad palabras de sus compañeras hacia el, Izuku soltó una pequeña risa cansada.

_¡Kaploommmm!_

La energía eléctrica estallo ligeramente cuando no puso penetrar la defensa de las heroínas, eso sólo causó que Livewire se molestará más.

"¡Oigan supertontas, no se metan en mi espectáculo! ¡Arruinan el entretenimiento de mis espectadores!" Reclamo molesta la villana apuntando sus manos al público.

"T-Te equivocas, Livewire…" Las chicas se hicierón a un lado para mostrar a su compañero un poco recuperado del cansancio con una mirada seria hacía ella "La gente ya no disfruta de tu espectaculo desde hace un buen rato… mira" Apenas le indico eso, Livewire se fijó en el público.

Todos la veían temerosos o simplemente impactados, no estaban celebrandola como lo hacían antes, solo podía ver rostros de desepción dirigido hacia ella y no entendía porque.

"Puede que hayan disfrutado de tu espectaculo antes… pero eso fue hasta que demostraste lo que harías por atención" Izuku lentamente levanto su brazo derecho, apuntandola con su dedo acusadoramente "Fuiste capas de atacarme por la espalda y me atacarte con intención de matar… el límite de lo divertido se acabó en ese punto"

Las palabras de Izuku no las quería procesar, no podía estar pasando todo lo que decía, se supone que se había convertido en una celebridad de internet con la mejor reputación y suscriptores en tiempo récord de dos semanas… ¿Y ya se había acabado?

"Pff, ¿A quien le importa este espectáculo?, Tengo un montón de otros vídeos que me harán ganar más fama" Decía sin importancia la villana sacudiendo su teléfono en manos, pero la repentina sonrisa de Deku no le decia nada bueno.

"Yo no contaría con eso… fíjate tú misma" Decía un sonriente Izuku haciendo que Livewire abriera rápidamente su página para encontrarse…

"¡¡¿NADA?!!" Efectivamente, apenas abrió su página wed, no había absolutamente ninguno de todos sus videos que había hecho durante todo este tiempo, al igual que la cantidad de 'Me gusta' y Suscriptores habían sido reducidos a cero "¡¿Que les pasó a mis suscriptores?! ¡¿Que les pasó a mis videos?! ¡¿QUE LE PASO A TODA MI PAGINA?!" Se preguntaba alterada sin saber la razón… hasta que fijo su vista en el héroe sonriente "¡Tu! ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE?!" Reclamo furiosa.

"Yo no hice nada… el responsable es el dispositivo en tu espalda" Le indico Izuku para que la villana se tocará la espalda, arrancándose de ella un tipo de dispositivo circular con una luz continente, con pequeños restos del BlackWhip pegados a el.

"¡¿Que es esto?!" Exigió Livewire sin entender.

"Eso es un envío rápido de una amiga en casa... Libera unas ondas de baja frecuencia que pueden borrar datos elestronicos de forma permanente, cuando use mi BlackWhip para lanzarte, te pegue eso a tu espalda para que valla borrando desde tu teléfono los datos de tu pagina… eso quiere decir que todo el material que has estado haciendo, despareció para siempre, Livewire" Le explicó el héroe dejando helada a la chica.

"No… No.. ¡Nononononono! **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Livewire se repitió entre gritos tomándose de la cabeza, sin aún poder creerse que este héroe haya borrado toda su fama y la haya dejado en ridículo como si nada frente a Miles de las personas que una ves fueron sus fans.

Molesta, no… Iracunda vio al héroe, esto no se compara al enojo que tenía contra el al principio, esto lo superaba con creces.

"¡Maldito! ¡TE HARÉ PAGAR POR LO QUE HICISTE!" Exclamo Livewire lista para lanzarse en contra de Deku, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Wonder Woman y al resto posicionarse entre ellos, dejándola en una posición desventajada tanto en número como energía, la pelea contra el héroe verde la había agotado de sobremanera.

Con desprecio en su mirar, le dirigió una última mirada molesta a Izuku "¡Esto no termina aquí Deku! ¡Me vengare por esto!" Le amenazó rápido, antes de transformación en un pequeño rayos y se introdujo en una de las pantallas del escenario, abandonando finalmente del lugar para dejar a los héroes respirar tranquilamente.

plap… plap… plap…** ¡PLAP-PLAP-PLAP-PLAP-PLAP-PLAP-PLAP!**

Los Teen Justice se voltearon, viendo cómo toda la gente a su alrededor comenzó a victorearlos con admiración por tal demostración de habilidades heroicas por parte del héroes verde y sus compañeras que lo protegieron… El plan de Deku funciono, sus acciones pudieron llegar al público y superar las influencias de Livewire por sobre ellos.

Al escuchar los victoreos hacia ellos, Izuku mostró una gran sonrisa antes de desmayarse de espalda contra el suelo al llegar al límite de su resistencia… pero manteniendo aún esa gran sonrisa.

* * *

10.377 palabras.

Bueno, con eso concluyó su lectura del día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.

Livewire aparecío y mostró sus electrizantes habilidades en un fuerte combate contra Izuku que, después de mucho tiempo, vuelve a usar el BlackWhip para concretar su plan. Debo decir que el mejor diseño de las villanas en la serie hasta el momento, en opinión mía, es el de Livewire.

Cielos, se me complicó escribir varias partes de la pelea, no es que sea difícil ya que tengo una gran imaginación latente, pero me pasaba ese caso en el que tienes la idea en la cabeza, pero no sabes bien como expresarla... Ese es mi problema con muchas cosas en los orales de la escuela.

Cabe destacar que los niveles de poder que establezco en este fic, cosa que ya mencioné y vieron pero que vuelvo a mencionar, serán equilibrados sin algún tipo de alteración en sus estatus naturales, aquí no existe el término OP, así que vayanse marcando eso en la mente mis queridos lectores. También les avisó que está no es la primer pelea sería del equipo, está fue como una la primer pelea enserio de Izuku desde que llegó a Metrópolis, quiero destacar eso nada mas.

Una última cosa, está no será la última vez que veremos a la villana electrica, ya que si funciona lo que tengo en mente, podré escribir una situación incomoda y embarazosa que la involucre con el héroe al que le guardara rencor.

_**"Doble Detroit Smash: Shoot Style" **Izuku aplica un salto para contraer hacia su estómago ambas piernas hasta la altura de su abdomen concentrando energía del One For All, para luego estirar ambas piernas y liberar una fuerte doble patada hacia su objetivo. Si se utiliza con algún impulso, es capaz de atravesar el acero sin esfuerzo._

_**"Black Whip" **Quirk perteneciente a uno de los anteriores portadores del One For All que Izuku es capas de usar cuando heredó su poder. Otorga al usuario la capacidad de producir zarcillos negros de su brazo y ordenarlos a voluntad. Parece ser útil para capturar enemigos y aumentar la propia movilidad al agarrar o pegar objetos._

_¡Hasta la próxima amigos!_

_¡Ryu Shiro se despide!_


	9. Preludio antes del peligro

_¡¿Que onda que onda amigos?!_

_¡Aquí les saluda el carismático Ryu Shiro con un nuevo capítulo!_

**(Snif) (Snif)** Lo siento… ¡NO ME MIREN! **(Volteo mi rostro lagrimiante de la cámara un momento)** Ahhh…** (snif) **m-mucho mejor…

Lo siento por eso **(snif)**, pero realmente estoy emocionado, más gente se a unido a la historia y realmente me emociona, hace años que no escribía con tanta emoción un fanfic, y por eso, hoy les traigo el último capítulo del fanfic…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**_¡HA! ¡CREDULO SI TE LA CREISTE! ¡JAJAJA!_**

Nah, este no es el último capítulo del fic, está es el último ANTES de que la historia del Omake ya comience.

Como verán, quería hacer los primeros 9 capítulos de la historia para la presentación de las compañeras de Izuku, al igual que las primeras villanas para darle una introducción equilibrada entre Presentación y Trama.

_**DSdeHierro:** _Amigo, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra te te gustará, y por eso te diré diciendo que de tus tres peticiones que me hiciste, las últimas dos las voy a cumplir, pero la primera… está en este capítulo ;)

**_c8Guest: _**Gracias, lo sé y me alegra que más gente haya venido, me hace sentir bien que lo disfruten varias personas.

**_Sushido:_** Tu lo pediste y yo te lo traigo para tu placer visual… no mames, sone como el youtuber trolencio911 XD

**_awsomerebel55:_** Gracias por decírmelo y eso mismo haré, ya que a principios del fic había mencionado que utilizaría temas de series variadas de DC para darle más interés al fic, pero al estilo de Ryu Shiro.

Ahora, sin más preámbulos, que comienze el capitulo.

Disfrútenlo ;)

* * *

_#PreludioAntesDelPeligro_

**(Academia de héroes UA)**

A miles de kilometros de Metrópolis, nos ubicamos en los dormitorios de la academia de héroes más prestigiada de Japón, UA.

Vemos cómo los alumnos de la clase 2A se encontraba en sus típicas actividades de descanso, por suerte para ellos, hoy era sábado y tenían todo el fin de semana para dedicarse a lo que quisieran sin la preocupación de ser héroes y disfrutar de su juventud mientras podían.

Hoy era un día tranquilo…

"¡¡SHINEEEEEEEE…!!!"

**_¡BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

…Tan tranquilo como lo era con el estudiante más poderoso y explosivo de la clase.

"¿Otra vez Bakugo está entrenando? ¿Acaso no tiene otra cosa que hacer en un sábado?" Comentaba Sero leyendo una historieta en compañía de Momo, Kyoka, Kaminari, Kirishima y Uraraka quienes estaban en sus ropas normales, todos sentados en el sillón de la sala tranquilamente viendo sus teléfonos o leyendo un libro en el caso de Momo "Al parecer aún no supera que Midoriya se haya ido por un año al otro lado del mundo y haber sido el único en saber tarde..." Comento dando vuelta a la página.

Lo cierto era que si, todos estaban enterados del estado de Izuku como estudiante de intercambio en Estados Unidos, el se habia despedido de ellos hace casi tres semanas con una foto grupal del curso, pero para la mala suerte de Bakugo, el habia estado al otro lado de la ciudad para averiguar sobre una agencia que se ofreció a entrenarlo, pero no crean que estaba enojado por no haber salido de la foto… sino por haber sido el último en enterarse que su rival se había ido por un año completo.

"Bakugo tiene un temperamento más explosivo con la ausencia de Midoriya" Agrego Kyoka uniéndose a la conversación "No hace otra cosa que entrenar cada día… incluso sus gritos se escuchan hasta esta distancia..." Dijo escuchando todo el ruido que hacia el rubio explosivo, incluso a pesar de que el gimnacio estába bastante lejos de los dormitorios.

"Mmm… Aunque tiene sentido ese comportamiento de su parte, Midoriya-san es su rival junto a todoroki-san, que uno de ellos este lejos significa que no podrá demostrar que sus habilidades son superiores en todos los sentidos de su rival a toda costa… al menos esa es mi teoría..." Explico Momo con elocuencia sin quitarle la mirada a su lectura, sin darse cuenta de la gota de sudor en la nuca de sus compañeros.

"Que pensamiento tan profundo…" Pensaron todos al mismo tiempo que la miraban.

Denki se recostó en su parte del sillón con ambos brazos atras de la cabeza "Puede que tengas razón... Pero aún así estos días no han sido iguales sin Izuku por aquí" Agrego el chico electrico.

"Si…" Dijo por lo bajo Uraraka mirando el patio fuera de la ventana. Las últimas clases no han sido las mismas con la ausencia de su compañero peliverde, el tenía una personalidad que inspiraba a todos a seguir las cosas con entusiasmo, siempre se ofrecía en ayudar a cualquiera con todo y sacaba una sonrisa al resto, solamente con su propia presencia… Izuku era como un farol que iluminaba al resto.

"Por cierto, ¿Hay alguna noticia de Deku-kun?" Pregunto Uraraka a sus compañeros que vieron cada uno su celular.

"Mmm… no le llegan los mensajes que les mando y tampoco puedo llamar a larga distancia" Comento Kirishima viendo su pantalla.

"Así que aún esa esa extraña interferencia…" Dijo Kyoka en el mismo estado que su compañero "No importa que tipo de forma intentamos, parece ser que hay algo que bloquea la conexión de teléfono hacia larga distancia" Agrego antes de guardar su teléfono con una ligera mirada triste al igual que Uraraka y Momo tras escucharla.

Viendo el estado de ánimo de las chicas, Kirishima pensó en algo para relajar un poco el hambiente "Oigan, ¿Cómo creen que le este llendo a Midoriya?, es decir, allá en Estados Unidos tienen unas reglas diferentes para los héroes" Pregunto el pelirojo captando la atención de los presentes.

"Oh cierto, Aizawa-sensei había dicho en clase de geografía que por allá tratan a los héroes sin lisencia son considerados como héroes de verdad, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Kaminari recomponiendose en su sitio.

"Correcto… En Estados Unidos la ley de prohibición de vigilantes es anulada tanto para adultos como menores de edad, eso es debido a los constantes problemas que sufren en el país, ya sean ladrones y villanos, o incluso monstruos y desastres antinaturales, por lo que necesitan más ayuda que solo los héroes locales" Le explico Momo a sus compañeros que luego exclamaron impresionados.

"Por lo que tengo entendido de las clases de historia, no hay academia de héroes en ninguna parte de estados unidos debido a la escasez de portadores... es como si en esa región solo 10% de su población tuviera poderes, por eso decidieron hacer diferente las cosas que otros países haciendo legal los vigilantes..." Agregó Kyoka recordando las clases de historia mundial.

"Un lugar donde los vigilantes son legales… ¿Cómo será estar viviendo en un lugar así?, Suena algo caótico" Se preguntaba Kirishima mirando al techo.

"De seguro es un lugar donde hay un montón de heroínas con trajes ajustados por todas partes, jejejejeje" Comento Kaminari con una sonrisa estúpida pensando en varias chicas sexys con diferentes trajes paseando por una ciudad.

"Viejo, deja de estar tanto tiempo con Minera..." Dijo Kirishima con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Oi que las chicas de Estados Unidos son muy hermosas, Midoriya debe estar rodeado de chicas lindas por dónde camine…" El comentario de Kaminari hizo un 'click' en la mente de las tres chicas presentes tras escuchar eso "Me pregunto si conocio a alguna heroina sexy, así podría presentarme…"

_Click… **¡Bsssssssssssssss**_!

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Antes de siquiera poder terminar su oración, libero un grito de agonía agudo cuando los jacks de Kyoka se clavaron en sus oídos y lo aturdieron fuertemente con sus ondas de sonido.

"Deberías dejar de decir ese tipo de cosas, pervertido…" Le dijo Kyoka molesta quitandole sus jacks y dejarlo caer como un globo desinflado al rubio paralizado.

"Aunque hay algo de razón en lo que dijo, Midoriya debe de haber conocido a algún otro héroe allá" Razono Kirishima antes de mostrar una sonrisa "Tal ves incluso haya hecho algún equipo con otros héroes"

"Es verdad, la comunidad de héroes estadounidense son casi tan grande como la de Japón, no hay duda que en estos días Midoriya-san dévio conocer alguno" Comentaba Momo viendo a través del ventanal con una mirada melancólica.

"¿Ustedes creen?" Pregunto Uraraka viéndolos.

"Es lo más lógico si piensas la situación de los héroes por esos lugares" Le respondió Kyoka recostada nuevamente en su lugar mirando el techo.

Las tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo "_Lo extraño…_" Pensaron las tres al unisono.

"Viejo, me gustaría tener alguna noticia de el…" Comento Kirishima queriendo al menos saber algo de su compañero.

**_¡KAPLOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

La conversación entre los jovenes Héroes fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión fuera de su dormitorio. Todos fijaron la mirada a través del ventanal cercano y vieron como salía humo negro de la instalación del taller de apoyo.

"¿Otra ves está explotando el taller de héroes de apoyo?" Decía con casualidad el pelirrojo viendo el lugar.

"Bueno, los trabajos de Hatsume-san son muy entusiastas… y explosivos a la ves" Comento Uraraka nerviosa tras recordar cómo algunos de sus inventos terminan explotandole en la cara.

"¿Uh? ¿Que es eso?" Pregunto Kaminari viendo a lo lejos una mota de polvo que fue creciendo a cada segundo hacia ellos.

"¿Esees… Iida-kun?" Dijo Uraraka viendo cómo su presidente de la clase se encontraba corriendo haca ellos desde el taller de apoyo con una expresión apurada y utilizando su gran velocidad.

"¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Exclamaba Iida en medio de su carrera frenética antes de plantar firme sus pies en el suelo para detenerse y dejar que todo el polvo que creo cubriera todo el patio fuera de los dormitorios.

**¡Clack!**

El velosista abrió rápido la puerta del dormitorio y se fijó en sus compañeros en el sillón "¡Chicos, reunan a todos! ¡TENGO NOTICIAS DE MIDORIYA!" Indico Iida con fuerza, atrapando la atención de todos ante lo que dijo de golpe, justo después de las palabras de Kirishima.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, todo el alumnado de la clase 2A se había reunido en la sala principal para ver a Iida con varios papeles en manos frente a todos.

"Más te vale que sea importante tubería de escape, estaba en medio de mi sesión de entrenamiento" Comentaba Bakugo irritado y cruzado de brazos por haber sido interrumpido.

"¡Cierto Iida-kun, estaba a mitad de mi telenovela favorita!" Le decía Mina con un puchero, acompañado de un asentimiento de Toru... O al menos eso parecia.

"Creanme que esto es importante, finalmente pude obtener noticias de Midoriya" Le respondió el presidente feliz mostrando un conjunto de periódicos en sus manos, causando que todos se emocionaran cuando escucharon eso.

"¡¿Encerio?! ¡Eso es genial!" Exclamó mina a todo pulmón con un ligero tinte rojo en las mejillas.

"Finalmente, ya tenía curiosidad sobre cómo le está llendo a Midoriya desde que se fue" Agrego Todoroki con su tipico tono serio, pero demostrando verdad en sus palabras.

"Lo mismo digo, kero kero" Dijo Tsuyu igual de interesada con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Tss... más le vale a ese maldito Nerd no haber dejado su entrenamiento, la próxima vez que lo vea lo aplastare" Murmuró por lo bajo Bakugo cruzado de brazos queriendo ya demostrarle que era mejor que su amigo de la infancia.

"¡Vamos Iida-kun! ¡Quiero escuchar ya sobre Izuku-kun!" Exclamó impaciente Toru.

"Claro, claro…" Iida coloco el conjunto de revistas en la mesa de la sala "Gracias a Hatsume-san del curso de apoyo, pude conseguir algunos periódicos de Estados Unidos que contienen algunas de las cosas que ah estado haciendo Midoriya" Les dijo el velosista, mostrando a continuación uno de los periódicos a todos que lo vieron atentamente… pero la imagen de la primera plana, la que parecía ser la fecha más vieja, causó algo de impacto en todos

"N-Nuevo equipo de superhéroes… ¡¿Los Teen Justice?!" Leyo Uraraka con una mirada impactada, viendo cómo debajo de ese título, estaba una foto de Izuku en su traje de héroe junto a un conjunto de seis heroínas de apariencia sexy detrás de el.

Esa fue la primer foto que le sacaron al equipo cuando derrotaron a Lenna Luthor en el muelle y se hicieron conocer en Metrópolis por primera vez.

"¡Vaya! ¡Midoriya tiene su propio equipo de héroes! ¡Que másculino!" Exclamó Kirishima viendo también los otros periódicos que mostraban algunos de los enfrentamientos y hazañas que había estado haciendo en su turno de héroe.

"Eso no me lo esperaba, es algo sorpresivo" Comento Tokoyami con un tono reservado viendo la foto de su equipo "_Ahhh no lo se, es algo que ya había suponido ya conociendo al chico… pero sin duda esa Batgirl es mi favorita_" Agrego Dark Shadow con su vos distorsionada saliendo del cuerpo de su compañero, viendo el artículo mostrando a Batgirl y Deku posando con criminales derrotados detrás de ellos en un local llamado Dulce Justicia "¿Cuando saliste…?" Le pregunto Tokoyami con una gota de sudor a su sombra viviente que salió de la nada.

"Hmm, su equipo se ve prometedor, han estado deteniendo muchos problemas en tan solo tres semanas… ¿Tu que opinas Bakugo?" Le pregunto Todoroki a su otro rival.

"¡A mí que me importa eso! ¡Es solo un monton de don nadies!" Exclamó el rubio mirando a otro lado muy molesto por el hecho de que Deku tenga su propio equipo con el que detuvo un gran número de problemas variados... ¡Ese pensamiento lo enojaba aún más!

"¡¡MADICIOOOOOOOOON!!"

Todos se giraron a hacia Kaminari y Mineta que sostenían la plana de Izuku y su equipo, mientras se veía frustración y lágrimas en sus caras.

"¡ESE MALDITO PILIVERDE ESTA EN UN EQUIPO DÓNDE ES EL UNICO HOMBRE Y EL RESTO SON HEROINAS SEXYS DE TRAJE AJUSTADO! **¡QUE ENVIDIAAAAAAAA!" **Dijo fuerte Kaminari muy frustrado y agarrando con fuerza el periódico.

"¡SE CONSIGUIÓ UN HAREM DE CHICAS SEXYS EN LO QUE ESTABA LEJOS DE NOSOTROS! **¡ESTOY MUY CELOSOOOOO!**" Decía Mineta en el mismo estado que su compañero.

"**¡¡¡SE ROBO NUESTRO SUEÑOOOOOOOOO!!!**" Exclamaron ambos al unisono entre un mar de lágrimas y agustina mientras se abrazaban… obteniendo una gota de sudor por parte de todos los presentes ante lo raro de ambos pervertidos.

Sin embargo… lo que dijeron esos dos no pasó desapercibido por parte de algunas féminas.

Todas, a excepción de Toru por razones obvias, tuvieron diferentes reacciones cuando veían las diferentes situaciones que mostraban de Izuku con alguna integrante de su equipo, incluyendo algunos comentarios que demostraba lo bien que trabajaban junto a el a la hora de detener los crímenes.

"_Deku-kun esta en un equipo… con chicas muy lindas…_" Pensaba Uraraka apagada y con sombras en los ojos viendo fija la imagen del equipo completo.

"_Están muy cerca de el…_" Pensó Kryoka algo irritada.

"_Todas tienen una figura hermosa…_" Se dijo mentalmente Momo con impacto por las claras figuras de sus cuerpos femeninos en esos trajes.

"_¿Que es… esta sensación que siento…?_" Se pregunto Tsuyu colocando su mano con delicadeza en el pecho cuando veía las imágenes.

"Grrrrrr…" Gruñó Mina por lo bajo sin que nadie la escuchara.

"Oigan, miren esta noticia, parace ser la noticia más reciente con una semana de atraso…" Todos, incluyendo a las celosas, se dirigieron hacia Sero para ver el título que tenía en manos "Wow, escuchen esto, **_El integrante masculino de los Teen Justice, Deku, Vence supervillana de una forma impresionante_**" Contó Sero mostrando mejor el diario.

Era la primera plana que contaba sobre cómo Izuku había derrotado tanto en batalla como ingenio a Livewire en un enfrentamiento electrizante que corto la humillación exesiva que había estado causando a muchas personas inocentes y a sus compañeras de equipo, de una vez por todas.

Habían tres imágenes en la plana, dos pequeñas y una grande.

Las primeras dos mostraban a Izuku chocando puños con la villana y otra dónde había esquivando con un salto acrobático un ataque por la espalda. Sin embargo, la imagen principal se llevó la impreción de todos, pues se apreciaba a Izuku con su traje quemado en varias partes con señales de humo y quemaduras en los brazos, pero manteniendose de pie con esa típica sonrisa suya.

Esta imagen saco varios sonrojos en algunas al apreciar en esa foto tras ver lo sexy que se mostraba las partes de su cuerpo con el traje quemado, eso causo en ellas inconscientemente se… bueno… eso se los dejo a su imaginación ;)

"I-Increible… Midoriya se enfrentó a un gran oponente con una clara superioridad de habilidades… ¡QUE MÁSCULINO!" Exclamó Kirishima con admiración por su amigó, flexionando con fuerza su brazo en señal de respeto.

"**¡INCLUSO PELEA CONTRA VILLANAS SEXYS! ¡NO ES JUSTOOOOOO!**" Decían los dos pervertidos del salón aún en su estado de lamento y envidia.

"Un villano que causa graves quemaduras al contacto y posee una gran velocidad que lo combina con sus ataques haciéndolos casi imperceptibles… Midoriya ah mejorado" Comento Todoroki con una pequeña sonrisa "_No debo relajarme... También tengo que mejorar si no quiero quedarme detrás de __el"_ Se agrego mentalmente con mas determinación de querer superar a su rival que cambio su vida.

"Bueno, tampoco es algo de que sorprenderse, no por nada Midoriya es uno de los más fuertes de la clase" Aclaron Iida acomodandose los anteojos con una sonrisa de orgullo por su amigo.

"¡Cierto, Deku-kun demostró ser mucho mejor en esa pelea!" Dijo Uraraka emocionada haciendo unos cuantos golpes en el aire.

"Oh wi mon ami, nuestro compañero fue deslumbran…"

"**¡CALLENSE!** ¡YO PUDE HABERLA VENCIDO Y TERMINAR SIN ALGUN RASGUÑO QUE ESE NERD!" Grito Bakugo, interrumpiendo a Aoyama, cansado de que elogiaran a Deku sobre una pelea en la que el hubiera vencido mas facil.

"Midoriya-san ha hecho bastante en menos de un mes, estoy imprecionada" Comento Momo con una sonrisa sincera ignorando la rabieta de Bakugo.

"Tienes razón, por eso no debemos quedarnos atrás, ¡Debemos seguir con nuestros estudios y demostrar nuestra valía como los héroes del mañana al igual que nuestro compañero! ¡¿NO ES ASÍ CLASE?!" Pregunto con entusiasmo, y movimientos roboticos, el delegado de la clase, recibiendo una fuerte afirmación de todos por compartir el mismo pensamiento.

Tras haber exclamado todos una afirmativa, a excepción del rubio musulmán **(A que entiendes está referencia XD)**, Uraraka vio como como el maestro Trece estaba hacercandose a ellos.

"Vaya, que bueno que están todos reunidos, eso me ahorra tiempo" Decía el héroe y maestro con temática de astronauta.

"Trece-sensei, ¿Que hace aquí?" Pregunto Kirishima con duda, pues usualmente no lo ven mucho como en su primer año.

"Bueno, supongo que todos se habrán dado cuenta de la interferencia que han estado causando las llamadas entre grandes distancias…" Comento el maestro.

"Así es, intentamos comunicarnos con Midoriya desde hace una semana para saber de el, pero solo se corta al instante" Le respondió Uraraka.

"Esa interferencia es causada por algún tipo de falla en un satélite que permite la conexión inalámbrica entre otros países, el gobierno de Japón me contacto para arreglar la situación lo antes posible por mi experiencia en el espacio, solo eso quería avisarles" Les explico Trece haciendo que todos ahora entendieran la razón de no poder haberse comunicado de algún método con su amigo en Estados Unidos.

"Ohhhh, Ahora todo tiene sentido" Dijo Iida entendiendo la situación "¡Muchas gracias por comunicarnos, Trece-sensei!" Agradeció el delegado con una reverencia de casi la mitad del cuerpo.

"No hay de que, Iida-kun" Respondió Trece alzando una mano en forma de despedida mientras se alejaba "Volveré cuando haya solucionado el problema, nos vemos después" Se despidio el maestro, recibiendo de paso el saludos individual de cada uno, antes de volver cada uno a la conversación sobre su querido compañero.

La conversación sobre las historias de Izuku habían hecho volar el tiempo para todos hasta hacerse de noche, marcando asi el toque de queda de los dormitorios y la hora de dormir de cada uno de los estudiantes.

* * *

**(Dormitorio de Uraraka) **

Recostada boca arriba en su cama, Uraraka vio conflictiva hacia el techo de su habitación, aún tenía en la mente las imágenes de Izuku estando junto a ese grupo de chicas con las que parecía estar muy agusto en las fotos.

"¿Por qué me molesta tanto esas fotos?, Estoy feliz de que le valla bien a Deku-kun, pero… cuando lo veo junto a esas chicas…" Se apreta la camisa cerca del pecho "Me siento como si estuviera molesta por dentro..."

La chica se volteo a un lado y vio en la mesa al lado de su cama una foto enmarcada, era la foto que se habían tomado con Izuku antes de irse, estando ella con una sonrisa al lado del peliverde.

Tomo la foto en manos y vio directamente la característica sonrisa de su amigo que causó un palpitante dolor en su pecho, abrazando así la foto contra ella.

"Espero que nos veamos pronto Deku-kun… Extraño verte todos los días, hablar contigo, entrenar contigo, estudiar contigo… sentirte cerca mio..." Murmuraba la chica antes de que su rostro se tiñera de rojo ante el último pensamiento que tubo, mostrando una imagen mental de un Izuku sin camisa abrazandola con fuerza y mostrándole una sonrisa sensual... ¿eh?

Enterrando la cabeza contra la almohada al instante, comenzó a gritar ante esa imagen mental "¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE COSA ACABO DE PENSAR?! ¡QUE VERGÜENZA! ¡SOY UNA PERVERTIDA!" Exclamaba debajo de la almohada con frustración.

Al parecer, aún tenía ese lado conflictivo con sus pensamientos hacia su querido compañero.

* * *

**(Habitación de Kyoka)**

Acostada en su cama, escuchaba musica de su teléfono con sus jacks para distraerse del enojo que estaba sintiendo aún tras ver el equipo de Izuku.

Liberando un suspiró, vio por la ventana el cielo estrellado de la noche "No puedo creer la razón por la que estoy molesta, ¿Por qué me molesta tanto una simple foto?" Se preguntaba con el seño fruncido y cansada de hacerse la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Se supone que Izuku era su amigo y debería estar feliz por el hecho de que tenga un equipo propio antes de la graduación… pero…

"¿Por qué aún reprimo mis sentimientos hacia el…?"

Agarrando su teléfono, abrió imágenes y vio con atencion un vídeo que habían grabado del festival cultural del año pasado. Cada uno de los que se había ofrecido para el espectáculo, incluyendola, estaban demostrando cada una su talento para la emoción del publico por su arcto musical; Pero su vista se fijó en Izuku que estaba demostrando su coreografía con gran entusiasmo para la pequeña Eri entre el público.

Izuku no solo era un buen héroe, sino tambien un artista al igual que ella. Los dibujos que mostraban sus cuadernos y su gran actuación a último momento en el festival le dejaron bien en claro eso… pero su admiración hacia el llegó a otro nivel cuando se entero del por qué se esforzo tanto en el festival y lo que tubo que hacer para protegerlo... todas sus razones derritieron su corazón ante lo que respresento para todos en el festival... el salvo todo lo que con esfuerzo prepararon en la academia.

Y por si fuera poco, cuando se entero de el sobre todas esas cosas, el estaba dibujando en su libreta algo que no espero encontrar, cambiando muchas cosas en su interior

"Bueno…" Mostró una pequeña sonrisa con un lindo sonrojó mirando hacia la izquierda de su cama "Supongo que no puedo dejar que esa sonrisa suya sea dirigida a otras" Dijo viendo por arriba de donde colocaba sus instrumentos, un hermoso dibujo enmarcado en el muro que la mostraba tocándo una guitarra electrica con una gran emoción y un hermoso toque artístico que la hacía resaltar su estilo único de rockera... Un dibujo que Izuku le había regalado al ver que había captado todo lo que ella respresento en el escenario.

* * *

**(Habitación de Momo)**

"Este tipo de pensamientos que estoy teniendo no son dignos de un héroe…" Se decía la chica de los momos **(XD)** sentada en su elegante cama que abarcaba la mitad de la habitación que gritaba 'Soy elegante' por todos lados.

Los últimos 30 minutos se ha estado reprochando por los pensamientos que tenía sobre las atractivas figuras que tenían aquellas chicas en la foto… y se sentía algo opacada.

Izuku causaba en ella un tipo de pensamientos inapropiados para alguien tan educada como ella, la hacía sentirse emocionada, la hacia sentirse feliz, pero sobre todo… la hacía sentirse especial.

Usualmente cuando eres más lista y rica **(De dinero, no sean mal pensados manga de pervertidos -.-)**, ves como a pesar de que muchos te dicen que eres increíble y te elogian por todo eso, sientes como ellos se sienten opacados e intentan evitarte la mayoría del tiempo al verse fuera tu nivel… pero no el, el la había ayudado a sentirse más incluida con los demás, hablo con todos sus compañeros y se disculparon por haberle causado ese tipo de sensación, mejorando así su relación con todos en el curso y convirtiéndose así en la tutora de estudio de varios de la clase… todo gracias a el.

Coloco una mano en el pecho tratando de calmarse con una respiración con un rubor "Estos sentímientos que siento por Midoriya no deberían hacerme sentir de esta forma… p-pero…" Recuerda esa hermosa sonrisa que lo hacía ver tierno, sacándole un rubor más fuerte "¡Q-Quiero que esa hermosa sonrisa y ese corazón de oro suyo sean solo mios!" Decía decidida en sus palabras, antes de recordar las figuras de las chicas en su equipo con una expresión de pena en su rostro junto a un lindo sonrojo

"P-Pero si es necesario..."

**¡Boing!**

"S-Si es necesario… u-usare estas chicas p-para atraer a Izuku…" Agrego aún más avergonzada la chica haciendo rebotar cierta parte de su cuerpo dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para llegar más lejos en su objetivo.

* * *

**(Habitación de Tsuyu)**

En su habitación con decoraciones de varios tonos de verde claro, podemos ver cómo Tsuyu se peinaba el cabello, mostrando una mirada extraña, parecia conflictiva.

"Midoriya-kun ha hecho muchas cosas increíbles estos últimos días y estoy feliz por el…" Dejo de peinarse y se vio al espejo con dudas "¿Por qué aún siento este dolor en mi pecho… cuando pienso que está junto a otras chicas...?" Se pregunto extrañada ya que nunca le había pasado este sentimiento.

A lo largo de su primer año tal vez no lo había mostrado, pero en secreto a tenido un interés amoroso por Izuku tras ver todo el esfuerzo para mejorarse a sí mismo en varias situaciones, tanto el tipo de persona que era y el héroe que estaba decidido a ser… pero fue realmente difícil ocultarlo.

Su naturaleza la obligaba a ser sincera y decir todo lo que pensaba sin escrúpulos, así que hizo un gran esfuerzo en no revelar ese secreto qué aún no estaba lista para a revelar, haciendolo llamar solamente ccomo un amigo para engañarse a ella misma... cosa que casi no funcionaba.

Recostó su cabeza con sus brazo cruzados en el escritorio con preocupación en su mirada "Midoriya-kun causa en mi un sentimiento intenso de querer estar siempre a su lado… y me molesta que alguien más tenga ese privilegio… no quieres dejar que eso pase... pero tampoco quiero sonar muy egoista..." Se dijo a si misma con cierta tristeza en su voz... pero mostrando convicción despues de unos segundo, levantó la mirada y cerro los puños determinada.

"Normalmente no pienso así... ¡Pero voy a hacer todo lo que sea posible para hacer que Izuku este a mi lado Siempre, kero kero!" Declaró con firmeza la ranita waifu, adornando su hermoso rostro con una hermoso rubor.

* * *

**(Habitación de Mina)**

"¡Ahhhhhhhhh Toooruuu~! ¡Lo estrañooo~!" Se quejaba Mina sentada sobre su cama en ropa deportiva ligera sobre su cama, teniendo de compañia a su amiga invisible "Y no solo eso, ¡Parece que tengo rivales de amooor~!" Agrego la chica abrazando su almohada rosa con una expresión deprimida y tierna al mismo tiempo.

"No te preocupes Mina-chan, ¡Recuerda todo lo que vimos en las novelas! ¡La próxima vez que lo veas tienes que dejar en claro que el es tuyo y de nadie mas! ¡Tu eres la Janis que debe reclamar a su Esteban de otras!" Ánimo Toru haciéndole recordar todo lo que han visto en las telenovelas juntas.

El hombre de tus sueños parte en un viaje lejos de ti para cultivarse y mejorar todo respecto a su persona con tal de cumplir su sueño, pero mientras está lejos de ella, la vibra que deslumbra atrae la atención de otras chicas que intentarían robarse la atención de su hombre y hacer que se olvide de ella… ¡Pero la protagonista que se había enamorado primero de ese hombre, deberá hacer todo lo posible para declarar que el era de ella y de nadie más!

Mina comenzó a desarrollar este sentimiento por Izuku cuando comenzó a verlo mejor desde otra perspectiva que solo un compañero más. Su amabilidad, su sonrisa, su tierna expreción cuando se avergüenza, su actitud como héroe… pero sobre todo… ¡Ese fornido cuerpo que tubo la suerte de haber visto en los entrenamientos cuando se había quitado la camisa por un solo momento!

Eso, sumado a su actitud de chica enamorada, había traído el enamoramiento hacia la chica de piel rosa.

"Si… ¡Si!… ¡Tienes razón Toru-chan! ¡Debo dejar en claro que Izuku-kun es mío y solo mío!" Declaró con una sonrisa desidida parándose sobre su cama y apuntando al techo sin razón alguna "¡No dejaré que una cualquiera lo tenga a el o a ese caliente cuerpo, exepto yo!" Dijo firme en sus palabras, sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

"Mi-Mina-chan… ¿Que… acabas de decir?" Dijo Toru aturdida por lo último que dijo.

En lugar de avergonzarse o retirar lo dicho, Mina se abrazo a si misma con una expresión soñadora y un ligero sonrojo casi imperceptible por su tono de piel "Ahhh Toru-chan~, tu no lo viste, pero su cuerpo es algo fuera de este mundo, esa imagen aún no me deja dormir tranquila por las noches al sentir tanto calor dentro de mi~" Comenzó a decir soñadoramente frotándose aun abrazada.

"Uhhhh, ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!" Pidió interesada la chica invisible, iniciando así una conversación sin poder sobre cómo contaba a detalle lo que mina había visto.

* * *

**(Taller de apoyo)**

Si tenemos que describir el lugar en una palabra… Sería desastre.

Habían varias piezas de tuercas, engranajes y otros materiales metalicos regados por ahí, acompañado de incontables invenciones mecánicas, tanto intactas como destruidas, en las mesas y los pisos con diferentes personalizaciones cada uno. Todo el lugar parecía haber sido arrasado por un tornado, en para ser más presisos, por una pequeña falla del último 'bebe' de Hatsume.

Aún siendo altas horas de la noche, la pelirosa se encontraba con sus gafas puestas y una sonrisa soldando unas piezas de metal en lo que parecían ser los nudillos de unos guantes.

Dejando un momento el soplador, se quitó las gafas, y se limpio el polvo y aceite de su cara con una trapo "valla~ no me di cuenta de la hora… meh, que importa, este nuevo bebé requerirá de todo mi tiempo para entregarselo a Midoriya, despues de todo…" Con su rostro esceptico con su típica sonrisa, cerro el puño con un fondo amarillo estilo comic detras de ella "¡Tengo que demostrar que soy la inventora que podrá dejar su marca en el mundo junto al próximo héroe número uno!" Exclamó segura.

Mei nunca fue alguien que se guarda sus ideas, incluso cuando se trataba de decir cosas de las que cualquier persona normal se avergonzaría de hablar o incluso pensar. Supongamos que era bueno que ella no fuera una chica normal en absoluto, tenía como objetivo ser la mejor inventora de apoyo para los héroes, y su querido compañero peliverde era alguien escencial en el escenario que se estaba desarrollando en su cabeza que cumpliría sus deseos, tanto profesionales como personales.

Estirando sus brazos, la pelirosa libero un largo bostezo que dió indicios de sueño "Ahhhhhh~ Que cansancio~… llevo casi tres días sin dormir nada… creo que será mejor que descanse un poco... para así poder terminar mi regalo para Midoriya..." Dijo algo somnolienta antes de guardar los guantes en un cajón e irse directamente al sofá que había a un lado de la habitación para recostarse.

Así es, ella dormía en su lugar de trabajo gracias a las millones de súplicas hiperactivas de la pelirosa… literalmente era su casa ese taller para la desgracia del maestro Power Loader que solo lloraba en silencio al tener que verla ligeramente todo el tiempo encerrada alli... F por el.

* * *

**(Orbita terrestre)**

En la última frontera de la tierra, un cohete de la NASSA apagaba sus cohetes para detener su velocidad y evitar salirse a un curso no deseado.

Una vez que la nave de detuvo y fuera sostenida por la gravedad inexistente del espacio, la compuerta al costado del vehículo comenzó a abrirse para mostrar al héroe Trece con una caja de herramientas blanca en manos y un tubo conectado a su casco.

Con un ligero salto, comenzó a flotar con ligeras descargas de su mochila propulsor, llendo directamente hacia lo que parecía ser un enorme satélite que apuntaba su disco hacia el planeta, probablemente era el satélite que había mencionado Trece a la clase 2A.

Llegando al satélite, pego su caja a una parte del satélite con un dispositivo magnético y comenzó a inspeccionar el aparato espacial a su alrededor "Hmmm… no veo algún problema externo en la caja protectora, los paneles redireccionales están en funcionamiento y la antena está enderezada, el daño debe ser inte… ¿Eh?" Justo cuando estaba por descartar el problema externo, vio una enorme abolladura de aspecto extraño sobre una compuerta dónde se suponía que estaba el equipo interno de almacenamiento de datos.

"¿Pero… que es esto?" Se preguntó Trece pasando su mano por el panel roto que mostraba unas pequeñas chispas "Parece tener la forma de… un animal de costado…" Comento viendo la extraño figura de la aboyadura, antes de abrir el panel y ver cómo los circuitos que mandaban los datos parecian haberse derretido.

_Pssssssss…_

De pronto, vio una especie de líquido rojo desprendía un pequeño hilo de humo sobre el metal interior. Sacando de su caja de herramientas una pequeña bara de metal, la tomo en manos y sustrajo una pequeña parte de ese líquido para verlo más de cerca, desprendiendo aún esa hilera de humo que parecía quemar levemente la vara.

"Mmmm... Parece que algo choco contra el panel y libero una especie de fluido corrosivo altamente concentrado, incluso está quemando mi varilla…" Pensó en voz alta ante ser guardar en un envase de hierro el fluido que extrajo del panel "Bueno, parece que tardare un poco más de lo esperado, tendré que recablear todo lo derretido e instalar una nueva caja protectora… por suerte traje todo el equipo nescesario" Agregó para inmediatamente ponerse a trabajar en la reparación del satélite.

Lo que no pudo saber, fue que el responsable que causó esa avería estaba ahora mismo atravesando velosidades exorbitantes las capas atmósfericas de la tierra.

* * *

**(Metrópolis - Azoteas)**

Izuku se encontraba vestido con su traje de heroe, saltando de techo en techo para por la ciudad, con su Quirk activado.

Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué Izuku no está descansando sus heridas, después de todo el daño que recibió en su batalla contra Livewire hace una semana?, pues es simple… no soporta quedarse quieto.

El no hacer nada cuando siente que puede moverse es frustrante para el, además, el daño que recivio fue más entumecedor que dañino. Todas las contiendas que tubo el último año fortalecieron su cuerpo hasta el punto de requerir menos tiempo de reposo para sus heridas, algo realmente útil en su caso.

"No puedo darme el lujo de descansar después de un día sin hacer nada… nesesito ejercitarme para que mi cuerpo no se duerma… además, es noche de viernes" Se decía Izuku entre saltos practicando su movilidad al 15% de su poder, si lograba dominar un control más natural en su cuerpo, podría avanzar al siguiente nivel de su poder…

Izuku se paró en un tejado y vio la luna en todo su esplendor con determinación sin su máscara puesta y un viento nocturno mesiendo su cabello "Debo romper mis límites con el One For All y el BlackWhip y llevarlos al siguiente nivel sin los poderes de Eri-chan…" Se dijo firme queriendo romper su barrera nuevamente, sin tener que necesitar las habilidades limitadoras de su pequeña amiga como en su batalla contra Overhoul

Decidiendo parar un momento, Izuku se cento en la cornisa de un departamento mirando aún al cielo "Mmm… ¿Me preguntó que estara haciendo Eri-chan en este momento?… De hecho… ¿Que estarán haciendo todos en casa?, Han pasado más de casi tres semanas desde que vine a Metrópolis y no sé nada de ellos…" Se preguntaba con duda el heroe.

Sacando su teléfono, vio la imagen de pantalla con una sonrisa.

Mostraba una foto que se tomó con todos sus amigos de la clase 2A de UA antes de irse… bueno, casi todos. Estaban todos y cada uno mirando a la cámara con sus respectivas poses que los caracterizaba, incluyendo a All Might que le regalaba un símbolo de paz con una sonrisa. Lo único malo, fue que no pudo anunciarle lo de su intercambio a Katchan porque estaba viendo solicitudes de una agencia al otro lado de la ciudad ese mismo día... Los extrañaba.

"Creo que debería llamarlos, paso un tiempo sin saber nada de ellos o algo de la academia…" Dijo el peliverde con convicción tocando el icono de videollamada con Uraraka, si no estaba equivocado con el horario entre paises, sería horario diurno en Japón.

_Pin… _

"¿Hmm? ¿Aún sigue marcando llamada invalida?" Cuando intento hacer la llamada, de inmediato se cortó la línea y apareció 'llamada invalida' al instante.

Izuku volvió a marcar el número de la llamada, pero volvió a pasar lo mismo, esto le pareció extraño ya que tenía señal. Aún extrañado, intento llamar a Hatsume... Pero…

_Pin…_

"¿También Hatsume?, Pero si apenas hace una semana le hable para detener el problema de Livewire… ¿Por qué no funciona ninguna llamada desde hace una semana?" Se pregunto el héroe colocando una mano en barbilla mientras pensaba que podría estar causando la invalidez de la conección durante esa semana de recuperación.

_Friummmm..._

_..._

_..._

**¡PLUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

"¡¿Pero que rayos…?!" De la nada, algo paso disparado cerca de Izuku y choco estrepitosamente contra una callejuela no muy lejos de su ubicación levantando una enorme cortina de polvo "¿Que fue eso?… Será mejor que valla a investigar" Dijo activando su don para saltar entre los tejados a la pantalla de polvo a metros de el.

Llegando al lugar, Izuku aterrizó y comenzó a caminar entre el polvo del pequeño espacio de la callejuela "**(Cof)** **(Cof)** ¿Hola? **(Cof)** ¿Hay alguien ahí?" Llamo el héroe cubriendo su vista con sus palmas para intentar ver mejor, pero nadie le respondió.

"R… Roau…"

De pronto, Izuku pudo captar un ligero quejido más allá del callejón, así que fue directamente hacia el apartando el humo de su camino con sus manos, llegando hasta el final del camino donde solo estaba un contenedor de basura oxidado.

Acerco la mirada adentro del contenedor y vio algo que no espero ver…

"¿Un… gato?" Efectivamente, dentro del basurero sobre un montón de bolsas negras, estaba recostado un gato joven de pelaje azul y detalles blancos en su hocico y pecho, pero lo que más llamo su atención, era la condición en la que estaba.

Tenia un número constante de quemadura latentes en diferentes áreas de su cuerpo, varios cortes sin pelo sus patas, y moretones en su rostro que solo mostraba un dolor reprimido en su expreción.

Impactado por su condición, de inmediato saco de su traje una manta desplegable y tomo al animal herido en brazos "No puede ser… ¿Que te paso?" Se pregunto triste revisandolo gentilmente con su mano mientras lo sostenía "¿Quien te hizo esto?" Miro por todas partes de la callejuela pero no vio a nadie, estás heridas eran recientes, de lo contrario ya estaría muerto en esa condición por más de un día.

"Parece estar inconciente… pero aún así está demaciado lastimado y hace señales de dolor…" Después de decir eso, el pequeño animal comenzó a restorcerse inconciente con claro dolor en su expreción entre débiles gruñido "¡No puede ser! ¡Nesesito llevarlo a un veterinario rápido!" Exclamo alterado colocandose la máscara y sosteniendolo con cuidado entre ambos brazos para comenzar a correr con cuidado por las calles hacia la veterinaria más cercana de la zona.

Mientras Izuku se alejaba con el animal herido en brazos, nunca noto sobre un conjunto de bolsas de basura en la callejuela una peculiar pieza de joyeria carmesí tirada en el suelo… El el preludio antes del inminente peligro, ha comenzado.

* * *

**7054**** palabras**

Apuesto a que se imaginaron que el título era en referencia a las chicas de UA al querer prepararse para la pelea de gatas, jajajajaja, si fue asi pues lo siento, pero no era para ellas.

Bueno, finalmente pudimos ver como iban las cosas en UA y de como se sentían ciertas estudiantes tras ver a su "Amigo" junto a su equipo que, seamos sinceros, llevan trajes que se ajustan muy bien a sus respectivas figuras. Pero no solo eso, sino que también Izuku se a encontrado con un misteriosamente herido felino.

Cómo les había dicho con anterioridad, el capitulo especial que tengo planeado desde el comienzo del fic, será algo que no se había mostrado tanto en las series de DC, como en sus respectivas fanfics, ya que está inspirado en un capítulo de Justice League Acción, pero torcido en su totalidad por el guapo y carismático Ryu Shiro.

Les pediré que los interesados en continúar con la historia me tengan algo de paciencia con las próximas actualizaciones este mes de noviembre por mi exesivo número de integradoras en 12 materias **(no es broma, son 12 integradoras y 5 trabajos finales)** hasta el 27 de dicho mes.

Una última cosa, el capitulo especial del que les estaba hablando lo dividire en partes, pero las subiré todas al mismo tiempo como un nuevo pack, así que la proxima vez que veas una actualización de este fic, ve directamente al capítulo 10.

Bueno, dejen su like y su comentario si quieren, ya que por ustedes es que sigo escribiendo.

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo amigos!_

_¡Ryu Shiro se despide!_


	10. Dolor Latente

_¡¿Que onda, Que onda amigos?!_

_¡Aquí les saluda Ryu Shiro volviendo de ente los muertos después de un mes con un nuevo capítulo!_

Pero antes que nada…

¡Finalmente termine el secundario sin llevarme nada y nunca más tendre que volver a ver las horrendas caras de mis compañeros!

Verán, como les había mencionado en el cap anterior pensaba en subir los próximos tres capítulos al mismo tiempo… peeeeeeeeero tuve un reciente problemilla con mi editor del teléfono y se me borraron muchas cosas, entre ellas el capítulo 11 y 12 que tengo que re-hacer nuevamente, así que por el momento para no sentirse como una perdida total, pude salvar y completar el cap 10 que les traigo hoy.

También quiero decir que este capítulo estará un poco alejado del tema que usualmente vemos hasta ahora, pues abajo les dejo la advertencia de su contenido.

¡Ahora pasemos a la sección de comentarios!

**DSdeHierro: **Ja, tú me entiendes y tienes razón, me tomo bien el tiempo del desarrollo de la historia si quiero que sea bueno.

**TYZO300:** Lo se y estube viendo los docs, tal vez no los use como están ahí escritos, pero me hice unos tips de cosas que puedo utilizar cuando se me acabe la imaginación, cosa que creo imposible.

**Granfan:** Y yo soy el dios que mueve los hilos para que eso pase (risa malvada)

**pyro22333:** Como había dicho anteriormente, tengo pensado agregar a Eri dentro de poco para un capítulo divertido y gracioso, pero esa información aún no la revelaré hasta que aparezca.

**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Hay… Me sonrojas :)

**Raven Mordrake:** bueno, la razón de por qué pudieron leer el cuaderno era porque Izuku escribio la información de las chicas o de cualquier héroe de Estados Unidos en inglés, pero los datos que obtuvo en Japón están en kanji, no lo había mencionado y voy a corregirlo.

**alexanderjuarez499:** La verdad… ese fue en error que me olvide poner durante la edición. Esas escenas son algo que tengo que ya correji y agregué en el cap 8, gracias por recordármelo porque me había olvidado.

Sin más de que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo ;)

* * *

**(Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene una situación donde se presentarán tortura, maltrato y sangre hacia un personaje)**

* * *

_#DolorLatente_

La perspectiva del entorno cambio a una serie de imágenes borrosas

La tormenta azotaba los barrios bajos de Metrópolis, acompañados de fuertes estruendos que iluminaban de vez en cuando el oscuro hambiente a su alrededor.

En un departamento de ese mismo barrio, ocurrió una trajedía que se cobro la vida de un inocente ciudadano metido en sus asuntos.

Iluminado por un rayo, las interminables lágrimas del pequeño animal que miraba sentado el cuerpo innerte de una persona boca abajo, brillaban en su expreción aún atónita por toda la situación de desgracia en tan solo unos segundos… todo por su culpa.

Si tan solo se hubiera quedó quieto y no habría hecho nada, no estaria sintiendo ese dolor en su corazón ante la perdida de la vida que lo salvó de la calle.

Era su culpa...

Era su culpa…

Era su culpa…

Era su culpa…

¡Era su culpa!

¡¡Era su culpa!!

**¡¡¡ERA SU CULPA!!!**

* * *

**(Recidencial Danvers)**

Abriendo estrepitosamente sus ojos, el felino comenzó a respirar hiperventilado en un intento fallido por recuperar el aire sacado de sus pulmones tras despertarse de ese doloroso recuerdo.

Calmando su respiración, vio que no estaba en ese callejón dónde creyó caer, sino que estaba en lo que parecía ser la habitación de alguien por la cama en la que se encontraba recostado.

"Tch…"

Cuando intento moverse, hizo un mueca de molestia. Vio que tenía sus patas vendadas, de hecho, cuando se vio en el reflejo del ventanal de la habitación pudo ver mejor tenía todo su cuerpo cubierto de vendajes por todas las heridas que recordaba haber sufrido en su batalla.

Pero algo no iba bien, sentía que… le faltaba algo.

"¡¿Miaow?!" Exclamó nervioso al no ver el anillo rojo faltante en su cola, dejándolo como nada más que un simple animal doméstico.

¿Que paso? ¿Dónde estaba su anillo? ¿Quien lo trajo a este lugar y lo vendo?, Fueron las preguntas que se hacía el animal felino examinando la habitación que parecía estar divida en dos por ambas camas en diferentes lados.

_Click_

"¡Ah!, Que bien, despertaste"

De inmediato, el felino giro su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación donde pudo ver a un joven adolecentes de ropas simples con una bandeja en manos con dos tazones sobre el… pero al ver el color de su cabello y ojos, la ira se hizo presente en sus pupilas.

Ese color… era igual al de los Green Lanterns.

Sintiendo una rabia asesina en el, libero un gruñido rencoroso listo para saltar sobre el joven y derretir su existencia, pero olvidándose de sus heridas por todo el cuerpo, tropezó tambaleante con sus propias patas y cayó dolorosamente sobre el suelo asustando a izuku que fue a socorrerlo.

"¡Hey! ¡Ten cuidado, aún estás recuperándote" Dijo Izuku dejando en el suelo la bandeja para sostener al felino en brazos.

"**¡MIAOOOOWWW! ¡MIAOW! ¡ROARRRR!**" Exclamaba alterado el animal apenas sintió al joven tomarlo con ambas manos, arañando sus brazos en un intento que lo soltará, pero Izuku solo se aguantó el dolor para colocarlo devuelta en su cama "Hiss…" Bufeo con una expreción molesta dirigida al joven.

Izuku se acarició los brazos con tal de calmar el ardor de los rasguños con una sonrisa nerviosa "Auch… jeje, tranquilo amigo, no te voy a hacer nada…" Le indicó el peliverde tomando la bandeja del suelo y colocarla al alcance del gato "Sólo quería traerte algo de comer y tomar, nesesitas recuperar tus fuerzas" Le indico con una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse en la cama a su lado.

El felino con su mirada seria se fijó en la bandeja frente a el, había un tazón con lo que parecía ser una marca de comida de gato en croquetas, y el otro tazón tenía leche que parecía desprender un ligero vapor que indicaba que estaba tibia.

"Hmm…" Con gesto de desdén, ladeó la cabeza negándose a consumir lo que le habían ofrecido, ya no era una mascota, no se rebajara a actuar como uno y ya no le pertenecía a nadie.

"Jeje, parece que no tienes mucho interés… igual lo dejaré aquí por si cambias de opinión, amigó" Dijo Izuku con un toque amable rascándose la nuca.

Eso sólo hizo soltar un gruñido de la criatura que solamente recostó su cabeza en el colchón, estando aún con esa mirada seria hacía otro lado.

"Perdon si no me presenté antes, soy Izuku Midoriya y está es mi habitación, fui yo quien te trajo aqui para que puedas recuperarte" Se presentó Izuku con algo de pena, pero el animal sólo siguió en la misma posición sin importancia en escucharlo o no.

"Emmm… bueno… hasta el momento en que te cures por completo, voy a estar cuidándote y estar al tanto de tu condición, espero que lo entiendas y nos podamos llevar bien" Le aclaró el peliverde al animal que no se inmutó en darle alguna señal de atención o entendimiento.

Liberando un suspiró, Izuku vio que no le haría caso "De acuerdo, lo entiendo… se que no aceptarás al instante que un extraño te ayude ya que estarás preocupado por tu dueño…" Los ojos del felino fueron cubiertos por las sombras unos momentos "…Pero en lo que te recuperas, estaré buscando alguna señal de el, así que solo quédate tranquilo y deja que yo me encargué" Pidió el héroe antes de lavantarse de la cama y tomar su mochila a un lado.

"Tengo que irme a la casa de un amigo para terminar algo, te veré después, descansa" Dijo Izuku antes de salir de la habitación, dejándo finalmente sólo al felino.

Una ves que Izuku se fue, el gato intento levantarse con lentitud de su lugar para no avivar el dolor a través de su cuerpo, pero no lo logro sin antes sentir varios pinchazos en sus extremidades vendadas.

Miro su cola y fruncio el seño, sin su anillo, no podría contactarse con los Red Lanterns, tenía que encontrarlo para contactar con ellos y salir de este horrendo planeta que solo le traía malos recuerdos, aún si le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Con todas sus fuerzas restante, comenzó a caminar con cuidado entre las cosas de la habitación hasta llegar al ventanal que, casualmente, estaba abierto. Decidido a encontrar su joya, salto por el marco y decendió estrepitosamente por las escaleras de metal a un lado hasta llegar al suelo, callendo suavemente gracias a una bolsa de basura debajo de el, pero haciendo un gesto de molestia manteniéndose en su lugar para aguantar el ardor en su cuerpo.

Aún con signos de dolor con cada paso que daba, emprendió lentamente su camino por las calles, guiandose únicamente por su propio instinto en esta miserable ciudad.

* * *

**(Residencia Allen)**

Mientras tanto, a dos calles de distancia, nos encontramos en la la casa de Barry Allen dónde estaba platicando con Izuku muy amenamente, teniendo frente a ellos unos cuantos papeles que parecía ser tarea ya resuelta.

Desde que se hicieron conocer sus identidades en el atraco a Dulce Justicia, ambos héroes comenzaron una buena amistad. Izuku no se quejaba de estar todo el tiempo con sus amigas, eran increíbles y divertidas en muchos aspectos… pero aún no evitaba esos pensamientos que lo hacían un manojo de nervios ante las chicas, tal vez no lo demostró en ciertas situaciones, pero trato de ocultarlo debido al momento en el que estaban. Un héroes siempre debe mantener la compostura de sus inseguridades y miedos en todo momento cuando hace su labor.

Además, nesesitaba amigos que no sean chicas para sentirse más cómodo y Barry resultó ser una gran amigo, sin mencionar que ese estilo de hablar y actuar rápido le recordaban a Iida y Barbara combinados lo cual le parecía divertido y extravagante al mismo tiempo.

Ahora mismo, Barry se encontraba contándole a Izuku algunas de las hazañas que hizo su abuelo en su juventud como héroe.

"… Y fue así como el primer Flash de la familia había logrado detener diez crímenes en diferentes partes de la ciudad en tan solo ¡10! Minutos" Terminaba de contar con entusiamos el velosista a su amigo que estaba más que facinado por la historia ante el intenso brillo de sus ojos. Una cosa era escuchar o leer sobre viejas hazañas heroicas, pero escucharlo personalmente de un familiar de dicho héroe, era aún más emocionante.

"¡Increíble!, Había leido la gran hazaña del primer héroe veloz Estadounidense… ¡PERO ESCUCHARLO DE UN MIEMBRO DE SU FAMILIA LO ES AUN MAS!" Exclamaba Izuku con gran entusiasmo y un brillo a su alrededor.

**Nivel Fanboy: **Sube de nivel

"Sabes, en japon tengo un amigo llamado Iida Tenya que tiene un kosei de velosidad al tuyo, sólo que el saca su velosidad por un tipo de motores en sus pantorrillas" Compartio Izuku recordando a su amigo en casa, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver la mirada confundida de Barry.

"¿Ko... sei?" Pregunto confundido el pelirojo.

"Oh, es cierto, perdón por no mencionarlo antes, olvide que no conocen esa palabra por aquí" Se disculpo apenado rascándose la nuca antes de explicarle "Kosei o Quirk, son los significados que tiene Japón para la clasificación de poderes, acá en Estados Unidos ustedes lo conocen más como Súper Poderes" Termino de explicar.

"Oh, ahora entiendo… y entonces, ¿Tú dices que me parezco a ese Iida? ¿Quien crees que es más rapido de los dos?" Pregunto interesado el velosista.

"Hmmmmmm.…" Cerro los ojos y medito un momento, antes de abrirlos después de unos segundos "Bueno… si tendríamos que hablar de velosidad, tu eres más rápido ya que me costó intentar verte correr que Iida... pero en cuanto a fuerza y velocidad combinadas Iida es súperior, ya que sus turbinas le permiten patear con gran aceleración e impacto, así que…" Divagaba Izuku entre su comparación, sacando una gota de sudor a su amigo enfrente.

"Que analítico…" Agrego Barry viendo cómo de la boca de su amigo salían y salían anomatopellas de cada palabra que decía.

Acomodandose en su lugar, Barry miro por la ventana con una sonrisa "Bueno, en comparación a tu amigo en Japón, y mi abuelo y padre retirados, mi velosidad no es nada si no logro perfeccionar mis puntos débiles, aún nesesito mejorar si quiero ser el próximo Flash de esta generación, tú me entiendes, ¿no?" Le pregunto amigablemente.

"Claro, desde que conseguí mis poderes por parte de mi maestro, hice la promesa de ser el héroe número uno" Declaró Izuku determinado en su meta con el puño en alto.

"El Héroe número uno… una meta algo difícil de alcanzar, tendrás que pasar por muchos héroes para lograr eso, pero…" Barry miro confundido a su amigo que también mostraba confusión ante el pero "¿Que tipo de héroe número uno buscas ser? ¿El de Japon, o de todo el mundo?" Soltó el velosista causando que las pupilas de Izuku se achicaran ante esa pregunta.

Es cierto que el quería ser el héroe número unos en la escala establecida de Japón… ¿Pero ese será realmente el lugar como principal héroe de todos los héroes? ¿Ese era el límite que buscaba alcanzar? ¿Ahí terminaria la tan hanciada palabra Plus Ultra?

"Yo…"

¡Una alarma está aquí! ¡Una alarma está aquí! ¡Una alarma esta…!

"Ah, lo siento debo irme, tengo que ir al Dealy Planet para pedirles que publiquen algo" Dijo Izuku apagando su alarma y guardando rápidamente sus cosas en la mochila, dejando sin terminar su respuesta ante las últimas preguntas.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con el gato herido que me contaste?" Pregunto Barry recordando que hace rato Izuku le había mencionado la situación que tenía con el felino del callejón.

"Si…" Le dijo colocandose la mochila en el hombro, antes de mostrarle una foto de perfil del gato inconciente "Voy a pedirles que publiquen esta foto para encontrar a su dueño, no se porque lo encontré herido de esa forma en un callejón por la noche… pero nesesito saber si su dueño está buscandolo o no" Declaró Izuku sus intenciones.

Barry no pudo darle otra cosa más que la razón, en cierto modo es sospechoso que aparezca un animal doméstica en un callejón oscuro en tales condiciones, pero se tenia que saber si había un dueño preocupado en su búsqueda y no había otra mejor forma que por el medio de disfunción informatica más grande de la ciudad.

"¡Espero que tengas suerte, te veo el lunes en la escuela!" Saludo rápido velosista nuevamente con su tono acelerado de siempre.

Saliendo de la casa, Izuku se dirigía rápidamente hacia el Dealy Planet antes de que comienze a llenarse de gente como en el autobús en horario pico.

"Espero que pudan hacerme este favor… nesesito saber si hay alguien buscando por ti amiguito…" Pensaba Izuku entre la carrera, antes de mirar al cielo nublado con duda "Espero que estés bien en casa en lo que estoy haciendo esto" Deseo el joven con algo de preocupación por su comportamiento reacio hacia el.

* * *

**(Barrios bajos)**

Bajo ese mismo cielo nublado que proyectaba un color opaco, el pequeño felino caminaba lentamente por la acera con una respiración paulativa. El cansancio y las heridas aún estaban frescas causando que se tambalera en su camino más de una vez, pero tenía que encontrar su anillo lo más rápido posible para volver con sus camaradas Red Lantern.

Mientras avanzaba dificultosamente, veía con despreció todo a su alrededor, los autos que pasaban por la calles mal pavimentadas, las personas con ese aspecto punk que se reían de forma desagradable por las calles y callejuelas, los departamentos en mal estado que desprendían un terrible hedor para su sensible olfato… todo esto lo odiaba.

Dando unos pasos más, su mente comenzó a hacerse borrosa comenzando a tambalearse mareadamente, pero choco aproposito su cuerpo contra una pared de ladrillos dónde recupero la conciencia nuevamente, pero respirando aún más fuerte con un ojo cerrado y sudor en su pelaje.

Moverse con todo un cuerpo maltrecho era molesto y más cansador de lo que imagino.

Resiste, sigue avanzando, era el pensamiento que se decía mentalmente viendo hacia el frente, sólo tenía que encontrar su anillo y ya todo terminaría, sólo eso y podrá salir de este sucio lugar.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía en su pequeño cuerpo, se reincorporó de la pared y siguió su camino por las calles viendo por todos lados en alguna señal de su joya… pero…

"Jejejejejeje…" Sin que se diera cuenta, su presencia fue captada por un grupo de cinco adolecentes de aspecto punk no muy lejos de el… mostrando cada uno una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

**(Dealy Planet)**

"¿Disculpe, puede…?"

"Lo siento, estoy ocupado"

"Hola, yo…"

"¡Aun lado chico, no tengo tiempo"

"¿Podría…?"

"No me molestes niño, ésto trabajando… ¡Carla! ¡¿Donde están los encabezados de Superman en la parte oeste de la ciudad?!

Esas eran las respuestas que recibía Izuku por parte de los empleados del periodico, antes de siquiera pronunciar más de dos palabras.

El quería llegar a la hora de apertura para atención de los clientes y evitar largas filas de atención, pero al final resultó que el lugar estaba hecho un caos de empleados llendo de aquí para allá con apuro y si tiempo de saber a quién hablarle.

"Genial… y yo que quería venir temprano para evitar una multitud, y me encuentro con que todos están ocupados" Se dijo Izuku algo decaído con la foto en manos por no ver a alguien disponible para su petición… o al menos eso creía.

"¿Midoriya?"

Una vos detrás del peliverde lo hizo voltearse, viendo que ahí estaba su compañera de la escuela y actual presidenta del diario escolar Lois Lane, vistiendo su misma vestimenta de periodista con el pelo en una colega desarreglada.

"¿Lois? ¿Que haces aqui?" Pregunto Izuku al no esperar encontrarse con ella en el lugar.

"Estoy haciendo una pasantía como editora del diario semanal, ¡Finalmente después de tantas peticiones, pude lograr que me aceptarán!" Contaba emocionada la chica sosteniendo un conjunto de papeles contra su pecho.

"Eso es genial, me alegro por tí… espera…" Izuku se acerco más a ella para preguntarle algo "¿Dijiste que estas haciendo una pasantía en edición?" Le pregunto interesado.

"¡Así es!" Inflo el pecho en orgullo.

"¿Crees que puedas hacerme un favor…?" Sacando de su bolsillo, le mostró la foto del gato que tenía a su cuidado "Verás, quisiera que pusieran está foto en el próximo periódico con la descripción que tiene detrás para buscar a su dueño" Le pidió el peliverde mostrándole la foto y el reverso dónde anoto la información de su apariencia y su número de teléfono.

"Mmmm… Lo siento, pero soy una pasante aún, no puedo poner una historia por mi misma hasta trabajar aquí" Se disculpo apenada la chica, haciendo que las esperanzas de Izuku se disminuyeran… al menos hasta que Lois pare lo recordar algo "…Pero conozco a alguien que podrá poner esa foto en el periódico, sígueme" Le dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo para arrastrarlo entre la multitud de trabajadores.

Finalmente, Lois había llevado a Izuku hasta un puesto que estaba ocupado por una señora mayor de sesenta con un traje de oficinista color kaki.

"Miranda, aquí tengo un cliente que nesesita de tu ayuda" Le dijo Lois obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de la señora, antes de dirigirse a Izuku "Bueno Izuku, aquí te dejo con Miranda, ella está en un puesto más alto que el de edición y podrá ayudarte, sólo cuéntame lo mismo que a mí y ya, ¡Suerte!" Le dijo la chica antes de irse rápidamente a quien sabe dónde.

"Ejem... " Carraspeo Mirando llamando la atención de Izuku "De acuerdo joven, supongo que tienes alguna petición que hacer, ¿De qué se trata?" Pregunto al señora con un toque amable.

"Bueno, quería saber si es posible poner está imagen con su información en el periódico más reciente" Pidió Izuku pasándole la foto.

"No suena algo difícil, déjame ver la foto…" Dijo la empleada ojeando la información y la imagen… pero Izuku noto algo extraño en la mirada de la mujer que parece hacerse quedado estática de un momento a otro, viendo cómo sus manos comenzaban a temblar ligeramente.

"Emmm, ¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto extrañado Izuku al notar el impacto que tenia su expreción.

"N-No puede ser… yo… yo creí que el se había ido con ella…" Se decía atónita la mujer sosteniendo temblorosa la foto, antes de mirar directamente al joven frente a ella "Tu… ¿Dónde?… ¿Dónde encontraste a Dexter?" Pregunto aún en estado de impacto con un tono más fuerte.

"¿Dexter?" Pregunto Izuku confundido antes de ver la imagen que le mostró "¿Se refiere al gato? ¿Lo conoce?" Le devolvió la pregunta tras ver qué conocía al animal.

La expreción de la mujer se volvió triste al mirar la foto "¿Conocerlo?...No hay duda que es el… Lo reconocería aún en una foto en blanco y negro... era... El gato de mi amiga, Amelia" Le contestó melancólicamente.

"¿Usted conoce a la dueña?, Genial, ¿Tendrá alguna forma de comunicarse con ella?" Pregunto Izuku feliz de finalmente haber encontrado a la dueña de Dexter.

"Ella...Murió"

_¡Brummmmmmmm!_

Las palabras y respiración de Izuku se congelaron ante esa respuesta inmediata de la mujer que le acompaño un rayo del cielo, no se espero una revelación así.

"¿Q-Que? ¿Cómo que murió?, Ella… ¿Falleció?" Pregunto Izuku con dudas y algo de tristeza, recibiendo un asentimiento lento de la señora que libero un suspiró triste colocando la foto en el escritorio.

"Ella murió hace tres años en su departamento… pero no fue de manera natural…" Miranda apretó fuerte los puños, reprimiendo unas lagrimas en sus ojos "Fue herida por la bala de un ladron por la noche… Ella vivía en los barrios bajos de la ciudad porque no tenía muchos dinero… ese lugar siempre está plagado de ladrones y gente horrible, pero a ella no le precupaba eso ya que había vivido mucho tiempo ahí... El saber que su amigo aún está vivo, es algo que alegra a mi viejo corazón" Le contaba la señora al peliverde que solo podía sentir pena por su perdida.

La perdida de un ser querido, carcome el alma de las personas que tenían un lado con aquella persona. Izuku no sabia lo que es perder a un ser querido en un accidente así, no podría imaginarse la angustia y el dolor que sentiría si eso le pasará.

Eso también lo llevó al pensamiento de lo que Dexter puede estar pasando, su comportamiento reacio y distante hacia el, probablemente no confiaba en nadie más que en su dueña que nunca más volvería por el.

"Dime… ¿Cómo lo encontráste?" Le pregunto la señora ahora más calmada al joven.

De inmediato, Izuku comezón a relatar todo lo que sucedió de la noche a la mañana, la condición en la que se encontró a Dexter, el cuidado que le dio, incluyendo cuando lo había llevado directamente a un veterinario que le indico las cosas que nesesita a para curarlo en su casa, todo para hacer que se recupere y vuelva a su legitimo hogar.

También no pensó que estaba demás las emociones que Izuku había sentido en su cuidado. Tristeza, dolor, pena y dudas, esas emociones rondaron en su mente cuando veía al animal inconciente en su cama, pero su corazón como héroe lo hizo actuar por instinto y se desvelo de la noche a la mañana para estar atento de alguna señal de su despertar.

"… Y ahora mismo está en mi casa donde está reposando sus heridas" Terminaba de contar Izuku.

Después de escucharlo, Mirando parecía imprecionada de las acciones del joven, todo lo que gasto en las cosas para sus recuperación y sus esfuerzos en un día completo por la atención de un animal completamente desconocido para el… sólo un único pensamiento se hizo presente en su cabeza.

"Je… te pareces a ella…"

"¿Eh?" Dijo Izuku al escuchar el comentario en voz baja de la señora "¿Que quiere decir con eso, señora?" Pregunto confundido.

"Pense por un momento que podría cuidar a Dexter en mi departamento y criarlo en nombre de Amelia… pero por lo que me acabas de contar, me hiciste dar cuenta de que hay una persona igual de amable que Amelia para cuidarlo" Le contaba mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa con los ojos cerrados hacia el.

Con duda en su expreción, Izuku se apunto a si mismo para resivir un asentimiento por parte de la mujer "Espere, ¿Yo?" Pregunto Izuku sorprendido, resiviendo otra afirmación de ella "P-Pero usted conoció a su dueña, usted podría hacerse cargo sin problemas, yo no creo…"

"Joven…" Miranda lo interrumpe a media palabra "Te preocupaste por su condición y lo cuidaste todo un día completo sin siquiera dormír, ¿No?" Le volvió a preguntar.

"S-Sí…" Le respondió el héroe.

"Bueno… si puedes hacerlo, me gustaría que cuides a Dexter en nombre de Amelia, siento que eres el más indicado para hacerlo, confía en mí, además, ya no soy jóven y mi trabajo me quita mucho tiempo para cuidarlo… creo que una mano más joven e igual de bondadosa sería perfecto para darle el cariño y la vida que nesesita… Dime, ¿Puedes hacer eso?" Le volvió a preguntar, pero está vez sonando más firme en sus palabras.

Izuku denuevo no sabía que decir, una mascota es algo que nunca tubo en su niñez, pero siempre le gustó la idea de adoptar una, y el hecho de ser alguien responsable, sumado a lo que le estaba pidiendo Miranda de todo corazón… Era algo que no podía negarse con su crecíente formación como héroe.

"Yo… si está usted de acuerdo y confía en mí, yo… voy a cuidarlo… Se lo prometo" Le respondió Izuku con una mirada seria, demostrando la firmeza de sus palabras.

La respuesta de Izuku saco una pequeña risa por parte de Miranda, en este pequeño periodo de charla ya le agradaba la actitud de este chico, era como si emanara un aura invisible que atraía a cualquiera a su alrededor… sin duda el es igual a Amelia.

* * *

**(Residencia Danvers)**

Izuku caminaba pensativo con la mirada baja hacercandose a la entrada del departamento, teniendo un cielo oscurecido por las nubes arriba de el, mostrando indicios de pequeños relámpagos de lluvia.

"…" Izuku no sabia que pensar, nunca había tenido en mente adoptar una mascota de esta forma, está sería una gran responsabilidad de la que aún no estaba seguro si era el indicado para esto… pero por las palabras de Miranda, hará su mejor esfuerzo.

_Click_

"¡Hola, ya vine!" Exclamó Izuku abriendo la puerta del departamento para declarar su presencia a sus recientes, pero nadie contesto "Hmm, parece que aún todos están fuera, será mejor que vaya a ver a Dexter" Indico el héroe cerrando la puerta y subiendo más escaleras.

Cuando había traído a Dexter mal herido fue durante la noche, así que sin querer molestar a alguno de los señores Danvers, ocultó al felino en su habitación donde Kara era la única que sabía al respecto de la situación, por suerte ella lo apoyo y prometió que no diría nada hasta que encuentre a su dueño… ahora solo tenía que informarles a sus anfitriones y compañera de cuarto de que ahora el era el nuevo dueño del gato.

"Se los diré cuendo estén todos en casa…" Se dijo a si mismo, tomando la manija de la habitación y entrando lentamente a su cuarto para no alterar al animal "H-Hola Dexter… yo, tengo algo que decirte, pues verás..."

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando no vio al felino en su cama, comenzando a ojear preocupado por todas partes de la habitación en busca de el, pero no encontró nada.

"Dexter… Dexter… ¡¿Dexter?!… ¡Dexter! ¡¿Donde estas?!" Llamaba mirando en toda dirección de la habitación, pero no escucho nada… hasta que sintió la brisa que provenía del ventanal abierto mostrando las creciente nube de tormenta en el cielo.

"Oh no…"

* * *

**(Barrios bajos)**

La tormenta finalmente se hizo presente y azoto a la ciudad en un fuerte diluvio de lluvia que marco un hambiente oscuro a pesar de ser aún de día.

En medio de la lluvia, Izuku corría con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a los barrios bajos de Metrópolis, no sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento que buscaba a su dueña en su antiguo barrio.

"Ella vivía en los barrios bajos de la ciudad porque no tenía muchos dinero… ese lugar siempre está plagado de ladrones y gente horrible, pero a ella no le precupaba eso ya que había vivido mucho tiempo ahí…" Recordando lo que le dijo Miranda, si no estaba equivocado, Dextet estaria es ese mismo barrio en búsqueda de su dueña, eso esperaba ya que está tormenta hará colapsar a un animal en ese mismo estado que está.

"¡Tengo que darme prisa y encontrarlo! ¡No va a sobrevivir con esta tormenta si no lo encuentro rápido!… ¡Dexter!… ¡Dexter, ¿Dónde estás?!" Gritaba el joven corriendo por las calles del barrio en búsqueda de alguna señal de el.

* * *

La tormenta repentina fue un obstáculo imposible para Dexter en este momento, la lluvia caía tan fuerte que sentía el impacto en sus heridas a través del vendaje, así que se colocó debajo de un trozo de chapa oxidado y pensó que lo más sensato sería esperar hasta que la lluvia comenzara a parar para continuar su busqueda.

"(Suspiró)" El pequeño animal libero un suspiró en cansancio. Está tormenta y este barrio… no hacían las que traerles un punzante dolor que había guardado en lo más recóndito de su corazón cuando lo perdió todo… la fatídica noche del accidente.

_Clank… Clank… Clank… Clank…_

De inmediato dejo sus pensamientos a un lado, captando un paulativo golpe entre cristales que se hacía más intenso a cada segundo.

_Clank… Clank… Clank… Clank…_

Sacando la cabeza de su refugio improvisado, las pupilas de Dexter temblaron ante las personas que tenía enfrente, esas apariencias y expreción asquerosas en sus rostros… eran un fantasma del pasado frente a el.

"Valla, valla, ¿Que tenemos aquí?~" Decía el que parecía el líder, debido a que estaba enfrente del resto, de unos cinco adolescentes con una sonrisa siniestra y un par de botellas en sus dedos con los que hacía chocar "Me pareció haber visto a un lindo gatito por aquí~" Decía en gracia, acompañado de una risa de todo el grupo.

**(Háganse una idea de las apariencias a su gusto)**

Dexter retrocedió estático tratando de alejarse de ellos, pero sus patas estaban demaciado temblorosas para siquiera moverse del shock cuando comenzaba a escuchar entonó de eco sus risas.

_¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! JIJIJIJI…_ _JEJEJE…__¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_ _¡JEJEJEJEJEJEEJE!_

Esas risas, esas horrible risas… Eran ellos… No había duda…

"(Sonrisas engreídas y sádicas de los adolescentes)" El miedo del asustado animal no hizo más que hacerlo temblar quieto al ver esas mismas miradas que lo marcaron esa misma y horrible noche hace tres años.

Eran los mismos… de aquel día después de su muerte…

"Bueno chicos…" El líder hace chocar las botellas de sus dedos rompiendo los en miles de cristales para cerrar su puño con una sonrisa siniestras y sombras cubriendo sus ojos, apenas notandose claramente sus pupilas "¿Que dicen si nos divertimos un poco…?"

* * *

"**¡MIAOW! ¡ROARRRR! ¡MIAOW!**" Dexter frenéticamente intentaba liberarse del agarre del líder que lo sostenía del pellejo, mientras era seguido por su grupo que iban directamente a una callejuela abandonada y sombría por la lluvia.

"Ash... ¡Silencio!" Cansado de su constante maullido, el líder lanzó al pequeño animal contra una pared, haciéndo callar a Dexter ante el fuerte golpe que recibió, soltando ahora nada mas que quejidos casi imperdible del fuerte ardor que sentía en todo su pequeño cuerpo.

"No te vallas a dormir ahora pequeñín…" El punk se arrodilló y tomo su adolorida cabeza para mirarlo con su horrenda sonrisa y susurrarle en el oído "… Nos divertiremos contigo un buen rato, jejejeje"

* * *

"¡Dexter!" Llamaba el peliverde preocupado aún buscandolo.

* * *

"¡Hey jefe! ¡Paselo aquí!" Pidieron los gemelos del grupo a su líder, el cual lanzó a Dexter como una pelota "¡Jajaja, toma esto!" Sin alguna consideración, patearon al mismo tiempo al animal como una pelota, mandándolo a arrastrarse contra el suelo sucio y mojado.

"¡GOOOOOOOOOOL" Gritaron victoriosos, a costa de los quejidos de Dexter que se tomaba el estómago con dolor con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su labio.

* * *

"¡Dexter!" Izuku olvía a llamar nuevamente.

* * *

"Siempre me gustaron los gatitos…" Decía la única chica del grupo arrodillándose hacia el pequeño animal lastimado "…Son buenos juguetes" Mostrando una horrenda sonrisa, saco de su pantalón una navaja roja "Sostenganlo..." Ordeno la chica.

"¡¿Meaw?!" Exclamó Dexter al verse sujetado espalda al suelo con sus cuatro extremidades sujetadas por los demás.

"Jejeje, tienes un lindo color azul en tu pelaje… pero…" Coloco la punta de la navaja en el pecho del Gato que no hacía más que mirar desesperado "Creo que quedarías mejor con algo de Rojo encima"

A continuación, no se hicieron más que escucharse los maullidos de desesperación y agonía de Dexter entre la tormenta.

* * *

"¡Dexter! ¡Responde por favor!"

* * *

La chica comenzaba a realizar una serie de cortes aleatorios en su piel desde el pecho hasta el estómago, haciéndolo con esa sonrisa psicópata en sus labios, como si disfrutará cortar su cuerpo para ver su sangre mancharse con su pelo, ¡Esto era incluso más agonico que la primera vez!

"¡Jajajajaja! ¡El rojo te queda de maravilla!… Pero espera, algo falta… mmmmm…" Decía la chica pensativa en lo que Dexter sentía sus cortes arder como el infierno ante la interminable lluvia "¡Ah! ¡Ya se!" Inmediate cómo su cabeza y preparo su navaja sonriendo psicópatamente "¡NESESITAS UN NUEVO AGUJERO!"

**¡CLASH!**

"¡MEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!"

Exclamó Dexter agonizante al sentir la fría navaja clavarse en el cartílago del costado de su oreja izquierda, llorando por todo el dolor que sufría por parte de estos matones.

* * *

"¡¿DEXTER?!" Llamaba más preocupado a cada segundo al no saber nada de él.

**¡MEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!**

Inmediatamente escuchando ese maullido, Izuku volteo en dirección al lugar donde creyó haber venido.

"¡¡DEXTER!!" Grito agustiado emprendiendo una carrera hacia el lugar.

* * *

"¡MEEEE… MEAAAAW! ¡MIAOW! ¡MIAAAAAOOOOOOW!" Decir que Dexter sufría era poco, estaba ahora mismo siendo torturado con un dolor insoportable en su oreja dónde veía a la psicópata frente a ella cortar con alegría una parte del cartilago, terminando de cortar un pedazo triangular sangrante del costado de su oreja que no hacía más gritar insoportablemente.

"¡Jajajaja, mirate ahora…!" Alegre en su totalidad, le mostró descaradamente el pedazo que le corto frente a sus llorosos ojos "¡Te ves mas rudo ahora! ¡¿No te encanta?!"

"¡HISSSSSS!" Por la adrenalina de la tortura, saco fuerzas suficientes para bofearle enojado.

"¡Silencio estúpida rata!"

_¡Plum!_

Callandolo con un tubo de hierro, Dexter fue golpeado fuertemente por el más bajo del grupo, mandándolo a lanzarse estrepitosamente de nuevo contra el suelo, chocando contra un bote de basura que abollo en el acto cuando paro.

Respiraba con dificultad, su visión se hacía borrosa y sentía como la sangre de su cuerpo escapaba de el y se mezclaba con la fría agua de la lluvia en este sucio callejón… Su pequeño y moribundo cuerpo estaba sucumbiendo rápidamente.

"Valla, que mala suerte…" El líder de posiciono frente a el con sus seguidores detrás "Parece que nuestro juguete ya está por romperse… es una pena..." Con un falso tono de tristeza, saco de su pantalón una pistola a la que le quitó el seguro y mirarlo con una expreción vacía de emociones "Mejor terminemos con tu miserable existencia…"

El dolor ardiente de sus pulmones hicieron que su paulativa respiración le hiciera captar claramente con su oído cortardo el sonido de cada gota de lluvia que caía… su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse frío... Muy frío... El… Tenía miedo… Miedo de los humanos… Miedo de este mundo…

Miedo a morir…

Cerrando lentamente sus ojos rojos por sus lágrimas de dolor, su mente comenzaba a apagarse poco a poco que veía el arma apuntando hacia el…pero antes de sucumbir… un pensamiento fugaz se presentó en su mente… un pensamiento que no había querido usar desde su forzada independencia…

Liberando una última lágrima antes de cerrar sus ojos... dejo libre su pensamiento reprimido…

"A… Ayuda"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_¡Friummmmm!_

"¡¡¡DEJEN A DEXTER EN PAZ!!!"

**¡PLUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

A un imperceptible movimiento a gran velocidad, Izuku aterrizó entre los delincuentes y el cuerpo moribundo de Dexter, utilizanso solamente su mascara de héroe, mostrando una rabia insaciable en sus ojos verde brillantes con las gotas de lluvia suspendidas en el aire por su impacto y sus rayos por todo el cuerpo.

Está era la misma mirada que tubo All Might cuando se enfrentó a Nomu en los principios de su primer año en la Academia.

"¡¿Pero que rayos?! ¡¿Un niño?!" Exclamó el líder al ver de la nada a un joven caer del cielo frente ellos.

"¡No te metas en nuestros asuntos niño!" Exclamó la chica lanzandole su navaja en dirección al rostro, pero de la nada el joven despacio en un borrón de rayos dejando ir de largo el arma blanca "¡¿QUE?! ¡¿A DÓNDE…?!

_¡Pum!_

Sin poder terminar su pregunta, Izuku conectó un poderoso golpe en la boca de su estómago, lanzandola fuertemente contra un grupo de bolsas de basura.

"¡Sheela! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" Exclamó él pequeño del grupo corriendo hacia el con su tubo en manos e intento golpearlo, pero nuevamente desapareció de su vista golpeando el suelo, sacando una gota de sudor frío ante eso.

_Frum... ¡Pfffff!_

Izuku reapareció detrás de el aplicando una barrida sorpresiva y rematarlo con un golpe de codo en su pecho estrellandolo dolorosamente contra el el suelo mojado, todo mientras las sombras cubrían los ojos del joven con sus pupilas brillando de forma intensa con un rastro de luz.

"¡Maldito!" Exclamaron los gemelos del grupo lanzándose en una pelea callejera contra el héroe, quien no hizo más que activar su full Crowling y comenzar a esquivarlos sin dificultad alguna.

* * *

Los ojos de Dexter fueron abriéndose lentamente cuando vio que aún seguía vivo y escuchaba un montón de pisadas en los charcos. Su visión era borrosa y no oía bien, pero aún así presencio la situación frente a el.

Ahí estaba el… incluso con esa máscara, podía saber que era el por la misma vestimenta que uso cuando lo vio por primera vez… era el chico que lo llevo a su casa.

¿Que estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estaba peleando con sus torturadores del pasado y presente?…

Acaso… ¿El estaba aquí... Para ayudarlo?

No… no podría ser eso, no después de haberlo despreciado cuando se despertó de su inconciencia por sólo haberse visto atendido por un humano… Pero si esa no era la razon…

¿Por qué estaba aqui?

* * *

Volviendo a la pelea, los gemelos se estaban cansando de ser esquivados cada rato por el joven enmascarado, quien no parecía hacer algún esfuerzo en contra de ellos.

"¡Deja de moverte de una vez, idiota!" Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de separarse en diferentes lados y correr hacia Izuku con sus puños listos, en cambio, Izuku se quedó quieto en su lugar para aplicar una de las enceñanzas que obtuvo en su residencia con Sir Nighteye… esperar el momento correcto para actuar.

"Cómo quieran…" Susurro el joven héroe, tirándose de espalda con las piernas extendidas al aire, justo cuando el duo matones ya estaban a centimetros de el "**¡Full Crowling: Windmill!**" Exclamó antes de girar rápido su cuerpo en el suelo con sus brazos y aplicar una veloz patada giratoria en sus estómagos como amabas piernas, haciendo que el duo fuera lanzado contra una pared de ladrillos en diferentes dirrecciones.

El líder estaba estático mientras veía a ese niño levantarse del suelo de un salto. Miro en dirección de cada uno de su compañero, no podía creer que un simple niño con máscara acabará de dejar inconcientes a cada uno de un solo golpe.

"¡!" Giro rápido su cabeza hacia el enmascarado y vio aterrado el brillo que emanaban de sus pupilas, haciéndolo restreceder cuando el joven comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el.

"O-Oye… Tranquilo amigo… N-No hay nesesidad de hacer esto…" Decía el matón entre nervios, antes de que su espalda se topara con una pared parando su retroceso, pero aún seguía avanzando con esa mirada amenazante "¡DE-DEJAME EN PAZ!" En desesperación saco su arma apuntandolo.

**¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!**

Descargando sus balas en contra del joven enmascarado, el matón intento silenciarlo para que no vuelva a meterse con el y su pandilla, pero con cada disparo que hacia, vio como se deslizaba su objetivo de izquierda a derecha con gran agilidad esquivando las balas y dejando un ligero rastro de luz de sus pupilas con cada movimiento.

_Click Click Click Click_

"¡¿Eh?!" Exclamó alterado al ver que sus balas se habían acabado.

Planteandose frente a el, Izuku retrajo su puño "Esto… ¡ES POR TODO LO QUE LE HICIERON A DEXTER!" Exclamó furicó lanzandole un puñetazo en el rostro.

**¡PLUMMMMMM!**

Un fuerte sonido de impacto sonó cuando Izuku conecto su ataque, haciendo que se creará un crater en la pared detrás de la cabeza del matón, dejándose caer lentamente con el rostro deshecho al suelo, complemente inconsiente.

La respiración de Izuku era latente a medida que la lluvia seguía callendo, el repentino golpe de irá impacto al instante cuando vio la tortura hacia Dexter, todo lo que le hicieron fue horrible y demaciado bajo para un ser humano… lo que recibieron se lo merecían.

"M… Mea…. ow..."

"¡Dexter!" Actuando inmediatamente después de escuchar ese quejido, corrió directamente al pobre animal a centímetros de el… pero su condición era aún más horrible que la primera vez "Hay dios…" Murmuró horrorizado el moribundo cuerpo del felino llendo de cortes, moretones y sangre mezcladas con el agua de la lluvia.

Inmediatamente se quito la máscara, se sacó su buzo verde y con más cuidado que la última vez, tomo a Dexter por los costados y lo alzó en brazos y comenzó a correr fuera del callejón, justo para que unos segundos después aparecíera la policía en el acto cuando escucharon los sonidos de disparo.

Corriendo entre la tormenta, Izuku miro al animal semi-inconciente en sus brazos "Porfavor resiste Dexter, voy a hacer que te cures… lo prometo" Le decía por lo bajo tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa antes de fijarse en el camino nuevamente.

El pequeño animal al sentir todo su cuerpo entumecido, no podía hacer nada más que escuchar esas palabras que el joven le había dicho y quedarse aún más confundido, ¿El acaba de arriesgarse por el? ¿Cómo sabía su viejo nombre? ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por un asesino como el?… ¿Y por que le se siente tan… cálido?

Hace mucho tiempo no había experimentado un sentimiento asi, lo había olvidado después de tres años como un asesino a sangre fría… ese sentimiento cálido que sientes cuando alguien se preocupa por ti…

Sucumbiendo al cansancio, cerro tranquilamente los ojos y callo preso en el inconciencia… pero está vez, con una sensación agradable en su corazón.

* * *

Llegando rapido hacia mismo veterinario de la última vez en el centro de la ciudad, que también era un hospital de animales, Izuku se colocó en el mostrador y pidió desesperado atención médica cuando le mostró el estado de Dexter. Una vez dicho eso, inmediatamente aparecieron con una camilla dónde colocaron al felino y fueron directamente a emergencias, dandole prioridad por su estado critico.

Izuku intento acompañarlo por puro instinto de preocupación, pero el personal se puso en su camino.

"Lo siento chico, pero tendrás que esperar hasta que los doctores determinen sus condición, por favor espera en la sala mientras tanto…" Le indicaron antes de entrar también a emergencias, dajando atrás a un Izuku que portaba una expreción amarga que no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar en ese mismo lugar.

* * *

**(Una hora después)**

Tras el lapso de una hora centado en la salida espera de alguna noticia de los doctores, Izuku finalmente había sido llamado hacia emergencias para ver el diagnóstico de Dexter.

Una vez abrió la puerta de la sala… la imagen frente a él era desgarradora.

Sobre una cama blanca se encontraba recostado Dexter aún inconciente, pero su cuerpo ahora podría en su totalidad más vendas que cubrían mas que sus anteriores heridas, conectados a sus patas habían tres sueros medicos diferentes, y por último, tenía una mascarilla en el hocico que estaba cableada a una máquina respiratoria.

"El estado de Dexter es delicado, pudimos darles todos los tratamientos posibles al momento que fue atendido, aún asi… Su vida pende de un hilo"

Esas palabras… estás pesadas palabras del doctor golpearon con mucha realidad su rostro, en pocas palabras, Dexter estaba entre el camino de la vida y la muerte.

"…Pero yo no pensaría que todo está tan más, ya que cuando lo estubimos tratando, pude ver algo en sus ojos… algo que tienen todos los animales que vienen aquí en su misma condición… El deseo que querer vivir"

Terminando de escuchar las palabras del doctor, Izuku ,aunque aún conflictivo, soltó un ligera sonrisa ante la tenue esperanza de su recuperación, pero hasta entonces… Lo acompañara en la espera de su despertar.

* * *

**(Día uno)**

Cada día después de la escuela, Izuku decidió ir al veterinario para hacerle compañía a Dexter en su recuperación con un conjunto de flores azules similares al color de su pelaje para que adornarán la habitación en un florero.

El silencio había reinado durante varios minutos, Izuku no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo tristemente, pensar en todo los que sufrió, el traumatismo de estar atrapado entre la tortura psicópata de unos adolecentes, no hacía más que apretar el puño impotente de no llegar a tiempo. Por eso deseaba de corazón que se recuperará, no quería fallarle ni a él ni a Miranda cuando le prometió cuidarlo.

Pensando en algo para quitarse esos pensamientos negativos, a Izuku se le ocurrió algo que podría hacer para pasar su tiempo con Dexter.

"¿Sabes?… Cuando curse el primer año en la academia en Japón, me había causado un monton de heridas similares, eso era por mi estado como novato con mis poderes… por eso a medida que avanzaba mi camino, decidí que…"

A pesar de que aún seguía inconciente, le contaba algunas anécdotas que pasó en el transcurso de su último año escolar, algo que hacia de alguna manera el hambiente más ligero, ya que el sonido del aparato respiratorio le hacía recordar lo critico de su situación.

Y asi siguió hasta el límite del horario de visitas donde se iría, pero volvería al día siguiente… y continuaría con su charla.

* * *

**(Día dos)**

Una vez concluidas las clases, Izuku salió de la escuela a pasos veloces hacia el hospital, realizando la misma rutina que el día anterior y entablando una charla amena con el inconciente de Dexter sin querer dejarlo solo en ese silencioso lugar

* * *

**(Día tres)**

Izuku había decidido contar algunos chistes que había escuchado de algunos de sus amigos en Japón y de los que hizo aqui.

"Okey, este es bueno… ejem… Un chico alto y uno bajo se encontraban parados en una habitación, de repente el bajo saco una cinta métrica y comenzó a golpear con la punta de la regla la nuca del alto quien simplemente lo ignoro, pero el bajo no paro y siguió haciendo la misma acción una y otra vez con una sonrisa, hasta que el alto se había artado '¡Basta! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!' Pregunto al acabarse la paciencia, mientras que el bajo le respondío con una gran sonrisa 'Solo estoy MIDIENDO tu paciencia' ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Llenando la sala con su propia risa, volvio un poco más encantador el depresivo hambiente del lugar.

Detrás de las puertas de la habitación, algunos doctores y enfermeras embosaron una sonrisa ante tal esfuerzo que ponía el joven para hacer más alegre la estadía con su mascota.

* * *

**(Dia 5)**

Las flores comenzaron a bajar sus pétalos ligeramente.

Izuku lo observaba atentamente con una sonrisa "Ojalá despiertes pronto Dexter… me gustaría presentarme de una mejor forma que la primera vez que me viste… quiero hacer las cosas bien…" Le decía esperanzado de volverlo a ver nuevamente conciente y poder tener la oportunidad de una mejor presentación que la primera vez hace unos días..

* * *

**(Dia 7)**

Las flores comenzaron a perder sus pétalos, callendo suavemente sobre el mueble.

Actualmente, Izuku estaba en clase de matemáticas dónde estaban viendo una nueva fórmula de cálculo, pero a pesar de ser uno de los mejores de la clase por su impecable listado estudiantil, estaba recostado sobre sus brazos con la mirada al ventanal del salón, mostrando un cielo despejado con varias aves volando sobre el.

La actitud del peliverde no fue desapercibida por sus compañeras de equipo que estaban a unos bancos de el con preocupación en sus miradas, todas estaban enteradas por lo que Izuku estaba pasando en estos momentos por parte de Kara que le dio los detalles.

Izuku era su amigo y no podían sertir otra cosa que no sea pena por el… así que decidieron acompañarlo en estos momentos de tristeza.

* * *

**(Dia 9)**

Izuku estaba entrando cabizbajo a la habitación de Dexter, sólo para ser sorprendido al instante por Kara y la demás, quienes decidieron acompañarlo esta tarde para hacerle compañia y que deje de estar tan preocupado para que volviera a ser el mismo de siempre.

Despues de las palabras de sus amigas, Izuku emboso una sonrisa de agradecimiento en los labios por la preocupación que tenían por el... No podía tener un mejor apoyo en estos momentos.

* * *

**(Dia 12)**

Las flores fueron perdiendo su color, junto a unos cuantos pétalos más que fueron marchitandose.

Izuku hablaba con el doctor mientras hacia el chequeo de Dexter para saber si el felino despertaría pronto, pero solo recibió la misma respuesta de cada chequeo en sus visitas.

"Lo siento chico, pero sus condición como dije es… delicada. No estamos seguros de cuando despertara del coma a pesar de las revisiones y datos que adquirimos… sólo queda esperar"

Esa respuesta hizo bajar los ánimos del joven cada dia que pasaba, y la verdad si era realista, un animal tan frágil como un gato que haya recibido todo ese daño y se esperara que despertaría en algún momento, era algo que sonaba y se veía como algo imposible, aún así, mantuvo sus espectativas en alto.

"Porfavor… despierta pronto Dexter... Hay muchas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar contigo" Pensó mandando esperanzas de su despertar en cualquier momento que no parecía venir nunca.

* * *

**(Dia 15)**

El viento relajante de la noche azotaba de vez en cuando en la ciudad, haciendo mecer un florero con un ramo de flores marchitadas, las cuales sus pétalos descansaban sobre el mueble donde estaba colocado.

Izuku se encontraba profundamente dormido recostado de brazos cruzados sobre la cama de la habitación, a pesar de estar sentado en una silla común. Los últimos días tampoco ha podido dormir bien por la preocupación, así que inconcientemente de había quedado dormido en la visita de hoy al lado del pequeño animal.

_Pip…………Pip…………..Pip…………..Pip………….._

La habitación era un completo silencio, siendo sólo el sonido de la máquina de pulso la única fuente de sonido presente con un contante sonido rítmico que indicaba un cuerpo en estado de inconciencia.

_Pip……Pip……Pip……Pip……Pip……Pip……_

De pronto, la máquina comenzó a mostrar un ritmo más acelerado en el monitor que fue intensificandose poco a poco, pero Izuku aún seguía dormido y no escuchaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Pip…Pip…Pip…Pip…Pip…Pip…Pip…Pip…Pip…_

Inmediatamente los latidos se intensificaron más en la habitación, todos hasta que finalmente cambio a un ritmo más calmado… justo en el momento en que Dexter abrió los ojos.

La mirada de Dexter era cansada y muy lenta, vago con la mirada el lugar a en el que estaba y supuso que era en alguna clase de centro médico dónde lo tenían hospedado.

"¡Tch!" Hizo una mueca de molestia cuando intentó moverse, los recuerdos de la razón de porque estaba en este hospital se vinieron a el de golpe, causando un dolor mental que lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos entre los recuerdos.

Viendo para abajo, noto que nuevamente había caído vendado completamente otra vez en todo el cuerpo, aunque no podía decir si las vendas eran cómodas o no, ya que su cuerpo aún se sentía entumecido ya sea por el dolor o por alguna medicina del lugar… pero su mirada se claro en el joven recostado en la cama.

¿Otra vez el? ¿Que estará haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué me salvó?, Eran los pensamientos del pequeño animal viendo el rostro dormido de Izuku, notando unas ligeras ojeras en sus ojos cerrados, eso indico que había pasado días sin dormir bien. Luego volteo la mirada al mueble al lado suyo y vio un ramo de flores marchitadas con algunon pétalos azul en el.

No entendía la situación, los cuidados medicos hacia el, el indicio de falta de sueño de aquel joven y el ramo de flores marchitas…

¿acaso el…

Izuku comenzó comenzó a despertarse somnoliento frotándose los ojos, antes de levantar la cabeza y conectar su mirada con la de Dexter.

…Ah estado preocupado por su vida?

* * *

**(Orbita terrestre)**

En el límite final entre la tierra y el espacio, una imponente figura de pifl roja y cubierta de una armadura de cristal rojo, flotaba en un aura carmesí viendo el esplendoroso resplandor de colores que mostraba ese mismo planeta.

"Así que está es la tierra… el lugar de donde el proviene…" Murmuró visualizando la mezcla de colores azul, verde y blanco desde muy lejos "Este planeta también perecera por sus crímenes en contra de uno de mis Red Lanterns…" Dijo antes de apuntar su gran puño con un anillo carmesí hacia el planeta, materializando una especie de radar que mostraba un tintineante punto rojo en medio.

"Es una pena que la emboscada fallara y fueras severamente herido en la batalla… pero como uno de mis mejores red Lanterns, no pienso dejarte ir… Dex-Star" Pronunció antes de que su aura se volviera más violenta y errática.

"¡Y por todo el sufrimiento que te llevo a unirte a mis filas, voy a hacer pagar a cada ser humano de este asqueroso planeta!" Declaró con un tono más fuerte de irá, resquebrajando un meteoro cercano por la violencia de su aura.

* * *

**9163 palabras.**

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.

Me fue complicado saber que poner en este capítulo, tenía tres opciones… y sólo una me pareció la más indicada y al mismo tiempo la más difícil de escribir en mi caso.

Con esto podríamos cerrar la primera parte del capítulo especial teniendo a Izuku y a Dexter como protagonistas en lo que sería uno de los capítulos más tristes que ofrece la historia hasta el momento, pero será necesario para la trama de los sigs capitulos.

Comenté si quieres y dejen su like, ya que por ustedes es que yo sigo escribiendo.

_¡Hasta la próxima amigos!_

_¡Ryu Shiro se despide!_


	11. Tormentos Internos

Ahhhhh… 2019, fue un año para recordar… Días de calor extremo, inflación, Macrismo, aumentos absurdamente grandes, sueldo extremadamente bajo, Macrismo, 10.000 personas en las calles por mes, Macrismo, Macrismo, ¿Ya mencione Macrismo?

En el caso que seas un completo ignorante, eso fue sarcasmo, 2019 para los argentinos fue el final de uno de los peores años hasta el momento, comparable a los problemas en 1980.

Pero bueno… dejando esta palabrería tan aburrida…

**_¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!!_**

Realmente me emociono ver a un montón de gente unirse a este fic, además de los comentarios que me dejaban, realmente me hicieron feliz este final de año.

¡Ahora vamos a la sección de comentarios!

**CarlosDNQ 96:**Gracias por tu comentario amigo, un consejo con el anime de My Hero Academia, la primera temporada te parecerá tediosa, pero después de eso verás como se pone de interesante a medida que comienzes la segunda temporada.

**Jarvyfifo y Joanfifosharinflan**: Ahí te deje un PM con un enlace de YouTube dónde podrás ver o descargar la serie.

**madarina**: ¿Por que detenerme cóm sólo esos dos?, Pronto, digo muy pronto, comenzaré una serie de cortos a medida que avancen los capítulos, es más... El próximo capítulo lo incluiré.

**pardo008**: Ya reviví... Espera… ¿Encerio estoy vivo? ¿Todos estamos vivos?… ¿Acaso algo es real?

**temir**: Este es el DC Super Héro Girls del 2019, el más reciente, la otra no era para nada interesante, muy infantil en palabras propias.

**pyro22333**: Pero claro que sí habrá un capítulo así, será parte de la serie de cortos que pienso agregar.

Sin más que decir… disfruten el capítulo ;)

* * *

¿Otra vez el? ¿Que esta haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué me salvó denuevo?

Eran los pensamientos comflictivos y confusos de Dexter viendo el rostro dormido de Izuku, notando unas ligeras ojeras en sus párpados, eso indico que había pasado días sin dormir bien. Volteo la mirada hacia el mueble al lado suyo y vio un ramo de flores azules marchitadas con algunon pétalos caídos en el.

No entendía nada de la situación y todo pensamiento lógico lo hacia negar ante cada respuesta razonable o concreta, ¿Que estaba pasando?, los cuidados medicos, el indicio de falta de sueño de aquel joven y el ramo de flores marchitas al lado de su cama…

¿acaso el…

Izuku comenzó comenzó a despertarse somnoliento frotándose los ojos, antes de levantar la cabeza y conectar su mirada con la del recién despertado Dexter.

…Ah estado preocupado por su vida?

* * *

_#TormentosInternos_

* * *

**(Metropolis - Hospital veterinario)**

Hoy era un día soleado, los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen, el viento sopla en días como estos… Los milagros suceden.

Izuku abrió de par en par sus ojos adormilados cuando aclaro su vista para saber si estaba bien lo que parecía ser un milagro. Lentamente un par de lágrimas y una sonrisa de alegria se mostraron en su rostro, mientras se paraba de la silla.

"Dexter… despertaste… que bueno…" Decia feliz por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el felino lograra escucharlo.

Denuevo ese tono de preocupación… estaba dirigido a el…

"**(Snif)** Que bueno que despertaste amigó, tenía miedo que te hubieras… ido..." Le dijo aliviado y levemente triste al pensar eso.

Otra vez lo estaba haciendo… ese sentimiento…

"Oye… no sé si sea el momento, pero… hace dos semanas conocí a una señora llamada Miranda…" Dexter abrió ligeramente los ojos al escuchar ese nombre tan familiar "… Y me contó lo sucedido con… emmm… Amelia…"

Las pupilas de Dexter se achicaron y su respiración se detuvo unos momentos al sentir un dolor diferente al que se sentía cualquier herida en su cuerpo… un dolor punzante que retumbaba en su pecho de forma latente.

"R… Roar…" Pronunció el felino estando como en algún trance.

"Yo… No sabía que tú dueña se… bueno… se fue… Lamento eso…" Decía Izuku no muy seguro de que decir en esta situación, muchos podrían llamarlo loco por hablar de esta forma a un animal, pero en el poco tiempo que lo vio, observo que este felino era más inteligente de lo que parecía, como si procesara y entendiera el lenguaje humano… pero sea humano o no, hablar de algo así era complicado.

Dexter saliendo un poco de su trance, lo observo atento, no con odio… sino con entendimiento a sus palabras.

"Yo no sé cuánto tiempo estuviste sólo y no puedo imaginarme ese sentimiento… por eso le prometí a Miranda una cosa y quiero saber si estás de acuerdo…" Izuku frunció ligeramente el seño y lo miro fijamente.

"¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?"

¿Acababa de escuchar bien? ¿El quiere adoptarlo?… Esa petición era más que obvio que iba a rechazarla, el ya no era una mascota de nadie, no le pertenecía a nadie, ahora era un espíritu libre que baga por la galaxia en búsqueda de aplicar su ira y odio hacia aquellos que se interpongan en el camino de su líder para cumplir todas sus ambiciones… Pero

_Click…_

¿Por que estaba llorando? ¿Por que sentía una clase de tristeza aliviadora? ¿Por qué su rostro se deformaba en una mueca de… felicidad?

No tenia sentido esos sentimientos que estaba experimentando, no podía creer en la ironía de su regreso a este planeta, dejo su pasado atrás... Para revivirlo de una forma diferente, una vez más.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos confusos, su mandíbula se contraia en búsqueda de dar alguna respuesta al joven que salvó su vida ya dos veces. Pareciendo listo y al mismo tiempo no, Dexter levanto el rostro decidido a darle su respuesta… pero cuando estubo por hacerlo…

"N-No es necesario que me lo contestes ahora" Interrumpió su decisión en el último segundo "Le prometí a Miranda que te cuidaría, pero no puedo obligarte a aceptarme como Amelia, por eso…" Izuku cerro los ojos y mostró una media sonrisa "Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que te mejores por completo, después de eso, puedes tomar la decisión de quedarte o no… ¿Que te parece?"

Ante esa revelación, Dexter retraso su cabeza y se acomodó en la cama con los ojos "Meaw…" Le dijo el felino a Izuku quien entendio que aceptaba esa propuesta.

* * *

**(Recidencia Danvers)**

Una vez se le dió el alta a Dexter, la cual se le daría una vez despertara, izuku y el volvieron al apartamento donde se alojaba el joven, estando Dexter entre sus brazos.

Una vez que estaba por tocar la puerta, fue abierta por una rubia de ropa revelde con la que terminó chocando narices. Una brisa familiar paso al lado de ellos, anda de separarse completamente rojos.

"¡¿I-I-Izuku?!" Exclamó Kara roja y exaltada retrocediendo unos pasos dentro de la casa al no esperarse chocar sus rostros de esa forma, incluyendo el hecho de que a estas horas estaría en el hospital veterinario.

"¡Ka-Kara! ¡No era mi intencion! ¡Perdón!" Exclamó aún más rojo entre la vergüenza y el miedo.

Su lado vergonzoso Pensó _"¡ACABO DE HACER UN BESO ESQUIMAL CON UNA CHICA! ¡Y FUE MI PRIMERA VEZ! ¡QUE VERGÜENZAAAAA!"_

Mientras el lado que tenia miedo…

_"Hoy me muero... Me va a matar… Adiós mamá" _Pensó ya designado con el alma saliéndome con la boca.

Podía ser que estaba exagerando a lo grande, pero si tenemos en cuenta la naturaleza avergozada e inocente en el campo del amor por parte del peliverde, y la Naturaleza fuerte y peligrosa que puede tener la Kriptoniana al enfuerecerse… bueno… ustedes ya saben (-_-)

Por otro lado, Dexter veía las actitudes nerviosas y rojas de ambos adolescente desde una perspectiva divertida, incluso saco una pequeña risa entre dientes por unos breves segundos… esa fue su primer risa en mucho tiempo.

"C-Como sea, Nerd… N-No importa…" Respondió ruborizada la rubia con la mirada a un lado, antes de volver a verlo más calmada "Por cierto, ¿Que haces aqui?, Pensé que estabas en horarios de visitas en ese hospital" Pregunto con la duda de verlo tan temprano.

"Bueno, eso se debe a qué ya no tengo que volver a ese lugar…" Le contesto con una sonrisa para alzar un poco a Dexter entre sus brazos, el cual tenía su mirada amargada, para mostrarle la razón del porque.

"Así que al fin despertó, ya era hora, ya te estabas descuidando Nerd…" Comento la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa cruzada de brazos.

Kara y el resto ya estaban preocupadas por Izuku, desde que Dexter había quedado hospitalizado, el peliverde había alterado unas cuantas cosas de su agenda diaria, descuidandose tanto a si mismo como sus responsabilidades en la escuela, ya sea por estar preocupado o llendo al veterinario pará verlo.

"Jeje si, perdón por eso, juro que no volveré a preocuparlas de esa forma nunca más" Se disculpo el joven rascandose la nuca con una sonrisa apenada.

"Cooooomo sea… te veré en otro momento Nerd, tengo que ir rápido hacia un lugar para conseguir boletos de la banda de rock que tocará en en la semana próxima" Le contesto la rubia pasando avanzando por su lado, hasta que se detuvo a unos pasos de el dandole la espalda, para que no vea el tinte rojo en sus mejillas "O-Oye Izuku… E-En el caso de que consiiiiiga dos boletos… ¿Qu-Querias acompañarme?" Le pregunto roja con la mirada baja y jugando unos momentos con la punta de sus dedos, hasta que se dió cuenta de lo que hacía y separó ambas manos en vergüenza por acabarse parecer como una 'Colegiala enamorada'.

Izuku se confundió un poco cuando le pidió eso de espalda, pero solo ignoro ese detalle para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa "Claro Kara, nunca eh ido a un concierto de rock antes en Japón, pero me gustaría ir" Le respondió el peliverde.

Kara sintió un leve pulso en su pecho antes de mostrar una sonrisa ruborizada por ayer aceptado, pero nuevamente dándose cuenta del estado que la ponía Izuku, sacudió rápidamente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos acaramelados y salir corriendo a gran velocidad dejando un rastro de polvo en su camino y una incógnita en la cabeza de Izuku.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué se fue así de de repente?" Exclamó confuso el peliverde viendo la estela de polvo alejarse más de el "Bueno, será mejor que entremos" Dijo entrando por la puerta y cerrandola suavemente con el pie.

Mientras subían, Dexter no hacía más que reírse en voz baja, esa chica tenía un look que decía desde todos los angulos 'Chica rebelde', pero al parecer izuku, el cual ua sabía su nombre por qué la rubia lo había dicho, no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de ella y como se comportó como una chica enamorada, ese tipo de escenas le causaban gracia por alguna razón.

* * *

**(Habitación de Izuku / Kara)**

Llegando finalmente a su habitación compartida, Izuku fue hasta su cama y coloco a Dexter con cuidado en su almohada, dónde el felino se vio dudoso unos segundos antes de dar unas vueltas y recostarse en el, tranquilizando a Izuku por no verlo insatisfecho como la última vez.

Dexter tenía bien en claro una cosa, si volvía a salir sin recuperarse lo suficiente como para volver a caminar, volvería a estar en una situación comprometedora en la que se vería nuevamente lecionado al volver a ese horrendo barrio. Así es, el volvería a esa parte de la ciudad cuándo se recupere, ya que aunque no encontró su anillo, pudo sentir que estaba cerca por la vibración que sentir del poder en el accesorio.

Hasta entonces, comviviria con este chico Izuku… era la mejor opción que tenía a la mano para su situación.

De pronto su mirada se clavo en el suelo, más específicamente en dos familiares tazones que contenían un alimento para mascotas que el conocía y un poco de leche que desprendía un ligero vapor de el.

_Grrrrrr~_

Trato de mantener su mirada seria para ignorar el ruido que su estómago hizo, no se rebajaría más para rogar por alimento, así que el se quedaría en esa almohada y descansará para recuperar sus fuerzas y así...

"Toma"

"¡¿Mauw!?" Exclamo Dexter al momento de alzar su cuello y ver llevantado frente a él los platos de alimentos frente a su rostro por Izuku con una sonrisa.

"Se que la última vez no quisiste probar los alimentos que te ofrecí... Pero nesesitas estar bien alimentado si es que quieres recupérarte, no es necesario hacerse el fuerte en esta situación" Le respondió con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados el joven héroe.

Dexter no podía dejar su mirada brillosa de los alimentos que le estaba ofreciendo, intento apartar la mirada de los platos, pero no podía.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~_

Su estómago sonó más fuerte y su mandíbula estaba ligeramente abierta dejando escapar una pequeña línea de saliva al pensar en el sabor que tendría la ofrenda.

Bueno, dijo que no rogaría por comida… aunque… como le estaba ofreciendo… nooooooo estaría mal aceptarlo…

"**(Glup)**" Dexter trago la saliva que se estaba acumulando en su boca y dejo a un lado su orgullo para mover su cabeza lentamente hacia la comida y comer unos bocados, al igual que unos sorbos de la leche.

"¡¡¡Mmm!!!" Dexter abrió los ojos en su máxima capacidad al saberear sus alimentos y se quedó así unos cuantos segundos, justo para después atacar ferozmente el contenido de ambos platos en las manos de Izuku, el cual estaba haciendo todo lo posible por sujetar fuerte los platos por el repentino ataque del felino.

"Wow, si que estás hambriento después de dos semanas con nada más que suero en el hospital… me alegro que te guste, Dexter" Le dijo sonriente el joven con manos temblorosas al ver cómo Dexter 'Deboraba' de forma escandalosa ambos platos como un león con su cena.

Finalmente terminando hasta el último gramo de comida y leche, Dexter se recostó de lado sobre la almohada con el estómago inchado y una ligera sonrisa entre respiraciones por haberlo disfrutado.

Durante su vida en el cosmos, lo único que se acostumbraba a comer eran las raciones de comida particular de sus víctimas o algún fruto extraño y de mal sabor que crecían en diferentes planetas… pero el día de hoy, estaba más que satisfecho por saborear una buena comida que aceptaba su cuerpo después de mucho tiempo.

"Veo que lo disfrutaste" Comento Izuku, pero está vez no recibió ningún gesto agresivo o de despecho, sólo obtuvo la imagen de aquella pequeña pero significativa sonrisa de satisfacción después de una buena comida "Si que acabaste con todo hasta el último gramo en cada plato, ahora sería mejor que tú des…"

Pero antes de terminar su oración, Izuku pudo escuchar unos ronquidos en la habitación. Fijando la mirada en el felino, aprecio como se había quedado profundamente dormido con una expreción pacifica en el.

"Te adelantaste a lo que iba a decirte, jeje" Expresando una sonrisa hacia Dexter, el peliverde se levantó del suelo y fue a cerrar el ventanal para evitar algún accidente como el de hace dos semanas, para luego dirigirse a la puerta y verlo una última vez "Descansa bien Dexter, vuelvo en un rato" Dijo por lo bajo, al momento antes de cerrar la puerta para evitar el escape de algún ruido que lo despierte.

* * *

**(_Cinco dias después)_**

Estos últimos cinco días había sido un gran paso entre la estrecha relación que tenían el joven héroe y el felino azul. En esa pequeña brecha de tiempo habían establecido una pequeña rutina de tres pasos.

Antes de irse a la escuela, cuando volvía y después de la cena, Izuku le serviría los mismos alimentos de comida en lata para gatos y un tazón de leche tibia para Dexter que con el paso de ese trato, fue aceptandolo con gusto al punto de estar no sólo feliz de comer lo que se convirtió en su comida favorita… sino de la compania que tenía de Izuku cuando le daba sus alimentos.

* * *

Otra cosa que establecieron fue hacer caminatas por varias zonas de la ciudad para que Dexter recupera la sensación del movimiento di sus patas por tantos sedantes que habían utilizado los veterinarios. Esto fue otra sensación que Dexter estaba recordando haber sentido en el pasado, las caminatas que tenía con Amelia en su bolso cuando aún era un cachorro, sentir el viento en rostro y el césped en sus pies a medida que avanzaba.

Durante esa rutina, Izuku había decidido charlar con el, al parecer el entendía de alguna forma que no es un animal común aunque no sepa la verdad. Había hablado tanto anécdotas que pasó en Japón, sorprendiendole también que era de otro país, como las que pasó en Metrópolis desde que llegó sacándole algunas risas que trato de esconder o aguantar por su orgullo aún en alto… pero no negaba que le agradaba tener una charla casual como esa que no esté llena de… odio…

También había descubierto algo durante una de sus caminatas por la ciudad, y digamos que le causó impacto ese detalle… había descubierto la identidad de Izuku como un héroe.

Justo cuando pasabamos por la plaza central, un camión de gasolina había perdido el control de los frenos y no podía parar por las insesantes y ruidosos pedidos que ayuda que hacía al tocar la bocina.

Después de ver eso, Izuku me dijo que ahora volvía, con una cara de preocupación extrema, sin perder tiempo al pasar por un arbusto y reaparecer corriendo hacia el utilizando un traje verde oscuro con protecciones de metal y la máscara que utilizó el mismo día que lo salvó de esos matones.

De inmediato, su había sido cubierto por una corriente de rayos verdes y se plantó detrás en el camino, justo detras del camión que habia pasado de largo "¡No dejaré que nadie salga herido!" Decía Izuku antes de apuntale ambos puños a la parte tracera del camión que seguia avanzando "**¡BlackWhip!**" Exclamó Izuku disfrazado liberando en un segundo de retraso un tipo de sustancia negra similar a una telaraña que se fueron estirando velozmente hasta enredarse en el parachoques, clavara sus pies el la calle y comenzara a tirar de ellas mientras era arrastrado por la fuerza del camión.

Izuku estaba apretando los dientes a medida que hacía fuerza para que no se soltará del camión, pero cuando observo adelanté, vio que el camión estaba a punto de chocar contra una chica y su bebé que caminaban por el cruze peatonal, esa imagen de la situación había hecho algo en el, ya que los rayos de su cuerpo se habían intensificado y estaba rompiendo el asfalto con sus pies clavados en la calle.

"**¡Full Crowling: 15%!**" Grito con fuerza al momento de que los rayos hicieron una leve onda de choque, aumentando su agarre y minimizando la velosidad del camión poco a poco, hasta el punto que ya había parado a centímetros de llegar a los tranceuntes. Al término de ese problema, podía observar a Izuku respirando entrecortado con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba sus pies del asfalto, viendo que había dejado una línea de destrucción detrás de el que duró dos cuadras.

Cuando camino hasta la cabina del camionero, le habia preguntado si estaba bien, después de eso… los aplausos al rededor de los tranceuntes no se hizo esperar, ya que todos comenzaron a elogiarlo por su acto arriesgado de heroísmo.

Todo lo que había mostrando en ese tiempo, me había dejado impactado al no sólo saber que el chico que lo salvó tenía habilidades sobrehumanas, sino que también era un héroe.

Cómo asesino a sangre fría durante tres años, los héroes como los Green Lanterns y algún otro ocacional que se metían en los asuntos de los Red Lanterns eran un dolor molesto que no dudaba en eliminarlos de las peores formas posibles… pero estaba vez era diferente… no… no podía pensar o hacer algo horrible contra el… algo… le impedía eso… ¿pero que?

* * *

La tercer y última rutina que acordaron fue algo que no había hecho y estrañaba hacer desde hace tres años… noches de película.

Está era otra cosa que había hecho con Amelia en el pasado, estar sentados juntos en la misma sala y disfrutar de una o dos películas en compañia cuando cae la noche. Durante esas noches no sólo tubo la compania de Izuku, sino también de las seis chicas que había entendido que eran sus amigas… aunque podemos decir 'amigas' entre comillas.

Cabe decir que también descubri que aquel grupo de chicas eran también heorinas, ¿Que como lo descubrió?, Fácil, lo hablan sin cuidado y mostraron algunas sus habilidades en algún momento cuando estaba el presente, cómo era visto como un simple gato no iban a tener cuidado… pero tras saber que una de ellas era en realidad un asqueroso Green Lantern… no hizo nada.

Estos días le trajeron sensaciones que creía haber perdido, sonreír, relajarse, divertirse… disfrutar… estás emociones le hacian una barrera invisible que bloqueaba algún pensamiento negativo para hacerle a alguien… incluso si era un Green Lantern.

Volviendo a la rutina, por más extraño que parezca, las comedias de cualquier tipo eran su género favorito en las películas, y el espectáculo entre esas seis chicas y el peliverde resultó ser su entretenimiento más divertido hasta el momento. Cada una tenía rasgos diferentes, pero tenían algo en común que su buen ojo de gato no podía ignorar y era la forma en que miraban a Izuku.

La peliroja discretamente se acercaba hacia el haciento al joven cuando estaba demaciado centrado en la película.

La chica con suéter amarillo no hacía más que mirar entre inseguridad y vergüenza a Izuku, ocultando varias veces la mitad de su rostro en el suéter.

La que tenía el pelo violeta le clavaba una mirada sensual sin darse cuenta.

La chica de la boina verde no hacía muchos esfuerzos en su mirada, pero no descartaba que trataba de mirarlo discretamente.

La rubia que dormía en el mismo techo que izuku tenía una mirada similar a la pelivioleta, pero de un momento a otro parecía en conflicto por mostrarse así.

Y la morena de estatura alta mostraba una mirada de aprecio algo sutil, antes de centrarse en las partes interesantes de la película donde opinaba con un lenguaje raro que la caracterízaba.

Cabe decir que todo ese acto que se armaban las chicas era para Dexter su programa favorito hasta el momento.

* * *

Después de esos tres días en los cuales fue aceptando su rutina diaria, el día de hoy finalmente le habían quitado todo el vendaje de su cuerpo, decir que se sentía más libre era decir poco, pues estos días le hicieron experimentar experiencias que creía haber olvidado o enterrado en su tormentoso pasado y aún así se nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida.

Pero ahora que se había recuperado definitivamente sus fuerzas… su mente se estanco en qué hacer ahora.

El aún no olvida el objetivo de encontrar su anillo para volver con los otros Red Lanterns y seguir su misión junto a su lider, pero estos días pacíficos no hicieron otra cosa más que aparsiguar esa llama de ira y enojo que había adoptado hasta el punto de haberse olvidado por un momento de su misión... Pero eso lo dejaría para el día siguiente, pues el día de hoy irían Izuku, sus amigas y el a un espectáculo de magia en un gran teatro, cortesía del artista principal que resultó ser el padre de la chica llamada Zee... Veía interesante los trucos e iluciones que hacían los magos.

* * *

**(Teatro Hazam - Metrópolis)**

Nos ubicamos en uno de los lugares en entretenimiento que puedes encontrarte en Metrópolis, El Teatro Hazam.

El teatro es una gran instalación con un escenario y asientos que toman un estilo de arquitectura de la ópera. Aquí se reúnen algunos de los mejores artistas del mundo donde vienen a mostrar al público local su habilidades ya sea en el canto, baile o incluso actos personales como la magia.

Izuku, junto a la campañia de Dexter en su hombro y sus amigas al lado, caminaba por detrás del escenario donde se verían antes del espectáculo para conocer al padre de Zee aprovechando la situación.

¿Que porque Dexter está recostado en el hombro de Izuku cuando ya puede caminar denuevo?, Simple… bueno, no tanto.

Resulta que Dexter se sentía cómodo siendo llevado por alguien más, puede que su orgullo lo haya hecho dudar sobre caminar por el mismo, pero al final un instinto muy ajeno a el lo llevo a la situación vemos ahora.

"¡No puedo creer que nos consiguieras entradas en primera fila, Zee! ¡Siempre quise venir a uno de estos shows de magia tan exclusivos! ¡PERO SOLO PODÍA VERLOS EN LA TELEVISIÓN!" Exclamaba Bárbara súper emocionada alzando los brazos por todas partes como un muñeco mientras avanzaban.

"Si, este lugar solo admite a la gente muy talentosa ya que lo transmiten al aire, el acto de tu padre debe ser impresionante" Agregaba Kara con las manos en los bolsillos viendo lo enorme que era el escenario tras el telar.

"Nunca vine a un lugar como este, todo es tan grande" Dijo Izuku con asombro mirando a todo el personal preparándose en ese escenario tan grande.

"No lo entiendo, nuestra compañera Zee es buena en la brujería, ¿Por qué venimos a un enorme coliceo para observar a otro brujo?" Preguntaba Diana confundida, utilizando su lenguaje de amazona… osea, su lenguaje estancado en la antigüedad griega y asi.

"Jajaja, primero es magia Diana, no brujería; segundo es un teatro, no un bárbaro coliseo de peleas; y tercero, me halagas Diana, encerio… " La mirada de Zee se desilusiono levemente "Pero… mi magia no se compara a la de mi padre que es un mago completo" Respondió la chica al recordar ese detalle.

"Espera, ¿Mago completo? ¿Que es eso?" Pregunto Karen confundida al igual que el resto.

"¿Eh? ¿No sé los mencione?" Pregunto Zee extrañada, sólo para ver a sus amigos con una mirada aún más confundidas, incluso Dexter "Emmm okey, les explicaré rápido ya que estamos casi en los camerinos" Les aviso al momento que cruzaban una puerta, llevándolos a una sala larga con alfombra roja y múltiples puertas con una inscripción en placas cada una, en dónde el personal aún circulaba por todas partes.

"Verán, cuando los usuarios mágicos comienzan a mostrar sus poderes, son dotados con el rango de aprendices, hay en total tres rangos para los magos, el de Aprendiz, el de Experimentado y el de Profecional; yo estoy en el ganso de Mago Experimentado" Les explicaba Zee a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos con el resto detrás de ella escuchándola.

"Pero tú dijiste que tu padre era un mago completó, ¿No eran solo tres rangos?" Pregunto Izuku con la duda en su rostro.

"Eso es porque es un título, un mago completo es aquél que haya demostrado lo suficiente como para superar los tres rangos con creces, dandole el título que los vuelve un mago de categoría donde podrán pensar en sus carreras y utilizar sus habilidades magicas sin restricciones" Terminaba de explicar Zee al llegar al frente de una puerta y tomar la parrilla.

"¿Entonces… hay hechizos que tienes prohibido hacer?" Pregunto Diana.

"Así es… si no eres un mago completo, hacer esos hechizos traerían consecuencias costroficas inesperadas y míticas, ya sea para el usuario que lo realizó… o a los que lo rodean" Comento Zee sombriamente con un brillo violeta en su sombreado rostro, haciendo que que todos quedarán congelados en el lugar con los ojos bien abiertos.

Abriendo la puerta, Zee mostró su sonrisa de siempre "Hola Papi, ya llegamos~" Canturreo la pelimorada entrando a la habitación, siendo que aún sus acompañantes estában en la misma posición congelados.

* * *

**(Camerino Privado - Giovanni John Zatara)**

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se pudo apreciar la apariencia del hombre que se suponía era el padre de de Zee, quien estaba sentado en una silla elegante frente a un espejo rectangular con detalles de caracolas a su alrededor.

Era un hombre de estatura media entre los 37 años de rasgos finos, pelo corto y bien arreglado de color negro, un pequeño bigote de dos piezas y barbilla impecable. Su vestimenta consistía en un conjunto de traje negro, camisa blanca y un corbatín rojo, Galera negra con una cinta blanca, zapatos negros, y para finalizar, una capa roja con cuello decantado.

"Ah, hija mía, me alegra hayan llegado a tiempo, ven y dale un abrazo a este viejo mago" Exclamó el hombre levantándose de su haciendo con los brazos abiertos, recibiendo un abrazo gustoso por parte de Zee.

"Amigos, quiero presentarles a mi padre" Presentó Zee como una anfitriona, haciéndose a un lado para que el hombre mostrará una reverencia con el sombrero en su mano.

"Un gusto Damas, Caballero… y Gato" Dijo con un toque divertido el seño antes de recuperar la postura y colocarse el sombrero "Mi nombre Giovanni Zatara, gracias por presentarse hoy en mi show, espero que disfruten de mi show" Se presentó Giovanni ante los demás.

"Es un placer / Meaw" Respondieron todos ante el saludo del mago.

"Son un grupo bastante colorido, con tan solo verlos puedo notar la amistad que se tienen entre todos a pesar de ser tan diferentes cada uno…"

"Jeje, Gracias señor nosotros…" Pero antes poder terminar, Giovanni lo interrumpe.

"Por ejemplo, aquí tenemos a Barbara Gordon, alias Batgirl, quien porta la energía del grupo cuando salen a combatir el crimen" Comentaba el mago con una sonrisa tranquila, a expensas de las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

"¡Espere…! ¿Como…?" Pero está vez, Barbara es la interrumpida.

"O a Kara Danvers, Alias Supergirl, quien trae la fuerza del equipo con su actitud rebelde, pero con un corazón de oro que protege a sus amigos" Seguía hablando Giovanni.

"¿Qu-Que…?" Exclamó roja la rubia ante el comentario.

"O a Izuku Midoriya, alias Deku, quien trae la habilidad y la astucia elocuente de un joven valiente dispuesto a dejarlo todo en un enfrentamiento" Continuo hablando, señalando a Izuku está vez.

"¡Espere, Espere! ¡¿Qu-Que fue todo eso?! ¿C-Como sabe todo eso de nosotros?!" Exclamó Izuku agitando los brazos alterado, acompañado de la expreción impactada de todos los héroes en la habitación.

"¡Zee! ¡¿Acaso tú le dijiste?!" Pregunto Barbara en el mismo estado que Izuku.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera le conté sobre mi estatus como hero… ¡hmm!" Antes de continuar, Zee se tapo la boca al casi revelarse también.

"Jajajajaja, perdón, perdón, supongo que no debí decir esas cosas así de repente, fue algo involuntario, jajajaja" Se disculpaba el Hombre rascándose la nuca apenado antes de verlos a todos "Verán, mi rango como mago me permite sentir el aura que emanan los seres vivos" Les respondió con simpleza.

"¿Eh? ¿Aura?" Pregunto Karen confusa.

"Verán, el aura es la energía invisible que emana cualquier ser vivo, refoeja como somos en el interior según su forma, por eso se sus actitudes con sólo verlos" Les explico Giovanni.

"¿Y sobre nuestras... Identidades?" Pregunto Diana con sudor en la frente.

"Es la misma respuesta que le dije, sus auras los definen como son, sus auras y las del nuevo grupo de héroes que nació hace un mes son idénticas" Le respondió tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

"Vaya… que habilidad de percepción tan increíble" Susurro Izuku imprecionado.

"E-Espera papá... ¿Entonces sabes que… soy una heroína?" Pregunto algo tímida de lo que su padre diría de eso, no era un padre estricto, pero si un mago estricto en lo que se trataba el uso de la magia... No tenía idea de aquel tipo de percepción en un mago completo.

"Jaja, Zee… si piensas que estoy enojado por el uso de tus poderes como heroína te equivocas, es más, me alegra que les des un uso noble" Las sinceras palabras de su padre sacaron una sonrisa brillante en la maga "Pero…" La mirada cambio a una de regaño "Ten más cuidado de no hacer un escándalo con tus poderes como el desastre de tu galera, ¿Entiendes?"

Ante esa mención, Izuku y Zee pusieron una enorme sonrisa nerviosa tras recordar ese incidente que la pelimorada jura no volver a repetir.

"Bueno, ya va siendo hora de ir a sus asientos en el teatro, el show está a punto de comenzar en unos minutos…" Se volteo para verlos a cada uno "Espero que disfruten del espectáculo y… ¡uh!" Cuando fijó su vista en el gato que traía Izuku en el hombro, recién ahora había notado algo en su aura… algo… quebrado.

El aura que rodeaba al animal era algo que no sabía cómo describir, estaba dividido en dos, una parte de el emanaba un fuerte sentimiento de felicidad… mientras que el otro… observaba una obscuridad intensa y errática que parecía estar en conflicto con el otro lado de felicidad… Está aura era un conflicto interno que nunca antes había visto en un simple animal.

"Papa… ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Zee preocupada al ver a su padre observar a sus amigos con una imprecion repentina.

"Eh… si… estoy… estoy bien…" Le respondió Giovanni recuperándose del shock para ver al chico que traía al animal "Chico, ¿Este es tu gato?" Le pregunto serio para fijarse nuevamente en el felino.

"¿Eh?, Bueno… podría decirse que si, su nombre es Dexter" La respuesta de Izuku causó que el aura feliz de Dexter irradiara, intentado opacar al lado oscuro que persistía por el dominio.

"Después del espectáculo, me gustaría que volvieran a este camerino… ustedes dos nada más" Le pidió serio por primera vez en la charla, eso tomo por sorpresa a todos, sobre todo a Zee que no comprendía aquel pedido de su padre.

"Emma, claro..." Le respondió el peliverde completamente confundido de aquel pedido, teniendo a Dexter en la misma duda por haber la pregunta de si el y el peliverde eran compañeros.

"Grácias, ejem… No se algo de lo sé daban preocupar mucho, es solo una pequeña charla que quisiera tener contigo en privado, una charla entre hombres, jeje" Le dijo para calmar un poco el hambiente con su pregunta tan repentina "Bueno, será mejor que vallan a sus asientos, el show comenzara en breve, nos vemos en el escenario" Se despido el mago de todos, al momento de que salían del camerino y cerraban la puerta para continuar su camino hacia las taquillas del teatro.

"Eso último fue raro…" Comento Diana mientras caminaban.

"Si, ¿Para que te querrá ver el padre de Zee?" Le pregunto Kara al peliverde que estaba en pose pensativa.

"Mmmm… No lo se, no estoy seguro…" Luego miro a Dexter en su hombro que le devolvió la mirada "El había demostrado algo de interés en Dexter cuando me preguntó de el, tal vez se algo relacionado…" Supuso Izuku.

Mientras los demás hablaban de eso, Zee estubo fórmulando en su mente una situación de lo que podría querer su padre con Izuku.

"Charla de hombres… Charla de hombres…" Se repetía Mentalmente tras ocurrirle un posible situación.

* * *

_(Fantasía__ de Zee)_

Vemos cómo su padre tomaba de las manos de Izuku quien traía puesto un traje elegante, mientras eran rodeados por un marco de brillo rosa.

"Caballero Izuku, me gustaría pedirle que cuide muy bien de mi hija, no hay alguien más indicado que tú para hacerla feliz, ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?"

"Claro señor, desde que conocí a su hija tengo guardados estos sentimientos, su elegancia, su belleza, su dulce aroma, su talento, todo de ella hace que me vuelva loco"

"Gracias por tus palabras Izuku… o debería decir… hijo"

Izuku mira hacia adelante y le extiende la mano hacia ella "Tu padre ya nos acepto mi querida Zee, ahora podremos vivir juntos una hermosa vida juntos como Maga y asistente"

_(Fuera de la fantasía)_

* * *

"Hay, por supuesto mi querido asistente, tengamos una vida juntos~" Decía la chica por lo bajo con las manos en sus mejillas rojas y una sonrisa apenada.

Al estar perdida en su fantasía, el resto de sus amigos no se dieron cuenta de su estado y siguieron caminando hasta sus respectivos asientos.

* * *

**(Dos horas después - Camerino Privado)**

Tras el increíble espectaculo de Giovanni, todo el equipo, a excepción de Izuku y Dexter, se fueron cada una a a sus respectivas casas tras ver qué la conversación que tendrían Izuku y Giovanni no les concernia.

"¡El espectáculo fue imprecionante! ¡Zee tenía razón! ¡Su padre tiene una habilidades magicas fuera de lo normal que eh visto!, ¿Tu que crees, Dexter?" Le pregunto Izuku a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos de los camerinos.

"Meaw, Me Meaw" Le respondió el felino con un asentimiento y una sonrisa en sus labios, está experiencia de ver a alguien realizándo trucos alucinantes e imposibles para un sr humano normal… realmente lo disfruto.

"Bueno, ya llegamos" Indico el joven al estar frene a la puerta "Veamos que es lo que quería hablar el señor Zatara" y tras decir eso, abrió la puerta para ingresar al camerino "¿Hola?" Llamo Izuku asomando la cabeza.

"Que bueno que ya están aquí, pasen" Les dijo Giovanni desde su haciendo en el espejo.

"¿De que quería hablar, señor Zatara?" Pregunto Izuku cerrando la puerta.

"Se trata de algo de suma importancia que incumbe a Dexter" Le dijo el mago cambiando a un semolante entre serio y relajado.

"Cierto, usted me había preguntado si el era mi mascota… ¿Es algo grave?" Pregunto nuevamente el joven.

"No lo sé... Para este una respuesta, nescesitare preguntarle algo a Dexter…" Tras decir eso, se levantó de su haciendo y encargó al felino "Joven gato… no eres como el resto de los animales, lo siento en tu aura…" Aquellas palabras pusieron algo nervioso a Dexter "Estás combatiendo entre el una ira impotente y la cálida felicidad… si tú me lo permites, puedo proyectar con mi magia tus sentimientos para que el joven Izuku pueda verlos para deshacer ese conflicto interno…" Está vez la mirada de Dexter fue de asombro tras escuchar esa propisicion "Así que… ¿Me permitirias ayudarte a eliminar ese conflicto?"

Dexter bajo la mirada un momento para pensar, es cierto todo lo que el mago decía, dentro de él se ha desarrollado un conflicto de dos facciones que lo carcomía en silenció, ya que aunque era inevitable su vuelta con los Red Lanterns, esta vida tranquila como cualquier otro animal doméstico le trajo felicidad y un sentimiento relajante que comenzaba a adorar. Quería eliminar ese conflicto para volver a estar en paz, pero no sólo en paz con el mismo… sino con el joven que le salvó la vida.

Volviendo a levantar la cabeza, Dexter lo miro decidido "¡Meaw!" Le respondió con una afirmativa.

"Bien, gracias por tu aprobación…" Giovanni cambio su mirada hacia Izuku "Izuku, ahora mismo te mostraré el tormento interno que sufre Dexter… pase lo que pase… piensa bien lo que sucederá después de verlo" Le indico al joven que parecía perdido en el tema.

¿Tormento interno? ¿Conflictos? ¿Eso tenía Dexter dentro todo este tiempo y no se dió cuenta?… Debía saber… debía saber que era lo que atormentaba a Dexter, de lo contrario, nunca podrá salvarlo de verdad.

"Claro…" Le respondió firme el peliverde.

"De acuerdo…" Tras su confirmación, Giovanni comenzó a mover las manos en el aire, haciendo que su energía mágica de color azul se comenzara a manifestar en sus dedos y comenzara a dibujar en el aire un símbolo extraño de un círculo con una cabeza humana con su cerebro adentro, mientras Dexter se bajaba del hombro del joven y se sentaba en otra silla de la habitación "Izuku, ahora mismo serás transportado a la mente de Dexter dónde verás su tormento… ¿Estás listo?" Pregunto por última vez el mago.

Antes de darle su respuesta, mando una mirada rápida a Dexter quien parecía inseguro de incluso darle la cara… eso fue más que suficiente.

"Lo estoy…" Indico firme y listo para seguir.

Tras verlo, cerró los ojos un momento, antes de volver a abrimos con un intenso brillo azul y los brazos levantados "**¡Quod magicae vires et ex paterna aperire portal traiciendam curaret ut afflictionem interiorem ex hoc nunc locus est!**" Conjuro con una voz resonante, al momento que el símbolo en la habitación comenzara a brillar a un ritmo intencificante, pegando esa misma luz en un rayo hacia los ojos bien abiertos de Izuku.

* * *

**(???)**

Izuku abrió los ojos y comenzó a respirar agitadamente como si se hubiera estado ahogando. Una vez tranquilo, observo su alrededor para ver dónde estaba… pero no había nada.

Se encontraba en un espacio completamente negro y vacío, rodeado de una brumosa capa intangible de humo gris que se movían como nubes. Se paró del suelo, o al menos eso creia ya que no había nada debajo de el, y comenzó a inspeccionar el alrededor.

"¿Que es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy?" Su vos resonó por todo el lugar, encerio era un espacio completamente vacio "¿Acaso esto es…" Miro a la nada "… la mente de Dexter?"

_Click… Ggggggggggg_…

Detrás de Izuku, una luz se hizo presente haciéndolo darse la vuelta.

Frente a él se encontraba una pantalla en estática de cinco veces sus tamaño en el aire "¿Una pantalla?" Dijo confuso, antes de nortar como de la estática se iban formando un grupo de imágenes borrosas "Espera, esas imágenes son…" Estirando inconscientemente su brazo, su cuerpo fue estirado hacia adentró de la pantalla.

* * *

Apareciendo de la nada, Izuku vio que estaba nuevamente en la Plaza Central ya de noche... O al menos eso diría si no fuera por el hecho que unos peatones lo atravesaron como si fuera un fantasma.

"¡Ahhh!" Exclamó tras ser atravesado por esas personas quienes continuaban su camino con tranquilidad "¡¿Que rayos acaba de pasar?!" Exclamó alterado sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero una cosa si tenía clara… está no era su metropolis…

_"Miaw…"_

Izuku volteo a un banco cerca de el, donde estaba una caja en el suelo a la cual se acerco para ver impactado un grupo de cuatro gatitos bebes grises y un pequeño gatito de pelaje azul oscuro con un collar rojo con placa dorada.

Esta era la metrópolis de Dexter en el pasado.

"¿Dexter…?" Impactado, Izuku trato de tocarlo, pero su mano nuevamente fue atravesado "Ahora entiendo… estoy en la mente de Dexter… y este es su recuerdo…" Se reformuló el joven entendiendo ahora donde estaba y porque lo atravesaba todo.

Observo atento el interior de la caja y la gente que pasaba a su lado, parecía que el tiempo iba rápido, uno por uno los gatitos fueron llevados por una personas de buen corazón que pasaban por la plaza… pero el único que no fue llevado fue Dexter.

Cuando la gente lo miraba parecía que alguien iba a tomarlo… pero fue despreciado por el singular color de su pelaje, y no fue una sola vez, persona por persona que se detenía repitió las mismas acciones y lo dejaron de lado o finjian no haberlo visto… eso había entristecido al pequeño gatito que no hacía que mostrar una mirada con deseos de un hogar.

"Dexter…" Susurro Izuku triste ante ese trato sin sentido, ignorarlo o precindir de el solo por el peculiar color de su pelaje azul era completamente egoísta, el era un simple gatito bebé que estaba solo en una caja durante la fría noche… no debería de ser así.

"¿Uh?" Los pensamientos de Izuku fueron interrumpidos al notar como una persona se había parado frente a la caja.

Era una señora de media edad con rasgos algo inflados, su piel era oscura y tenía el cabello marrón suelto quele llegaba hasta los hombros. Vestía un abrigo de piel cubria todo su cuerpo junto a un bolso de mano, guantes blancos y botas marrones.

La señora de arrodilló y vio a los ojos al pequeño gatito azul que la miraba con esos grandes ojos.

_"Dime pequeño… ¿Tienes algun lugar al que ir?"_ Le pregunto al pequeño que solo la seguía mirando con intensidad, como si se comunicará con ella sin palabras "¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?" Le pregunto nuevamente, pero está vez con una sonrisa cariñosa.

El pequeño animal libero un pequeño maullido en afirmación, la señora lo tomo en brazos y noto la placa que tenía en el collar, no tenía algún número o dirección, pero si un nombre.

**"Dexter…"** Pronunció la mujer al leer la única información de la placa _"Es un lindo nombre Dexter, yo me me llamo Amelia… y te prometo que nunca más estarás solo"_ Le dijo dulcemente, causando una sonrisa en el pequeño Dexter.

Izuku estaba viendo atentamente la escena frente a él, este era el momento en que Amelia y Dexter se habían conocido. Esa imagen no hizo más que sacarle una sonrisa a Izuku.

De pronto, todo a su alrededor comenzó a ser cubierto por estática, Izuku estubo alerta ante cualquier cosa, pero se detuvo al ver que la estática comenzó a desaparecer y volvía a estar en ese espacio negro, pero con la única diferencia es que frenge a él se presentaban una serie consecuente de varias imágenes juntas que mostraban la actividades que hacían Amelia y Dexter juntos.

Comer juntos, pasear juntos, reir juntos, ver películas juntos, esas y muchas cosas más mostraban las imágenes a lo largo de la secuencia. Dexter había tenía un hermosa vida al lado de Amelia… al menos hasta el dia de su muerte.

De pronto todas las imágenes se juntaron y formaron una unica pantalla aur mostraba un viejo apartamento en los barrios bajos.

Amelia y un Dexter de un año se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en la cama mientras eran arrullados por la lluvia torrencial que se apreciaba por las ventanas.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar, para abrirse y mostrar a un ladrón con pasamontañas y una bolsa de tela en la espalda. Inmediatamente, el ladrón comenzó a introducir en la bolsa todas al cosas de valor que veía en la casa, causando inconcientemente pequeños ruidos en el proceso.

Tales ruidos fueron a parar a los oídos de Dexter que se levantó somnoliento de la cama para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Asomándose a un lado de la habitación, vio como un extraño estaba llevándose las cosas preciadas de Amelia, no iba a permitir que eso pasará, esos objetos tenían mucho valor para su compañera.

Decidido a proteger las pertenencias de Amelia, con un maullido rápido se lanzó contra el brazo del ladron y comenzó a arañarlo ferozmente.

_"¡Ahhh! ¡Bájate de mi! ¡Suéltame maldito gato!"_ Exclamaba el ladrón sacudiéndose por todo el lugar en un intento de quitárselo de encima.

El ajetreo que causaban comenzó a despertar a Amelia de su sueño _"¿Dexter?"_ Susurro somnolienta.

Dexter dejo a atacarlo y se sujeto fuerte contra brazo izquierdo, traspasando su ropa con las uñas _"¡AH! ¡TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!"_ Exclamó el ladrón arrancando a Dexter de su brazo y lo mando contra el suelo de madera, pero dejando una herida de rasguño sangrante en el "¡Asquerosa rata!"

Click…

Apuntandole con un arma, lo miro enojado _"¡Pagarás por eso!"_ Le dijo quitándole el seguro y colocando su dedo en el gatillo listo para disparar.

_"¡¿Quien está ahí?! ¡¿Eres tú Dexter?!"_ Apareció Amelia en la sala con su bata puesta.

_"¿Uh?"_ Exclamó el ladrón al mirarla, cambiando involuntariamente el objetivo de su disparo.

**¡Pum!**

…

…

…

...

...

La perspectiva del entorno cambio a una serie de imágenes borrosas

La tormenta azotaba los barrios bajos de Metrópolis, acompañados de fuertes estruendos que iluminaban de vez en cuando el oscuro ambiente a su alrededor.

Iluminado por un rayo, las interminables lágrimas del pequeño animal que miraba sentado el cuerpo innerte de Amelia boca abajo, brillaban en su expreción aún atónita por toda la situación de desgracia en tan solo unos segundos…

Si tan solo se hubiera quedó quieto y no habría hecho nada, no estaria sintiendo ese dolor en su corazón ante la perdida de la vida de quien lo salvó de las calles y le dió todo su amor para criarlo.

Todo esto era su culpa...

"Dexter… no sabía que habías pasado por eso…" Dijo Izuku angustiado por lo bajo tras apreciar de frente la razón de la muerte de su dueña… en ese momento debió sufrir un infierno insoportable en su corazón.

La imagen comenzó a tornarse borrosa, hasta formar una nueva imagen, parecía una del día siguiente después del accidente.

Unos policías fuera de la puerta del departamento de Amelia cubrieron la puerta con una cinta amarilla y comenzaban a realizar algunas llamadadas por sus comunicadores.

Dexter estaba intentando desesperadamente entrar al departamento de Amelia para poder estar con ella, pero los policías lo sacaron al creer que era solo un gato callejero ya que no tenía su collar puesto.

_"Meaw… Meaw… ¡Meaw!"__"Lárgate de aquí gato"_ Lo aullentaba con el pie uno de los policías tras tantos aullidos.

Nuevamente la imagen se torno borrosa, haciendo un salto de tiempo hasta detenerse, enfocándose en un Dexter despeinado y sucio vagando por la calle. Desde haber sido corrido de su propio hogar, no había tenido más obación que buscar un nuevo hogar.

Camino minutos, horas, incluso días... Pero no encontró nuevo hogar.

_"Hola gatito, ¿Cómo estás?"_ Detrás de Dexter, un grupo de adolescentes con aspecto rebelde se pararon detrás de el con una sonrisa siniestras _"Dime… ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?"_ Pregunto el líder intensificando su sonrisa.

"No puede ser… son ellos… ¡son los mismo adolecentes que abusaron de Dexter hasta casi matarlo!" Exclamó Izuku tras nortar efectivamente que eran los mismos que casi matan a Dexter hace más de dos semanas.

Tomándolo desprevenido, Dexter fue agarrado por los gemelos del grupo y lo metieron en un bolsa de basura quien puso resistencia, tratando de salir desesperadamente… pero a continuación la imagen cambio a una escena fuerte.

Al instante todos los del grupo tomaron unos palos del suelo y comenzaron a golpear sin piedad al desprevenido animal que no hacía otra cosa que maullar sin cesar por el dolor del intenso maltrato.

Tras varios minutos, lo jóvenes tomaron la magullada bolsa y la tiraron a un contenedor de basura para suelo irse muy felices de la diversión que habían tenido.

A duras penas, Dexter salía de la bolsa completamente golpeado con un moretón en el ojo y sangre en su frente. Callo pesado al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarse unos centímetros por el suelo, hasta que sus fuerzas lo abandonaron e hizo lo único que podía hacer en este momento… llorar.

Lo había perdido todo en un lapso de tiempo demaciado rápido, su casa, su amiga… su vida… todo lo perdió.

Sentia irá, ira hacia los insensibles y asquerosos humanos que le quitaron toda su vida como si nada, deseaba venganza, quería hacer justicia por el y por amelia… Queria derramar sangre.

Del cielo nocturno, una luz roja centelleo un par de veces antes de convertirse en una estrella fugaz.

"**Haz sido elegido**…"

Dexter abrió los ojos al escuchar una voz sonora frente a él.

"**Por la llama de la ira y la venganza**…"

Lo único que vio frente a él, fue un anillo flotante de color rojo con un símbolo similar a una H.

"**Toma este anillo, y podrás derramar tu justicia sobre las inútiles criaturas que te lastimaron… únete a los Red Lanterns y ayuda cumplir nuestra misión**" Pronunció el anillo flotante que iluminaba su rostro lleno de lastimas y heridas.

"Espera… ese anillo se parece al de Jess... Pero este es rojo… ¿Que está pasando?" Decía Izuku nuevamente confundo de lo que estaba pasando.

Con su rostro magullado y respiración constante, había tomado una decisión. Lentamente extendió su cola, e introdujo el anillo en el…

"**Bienvenido a los Red Lanterns… Dex-Starr**"

Tras esas últimas palabras, la imagen se apagó, volviendo a ese espacio negro de antes.

"¿Que acaba de…?"

Sin poder terminar su comentario, Izuku fue sorprendido al verse completamente rodeado en todo ese espacio negro con una infinidad de pantallas pequeñas que comenzaron a prenderse… sólo para mostrar mostrar incontables escenas de horror.

Desastres descomunales, genocidios en maza, completa destrucción a ciudades, torturas, peleas y mucha sangré mostraban cada una, teniendo como protagonista a Dexter quien utilizaba ese anillo, y un traje color rojo y negro.

Izuku no sabia como sentirse, estaba atónito ante cada imagen que pasaba, cada vida que era arrebatada, cada civilización devastada, no hacían más que dejarlo estático en su lugar… Dexter era un asesino intergaláctico.

Bajo la cabeza tras no querer seguir viendo esa masacre, ya sentía náuseas de tan solo escuchar todo lo que sucedía. Entonces estaba siendo usado… usado como alguien desechables que cuida sus heridas para estar sano y volver a causar todo lo que acaba de ver…

"Dexter… Me engañaste…" Pensó Izuku cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños con intensidad con tal de aguantar el peso que ahora mismo sentía.

Pero… algo extraño sucedió...

Con sus ojos cerrados, podia sentir una luz, así que los abrió y observo que la zona de oscuridad estaba siendo consumida por un manto de color blanco, transformando las imágenes de las pantallas a unas que reconoció al instante de verlas… su tiempo juntos.

Cada imagen de una horrible situación era reemplazada por algún recuerdo hermoso que tuvieron el y Dexter juntos en estos días de recuperación, incluyendo el momento en que lo salvaba del abuso que sufrió otra vez por esos matones de los barrios bajos.

Izuku dejo ese semblante doloroso y lo cambio por unos de asombro, cada experiencia que pasaron, cada tiempo en el que estubo durante su recuperación, cada momento divertido, cada sonrisa… era real… todo eso era real… Dexter fue real con el.

"¿Este era tormento interno que tenias? ¿El peso de ser un asesino… que estaba en conflicto con redimirse… tras revivir lo que era ser normal?" Le preguntaba al cielo blanco, al momento que varias luces comenzaban a emanara del suelo.

"Ya tomé mi decisión..." Cerró con tranquilidad los ojos, justo cuando la intensidad de las luces aumento hasta cubrir todo el paisaje.

* * *

"¡Meaw!" Exclamó Dexter de la impreción tras ser abrazado por izuku quien estaba arrodillado con un tenue brillo blanco a su alrededor.

"Te perdono por todo… Dexter" Le susurro al oido con los ojos cerrados y lágrimas corriendo por el sin soltar el agarre que le ponía "Juro que ya no estarás solo… nunca más… lo prometo…"

El felino agrando más sus ojos, incapaz de contener las lágrimas que estaban de el. Saco una pata, la coloco en el hombro de Izuku y recostó su cabeza en el cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras seguía soltando lágrimas sin parar tras conseguir el perdón y la aceptación de su nuevo compañero… estaba feliz.

Mientras tanto, Giovanni observaba el aura de Dexter, viendo que su parte oscura se desintegraba y su lado luminoso lo cubrió en su totalidad, fusionándose con el aura del joven haciéndola más intensa. Eso saco una sonrisa en el mago que veía la escena frente a él.

"Con esto hecho, tus demonios internos desaparecierón… ahora si eres libre… Dexter" Pronunció Giovanni, dando por terminado el ciclo de ira que lo carcomía.

Esta noche... Un Red Lantern se redimió de sus actos y encontró nuevamente la felicidad.

* * *

9240 palabras

Bueno, con este capítulo voy comenzando el año.

Estén atentos este mes para saber de la tercer y última parte donde traerá la pelea definitiva que cerrará este especial de Dex-Star.

Espero que les haya gustado. Porfavor dejen sus likes y sus comentarios por aquí abajo, ya que por todos ustedes mi queridos lectores, es la razón por la que yo escribo ;)

_¡Hasta la próxima a todos!_

_¡Ryu Shiro se despide desea deseándole un feliz año nuevo a todos!_


	12. Cortos 1

_¡¿Que onda, Que onda amigos?!_

_¡Aquí les saluda su buen amigo Ryu Shiro con una nueva sección del fic!_

Seguro se estarán preguntando, ¿Que onda con ese Título y Por qué no está el capítulo que continuaría al anterior?

Bueno, hace un tiempo (y recientemente) he recibido algunos comentarios de ideas o preguntas sobre si pondré algunos cortos, así que decidi traerles hoy esto, unos pequeños cortos de "Héroe de Intercambio" que interrumpe la historia principal un momento, así como en el relleno de los animes.

Cada cierto tiempo entre capitulos, iré subiendo de dos a tres cortos que contaran historias que sucedieron en la historia hasta el momento, pero que no se mostró hasta este momento

Espero que les guste ;)

* * *

#**LuchaDeLibertad (Sugerido por pyro22333)**

* * *

Después de haber vencido a Livewire en el escenario, Izuku decidió tomar un merecido descanso para recuperarse de las quemaduras y otros dolores físicos.

En cuanto a las chicas…

* * *

**(Dulce Justicia - Guarida) **

"Estoy aburridaaaaaaaaa~" Se quejaba Kara recostada cabeza abajo en el sillón puf, acompañada de los suspiros del resto de las chicas reparadas en sus respectivos lugares en alguna pose similar.

Debido a que Izuku se había quedado en la casa para recuperarse, y convencer a los señores Danvers que había sido un accidente todo lo que le pasó, ninguna de las chicas del equipo se sentía con ansias de salir, sería egoísta de sus partes ir a divertirse cuando él estaba herido.

"Yo también estoy aburrida, pero no sería bueno de nuestra parte divertirnos con Izuku en ese estado…" Comentaba Jess en el sillón con la barbilla apoyada en el antebrazo.

"Cierto, es muy descortés para alguien tan educada como yo" Agrego Zee cruzada de piernas viendose en el espejo en busca de algún desperfecto.

"Y yo que pensé que me gustaba no hacer nada…" Decía Karen sentada en el sofá con el mentón entre sus manos.

"Ahhhhhh…" Se quejaba Barbara desgranada con una expreción apagada, incluso ella no sabía con que desaburrirse.

"¡Compañeras!" Exclamó Diana con una pose heroica apoyando una pierna en el sillón y una misteriosa iluminación m ella "Se que no nos sentimos en ánimos para celebrar sin nuestro camarada hombre... ¡Pero no debemos estar así!, Nosotras somos más fuertes que cualquier falta de entretenimiento… ¡POR ESO YO PROCLAMO QUE…!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, ya detente Diana, tus discursos sobre heroísmo amazonico me aburren aún maaaaas" Interrumpió Kara sin ánimos.

Ante eso, Diana se desinfló hasta recostarse de panza sobre el sillón, liberando un suspiró unisono de rendición al igual que el resto.

Ojeando su teléfono, Bárbaro de pronto tubo una idea.

"Oigan chicas…" Apenas capto la atención de su equipo "Díganme, ¿No tienen curiosidad de cómo era Izuku hace un año?" Pregunto con media sonrisa, atrapando el interés de las chicas.

"¿Izuku hace un año? ¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Kara confundida.

"Bueno, digamos que hace unos días estube investigando algo de la red de Japón y pude filtrar un vídeo de algo llamado 'Festival Deportivo' y parece que Izuku está en el, esto es de hace un año" Les dijo la pelirroja mostrándoles su teléfono con el traductor activado.

"Festival deportivo, Actividad de tres fases deportivas dónde los de primer año participan y demuestran sus progresos utilizando sus Quirks… ¿Que es un Quirk?" Pregunto Jess al ver el teléfono de la chica.

"Significa capricho, al parecer allá en Japón se les conoce a los superpoderes como Quirks, Izuku nos había contado de eso en algún momento" Le explico la peliroja antes de pasar al video "El audio del vídeo está en japonés… y aunque yo puedo entenderlo gracias a mis increíbles conocimientos de otras lenguas…" Decía sonriendo con orgullo "Ustedes no entenderán nada" Termino de decirles.

"Bueno, eso no será un problema…" Dijo Zee al momento de que sacaba su varita y creo un halo de magia rosa que se extendió al de todas"¡linguam interpretari!" Exclamó la maga haciendo que el halo de extendiera como un domo intangible, para luego desaparecer.

"¿Que acaba de pasar?" Pregunto Diana sin entender.

"Acabo de hacer un hechizo que nos permitirá entender cualquier idioma conosido por el hombre, ahora sí podremos entender el idioma japonés" Aclaro con una sonrisa guardando la varita dentro de su ropa.

"¡Eso es increíble!, Ahora solo denme un segundo que comprimidos el vídeo para poder proyectarlo en el servidor de la tele de la guarida para tener más comodidad de ver el vídeo que no sea desde el ángulo de nuestros teléfonos" Decía Barbara en su tono acelerado tecleando como loca su celular, mientras todas se acomodaban en sus lugares frente a la pantalla "Y… ¡Listo!"

Tras decir eso, la tele de la guarida se prendió automáticamente para mostrar un cuadrilátero en medio de un estadio.

"¡Un coliceo!" Exclamó Diana emocionada.

"Es un estadio, Diana" Corrigió Kara cruzada de brazos.

La imagen se dividió en dos cuando comenzaron a anunciar a los siguientes participantes, los cuales fueron Izuku y un chico serio con el pelo mitad rojo y blanco.

"Un momento, ¿Acaso van a pelear? ¿Que no era un festival deportivo?" Pregunto Zee al ver detenidamente cuando ambos chicos se pusieron en pose.

"Bueno, es Japón, allá las cosas son muy diferentes que aqui" Comento Kara con una sonrisa al ver que esto se había puesto más interesante.

Una vez cada la señal, el combate comenzo.

* * *

"Aquí voy…" Dijo serio Todoroki lanzando un gran pilar de hielo hacia Izuku al pisar el suelo con fuerza.

Apretando los dientes, Izuku comenzó a flexionar su dedo contra el pulgar hacia el pilar "**¡Delaware Smash!**" Exclamó al momento de liberar su dedo provocando una gran onda de choque la cual hiso trisas dicho pilar de hielo.

Dicha onda expansiva, casi hiso que Todoroki saliera volando, de no ser, porque antes creo una columna de hielo detrás de el para detener su avance.

Pero las personas en las gradas sintieron el gran aire, el cual combinado con el hielo, dio como resultado una ventisca helada menor.

Pero la potencia del ataque no era lo que comenzó a conmocionar al público… sino por su dedo índice que en el proceso de había destrozado.

* * *

Las chicas se sorprendieron en grande al ver esa escena y escuchar en audio claro aquel sonido del hueso romperse que las estremeció.

"¿El... acaba de romperse un dedo… utilizando una de sus técnicas?" Dijo Karen atónita al verlo usar su poder.

"Pero… esa técnica la ha estado utilizando en cada enfrentamiento que tuvimos…" Decía Diana confundida, pero en el mismo estado que Karen.

"Tal vez… este es lo que nos contó cuando nos conocimos, había mencionado que su cuerpo no soportaba todo su poder" Comento Jess tras recordar ese hecho, haciendo que el resto asistiera recordando también ese detalle.

* * *

Aún tomandose de la mano, vio el muro de hielo detrás de su contrincante "Todoroki acostumbra siempre atacar a distancia, pero con el espacio reducido de la plataforma tiene un muro de hielo detrás de el evitar salir con facilidad… Debo encontrar una apertura y aprovechar la oportunidad" Se formulo Izuku esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

Continuando con su asalto, Todoroki lanzo una nueva columna de hielo hacia Izuku.

El peliverde se alertó y volvió a apretar los dientes con fuerza, al momento de flexionar su dedo medio con el pulgar liberando otra onda de viento violenta que destrozó el ataque y de paso su dedo.

Todoroki inicio al instante el ataque, haciendo que Izuku se volviera defender con una onda de choque fracturandose otro de sus dedos.

Se podía apreciar el dolor en su rostro por el sudor de su esfuerzo en mantenerse en su lugar, su contrincante era alguien a quien no podía dejarse alcanzar por uno de sus ataques, así que por el momento de defendería hasta encontrar una oportunidad de atacar de cerca.

Cansado de no haber conectado sus ataques, Todoroki produjo está vez una ola masiva de hielo que arremetía hacia el impactado peliverde.

* * *

"¡Eso es demaciado grande! ¡Lo va a aplastar!" Exclamó Karen extremadamente preocupada junto al resto que estaban en las mismas.

* * *

"¡Maldición!" Grito Izuku de frustración anda de flexionar está vez todo su puño que fue cubierto por la energía del One For All.

"**¡DETROID SMASH!**" Exclamó fuerte conectando un puñetazo hacia la ola frente a él y destrozarla en miles de cristales de hielo ante su imprecionado contrincante que estaba viendo fijamente como el brazo de Izuku colgaba totalmente destrozado con un tono hematomado de color vordo.

* * *

"Santo cielo, no puedo verlo…" Dijo Zee apartando la mirada incapaz de ver cómo Izuku se estaba rompiendo el mismo

"Ni siquiera una guerrera amazonica llegaría tan lejos para hacer eso" Comento Diana impactada de lo que estaba viendo.

"Por dios, ¿Enserio ese es el mismo poder que ha estado utilizando todo este tiempo?" Se pregunto Kara tratando de no mostrar su angustia.

* * *

"Agh, rayos... Ya no puedo usar este brazo" Se quejo Izuku al ver su brazo derecho inutilizado, antes de fijarse en su oponente que mostraba una mirada fría "No puedo seguir defendiéndome… ¡Nesesito atacar!" Dijo antes de comenzar a correr hacia el.

Viendolo acercarce, Todoroki copio sus acciones y se impulso en su hielo de frente, dónde tomo desprevenido al peliverde por la velocidad en la que se plantó frente a él.

"Esto termina aquí..." Indico al momento de estirar su mano hacia el brazo izquierdo desprevenido de Izuku que comenzó a congelarse en cámara lenta.

"¡No! ¡No puedo dejarme ganar asi!" Dijo Izuku que en desesperación formó como sumo esfuerzo un puño con el brazo derecho "**¡SMASH!**" Exclamó destrozando el hielo que comenzaba a cubrirlo y conectando un fuerte golpe al estómago de Todoroki que lo lanzó varios metros, antes de que colocará una barrera de hielo detrás de el para frenar su caida por poco.

"¡AHHHGGGGG!" Grito Izuku de dolor por el intenso dolor de su brazo roto que se había oscurecido más, hasta el punto de que casi no se veía el color de su sangre correr por el brazo.

* * *

"¡¿Que rayos estás haciendo, Nerd?! ¡Deja de lastimarte de esa forma! ¡¿Por qué continúas?!" Dejando de lado de tapadera, Exclamó Kara sujetándose de la pantalla con desesperación al no entender por qué se seguía lastimando sin cesar.

* * *

"Esto se acabó, ya no estás en condiciones de continuar…" Le decía Todoroki observando la severa lesión del su brazo derecho y restos de su congelamiento en el izquierdo.

"No me pienso rendir… hasta que dejes de odiarte…" Le respondió en un susurro que lo confundío.

* * *

Todas escucharon con antención lo que decía.

* * *

"todos han luchado usando todo su poder…para ganar y estar cada vez más cerca de sus sueños… Para llegar a ser los mejores…" Todos escuchaban con atención las palabras de Izuku "…y aunque sería una ofensa si hago esto también… no pienso usar todo mi poder... ¡SI MI OPONENTE NO HACE LO MISMO! " En eso, cerro con fuerza su puño izquierdo "¡ASI QUE VEN A MÍ, DANDO TODO LO QUE TIENES!"

Algo había sucedido dentro de Todoroki, se había quedó estático varios segundos tras las últimas palabras de Izuku.

**_¡_****_FWOOOSH!_**

Una gran llamarada apareció de la nada frente a Izuku sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores.

Izuku cubriéndose con su brazo, observo con satisfacción y sudor en su rostro como Todoroki había prendido de fuego todo su lado izquierdo, todo mientras mostraba por primera vez una sonrisa.

"Aunque quieres ganar…" Dijo Todoroki en medio del fuego que salía de su lado Izquierdo "Te detienes para ayudar a tu enemigo… ¿Que clase de persona eres?" Le pregunto sonriente.

* * *

"¿Ayudar?… ¿Lo estaba… ayudando?" Preguntaba Diana sin comprender lo que trataba de decir.

"Yo tampoco entiendo…" Acompaño Jess.

"Yo creo que voy entendiendo" Dijo Bárbara mirando fijamente la pantalla, llamado la atención de sus amigas.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso, Barbara?, Ese idiota se lastimaba solo para ganar un tonto combate" Le decía Kara con el seño fruncido.

"Bueno… cuando encontré el vídeo, leí los comentarios de los que parecían conocer a ese Todoroki… Al parecer posee el poder del fuego por parte de su padre, pero fue maltratado y llevado al límite por el para que cumpliera sus ambiciones, así que decidió no usar nunca su fuego, pero eso significaba…" Antes de continuar, Diana comenzó a comprender a dónde iba.

"Que no peleaba con todo su poder al tener un conflicto interno consigo mismo" Completo lo que diría su amiga, dejando en claro a sus amigas el por qué.

"Cómo son compañeros de la misma clase, Izuku no podía ganar contra alguien que estaba sufriendo por dentro… por eso hizo lo que dice ser con toda seguridad…" Decía Barbara con una ligera sonrisa sabiendo lo que diría.

* * *

Izuku solo le sonrió con una mirada desafiante.

-Eso eso porqué… ¡QUIERO SER UN HÉROE!" Exclamó comenzando a ser cubierto por una intensa brisa que meneaba su brazo maltrecho.

Mientras que en las gradas, Endeavor sonrio.

"¡SHOTO! ¡¿Finalmente te has aceptado?! ¡GENIAL! ¡Todo comienza a partir de aquí!, Con mi sangre, seras capaz de sobrepasarme... ¡Cumplirás mi deseo! "Decia mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el borde de las gradas para ver mejor la pelea, y ver a su hijo.

* * *

"Yyyyyyy, ese es su padre… el héroe número 1 en Japon" Dijo Barbara presentándolo con el brazo extendido.

"Vaya… ese viejo si que tiene cara de villano de caricatura, bigote y patillas, el juego completo" Comento Kara en burla de brazos cruzados, sacando algunas risas entre las presentes.

* * *

Ignorando las palabras de su progenitor, seguía mirando al frente"¡De acuerdo… usaré todo mi poder para derrotarte! ¡Acabemos con esto de un solo ataque, Midoriya!" Le gritó manteniéndo aún esa misma sonrisa.

"¡De acuerdo!" Le respondió con fuerza razgando la parte superior de su uniforme destrozado por el hielo.

Desde ambos lados del cuadrilátero, comenzó a sentirse una intensa presión mientras cada uno se concentraba. Todoroki comenzó a emanara una intensa aura llameante/Helada desde ambos lados de su cuerpo, mientras que Izuku era cubierto por una aura electrizante de color rojo y verde con su brazo helado y herido formando unos puños.

"¡Midnight si siguen así será muy malo!" Dijo Cementos mientras se preparaba para crear una barrera para contener a los dos.

"¡Sus cuerpos no lo soportaran!" Exclamo Midnight sería entendiendo lo que pasaría y rasgo una de sus mangas del traje liberando el gas somnífero.

De la derecha de Todoroki salieron disparadas una gran cantidad de pilares de hielo en dirección a Izuku.

**_¡ZOOM!_**

Pero este solo corrió lo más rápido posible para luego dar un salto para ir disparado hacia Todoroki eludiendo el hielo con su puño cubierto por un aura centellante de rojo y verde.

"¡Le daré con todo lo que tengo!" Dijo Izuku estando cerca de su oponente.

Después de haber esquivado su hielo, Todoroki dio uso de su izquierda creando una gran cantidad de fuego que lo cubrió en una cúpula, derritiendo el hielo hasta hacerlo vapor.

"Midoriya…" Dijo Todoroki mientras se preparaba para lanzar una gran columna de fuego hacia Izuku que se acercaba con su ataque "Gracias…"

**"¡DETROIT SMASH!"**

**"¡INFERNO STORM!"**

Pero antes de que pasara el choque...

**_¡BLUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

Un conjunto de seis barreras de cemento aparecieron enfrente de ambos, creando una gran explosión la cual hiso que las barreras se destruyeran y crearan una gran onda de choque polvo y viento que hiso que muchos tuvieran que sostenerse de sus asientos para evitar salir volando, incluso la cámara que trabaja estaba temblando sin parar.

* * *

"Woooooojojojojojo… ¡ESO FUE ASOMBROSO!" Exclamó Kara al ver la explosión de poder que arraso con todo el campo.

* * *

Una vez que la neblina se dispersó, todos vieron sorprendidos el resultado.

Todoroki estaba de pie en su mismo sitio con una respiración latente y parte de su camisa del uniforme quemada en la parte izquierda por el gran uso de fuego en él.

En cambio, Izuku se encontraba incrustado en las paredes fuera del cuadrilátero con su cabello cubriendo su rostro inconciente.

Dando por terminada la pelea… Todoroki fue nombrado ganador.

* * *

"Wow… el vídeo estubo increíble" Dijo Kara acomodandose en el sillón "Fue lo suficientemente increíble para desaburrirme"

"Aunque no apoye la violencia que acabo de ver… debo admitir que fue interesante" Admitió Jess.

"Aún así... Realmente no me esperaba ver cómo era Izuku hace un año... Se nota que ha cambiado" Dijo Barbara recostada en el antebrazo del sillón de forma reflectiva, siendo acompañada por Karen.

"Así es, pensar que su poder era capaz de destrozar su cuerpo si no lo controla bien… me da algo de miedo que le pase eso mientras esté con nosotras" Expuso Karen su preocupación.

"Bueno… no creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto, nuestro camarada a demostrado una excepcional muestra de control durante sus batallas, no veo el motivo de preocuparnos" Agrego Diana, tranquilizando a sus amigas con esas palabras. Era cierto, Izuku había dicho que no podía controlar todo su poder, pero se esmeraba en cada oportunidad para mejorar el control de su poder y así no lastimarse a si mismo como lo hacía antes.

"Saben chicas, después de ver esto se me abrió el apetito, ¿Que les parece si vamos a dulce justicia?" Pregunto Zee levantándose de su asiento "Tambien podríamos conseguir algo delicioso para nuestro querido compañero" Agrego con su típica sonrisa a las chicas.

"¡Gran idea, Me apunto! ¡Tengo ganas de un especial de Choco-Sunday" Exclamó Barbara con sus energías de siempre.

Una vez que cada uno dió su veredicto, comenzaron a salir por el pasaje de la guarida, siendo Zee la última en quedarse ya que tenía la mirada sonrojada y una sonrisa sensual.

¿Que por que estába sonrojada?, Simple.

Le había sacado discretamente una foto a Izuku cuando se arrancó el uniforme y no podía dejar de sonrojarse hasta que lo puso de fondo de pantalla y se fue a alcanzar al resto.

* * *

#**SuperAprovechada (Sugerido por madarina)**

* * *

Con gran pesar, Kara comenzó a abrir los ojos al sentir que se encontraba recostada sobre su cama. Tenía una toalla mojada en la cabeza y un par de vendas en el rostro. Cuando su vista se fue aclarando, pudo ver que su equipo estaba frente a ella con preocupación en sus caras.

"¿Ehhhh…?¿Que...? ¿Que pasó?" Preguntó cansada frotándose la cabeza adolorida.

"Izuku y tu derrotaron al villano Metallo y recibiste una fuerte explosión de Kriptonita cuando lo vencieron, al parecer decia encerio eso de que podia enfrentarse a Superman... pero no te preocupes, te trajimos a casa y ya tratamos tus heridas" Informo Diana con una sonrisa tranquila.

"Según mi anillo ya no hay Kryptonita en su sistema, aunque deberías tomarte las cosas con calma por unos días para evitar algun posible malestar" Le dijo Jessica mostrando su análisis de ella.

"También te hicimos un poco de sopa de pollo para que te sientas mejor" Indico Karen colocando un tazón de sopa caliente en la mesa de noche de Kara.

"Y si nos necesita, estamos a una llamada de distancia" Dijo Barbara tendiéndole el teléfono al lado de su almohada.

"Pero por el momento, estarás bajo el cuidado de tu enfermero personal, Izuku Midoriya" Dio Zatanna, empujando a Izuku hacia adelante haciendo que Kara se sonrojara al instante al darse cuenta de que Izuku estaría al tanto de todos sus cuidados… TODOS sus cuidados.

"¿Y por qué no pueden ser ustedes mis enfermeras?" Preguntó débilmente Kara cubriéndose el la mitad de su sonrojado rostro con la manta.

"Porque todavía estamos de servicio para ayudar en el desastre de la batalla contra Metallo" Le indico Diana con una pose firme y ojos cerrados.

"Además, Izuku dijo que era su plan lo que te puso asi, así que pensó que debería asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos" Dijo Zatanna mientras Izuku miraba avergonzado a un lado rascándose la nuca.

"Te pido perdón denuevo Kara, de haber sabido que Metallo tenía un trozo de Kriptonita como fuente de energía, no te abría pedido que lo retubieras para poder atacar su núcleo... en verdad lo siento" Dijo Izuku mientras inclinaba la cabeza en forma de disculpa y un tono arrepentido… Kara y el resto del equipo solo pensaron una cosa.

"_Que adorable_…" Pensaron al unisono.

"Los dejaremos para que se sientan cómodos, nos vemos más tarde~" Les dijo Zatanna antes de empujar al resto de las chicas fuera de la habitación y cerrar la puerta, dejando solos a Izuku y Kara en la habitación.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación, lo cual era raro ya que se habían acostumbrado a compartir habitación a costas de las quejas de Kara y el nerviosismo de Izuku.

Ni el ni ella hacían contacto visual, no se atrevían. Estaba claro que tenían tensión entre ellos, y Kara estaba muy segura de que no era solo por el plan fallido al ser absorbida por la explosión, no. Desde que ella le había plantado un beso en la mejilla después de haberle ganado Gatúbela la noche anterior, sintió ganas de explotar tan pronto como estuvieron juntos y completamente solos… un simple beso en la mejilla la estaba alterando, no se lo podía creer.

"Emmm… Kara..." Comenzó Izuku rompiendo el incómodo silencio t sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Q-Qué sucede…?" Kara respondió rápidamente levantando las sábanas para cubrirse la vergüenza del rostro.

"¿Quieres la sopa ahora… o más tarde?" Le preguntó señalando el plato de sopa caliente en su mueble.

"S-Sí... la comeré ahora... gracias" Le respondió Kara un poco más calmada estirando sus brazos para tomar el tazon, pero tan pronto como lo alcanzó, hizo una mueca de dolor antes de tomarse ambos hombros, acabará de sentir como si dos agujas se hubieran clavado en sus brazos… o al menos algo así, no estaba segura por su piel de hierro.

"Ten…"

Dejando el dolor punzante un momento, Kara observó frente a ella la cuchara de la sopa sostenida por un preocupado Izuku.

"Aún te estás recuperando, no debes esforzarte…" Le decía Izuku con preocupación, ladrando la cabeza a un lado "Yo... se que no te gusta depender de los demás… Pero hasta entonces, deja que te ayude Kara, ¿okey?" Culminó con una sonrisa sincera fuera de todo nerviosismo en su mirar.

Kara miro hacia abajo intentado ocultar su crecíente sonrojó, sólo el la podía poner en ese estado con tales palabras.

Levantado la mirada, cerró los ojos, abrio la boca y acepto su ayuda para alimentarse. No saboreó gran parte de la sopa dada su situación a actual, detestaba sentirse así, tan débil e indefensa ante alguien… Pero por alguna razón, lo toleró solamente porque era con Izuku, aún así, Kara guardó silencio y continuo con su sopa.

Izuku pudo notar que no lo estaba disfrutando, el sabía bien que ella no quería ser dependiente de sus paderes, de él o de alguien más... El entendia el sentimiento.

"Kara, si necesitas algo, solo dímelo, no hay necesidad de sentirse avergonzada" Le recordó Izuku haciendo que se ruborizara.

"De... De acuerdo, lo haré… ¡Pe-Pero no porque me guste o algo! ¡¿Te quedó claro, Nerd?! " Exclamo la rubia manteniendo el contacto visual al mínimo y una actitud tsundere que resultaba adorable en una chica tan rebelde "Por cierto... Gracias..." Agrego al final, haciendo sonreír al joven.

Izuku retiró la toalla mojada de la cabeza de Kara, tomó el tazón vacío de sopa y salió de la habitación para dejar que descanse.

Una vez que Izuku se fue, Kara se dejó caer en su cama y se sonrojó alocadamente. Se cubrió la cara con la sábana, mientras su mente se precipitaba con sus pensamientos embarazosos.

"¿Por qué?, Maldita sea, ¿por queeeeeeee…?" Se preguntó Kara a sí misma queriendo meterse dentro de un agujero en la tierra y no mostrar su rostro nunca más ante esa imagen de ella tan débil ante su compañero "¿Por qué no fueron las otras chicas las que me cuidaran?, No voy a durar ni dos días de esta forma, no importa cuánto me gustaría tener a Izuku a mi… entera… disposición" Comenzó a nivelar su tono al comenzar a remplantearse sus palabras, dándose cuenta de que esta situación podría funcionar a su favor.

Lentamente comenzó a embosar una sonrisa traviesa "Ohjojo, esto podría no ser tan malo como lo tenía pensado" Dijo Kara sin borrar es sonrisa en su rostro "Quizás disfrute de su compañía… atendiendome todo el tiempo"

* * *

Durante todo el día de hoy, Kara no lo había desperdiciado solo acostada en la cama. Con las cantidades de cuidados que nesesitaba, Izuku tubo un arduo Lavor durante ese día por las peticiones de su amiga.

Le había pedido que la llevara al baño, mientras la llevaban al estilo nupcial y sintiera cada curba de la figura de Kara. Le daba de comer el mismo todo lo que ella pedia y, exagerando sus leciones, le habia pedía que le diera un masaje en sus pies, en los cuales el pobre Izuku casi se desmaya de la vergüenza cuando ella le mostró sus torneadas piernas durante todo su labor.

Todo repitiéndose varias veces en ese mismo día.

* * *

Llegando la noche, Kara tenía ganas de seguir haciendo esa rutina por al menos una semana mas, sentirse cuidada y atendida por Izuku había sido una experiencia relajante y entretenida… sobre todo entretenida.

Poniéndose sus abrigos, los señores Danvers abrieron la puerta para salir del departamento.

"Saldremos un rato, solo llámenos si necesita algo" Le dijo el Sr. Danvers a Izuku quien estaba parado en el marco de la puerta

"La cena está en la cocina, todo lo que necesitas es recalentarla" Le dijo la señora Danvers.

"No se preocupen, cuidaré de Kara en su ausencia" Les indico Izuku antes de que los padres anfitriones siguieran su camino.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Izuku escuchó algo que había temido.

"Oh Izuku… ¿Podrías venir aquí…?" Lo llamó Kara debilmente desde su habitación.

Izuku se desplomó con un suspiró un instante, antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Kara. Se preguntó qué tipo de favor le pediría esta vez, así ya podría terminar y descansar finalmente, no había parado en ningún momento del dia.

Abrió la puerta esperando que Kara descansara en su cama, y tenía razón. Kara se encontraba tomando se las sábanas con una expreción débil… eso no significo nada bueno.

"Hola Kara, emmm... ¿Nesesitas algo?" Le pregunto algo inseguro.

"En realidad… si… ¿Crees que podrias… darme un masaje?" Le pidió Kara débilmente.

Izuku suspiro y fue a centrarse al final de la cama para prepararse.

"Okey Kara, extiende tus pies para poder comenzar… con el… masa… je" Inmediatamente, Izuku se había quedado sin palabras ante lo que estaba viendo.

Kara se había quitado de la sabana de encima y le dió la espalda, se sacó su camiseta sin mangas, se acostó boca abajo con la cabeza sobre la almohada y luego lo miro avergonzada.

"¡¿K-K-K-K...Kara?! ¡¿Que… Que estás haciendo?!" Balbuceo Izuku completamente perdido y sin saber que decir… su amiga se acababa de desvestir frente a él, se dió la vuelta y luego lo miraba… "¡¿A-ACASO ELLA...?!" Pensó descontrolado.

"¡N-NO PIENSES MAL, NERD!" Le gritó completamente roja para mirar a otro lado "N-No quiero un masaje en los pies… Q-quiero uno… en la espalda…" La vergüenza comenzó a carcomerla cada segundo.

"¡¿P-PERO POR QUÉ TE SACASTE LA CAMISETA?!" Le replicó Izuku intensamente alterado y rojo al no ver la logica de desnudarse para que le diera un masaje, ¡Eso estaba fuera de su entendimiento!

"Es que… no lo sentiré con la ropa puesta… s-seria molesto…" Kara trato de darle una escusa válida, pero cada intento de palabra parecía un balbuceó sin control, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de sus acciones, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Que estaba haciendo?, Nunca antes había hecho algo como esto con alguien… Pero sobre todo… ¿Por que estar de esa forma frente a él hacia arder cada vez más su cuerpo?

Izuku es se debatia mentalmente para mantener su cordura y no desmayarse, por un lado lo que Kara estaba haciendo era ilógico e inesesario… pero por otra parte, recordó que el había sido el responsable de sus lesiones... No tenía otra opción.

"De acuerdo… L-Lo hare" Le dijo sonrojado acercandose a ella y acercando sus temblorosas manos a su espalda desnuda.

Kara lo vio un instante, antes de mirar al frente "S-Solo ten cuidado de no… _Ah_~" Al momento que Izuku coloco sus manos en ella, Kara soltó un gemido involuntario.

El peliverde se habia detenido con una expreción de impacto unos segundos al hacer escuchado eso, pero observando la vergüenza que mostraba Kara, decidió continúar con su labor… todo por el bien de ella.

Kara estaba perdiendo el control, el tacto de la fuertes manos de Izuku paseando por su espalda la hacia estremecerse del gusto, de hecho, tubo que hundir casi todo su rostro en la almohada para evitar soltar otro gemido de placer, pero eso no evitaba que sus ojos expresaran lo que sentía.

Paso casi una hora, Izuku aún seguía masajeando la espalda de Kara sin tanta vergüenza como al comienzo, mientras que la rubia… digamos que se entregó a la sensación de las manos de su compañero y comenzó a soltar leves gemidos de satisfacción.

"De acuerdo… C-Creo que eso basta…" Dijo Izuku al momento de alejar sus manos de su amiga, dandole espacio para que se estirará todas las extremidades aún boca abajo.

"Hmmm… _Ahhh_~" Exclamó Kara aliviada al sentir todas las molestias de su cuerpo finalmente "Gracias por esto nerd, realmente lo nesesitaba~" Le contesto completamente relajada, llevándola involuntariamente a quedarse dormida.

A pesar de lo vergonzosa de la situación que acababa de pasar, Izuku reprimió su sonrojo al ver la pequeña sonrisa de Kara mientras descansaba… esa imagen lo hizo sonreír.

Con delicadeza, agarro las sábanas para cubrir su espalda desnuda, apagar las luces y salir por el marco de la puerta, pero no sin antes de mirarla una vez más "Descansa, Kara" Le dijo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, para consecuente cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Tres días después, todo el equipo se encontraba reunido en la guarida, teniendo devuelta a Kara finalmente recuperada de sus 'Dolencias extras', bueno, todo el equipo a excepción de Izuku quien había ido a Dulce Justicia para traerles a todas un helado.

"Al fin te recuperaste Kara, me alegro por ti, las cosas no son las mismas con un miembro fuera" Aclaro Diana a su amiga quien le devolvió el agradecimiento por su preocupación.

"Y entonces… ¿Cómo estubieron estos días de recuperación con tu enfermera?" Le pregunto Zee, haciendo que Kara su cubriera el rostro con el cuello de su chaqueta azul para evitar mostrar su sonrojo.

"Yo pues… veras… yo…" Balbuceó unos instantes, antes de récordar cada momento en que Izuku la había atendido como si fuera una reina. Acomodandose en su sillón, dejo de ocultar su rostro y emboso una sonrisa ruborizada "Fue… Relajante" Le respondió con sinceridad, haciendo sonreir a sus compañeras.

Bueno… en realidad su respuesta no fue tan sincera.

"_Fue relajante... y estimulante tener a ese Nerd atendiendome con esas fuentes manos, ahhh~… Quizás no sea tan malo ser herida en batalla… tiene sus ventajas_" Se reformuló mentalmente con una sonrisa siniestras y un fondo de fuego detrás de ella.

* * *

_6011 palabras_

Con esto bastan por ahora para comenzando.

Si tiene alguna idea que les gustaría ver en un corto, dígamelo por comentarios y veré si puedo hacerlo realidad ;)

_¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 12 amigos!_

_¡Ryu Shiro se despide!_


	13. Ira Carmesi

_¡¿Que onda, Que onda amigos?!_

_¡Aquí les saluda su buen amigo Ryu Shiro trayendoles un nuevo capítulo!_

Perdón la tardanza, digamos que tube un bloqueo del escritor a medida que avanzaba, eso y que me entretube haciendo dibujos dígitales, me gusta el arte. Pero olviden eso, no vinieron a leer mis aburridas e insipidas instrucciones, no...

¡Vinieron a ver el desenlace del final de la historia de Dex-Star!

Pero antes de comenzar...

¡A la seccion de comentarios!

**_DSdeHierro: _**Durantenmi bloqueo de escritor, se me ocurrio algo jugoso que las involucra a esas dos mecanicas.

**_Brandon D:_** La pelea la traigo hoy en estte capítulo, no se si me quedo bien, se me complico en algunas partes la narratiba, pero eso ya queda en como lo ven ustedes. En cuanto a lo de Harley Queen... tendras que seguirme hasta el siguiente episodio para saber de nuestra alerquin favorita ;)

**_dragun95:_** Creo que no lo explique en algun momento, utilizo izuku cuando el esta con su ropa normal, pero cuando se pone el traje, utilizo deku e izuku para no repetir siempre la misma palabra, tengo que diversificar para evitar la repeticion de palabras.

**_acosta perez jose ramiro:_** Gracias , no se me ocurrio otra manera de presentarlo y unirlo con la historia :)

Sin mas que decir, comenzemos con el capítulo ;)

* * *

_#IraCarmesi _

* * *

"…_Y por eso es que no hubo red para las comunicaciones internacionales_" Le explicaba All Might a su discípulo la razón de la desconexión de la red hace unas dos semanas.

Al día siguiente después del acto de magia del padre de Zee, y del encuentro secreto tras el espectáculo, Izuku había comenzado el día recibiendo una llamada de su maestro después de un mes sin comunicarse.

Vemos a Izuku, junto a su nuevo compañero Dexter, sentados en la cama con la tablet frente a ellos en una video llamada. No sé preocuparon en hablar con libertad porque Kara salió hace unos minutos con las chicas a Dulce Justicia para tomar un desayuno todos juntos, el les dijo que las alcanzaría en un rato, así tendría un pequeño tiempo para hablar con All Might.

"Así que por eso no pude comunicarme con ninguno de mis amigos o alguien fuera de Estados Unidos… Que raro" Dijo Izuku con ligera sorpresa.

"Meaw…" Apoyo Dexter casualmente, aunque preguntandose por qué sentía una sensación de culpa… nah, creyó que era nada, así que lo ignoro.

"Pero al menos ahora ya está arreglado, el profeso Trece es increíble" Comento el joven con asombro de ir al espacio, ese era el sueño de todo niño cuando era pequeño, incluyendolo.

All Might asintió "_Así es, y por lo visto hiciste un nuevo compañero en este tiempo incomunicado_…" Decía el héroe retirado viendo a un lado a Dexter sentado junto a su discípulo.

Izuku se rasco la nuca ligeramente avergonzado "Jeje si, su nombre es Dexter, pasaron muchas cosa y al final termine adoptandolo, por suerte mamá lo acepto cuando le llamé" Le comento presentándolo, mientras Dexter le respondía con un asentimiento el saludo.

"_Cielos, se pierde de muchas cosas cuando estás desconectado_…" Dijo All Might en el mismo estado que su alumno.

"Por cierto All Might, ¿Cómo ah estado?" Le pregunto Izuku interesado del estado de su maestro.

"_He estado bien, aún sigo mis ejercicios matutinos para mantenerme en forma, que este retirado de ser el héroe no significa que sea un flojo, jaja_" Le respondió con una pequeña risa al final "_Y tu dime, ¿Cómo has pasado tu experiencia en el extranjero, Midoriya Shonen?_" Le pregunto está vez a su discípulo.

"La estoy pasando bien, aquí todo es muy diferente que en Japón, ya sea por la ciudad o por sus héroes, oh, incluso forme mi propio equipo de héroes" Le informo Izuku con una sonrisa.

"_Si, ya lo noté, ví las noticias internacionales de la red y tú equipo a destacado en este corto tiempo en las portadas y exclusivas del diario estadounidense... me enorgulleses_" Le dijo All Might con orgullo, sacando una sonrisa más grande y un ligero rubor en el rostro del peliverde.

"¡Muchas gracias, sensei!" Agradeció Izuku con una reverencia de cabeza al sentirse bien por recibir esas palabras de su maestro.

"_¿Que tal con el entrenamiento del One For All?" _Pregunto curioso el héroe retirado.

"Aún me cuesta dominarlo más allá del 15% sin que mi cuerpo tenga repercusiones, trate de aumentarlo hasta el 20% logrando usarlo un buen rato antes de tensar mis músculos, tal vez si mantengo hasta ese porcentaje, podré acostumbrarme a esa tención y poder subirlo, pero para eso yo…"

"_¡Denuevo estás murmurando, Midoriya Shonen!__" _Exclamó All Might escupiendo un chorro de sangre por la boca.

"¡Ahhhhh! ¡Perdón!" Se disculpó rápido el joven, sacando una risa astuta por parte de su compañero al lado.

"_No te preocupes, al parecer vez bien por el momento en esa área, pero dime, ¿Cómo vas en dominar los Quirks de los anteriores portadores?"_ Pregunto All Might denuevo.

Antes de terminar su primer año en UA, All Might lo había citado a Izuku y Bakugo para hablar sobre más secretos del One For All que había escrito en una libreta. All Might no sólo conocía cierta información que le había propuesto su difunta mentira, pero puso recopilar varias cosas de interés que se relacionaban con los Quirks de algunos de los portadores.

El primero que habian visto, fue el **BlackWhip** que le pertenecío a Daigoro Bajo, el quinto portador. Fue el primero de hablarse al haber sido el primero en manifestarse. Desde las extremidades, permite liberar una especie de zarcillos negros que pueden ser empleados de diferentes maneras, ya sea para captura o movilidad del héroe.

Después de eso, el siguiente Quirk no se había manifestado aún y fue el último en hablarse anda de irse de Japón. Se trataba del Quirk perteneciente a la sexta portadora y antigua mentora de All Kitty, Nana Shimuro… **Flotador**. En teoría, así como su nombre lo dice, le permite al usuario la habilidad de flotar en espacios abiertos, pero a diferencia a volar, no se puede hacer más que flotar en una dirección a menos que el usuario cambie su trayectoria, al igual que un globo que choca contra una pared cambiando su curso.

"Aunque no lo estube usando mucho desde que llegué, tengo un mejor control del BlackWhip que en el año anterior…" Le respondía Izuku mirando la libreta de All Might en su mano "Pero aún no despierto el Quirk de su mentora, ni siquiera sé si lo podré despertar por mi mismo, la primera vez que manifesté el BlackWhip fue solo durante un accidente en los entrenamientos de la escuela" Se contradijo recordando dicho suceso.

"_No debes precionarte tanto, aún es nuevo esto para mí también, sólo dale tiempo y podremos saber más al respecto_" Le aconsejo Amo Migth tranquilo, era sincero después de todo, ya que esto no le había pasado en su juventud "_Por cierto, ¿Ya hablaste con tus compañeros de la clase 2-A?, Seguro que están ansiosos por hablar contigo_" Le pregunto.

"Si, me hablaron por mensajes, al parecer no lo sorprendí sólo a usted, sino a ellos también cuando se enteraron de las noticias de mi equipo…" Dijo Izuku recordando que efectivamente, hace un día había reducido un bombardeo de mensajes de sus amigos sobre su estancia en Metropolis "Este fin de semana había prometido hacer una vídeo llamada con ellos"

"_Jaja, siempre andas destacando de alguna forma, no tienes remedio jaja_" Dijo All Might entre risas.

"Por cierto All Might, tengo una pregunta que me olvide hacer antes de venir a metropolis, ¿Quien está de intercambio en mi lugar de la escuela?" Pregunto Izuku con duda.

Era cierto que no estaba descartado el hecho de que el estaba en Metrópolis como estudiante de intercambio, ¿Pero quién había tomado su lugar en UA cuando resultaba ser un estudiante común y corriente?, La duda lo tenía algo atorado.

"_Ah cierto, creo que olvide decirte eso antes de irte, lo siento…" Se disculpo un momento antes de ver fijo la pantalla "Se trata de un chico común y corriente, no es alguien apto para el departamento de héroes, pero resultó ser alguien inteligente en cuando a la creación de diseños de indumentaria de apoyo, así que fue reubicado al departamento de apoyo dónde aprende lo basico_" Le explicó el héroe retirado quitándole la duda a su alumno.

"Vaya, así que así es…" Dijo Izuku entendiendo finalmente.

"_Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer de maestro para la clase 2-B el día de hoy_" Informo All Might viendo su indumentaria de maestro colgado en una percha.

"Yo también debo irme, mi equipo me esta esperando para desayunar todos juntos, ¡Nos vemos All Might!" Se despedía Izuku.

"_Si, nos vemos_" Le respondió con una sonrisa, antes de que la imagen de la laptop desapareciera cuando Izuku apagó la laptop.

"Okey, mejor me voy a Dulce Justicia antes de que Kara comience a impacientarse por esperar… ¿Quieres venir, Dexter?" Le pregunto a su compañero mientras se ponía los guantes marrones sin dedos que lleva puesto durante su tapadera como alguien normal en Metropolis.

Dexter negó con la cabeza, antes de saltar de su lado hacia la almohada de la cama y estirarse para recostarse sobre ella.

"Ah, ya veo, prefieres quedarte y descansar un poco más" Ante esa suposición, el felino le respondió con un maullido de aprobación "Entiendo, entonces vuelvo por la tarde…" Justo antes de irse de la habitación, su mirada se clavo en el ventanal cerrado de la habitación.

Pareció meditar algo dentro de él ya que se habia quedado viendolo varios segundos, cosa que fue notará por su compañero.

"¿Meaw…?" Llamo Dexter confundido la atención de Izuku quien parecía haber despertado de su trance.

"Jeje, lo siento Dexter, yo solo estaba… pensando…" Le dijo deteniéndose unos momentos más para pensar "Sabes… supongo que no te gustara estar aquí encerrado aquí cuando estes solo, ¿Cierto?" Le dijo Izuku, haciendo que Dexter se pusiera pensante "Por eso…"

_Click_

Izuku hizo a un lado las cortinas y abrió las ventanas para dar paso a una brisa que mecio sus cabellos que se iluminaron con el sol del día "Como ahora estás curado, eres libre de venir y volver libremente, sólo prometeme que no irás a los barrios bajos denuevo… ¿Estás de acuerdo?" Le pregunto sonriente.

Al escuchar esa propuesta, Dexter le devolvió la sonrisa con un asentimiento a su amigo. Era cierto que aunque volvía a la simple vida de un animal doméstico, su instinto felino le decía que no podía quedarse quieto en un solo lugar, nesesitaba espacio para moverse, y como ahora se había recuperado completamente, tenia la oportunidad de salir de la casa sin tener nada.

"Bien, vuelvo más tarde, deje comida y agua al lado de la cama por si quieres, ¡Adiós Dex!" Se despidió Izuku, cerrando la puerta y saliendo del departamento hacia Dulce Justicia.

Una vez que se fue, Dexter volvió a estirar su cuerpo y lo volvió a apoyar sobre la almohada con un suspiró de satisfacción. No mentiría si diría que había extrañado la sensación de ralajarse en algo cómodo, mientras sentía la relajante brisa que venía fuera y tenía un tazón con alimentos cerca, sin duda haber conosido a Izuku lo había cambiado.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, comenzó a reflexionar al respecto ahora que estaba solo. Se había llevado muchas vidas en su camino como un asesino a sangre fría, destruyó sivilisaciones, torturó muchos… fue un demonio… ¿Ahora se encontraba recostado en una almohada y siendo atendido como una mascota después de dos semanas…?

Aun no podía creerselo… y tampoco aún se perdonaba.

Cuando recordó los momentos en los que el estaba herido y su compañero lo cuido día y noche preocupado por su vida… no evitaba pensar en el mismo caso que pasaron las vidas inocentes que murieron por culpa. Lo que hizo ni tiene perdón, un caso perdido que merecía haber perecido durante su estadía en recuperación cómo su merecido castigo… Fue perdonado por Izuku… Pero no se perdonaba a si mismo.

Liberando un suspiró, pensó en alguna forma de quitarse este nuevo peso en su corazón, no podía devolver las vidas que tomo o reconstruir todo los que detruyo, quitarse la vida tampoco era una opción, eso sólo causaría una nueva carga de dolor a Izuku… ¿Pero entonces que…? ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones? ¿Cómo lo haría?

¿Que podía hacer para finalmente redimirse?

Viendo que no tenía caso seguir planteandose, comenzó a cerrar los ojos al verse iluminado por un rayo de sol que fue relajandose de a poco, quedando finalmente cuando todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

**(Dulce justicia)**

_¡Cling!_

Escuchándose la campana de la puerta, Izuku había ingresado a Dulce justicia quien miraba a todos lados en busca de su equipo.

"¡Oh! ¡Hola Izuku! ¡¿Cómo te va?!" Saludo Barry desde el mostrador con su energía acelerada.

"Hola Barry, ¿Viste a las chicas por aqui?" Le pregunto el peliverde a sus amigo, Barry tenía bien claro las identidades de Izuku y su equipo desde que lo descubrieron, así que ya sabía a lo que se refería con eso.

"¡Si! ¡Están atrás! ¡No hace mucho había llegado la Kara solo para que sepas! ¡Oh cierto! ¡Ten! ¡Tu pedido!" Entre su charla supersónica, Barry corrió hasta la cosina y le trajo a izuku un plato de pastel de vainilla y chocolate con un vaso de jugo al lado.

"¿Pedido?, Pero recién vine, no pedí nada" Dijo Izuku extrañado por eso.

"¡Oh, no te preocupes! ¡Las chicas lo pidieron! ¡Dijeron que te lo diera cuando vinieras! ¡Que lo disfrutes!" Le dijo al verlo tomar su orden.

"Gracias" Agradecio con su desayuno en manos y llendo hacia donde Barry le indico, encontrándose con sus amigas en la mesa en pleno desayuno.

"Hasta que al fin viniste Nerd, ya pensaba que no ibas a venir, ¿Que estuviste haciendo?" Le pregunto Kara mientras tomaba su capuchino helado, no se suponía que comiera helado por la mañana, pero tampoco es como si le importara esa regla.

"Perdón, tuve una llamada de mi maestro desde Japón, hace un tiempo que no sabía de el" Le respondió al momento que se sentaba junto a ella en ls mesa.

"Sabes, de ves en cuando nos cuentas sobre ese maestro tuyo quien te había dado tus poderes, pero no sabemos cómo es el" Decía Zee comiendo educadamente su porción de tarta.

"Si, nisiquiera sabemos su sombre o apariencia" Agrego Karen dejando su taza de chocolate a un lado.

"¿Acaso tú maestro es tímido?" Pregunto Diana inocentemente con un pequeño rastro de crema en sus labios por su batido de cereza, no iba a decir que no a una delicia helada mientras estaba en ese lugar después de haberlo probado una vez

"Emmm… b-bueno, yo…. yo…" Izuku no sabía que hacer, acababa de llegar y ya era precipitado con el secreto de la identidad de su maestro, puede que esté al otro lado del mundo, pero no podia decir el secreto. All Might en su juventud recorrió todo Estados Unidos cuando comenzó a debutar como símbolo de la paz, un solo indicio de que el era su discípulo y podría desatar una catástrofe referente al One For All "Yo… Lo siento no puedo decir nada… es un secreto que no puedo decirle a nadie, incluso a mis amigos" Admitió Izuku con la cabeza agachada.

"Bueno, eso es entendible, seguro hiciste una promesa a algo, ¡Oh!, ¡Apuesto a que tienes tanta estima por el como yo la tengo con Batman, ¿O me equivoco?!" Supuso Barbara con su energía de siempre y una risita o final.

Las palabras de Barbara hicieron sonreir al joven "Así es".

* * *

**(Residencia Danvers)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_"Dex-Starr…"_**

"¡Meaw!" Exclamó Dexter despertándose de un salto con una mirada impactada y mirando por todos lados al haber oído y visto el rostro de Atrocituz en su mente… ¿Acaso su mente le estaba jugando alguna broma?

**_"Dex-Starr…"_**

"¿Meaw…?" Otra vez lo escucho, eso lo puso en alerta… Está vez se escucho muy cerca.

**_"Si me escuchas, aun no se dónde estás, no te ubico con mi anillo en este asqueroso nido de ratas humanas… pero no desesperes… te encontrare… mientras diezmo la población de este horrendo planeta que te abandono..."_**

Después de haber escuchado eso, la voz parecía haber terminado de hablar.

La relajación de Dexter desapareció al instante y fue reemplazada por una expreción de terror al darse cuenta que la voz era realmente el líder de los Red Lanterns.

¿Aún lo estaba buscando? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué viene justo cuando había encontrado la paz?

Esas y muchas otras preguntas se planteaba desesperado al darse cuenta de las palabras de Atrocituz, matar a los seres de este planeta, matar a los humanos… Matar a Izuku.

No… no podía permitir que ocurriera eso… no soportará volver a perderlo todo… no podía… Pero, ¿Que podia hacer?… ¿Que podía... Hacer…?

Se dió cuenta que hace unos momentos se había planteado esa misma pregunta, ¿Que podía hacer?… No pensó que obtendría una respuesta al respecto.

Con seriedad en su mirar, se bajó de cama con prisa y salto por el ventanal para apollarse sobre el marco y ver al cielo con la brisa metiendo su pelaje.

Izuku y sus amigas eran buenos heroes con habilidades imprecionantes cada uno… Pero no podrían contra Atrocituz… su poder estaba fuera de sus entendimientos. Había sólo una forma de que Atrocituz abandonará este planeta sin la nesesidad de una pelea que causará muchas bajas, esa solución requería un sacrificio que estaba dudando en tomar… pero si eso ponía a salvó a su amigo… Con gusto tomara el riego por el.

Con eso en mente, fue bajando entre saltos por la escalera hasta aterrizar en el suelo, dónde emprendió una carrera por el camino en dirección al lugar donde sintió su anillo de cerca… los barrios bajos.

* * *

**(Dulce Justicia)**

Dejando a un lado el tema del maestro, el equipo había empezado una amena charla mientras disfrutaban lo que quedaban sus postres en esta tranquila mañana de domingo.

"Ahhhhhhhh, como desearía que mañana no sea lunes, aún no termine la tonta tarea de matemáticas" Decía Kara desganada con el mentón apoyando en la mesa.

"Vamos Kara, no es tan difícil" Le trato de animar Karen con su tono de voz bajo.

"Pero es que es Taaaaaaaan difícil que no se cómo terminarla…" Se quejo la rubia aún en el mismo estado.

"Ni siquiera la empesaste, ¿Cierto?" Pregunto Jessica al instante con una expreción sin sorpresa.

"Es que el tema es Demaciado largo para terminarlo…" Dramatizó Kara al respecto.

"Ni siquiera intentaste entenderlo, ¿verdad?" Volvió a suponer Jess al instante, manteniendo la expreción sin sorpresa.

"Pero estube ocupada toda la semana…"

"¿Llendo a conciertos de rock al centro de la ciudad?" Completo Jess cruzada de brazos.

"¡DEJA DE LEER MI MENTE, JÉSSICA!" Exclamó Kara golpeando la mesa "Ademas, sería más fácil para mí si Izuku me pasará la tarea, así de rápido se resolverían mis problemas" Opino con molestia cruzada de brazos mirando a su amigo al lado.

"Lo siento Kara, pero no aprenderás nada si sigo pasandote todo" Le dijo Izuku con firmeza.

"Ahhhhhhhh… Suenas como mi mamá" Admitió denuevo con el mentón contra la mesa.

"También podrías intentar entender el tema para retener la máxima capacidad de conocimiento en tu cerebro" Dijo Diana con su lenguaje complicado.

"Ehhhhh…" Kara se quedó congelada con la mirada perdida ante lo que acaba de oír, así que se fijó en Karen para que le explicará.

"Estudiar, Kara… Ella se refería a estudiar" Le dijo Karen traduciendole.

"Estu... ¿Diar?, Nah, eso no es lo mio, lo mío son los puños, no el cerebro" Les dijo con bastante confianza y cruzando las piernas sobre la mesa.

_"Sabía que diría eso..."_ Pensaron todos al unisono con los ojos entrecerados.

"Bueno, cambiemos tema…" Dijo Kara tratando de hacer que hablen de otras cosa que no sea su historial academico "¿Que les parece si vamos todos al cine y vemos la nueva película Horror sangriento IV: Venganza personal?" Propuso Kara con total emoción.

Cabe decir que algunos como Izuku, Diana y Barbara se mostraron con los ojos bien abiertos por tal emoción de la chica por una película de terror, mientras otras como Zee, Karen y Jess lucian completamente aterradas cuando escucharon la palabras de terror y sangrienta.

"Emma Kara, yo no creo que…"

**_¡Plummmmmmmmm!_**

Antes de que Diana pudiera terminar su frase, un fuerte sonido de las afueras hizo temblar todo el establecimiento como un terremoto, haciendo que todos dentro tengan dificultades para mantenerse en un solo lugar.

"¡No!" Exclamó Barry atrapando una copa que se cayó del mostrador "¡Wow!" Atrapó una serie de tres tazas con la otra mano "¡Te tengo… ¡ou!… ¡Hay!" De un momento a otro, barry se equilibraba con dificultad mientras sostenia con todo su cuerpo un total de quince tazas y tazones de vidrio

"Rayos…"

**¡CRASH!**

Una vez dicho eso, perdió el equilibrio tirando al suelo todo lo que sostuvo.

"Parace que la película tendrá que esperar… ¡Adelante equipo!" Ordenó Diana sería, saliendo corriendo del local con todo su equipo detrás de ella.

"Ohhhhh rayos… Lo descontarán todo de mi salario…" Se quejo Barry viendo todo lo que se había roto en el suelo, a excepción de una pequeña taza que sostuvo del mango "Bueno… al menos sobrevivió una…"

_Clic…_** ¡CRASH!**

Antes de terminar, el mango que lo sostuvo se desprendió, causando que la taza se uniera con el resto de cristales en el suelo. Ante eso, Barry entrecerro la mirada como una fiera.

* * *

**(Calles de Metropolis)**

Vistiendo cada uno sus trajes, Fueron avanzando por la ciudad la enorme cortina de polvo que se levantó cerca del Dealy Planet.

"¡¿Que creen que haya hecho ese temblor como para venir desde tan lejos?!" Pregunto Dónde Woman sobre la espalda de de Súpergirl quien volaba junto a Green Lantern, Bomblebee y Zatanna.

"No lo sé, tal vez sea un monstruo enorme, ¿Acaso esa cantidad de tierra podria ser levantada por alguien de nuestro tamaño?" Opinaba Barbara sobre su moto debajo del grupo volador.

"Podría ser así, algunos de nosostros tenemos mucha fuerza, no es es de extrañar que haya personas pequeñas con esa misma característica" Agrego Izuku entre saltos por los edificios.

"Cómo sea, ya lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos al lugar y entonces impactare el doble de esa fuerza con mi puño en su rostro" Comento Kara con una sonrisa confiada y lista para la acción.

* * *

**(Dealy Planet - Palabra Central)**

Aterrizando todos juntos, observaron como de a poco el polvo se disipará para mostrar que el césped del parque habia sido reducido a nada, el lugar paragua un campo de tierra con escombros de rocas y restos de bancos y juego infantiles regados al rededor de lo que parecía un pequeño pero profundo cráter.

"Wow…" Susurro Jessica viendo la destrucción del lugar "El lugar quedó devastado..."

"No quedó nada intacto" Comento Karen sin ver nada del parque a salvó.

"Parece que algo impacto desde el cielo, creando un onda de choque que arraso todo al rededor de 300m…" Examinó Deku viendo el rango del choque que arraso con el césped hasta cierta medida "Parece también que no había nadie por aquí al momento del impacto, por suerte que no hay heridos" Compi ti aliviado de no ver bajas en este accidente.

"Increíble análisis, Deku" Elogio Batgirl con el pulgar arriba, avergonzando ligeramente a su compañero.

"De acuerdo… veamos que es el responsable de est… ¡Wow!"

**Brummmmmmmmmmmmmmm…**

De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar debajo de ellos.

"¡¿Que?! ¡¿Otro temblor?!" Exclamó Zatanna tambaleándose, antes de caerse sentada.

**¡PLUMMM!**

Desde el mismo cráter ubicado en medio del desastre, una figura grande rodeada de un aura roja salió disparada de el, aterrizando frente al equipo con un fuerte pisotón y siendo cubierto por varias sombras.

"No… No puede ser…" Izuku retrocedió un paso impactado al ver la figura parada frente a ellos.

"Puedo sentir la firma de energía de Dex-Starr al rededor de todos ustedes…" Dijo la imponente figura dando un paso hacia adelante, haciendo que las sombras que lo cubrian se desvanecieran.

Era un ser humanoide de complexión musculos, su piel era color beige rojizo con varias arrugas en su rostro, un par de colmillos y ojos rojos sin rastros de pupilas. Su vestimenta era similar al de un Green Lantern, pero está tenía un símbolo diferente y era de color rojo, a lo largo de todo su traje, lo cubría una armadura hecha de energía roja, muy realista a una armadura de piedra.

* * *

**(Me base en el Atrocituz de injustice 2, pero haber que versión les gusta mas)**

* * *

"Díganme... ¿Donde esta?" Exigió la figura con una voz autoritaria y seca de buenas intenciones, haciendo que todos tuvieran escalofríos al haberlo escuchado.

"Vaya... este tipo da más miedo que la película que quería ver" Comento Kara en guardia.

"Atrocituz…" Todos se fijaron en Jessica quien sólo mostraba horror en sus ojos "Es Atrocituz… el criminal más peligroso y buscado de los Green Lanterns en todo el universo… Ese tipo es un asesino en serie" La voz de Jessica parecía estar en conflicto si seguir hablando o no a medida que avanzaba.

"Hmm, quien lo diría... No pensé encontrarme con Green Lantern de la tierra en mi búsqueda…" Mostrando su gran puño con el anillo rojo liberando una energía errática "Antes de reunirme con mi leal compañero, voy a encargarme que tu seas la primera de este planeta en perecer" Sentencio Atrocituz con odio puro, invocando un lucero del alba rojo de su anillo.

Tras escuchar la amenaza, el anillo de Jess comenzó a fallar entre parpadeos de energía verde que aparecía y desparecia su traje al estar en conflicto entre su valentía como heroína... Y el miedo ante uno de los criminales más buscados del universo.

Poniéndose enfrenté de la aterrada Jessica, su equipo se puso en guardia con miradas serias.

_"No puede ser, lo reconozco de los recuerdos de Dexter, es su líder... La razón por la cual lo había llevado al sucio camino de un criminal"_ Pensó Izuku con sudor recordando la mente de Dexter y de todo lo que había visto en primera fila sobre las atrocidades que Atrocituz había hecho.

"No dejaremos que amenazes a nuestra compañera o a cualquier otra persona de aquí, ser extraño de otro mundo…" Diana blandito su espada y escudo "Te pido pacíficamente que abandones este planeta, ¡De inmediato!" Le ordenó firmemente sin mostrar miedo.

Atrocituz comenzó a mirar a cada uno, como si los estubiera analizando y catalogando por cada cosa que veía en ellos… pero no mostró nada.

"Si se meten en mi camino… serán sentenciados al mismo destino que todos los Green Lanterns" Advirtió Atrocituz comenzando a avanzar lentamente hacia Jessica.

"¡Dije que retrocedas!" Volvió a repetir Diana, viendo que seguia avanzando "Okey, tu lo pediste… ¡Ahhhhhhhh!" Exclamó lanzándose hacia el con un grito de batalla amazonico.

"Te lo advertí..."

**¡PLUMMM!**

A un velocidad increíble, Atrocituz balanceo el lucero contra Wonde Woman, conectando un fuerte impacto el el rostro que la lanzó estrepitosamente por la tierra, chocando con un golpe seco contra un árbol donde callo mostrando una expreción dolorosa con su tiara partida y un rastro de sangre en su frente.

"¡DIANA!" Exclamaron preocupados al verla tirada de esa forma tan brutal de un solo golpe.

"Hmm, humanos… son una plaga tan debil y facil de aplastar" Bofeo Atrocituz sin alguna pizca de pena.

Viendo el cuerpo inconciente de su amiga, Jessica apretó fuertemente los dientes e invocó nuevamente su su traje junto a un par de manoplas de energía.

"¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Diana, Atrocituz!" Exclamó Jessica fuerte y sin miedo con sus amigos al lado de ella.

"¡Teen Justice, Ataquen!" Exclamó Deku dandole la orden a su equipo.

* * *

**_"Teen Justice vs Atrocituz"_**

* * *

Adelantándose al resto, Supergirl avanzó en vuelo hasta plantarse frente a su oponente y propinar un fuerte puñetazo que Atrocituz bloqueo con un escudo, siendo arrastrado unos sentimetros por la fuerza del impacto.

"Una Kriptoniana… Interesante…" Admitió con una voz áspera.

"¡Comete esto!" Exclamó Kara volviendo a golpear el escudo, pero está vez no causó ningún retroceso "¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha!" Exclamaba entre repeticiones intentando romper el escudo, pero sin lograr nada.

"Los Kriptonianos pueden ser fuertes, pero…" Atrocituz apretó el puño del anillo, solidificando su escudo con un aspecto rocoso "Esa fuerza no es nada contra el poder de mi odio…" Con eso, amago su escudo contra ella, conectando un fuerte golpe que lanzo a la kriptoniana, pero logrado reincorporarse en el aire con algunos rasguños en el rostro.

Fintando por izquierda y derecha, Batgirl saco su bastón y Bumblebee con sus aguijones electrificados listas para atacar, pero ambas fueron atrapadas de las manos en un movimiento rápido antes de siquiera tocarlo. Al instante, Atrocituz hizo chocarse entre si, antes de lanzarlas en diferentes direcciones como un par de costales.

"**¡Immobilizing haberet uxores!**" Exclamó Zatanna sobre el aire lanzando un rayo de magia que Atrocituz bloqueo con su brazos, pero la energía se enredo en ambas manos como un par de tentáculos y se materializaron en un par de esposas que lo inmovilizaron "¡Ahora Deku!" Grito Zatanna a su compañero quien paso rápido debajo de ella con el 15% de su poder.

"**¡Detroid Smash!**" Exclamo Deku impactado un fuerte gancho en el estómago de Atrocituz que fue atravesado por el choque de aire, resquebrajando el peto de su armamento y desestabilizandolo un par de pasos.

"¡Ten un presente, cabeza de remolacha!" Dijo Batgirl arrojándole un par de batarangs explosivos en el suelo, haciéndo explosión y arrojando al aire dónde se estabilizó flotando.

"¡Es mi oportunidad!" Dijo Jessica lanzando contra Atrocituz las manoplas que creo, cerrándose en el momento justo y atrapando "Si..." Victorio Jess.

Atrocituz parecía haber sido atrapado… pero aún así no mostró preocupación alguna.

"Para ser simples humanos… tienen habilidades muy molestas…" A medida que decía cada palabra, se pudo notar el incremento de odio en el "¡¿Encerio piensas que me atrapaste, Green Lantern?! ¡Se nota que eres una novata!"

Comenzando a ejercer fuerza, Jessica noto cómo su agarre fue cediendo poco a poco, terminando por liberarse de ella con la explosión de las manos.

"Veo que tendré que ejercer más de mi odio sobre sus patéticas vidas para que entiendan su lugar…" Un aura roja comenzó a expandirse a su alrededor, mientras miraba como los jóvenes que lo desafiaban se reunían todos juntos "**¡SE LOS VOLVERE A PREGUNTAR UNA VEZ MAS! ¡¿DONDE ESTA DEX-TARR?!**" Grito Atrocituz perdiendo la paciencia.

"¿Dexta que cosa?" Pronunció Kara confundida.

"N-No sabemos a qué te refieres, n-no conocemos a ni-ningún D-Dex-tarr!" Exclamó Karen temblando ante el estruendoso grito.

"¡MIENTEN!" Exclamó Atrocituz apuntandolos acusadoramente "¡Perdi contacto con el, pero aun asi siento la firma de su energia sobre todos ustedes! ¡ENTREGUENLO O SUFRIRÁN LAS CONSECUENCIAS!" Reclamo autoritariamente.

Mientras ninguna de las chicas sabía a lo que se refería, Izuku se encontraba indeciso en qué hacer.

"Rayos, ¿Que hago?, El está buscando a Dexter… pero no puedo decirle nada, no después de que se había redimido y renunciado a la oscuridad, pero parece decidido a hacer lo que sea por encontrarlo... nesesitamos detenerlo antes de que eso suceda…" Se debatia mentalmente con clara desesperación.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, Atrocituz apretó con fuerza los dientes "¡Bien! ¡Entonces no me sirve que sigan respirando! ¡Uahhhhhhhhh!" Al instante como dijo eso, comenzó a cargar contra el equipo con el puño extendido.

Preparada y con una sonrisa confiada, Kara lo espero en su lugar con el suyo listo.

**¡PUM!**

El sonido seco de ambos puños chocar creo una onda que arrojo al resto del equipo de hacia atrás. Kara apretó los dientes mientras mantenía ejercida su fuerza para no perder terreno, para su sorpresa, su oponente la había igualado en fuerza ya que no parecía retroceder.

Sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, Atrocituz materializo un guante de energía en su otra mano "¡Sufre el dolor de mi odio!" Exclamó antes de impactar su otro puño contra el rostro de Kara quien perdió el equilibrio y recibió una cadena de tres fuertes golpes en diferentes areas, antes de ser agarrada del brazo y lanzada a chocar contra un edificio.

"**¡Delawer Smash!**" Exclamó Deku disparando una bala de aire, pero Atrocituz se había alzado en vuelo antes de haberlo alcanzado.

"¡Es mio!" Jessica se lanzó en vuelo con otro de de manoplas.

Al ver acercarse a la Green Lantern, el aura de Atrocituz se volvió más violenta "**¡UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Dejando escapar un grito furioso, libero un rayo de fuego de la boca dando de lleno a Jessica quien no resistió el fuerte impacto y cayó al suelo con varias quemaduras en su traje y rostro.

Aterrizando en el suelo, Barbara lo encaro con sus baston de metal, por lo que Atrocituz imitó la idea y materializo una lanza con la que chocó armas.

_¡Clink! ¡Clank! ¡Clink! ¡Clink! ¡Clank! ¡Clink!_

Ambos combatientes comenzaron a demostrar sus dentrezas en combate, sus armas sacaban chispas por cada contacto, ninguno retrocedio al momento de que los dos primeros choques se comvirtieron en un intercambio de chispas entre ellos… pero…

**_¡Crack!_**

El baston de Batgirl no resistió más el intercambio de golpes, terminando por partirse a la mitad tras haber durado

"Si crees que esos juguetes son armas, estás muy equivocada, Niña" Dijo Atrocituz antes azotarla con su lanza hacia un auto.

_¡Friummm!_

Pero antes de que pudiera golpear el vehículo, Deku logró atraparla en veloz movimiento "Au… Gracias Deku" Agradecio Batgirl adolorida antes de ser colocada gentilmente en el suelo

"¡Cuida tu retaguardia, tonto!" En ese momento, Supergirl se estrelló contra la espalda de Atrocituz con un tackleo volador, enviándolo arrastrándose hacia adelante.

Recuperándose del aturdimiento, Wonder Woman aprovechó esta oportunidad para envolver al villano con su Lazo y tiró con fuerza llevándolo hacia ella para impactarlo con su escudo.

**¡PRUM!**

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, Atrocituz se había envuelto a si mismo con una esfera de energía con picos, estrellandose duramente contra la amazonica y desaparecer su cubierta para mantenerla en el suelo con su gran pie.

"Si eso es todo lo que tienes, ¡Entonces es mejor que mueras!" Gritó el Red Lantern mientras comenzó a aplicar fuerza en el pie para aplastar a Wonder Doman.

"¡Agh!… No… voy a ceder… ¡Agh!… Ante un villano… ¡Agh!… ¡Como tú!" La campeona Amazonica trató de mantenerse firme lo mejor que pudo contra el agarre de la bota de Atrocituz, pero parecía superarla en fuerza poco a poco sintiendo sus manos ceder.

"¡Oye tú! ¡Por aquí!" Revoloteando sobre su cabeza, Bumblebee en su forma miniatura revoloteo sobre el mientras disparaba varios piquetes eléctricos sobre su nuca.

"¡Agh! ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Que es esto?!" Atrocituz al sentir varios choques de electricidad detrás de la cabeza, retrocedio torpemente unos pasos mientras amagaba sus brazos para deshacerse del problema. Diana aprovecho la distracción y dió una voltereta para alejarse.

"¡No dejaré que ataques a mis amigos! ¡Vete de nuestra Ciudad!" Inciatio Karen desplegándo una extención más largas de sus aguijones para propinar un mayor daño eléctrico.

"Maldito insecto… ¡ERES UNA MOLESTIA!" Exclamó Atrocituz con irritación logrando conectar un amague contra la pequeña que fue lanzada un par de escombros, recuperando su forma normal mientras se frotaba el casco con el visor roto.

Por detrás de el, Zatanna y Green Lantern lanzaron una rayo de sus respectivos colores, conviertiendose en un par de tentáculos que lo cubrieron de los hombros hasta los pies "¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Ataquen!" Exclamó Jessica al resto de su equipo que se lanzaron en conjuntó hacia el villano inmovilizado.

A medida que los héroes avanzaban hacia el, la creciente vena en la frente de Atrocituz palpitaba mientras apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula y sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombras de su frente.

¿Estos supuestos héroes encerio creían tener la oportunidad de derrotarlo?… Tal pensamiento solo lo llenaba de ira.

Sus ambiciones, su odio… su venganza… eran mucho más súperiores que aquellos débiles seres que intentaban vencerlo, y no iba a permitir que fuera derrotado… Mucho menos contra un Green Lantern

Destellando llamas de energía alrededor de sus ojos inyectados de furia, miro hacia los héroes a centímetros de el.

"**¡¡¡SUFICIENTEEEEEEEEEE!!!**"

Con un poderoso grito, Atrocituz se liberó de su prisión con una exposición de energía carmesí tan fuertes que desató una poderosa onda de choque que hizo retroceder a los héroes y destruyó los cristales y sacudió las estructuras de los edificios a sus alrededores.

Con su poder activo en todo el cuerpo y una mirada furica, inicio un nuevo asalto lanzándose al vuelo como un cohete cubierto de fuego rojo.

"¡UAAAAAAAAAA!" Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Supergirl recibió de lleno en el rostro el puño del villano, enviándola a volar hacia atrás y llevarse a Batgirl y Bumblebee en pleno vuelo.

**¡Pummmmmmm!**

Las tres chicas se estrellaron pesadamente contra un edificio detrás de ellas, debilitando aún mas la estructura cuando impactaron, haciendo que poco a poco el edificio se balanceara contra ellas. Recuperándose un poco del impacto, Supergirl se dió la vuelta rápidamente y utilizó sus brazos para detener el edificio y proteger a sus amigas quienes habían caído inconcientes.

Las siguientes en su mira fueron Wonder Woman y Zatanna invocando una maza con pico. En un esfuerzo por defenderse, Diana interpuso su escudo para que por consecuente Zatanna lo indulgera con su magia para que tuviera un segundo escudo gigante como un extra.

**_PLUMMM… ¡CRASH!_**

El escudo de Zatanna se partió en dos cuando recibió el ataque haciéndo que el escudo de Diana absorbiera el impacto, sin embargo, la fuerza del ataque fue aún mayor que su aguante, dando como resultado haber sido lanzadas al aire juntas.

Finalmente acomodando el edificio en su lugar, Súpergirl se ubicó cara a cara con el villano, justo al momento de que la visión Láser de Kara y el rayo del anillo de Atrocituz chocarán en una lucha de poder. Kara intento ejercer más presión para ganar territorio, pero su oponente rebasó en cuestión de segundo su poder, creando una explosión que la hizo dar un par de vueltas en el aire, siendo que no se espero el puñetazo de Atrocituz que la mando a las nubes, perdiéndose rastro de ella.

Por último, sus siguientes objetivos fueron Jessica y Deku quienes se lo esperaban en guardia con claras expreciones de nerviosismo, pero manteniendose aún firmes ante el. Con una sonrisa siniestras, Atrocituz se lanzó contra ellos.

Adelantándose al ataque, Deku aumento su velocidad antes de dar una voltereta en el aire "¡Shoot Stile!" Exclamó Deku intentando conectar una patada giratoria, pero Atrocituz lo esquivo pasando de largo a su lado "¿Que…?" Volteo la mirada, viendo cómo se dirigía a su última compañera restante "¡Jessica, cuidado!"

"¡Tu serás la siguiente en reunirte con el resto de tu camaradas Green Lantern caidos por mi propia mano!" Grito Atrocituz intentado conectar un golpe martillo, pero Jessica como a tiempo esquivando el ataque que resquebrajo el suelo.

"Puede que aún sea una novata que prefiera no usa la violencia…" Decía sería en voz baja antes de materializar un bastón Bō que maniobra con un par de tiros antes de sostenerlo firme "¡Pero eso no significa que no sepa pelear!" Exclamó Jessica lanzándose contra el villano.

La chica del anillo esquivo con dificultad un par de latigazos de energia de Atrocituz, logrando llegar a su espalda dónde aplicó un par de golpes con su baston en sus piernas, haciendo que Atrocituz liberará un quejido de dolor mientras se arrodillaba "¡Si!" Festejo Jessica al ver que lo había derribado… Que gran error.

"¡Ah!" Resollo la chica al ver que el villano aún de rodillas había atrapado su pierna con un fuerte agarre.

"Se nota que eres una novata…" Dijo Atrocituz en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuché.

**¡Plummm!**

"¡JESSICA!" Grito Deku angustiado mientras corría.

Antes de siquiera dejarla respirar, Jessica fue atraída de su pierna y fue azotada contra el suelo resquebrajado.

**_¡Plummm! ¡Plummm! ¡Plummm! ¡Plummm!_**

Sin tiempo que perder, Atrocituz sin piedad repitió el azote de la heroína contra el suelo una y otra vez como una muñeca de trapo. No sólo la brutalidad del castigo era horrible, no… lo más horrible era que mostraba una sonrisa enfermiza mientras lo hacía.

"¡MALDITO MONSTRUO! ¡SUELTALAAA!" Grito furioso el héroe lanzándose contra el como un cohete con el 15% de su poder y sus dos piernas extendidas "**¡DOBLE DETROID SMASH: FULL CROWLING!**"

¡Pow!

"¡Ugh!" Atrocituz no se espero recibir una doble patada por el costado, siendo arrastrado por la fuerza del impacto y obligandolo a soltar a su víctima quien fue rescatada por el héroe de color verde.

"Uhhhhh… Es más rápido de lo que pense…" Bofeo el villano viendolo de lado mientras se tomaba el costado de su estómago.

"Jessica…" Dijo Izuku por lo bajo viendo el estado de su amiga en brazos. Su traje verde fue rasgado y golpeado en varias pates; su brazo derecho se había dislocado del lugar, su rostro estaba cubierto de rasgaduras y suciedad, y tenía un rastro de sangre por la comisura de su boca… la brutalidad del proceso la hirió de gravedad… lo sabía con sólo verla.

"I… Izu… ku…" Trato de hablar Jessica, pero apenas podía formular una palabra al estar sintiendo el dolor quemando por todo su cuerpo.

"No te preocupes Jessica, no te esfuerces mucho, debes recupérarte…." Le Susurro gentilmente antes de mirar seriamente al villano que lo veía imponente "Yo me encargaré de terminar esta pelea…"

Dejándola en el suelo con delicadeza, Izuku encaró determinado a su oponente.

"Je, ¿Que tú te encargaras de terminar esta pelea?, Deja de pensar que tu poder puede ganarle a mi ira…" Le decía Atrocituz con clara burla en sus palabras.

* * *

Mientras tanto, muy por encima de la batalla actual, ya que los alrededores de encontraban destruidos, un helicóptero de noticias llego a la escena mientras miraban hacia abajo para ver la batalla entre el héroe y el villano.

"¡Estamos en vivo sobre la escena de la devastación del Central Park…!" Dijo la noticiera novata Lois Lane a bordo del helicóptero hacia a la cámara antes de mirar la batalla que se libraba a continuación "Al parecer un nuevo villano a aparecido en Metrópolis y acaba de vencer a casi todo el equipo de héroes locales, Los Teen Justice, sólo queda uno en pie para enfrentarse al villano y evitar más destrucción en los alrededores" Comentaba enfocando el lente a las chicas que se encontraban derrotadas el suelo, antes de drogarse en Deku y Atrocituz "Esperemos que el joven héroe Deku pueda contra está amenaza el sólo... yyyy, ¡corte!, ¿Me fue bien?" Le pregunto Lois a su camarógrafo, dándole el pulgar arriba.

* * *

"_El es demaciado fuerte, dejo a todo el equipo fuera y dejo muy grave a Jessica, atacarlo frontalmente no es muy conveniente… pero si lo superó en velosidad, podría tener una oportunidad detenerlo antes de que cause más daño... y para eso…_" Pensó mientras apretaba los puños, se encorvo hacia adelante con mientras su cuerpo expulsaba un conjunto de rayos de luz verde que iluminaba su cabello con destellos de un verde saturado "…_Tendré que romper mi propio límite_"

"**One For All: 25%...**" Susurro liberando una onda de energía que se aremolinaba sobre el _"__Desde mi batalla contra Chisaki, no eh tenido la nesesidad de ir más allá de mi poder actual… El 15% casi no lo afectó, tampoco creo que el 20% le haga algo, así que tengo que ir más allá... pero como aún no controlo por completo, excederlo del 20 solo me dará un minuto antes de que mis músculos se atrofien por el esfuerzo excesivo... ¡Debo terminar esto de una __vez!"_ Pensó mientras tomaba una posición de corredor bastante contraida.

"¿Uh?" Dijo Atrocituz confundido mientras veia la posición que tomo el héroe.

"¡Aquí voy!" Exclamó Deku, desapareciendo en borrón verde ante la vista del villano que quedo atonito.

"¡¿Que…?!"

**_¡Pum!_**

"¡Puaggg!"

En sólo un instante, Deku había conectado un potente gancho en el estómago destrozando la armadura de piedra y dando finalmente un golpe directo que había hecho dañado, probocando que se agachara y escupiera saliva roja.

Levanto la mirada y lo con ira en su rostro "Grrrr… ¡Maldito!" Exclamó levantando el puño para devolverle el golpe, pero nuevamente izuku desapareció de su vista, destrozando el suelo en su lugar "¡¿Cómo...?!"

**_¡Pum!_**

Fue silenciado por otro golpe en el rostro, sucediendo tan rapido como un rayo.

Apoyando sus pies en un par de escombros salientes, flexiono al maximo sus piernas mientras miraba con extremo esfuerzo a su oponente "**¡Full Crowling: Sprint Smash!**" Exclamó fuerte, comenzando a rebotando a gran velocidad de un escombro a otro al rededor de Atrocituz como un resorte, confundiendo al villano que miraba a todos lados intentando captarlo con desesperación.

_¡Pum!… ¡Pum!… ¡Pum!… **¡PumPumPumPumPumPumPumPum!**_

Como un enjambre enfurecido, Izuku siguió embistiendo a velosidades extremas sobre su oponente conectando cada ataque en diferentes ángulos, rompiendo pedazo a pedazo su armadura sin dejarlo respirar o moverse de su lugar mientras era atrasado sin piedad.

Después de varios segundos atacando de esa forma, Deku se sostuvo del piso con ambas manos para frenarse con un choque de energía para observar a su oponente con una respiración entrecortada.

Debajo de Atrocituz, yacían los pedazos de su imponente armadura de piedra roja completamente destrozados, no se notaban grandes daños debido a su indumentaria negra y piel color roja, pero por su expreción cansada y sangre goteando por la comisura de la boca, se podría decir que aunque la armadura fue la que recibió los ataques, su cuerpo fue el que absorvio cada impacto.

"¡Increíble!, Al parecer el héroe Deku logro acorralar al villano con una imprecionante nuestra de velocidad, parece que la batalla está a punto de terminar" Comentaba Lois a través de las cámaras, viéndolos desde el helicoptero como Deku se preparaba para el último movimiento mientras era cubierto por su aura de rayos.

"Un golpe mas, y todo terminará…" Se dijo a si mismo, viendo cómo sus brazos temblaban ligeramente "Ya no tengo tiempo... ¡Debo darme prisa antes de que ya no pueda moverme!" Y con eso dicho, se disparó velozmente hacia su objetivo quien se entraba inmóvil en su mismo lugar.

**_¡Friummm!_**

"¡Esto se acaba aquí, Atrocituz! ¡Ya no molestaras a Dexter a partir de…! ¡Hmm!"

Sin esperarse lo siguiente, Izuku fue atrapado desde la boca por la enorme mano del villano que recuperaba su compostura y lo miraba con los ojos inyectados en rojo, al mismo momento que el One For All se desactivaba.

"¿Acabas de decir… Dexter…?" Le pregunto con su voz grave, pero solo recibió una mirada atónita del héroe quien intentaba librarse de la enorme mano que cubria cu cuello y boca "Así que si sabes quién es Dex-Starr… por tu insistencia al no decirmelo desde un principio y el que sepas su verdadero nombre, me doy cuenta que tú lo tienes escondido en alguna parte... Pero tengo la suposición que no piensas decirme nada… ¿O me equivoco?" Pregunto con un toque de burla en sus palabras a Izuku quien sólo lo seguía mirando fijamente "Bien… Entonces te hare sufrir un infierno, **¡Hasta que décidas decirme dónde lo tienes escondido!**"

**¡PRUMMM!**

"¡AHHHHHH!" Con todas las fuerzas del brazo, impactó el vulnerable cuerpo de Izuku contra el suelo causandole un gran dolor, al final el exceso del 20% de su poder no lo había fracturado, pero había dañado sus músculos dejándolo más sensible al contacto.

**¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!**

Silenciando la agonía de del héroe, el Red Lantern comenzó a golpear sin piedad el cuerpo inmóvil de Izuku de manera constante, haciendo retumbar la tierra con cada impacto.

* * *

"N-No puedo creerlo… Nuestro Héroe en combate está... Siendo golpeado brutalmente sin piedad por el villano…" Comentaba Lois dificultandole hablar de la situación por la vista que tenía del panorama.

* * *

Parando la cadena de golpes al débil cuerpo de Izuku, rápidamente se vio agarrado del pie dónde comenzó a ser azotado sin piedad contra el suelo de la misma forma que Jessica hace un rato.

Después de varias repeticiones, Atrocituz lo tomo de la cabeza y brazo para comenzar a correr al lado de un edificio, dónde incrustaria su cabeza para luego arrastrarlo por todo el largo del edificio.

Por último, tomándolo de su traje dió un par de vueltas, antes de lanzarlo al aire y perseguirlo en vuelo, juntando sus manos para terminarlo con un remate, impactando el suelo como un meteoro.

"E… Esto no tiene presentes para mi primer día como novata… la brutalidad del suceso, es… es algo difícil de ver... yo… yo no sé si nuestro héroe podra seguir despues de este castigo…" Está vez Lois no sabía realmente que decir ante las cámaras, ella pensó que su primer día como pasante de noticiera tendría una dosis de acción con su superhéroe favorito Superman… pero aparte de que no apareció en ningún momento de la batalla, tampoco espero tener que presenciar la derrota aplastante del héroe novato que intentaba detener al villano que amenazaba potencialmente a destruir los alrededores de la ciudad.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, miro suplicante la camara "¡Por favor, Superman! ¡Si estás escuchando esto, porfavor aparece! ¡Te nesesitamos!" Pidió desesperada la periodista a través de la cámara antes de volver su mirada preocupada hacia el combate.

* * *

Aterrizando sobre suelo pesadamente, Atrocituz se agachó sobre el cráter en medio de la plaza para levantar al héroe desde su cabello verde expuesto por la destrucción de la mitad de su mascará que mostró el dolor latente que estaba sufriendo ahora mismo. Casi todo su traje se había hecho jirones que dejaban al descubierto los golpes recientes y cicatrices del pasado. La parte derecha de su pantalón había desaparecido al igual que la derecha de su traje superior.

"Ahora dime… ¿Dónde… está Dex-Starr?" Le pregunto por lo bajo, dando a notar el claro toque de irritación que tenía al no obtener alguna respuesta.

"J... Ja… Jamás… t-te diré algo… un héroe… no se doblega... ante un villano…" Aún en el estado en el que se encontraba, Izuku se negó a entregar a su amigo denuevo a este monstruo.

"Eres igual de persistente que esos repugnantes Green Lanterns, ¡Me das asco!… Pero da igual, ya no te necesito…" Mientras lo sostenía con la mano derecha, utilizó la izquierda para apuntar su anillo rojo contra la frente del héroe inmóvil "De todas formas eliminaré cada ser de este planeta, sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo encontré…. tu por otra parte…" El anillo emitió un brillo rojo que iluminaba su rostro entre nervioso y cansado "…Nadie te encontrará"

Deku trato de soltarse de su agarre, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaron… no podía hacer más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza al verse impotente de siquiera poder salvarse.

"¡ATROCITUZ, BASTA!"

Una joven voz detuvo las acciones del villano, haciendo que fijará su vista hacia un lado.

"Je, al fin te encuentro… Dex-Starr" Pronunció Atrocituz con una sonrisa al ver volando seriamente hacia el a Dexter utilizando su mismo uniforme y un anillo rojo que brillaba en su cola.

"¿Dex...ter?" Decía en voz baja ante las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

"Me alegra que mi seguidor mas valioso haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo después de la batalla en Redmaunt" Comento el Líder de los Red Lantern recordando cómo se habían dividido todos ante un ataque sorpresa de los Green Lantern.

"Si… Dexter tubo dificultades cuando aterrizó en este planeta… pero ahora esta listo para abandonarlo y volver a nuestras actividades…" Decía Dexter deprimente, utilizando el traductor de su anillo para poder hablar el idioma entendible de cada uno.

"Claro, debemos reunirnos con el resto de los Red Lantern para planificar nuestro siguiente movimiento… pero antes…" Tiro a un lado el cuerpo de Izuku cómo su fuera un costal, para luego apuntaló "Deshaste de esta insolente bolsa de carne que intento desafiarme…" Sentenció sin emociones, sorprendiendo al felino ante tal orden.

"P-Pero… señor… Dexter está listo para irse, no es nesesario…" Dexter intento contradecirlo con que no era necesario hacerle eso a Izuku y dejarlo así, pero la simple mirada firme de su líder le hizo darse cuenta de que no podía cambiar su orden… no tenía elección "De… De acuerdo, señor…" Acepto dificultosamente con la cabeza baja, flotando lentamente hacia Izuku quien lo estaba mirando acostado boca abajo.

"Dexter… ¿Que… estás haciendo aqui?... no tienes que... involucrarte en esto... porfavor vete..." Las palabras de Izuku atravesaron al Red Lantern quien siguió avanzando con cabeza abajo "¿Por qué no me escuchas…?, No tienes que hacerlo… no eres como el… ya no..." Dexter siguió avanzando, apretando fuertemente los dientes en busca de sacarse cada palabra que escuchaba.

Estando cara a cara, ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras Dexter abtia su boca con una pequeña bola de saliba roja amontonandose en si boca. Los de Izuku solo mostraban esperanza en que lo escuchará y saliera de ahi... mientras los del Red Lantern…

_Click..._

"¿Eh?" Deku pudo ver cómo Dexter trataba de contener sus lágrimas que una expreción afligida, manteniendo su ataque al estar en conflicto con el mismo.

Ver a Izuku en este estado no evito que recordara que había sido salvado por el mas de una vez y todos los momentos en los que pasó a su lado durante su recuperación, pero no sólo recordó eso... sino que cada momento felíz en el que pasaron juntos todo este tiempo, incluso después de saber su identidad, lo perdono y lo acepto a su lado como un amigo mas… No podía hacerlo.

"¿Por qué tardas tanto?, ¡Elimínalo de una vez!"

Los pensamientos de Dexter se habían interrumpido al escuchar la voz de su líder... probocando que apretara los colmillos y frunciera su mirada aún dándole la espalda.

"Dexter no lo hara…" Comento el felino en voz baja aun de espalda.

"¿Que?" Atrocituz se confundió al ecucharlo.

"Dije… que Dexter no atacará a este humano…" Le volvió a repetir más fuerte en la misma posición.

"¿Acaso estás ignorando mi orden?, ¡Eres mi primer general! ¡No puedes negarte a mi orden! ¡Terminalo de una vez!" Volvió a exigir más fuerte.

"¡No! ¡Dexter no es tu general, ni tu seguidor o tu lacayo…!" Miro a Izuku con una sonrisa sincera, la cual le devolvió con el mismo gesto "Es el compañero de este humano… ¡Y no permitira que lo sigas lastimando a él o alguno de sus amigos!" Exclamando eso al final, Dexter se lanzó al vuelo con un maullido sobre su ex-lider, regurgitando sobre su rostro la bola de acido rojo que tenia cargado en boca.

"**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TRAIDOR! ¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR DEX-STARR! ¡AHHHHHHH!**" Grito Atrocituz tratando de limpiarse el ácido de su cara mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro tomandose el rostro. Quitandose los restos de su saliva acida, lo miro furico a Dexter "¡AHORA ESTAS SENTENCIADO, DEX-TARR! ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR DE LOS RED LANTERNS! ¡AHORA ESTAS SOLO Y SERAS SENTENCIADO POR MI PROPIA MANO COMO EL PATÉTICO ANIMAL TERRESTRE QUE ERES!"

"Te equivocas…" Atrocituz se fijó en el héroe que lo desafío, viendo cómo se levantaba lentamente del suelo con una mirada determinada "El no está solo… ya no más..." Le recalco Deku.

"Ha, ¿Aún puedes levantarte, humano?, Eres una molestia demaciado resistente, pero eso no será por mucho tiempo cuando acabe ambos" Aclaro arrogante el villano pásando de lado la marca de quemadura que Dex-Starr le había dejado.

Aunque cansado, se mantuvo firme encarandolo "Un verdadero héroe no se rinde aún en los problemas más grandes, siempre mantiene una sonrisa ante todos para demostrar que todo está bien… pero te olvidas de una cosa Atrocituz..." A medida que Izuku hablaba, sus compañeras de equipo fueron levantándose lentamente de sus respectivas caidas, caminando hasta su lado con la misma mirada determinada "No estoy solo… tengo un equipo que me respalda en todo momento, en las buenas... y en las malas" Declaró firme poniendose en guardia junto a sus amigas y Dexter flotando sobre su hombro.

"Grrrrrrr…" Gruño por lo bajo el villano con desprecio.

"Muy bien camaradas, es tiempo de terminar esto todos juntos de una vez por todas… ¡Al ataque!" Exclamó Diana alzando su espada dando el inicio del último asalto.

"**¡Magico impulsum trabem!**" Exclamó Zatanna juntando ambas manos para concentra un rayo de magia de gran magnitud.

Cuando Atrocituz intento moverse a un lado, fue enredado en sus piernas por un par de raíces verdes que brotaron suelo, cortesía de Jessica que tenía incrustado su anillo brillando en la tierra.

**_¡Splummmm!_**

El rayo hizo impacto directo al frente de Atrocituz, creando una explocion de humo rosa que lo mando a arrastrase por la tierra.

Para detener su lanzamiento, clavo sus dedos en el suelo para frenarse, pero no pudo actuar rápido cuando Batgirl se movió sigilosa detrás de el pegando un par de bati-explosivos que detonó tras alejarse.

**¡BOOOOOOOM!**

EL estallido lo había hecho perder el equilibrio obligandolo a arrodillarse, pero no tuvo tiempo de respirar cuando vio hacercarse al resto de los héroes.

Uno por uno fue atacando en fila con rapidez. La primera fue Bumblebee quien había electrificado su manopla derecha para conectar un fuerte golpe de shock en la cara.

La siguiente fue Wonder Woman dando un fuerte izquierdazo con su fuerza Amazonica.

Por último, Dexter se cubrio a si mismo con un fuego rojo y tackleo con fuerza el estómago de su antiguo líder obligandolo a agacharse, siendo el turno de Deku conectando un fuerte gancho con su poder activó que lo lanzó varios metros al aire.

De lejos, una luz pequeña centello en el cielo un momento antes de mostrar a Súpergirl con enojo impasivo y cabello despeinado "¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grito antes de aplicar un potente remate con ambas manos, impactando el cuerpo del villano contra la pared de un edificio.

"Esto… ¡Esto es Imprecionante!, a pesar de que las cosas se veían mal para nuestros héroes locales, inclinaron la balanza y equilibraron la situación a su favor con un espléndido ataque en equipo, el villano no tubo oportunidad de reaccionar ante nada" Comentaba emocionada Lois a la cámara de que pudieran controlar la situación antes de que algo malo hubiera pasado con Deku.

El equipo ahora reunido, veían como Atrocituz se despegaba de la pared y se arrodillaba para escupir un chorro de sangre a un lado "Esto se acabó, rindete Atrocituz" Declaró Diana sería, apuntandolo con su espada.

Al escuchar eso, causo que apretara lo dientes mientras la furia en los ojos del villano los había vuelto rojos, pensar que estaba siendo atacado por un par de niños con disfraces, un red Lantern traidor y un Green Lantern, no hacía más que desbordarse de rabia a través de su anillo en forma de una llama violenta que estaba lista para utilizar contra los héroes… hasta que ese mismo fuego se apagó, atrayendo su atención.

"**Batería por debajo del 5%, activando reserva de energía, se recomienda recargar el anillo antes de agotar sus reservas**" Escucho a través del anillo, causando que apretara los dientes molesto, durante su trayecto a este planeta se había vuelto en la nesesidad de utilizar mucha energía para su vuelo en el espacio, sin mencionar la caída de su armadura creada a partir del anillo y el enfrentamiento que tubo, lo habían dejado sin más opciones que la retirada.

"Maldita sea…" Bofeo Atrocituz apuntando su anillo detrás de el, invocando un portal rojo que puso en alerta a los héroe "Está pelea aun no a acabado… todos ustedes pagaran con sus vidas" Y con esa última amenza, atravesó el portal para luego desaparecer si más.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue que todos, a excepción de Dexter, se desplomaron el el suelo con quejidos de dolor o cansancio.

"Al fin termino…" Dijo Izuku liberando un suspiró de alivio.

"Ay...Me duele duele la cabeza" Comento Barbara frotándose.

"Me duelen los brazos" Dijo Karen inténtando moverlos.

"Me duele mi belleza…" Decía Zee con dramatismo viéndose en el espejo de mano.

"A mí me duele mi todo…" Agrego Jessica tosca y completamente inmóvil por el entumecimiento de su cuerpo ante los azotes que recibió contra el suelo.

"A mí no me duele nada, pero termine chocando contra un edificio en Gótica" Decia Kara con una expreción pasiva que decía 'Como sea'.

"Sin duda este fue el adversario más fuerte que hemos tenido" Dijo Diana levantando parte de su tiara rota "(Suspiró) Ahhhhh… Mi madre va a matarme cuando le pida un repuesto de mi armadura" Se quejo con miedo a lo que le dirá.

"Ustedes… ¿Creen que regresará alguna vez para terminar la pelea?" Pregunto Karen con la duda.

"Lo dudo… Atrocituz es… un criminal de guerra buscado en el universo… no se arriesgaría a aparecer... en el mismo lugar… dos veces" Le respondía Jessica con falta de aliento, era una novata en los Green Lantern, pero estaba bien informada de aquel villano cuando fue avanzando su entrenamiento en el cuerpo.

"Oigan… miren arriba…" Todos acataron la petición de Izuku, observamos el helicoptero de noticias sobre ellos "Parece que nos estaban viendo denuevo las noticias"

"¿Cuánto apuestan a qué salimos otra vez en la portada?" Propuso Kara divertida.

"Un helado triple de chocolate… no se porque, pero me dan ganas de uno ahora mismo" Dijo Karen algo avergozada.

"Un día completo en el Spa… mi rostro debe volver a su estado natural sin rasguños" Le dijo Zee con ambas manos en las mejillas.

"Apoyo lo del Spa, nesesito un masaje para mí pobre espalda" Apoyo Jessica adolorida al tratar de moverse.

"Yo apuesto veinte dólares, quiero comprar la nueva historieta de Batman en un mundo donde es un maestro ninja" Dijo Barbara con emoción y estrellitas en los ojos.

"Escuché que es un buen número..." Comento Izuku al momento que Dexter desendia para recostarse a su lado.

"Lo es..." Susurro la chica.

Estando así un rato más, siguieron hablando en la misma posición para relajarse un poco después de su ardua batalla contra el líder de los Red Lantern, y aunque había sido bastante complicado hacerle frente… La pelea termino en victoria para los héroes.

Pasando el tiempo, el equipo se había ido del lugar, justo antes de que llegara todo el equipo de noticieros que comenzó a filmar cada centímetro de destrucción que se observo en la sintonía de Lois.

Cada uno fue a sus respectivas casas para tomar un merecido descanso y reponer las fuerzas perdidas en la pelea, o en el caso de Kara, Roncar hasta el día siguiente sólo porque quería...

Pero no todos estaban descansando…

* * *

**(Tejados)**

Arriba del tejado de un conjunto de edificios, se encontraba parado Izuku con su ropa normal y unos cuantos vendajes en su cuerpo, junto a Dexter que vestía su uniforme y anillo de Red Lantern.

El viento a sus alrededores le daban un aire ralajante a su entorno a pesar de las actividades recientes.

"¿Estás listo…?" Le pregunto Izuku a Dexter quien veia el anillo en su cola.

"Estoy listo..." Le contesto serio apollandose en el suelo "Izuku…" Llamo el felino faltando su atención "Dexter lamenta todos los problemas que te causo... Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por Dexter" Le agradecio con una sonrisa cálida a su amigo, sacándole una sonrisa también.

"No hay de que, Dexter..." Le contesto feliz. Era algo impactante escucharlo a dexter hablar, pero después de entender que los anillos tenian una función automatica de traductor, pudo comprender mejor la situación.

Tenía muchas cosas de las que le gustaría hablar con el, pero aun había algo que tenian que resolver de una vez por todas "Creo que es hora de terminar con lo qur vinimos a hacer..."

Con eso dicho, Dexter escupió una pequeña cantidad ácido rojo frente a él, justo al momento que se quita a él enillo de su cola y desaparecia su indumentaria roja para volver a su estado normal.

Mirandolo en su pata con el seño fruncido, lanzo sin remordimientos el anillo al ácido, dónde fue deshaciendo poco a poco ante la vista de ambos que observaron el cielo despejado sobre ellos.

"Ahora sí... Eres libre" Dijo Izuku, dando a entender el nuevo y auténtico comienzo de Dexter como un ser libre de maldad... a partir de este momento.

* * *

10.459 palabras

Y con esto tetmina el capítulo de hoy, espero qur les haya gustado :)

Antes de darme cuenta, había alargado la pelea mas de lo que pensé, y de esa redacción tan larga, me hizo pensar si el contenido estaba bien, es algo frustrante no saber cómo jusgar tu propio trabajo...

En fin, dando final a la primera batalla sería del equipo, volvemos a los capítulos para toda la familia de antes, y para darles otra razón para esperarme con el siguiente capítulo, les diré que la próxima vez que vean una actualización, será el capítulo dónde aparecerá nuestra Alerquin villana Favorita ;)

Pueden dejar sus likes y comentarios con respecto a que les pareció, me importa sus opiniones, ya que por ustedes es que yo escribo ;)

_¡Hasta la próxima, amigos!_

_¡Ryu Shiro se despide!_


	14. Payasadas

Llevo muerto dos meses y volví la vida como un cadáver de dragón en pleno estado de putrefacción gracias a la magia negra invocada por un amigo con gustos turbio y oerturbantes… Todo lo que acabo de decir es mentira… bueno… exepto lo de mi amigo u.uU

_¡¿Que onda, Que onda amigos?!_

_¡Aquí les saluda Ryu Shiro volviendo con un nuevo capitulo!_

Mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero digamos que estoy por comenzar mis estudios universitarios del CBC y mis clase de repostería, por lo que ando algo ocupado preparando las cosas… o al menos eso diria si no fuera por la repentina alerta del jodido Coronavirus acá en casa… ¡Sigamos! ¡¿Quieren?!

Quédense al final del capítulo para un aviso importante si están interésados, ahora…

**_¡Pasemos a la sección de comentarios!_**

**_awsomerebel55:_**

Gracias por la sugerencias para futuros cortos, son buenas y la tendré en cuenta, ya que mi imaginación aveces es algo limitada en ciertas circunstancias.

**_Brandon D:_** Me alegra ver gente esperanzada como tú que pide mi regreso, descuida, no me morí aún ;)

**_DSdeHierro:_** Mmmm… interesante propuesta mi buen amigo, la tendré bien en cuenta para un futuro capitulo -.-

**_mikellconnde: _**Viejo, está es una historia harem, ¿Acaso pensaste que no podría algo de eso en este fanfic?, ¡Pues si es así, pensaste mal! ¡Ya que el enfrentamiento entre la competencia es lo que le da sabor a este tipo de historias!… Aunque se tendrá que esperar, me tomaré el tiempo para materializar la historia de una forma interesante y más realista para no ser de esos fanfics aburridos del día de hoy que parece que le pegan un cartel en la cara al protagonista con la palabra "Casanova" y ya tiene 30 chicas perdidas por el en el tercer capítulo.

**_Guest:_** No sé si es el mismo chico comentando lo mismo 4 veces… pero me alegra que te gustará la historia :)

_Terminado esto, pasemos al capítulo de hoy, ¿Quieren?_

* * *

_#Payasadas_

* * *

**(Metrópolis High - Clase de matemática)**

Dentro del aula, observamos como cada uno de los estudiantes se encontraban concentrados en sus asientos escribíendo sobre una hoja individual, todo ante la mirada firme del profesor que los observaba. Al parecer la clase de hoy estaba en un examen por la atmósfera tensa y silenciosa que rodeaba el salón.…

"_Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…_"

O bueno… casi silenciosa.

Casi al fondo del salón, vemos cómo Kara se encontraba roncando dormida con la cara contra el pupitre, teniendo una pequeña línea de saliva que caía sobre la hoja del exámen… solo que estaba completamente en blanco.

Mirando su relog, el profesor se dirigio a la clase "Ya es tiempo, bajen sus lápices y entreguen sus exámenes" Indico el profesor levantándose de su lugar, y comenzar a pasar de un asiento a otro recogiendo los exámenes uno por uno. Después de varios segundos, el profesor se plantó frente al lugar de Kara, la cuál aún seguía roncando sobre su examen.

**¡Pum!**

"¡Ahhhhh! ¡No lo rompí! ¡Lo juro! ¡Fue culpa de…" Despertandose al instante desconectada, Kara vio al profesor con el seño fruncido y la mano en su pupitre indica el que el fue el que la despertó de golpe "Ehhhhh… ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?" Pregunto confundida, pero sin una pisca de preocupación.

"Su… Examen…" Exigió el profesor lentamente, frunciendo más el seño ante aquellas palabras de la estudiante rubia.

"Oh, emmm… Aquí tiene" Sin más, Kara le entrego la hoja húmeda que le fue arrancada de las manos, al momento que el profesor la revisaba en menos de un segundo.

"Esto es una broma, ¿Verdad?" Le pregunto serio mostrándole la hoja húmeda de actividades sin hacer… ¡Ni siquiera el nombre tenía escrito!

"Eh… no, las bromas son divertidas y causan gracia… si tuviera que llamar su examen una broma, sería una aburrida y de mal gusto que no da gracia… además, ¿De que me servirá saber este cálculo tan absurdo y complicado de entender si no voy a ser una contadora nerd?, Es completamente absurdo si me lo pregunta" Expresándose abiertamente sin pudor en sus palabras, le decía la profesor mientras se limpiaba el oído y se veía las uñas despreocupada del todo.

En cambio, con el profesor…

"Grrrrrrrrrr..." Una vena comenzó a palpitar sobre su frente mientras apretaba los dientes con intensidad y su rostro se contraía por su seño fruncido al haber escuchado tales palabras de rebeldía por la estudiante despreocupada.

* * *

**(Metropolis High - Cafetería)**

"...Y luego, ¡La vena en su frente parecía que estaba a punto de rebentar! ¡Jajajajajajaja!... uff... Estubo increíble…" Les contaba Kara altanera a sus amigos en la misma mesa de la cafetería lo que sucedió en la clase.

"Ya lo sabemos Kara…" Decía Zee sin mucha sorpresa.

"Estuvimos en el mismo examen, y no fue exactamente increíble…" Completo Karen.

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Lo que dije estubo increíble!" Volvió a repetir Kara con una sonrisa.

"¿A pesar de que ahora estás castigada el resto de la semana?" Dijo Jessica de forma monótona.

"Meh, detalles…" Le respondió sin preocupación alzando los hombros.

_¡Riiiiing…! ¡Riiiiing…!_

"Oh, ahora vuelvo chicos, debo contestar" Dijo Bárbara levantandose de au asiento y atender su teléfono unos paso de ellos para no interrumpir la charla.

"No deberías burlarte del profesor asi Kara, nosotros somos los héroes que estan a cargo protegen la ciudad, pero aquí en la escuela ellos son los que están a cargo" Le dijo Izuku tratando de hacerla entrar en razón sobre su actitud rebelde.

"¡Oh vamos!, ¿Acaso nunca antes habías desafiado a un profesor, Nerd?" Le pregunto con el seño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

Ante la sorpresa de sus amigas, Izuku se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a otro lado.

"¡Wuojojou!, ¿Es encerio? ¿Tu? ¿El estudiante modelo?… ¡Cuentanos!" Pidió Kara animada ante esa revelación de que su amigo, quien se supone era una especie de ejemplo de estudiante perfecto, había tenido su rebeldía contra una figura de autoridad… realmente le intrigo.

"Bueno... En mi academia de heroes en Japón tenemos un conjunto de reglas que prohiben la desobediencia de los profesores o utilizar nuestros poderes sin permiso o una licencia… y podria ser que ocurrieron 'ciertos eventos' que me llevaron a romper dichas reglas… incluso el profesor de nuestra clase me conoce como el chico problema, jeje… así que si, tuve algunas situaciones en las que desobedeci a los profesores" Le dijo recordando el rescate de Bakugo en Kamino y la pelea que tubo contra el cuando descubrió su secreto.

"Así que tienes un lado rebelde Nerd, eso es... Interesante~" Comento Kara con una sonrisa, pero aportando un ligero cambio de tono algo… peculiar, en la palabra final.

"Aún así, el caso de nuestro compañero Izuku es diferente, el desobedeció las reglas en su ámbito como héroe, no deberías de faltar el respeto a tus superiores a menos que sea realmente necesario, Kara" Le replicaba Diana con el mismo tono de una madre regañando a su hija.

"¡Bien! ¡Ya entendí!, ¿Acaso vamos a seguir hablando de mi el resto del descanso?" Arremetió Kara cansada de ser el centro de la conversación.

"Bueno… ella tiene un punto" Agrego Karen tomando de su soda.

"**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

El grito de Bárbara exaltó a todos en la mesa, viendo como daba pequeños saltitos el su lugar con un brillo iluminando su gran sonrisa emocionada.

"¡¿Que paso, Bárbara?!" Pregunto Jessica preocupada.

"¡HOY ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA, CHICOS! ¡¿SABEN QUIEN ACABA DE LLAMARME?!" Pregunto súper emocionada a sus amigos que solo negaron con la cabeza "¡Mi mejor amiga de Gotica se muda a Metropolis y vendra a estudiar a esta misma escuela! ¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! ¡mis amigos de Metropolis y mi amiga de Gotica todos juntos como un grupo! ¡No puedo esperar que la conozcan mañana!"

"¿Y por qué no ahora, Babibu~?"

Una voz detrás de Bárbara la hizo darse vuelta, solo para soltar un resuello de sorpresa y cambiarlo a una expresión de felicidad total.

"¡HARLEEN!" Exclamó fuerte la pelirroja antes de lanzarse en un abrazo hacia la chica detrás de ella, dando un par de piruetas juntas entre risas.

Era una chica de la misma edad y figura delgada que Bárbara, ojos celestes, labios rojos y pelo rubio con dos coletas alborotadas, las cuales tenían un tinte de colores diferentes, siendo el izquierdo rojo y el derecho azul claro. Vestía una saco sin capucha bicolor, falda y zapatos todos bicolores, teniendo el mismo patrón de colores al tinte de su cabello, pero invertidos.

"¿Que haces aquí?, Me dijiste por teléfono que vendrías mañana" Le pregunto Bárbara sin borrar sus sonrisa.

"Ay chica, ¡Tu sabes cómo me encantan las sorpresas!" Le respondió harleen con la misma sonrisa.

"Chicos, ella es Harleen, mi mejor amiga de Gotica" Les presento a Harleen sus compañeros.

Diana la primera en levantarse y darle la mano con una sonrisa "Es un honor conocer a una amiga de Bárbara, mi nombre es Diana y me complace darte la bienveni…"

_¡ZapZapZapZapZapZapZapZapZapZap!_

Al momento de que Harleen había aceptado el saludo, una fuerte corriente eléctrica cubrió a Diana por menos de dos segundo, terminando con el pelo erizado y un quemadura latente en la mano.

"¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Clásico de Harleen!" Se rió Barbara con una gran sonrisa señalando el aturdidor en la palma de su amiga.

"Ah, pero no solo tenga cosas viejas, tengo una flor nueva…" Dijo Harleen sonriente mostrando de la nada una flor azul en su pecho que rocío una cantidad imposible de agua que arraso a Jessica en toda la cara "También tengo cosas que suenan, ¡Fuerte!" Exclamó ubicándose rápido entre Karen y Kara, reventando con un ruido sonoro un cojín gaseoso que las desconcertó, sobre todo a Kara quien tenía una gran sensibilidad en su super oído "…Y nunca falta mi pluma favorita con tintan invisible" Dijo alegre jalando el sujetador de la pluma.

¡Slup!

"¡AH!" Exclamó Zee alterada al ser manchada con tinta azul en su blusa negra la cual miraba impactada.

"Ups… creo que me equivoqué, está es la de tinta permanente que no sale con nada, lo siento~" Pidió perdón Harleen con una sonrisa deslizandose a un lado, a expensas del gruñido que soltó Zee al ver su preciada ropa arruinada.

Apareciendo frente a Izuku, la chica se paró en seco y comenzó a inspeccionarlo desde diferentes ángulos con una mirada minuciosa, cosa que puso nervioso al peliverde y desconcertó al resto de las presentes.

"Jejejeje, Harleen, ¿Que… estás haciendo?" Pregunto Bárbara algo nerviosa al verla tocar a Izuku de esa forma desde ángulos diferentes.

"Oh, nada amiga…" Le dijo parando se inspeccionarlo para verlo sonriente "Es solo que nunca antes habías tenido a un chico en tu círculo de amistad y me dió curiosidad del por qué ahora…" Con el dedo índice y un tono juguetón, preciono la nariz del sonrojado Izuku "Es lindo" Concluyó con un giño, haciendo crecer más el sonrojo del joven héroe, y causando un efecto domino de varios ticks nerviosos en la chicas afectadas por las bromas.

"Jeje... Si…" agitando varias veces la cabeza para despejarse, volvió a tomar su modo super amiga al momento de que Harleen volvía a su lado "Cooooomo sea… ¡¿No es encantadoramente divertida Harleen, Chicos?!" Les pregunto super felíz.

Las chicas tenían el seño fruncido que no se molestaron en ocultarlo, pero al parecer la felicidad de Bárbara le impedía verlos "Eh... Si, tiene una actitud bastante graciosa, la encuentro divertida" Opino Izuku rascándose la nuca algo apenado por su anterior inspección, pero no evito encontrarse divertida la actitud de la chica, le recordaba un poco a Miss Joke, la antigua compañera de Aizawa en Japón quien combate el crimen haciendo reír a sus víctimas con sus bromas y actitud ilarante por parte de su Quirk.

"¡Gracias por tu opinión, Verdecito!" Agradeció energética la rubia con un saludo de mano que apenó al peliverde por aquel apodo.

"¡Cierto! ¡Voy a suponer que todos pensaron lo mismo!… Ahora… ¡¿Quieren pasar el rato después de la escuela con Harleen?!" Volvió a preguntar Barbara a su grupo.

Todas ,a excepción de Izuku, seguían manteniendo el seño fruncido por las bromas de mal gusto, pero Diana se trago el orgullo a regañientes "Será un honor…" Le dijo entre dientes con dificultad cerrando los ojos, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras y alegrando a Barbara quien grito emocionada.

"¡Ahhhhh! ¡Genial! ¡Nos vamos a divertir todos juntos! ¡Nos vemos después!" Y con eso dicho, Barbara y Harleen se tomaron de los brazos y comenzaron a alejarse de ellos con un divertido baile en conjunto hasta salir del comedor.

"¡¿Por qué aceptaste Diana?!" **(Kara)**

"¡Eso fue muy grosero de su parte!" **(Jessica)**

"Aún me resuenan los oídos…" **(Karen)**

"¡Está tinta no puede salirse ni con magia! ¡¡¡Era mi blusa favorita!!!" **(Zee)**

Esas eran las quejas que comenzaron a soltar las chicas, dado a entender que no estaban conforme con pasar el rato con alguien que les había hecho bromas indiscriminada que nos les causó gracia.

"Por qué es nuestro deber como compañeras de Barbara darle la bienvenida a su amiga… tenemos que ser educadas" Aun en el mismo estado, les dijo Diana a pesar de sentir frustración por no poder ir en contra de sus modales.

"Bueno… tal vez no sea tan malo…" Todas se fijaron en Izuku quien tomo la palabra "Tal vez la primera impresión de Harleen no haya sido tan buena para ustedes por las bromas… pero parece que esa es su forma de ser, hay que darle una oportunidad en conocerla mejor, ¿Que les parece?" Les propuso Izuku tratando de sonar razonable.

Era cierto que está primera impresión no les gustó mucho… pero a fin de cuentas era la primera impresión, no podían juzgar a alguien sin antes conocerlo de ante mano, no era correcto.

Cada una liberando un suspiro, aceptaron seguir las palabras de su compañero… por el bien de Barbara.

Además, ¿Que tan malo puede ser estar cerca de Harleen?

* * *

**(Calles de Metropolis - Tienda de historietas)**

Izuku tenía un asunto que atender después de clases, así que no pudo acompañar al resto para pasar el rato con Harleen, así que les dijo que más tarde las alcanzaría cerca de la tienda de historietas, siendo este el lugar de encuentro propuesto por Barbara y Harleen en un mensaje.

Llegando frente a la tienda, pudo ver cómo las susodichas se encontraban con las cara pegadas contra el cristal de la vidriera viendo los artículos destacados… Pero solo estaban ellas dos. Izuku miro en diferentes direcciones mientras se acercaba, pero no vio a ninguna de sus otras amigas al rededor, eso le pareció extraño.

"Hola chicas, ya llegué" Indico Izuku, causando que ambas se desprendieran del cristal con sonoro POP para verlo con sus caras aplastadas unos momentos, antes de volver a la normalidad.

"¡Izuku! ¡Al fin viniste, te estábamos esperando!" Dijo Barbara emocionada.

"¡Hola de nuevo, Verdecito!" Saludo Harleen con el mismo entusiasmo.

"Jeje, si hola... por cierto, ¿Dónde están las demás?, Pensé que estaríamos todos juntos" Pregunto Izuku con la duda.

"Oh, dijeron que se sentían cansadas de TAAANTA diversión que tuvieron hoy con Harleen, que decidieron ir a descansar en dulce justicia" Le respondió Barbara con felicidad por haber pasado varios momentos divertidos con sus amigas y Harleen en lo que Izuku no estaba presente "Pero es no importa ahora…" Agarrando en un abrazo el cuello de ambos amigos "¡Ahora que estás aquí podremos pasar tiempo juntos los tres en la tienda de historietas! ¡Adelante!" Exclamó feliz entrando aún abrazados a la tienda detrás de ellos.

* * *

Ya adentro, los tres miraban con un brillo de asombro en sus caras cada uno de los artículos de cómics que se mostraban por doquier en los estantes y mostradores. Sin perder tiempo, se separaron rápido para "inspeccionar" la mercancía del lugar.

"No… puedo… creerlo... ¡La nueva colección de Batman Ninja ya está aquí! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Exclamó Barbara al ver que la colección de cómics que estaba esperando ya estaba en la tienda.

"¡Hiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Ya llegó la edición exclusiva del enfrentamiento dimensional del Joker contra Batman N4! ¡Esperaba con ancias poder verlo!" Dijo Harleen abrazando la historieta contra el pecho de forma protectora.

"¡Asombroso! ¡Una historia exclusiva de All Migth y el Señor Shield trabajando junto a Batman! ¡Nunca escuché de una historia así!" Exclamó Izuku sonriente sosteniendo el comic frente a su cara brillosa.

El trío se miro con una sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos "¡Esto es increíble!" Dijeron los tres al unisono por la felicidad de encontrar cada una una increíble historieta.

"Verdecito, no sabía que te gustaban las historietas, ¡Eso sí es increíble!" Le dijo Harleen feliz al joven, quien se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado por su emoción.

"Jeje, gracias, pero es aún más increíble que haya otra chica aparté de Barbara que le gustarán" Opino Izuku con una sonrisa.

"¿Aparte de mi? ¿Acaso no hay chicas interesadas en las historietas en Japón?" Pregunto Bárbara confundida.

"Bueno... En realidad puede que haya, pero no conozco a nadie más aparte de mi que le gusten… ¡Por eso me emociona conocer a alguien más aparte de mi que tenga estos mismo gustós!" Le respondió sincero.

"Entonces dices que eres un aficionado de los cómics, ¿verdad?" Le pregunto Harleen con un tono misterioso.

"Jejeje, podría decirse que si" Dijo algo avergonzado.

"Bien… ¿Entonces podrías hacerme un favor?" Le dijo acercándose lentamente hacia el, poniendo algo nervioso al peliverde y a Barbara en alerta "Dime… ¡¿Crees que el Joker es el mejor villano de todos?!" Le pregunto de golpe plantando caras.

"¿El... El Joker?" Dijo Izuku confundido antes de dirigir la mirada a su amiga peliroja al estar algo confundido.

"Verás, a Harleen le gustan las historietas tanto como a mí… peeeeeeeeero por alguna razón admira al villano del Joker con fervor" Le contesto Barbara.

"¡Es que todos se centran tanto en admirar a los héroes que siempre dejan de lado el gran acto magestuoso de villania que un villano como El Joker puede hacer~!" Decía Harleen con tono soñador mientras jugaba con su dedo sobre una figura del Joker en cartón que estaba exiviendo la tienda.

En el mundo hay héroes destacables que fueron reconocidos en todos lados por sus hazañas de gran valor heroico, tenemos como ejemplos All Migth, Batman y Superman entre otros más… pero no solo hay héroes famosos… sino también Villanos famosos.

Lo sé, suena una locura escuchar que hay personas quienes admiran a algunos villanos, pero debido a sus actos delictivos y presentaciones icónicas que los volvían únicos en su hora de la villania, ganaron fama de ser reconocidos al igual que los héroes con los que enfrentan normalmente y viceversa.

"¿Entonces que dices Verdecito? ¡¿Verdad que el Joker es el mejor?!" Le volvió a preguntar Harleen al peliverde.

"¿Que?, No es el mejor, ¡Batman es el mejor de todos, ya sea entre héroes o villanos! ¡¿No es así, Izuku?!" Esta ves Bárbara intervino con su fanatismo del caballero de la noche.

Izuku de pronto se sintió algo nervioso, no por sus preguntas… sino por el modo en que tanto lo estaban encarando ambas chicas y lo cerca que estaban de el… aún no superaba este tipo de acercamiento tan repentinos con las chicas, y menos si eran así de lindas como el dúo frente el.

"B-Bueno… yo… yo pienso que Batman es uno de los héroes más increíbles que hay a pesar de no tener poderes, para mí el es el mejor…"

"¡¿Verdad?! ¡¡Batman es el mejor de todos!!" Exclamó Barbara con todas sus fuerzas de fanática, mientras Harleen miro cruzadas de brazos y con el seño fruncido a un costado.

"… Pero aunque no admire a los villanos, El Joker logra ser un villano que destaca por sobre muchos por sus actos similares a un broma" Termino de opinar Izuku.

"¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡No hay villano que se compare con el Joker!" Dijo Harleen con el mismo tono que uso Barbara.

Después de decir eso, ambas chicas comenzaron a hablarse entre si de sus respectivos gustos entre ídolos con más fervor que antes, eso saco una sonrisa en izuku. Se dió cuenta que a pesar de que cada una tenía un gusto diferente, eran amigas muy cercanas, por eso se le vino a la mente al instante la idea de que si decía solo una respuesta preferencial a solo una de ellas, la otra estaría triste y le daría un punto negativo a sus gustos… no quería ser el que hiciera eso.

Después de haberse hablado entre ellas, ambas arrastraron a un soprendido izuku para vean juntos el resto de la tienda antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

* * *

**(Dulce Justicia - Guarida)**

Bajando juntos por el tobogán que daba a acceso a la Guarida del equipo, Izuku y Barbara aterrizaron entre risas tras haberse divertido junto a Harleen antes de despedirse.

"¡¿Entonces que te pareció haber estado con Harleen, Izuku?!" Le pregunto ansiosa la peliroja.

"Estubo divertido haber pasado el rato con ella, es alguien realmente divertida, jeje" Respondio el joven rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa, la verdad si se había divertido con ambas chicas en la tienda, claro que algunas bromas que la rubia había hecho en el lugar los obligó a irse antes de que el dueño los viera, pero no pudo evitar reírse ante el gran humor que tenía Harleen en todo momento.

"Me alegra mucho que te haya agradado… ¡Hola chicas!" Saludo con la mano feliz al resto del equipo el cual estaba cada una sentada en sus lugares haciendo sus cosas, hasta que escucharon la vos de su amiga atrallendo su atención "¡Díganme chicas! ¡¿Cómo la pasaron todas ustedes hoy con Harleen?! ¡¿Les gustó?! ¡¿Les agrado?! ¡¿Les encantó?! ¡DIGANME!" Explotó con esas preguntas emocionada al 100% por escucharlas.

En cambio las chicas, todas pusieron una mirada nerviosa ente las preguntas de Bárbara, extrañando un poco al peliverde.

"¿Saben que?, Mejor no me lo digan, ¡Yo sé que les gustó estar con ella! ¡Por eso planee todo un itinerario de cosas que podemos hacer mañana con Harleen!" Exclamó Bárbara mostrándoles emocionada en u teléfono una enorme lista de actividades, poniendo aún mas nerviosas a las chicas "¡También podríamos hacer planes a futuro para cuándo terminemos las escuela! ¡Conseguir un trabajo juntos! ¡Vivir todas en una misma casa! ¡OH! ¡INCLUSO PODRIAMOS ACORDAR MORIR Y SER ENTERRADAS JUNTAS EN EL MISMO LUGAR!" Decir que las caras de las chicas se habían vuelto más nerviosas era decir poco una ves que escucharon todo eso, incluso izuku tenía una gota en la nuca por la inclusión de esa cantidad de cosas "¡También había pensado que podríamos invitarla a nuestra Guarida para pasar mucho tiempo más juntos!" Ante eso último, las chicas finalmente reaccionarón.

"Espera, ¿Tienes pesado invitar a Harleen a la Guarida?" Pregunto izuku pago nervioso ante esa propuesta, eso terminaria comprometiendo su lugar secreto y la identidad del equipo.

"¡NO PODEMOS HACER ESO!" Exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo con desesperación en sus rostros.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no la pueda traer?" Pregunto Barbara confundida y algo desilucionada a las chicas.

"Emmm… porqué…" Zee trato de pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa para evitar herir los sentimientos de la chica.

"¡Porque no tenemos suficientes sillas!" Exclamó Kara de inmediato alsando vuelo y usando su visión laser para desintegrar cada silla o sillón de la Guarida y aterrizando al lado de sus amigas que pusieron todas una mirada nerviosa y diciendo que era una pena que no podrían invitarla ahora.

"Un momento…" Barbara entrecerro los ojos "Ustedes… ¡¿No quieren pasar el tiempo con Harleen?!" Exclamó confundida con extrañeza en su mirada.

"N-No es que ni queramos, es que…" Diana trato de decir algo, no sabía que.

Al no reducir una respuesta, bárbara entrecerro los ojos antes de ver cierto lazo cerca de ella el cual en un movimiento rápido tomo y comenzó a ondearlo "¡Lazo de la verdad!" Grito manzano el lazo sobre las chicas atrapandolas todas juntas "Muy bien, díganme la verdad…" Exigió la pelirroja viendo las caras de nervios de cada una.

**Karen:** ¡Harleen es la peor!

**Jessica**: ¡Sus bromas son muy molestas!

**Zee**: ¡Fue una tortura!

**Diana**: No disfrute su compañía…

**Kara**: Es como si un cientifico loco intentará crear la cosa más molesta del planeta, ¡Y ni siquiera podría competir contra ella!

"Gaaaaaaaaaasp…" Resollo Barbara mientras apuntaba a Kara sorprendida.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Kara la cual era la única en no ser atrapada por el lazo de la verdad, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa y estirando el lazo para entrar en el para intentar inútilmente pasar desapercibida por su verdad.

"No puedo creerlo… Harleen intentó ser amiga de ustedes… ¿Y ustedes la rechazan?" Las palabras de Barbara parecían estar por quebrarse al escucharlas a cada una.

"Barbara, no es eso, es que…" Zee trato de hablarle, pero Barbara la corto enojada.

"Bien, como ustedes quieran, como mis supuestas amigas no decidieron darle una oportunidad a mi M.A.P.S. **(Mejores Amigas Por Siempre)**, entonces será mejor que me valla un tiempo de ustedes" Comento enojada, antes de darse la vuelta e ir la salida.

Todas se preocuparon ante esas palabras, todas arrepentidas de lo que dijeron, comenzaron a decir todo tipo de cosas para evitar que bárbara se fuera, pero las ignoro y abandono la Guarida dejándolas cabizbajas.

"No lo entiendo chicas, Cuando estube con Harleen la pasé muy bien, ¿Por qué ustedes no?" Les pregunto izuku queriendo saber la verdad de la situación que se explicó casi nada.

"Es que... Harleen es demasiado para nosotras" Admitió Jessica fotandose el brazo avergonzada.

"Sus bromas son muy pesadas para que sean Graciosas" Dijo Karen del mismo modo.

"Mi billetera está vacía después de la osadia que tubo de pasar cientos de veces en la entrada del subterráneo sin pagar…" Le dijo Diana sacudiendo su billetera vacía.

"¡También volvió a manchar las de mi ropa fina y cara por su detestable forma de comer con la boca abierta! ¡ESO NO LO TOLERO!" Exclamó Zee enojada tratando de calmar su respiración acelerada.

"Yo sé que todos me ven con como alguien con lado rebelde… pero ella… ella lleva lo divertido a lo insoportable en cuestión de segundos" Contó Kara con suma sinceridad… algo poco común.

"En resumen… la pasamos faltan" Completo Diana con un suspiro de cansancio al momento que el grupo se sentó de golpe juntas en el suelo del mismo modo.

"¿Encerio?… Pero era muy diferente cuando estube ella… esto es raro…" Izuku se extraño ante las diferentes palabras de sus amigas, hoy conoció algo de la actitud y gustos de Harleen, pero no sé hacerca a las situaciones que describían las demás... Eso era lo extraño "Diganme, ¿Bárbara estubo a su lado cuando sucedieron lo que ustedes están diciendo?" Pregunto con la duda.

Todas se vieron un momento "Bueno… en la mayoría estubo a su lado cuando paso, y cuando bárbara estaba junto a ella, lo tomaba como un tipo de 'broma clásica' de Harleen o algo así..." Le respondió Kara revisando las situaciones que pasaron juntas hoy.

"Mmm…" Izuku se tomó la barbilla de modo pensador y cerró los ojos para pensar con claridad.

Recordó la primera ves que vieron a Harleen en la escuela, cuando le causó un electrochoque a Diana con un paralizador en su mano, Barbara se había reido diciendo que era un clásico de Harleen, luego las situaciones de sus amigas y la suya también y busco un patrón de lo que estaba pasando.

"**(Suspiro) **Ahhh… igual ya no importa cuál sea la razón, Barbara se enojo con nosotras por haber sido una completas idiotas…" Dijo Diana desilucionada, siendo seguida por el resto.

Dejando su posición, Izuku abrio los ojos cuando una idea le vino a la mente "Chicas, iré a buscar a Barbara" Les indico de forma rápida entes de correr hacia la salida, extrañando a las presentes.

* * *

**(Calles de metrópolis - callejón)**

Con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, Harleen caminaba tranquilamente por la acera, doblando a una esquina entre dos edificios hacia una callejuela, dónde todo estaba cubierto por sombras pero aún se veía su enorme sonrisa que se ensanchó aún mas.

"Bueno, hoy fue un día productivo tras tanto tiempo sin ver a mi mejor amiga…" Quitándose la ropa, fue revelando un traje ceñido debajo "Incluso conoci a alguien más aparte de ella que le gusten las historietas…" Se colocó un par de guantes y botas con colores siameses "Pero ahora…" Se colocó un tipo de sombrero con dos puntas se cubría todo exepto su cara "Es hora de un poco de diversión nocturna…" Se decía a si misma sacando de quién sabe dónde un martillo de caricatura gigante, mostrando aún esa gran sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**(Calles de metropolis - Tienda de historietas) **

Entre la oscuridad de la tienda cerrada por tales horas de la noche, un pequeño fulgor se apreciaba desde una esquina de los estantes.

Esa luz no era otra que una linterna pegado a la cabeza de Batgirl quien estaba en el suelo con una mirada triste y comiendo una bolsa de papas mientras leía una historieta de la tienda. Bárbara era muy buena abriendo cerraduras simples como la de una tienda cualquiera por sus habilidades con la ganzua, así que no tubo problema alguno en entrar. Ella cuando estaba en Gotica y se sentía deprimida por alguna razón, entraba a escondidas a la tienda de historietas vestida de Batgirl y trataba de despejarse mientras leía la mercancía sin dañarla. No es que estuviera haciendo un delito o algo por el estilo, es solo que su fanatismo sobre Batman aparciguaba sus problemas personales.

Tomando un sorbo de su soda, Batgirl libero un suspiro aún estando deprimida "No puedo creer que mis supuestas amigas hayan dicho eso de Harleen…" Se sujeto las rodillas y colocó su mentón sobre ellas "Fueron muy malas sin algún motivo… ¿Por qué fueron así?" Se preguntaba triste aún sin saber por qué les molestaba lo que siempre hacía Harleen, ella era increíble y graciosa… ella no lo entendía.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la tienda observamos como una chica vestida de alerquin se acercaba al lugar con una enorme sonrisa. Toda su vestimenta en si era un conjunto de alerquin con colores siameses de rojo y negro con adornos en el gorro, cuello, muñecas y tobillos. Su rostro era completamente blanco, al rededor de los ojos tenía pintura negra que los resaltaba y unos labios rojo intenso. Para finalizar, en sus manos tenía un mazo gigante venido de la caricaturas con los mismos tonos de su traje y una carita feliz con X por ojos en la maza.

"Solo tenía dinero para una sola edición de la nueva historieta que compré..." Se frota las manos con una sonrisa siniestra "¡Así que vamos a iniciar mi primer día en esta ciudad con un robo justificado!"

Dicho eso, levanto el mazo y aporreó la manija de la puerta para entrar con una patada a la puerta y avanzar hacia adentro… solo que se detuvo en su lugar cuando conecto la mirada con la heroína viéndola estando a medis de comer una papa con la boca abierta y la historieta en la otra mano.

Un viento incómodo soplo en ese minuto de silencio hasta que reaccionarón.

"¡¿Batgirl?! / ¡¿Harley Quinn?" Dijeron ambas con clara sorpresa.

"¡¿Que haces en metropolis?!" Pregunto Barbara sacándose la linterna de la cabeza y poniéndose en pose sería.

"¡Eso mismo te iba a preguntar! ¡¿Acaso no puedes dejar de perseguirme incluso que me voy a otra ciudad?!" Exclamó Harley enojada, antes de mostrar perplejidad al notar la historieta que tenía Batgirl en manos, frunciendo el seño con enojó "¡OYE! ¡¿QUE HACES CON ESA HISTORIETA?! ¡ESA DE LA COLECCIÓN QUE IBA A ROBAR! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Con un grito de guerra, no perdió el tiempo y se lanzo en un salto contra la heroína.

"**¡ESPERAAAAAAAAA!**"

El grito de Batgirl hizo que Harley se detuviera ,físicamente imposible, en el aire a pleno vuelo.

La heroína con cuidado tomo la historieta que estaba leyendo y la colocó tranquila dentro del plástico "Fiu… Estubo cerca…".

"Hay, gracias" Le agradecio Harley con una sonrisa causal aún suspendida en el aire con la maza.

"¡AH!"

**¡Plum!**

Volviendo a la normalidad la leyes de gravedad, Harley Quinn se lanzo sobre ella tirando las a ambas en contra el suelo y levantando una mata de polvo.

Levantándose de inmediato con los puños arriba, Batgirl miro en diferentes partes en busca de la villania que se escabullo entre los estantes. Camino lentamente manteniendo la misma pose, sin darse cuenta de la villana caminando de puntillas detrás de ella con una sonrisa graciosa.

"¡!" Batgirl volteo al instante la mirada al sentir algo, pero Harley hizo un movimiento rápido, siguiendo aún detrás de ella. La heroína se rascó la cabeza confundida.

Luego, Harley le tocó el hombro izquierdo para que Batgirl volviera a voltearse, repitiendo la misma situación, pero con la diferencia que la peliroja volviera a voltearse para encontrase con la sonrisa de la payasa y un saludo de mano.

Actuando al instante, Barbara intentó conectar un golpe, pero Harley Quinn se arrodilló y la aporreó fuertemente con el mazo en un golpe ascendente, mandandola a volar incrustada en el techo del establecimiento con remolinos en los ojos y clara confusión de lo que acaba de pasar, pero volvió en si cuando escucho las exageradas carcajadas de la payasa debajo de ella "Grrrrr…"

"¡Jajajajajajajajajaja… ¡AH!" Batgirl se despegó del techo y se lanzo arriba de Harley, iniciando una pelea dentro de una nube de polvo que se movió por todo el local acompañado de los quejidos de las dos cuando se intercambiaban golpes. Pero Batgirl logro salir de un salto de la mata de humo, dejando a la villana peleando sola aún en la nube.

Mirando la historieta que protegió en manos, la observó soltando un suspiro de alivio por haberla cuidado entre el caos… Pero asomándose de un hombro a otro sonriente detrás de ella, apareció Harley Quinn.

La heroina volteo la mirada hacia ella "Bu" Dijo Harley alzando entusiasta su mazo para golpearla, pero cuando estubo por conectar el golpe, Batgirl levanto la historieta en forma de escudo con los ojos cerrados, causando que la villana de detuviera en seco por casi arruinar la historieta que quería.

Batgirl abrió los ojos y la bio embolsando una sonrisa nerviosa.

**¡Pow!**

Desafiando la leyes de la ficción nuevamente, una anomatopeya apareció junto en el momento en que Batgirl hizo un movimiento rápido y golpeó a Harley Quinn con su propio mazo, el cual le arrebato fácilmente, dejándola mareada y sonriente con espirales en los ojos por el golpe.

Levanto el dedo índice intentando decir algo "Ahhhhh…"

**Plum...**

Pero cayó de espalda antes de formar una palabra…

Después de que eso pasara, Batgirl comenzó a correr lejos de ella una ves que se levanto molesta "¡Oye! ¡Devuelveme esa historieta, Batitonta!" Exigió Harley comenzando una persecución por por todo el local, hasta ir ambas estaban a dos estantes de distancia viéndose serías.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"¡Hiaaaaaaaaa!"

Cada una con su grito personal, comenzaron a lanzarse cosas, que no sean historietas, que estaban cercar de ellas.

En un descuido, Batgirl le lanzo sin querer la historieta que estaba leyendo, haciendo que la payasa embosara una enorme sonrisa lista para lanzarse por ella. Con preocupación en su mirada por el estado del cómic, la heroína peliroja decidió imitarla y se lanzo con la mano extendida.

En cámara lenta, ambas gritaban con la intención de atrapada la historieta en pleno vuelo extendiéndo sus manos…

**¡Pow!**

Pero ambas chocaron sus rostros con un fuerte golpe y cayeron al suelo con pesadez, siendo seguido por la revista que se deslizaba en el aire cerca de ellas.

Frotándose la cabeza con dolor, Batgirl observó como la historieta aterrizó cerca de los pies de Harley Quinn quien volvió a embosara otra sonrisa siniestra de victoria al tener cerca su premio.

Fue en ese instante que Batgirl desenvaino sus batarangs y comenzo tirarle uno por uno con preocupación, obligando a la villana a retroceder y pegar su espalda contra el estante detrás de ella, mientras esquivaba ágilmente cada arma arrojadiza que le mandaba y se clavaba en el estante. Si hubiera un público que viera esa escena, dirían que parecía el truco de magia sobre arrojar cuchillos a una persona sin lastimarla.

Batgirl siguió acribillando sin éxito a Harley… o al menos hasta que se dió cuenta de que se le acabaron los batarangs.

Al ver que ya no tenía munición, Harley Quinn se lanzo lista para tomar su premio, pero la heroína fue más rápida y logro tomar la historieta en plena carrera, causando que derrapara de cara contra el suelo.

"Auch…" Se quejo la villana aún boca abajo, anda de despegar su cara el suelo enojada "Grrrrr… Ya tuve suficiente…" La irá se plasmo en sus ojos al verse burlada de esa forma y tomo su mazo "¡DEVUELVEME MI ROBO!" Grito corriendo detrás de ella levantando el mazo.

Entre la persecución por toda la tienda nuevamente, ambas terminaron en una esquina espaciosa dónde el camino termino para Batgirl quien se vio acorralada por la sonriente villana.

Colocó la historieta en el suelo y saco su bastón de metal "¡No dejaré que robes nada en esta ciudad… Y menos si se trata de esta sagrada tienda" Le aclaro Batgirl firme, diciendo eso último con ojos entrecerrados.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Lo que tú digas, Batitonta!" Levanta el martillo sobre los hombros como un bate "¡Pero solo le lo pones más divertidoooo~!

_¡Frium!_

La villana bateo con todas sus fuerzas el martillo, pero Batgirl logro esquivarlo con una voltereta a un lado, viendo una figura de cartón la que recibió el golpe.

**¡Clang!**

Al darse la vuelta, Batgirl bloqueó con esfuerzo un golpe del mazo con el bastón.

"Ijijijijijiji…!

**¡Clang!**

"Jajajajaja…"

**¡Cling!**

"¡Uajajajajaja...!"

**¡Clang!**

"¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Con cada choque entre sus respectivas armas, Harley Quinn tenia una mirada alocada acompañada de una risa lunática, parecía ser que se tomaba sus delitos como un tipo de chiste debido a su temática de alerquina, pero aún así Batgirl siguió el ritmo del bloqueo para comenzar a contraatacar.

_¡Cling! ¡Clang! ¡Cling! ¡Cling!…_** ¡CLANG!**

La heroína hizo retroceder a la villana tras una serie de arrebatos con el bastón, terminando por hacerla retroceder con un fuerte golpe final conectado en el estómago de la Harley quien retrocedió con la mirada baja.

"Jejejeje… ¡Jajajajaja!… ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Pero apenas levanto la mirada, comenzó a reirse como una lunática sacando detrás de ella una bomba con cara sonriente la cual prendió y se la lanzo a la heroína.

Actuando por instinto, la heroína lo esquivo fácilmente para encarar a la sonriente villana… al menos hasta que ambas vieron que la bomba fondo hasta que dar en medio de la tienda… justo entre los estantes de las historietas.

"¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡LAS HISTORIETAS!" Gritaron horrorizadas al ver que las historietas estaban en peligro alarmante de ser destruidas... Al parecer ejaron de lado su salud por eso.

Rápidamente, Harley Quinn se apresuró y tomo la bomba para sacarla fuera de la tienda…

_¡Pum!_

Pero no pudo salir de la tienda por las persianas de seguridad de metal que estaban cubriendo la entrada y el ventanal.

Con un sonoro POP, despegó su cara de la persiana con la bomba aún en manos "¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que hace esta cosa aquí?! ¡No estaba cuando entre!" Exclamó la villana desesperada entre la confución.

Las dos chicas voltearon la mirada a una esquina y vieron la razón... Un batarangs perdido entre la pelea había cortada las cadenas que bajaban las percianas.

Ambas se vieron a los ojos solo para decir lo siguiente, a medida que la mecha se iba consumiendo.

"Oh ho..."

* * *

**(Calles de Metropolis - Tejados)**

Saltando de tejado en tejado, un rayo verde se hacía presente iluminando el cielo oscuro de la ciudad.

Izuku se había intentado contactar con Barbara desde lo ocurrido en la Guarida, pero no contestaba las llamadas del teléfono, intentó averigüar en su casa, pero su padre le dijo que que aún no había llegado… eso llegó a preocuparle aún mas debido a las altas horas de la noche, así que dándole una excusa a Kara por llegar tarde a la casa para buscarla, le dijo que iría patrullar.

Eso nos lleva ahora a un tejado dónde Deku se detuvo para observar el panorama, tratando de encontrar algo que la lleve a su amiga.

"Esto es raro, ya registre cada lugar en el que podría estar, pero aún no la encuentro… ¿Dónde estará?" Se pregunto Deku en pose pensativa, tratando de pensar en otro lugar al que no fue.

Fue en ese entonces que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes de metal debajo de el. Así que bajo de un salto y se ubico frente a la fuete del sonido, no era más que…

"¿La tienda de historietas?" Dijo el héroe confuso al ver que las percianas que protegían la tienda estaban haciendo un estruendoso ruido mientras temblaba.

"¡AYUDAAAAAA!"

En ese instante, juro haber escuchado la voz de Barbara detrás de las percianas.

"Soy Deku, ¿Quien está ahí?" Pregunto Deku.

"¡¿Deku?! ¡Oh! ¡Me alegro de que estés aquí!" Le dijo Batgirl aliviada "¡Rápido! ¡ABRE UN AGUJERO EN ESTAS PERCIANAS!" Exigió desesperada moviendo el metal.

"¿Que abra un agujero en las percianas?, Pero… eso sería destruir propiedad pública, ¿De que hablas?" Pregunto aún mas confundido el joven.

"¡QUE ABRAS UN MALDITO AGUJERO EN ESTA COSA! ¡HAY UNA BOMBA ADENTRO!" Intervino Harley del mismo modo que Batgirl, alertando al verso antes esa información.

"¡¿UNA BOMBA?!" Exclamó alterado, antes de retroceder y apuntar sus dedos a la perciana "¡ATRAS!" Pidio el héroe, a lo que ambas chicas se hicieron a un lado de ahí "**¡Delaware Smash!**"

Brummmm… _¡Crack!_

La presión liberada de sus dedos causó que se creará una ruptura en el metal, permitiéndole abrir en un instante un agujero con ambas manos.

"¡Papá caliente!" Grito la payasa lanzandole la bomba a Deku que atrapó desconcertado.

"¡¿PERO QUE?!" Exclamó el joven alterado al ver la mecha casi en su punto final.

"¡AHHHHH! ¡LANZALO, DEKU! ¡LANZALO LEJOS!" Le grito Batgirl desesperada escondiéndose dentro de la tienda, acompañada de la villana en el mismo estado.

Tan rápido como pudo, Deku tomo con ambas manos sosteniendo la bomba detrás de el para un lanzamiento "**¡SMASH!**" Exclamó lanzando la bomba al cielo cómo una pelota de baseball.

**_¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!_**

La explosión resonó fuerte arriba de ellos en medio de una fulgorosa luz naranja que iluminó las calles por un corto pedido de tiempo.

Batgirl, Harley Quinn y Deku tenían respiraciones entrecortadas ante el momento de adrenalina que acaban de compartir "valla… estubo cerca… muy cerca..." Decía Deku por lo bajo viendo aún las cenizas de polvo arriba de ellos.

"Si… tuvimos suerte… de estuvieras... Cerca de aquí… gracias…" Le agradacido Batgirl recostada en la pared aún con la respiración hiperventilada.

"¡Pero lo bueno es que seguimos vivos y la tienda está a salvo!" Agregó Harley Quinn con una sonrisa y ambas manos en las caderas.

"Emmm… ¿Quien... eres tu?" Pregunto izuku finalmente dándose cuenta de su presencia.

"Oh, cierto, no se conocen… Deku -Harley Quinn… Harley Quinn - Deku, y ella es…" En ese instante, Batgirl reaccionó al instante y apunto acusadoramente a la alerquina alegre "¡Es la villana que por poco destruye este local con nosotras dentro!" Exclamó la heroina.

"¡¿Una villana?!" Dijo el héroe serio poniéndose en guardia.

"Seeeeee… no se en que estaba pensado cuando tire eso... Mi error~… ¡Pero bueno!, La tienda sigue a salvo, ¿No?, ¡Así que no hay ningún problema! ¡Jajajajaja!" Decia bipolarmente graciosa la Harley Quinn antes de sacar una pequeña canica de su traje y los miro feliz "¡Bueno!… Esta noche fue divertida, pero creo que es hora de terminar el espectáculo… ¡Adiós~!" Y con eso dicho, tiro la canica al suelo, creando un domo de humo rojo que cubrió todo a su alrededor.

"**(Cof) (Cof)** ¡Rayos! **(Cof)** ¡Está escapando! **(Cof)(Cof)**" Decía Deku con dificultad para respirar entre el humo.

"**(Cof) **¡No veo nada! **(Cof)(Cof)**" Le respondió su compañera cubriendose los ojos con su capa.

Sin poder verla, Harley Quinn salió entres saltitos del humo con una máscara blanca en su boca, alejándose del lugar tranquilamente.

Una vez despejado el humo, ambos héroes perdieron todo rostro de la villana que había logrado escapar "Se fue…" Susurro Batgirl.

* * *

**(Metropolis - Zona recidencial)**

Una ves que arreglaron los destrozos de la tienda para evitar cualquier alteración del duelo cuando reabra por la mañana, ambos jóvenes se quitaron sus trajes y fueron caminando a la casa de Barbara para poder hablar de lo sucedido.

"… Y entonces tú llegaste… eso es todo" Le contó Barbara algo avergonzada lo sucedido en la tienda antes de que llegara y su razón de estar ahí.

"Hmmm… ahora lo entiendo" Decía Izuku sosteniendo la barbilla pensando en todo lo que acaba de contarle, junto a su desahogamiento solitario en la tienda de historietas "Sabes… no deberías estar de esa forma solo porque las demás no les guste estar con Harleen" De decía de forma reconfortante.

"Pero… Ellas son mis mejores amigas desde que vine a mudarme a la ciudad, y me hubiera gustado que mi mejor amiga de Gotica fuera aceptada por ellas… no lo comprendo…" Volvió a recalcar Barbara la situación con pesar y el seño fruncido, aún no superaba tal rechazo por parte de ellas.

"Bueno… creo que apresuraste las cosas…"

"¿Eh?" Bárbara fijo su vista en su amigo quien caminába mirando al cielo "¿A qué te refieres con apresurar las cosas?" Le pregunto intrigada.

"Cuando conocimos a Harleen en la escuela estubo bien su presentación… pero cuando paso solo una tarde con las demás y volvimos a la Guarida juntos, dijiste un montón de cosas que… parecía llevar el conocer a alguien nuevo demaciado rápido…" Le decía mientras se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso tras recordar las sugerencias de vivir y juntos que menciono "Hacer eso las puso nerviosas y de inmediato optaron por evitar salir con ella…" Volvió a mirar al frente con una sonrisa "No fue como cuando nos conocimos todo el equipo…"

"¿Eh? ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con esto?" Pregunto confundida.

"Bueno…" Izuku se volteo a verla "¿Acaso recuerdas como nos hicimos todos amigos?" Le volvió a preguntar

"Mmmm… Nos conocimos todos tras un incidente en la cafetería, Hubo una pelea en el salón cuando llego Diana, Nos reconciliamos para entrenar como héroes, Le enceñamos lo que era ser una adolecente normal a Diana y Luego nos enfrentamos a todas las amenazas de ese día para finalmente convertirnos en un equipo… Pero todo eso fue en un solo día, no se en que se diferencia…" Le dijo Barbara aún sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Tienes razón, todos nos hicimos amigos en un día… pero hay algo que se diferencia con el día de hoy…" Izuku le mostró una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados "En ese día nos tomamos con tranquilidad nuestro tiempo para conocernos" Le respondió, al momento que una brisa mecía su cabello.

"¡…!" Barbara abrió los ojos ante esa revelación.

Ella trato de hacer que sus amigas se acostumbren a alguien con una actitud explosiva y que acaban de conocer de una forma demaciado directa y rápida... Estaba tan cegada en la idea de pasarla bien con todas juntas, que quedó cegada ante la idea de tomarse con calma las cosas para que todas se acostumbren a su forma de ser, sus amigas no tengan la culpa por sus comentarios… Ella tenía culpa.

"Cielos, tienes razón… ¡Arg! ¡Que tonta fui!" Exclamó Bárbara arrepentida cubriendose la cara con ambas manos "Apresure demaciado las cosas sin darme cuenta… que tonta soy… ¡Corrección!… Una Batitonta" Se replicó a si misma con amargura recordando ese apodo de su archienemiga.

"Jeje, lo bueno es que te diste cuenta de eso y podrás arreglarte con las chicas mañana cuando hablen, ellas también quieren disculparse" Le respondió el peliverde de forma reconfortante a su amiga.

"Se que apresure demaciado las cosas y eso…" Se dejó de cubrir la cara para mostrar su expresión desilucionada "Pero aún quiero que mis amigas y Harleen se hagan amigas…" Admitió la pelirroja esperanzada en eso.

"Bueno… cuando hicimos el equipo tuvimos una forma algo singular de iniciar una amistad, ya habrá un momento para que eso pase con ella… aaaaaaunque…" Recordando las quejas de sus amigas sobre ciertas acciones de Harleen "Tal vez tengas que evitar forzar una amistad entre ellas, para las chicas las bromas de Harleen fueron algo… intensas… jeje…" Le respondió nervioso en como lo tomaría Bárbara, sorprendiendolo cuando escucho una risa por parte de ella.

"Jejejejeje si, algunas de sus bromas pueden ser algo 'hilarantes' para muchos… ¡Pero oye!, Al menos a ti si te agrada Harleen, quizás podamos comenzar un trio nosostros tres por el momento" Me dijo con total esperanza y pureza... Sin darse cuenta del doble sentido que tubo esa oración para poner completamente rojo y avergonzado a su amigo "¡Ya llegamos! ¡Bienvenido a la residencia Gordon!" Exclamó con ambos brazos presentando su casa.

No era algo que destacaba mucho, era una simple y pequeña casa de dos pisos de pintara blanca y avellana, una casa más del montón Residencial.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar a casa, Barbara se dió la vuelta para mirarlo agradecida "Gracias Izuku… realmente me ayudaste con todo lo que dijiste" Le dijo con una sonrisa agradecida

"No hay de que, es lo que hacen los héroes, ¿No?" Le respondió Izuku devolviendole la sonrisa con entusiasmo.

Eso causó que la sonrisa de bárbara creciera aún mas, acompañado de un tierno rubor en las mejillas, aunque como era de noche no se notó mucho.

_Chu~_

Dando unos pasos rápidos, Barbara se acercó a él y lo tomo desprevenido cuando le robó un tierno beso en la mejilla que duro un par de segundos.

Una ves terminado el tiempo, bárbara se separa para dar paso a un Izuku furiosamente rojo y tembloroso ante la muestra de afecto cercano de su compañera… amiga… chica… ¡Ese simple beso hasta dejo de funcionarle el cerebro para saber cómo catalogarla!

"¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Izuku! ¡Adios~!" Con eso dicho, Barbara se despidió antes de entrar a su casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tomándose la mejilla colorada, Izuku siguió mirando la puerta de oarbara algo descolocado "Deja bu…" Pronunció el peliverde recordando haber vivido algo similar hace un tiempo.

* * *

**8742 palabras**

Bueno, con esto termino el día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.

Cómo había mencionado al final del capítulo 13, volvería a la normalidad con los capítulos introductorios que darían paso a nuevos personajes para darle leña a los comienzos de la historia de Izuku en Metropolis.

Tenía pensado algo más diferente para la primera aparición de Harley Quinn, una idea sugerida por un comentario y otro de que haga vestirse del Joker a Izuku… pero decidí torcer las cosas y dejar esas sujerencias para "cierta" situación que involucrara a nuestra fuente de diversi… digo, fuente de lectura junto a cierto grupo de chicas malas ;3

El próximo capítulo será un clásico entre fanfics o animes de comedia harem, ¡Ya que el próximo capítulo será titulado…!

_#LaAcosadora_

¡PERO ESPERA! ¡AUN FALTA EL AVISO QUE LES DIJE AL PRINCIPIO!

Estoy pensando en escribir un nuevo fanfic, aunque aún no estoy muy seguro de que lo haré… quiero que sea un crossoover de My Hero Academia con algo y tengo estás dos opciones:

**_Infinity Train:_** Está serie tubo un encanto increíble en su primer entrega, y me dejó atrapado recién en su secuela con viejas continuaciones de la primera, sin duda un serie me dió ganas de hacerle un fanfic propio. Si no viste Infinity Train Libro 1 o 2, te recomiendo esta fabulosa serie animada para amantes de la ciencia ficción.

**_Yu gi oh 5Ds:_** Cuando me decidí en ver todas las series de Yugioh hasta el momento durante mis vacaciones del 2018, Yu gi oh 5Ds fue la joya de la franquicia que dió un giro inesperadamente serio y divertido a la historia desde el principio con un personaje principal como Yusei que le atrapaba con las nuevas funciones del duelo de monstruos después de varias décadas de DM y GX.

Tengo esas dos opciones, si tienes algún interés de ver cualquiera de estos dos crossoover, deja en tu comentario la opción que más te guste ;)

_¡Dejen su sensual y ardiente comentario debajo de mi aburrida despedida para alegrarme un poco! ¡Ya que por todos ustedes es que yo escribo!_

_¡Hasta la próxima amigos! ¡Ryu Shiro se despide!_


	15. Acosadora

_¡¿Que onda, Que onda amigos?!_

_¡Aquí les saluda Ryu Shiro con un nuevo capitulo!_

Perdón la tardanza pero…

**¡AHHHHHHHH!**

**¡ES QUE TUVE QUE REHACER EL CAPITULO POR COMPLETO!**

¡No tenía escencia lo que estaba escribiendo!, Era tan simple, tan seco, tan aburrido y sin vida que casi me hace abandonar la historia por el horrible capitulo que casi público... Así que tuve que darle un enfoque totalmente distinto y… termine alargandolo un poco más de la cuenta, jeje.

Una cosa más, el título puede ser engañoso con lo que sucederá, pero sigue siendo el mismo, ya verán.

**_¡Vallamos a la sección de comentarios!_**

**Brandon D_:_** Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo. Por cierto, seguro te entrentendrá lo que escribí hoy.

**_ElKike: _**Pfff, ¿Abandonar?, Descarta ese pensamiento porque tengo mucho planeado para hacer.

**_Isaac _****_LB:_** Meh, aveces no soy muy culto en saber muchas cosas, por esa razón utilizó lo mejor que pueda escribir o entender.

**_DSdeHierro:_** Sabes, eres uno de mis lectores favoritos, tus comentarios son bastante entretenidos de leer, encerio. Okey, ejem…

•Primero, la sección de cortos no me gustaría hacerlas todas dedicadas a uno de los cortos de la serie, así que abran originales hechos por mis propias ideas o sugeridas por mis lectores.

•Segundo, Ese pedidito tuyo del cual estás sospechando, dalo por hecho realidad muy muy pronto ;)

•Tercero, tengo bien en claro que faltan los capitulo dedicados a Jessica y Karen y tengo bien planeado cada una… fíjate bien el capítulo de hoy (giño giño giño, giño giñito giño)

•Cuarto y último, La Harley de MHA será algo que reservo tras el próximo especial.

Bueno, mejor comenzamos con esto…** ¡ACCIÓN!**

* * *

_#Acosadora_

* * *

**(Metropolis High - Casilleros)**

Izuku caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela mientras sostenía un conjunto de libros de diferentes colores.

Últimamente su vida rutinaria había cambiado bastante desde que llegó a Metropolis. Su objetivo principal aquí era para entrenar en un hambiente distinto fuera de su casa y ganar experiencia de otra forma como lo hizo su mentor en su juventud, pero aún así seguía siendo un estudiante de secundaria como cualquier otro, así que debía estar a la altura de las clases de la escuela, ya que su promedio academia que no esté ligado a las clases de héroes, será medido a partir de su esfuerzo en esta institución.

Eso nos lleva ahora, ya que el joven héroe acababa de recibir de parte de cierto cientifico castaño unos libros especiales enviados desde la UA para sus próximos exámenes que serán pronto y tenia que guardarlos en su casillero antes de la hora de su siguiente clase.

Así es, incluso entre clases normales, sigue el ritmo de sus estudios de la UA para ser un mejor héroe del mañana.

Izuku caminába con una sonrisa por los pasillos de la escuela cargando sus libros especiales… Se sentía feliz, pensó que estar lejos de su casa lo pondría nostalgico, claro que extrañaba Japón y sus amigos de la academia… pero… aún así estaba feliz, ¿Acaso será porque tiene un grupo de Héroes propio cómo las agencias de Japón? ¿Por los amigos que hizo ente pequeño periodo de tiempo?… ¿O acaso es otra razón?

Sea cual sea la respuesta, Izuku vio que estaba llegando a su casillero así que dejó a un lado sus pensamientos para comenzar a ingresar su clave.

Pero sin notarlo, alguien o 'algo' lo observaba temblorosamente asomándose desde una pared cercana con una respiración sonora y pesada.

_Click_

Abriendo el casillero, guardo sus libros dentro, pero cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta…

"¿Uh…?" Izuku observó a través del pequeño espejo pegado dentro de la puerta una figura negra de ojos verde abservandolo con intensidad "¡Uh!" Se dió la vuelta rápido para ver qué era eso… pero no había nada, solo estaban los demás estudiantes caminando por el lugar.

"Uhhhhh... Hmm" Alzando los hombros, no le dió importancia y cerró su casillero para caminar por los pasillos… a cuestas de que la misma figura se volvió a asomar por la misma esquina, embosando también una inquietante gran sonrisa.

* * *

**(Metropolis High - cafetería)**

Izuku entro a la cafetería mirando en todos lados

"¡Heeeeey! ¡Izukuuuuu!" El susodicho giro la mirada y mostró una sonrisa al ver a Barbara llamándolo animada junto al resto de sus amigas no muy lejos en una mesa… bueno, casi todas.

"Hola chicas, perdón por tardar en llegar, tenía que guardar algunas cosas después de las clases" Se disculpo apenado el joven pensando que las hizo esperar mucho para almorzar juntos.

"No te preocupes Izuku, ya nos dijiste que tenías que estudiar algo de tu otra escuela, así que no nos molesto esperarte…" Decía Zee tranquila comiendo de su ensalada "Además, no te tardaste mucho"

"Entonces, ¿Que es eso que te dieron de tu escuela de héroes?, Supongo que debe ser increíble" Pregunto Kara con una sonrisa curiosa.

"Bueno, me dieron unos Manuales que…"

"¿Basura literaria?, Me desepciona y no me sorprende, Nerd" Interrumpio Kara cruzada de brazos al intante de escuchar una palabra en referencia a un libro.

"El conocimiento es poder Kara, una lección igual de fuerte que tus superpoderes" Le replicó Diana con sabiduría comiendo la extraña comida la cafetería.

Izuku soltó una ligera risa antes de sentarse en la mesa con el resto y sacar su almuerzo de la mochila para comenzar a comer… o al menos eso haría si no hubiera notado que faltaba alguien.

"Oigan, ¿Y Jessica?" Les pregunto al notar hasta ahora que la susodicha no estaba con ellos.

"Oh, está caminando por los alrededores de la escuela entregando unos folletos de protesta" Le dijo Karen comiendo algo de su hamburguesa.

"¿Folletos de protesta?" Izuku estaba algo confundido.

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso no sabes?, Pense que ya lo sabías…" Karen parecía lgo sorprendida "Jessica es una activista dedicada en defender las causas e injusticias de muchas cosas referentes a los animales y el medio ambiente" Le explico.

"Wow, no lo sabía..." Dijo Izuku estando impresionado con lo que acaba de saber, supongo que su estilo de pelea pasifista tenía mucho más sentido que antes, debería anotarlo en sus notas de héroes.

Moviendo la mirada a un lado, Izuku notó algo "Emmm… ¿Y de casualidad eso folletos son desplegables de color amarillo?" Pregunto aún con la mirada a otro lado.

"Así es, ¿Cómo lo supiste?" Le pregunto Karen, al momento de que Izuku señalaba a dónde está mirando, siendo seguido por el resto de sus amigas que observaron desilucionadas lo que señalaba "Oh…" Fue lo único que Karen dijo.

**¡Pum!**

Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de golpe para revelar a Jessica con una sonrisa satisfecha caminando tranquilamente hacia la misma mesa con sus amigos para sentarse al lado de Karen e Izuku.

"**(Suspiro satisfactorio)** Ahhhhh… Ya les di a cada uno en la escuela un folleto, creo que al fin todos entenderán la importancia de mi causa gracias a eso" Les decía Jessica aún con esa sonrisa satisfecha y los ojos cerrados.

"Ehhhhh… ¿Jess?" Jessica se fijó en Karen que la llamaba algo tímida, señalandole detrás de ella con el dedo.

La joven Green Lantern se dió la vuelta y observó indignada como un basurero estaba completamente lleno de los mismo folletos que les dió a todos en el instituto, incluso aún habían algunos que los hacían una bola de papel y la tiraban sin miramientos.

"Lo siento querida, pero tu protesta parece ser una causa perdida…" Le decía Zee juntando con el tenedor en su comida.

**¡Pum!**

"¡No Existen las causas pérdidas!" Exclamo Jessica molesta golpeando la mesa con las manos, mostrándole el folleto frente a su cara "¡Literalmente así se llama el mensaje que quiero dar!" En efecto, el folleto mostraba una imagen de un gran árbol solitario ubicado entre dos edificios, teniendo como título _Salven al Arbol: No existen causas pérdidas._

Levantándose de su asiento molesta, caminó al lado de dicho bote de basura que comenzó a tirar los papeles dentro del bote resiclable "¡Al menos ponganlos para resiclar, animales!" Grito enojada a todo pulmón, pero nadie se digno en verla… exepto uno.

Un estudiante con una gorra de piel azul miraba con una sonrisa desafiante los ojos de Jessica, mientras sostenía una bola de papel hecha con un folleto.

La activista observó eso y le devolvió la misma mirada "No... te... atrevas…" Siseó la chica poniéndose frente al basurero regular al verse provocada.

Pero sin importarle lo que hacía, el chico lanzo la bola de papel en su dirección… pero no la golpeó, paso por arriba de ella y terminó golpeando el cabello anaranjado de una chica sentada en una mesa detrás de ella.

La chica parecía tener la misma altura que Karen, tenía la piel de un tono palido, unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes y cabello largo de un anaranjado opaco. Su vestimenta no mostraba su figura por completo, vestía una camiseta amarilla con una planta de tres hojas en medio, una gabardina verde oscuro abierta, unos pantalones acampanados marrón claro y unos tenis blancos con detalles verde oscuro, pero sin importar por dónde se mirada, todo color en ella lucía muy apagado como en la postura en la que estaba leyendo, teniendo a su lado una maceta con una pequeña planta delgada de pocas hojas aún en crecimiento.

Jessica observó triste a la chica que estaba completamente sola en su lugar, hasta que escucho la risa del mismo chico que lanzo la bola de papel, siendo más que suficiente una mirada enojada para hacerlo retroceder. Volviendo su vista en la triste chica, vio como una gran lluvia de sus folletos arrugados rebotaron en su pelo sin moverse de su lugar.

Volviendo triste a su lugar, colocó ambos codos en la mesa y se apoyó el mentón en sus manos "Cielos, pobre chica…" Decía triste viéndola.

"¿Te refieres a la chica que está en esa mesa sola?, Ella también es una estudiante nueva de este año como yo... Creo que se llamaba Pam" Comento Izuku recordando ese detalle mientras miraba a la peliroja a lo lejos.

"Se ve tan triste, no come con nadie, no habla con nadie… no tiene amiguitos…" Con cada palabra que Jessica decía, sus ojos se llenaban más de tristeza.

"Ohhh Jess… pobre, distraída e poco observadora Jess, ¿Es que acaso no lo ves?" Le decía Bárbara compasiva mientras la atrapaba de con un brazo y juntaba sus mejillas mientras observaban a la chica "Mira con que cuidado oculta su rostro, su mirada baja con ojos apagados y fijos en su lectura, su ropa floja y extragrande que le permite alejar a los demas… No se requiere de un super genio, como yo, para saber que esa chica en realidad no quiere hacer amigos" Le explicaba Barbara orgullosa de si misma para aclararle su opinión sobre la chica, pero de repente fue atrapada por jessica que la tomo del cuello de la camiseta.

"¡No!, nadie debería estar sin un amigo… es solo que…" Una idea en su mente la hizo sonreír "...Aún no a encontrado al correcto" Completo Jess orgullosa golpeando su puño con la palma.

"Amiga, encerio, no lo hagas, Pam es una causa pedida" Le aclaro Kara seria señalandola.

"Je, no existen las causas pérdidas…" Dijo Jess con una sonrisa segura al momento de levantarse de su asiento y comenzar a caminar.

"¡No Jess! ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!" Le decía Zee tratando de detener a Jess, pero ya era muy tarde, ya estaba en camino a la mesa de Pam "Hay no…"

"¿Acaso sucede algo?, No le veo nada malo que quiera hablarle nada más" Decía Izuku algo confundido al ver las expresiones desepcionadas de las chicas.

"Nerd, si alguien quiere estar solo, es mejor dejarlo así, no está bien meterse en la vida privada de otras personas, y mira que lo estoy diciendo yo" Le aclaraba Kara señalándose al final para aclarar su punto.

"Bueno… creo que tienes razón… aunque no creo que sea tan malo que solo quiera hablarle, ¿No?" Pregunto el peliverde con duda, pero ninguna le respondió ya que apartaron la mirada incómodas "Iré con ella para ver qué todo esté bien, ya verán que no habrá ningún problema" Les dijo con una sonrisa, antes de notar el teléfono de Jessica sobre la mesa "Bueno, de todos modos tenés que ir con ella, se olvidó su teléfono, ahora vuelvo" Les dijo antes abandonar la mesa y dejando en ella un humeante tazón de ramen instantaneo que pensaba almorzar.

La mirada de Barbara se mostraba curiosa en el almuerzo de Izuku, así que viendo que ya se había ido y que ninguna le prestó atención, su mirada se clavo agudamente en el producto.

* * *

Pam estaba sacando su bolsa de almuerzo de la mochila, la abrió y saco de ella un sándwich. Quitó la primer capa de pan y soltó un gemido de horror mientras sacaba con cuidado la pieza de lechuga que traía dentro, la colocó en la mesa y miro al techo con tristeza secándose una lágrima con ambas manos en su pecho.

Volviendo a su almuerzo, tomo la pieza de jamón en ella y la observó inquisitivamente…

"¡Rararararar! ¡Rar! ¡Rar! ¡Ñamñamñamñam!"

…Antes de devorarla como un animal salvaje sin modales alguno.

"¡Hola~!"

"¡Ah!" Exclamó la chica al momento de haberse terminado de deborar la pieza de jamón, un segundo después apareció Jessica deslizandose a su derecha con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola, soy Jessica, estamos en las mismas clases" Le Decía Jess aún con esa gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"…" La chica la miro sería y apagada "Pam…" Le respondió sin mucho interés mientras se alejaba un por de ella en su asiento, sosteniendo con ella su pequeña planta.

"¡Es un gusto, Pam… Linda planta" Dijo Jessica hacercandose más a ella.

Pam se alejo aun mas de ella "Es una ficus… se entristece si la dejo sola en casa…" El tono de su voz le indicaba a Jessica que no quiera hablarle, pero no lo noto.

"¡Eso es facinante!, Yo también tengo un lirio en casa… aunque se seca cuando olvido regarlo" Le contaba Jessica queriendo compartirlo.

"¿Te importa?, Mi ficus y yo preferimos comer a solas, ya que normalmente nuestra comida es en SILENCIO…" Le volvió a aclarar con más acentuación en sus palabras.

"Ou, jaja si entiendo, el silencio es tan silencioso, me encanta el silencio" Jessica trataba de entablar una conversación amena con una sonrisa, pero nuevamente no entendió la indirecta de Pam.

"Hmm, vámonos Ficus…" Pam se levantó cansada y tomo su planta sin querer verla "Vallamos a otro lado donde podamos estar en silencio" y con eso, la chica comenzó a irse del lugar, a expensas de los perdidos de Jessica para seguir hablando.

"¡Hey, Jess!"

Pam se paro en seco…

"Izuku, ¿Que paso?" Pregunto la castaña viéndolo hacercarse.

"Ten…" Le extiende su teléfono "Te olvidaste esto en la mesa"

"Hay gracias, como esos tontos arruinaron mis folletos, tendré que volver a imprimir más con la foto de mi celular" Le dijo Jessica agradecida.

Mirando atrás de Jessica, Izuku observó como Pam estaba quieta dándole la espalda "Hola…" un escalofrío cubrió el cuerpo de la peliroja "Soy Izuku, estamos en la misma clase, es un placer" Se presentó el peliverde con una sonrisa, pero aún la chica les estaba dando la espalda.

"Me… Me tengo que ir…" Sin decir otra cosa o siquiera mirarlo, continuo su camino hacia la salida del comedor.

Izuku parpadeo confundido un par de veces ante eso.

"¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos luego, nueva amiga!" Se despidió Jessica saludando con el brazo entuciasta, antes de poner ambas manos en sus caderas viendola irse "Eso salió bien…" Se dijo positiva.

"Bueno, volveré con el resto, nos vemos después Jess" Le dijo el peliverde, antes de darse la vuelta para volver a la mesa, teniendo bien claro que sí amiga tenía pesado seguir a la chica.

Volviendo a la mesa, Izuku libero un pequeño suspiró "Ahhhhh, bueno, no parecio que las cosas se pusieran malas" Comento Izuku al resto.

"Tan solo espero que Jessica no atosigue tanto a esa chica, desde aquí no parecía que disfrutará de su compañía" Dijo Diana preocupada.

"Bueno… aún no eh comido, así que después de almorzar, iré con Jessica para ayudarla en esa causa que está publicando… se nota que está trabajando mucho en ella" Les dijo el peliverde viendo el folleto que Jessica le había dejado a Zee.

Sacando unos palillos de su mochila, miro en la mesa en busca de su… ¿Almuerzo?

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde está mi ramen?" Pregunto izuku viendo para todos lados desconcertado.

_Sluuuuuuurp_

Todos se fijaron en Barbara, quien estaba comiendo despreocupada con los ojos cerrados y unos palillos el embase de ramen perdido de Izuku.

Terminando de comer, Barbara libero un suspiro relajado, notando finalmente la mirada de Izuku expectante, viendo el embase completamente vacia.

"Lo siento… olía demaciado delicioso…" Se disculpo de forma inocente, haciendo que todos suspiraran.

* * *

**(Metropolis High - Pasillos)**

Volviendo con Pam, la chica acababa de salir del comedor cargando su planta… pero había algo diferente en ella…

Con su pelo cubriendo su rostro, miro en todas las direcciones en busca de alguna señal de un estudiante.

Cuando termino de inspeccionar, bajo lentamente su planta al suelo… justo al momento de que pegó su espalda a la pared, se tomó del pecho y comenzó a respirar agitadamente con el rostro enrojecido.

"_¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Me Habló! ¡Encerio me hablo!"_ Pensó exaltada la chica, la vergüenza y emoción opacaron un momento su tono apagado al hablar "_¡No pensé que alguna vez me dirigíera la palabra! ¡Estoy demaciada exaltada! ¡Mi corazón no para de latir!"_ Se apretaba la camiseta en el área del pecho con tal de calmar su respiración.

Se agachó para tomar su planta y colocarla frente a su cara "Ficus, no creo poder soportar más ocultando este sentimiento después de un mes enteró, ¿Que debería hacer?" Le pregunto a su planta, esperando un par de segundos en silencio.

"..."

"¡¿Eh?! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Eso es demasiado cercano!" Le replicaba la chica super roja ante tal insinuación "**(Suspiro)** Ahhh... Y aunque me gustaría hacer eso… mis habilidades sociales son un completo asco desde que tengo memoria…" De un momento a otro, se deprimió ante tal pensamientoo.

"…"

"Hmmm, tienes razón…" Libera un pequeño suspiro, antes de levantarse del suelo "Mejor pienso en esto en otro momento… pero hasta entonces… jijijijiji" Con una enorme sonrisa sonrojada, saco de su abrigo una curiosa foto perteneciente a cierto peliverde cambiándose de camisa en los vestidores "Está foto me mantendrá tranquila, jijijijiji" Se dijo con una sonrisa pervertida marca Jiraiya.

* * *

**(Metropolis High - Laboratorio)**

Pam estaba calculando la cantidad de gotas necesarios para conseguir la reacción en el tubo de ensayo con una sustancia color rosa, todo mientras usaba un par de goggles y una bata blanca.

Todo iba bien… hasta una sonriente Jessica volvió a invadir su espacio personal usando las mismas protecciones.

"Hay hoooooola~, que casualidad que ahora seamos compañeras" Decía Jess risueña apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos en la mesa.

"Creo que le dejé bien claro al maestro que NO quería ningún compañero" Le recalcó la pelirroja molestas, haciendo énfasis en la negación.

"¡Hay vamos! ¡Será divertido!, Ya verás como te voy a agradar una vez que me conozcas, así que por eso pensé, ¿Porque no reunirnos después de la escuela y…" Le decía Jess con entusiasmo en querer llevarse bien con ella, pero perdiéndose en su propia charla, no se dió cuenta que Pam la estaba ignorando al estar viendo sonrojada como Izuku se arremangaba los brazo para mezclar, haciéndose notar las marcas cicatrizadas en sus músculos, aquella imagen dejo a la chica con una sonrisa boba y un intenso sonrojo, pero su admiración fue interrumpida por la voz de Jessica aún hablándole, provocando que se molestará lo suficiente para vertir todo el líquido químico en sus manos sobre al tubo.

**¡BOOM!**

Una nube de humo las cubrió a ambas, provocando que Jessica tosiera unos momentos, antes de notar que Pam había desaparecido.

* * *

**(Metropolis High - Pasillos)**

Caminando sin muchas ganas… de vivir **(Ok no XD)**, Pam se ubico frente a su casillero para guardar los libros de su clase anterior, introdujo su combinación permitiéndole abrir la puerta… justo al mismo tiempo que soltaba todos sus libros ante la sorpresa en su rostro.

Dentro del casillero, estaba ubicada una hoja de papel doblada con un corazón escrito en el frente.

"No… lo… creo… ¡Es una carta de amor!" La tomo tan feliz como sus ojeras le permitieron expresar abrazando la carta en su pecho "¡Finalmente el se fijó en mi y me dejó está nota que expresa el sentimiento que ambos sentimos! ¡No puedo esperar a ver qué me escribió!" Sin perder tiempo, desenvolvió el papel comenzó a leerlo.

"¡Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules, me encantaría que fuéramos mejores… amigas…" Notando como era el texto en la carta, de inmediato su mirada volvió a verse irritado "Con cariño Jessica, Ahhhh…" Resollando molesta, arrugo el papel dentro del casillero y lo cerró.

"¡HOLA PAM!"

"¡Ahhh!" Exclamó asustada la pelirroja al verse sorprendida por el grito y la aparición de Jessica detrás de la puerta de su casillero "¡Las violetas no son azules! ¡Es un esterio tipo sin fundamentos!" Exclamó molestas llendo se de inmediato.

* * *

**(Metropolis High - Baño de mujeres)**

Liberando un suspiro de cansancio, Pam se sentó en un excusado con tal de pasar un momento con sus pensamientos privados "Al fin estoy sola…" Pensó aliviada con los ojos cerrados

"¡Me encantan tus zapatos!"

_Crick_

Pam abrió lo ojos de golpe con un sonido de cristal roto al escuchar en el baño de su lado la voz que estaba atosigandola todo cada segundo.

"¿Son de caucho?"

"¡AHHHH!" Grito con fuerza abandonado el sanitario.

* * *

**(Metropolis High - Campo deportivo)**

Llegando su siguiente hora de clase, Pam se vistió con el uniforme deportivo, el cual constaban de una camiseta naranja y unos pantalones pantalones cortos azules que mostraban finalmente su delgada figura en crecimiento fuera de esa chaqueta pesada.

Dando inicio la clase, comenzó a correr alrededor del campo con una respiración paliativa, pero su vista cambio al momento de ver pasar a su lado a cierto chico peliverde que traía su mismo uniforme de gimnasia mostrando sus extremidades trabajadas en movimiento. Aquella imagen iluminó el rostro de la chica con unas sonrisa tonta y un aura de brillos, comenzando a inspeccionarlo desde arriba hasta abajo para terminar con su vista clavada en cierta parte trasera… o al menos eso le hubiera gustado hacer.

"¡Hola!" Saludo rápido Jessica corriendo a su lado.

Aquella distracción provocó que perdiera velocidad, y al mismo tiempo a Izuku quien terminó alejándose más de ella, esto obviamente hiso gruñir enojada a Pam quién aumento su velocidad para adelantarse a la chica, pero está la volvió a igualar.

"¡¿Nos quieres…"

Pam vuelve a esforzarse en perderla, pero volvió a igualarla.

"…Ayudar en el jardín comunitario?! ¡Será está semana!"

"¡AHHH! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!" Le grito cansada de escucharla, presionando hasta el fondo su esfuerzo para finalmente adelantarse lejos de ella.

"¡VA A SER DIVERTIDO! ¡TODO ES ORGANICO!" Le gritaba Jessica persiguiendola nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en las gradas, observamos como Diana y el resto del grupo estaban sentadas en los bancos jungando a las cartas, pero su juego se interrumpio al estar observando a su amiga seguir acosando a la pobre de Pam.

"Esto no va a salir bien, ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Kara monótonamente a sus amigas.

"**(Suspiro)** Ahhh… No" Contestaron todas al unisono.

* * *

**(Metropolis High - Pasillos)**

Tras las clases de educación física, Jessica se ubico frente a la puerta que daba acceso a un salón recreativo del instituto. Observó el folleto en sus manos que indicaba la fundación de un club de adopciones cachorros y tubo ganas de unirse.

"¡Exelente! ¡Es hora de presentarme!" Exclamó la chica decidida girando la perilla de la puerta "¡Hola! ¡Vine a unirme al club de adopción… ¿De cachorros?"

Al abrir la puerta, no había otra cosa en la habitación que siete sillas ubicadas en una ronda y al resto del equipo sentadas cada una en una silla con expresiones preocupadas.

"Jess, tenemos que hablar" Hablo Zee con una sonrisa compasiva palpando el lugar vacío a su lado.

"Emmm... ¿Y los cachorros?" Le pregunto Jessica al grupo.

"Eso tendrá que esperar, primero tendremos que tratar con algo importante" Después de las serías palabras de Kara, la confundida activista fue a sentar en el asiento entre Diana y Zee.

"Querida Jessica…" Diana tomo la mano de Jessica con preocupación mientras acariciaba su cabello "Quizás no lo notes, pero Pamela no muestra señales de reseptibilidad a tus actos de amigabilidad…" La voz de Diana tomo un tono comprensible y suave para hablarle con claridad.

"Pfff, ¿De que estás hablando?, Estuvimos hablando tooodo el día, básicamente somos muy cercanas" Contrarresto Jessica con positividad en sus resultados con Pam.

"Emmm, en realidad yo no creo que sea así Jess…" Dijo Karen con un tono bajo.

"Oh vamos, ustedes no vieron bien, ¡Nosotras nos llevamos excelente!" Jessica volvió a recalcar segura.

De inmediato, Jess fue sostenida de ambos brazos por Zee quien comenzó a sarandearla "¡HABRE LOS OJOS JESSICA! ¡TE LO VOY A TENER QUE DECIR DIRECTAMENTE…!" Luego la abrazo angustiada "Escúchame, a ella no le interesas, no sigas acosandola cuando ya ha demostrado que no quiere a nadie cerca"

Las palabras de Zee dejaron en silencio a Jessica… aunque no de un silencio comprensible.

Levantándose de su lugar, Jessica camino en silencio con una expresión en blanco hacia la puerta, abandonando la sala.

"Ammm… ¿Salió bien?" Comentó Barbara con una sonrisa inocente.

* * *

**(Metropolis High - Vestidores de hombres)**

Una vez terminada las clases de gimnasia, todos los chicos se reunieron en los vestidores y se cambiaron para sus próximas clases, Izuku fue le último en quedarse estando con su abdomen al descubierto al haber resivido un mensaje de cierto cientifico rubio que lo distrajo unos momentos.

"Valla, no crei que los próximos exámenes serían así, cambiaron bastante las cosas... Eso quiere decir que serán aún mas duros que los del año pasado…" Pensaba serio el joven observado el mensaje en su celular con atención "Esto será perfecto para medir mis habilidades con el resto"

_¡Click!_

"¡Uh!" Izuku guardó al instante su teléfono y se puso en guardia al haber escuchado algo "¿Hola?" Pregunto en voz alta por los vestidores, pero nadie contestó, eso ni hizo más que fruncir su seño al darle una pista de quién era "¿Quien eres y porqué me estás siguiendo?" Volvió a preguntar firme y serio sin bajar la guardia.

Izuku no solo era alguien listo, sino también bastante perspicaz ante todas las señales a su alrededor gracias a todas las cosas que pasó en Japón hasta el momento, y gracias a eso se dió cuenta desde su primer día en esta escuela, alguien a estado seguiendolo a escondidas desde entonces.

En el momento en que lo castigaron en su primer día, cuando hablaba con Jessica de sus problemas, cuándo actuó como el asistente de Zee para un cumpleaños, sus visitas a dulce justicia, su estadía en el centro comercial y más, en todos esos momentos sintió los mismo ojos observándolo a escondidas desde diferentes ángulos, podrían llamarlo paranoico, pero su intuición le estaba diciendo que había alguien.

Aún manteniendo la guardia, Izuku observó en todos lados en busca de alguna señal… y la obtuvo cuando escucho la puerta vestidor cerrarse rapido "¡Hey! ¡Espera!" Corrió hacia la puerta y salió nuevamente al campo… pero ya se había ido.

Viendo que era inútil al mirar por todos lados, decidió volver adentro para terminar de cambiarse para volver a clases.

"¿Uh?" Justo cuando estaba por volver a los vestidores, Izuku pudo observar con claridad como algo se había atorado en las manijas de la puerta "¿Tela?" Pronunció arrancando de la manija un pequeño trozo de tela gruesa color verde oscuro.

**_¡Riiiiing!_**

Al escuchar el sonido del timbre, dejo de lado a su acosador y guardo la tela en su bolsillo y se apresuró para volver a clases a tiempo.

* * *

**(Metropolis High - Entrada) **_Dos horas después_

"¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Lean esto por favor!" Después de clases, Jessica había colocado un puesto frente a el dónde estaba tratando de difundir sus folletos con preocupación en su voz.

"¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Están a punto de destruir un antiguo árbol! ¡No necesitamos otra cafetería en esta ciudad! ¡ESCUCHENME PORFAVOR!" A medida que la gente avanzaba, ella trataba de darles un folleto de su causa, pero solo consiguió la desepción al verse ignorada una y otra vez "**(Suspiro)** Ahhh… permítanme…" Con desepción en su voz, arrugo sus folletos y los tiro al bote de basura antes de sentarse contra su puesto deprimida "No se por que me molestó..." Comentó perdiendo sus esperanzas de alguien interesado en su causa, al parecer su causa era causa perdida para todos…

"¿Que es esto?"

…O tal vez no.

Levantando la mirada, Jessica pudo observar a Pam sosteniendo uno de sus folletos.

"¿Son esfuerzos para salvar la vida de este árbol?" Le pregunto monótona la chica.

Que Pam haya aparecido frente a ella preguntándole por su protesta cuando nadie se ha inscrito, debió ser una señal.

"¡SI! ¡ASI ES!, Este árbol ha estado incluso desde antes de existir la ciudad, no es justo que lo derriben solo por construir una cafetería" Le explicaba con atentamente el objeto de su causa "Entonces, ¡¿Te gustaría acompañarme a salvarlo?!" Le pregunto ansiosa por escuchar su respuesta.

"No…"

El mundo alrededor de Jess se torno gris, mientras su expresión estaba atónita "¿Q-Que…?"

"Dije... que no" Refuto más fuerte entrecerrando los ojos

"Pero… pensé que te importaban las plantas por el cuidado que tenías con la tuya está mañana..." Dijo Jessica angustiada y sin entender por qué la rechazó.

"Así es, amo las plantas y velo por sus cuidados, ¿Pero quieres saber por qué no acepto?, Pues la respuesta… Eres tu" Declaró Pam con firmeza, no causando otra cosa más que un dolor en el pecho de Jessica "Estuviste todo el día siguiendome, atosigandome, invadiendo mi espacio personal... ¡Me acosabas en todo momento cuando en realidad quería estar sola! ¡No pienso estar más tiempo con alguien tan molesta como tú!"

Tras esas fuertes palabras, Pam se Comenzó a alejarse de ella, dejándola parada en su lugar con una expresión adolorida en su ser "No te necesito para salvar ese árbol…" Su flequillo sombreó su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron en un verde intenso "…Lo hare a mi manera" Se dijo a si misma, abandonando el lugar.

Jessica se arrodilló en el piso aún con esa misma expresión con sus ojos dilatados, estaba sintiendo una fuerte preción en su pecho que le impedía respirar o siquiera moverse lo suficiente para levantarse del suelo… nunca antes había sentido este dolor.

_Click…_

Aún en esa posición con los ojos bien abierto, no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus hermosos ojos azules, no podía evitarlo, lo había arruinado todo.

Primero nadie en la escuela leyó sus folletos ya que los tiraron a la basura, luego intentó ser amiga de Pamela para evitar que estuviera sola... Pero en lugar de eso, termino acosandola todo el dia sin descanso… Por último, la única posible ayuda en toda la ciudad que podría haber tenido… se fue gracias a su estúpida actitud con esa persona que termino descargando todo lo que se había guardado en todo el día… realmente querer ser amiga de Pam… termino dejándola a ella completamente sola.

* * *

"Hmmm, veamos, tendré que comenzar un nuevo enfoque para el Black Whip a partir de mañana para estar más preparado para controlarlo, cuando lo domine, seguiré con el siguiente paso que sería entablar un aguante mejor del 20% de mi poder para usar con más libertad el 25% sin atrofiar mis extremidades…" Pensaba minuciosamente Izuku mientras caminaba fuera del instituto.

Con lo que traerá sus próximos exámenes en UA, deberá estar prepárado para mostrarle a All Migth y a todos su creciendo en este pequeño periodo de tiempo fuera de Japón, pero para estar más seguro, decidió empezar desde hoy su próxima rutina de entrenamiento.

"Bueno, será mejor que comienze apenas llegué a la casa, así más tarde podré... ¿Uh?" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando notó a alguien que conocía llorando arrodillada frente a las escaleras de la entrada "¿Jess…? ¡Jessica!" Exclamó Izuku llendo rápido hasta donde estaba para arrodillarse a ella y tomarla de los hombros preocupada "¡Jess! ¡¿Que paso?! ¡¿Estás bie… ¡Whoa!" En medio de sus preguntas, fue abrazado de inmediato por chica sollozante.

"**(Snif)** Izuku… Cometí un grande error… las demás…** (Snif)** Tenían razón…" Izuku abrió los ojos ante esto "Persegui a alguien todo el día porque quería ser su amiga para que no estuviera sola… cuando en realidad debía dejarla sola como ella quería..." Hundió su rostro en su pecho mientras sus lágrimas serían corriendo "Ahora Pamela me odia por acosarla y perdí al mismo tiempo la única otra persona que podría ayudarme a salvar ese pobre árbol… Soy una mala persona... Me siento muy mal…" Las palabras de Jessica estaban cada una cargadas con una notable tristeza en su ser.

Izuku estaba sin palabras, observó por encima de su hombro los folletos en la mesa y notó que ninguno había sido tomado, además de escuchar la depresiva confesión de Jessica admitiendo la derrota en algo que había declarado con tanta seguridad, No sabía que decir al respecto… Exepto una cosa…

"¿Uh?" Deteniendo sus lágrimas, la chica sintió como un par de brazos se comenzaron a rodearla lentamente. Izuku la estaba abrazando, su agarre fue intensificandose poco a poco, pero no había dolor… lo único que sentía… era compasión.

"No llores Jessica, no tienes que deprimirte… tu no eres así… eres alguien fuerte y decidida que busca siempre el lado positivo de las cosas…" Las palabras de Izuku eran suaves y tranquilas mientras mantenía el abrazó, odiaba ver a un amigo de esta forma y su debilidad a la cercanía ante las chicas no lo distraíria.

"Dime, ¿Hiciste algo malo?" Le preguntaba el joven, resiviendo un no por parte de la chica "¿Lastimaste a alguien?" Jessica volvió a negar "Entonces, ¿Por qué crees que eres una mala persona, si no hiciste nada de eso?" Le preguntaba de forma trenquila manteniendo el abrazó, pero Jessica enterró más la mirada en su pecho y no le contesto… pero pudo sentir que captó lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Escúchame Jess… Eres una mujer fuerte que no declina sus ideas y se determina en completarlas, siempre buscas lo mejor de la gente y te interesas en defender las causas que la gente da por sentado…" Aflojó su abrazo y la miro a los ojos sosteniendo sus hombros, mientras el fondo entre los dos se volvió blanco poco a poco y el sonido desaparecia dejandolos a ambos solos "Un héroe nunca se rinde, sigue adelante sin importar que todo esté en contra suya… así que no te rindas Jessica" Terminó Izuku con una sonrisa sincera.

Jessica observó su rostro con atención… lo que acaba de decirle la dejo impactada con la boca ligeramente abierta… ¿Acaso todo eso era lo que el pensaba de ella?

**Tum-Tum…**

Su pecho volvió a dolerle...

**Tum-Tum…**

Pero lo raro era que…

**Tum-Tum...**

Este era un dolor agradable.

Se seco las lágrimas, antes de volver a ponerse de pie gracias a la ayuda de su amigo. Una vez he estuvieron de pie, Jessica lo volvió a tomar por sopresa cuando lo envolvió con otro abrazo, pero esta vez Jessica estaba sonriendo.

"Gracias Izuku… nesesitaba esto…" Agranda su sonrisa "Eres un gran amigo…"

"Je, no hay de que Jess, después de todo tienes que estar bien para cuando vallamos a la protesta del árbol" Le decía Izuku separándose del abrazó.

"Si, lo se, tienes ra… ¿Eh? ¿Vallamos?" Jessica lucía confundida al escucharlo "Creo que es escucho mal, pero acaso dijiste… ¿Vallamos? ¿En… plural?" Su sonrisa parecía estar creciendo lentamente.

"Así es, pienso acompañarte, no puedo dejar que vallas tu sola, de lo contrario no sería no sería una protesta, ¿no?" Le respondió seguro.

"Pero… Nos habías dicho que tenías que prepararte para tus exámenes de tu otra escuela" Dijo Jessica confundida.

"No hay problema, tengo tiempo para prepararme, así que puedo ayudarte… claro, si tú estas de acuerdo" Le respondió Izuku rascándose la nuca esperando su respuesta.

"¡POR SUPUESTO!, ejem… digo, claro, aprecio tu ayuda" Le dijo Jessica con calma tras su exaltado inicio.

Ante eso, Izuku soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes, le alegraba volver a verla tan decidida como se suponía que debía ser.

* * *

**(Metropolis - Calle Comercial)**_Tres horas después_

En medio del área comercial de la ciudad, nos ubicámos en un pequeño espacio de tierra ubicado entre dos grandes negocios, pero eso no era lo que resaltaba en el lugar, sino era el grande y viejo sauce que estaba exiviendose sobre ese corto espacio que comenzó a rodearse de diferentes maquinarias de construcción naranja en la calle.

De una de las máquinas, bajo un constructor revisando un portapapeles caminando hacia el árbol "Bien, ya tenemos lo permisos para comenzar con la demolición del arbol, después de limpiar el área, vamos a traer las excavadoras y podremos comenzar con..."

"¡SALVEN AL ARBOL! ¡FUERA LEXCORP! ¡SALVEN AL ÁRBOL! ¡FUERA LEXCORP!"

Aquel cantico llamo la atención del contructo y dejo de leer sus papeles para ver de dónde venía "¿Eh? ¿De dónde… ¿Es en serio?" Comentó amargado el contructor viendo hacia el árbol.

"¡Hey, tu! ¡Dile a tus amigos que dejen este lugar! ¡Este árbol no irá a ningúna parte!" Le gritaba Jessica con un megáfono atada con cadenas en la planta baja del árbol.

"Genial, lo que hacía falta…" Comentó con desgano el constructor marcando su teléfono "¿Hola jefe?... Si soy yo, está denuevo esa activista solitaria haciendo una protesta… No creo que…"

"¡Oye! ¡Te equivocas!" Le volvió a gritar Jessica interrumpiendolo en su llamada "¡Esta vez no vine sola!" Le dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

El constructor dejo su teléfono a un lado y decidió observar bien el árbol... Hasta que vio a un joven de pelo verde estando en la misma atadura de cadenas que Jessica en otro lado del árbol, el cual también estaba saludando nerviosamente.

"Emmm Jessica… ¿Estás segura que asi son las protestas?" Le preguntaba Izuku algo nervioso, hacer una protesta de este tipo es como estar en contra de las leyes de construcción aprobadas por el gobierno, no podía evitar estar ansioso debido a su código de héroe.

"No te preocupes Izuku, así son siempre las protestas cuando estás encadenado a algo que quieres proteger, es como si fuera un poema en carne propia, nunca es fácil, pero tampoco es imposible lograr nuestro objetivo, y así como tú me dijiste, no pienso rendirme" Declaró Jess con una sonrisa decidida, causando que Izuku le devolviera la sonrisa.

Recordando lo que acaba de decir, Jessica miro al suelo con una ligera sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, esas palabras parecían que le habían salvado la vida de una gran depresión personal, tenía suerte de tener a un gran ami… ami...

"¿Uh?"

Jessica se extraño ante ese pensamiento, le parecía algo… triste, nombrarlo como solo como un amigo, pero eso no debería ser un problema ya que lo eran… ¿verdad?.

* * *

Desde las sombras de un callejón, Pamela observaba molesta como las máquinas se preparaban para demoler el árbol, pero cuando vio al árbol, pudo ver como Jessica se había encadenado al sauce, debido al ángulo desde donde la veía, no notó que estaba acompañanda.

"Hmm, esa tonta piensa que puede lograr proteger ese pobre árbol… que ingenua, ese modo de hacer las cosas solo llevan al inminente fracaso…" Su expresión se arrugo aún mas al observar el desinterés de los constructores hacia el árbol cuando se preparaban "Los seres humanos son un parásito que no hace más que lastimar cada día a las indefensas plantas… bueno, hoy les mostraré en existencia propia el juicio de Plantas…" Se dijo a si misma con una mirada sombria, al momento de ser cubierta por un monton de lianas verdes que brotaron del suelo.

Abriéndose cual capullo, de su interior salió una persona totalmente diferente. Era una chica, su cabello tenía un brillante color rojo ondulado, piel verde palido, ojos grandes de color verde y unos delicados labios rojo. Su figura delgada con leves curvas se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor gracias a su vestido cortó verde hoja, además de sus largos guantes y botas de un tono de verde más oscuro. Si la vista de alguien no la engañaba, parecía que estaba viendo una ninfa del bosque digna de un cuento de hadas.

"Bueno… es hora de trabajar mis queridas" Comentó la sonriente mujer, chequeando sus dedos.

**_Brummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..._**

Un temblor comenzó a retumbar debajo de los pies de todos, ocasionando que las máquinas detuvieran sus motores.

"¿Eh? ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Esto es cosa tuya, Jess?" Le pregunto Izuku algo inquieto.

"No… No se que está pasando…" Respondió la chica mirando preocupada en todas partes.

**¡Prummm!**

Inminentemente, del suelo comenzaron a brotaron un centenar de llenas que destrozaron el pavimento y comenzaron a destruir a latigazos cada una de las máquinas, asustado a tanto a los tranceuntes cómo constructores del área que intentaban escapar de la continúa destrucción del lugar.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Jessica!" Exclamó Izuku, dándole la señal a Jessica que se transformó entre la confución y materializo un par de cortacadenas para liberarlos.

Dando la vuelta por el árbol, Izuku reaparecio con su traje y máscara puestos "Okey, detengamos este desastre" Declaró Deku saltando a la acción junto a su compañera.

Una enorme vaina salió del subsuelo por debajo de un auto que salió volando en dirección a una señora con su hijo.

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" Gritaron ambos ante el inminente golpe del vehículo, pero en el momento justo, Deku se lanzó para sacarlos del camino ocasionando que el vehículo rebotara en el suelo y continuará su trayecto del choque hacia ellos, fue en ese momento que Green Lantern creo una red que atrapó el vehículo antes de hacer contacto.

"Todo esta bien, no se preocupen, ¡Corran!" Les ordenó el héroe, viendo como madre e hijo acataban su pedido desapareciendo de la escena

Otro grupo de lianas tenía cautivos a tres constructores asustados en el aire quienes intentaban liberarse a cualquier costo. Deku corrio de un lado a otro entre las plantas y saco de su bolsillo una cinta inmovilizadora la cual utilizó para atar las tres líanas "¡Ahora Green Lantern!" Exclamó él joven héroe tirando de la cinta para juntar sus tres objetivos en uno.

"¡Voy en camino!" Respondió la heroína creando una tijeras de podar, cortando de un solo tajo las plantas y liberando a los constructores que fueron atrapados por ambos héroes que concluyeron con sonrisa mutua.

**_¡Brummmmmmmmmssssssssssh!_**

Pero su celebración termino al momento que una excavadora salió disparada desde el cielo hacia ellos mismos.

"¡¿Pero que?!" Dijo la chica incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo, ya que Deku se había puesto frente a ella con una mirada sería y sosteniendo su mano derecha hacia el vehículo.

"**¡DELAWEARE SMASH!**"

**_¡Prum!_**

El héroe verde libero una onda de choque con sus dedos frente a el, causando que el impacto de la bala de aire empujara una parte de la excavadora, ocasionando que cambiara su dirección en una curva sobre ellos y terminara golpeando el pavimento con un fuerte golpe seco.

"¡¿De dónde están saliendo todas estas plantas?!" Exclamó Green Lantern cansada, mientras los constructores que salvaron escapaban del lugar.

"Ese no es tu problema…"

El Dúo de héroes se dieron la vuelta y pudieron verde donde vino la voz, aunque por un momento pensaron que estaban viendo una leyenda de cuentos de hadas frente a ellos cuando vieron a la chica de piel verde desender desde el sauce con un par de lianas grandes detrás de ella.

"¿Eh? ¿Quien eres?" Pregunto Deku poniéndose en guardia "_Nunca antes la había visto, ¿Acaso es una nueva villana?"_ Pensó para si mismo.

"Me llamo Poison Ivi… ¡Y estan Interviniendo con su presencia!" Exclamó molestas la villana apuntando su brazo hacia ellos dando la señal para que un cuarteto de vainas brotarán del suelo detrás de ella y se lanzaran en contra de los héroes.

Viendo venir los ataques, Tanto Deku como Green Lantern comenzaron a esquivar en aire y tierra respectivamente con diferentes maniobras.

Deku se ubico detras de su compañera una vez que retrocedieron, observando claro como las plantas los seguían para embestirlos "¡Oye! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" Exclamó molesta Green Lantern invocando un gran escudo bloqueandolas a todas, dando paso a Deku que salto sobre ella.

"**¡Black Whip!**" Liberando su Quirk secundario, atrapó nuevamente las vainas de un disparo, dando a continuación una vuelta aplicando la suficiente fuerza para sacarlas de raiz y dejarlas a un lado como si nada "¡Así es! ¡Estás poniendo en peligro a gente inocente! ¡Detente!" Le ordenó Deku con seriedad estando nuevamente al lado de su compañera.

"Mi problema… ¡Es que ustedes evitan que demuestre que ellos son el veneno del mundo!" Grito Poison Ivi molesta alzando del suelo más vainas desde diferentes puntos del área "No se de dónde vinieron, ¡Pero eso no me importa!" Exclamó volviendo a tomar más rehenes que habían quedado aún por el lugar.

La heroína trataba de cortar las vainas de los rehenes con una combinación ente cuchillo y laceres verdes, mientras Izuku la protegía con puño y patadas de las otras plantas que trataban de alcanzarla, además de atrapar a tiempo cada una de las personas rescatadas.

"¡No dejaremos que los lastimes!" Declaró Deku mostrándole el puño con firmeza en sus palabras.

"Oh, ¿Encerio?… Pues veamos que dicen después de, ¡ESTO!" Exclamo la villana desatando un temblor mayor, brotando un enorme conjunto de plantas dónde se ubico encima de ella, seguido de un centenar de vainas que rodearon todo el área como una jaula mientras las máquinas de construcción y la seguridad de la gente se vieron amenazadas no solo por las plantas, sino por la fuerza del viento ocosacionado por el movimiento de las vainas.

**_¡Shhhhhuuuuushhhhuuuushhhhhh!_**

Ambos héroes cubrieron sus brazos con el antebrazo al verse presionados por el viendo con diferentes peligros por doquier.

"¡No podemos seguir así por mucho tiempo! ¡A este ritmo alguien va a salir herido!" Decía Deku dificultosamente.

"¡¿Entonces que sugieres?!" Le pregunto Green Lantern en el mismo estado que el.

"¡Yo no puedo cortar la vainas! ¡Encárgate de proteger a la gente atrapada!" Le ordenó.

"¡¿Y que harás tú?!" Pregunto la heroína nuevamente.

Deku volteo su mirada y la dirigio hacia la villana arriba de esa enorme planta "Iré para detener este problemas de raíz..." Declaró listo para iniciar.

Con un asentimiento mutuo, ambos se lanzaron a la acción.

Deku comenzó su carrera en dirección a Poison Ivi, pero no queriendo dejarle el camino libre, mando una rapida serie de vainas en contra suya.

"**¡S.T Luis Smash: Series!**" Cubriendo su cuerpo con un aura electrizante color verde, despejó su camino de las vainas por medio de una serie en consecuencia de patadas en el aire que conectaba de forma defensiva para repeler cualquier ataque, continuando sin descanso su camino hacia ella.

Mientras tanto, Jessica hacia un intercambio continuo entre espada y escudo mientras trataba de salvar a la gente atrapada. Cuando cortaba con una espada una vaina que traia a alguien, al instante activaba un escudo que la protegía a ella y las personas que rescataba para continuar con su labor.

Cortando otra vaina, miro preocupadaa en dirección a donde Izuku estaba corriendo "Ten cuidad Izuku…" Pensó con una ligera preocupación, anda de volver a su trabajo.

Volviendo con Izuku, se vio abrumado por una lluvia de latigazos desde todos los ángulos, pero eso no evito que avanzará mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba con sus patadas las plantas. Debido a que las vainas tenían un cuerpo súper flexible, no podría conectar un solo golpe de forma certera, así que se vio obligado a ir a la defensiva.

"¡AHHHHHHH!"

**¡PUM!**

Saltando para esquivar una vaina, pateó con fuerza sobre ella para salir impulsado sobre ella y terminar apareciendo como un borrón frente una seria Poison Ivi, mientras estaba estaba retrayendo su brazo detrás de el, listo para liberar su ataque.

"Se acabó..." Declaró el héroe con su cabello ondeante, creando un a sobra sobre sus brillante ojos verdes "**Texas… ¡SMAAAASH!**"

**¡¡¡TRUMMM!!!**

Extendiendo su su puño, golpeó con fuerza frente a el, liberando un potente cañón de aire blanco que dió de lleno en su Blanco…

"Jejejejeje…"

...O eso creyó.

"¿Uh…?" Deku abrió los ojos al escuchar una imperceptible risa detrás de el.

"Para ser alguien muy rápido y ágil, no eres muy perspicaz cuando alguien pone un señuelo" Le susurro la chica con un corazón sonrisa en su rostro.

Justo antes de llegar a la cima de la gran viana, Poison Ivi se había intercambiado con un señuelo mientras ella se escondía, justo para aparecer detrás de el en medio del aire, al momento que su duplicado de disolvió entre un conjunto de hojas cuando recibió el gran impacto.

"Mala suerte para ti héroe entrometido…" Izuku giro lentamente su mirada de impacto "Me dejastes una gran apertura…"

**_¡Slash!_**

_Rissss…_

Un enorme látigo verde surgió de la nada y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de Izuku desde un costado, rasgando su máscara del traje y lanzandolo como un misil que impacto fuerte hacia una callejuela levantando una enorme mata de polvo.

Rescatando el último rehén, Jessica observó atónita el gran impacto que su compañero había recibido.

"¡IZUKU! ¡NO!" Exclamó alterada olvidando por un segundo las indentidades secretas, tomando vuelo al instante para ir en su dirección, pero su camino fue cortado por una sonriente Poison Ivi brotando del suelo.

"Nah Ah~" Le negó con el dedo de forma burlona.

* * *

"Ahhhhh..." Gemia Izuku tirado a un costado del callejón "Nunca la vi poner ese señuelo… tengo que ser más atento…"

El joven héroe se llevo una mano a la cabeza para aparciguar el dolor de la caída "Au... Mi máscara..." Su máscara había sido rasgada en su mitad por el latigazo en el rostro.

Levantándose adolorido, comenzo a caminar abandonando la callejuela para ver el estado de las cosas.

* * *

"Gasp…" Saliendo de ese espacio oscuro, Izuku soltó un resuello impactado notando la situación actual en el campo.

Jessica intentaba liberarse desesperada de las enredaderas que la cubrieron hasta el cuello, bloqueando e imposibilitando su anillo sin esperanza de crear algo que la libere. Pero eso no era lo que asustó a Izuku, sino por el hecho de ver a Poison Ivi en otro pilar de plantas frente a ella, teniendo a su lado una enorme vaina que sostenía una de las excavadoras de construcción… no había que ser un genio para saber que es lo que sucedería en esta situación.

"Los humanos no traen más que destrucción a la indefensas plantas de este mundo, por eso, creo que sería correcto aplastarte adecuadamente con una de esas máquina que crean destrucción…" Declaró moviendo su brazo izquierdo detrás de ella, preparando la vaina que para lanzar el vehículo.

"¡Agh! ¡Lo entiendo, ¿Si?!… La gente puede que no se de cuenta del daño que le hacen a es te planeta, ¡Pero está no es la mejor forma de hacer las cosas! ¡No es lo correcto!" Le decía Green Lantern intentando aún librarse de sus ataduras, con una pequeña esperanza de que entendiera sus palabras.

"¡MENTIRA! ¡Ustedes solo saben destruir el pobre ecosistema de las plantas, y eso te incluye a tu al resto de tus amigos héroes que hacen lo mismo al intentar defender a la gente que causa esa misma situación!" Exclamó con irá la villana cansada de escucharla.

"¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Lanzalo!" Grito Poison Ivi apuntando su brazo hacia ella, lanzando finalmente el gran vehiculo sobre la asustado heroina.

"**¡One For All: 25%!**

_¡Fiummmm!_

Utilizando su poder, Deku se lanzo a una alta velocidad, apareciendo en un parpadeo frente a su compañera, dejando sin habla a la villano que mostró un gran impacto en su mirada

"**¡DOBLE DETROID SMASH!**"

**_¡PUMMMMM!_**

Descargando un doble puñetazo en su límite máximo, destrozos con todas sus fuerzas la maquinaria en mil pedazos justo antes del impacto… pero la palanca de la excavadora tomo un curso giratorio sobre ellos…

**_¡PRUMMMMM…!_**

Hasta terminar golpeando la base del árbol con la pala de la excavadora para el horror de Poison Ivi, viendo como lentamente el sauce se quebraba y caía al suelo… dejando un panorama negro una vez se escuchó el golpe seco de un árbol caído.

* * *

**(Afueras de la ciudad - Bosque)**

En un panorama de verde-anaranjado por el atardecer del día, observamos una triste Pamela sostenía entre sus manos una pequeña bellota perteneciente al viejo sauce que cayó en manos de esos héroes…

De pronto, sintió un par de mano en sus hombros, siendo estas pertenecientes a Izuku y Jessica quienes le devolvían una mirada de entendimiento cuando la vieron entristecerse al ver el roble ya talado tras su caida minutos después.

"¿Que hacen aquí…?" Les pregunto con tristeza en su voz apagada.

"Vimos la forma en que te entristesiste por el árbol, así que quisimos acompañarte…" Le decía Jessica compasiva.

"Sabemos bien que no te gusta la compañía, pero igual quisimos venir" Complemento Izuku del mismo modo "Sabes, no te conozco muy bien, pero por lo poco que se, tengo entendido que tienes una gran conección con las plantas" Agregó Izuku con una sonrisa.

Pam miro la bellota en sus manos y frunció el seño "Eran 800 años de vida a ellos no le importan… el humano es una causa perdida…" Declaró apretándo la bellota en su mano.

"Tienes razón..."

"¿Uh?" Pam volveo a ver al peliverde quien veía el cielo rojo.

"Por mucho tiempo el hombre a demostrado ser la criatura que causa más bajas en el planeta que cualquier otra, deforestación, fabricas, guerras, esas y más cosas causaron la perdida de la vida en el planeta… pero…" Su mirada se dirigió ella "Mientras siga habiendo personas que se preocupan por el medio hambiente… No existen las causas perdidas" Concluyó con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados.

Jessica sonrio ante eso, escucharlo decir sus propias palabras, le causaba un lindo sentimiento dentro de ella.

Mientras con Pam, se puso pensativa al escuchar cada palabra, no sabía que decir… exepto una cosa…

"Gracias…" Le agradeció con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa agradecida, pero está fue mirada por ambos héroes en secreto "Y… 'Lamento' haberte gritado antes… Jessica" Se disculpo de una forma algo forzosa, realmente no tenía intención de decirle eso, pero las palabras que acababa de escuchar la hicieron sentir que debía hacerlo.

"No te preocupes" Le respondió amable la chica, pero teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro se incómodo a la pelinaranja.

Una vez dicho eso, Izuku y Jess hisieron un agujero en la tierra en sus manos, permitiéndole a Pam colocar dentro de ella la bellota y cubriéndola nuevamente.

"Sabes Pami, creo que este podría ser el comienzo de una bonita amistad" Decía Jess enrollando su brazo en su cuello mientras caminaban directo a sus casas.

"No presiones…" Declaró al instante sacándole su brazo, desapareciendo finalmente del lugar.

Pero sin que ninguno lo notará, de pa tierra removida… un pequeño tallo verde emergio de el, dandole la vida a una nueva planta que un día volverá a ser un gran árbol.

* * *

**(Recidencia Isley - Habitación de Pamela)**

Volviendo a su casa, Pam se encerró directamente en su habitación y se tiró boca abajo sobre su cama.

"No pude salvarlo, esos malditos héroes son indignos de portar el el color de lo verde… Van a pagar por lo que hicieron…" Decía con el rostro incrustrado en la almohada que abrazaba, quedándose así en silencio por un buen rato.

De repente, comenzó a rodar sobre su cama aún sosteniendo su almohada en el rostro con un chillido ahogado.

"Hiiiiiiiiii…" Saca un momento su rostro de su almohada, mostrando su rostro rojo e hiperventilada con remolinos en sus ojos "**¡ME TOCO! ¡ENCERIO ME TOCO! ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE MI CORAZÓN ESTE TAN ALTERADO! ¡ME SIENTO TAN FELIZ! ¡HOOOOO!**" Declaró en estado de exitacion con la respiración agitada.

Volvió a recostarse boca arriba, sacando al instante de su ropa una foto de Izuku sonriendo junto a unos chicos "Cada vez que te veo mi cuerpo está cubierto por un agradable calor... Es como si tú fueras un sol y yo una pequeña planta en crecimiento…" Instintivamente, cubrió avergonzada con una su mano libre la parte baja de su pantalón con un fuerte sonrojo "Esa muestra de tacto no me basta… quiero volver a sentir algo más de ti…" Abraza su almohada con los ojos entrecerrados y un lindo rubor en su mejillas "Me gustaría... Ser algo para ti…" Dijo con tono ligeramente triste.

"_Eres el único humano al que nunca voy a odiar…"_

* * *

**9701 palabras.**

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado.

Sip… está es la Pam que decidí en este fanfic. El título lo base directamente en ambas chicas que protagonizaron hoy, ¿Entienden?, La acosadora que termina acosada por otra acosadora, llamen lo justicia poética, yo lo llamo ironía. En otro momento contaré porque Pam se siente así con Izuku.

También este fue el capítulo de presentación para Jessica, verán, Diana, Jessica y Karen eran las únicas que no tenían un capítulo introductorio, hoy ya vimos a Jessica, pero la próxima veremos a Karen, ya que en el próximo capítulo tendrá como título...

_#LineaRecta_

Por último, los próximo capítulo especiales ya fueron dejados en pistas durante el capítulo de hoy, así que sigan teniendome con la campanita de la notificación, porque esta historia apenas comenzó :)

_¡Hasta la próxima amigos!_

_¡Ryu Shiro se despide!_


	16. LineaRecta

_¡¿Que onda, Que onda amigos?!_

_¡Aquí les saluda Ryu Shiro con un nuevo capitulo!_

Perdón la tardanza, con la cuarentena y la paranoia del gobierno no hay muchas cosas que hacer en casa, así que estube viciando en Smite y el Fornite cap 2, pero no olvido por un momento la emoción que siento al tener tantos lectores y seguidores nuevos en lo que no estoy, ¡Eso encerio me alegra! ¡Gracias!

Ahora…

_¡Vallamos a la sección de comentarios!_

**_Guest (English):_**

Don't worry, friend, it's not a problem if you speak English, I understand you well. I'm glad you will like my story, I try to make this look more realistic to the My Hero Academia anime to bring something more attractive, and I see I got it. I also liked your suggestions, maybe I will not use them as you told me, since I would write them in the Fui Shiro style and make them even more exciting for you ;)

**_sirleirbag:_** Un nuevo lector con una sugerencia bastante jugosa y tentadora de utilizar, sin mencionar exitante… ¡Genial! ¡Premio doble!

**_Brandon D:_** Me alegra que uno de mis lectores favoritos le haya gustado como deje a Pam, no podía pensar en otra que pudiera tener esa personalidad tan de pervertida de closet.

PD: (Acento japones) Tu pletición sela un honol de seguil más adelante.

**_Luis calvo:_** Actualización completada amigo, aquí te traje el producto de hoy. Tus sugerencias no podré tomarlas, ¿Sabes por qué?… ¡Porque ya las tenía planeadas de todos modos!, Pero eso sí, tu petición con canario negro será para algo que ayudará a nuestro héroe favorito ;)

**_mikellconnde:_** Tengo planeado un montón de cosas para este fic ya que tiene muchas posibilidades para su futuro, así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo y traeré a la realidad tus pedidos con las chicas mencionadas.

**_DSdeHierro:_** De nuevo, otro comentario que eleva mi emoción por seguir hasta las nubes, me alegra que te gustará y muchas gracias DS, encerio :)

**Maximum Rhapsody:** Claro que Izuku tendrá interacción masculina, aunque primero tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de hacerlo para que se clave bien en la historia sin ser muy repentino.

Bueno, sin más que decir, comenzamos con esto… ¡Ahora!

* * *

_#LineaRecta_

* * *

Una vez terminada las actividades escolares del día, los Teen Justice habían planeado un itinerario para divertirse y pasarla bien al otro lado de la ciudad toda la tarde para distraerse un poco de sus labores como héroes y jóvenes estudiantes… o bueno… Casi todos.

Una ves propuesta la salida, Izuku habia declinado debido a la rutina de entrenamiento que se había establecido para los próximos exámenes de Japón… Pero para su mala suerte, Kara lo atrapo del cuello de la camiseta cuando estaba por irse y lo llevo a arrastras junto al resto de las chicas que ninguna se digno en ayudarlo, ¿Por qué?, Es simple.

Su compañero peliverde aparte de ser el único miembro masculino del equipo, era el que más tenía dedicación a su título como héroe, sus amigas tenían bien claro ese punto y por eso quisieron que no olvidara que también era un adolecente como cualquiera que debía divertirse de ves en cuando con sus amigos.

Tales palabras dichas por las chicas, terminaron por convencer a Izuku de ir con ellas, dando como resultado un divertido día en el que cada uno terminó pasándola bien… bueno, bien hasta que notaron que la hora se había ido volando tan rápido como Flash y llegaban tarde para tomar el ferry que los dejaba en el muelle frente a Dulce Justicia, y por consiguiente, evitando tomar una caminata de cinco horas.

Eso no lleva al presente dónde observamos como todo el equipo estaba en una carrera moderado en dirección al último ferry aparcado en el muelle, teniendo una gran diferencia entre las distancias. Pero ahora se preguntaran, ¿Y por qué no usan sus poderes para moverse más rapido?, Simple, el otro lado de la ciudad estaba completamente abarrotado de personas por todas partes que veían, imposibilitando un punto ciego para poder cambiarse a sus trajes de héroes y moverse mucho más rápido, asi que no tuvieron más opción que depender de sus habilidades físicas normales.

"¡Camaradas! ¡Debemos apurar el paso! ¡El último barco está a punto de partir pronto!" Les decía Diana con cero indicios de cansancio mientras todos corrían tras el barco.

"Sí, no necesitas decirnos dos veces, Diana, ¡De ninguna manera me perderé mi concierto esta noche!" Respondió Kara con seriedad corriendo a su lado.

"Al menos no tienes toque de queda como otros…" Dijo Barbara corriendo con un toque de preocupación por ser regañada por su jefe en su trabajo nocturno.

"¡Tengo que llegar al lugar de encuentro de una protesta antes de que comiencen!" Agregó Jessica en el mismo estado que Kara.

"Ahh… Ahhh… Ahhh…" Jadeaba Karen con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente tratando de seguirle el ritmo al resto de sus amigos.

"¡Ahí!" Señaló a Izuku hacia el ferry que daba indicios de prepararse para zarpar al estar tocando el silbato de embarcación.

**¡Hooooooooooommmmmm!**

El ferry salio lentamente del puerto sonando su silbato de aviso. Esto obligó al equipo de héroes a apresurarse aún más con la esperanza de llegar antes de que abandone el el muelle.

"¡Corran más rápido! ¡Ya casi llegamos!" Les dijo Zee apresurando más su corrida al igual que el resto.

Lamentablemente, no todo el equipo estaba corriendo tan rápido como esperaban.

Karen estaba jadeando bastante, al mismo tiempo que perdía velosidad siendo dejada atrás del resto. Debido a su baja estatura, correr no eran una de sus actividades físicas favoritas al tener poca resistencia en su cuerpo.

Estando muy por detrás del resto, corrio tan rápido como pudieran sus piernas con una ligera esperanza de al anzarlos… sin embargo, su velosidad no fue suficiente y fue dejada atrás poco a poco..

"¡Oigan! **(Jadeo)** ¡Por favor!** (Jadeo)** ¡Esperen chicos!" Llamó Karen sin aliento apenas manteniendo su ritmo con una mano en pecho "Rayos…** (jadeo) **Debo mejorar… **(jadeó) **Mi resistencia…"

Llegando finalmente al muelle, siguieron su carrera en dirección al ferry a punto de abandonar el puerto.

"¡No hay tiempo! ¡Debemos abordar este barco ahora!" Les dijo Diana al resto de atrás de ella.

"¡Salten!" Exclamó Kara agarrando el barandal del ferry para impulsarse adentro de el, siendo está acción copiada por sus amigos uno por uno hasta terminar todos dentro... O bueno, casi todos.

"Esperen, ¿y Karen?" Pregunto Izuku volteando en todos lados al no verla, obteniendo su respuesta al ver a su amiga corriendo aún por el muelle, teniendo unos centímetros de distancia entre el bote y el muelle "¡Karen, tienes que saltar!" Le aclaro.

"¡Vamos amiga! ¡Puedes hacerlo!" Agregó Barbara con energía animándola.

Karen siguió corriendo dificultosamente tras el ferry, pero su mente estaba siendo atormentada con el constante pensamiento de si podía saltar desde esta distancia. Ella había estado en situaciones más peligrosas que esta, un simple salto no era nada... Pero en el fondo de su mente, su inseguridad la hizo dudar.

¿Y si ella fallaba? ¿Y si cae en el agua fria o se golpea con una parte del muelle?, Pensó en sacar su collar y transformarse una ves que lo tubo en manos… ¿Pero qué pasaría si ella revelara accidentalmente su identidad secreta y la de sus amigos por culpa suya?

Todos estos pensamientos finalmente comenzaron a pesar en Karen, su respiración se volvió más irregular y finalmente se detuvo a la punta del muelle, aún cuando podría haber llegado si saltaba. Karen respiraba paulatinamente viendo hacia el frente, ya que solo podía ver el ferry y sus amigos comenzar a alejarse de ella.

"Rayos..." Dijo Karen bajando los brazos desepcionada "Bueno, supongo que aún podré esperar el siguiente y…"

_¡Clak!_

Viendo detrás de ella, observó como el puesto para los viajes en ferry habían cerrado sus ventanas "Doble rayos **(Suspiró)** Bien… tomaré el largo camino de regreso…" Se dijo a si misma sin muchas ganas de hablar.

Izuku se asomo por el barandal del ferry, viendo como Karen se daba la vuelta dándoles la espalda mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera del puerto, decir que le molestaba verla a su amiga de esa forma era decir poco.

Mirando el todos lados por si alguien lo veía, se dirigió al resto de sus amigas "Nos vemos mañana, chicas" Les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, casando confución en el grupo.

Aún tomándose del barandal, activó el One For All y se catapultó de regreso al puerto del ferry para la mirada sorpresiva de las chicas que no dijeron ni una palabra una vez que observaron a su amiga abandonando el muelle, captando al instante la intención de su amigo.

**¡Pum!**

"¡WAHHH!" Con un sonido sordo, aterrizó junto a Karen quien no hizo otra cosa que terminar asustada de sorpresa "¿I-Izuku…? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Karen preguntó mientras Izuku se ponía de pie y se ubicaba a su lado con una sonrisa amigable.

"Bueno, no saltaste a tiempo al ferry, así que vine a acompañarte para que no estés sola durante todo el camino a casa" Respondió el peliverde aún con esa sonrisa en el.

Evitando que la vea con el pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, Karen ladeó la cabeza a un lado "G-Gracias… ¡Aunque no tenías que hacer eso!, Ahora tu también vas a llegar tarde a tu ca… bueno, la casa de Kara, además de que te retrasaras para tus exámenes" Le dijo cambiando de un segundo a otro su tono de preocupación.

"No te preocupes por eso, veras… Los señores Danvers saldran esta noche y no vendrán hasta la madrugada, y también, no tienes de que preocuparte por mi entrenamiento…" Le respondió Izuku mientras comenzaban a estirar los músculos de las piernas y los brazos con diferentes formas "Una larga caminata de varios kilometros servirán de ejercicio… Entonces…" Deja de estirarse y la ve al rostro "¿Nos vamos?" Le pregunto el jóven, obteniendo un asentimiento de Karen que le devolvió la misma sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar fuera del muelle, llendo directo a la acera dónde tendrían que recorrerla hasta el final para llegar a su destino.

* * *

Ambos jovenes héroes pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo de su caminata en una amena charla e intercambio de palabras entre ellos que había durado la mayor parte de su camino, haciendo parecer que las tres horas de caminata no haya sino nada más que unos cuantos minutos... Pero de un momento a otro, Karen se deprimió y no quiso continuar hablando, estando en un incómodo silencio por un buen tiempo.

Creo que no es necesario aclarar por qué Izuku decidió saltar del ferry para ir con Karen, ¿Verdad?

Izuku observo la mirada de Karen en cada momento durante su carrera junto a todos hacia el ferry y su momento hasta que no salto... Y vio miedo, eso captó su atención en el momento. Por un corto segundo pensó que era algo a lo que no debería darle atención o algo por la estilo, pero algo dentro de el, posiblemente su sexto sentido que lo volvía un héroe, le decía que debía averigüar que pasó, y esa expresión silenciosa y deprimida de Karen le dió luz verde para averiguarlo.

Continuando su camino juntos, llegaron hasta el comienzo del gran puente rojo de Metropolis dónde Izuku trato de romper el incómodo silencio que había durado más de media hora.

"Emmm… Entonces, Karen, ¿cuáles son tus planes para la noche?" preguntó Izuku algo nervioso sin saber que más decir.

"Debería haber saltado..." Dijo Karen en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Izuku al escucharla claramente.

"Debería haber subido al barco cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero no lo hice porque tenía miedo de saltar… ¡De saltar!" Exclamó antes de cruzar los brazos desepcionada "¿Cómo puedo ser un superhéroe si tengo miedo de hacer algo tan simple?" Se preguntó la chica.

"Bueno... No hay nadie que no tenga miedo, todos los tenemos, incluso si se trata de algo muy fácil" Le respondió Izuku viendo al cielo anaranjado que desaparecía poco a poco para dar paso a un espacio nocturno.

"Sí, pero tu no tienes miedo de nada cuando tienes que lanzarte al peligroso desde el momento en que te conocí…" Patea una botella en suelo que callo por el precio del puente y choco contra el agua "Eres ligeramente el tipo de persona valiente que me gustaría ser" Admitió Karen liberando un suspiro de desepción hacia si misma.

"Te equivocas…"

Karen volteo su mirada a Izuku quién tenía un sonrisa triste mientras caminaba mirando al frente "Es cierto que no muestro miedo o arrepentimiento cuando estoy en mi labor como héroe… pero en realidad siempre estoy asustado…"

"¿Que?" Exclamó Karen viendose impresionada.

"Karen, un héroe siempre tiene miedo, arriesga su vida todo el tiempo por el bienestar de los demás, pero lo que realmente causa miedo en un héroe, es no poder llegar a tiempo para salvar la situación…" Ambos seguían caminando, teniendo a Izuku con la mirada al frente y Karen viéndolo a su lado "Eso es lo que interprete de unas palabras que dijo mi maestro cuando le pregunté si era capaz de salvar a todo el mundo… su respuesta era que no, siempre habrá alguien en peligro, pero no puede saber cuándo y dónde... Por eso pienso que el miedo está en todos los héroes sin importar como sean… Pero…" La observa serio, causando un pequeño escalofrío en la chica ante esa visión iluminada por la luz de la luna sobre ellos "Un héroe de verdad, es aquel que tiene miedo, y decide enfrentarlos por el bien común… al menos eso es lo que pienso al respecto, jeje" Izuku se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Karen se quedó muda mientras observaba a Izuku acatando su acción. Un héroe siempre tiene miedo, pero se convierte en uno cuando decide enfrentarlo… Parecía como una especie de lema, ¿Acaso ella sería capaz de hacer eso? ¿Enfrentar sus miedos y ser finalmente una heroína de verdad?

Han pasado muchas cosas peligrosas desde que se hizo el equipo y se enfrentó a cada una aún cuando tenía mucho miedo, pero aún así le desagrada sentirlo, ya que aun no podía enfrentarse a muchas otras cosas… odiaba tener miedo.

_Click..._

"¿Uh…?" Izuku se detuvo observando por todos lados, obteniendo la atención de la chica que salió de sus pensamientos.

"¿Izuku? ¿Que…?"

"Silencio…" Le pidió serio mirando desde diferentes ángulos.

_Click..._

"¿Lo escuchaste?" Le pregunto izuku.

"Si… ¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto Karen viendo con claridad a sus alrededores del puente "No hay ningúna persona o auto aquí, solo estamos nosotros" Le contesto.

"No…" Le dijo al instante frunciendo el seño "No estamos solos"

_Sliffffff…_

Algo paso deslizandose arriba de ellos.

Jijijijijajajajajajajajajaaaa…

Una risa resono detrás de la esquina de una sombra.

_Click… Click… Click…_

Una silueta de un gato trepando por los cables del puente se pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo del peliverde.

"Ven..." De inmediato, Izuku tomo a Karen del brazos y se escondieron detrás de una de las vigas del puente, justo en el momento en que una descarga de electricidad viajaba a través de las pocas luces de los postes del puente y varios temblores consecuentes resonaron en el camino.

Se asomaron para ver qué estaba pasando y vieron con impresión la fuente de todos los ruidos.

Una por una, todas las villanas que enfrentaron en diferentes situaciones, comenzaron a aparecer en el puente cada una con un rasgo que las caracterízaba.

Giganta se ubico en la calle con varios estruendos de sus grandes pisadas.

Star Sapphire apareció volando en un aura fogosa de color rosa.

Catwoman aterrizó en el suelo en sus cuatro patas antes de enderezarse.

Livewire salió de un rayo que destrozó una lámpara ubicándose junto al resto.

Poison Ivy apareció debajo del puente impulsada por una enorme planta que la dejo en el suelo con delicadeza.

Por último, Harley Quinn solo se mostró corriendo de un lugar a otro dando piruetas mientras reía como una maniática, sacando un suspiro molesto de las villanas.

"¿Pero que…?" Dijo izuku sorprendido de ver a la mayoría de los villanos que enfrentó estando juntos en el mismo lugar.

"Star Sapphire, Livewire, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Giganta y Harley Quinn, todas las supervillanas que hemos enfrentado están aquí juntos" Aclaraba Karen con miedo en su voz mientras Harley Quinn seguia riéndose en su entrada.

"¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí?, No hay nada que valga la pena robar o hacer en el puente" Dijo Izuku mientras sacaba su teléfono, listo para llamar al resto del equipo.

De vuelta con el equipo de villanos, Harley continuó riendo mientras brincaba y daba vueltas alrededor del puente sin sesar, ni cabe mencionar que termino irritandi al resto de las chicas villanas que la esperaban cruzadas de brazos serías.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Preguntó Catwoman cansada cruzando sus patas.

"Jajajajaja, lo siento gatita, pero perdiste el lanzamiento de la moneda, así que **YO** decido el malvado plan de esta noche es mío, así que se una buena perdedora y escucha atentamente" Harley risueña y Graciela, ganándose un gruñido de la chica gato.

"¡Entonces dilo de una vez!, no se por que esperaste hasta llegar aquí para contarnoslo" Refunfuño molesta saltando la chispas en su alrededor "Si hubiera ganado yo, estaríamos haciendo la actividad de hoy ahora mismo y sería aún mas divertido" Volvió a recalcar.

"Peeeeeero… ¡Tu también perdiste! ¡Jajajajaja!, Así que se también una buena perdedora y escucha" Volvió a repetir Harley Quinn antes de mirar a todas "¿Están listas para lo que tengo preparado…?" Volvió a preguntar con un tono misterioso y una sonrisa, pero solo obtuvo las miradas impacientes de las chicas, aunque eso no le importo "¡Vamos a volar el puente de la ciudad!" Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas sacando detrás de ella un ridículo conjunto de explosivos amañados en una bola "Asi cuándo el puente no exista más, ¡No hay examen de matemáticas del Sr. Jhonson mañana porque se quedara atrapado en el tráfico! ¡Es brillante! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj!" Termino de explicar la payasa con una rosa maniatica que resonó varias veces por el extrañamente vacío puente.

Los ojos de Izuku y Karen se abrieron ampliamente ante las palabras que Harley Quinn había dicho, la destrucción del puente causaría un gran problema para la ciudad, la gente no podría ir a trabajar, el tráfico se inundaria dificultando la movilidad de los vehículos, Sin mencionar los millones de dólares que le costaría a la ciudad reconstruir el puente... Tenían que ser detenidos.

"No me contestan la chicas, tenemos que detenerlas nosotros" Dijo Izuku abriendo su camisa, revelando su traje de héroe debajo.

"¡¿Que?! ¡Nos superan en número y algunas son muy peligrosas! ¡Tenemos que intentar contactar a las demás!" Exclamo Karen altarada sacando su teléfono para intentar llamarlas nuevamente… solo para descubrir que no tenía batería "Hay nooooo, ¿Cómo vamos a traer a los demás aquí?, No podemos esperar a que se enteren solas y lleguen tarde" Recalcó la chica impaciente sin saber que hacer.

Izuku la miró y luego cambio su vista hacia las villanas en el puente. Comenzó a pensar en su próximo movimiento, si fueran a toda velocidad para buscar a sus amigos, entonces podrían no ser capaces de regresar a tiempo para detenerlas, pero si luchaban contra ellas solos, se verían en una gran desventaja, teniendo en cuenta a las mas peligrosas quienes eran Giganta, Livewire y Poison Ivy… ¿Que podían hacer en esta situación?

Justo entonces, un plan arriesgado vino a la mente de Izuku... Pero era aún más arriesgado.

"Karen, ve a buscar al equipo, con tu vuelo podrás llegar de un lugar a otro sin problemas" Le indicó a su compañera.

"Entiendo… Espera, ¿Que harás tú?" Pregunto Karen, observando como Izuku se colocaba la máscara y su protector de metal, poniendo en alerta a la chica que ya sabía lo que estaba por hacer "¡¿Qué?! ¡Izuku estás loco! ¡No puedes enfrentarte a todas ellas tu solo! ¡En especial contra Livewire y Poison Ivy quienes te guardan mucho rencor!" Trato de razonar con el, pero seguía poniéndose su equipamiento en sus guantes.

"Las mantendré ocupados todo el tiempo posible hasta que vuelvas…" Hizo sonar un click en sus manos, dando paso a un par de disparadores en los nudillos, antes de volver a verla "No tenemos tiempo para ir a buscar a las chicas juntos y regresar antes de que destruyan el puente, si las distraigo el tiempo suficiente, puedes ir a buscar al equipo y regresar a tiempo" explicó Izuku.

"¡Pero es demasiado arriesgado! ¡¿No tienes miedo de que pueda pasarte algo realmente malo?!" Preguntó Karen con suma preocupación.

"Claro que tengo miedo, no sería humano si no lo tubiera... pero un héroe no puede dejarse dominarse por eso, simplemente debe enfrentar su miedo para enfrentar el peligro, piensa la razón más importante por la que decides enfrentar ese miedo, ir en línea recta hacia tu objetivo…" Dijo Deku antes de ponerse de pie con una sonrisa segura iluminado por la luna "…Y superalo con una gran sonrisa"

"…" Ojos llenos de esperanza y admiración era lo de mostraba Karen al verlo, otra vez esas palabras volvieron a atraparla dejándola muda sin saber que decir… pero si hacer.

Saco un collar debajo de su suéter amarillo, comenzando a iluminarse antes de fracmentarse en muchas partes metálicas, activando asi su armadura y encogiendola al instante. Haciendo más fácil el equipamiento de su armadura, Karen pensó junto a Barbara una forma de poder realizarlo, y eh ahí la idea y resultados que tuvieron ambas.

En un rápido movimiento, Karen sorprendió a Izuku quien se ruborizó ante el abrazo que le dió solo unos segundos ante de volver a verlo "Volveré lo más rápido que pueda… ten cuidado" Le dijo Bumblebee aún con preocupación en su voz, pero notandose un pequeño toque de confianza, antes de volar a toda velocidad.

Una ves que se fue, Deku observó su panorama su alrededor. Ahora estaba solo contra seis villanos a los que enfrentó durante el este tiempo en el que estubo en metropolis, ya las habían enfrentado y algunas de ellas lo puso en verdadero.

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, no podía evitarse, era el solo contra seis, pero rápidamente apartó esos pensamientos de su mente sacudiendo su cabeza, era uno de los Teen Justice y tenía que enfocarse, tenía que darle tiempo a Karen para conseguir al resto del equipo, por lo que tendría que hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para detenerlas.

* * *

De vuelta con el equipo de chicas malas, Harley Quinn estaba colocando de un lugar a otro del puente varias bombas, mienttas se estaba emocionando con el enorme conjunto de explosivos en sus manos cuando se acercó al resto "¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Esto será increíble chicas! ¡Preparemos las cosas juntas!" Exclamó jovial la villana sonriente comenzando a repartir parte de la mercancía explosiva con el resto.

"Silvestre" Le entrega a Gatúbela.

"Rosadita" Le entrega a Star Saphire.

"Judías verdes" Le entrega a Poison Ivy.

"¡Sacachispas!" Le entrega a Livewire.

"¡¡Cabezota!!" Le entrega el último dote a Gigante.

"¿Cabezota…?, Grrrrrrr…" Gruño de forma primitiva la musculosa.

Giganta había colocado algunos de los explosivos más pesados cerca de la entrada para asegurar su destrucción. Star Sapphire y Livewire colocaron los cargos en la parte superior de los soportes. Poison Ivy usó sus plantas para poner algunas barras de TNT en los pilares que sostenían el puente sobre el agua, Mientras que Catwoman y Harley Quinn observaban la operación.

"Ohhhhhh, no puedo esperar para ver la expresión de los rostros de las personas cuando ven mi plan maestro, ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaj!" Decia Harley ansiosa riendo como una loca.

"Todavía digo que esto es estúpido, deberíamos haber hecho un atraco en la joyería, eso es más divertido" Dijo Catwoman cruzando los brazos.

"Tal vez la próxima vez, gatita… ¡Hey cabezota! ¡¿Ya están aseguradas esas cosas?!" Le grito Harley a Giganta.

"¡Cuida tu tono, payaso! ¡Soy Giganta!" Le aclaró Giganta amenazadoramente.

"¿Ya terminaron?, Estoy lista para volar este lugar de una vez" Pregunto impaciente Livewire apareciendo junto a las chicas en una luz azul.

"Sí, tengo una cita para un tratamiento en el SPA mañana por la mañana y no quiero llegar tarde tampoco a mi sueño de belleza, nesesita verme hermosa para mí querido Hal Jordan~" Decia Star Sapphire con tono soñador flotando sobre el grupo.

"Que tonteria, algunas de nosotras tenemos responsabilidades de verdad, no quiero dejar a mis bebés solos a la hora de dormir" Recalco Poison Ivy cruzada de brazos.

"¡¿Que dijiste, ensalada?! ¡¿Insinuas que verme perfecta para mi alma gemela es una tontería?!" Explotó la chica encarandola con su aura intensificada.

"Si la tiara te queda… Princesa…" Siseo Poison Ivy devolviendole la misma mirada.

Antes de que una pelea entre las dos diera inicio, Catwoman intervino "Chicas, chicas, vamos, no hay necesidad de una pelea de gatos en este momento" Les dijo colocándose entre las dos.

"¡Sí!, Además, no queremos perdernos los fuegos artificiales, ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Jajajajajaja!" Dijo Harley agarrando la palanca del detonador que conectaba con todos los explosivos colocados en el puente "¡Voy a volar el puente~! ¡Voy a volar el puente~!" Canturreo la villana de forma divertida .

Aumentando la intensidad de su risa, levanto la palanca lista para bajarla de un solo golpe...

"**Delaware... ¡SMASH!**"

**¡PUMMM!**

"¡AHHH!" Pero antes de que la payasa pudiera empujar el detonador, una potente ráfaga de aire la saco volando de su lugar, dejando también el detonador que cayó de pie al suelo sin ser activado.

Actuando en el momento, Giganta atrapó a Harley quien fue lanzada en su dirección, justo antes de que todas miraran a la fuente del extraño viento... ocasionando que los ojos de algunas se abrieran de par en par al ver quien era.

Pasando como un borrón de rayos verdes, rápidamente tomo el detonador en sus manos, para luego ponerlo debajo de su brazo y dirigirles la mirada.

"Lo siento, pero no van a volar nada hoy, Harley Quinn" Exclamo Deku frente a ellas con firme convicción.

"¡TU!" Exclamaron Livewire con una ira electrizante y Poison Ivy con una mirada demencial con sus plantas surgiendo detrás de ella.

"Bueno, bueno, mira lo que trajo el gato, no pensé que nos encontraríamos en esta circunstancias, gatito verde…" Decía Catwoman con una pequeña relamida de labios mirando a Deku "La última vez solo conseguí dejar mi marca en ti, ahora voy a reclamar todo lo que traes debajo de ese traje" Declaró la ladrona dando un par de pasos detrás para observarlo mejor.

"¡Oye! ¡Ese es mi detonador! ¡Consíguete el tuyo, tonto!" Se quejaba Harley Quinn lanzandole el puño molesta, pero Izuku solo atrajo el detonador más para el.

"Je, a Giganta le encantan las explosiones grandes… **(Choque de puños)** Pero también le gustan las peleas nocturnas" Declaró sonriente la chica musculosa con clara emoción.

"¡Tus pecados contra el reino vegetal serán juzgados hoy por mi propia mano! ¡Eres indigno de llevar el color verde en ti, sucio asesino!" Exclamó Poison Ivy furica señalandolo.

"Lo siento, pero no fue mi intención que ese árbol callera, tu atacaste a mi amiga y…"

"¡SILENCIO!" Callo la chica al héroe "¡Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón! ¡ASI QUE TE EJECUTARE AQUI Y AHORA!"

Cada una de las villanas se puso en movimiento a su alrededor, listas para tomar represalias contra el héroe de traje verde.

Star Saphire quería su venganza por haberse puesto en contra suya en su amor con Hal Jordan anteriormente.

Giganta quería devolver toda la humillación que pasó al verse vencida por el mosquito de su equipo.

Catwoman no tenía nada en contra suya, pero parecía estar interesada en otra cosa suya.

Livewire y Poison Ivy eran las que más odio mostraban… bueno, solo Poison Ivy, Livewire tenía en ella una enorme sonrisa afilada mostrado chispas en sus manos.

Debido a la humillación y la perdida de su página permanentemente, la villana eléctrica buscaba el momento exacto para poder vengarse de él. Mientras que Poison Ivy, quería que el héroe pagará con la misma moneda por lo que le hizo a ese pobre árbol hace unos días.

Y por último, Harley Quinn quería… Bueno, solo quería ser incluída /

"Jejeje, no sabes cómo eh esperado el momento para volver a encontrarnos, Deku..." Decía Livewire con una gran sonrisa siniestra, materializando al mismo tiempo una zarpas eléctricas en sus manos "¡TE HARÉ PAGAR POR TODA LA HUMILLACIÓN QUE ME CAUSASTE EN MI PROPIO ESCENARIO…! ¡HYA!" Exclamó fuerte lanzado un doblé corte en el aire que lanzo una onda de cuchilla en formas de garras que viajaron directo a Izuku quien reacciono a tiempo con un salto en el aire, causando que la onda impactará contra un par de postes del puente que dejaron una marca profunda de garras con restos de energía eléctrica.

Lamentablemente, Star Sapphire voló alto en el aire y creó un gran martillo en forma de corazón sobre Deku quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que protegerse con ambos brazos y recibir el fuerte impacto la chica que lo lanzo al suelo con un fuerte golpe, pero por suerte pudo aterrizar con ambas piernas al suelo.

Recuperando el aliento, Deku notó que el detonador se le escapó de las manos, rápidamente lo agarró y lo volvió a poner debajo de su brazo. Debido a que no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las bombas, no podía arriesgarse a romper el detonador y causar el entendido de todas las bombas al rededor del puente, así que se mantuvo firme y decidió tenerlo cerca de el todo el tiempo hasta que venga su equipo.

"¡HYAAAAA!" Deku giró la mirada, viendo como Giganta corría con un grito hacia el con ambas manos en el aire dando un salto.

**¡PUMMMMM!**

Giganta conecto un potente doble golpe en el suelo, obligandolo nuevamente a esquivar con un salto hacia atrás el ataque que fracturó el pavimento en varios pedazos.

Pero no le dejaron respirar, ya que por izquierda y derecha, Harley Quinn y Poison Ivy lo emboscaban cada una con sus respectivas armas. Por instinto, se lanzó hacia adelante con una voltereta evadiendo las Vainas y el martillo que por poco lo alcanzan.

"¡Rayos! ¡Estubo cerca!, Por poco y… ¿Uh?"

Deku se vio obligado a abandonar sus pensamientos cuando el sonido agudo resonó a su izquierda, haciéndose a un lado en el momento justo para esquivar el latigazo de Catwoman, rozando por muy poco su mejilla izquierda dejando un pequeño corte. Su vista se enfoco en ella y la vio sonriendo como un gato risueño.

"Mantén la cabeza en el juego gatito, no quisiera que tu hermoso rostro quedara marcado… al menos no mientras tengamos público" Declaró Catwoman con un guiñó sonriendo juguetonamente, causando que Deku se sonrojara ante esa insinuación.

Justo entonces, una sombra masiva apareció detrás de Deku. Viendo por el rabillo del ojo, rodó salto del camino esquivando nuevamente el puño de Giganta que impacto en el suelo.

"¡Estoy a punto de destrozarte, hombrecito!" Exclamo Giganta con diversión en su voz

Viajando por las lámparas en un pequeño rayo azúl, Livewire apareció al lado de Deku con sus garras electrificadas "¡Cuida tus espaldas, Deku!" Exclamó con una sonrisa afilada lanzando una serie de zarpasos encima del héroe que trato de esquivarla con dificultad.

**_¡SLASH!_**

"¡AAAGH!" Protegiendo el dispositivo con su cuerpo, salto lejos de ella, no pudo evitar ser alcanzado por uno de sus zarpasos que rasgo la tela de su hombro derecho dejando una marca de quemadura eléctrica.

Una vez tocando el suelo, en la oscuridad detrás de el surgieron un séquito de pequeñas vaina que lo ataron de brazos y cuello haciéndolo gemir de dolor al verse inmovilizado, soltando en el proceso el detonador que cayó al suelo con la palanca arriba.

Deku trato de romper el agarre, pero las plantas eran muy fuertes y lo estaba estirando desde todas sus extremidades dificultando poder utilizar su poder al verse sofocado desde diferentes ángulos imposibilitando consentrarse, además de la quemadura latente en su brazo que no hacía más que apretar con fuerza los dientes intentando aguantar el estiramiento de la herida.

Alzandose arriba de el, estaba Poison Ivy sobre una enorme planta con una sonrisa astuta y ambas manos apuntando hacia el dando a entender que ella la tenía preso.

"¡Jijijijiji!" Apareciendo deslizándose de forma cómica fente a el, Harley Quinn dió medía vuelta su cuerpo como un resorte con su mazo en manos y una enorme sonrisa hacia el "¡Jajajajajajaja!"

**¡PUM!**

"¡AGH!" Girando como un trompo, golpeó de lleno con su mazo justo en la boca del estómago, lanzandolo a volar una vez que las plantas se rompieron por el impacto a su objetivo. La villana se agachó y tomo feliz el detonador "Meeeee llevare esto, gracias" Dijo sonriente, poniendose en posición para activar los explosivos.

Aún rondando por el suelo por el golpe, Deku se intentó reincorporar sosteniendose del suelo con sus pies mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz con su manga "¡No lo permitiré!" Exclamó él héroe extendiendo a sus costados ambos brazos aún en el derrape con expresión de dolor al estirar su brazo derecho.

"**¡BLACK WHIP!**"

Disparando su Quirk secundario desde ambas manos hacia los costados del puente, detuvo de golpe su derrape al momento que se estiraban sus latigos, siendo catapultado en dirección a Harley Quinn quien solo soltó un grito asustada en el momento en que fue tacleada en el lugar por Deku, obligandola a soltar el detonador en el aire y cayera en las manos del heroe que respiraba con moderación y sudor en su frente.

"Fiu... estuvo cerca..." Dijo el héroe soltando un suspiro aliviado.

En ese instante, se dió cuenta que no podía estar esquivandolas todo el tiempo, lo superaban en número y eran bastantes hábiles con sus habilidades, así que solo podía hacer una cosa en esta situación… Tenía que ser más astuto y rápido que ellas.

Recordando todo lo que aprendió de sus batallas pasadas, pensó en buscar los puntos débiles de las villana una por una.

El gran tamaño de Giganta le daba una gran fuerza voluminosa, pero su cuerpo no podía controlar a la perfección su musculatura, lo que le restaba velocidad en todos los aspectos.

Estando frente a el, Giganta extendió su enorme puño hacia el héroe "¡Jajaja! ¡Estás acabado!" Exclamó victoriosa bajando su brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Deku al instante activó el 15% de su poder y utilizo su velocidad para ubicarse detrás de ella evadiendo su ataque con facilidad, confundiendo a Giganta que intentó reubicarlo con la mirada, pero el héroe había comenzado una serie rápida de fintas a su alrededor, ocasionando que su vista se dirigíera a todos lado sin poder verlo.

Por instinto, comenzó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra con la esperanza de golpear al héroe, pero cada vez que creía alcanzarlo, solo terminaba golpeando el asfalto, esto claramente termino irritandola.

"¡Quédate quieto, pequeño conejo! ¡Giganta te lo ordena!" Exclamó molesta Giganta intentando agarrarlo.

Un segundo, él estaba en un lugar, y luego estaba en otro. Los rápidos movimientos de Deku estaban causando que Giganta tubiera remolinos en sus ojos al verse mareada, eso causo que tropezara con sus propios pies y comenzara a perder el equilibrio.

Aprovechando la oportunidad del momento, Deku se ubicó detrás de ella.

"¡Shoot Style: Doble S.T. Luis...!" Exclamó él héroe conectando una fuerte patada circular en sus piernas sacándola del equilibrio en pleno aire "¡…Smash!" Completo dando un rápido giro en el aire conectando otra patada circular justo en medio del estómago de la gigante que impacto con fuerza al suelo con un ruido sordo sobre las calles que se destrozaron por la peso de sus músculos.

Sin perder tiempo, el resto de las villanas aprovecharon esta oportunidad para atacar al héroe. Atacando una por una con sus respectivas armas, obligando a Deku a mantenerse a la defensiva entre saltos, mientras trataba de recordar todas las notas que tomó sobre cada uno de ellas.

Catwoman arrojó su látigo a Deku, pero él no esquivó, sino que se dejó atrapar del antebrazo izquierdo "¡Miau!, Eres mi presa, gatito" Dijo una sonriente Catwoman sosteniendo el látigo con fuerza.

Harley y Star Saphire trataron de atacarlo desde ambos lados, teniendo Harley Quinn su mazo, mientras que Star tenía una espada rosa llameante.

"Te equivocas... ¡Es al reves" Dijo Deku con una sonrisa astuta.

"¿Miau…? ¡Riaaaauuuu!" Exclamó la villana felina al verse tirada de su propio látigo por el propio Deku que dió una vuelta completa sobre su eje, ocasionando que la villana chocara y se llevara a sus otras dos compañeras por encima, antes de que Deku soltará la soga y fueran lanzadas las tres juntas lejos hacia otra parte del puente.

Catwoman puede que sea bastante ágil, ligera y rápida haciéndole honor a su nombre, pero en lo que se trataba de fuerza, Deku la sobrepasaba y aprovecho todo eso para voltear la situación.

Poison Ivy invoco una ola de vainas que se avalanzaron como un grupo de serpintes acechadoras. Deku se impulso del suelo con un gran salto ampara dejar pasar las vainas, pero pronto notó que la villana estaba hacercandose velozmente a él en sobre otra enorme planta y teniendo un par de guantes con espinas en sus manos.

Sacó su brazo izquierdo, flexionado su dedo índice y pulgar hacia ella.

"**Delaware... ¡Smash!**" Exclamó Deku mientras disparaba una potente bala de aire, impactando con fuerza en la boca de su estómago bajandola de su planta y callendo al suelo dónde rodo un par de veces antes de parar con la espalda al suelo.

"¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Veamos si puedes brillar como un árbol de Navidad!" Exclamó Livewire comenzando cargar en energía en sus brazos, siendo deslumbrada a su alrededor por la violenta carga eléctrica que la cubrió.

Al instante, comenzó a disparar balas rayos a alta velocidad hacia el héroe, esperando lastimarlo de gravedad. Deku comenzo a moverse de un lado a otro esquivando cada ataque de la villana, casi rozandolo.

Entre las maniobras de Deku, fue acortando poco a poco la distancia entre ellos, estando a menos de 5 metros entre los dos. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomo por sorpresa a Livewire al haberla atrapado de las manos en el aire.

"¡¿Pero que ra…?!"

**¡PUM!**

Sin poder terminar su frase, Deku conecto un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen, ocacionando que retrocediera arrodillada tomándose del estómago.

Justo entonces, el látigo de Catwoman se envolvió en la pierna de Deku y tiró de el obligandolo a caer de espalda contra el suelo. La villana con tema de gato saltó sobre el héroe y rápidamente envolvió el resto de su látigo en sus piernas y sostuvo ambos brazos al suelo, dejándolo completamente a su merced, soltando el detonador de sus mano.

"Cielos, eres más hábil de lo que pensé gatito, estás manejando muy bien la situación contra nosotras, Deku" Decía Catwoman acercando un poco su cara a la del ruborizado héroe "Pero no estarás así por mucho tiempo, cariño…" Le susurro de forma suave, causando un escalofrío en la espalda del héroe.

"Ghhhhhhhh… ¡AHHH!" Exclamó Deku cubierto de rayos activando su poder para liberarse del agarre en ambas manos, y por consecuente, poder soltar sus piernas para dar un pequeño salto invertido y encararla con la guardia arriba, mientras sostenía nuevamente el detonador en sus manos "¡¿A qué te refieres?!" Deku preguntó manteniendo el alcance entre Catwoman y el.

"Me recuerdas al gran murciélago de Gotham, él siempre se las arregla para mantener a salvó a la ciudad el solo con sus medios para acabar con los criminales de formas increíbles, incluso es capaz de luchar contra grandes grupos criminales el solo…" Continuó Catwoman hacechandolo a su alrededor, mientras las demas villanas rodeaban a Deku poco a poco pero "Pero tu no eres el, esto sigue siendo un uno contra seis cariño, dime, ¿Acaso no estás empezando a cansarte de esquivarnos cada segundo?" Saca sus garras relamiéndose los labios, haciendo que Izuku fruncida el seño mientras sudaba viendo al la villanas rodeándolo.

La verdad… era cierto. Izuku puede que tenga un gran poder en sus habilidades físicas, pero aún seguía limitado a reprimir su poder para ser capaz de durar en una batalla en clara desventaja cómo está. Si se exedia a cansarse tan rápido, paraliza sus músculos… o incluso algo peor, la situación se volvería en su contra y permitiría al grupo de villanas conseguir su objetivo, y siendo como había dicho Catwoman, comenzaba a sentir la fatiga de estar esquivando cada segundo a las seis, en pocas palabras… Estaba siendo acorralado.

De un momento a otro, Deku volvió a desaparecer en un borrón cuento salgo en el aire para poder despistarlos rebotando entre los postes del puente, pero apareciendo a su lado en una corriente, Livewire lo sorprendió "¡Comete esto… ¡DEKU!" Exclamó la villana azul juntando ambos puños que generaron una bola de energía que utilizó para devolver al suelo de un potente golpe a Deku.

**¡PLUM!**

"¡Ghh!" Se quejo con dolor el héroe aterrizando fuerte sobre sus pies, tratando de proteger en un abrazo el detonador.

De su espalda, Poison Ivy lo tomo por sopresa con una látigo de plantas con intención de herirlo, pero al verse con las manos ocupadas, solamente pudo recibir en un gesto de dolor el ataque en serie con su espalda que dejó una marca roja sobre su piel expuesta _"__Aguanta… solo tienes que aguantar hasta que venga el resto... Solo… aguanta"_ Se decía mentalmente apretando los dientes mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio de pie.

"¡Oye! ¡Tienes algo en tu cara…!"

**¡POW!**

Deku trato de voltear la mirada, pero no pudo al verse atropellado por el enorme puño de Giganta que lo embistió sin piedad.

"¡…ES MI PUÑO!" Completo feliz la villana.

El impacto terminó lanzado el pobre cuerpo del héroe que derrapó rondando por el suelo sin poder defenderse. Pero frente a la dirección a la que estaba rodando, Star Saphire creo un muro de ladrillos rosas en llamas. Deku se alarmó al instante, ya que no podía deberse, pero si impacta de frente contra ese muro… la palanca del detonador podría activarse al impacto.

"Nhhhnnhhhhh... ¡RAYOS!" Exclamó utilizando el poco control que tenía del lanzamiento con su pie para darse la vuelta abrazando el interruptor, dándole su espalda desnuda a la pared.

**¡PLUMMMM!**

_Ffffffffffffffffffffff…._

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Al momento de impactar de espalda contra la pared, sintiendo el dolor latente que creaba el aura fogosa que la rodeaba.

Lamentablemente, en medio de su grito de dolor, Harley Quinn apareció sonriendo siniestramente frente a el abanicando su martillo sobre su rostro.

**¡PRUMMM!**

El impacto de su arma detuvo sus gritos, la payasa retrocedió al momento que Star desmaterializo la pared y pudieron ver el estado del héroe.

Seguia de pie… temblando, pero aún seguía en pie. Su máscara estaba desordenada, dejando escapar algunas hebras de su cabello que crearon sobras en su rostro, pero que no pudieron ocultar el rastro de sangre que goteaba de su nariz, su hombro y espalda desprendían un ligero humo que daba a entender el ardor de las quemaduras que sufrió, y casi todo su traje estaba completamente sucio y maltrecho al ser arrojado y arrastrado de un lugar a otro cada segundo, todo para poder proteger al interruptor que no dejo de abrazar en ningún momento… No estaba decidido a dejarlas ganar.

"Im… impresionante…" Dijo Catwoman con un genuino tono de impresión "A pesar de todo lo que acaba de recibir… ¿Aún... Sigue en pie…?" La gata no dejo a un lado su tono de impacto al no poder pensar en otra cosa al verlo aún de pie protegiendo el interruptor.

"Pfff, eso no importa, tan solo míralo, apenas puede mantenerse de pie…" Señaló Livewire viendolo, antes de embosar una sonrisa siniestra con un mano derecha crea el una descarga violenta "…Voy a terminar de una vez con el para volver a lo nuestro" Sentenció dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

Izuku pudo ver a Livewire acercándose a el, pero no podía moverse de su lugar, tenía que seguir protegiendo el interruptor para evitar una gran perdida a la ciudad.

Ubicandose a no más de 100 metros de distancia, Livewire apunto su brazo con la descarga consentrada en el héroe "Eres un tonto Deku, no pudiste contra nosotras seis, tal vez si tú estúpido sentido de proteger ese interruptor no se hubiera interpusido, tal vez ubieras durado un poco más… Se acabó" Termino de hablar, justo en el momento en que disparo un deslumbrante rayo azúl que se movió cuál serpiente en el aire en dirección al Deku quien no hizo más que cerrar los ojos y abrasar el interruptor para protegerlo.

_Frium..._

**¡Kaplummmmm!**

"¡¿Pero que…?!" Exclamó Livewire al ver lo que sucedió.

En cámara lenta, vio como Bomblebee apareció volando en la escena empujando a Deku de su lugar, dejando que el rayo pasara de largo y explotara con un choque magnético sobre una de las vigas del puente que se quemó.

Rodando en el suelo por la fuerza del tacleo, Bumblebee y Deku pararon después de unos segundos, siendo en ese instante en que la heroína se apresuró para saber cómo estaba "¡Deku! ¡¿Estás...!? ¡Ah!" Pero no espero verlo en el estado en que estaba.

"¿Bomble… bee?" Decía el héroe por lo bajo intentando verla, pero no pudo ya que está lo abrazo preocupada con una pequeñas lágrimas debajo de su visor.

"¡Lo siento! ¡No pude traer al equipo! ¡Pasaron muchas cosas, falle y… y… ¡Es mi culpa que estes así! ¡Perdón!" Se lamentaba la chica entre lágrimas son dejar de soltarlo, se sentía mal.

"No… No es tu culpa Bomblebee… gracias por salvarme… no podía moverme, tenía que proteger el detonador a toda costa…" Le agradeció Deku, haciendo que la chica lo mirara con restos de lagrimas.

"¡Oye!" Bomblebee dirigió la mirada a una molesta Livewire "¡Estaba por acabar de una forma increíble mi venganza contra Deku! ¡No interfiera!" Exclamó irritada, teniendo al resto de las villana reuniéndose detrás de ella.

Secándose sus lágrimas, Bomblebee se levanto con una mirada decidida con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás de forma protectora hacia su compañera "¡No! ¡No dejaré que lo toquen! ¡No lo permitire!" Declaró firme la chica, dejando impresionado a Deku al verla sin miedo frente a las seis villanas.

Con un retumbe en sus pasos, Giganta se posicionó frente a ella tronando sonriente sus nudillos "Oh, ¿Encerio? ¿Tu vas a protegerlo? ¿No tienes miedo… Insecto?" Intimido con burla la musculosa.

De pronto, Bumblebee comenzó a temblar ante la imponente aura que emanaba Giganta, ahora mismo era un insecto frente a gran elefante dispuesto a pasarla… Tenía miedo.

* * *

**_FlashBack_**

_"¡Pero es demasiado arriesgado! ¡¿No tienes miedo de que pueda pasarte algo realmente malo?!" Preguntó Karen con suma preocupación.__"_

_Claro que tengo miedo, no sería humano si no lo tubiera... pero un héroe no puede dejarse dominar por eso, simplemente debe enfrentar su miedo para encarar el peligro, piensa la razón más importante por la que decides enfrentar ese miedo, ir en línea recta…" Dijo Deku antes de ponerse de pie con una sonrisa segura iluminado por la luna "…Y superalo con una gran sonrisa"_

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

* * *

En ese instante, Bomblebee recordó las palabras que le dijo Deku antes de separarse.

Era verdad, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de la imponente Giganta y todo lo que puede pasarle al encararla… pero miro detrás de ella, observando la razón por la cual debe enfrentar sus miedos y su razón de ser una heroína… De una vez por todas

"Si… Tengo miedo…" Apretó con fuerza sus puños y la encaro aún mas decidida a pesar de la diferencia de altura "¡Pero no dejaré que el miedo decida mi! ¡Protegere a mi amigo a toda costa!" Declaró con firmeza en su rostro, dejando a un lado todo el miedo que mostraba hace un segundo atrás.

Sin mucho interes en mi que dijo, Giganta levanto su gran puño sonriente "Como tú quieras…" Dijo, antes de bajar su puño en dirección a Bomblebee quien solo cerro con fuerza los ojos en su lugar esperando el ataque.

…

…

…

Pero nunca llegó...

"¿Eh?" Abriendo los ojos uno por uno, vio la razón por la que nunca fue atacada por el enorme puño de Giganta.

Frente a ella, estaba Kara deteniendo el golpe con su propio puño

"Perdón por el retraso, ví mi teléfono después de terminar el concierto hace unos minutos y llame al resto…" Dijo Kara antes de golpear a Giganta con su otro puño haciendo que retrocediera.

"**¡Fumus Arcanum Magia!**"

Una gran nube de humo violeta aparecio rodeando el puente, bando en confución al equipo villano que se puso en alerta. Una vez despejada una parte del humo, las villanas jadearon cuando el resto de los Teen Justice aparecio alrededor de Bomblebee y Deku.

"Chicas…" Dijo Bomblebee feliz al verlas.

"Perdón por tardar mucho Deku, espero que no hayas tenido demasiados problemas" Se disculpo Jessica creando un par de puños gigantes.

"Estoy bien, no se preocupen... Aunque no creo que pueda ayudarlas asi" Les dijo Deku al señalar su estado que solo sería una carga.

"No hay problema mí querido asistente, tu solo relájate y disfruta del show" Declaró sonriente Zatanna con dos orbes de energía lavanda en sus manos mientras flotaba _"De haber sabido que Izuku estaba en este estado, hubiera olvidado buscar mi capa para venir mucho antes a salvarlo… ¡Van a pagar por lo que le hicieron!" _Pensó furiosa la maga.

"Oigan, ¿Que me dicen si terminamos con esta pelea de una vez?" Pregunto Kara tronando sus manos lista para empezar.

"Me parece bien… ¡Teen Justice! ¡Ataquen!" Grito Wonder Woman con su espalda en alto, dando la señal para que los héroes atacaran en conjunto.

* * *

Batgirl se lanzó sobre Harley Quinn con su baston, siendo bloqueado por su mazo, pero no evito que salieran rodando por la fuerza superior la carga inicial de la heroína. Rodaron por el puente unos momentos, antes de que Batgirl pateara a Harley en el estómago. La niña payaso la miro con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa, sacando una pistola de corcho que comenzó a dispararle balas de goma al héroe. Batgirl comenzo a bloquear con su baston cada bala que le disparaba, redirigiendo los proyectiles con más fuerza hacia la payasa.

"¡Ay! ¡Uch! ¡Ah! ¡Deja de atacarme con mi propio ataque!" Enojada, saco nuevamente su mazo y se lanzo contra ella, pero Batgirl la esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, no sin antes lanzar un par de boleadoras fue la atrapó de las manos a los pies, ocacionando que pierda el equilibrio y gallero de cara contra el suelo.

"¡Oye! ¡No es justo! ¡Hiciste trampa!" Se quejaba la villana con la mejilla aplastada sobre el suelo, ocacionando que lo dijera de forma graciosa.

"No es trampa... ¡Es astucia!" Declaró Batgirl superior con las manos en sus caderas.

* * *

Arriba en el cielo, Green Lantern estaba tratando de contener los ataques explosivos Star Sapphire. La linterna impulsada por el amor creó un corazón en llamas y lo disparó con un grito a Jessica. Green Lantern creó una construcción de escudo para contrarrestar el ataque y luego comenzó a pensar en una forma para detenerla sin violencia.

Retiró el escudo y se disparó en el aire antes de crear una construcción algo diferente a lo usual. Creó una poderosa nube espesa de gas verde con su anillo sobre Star Sapphire quien no se inmutó.

"¡¿Crees que esto me detendrá?! ¡Mi amor quema como mil soles! ¡HYAAAAAA!" Chilló Star creando una fuerte aura de fuego rosa que despejó la niebla en un parpadeo, pero no pudo ver el momento en que la heroína se ha la ubicado detrás de ella apuntando la con su anillo "¡AH!" Exclamó la chica al ser enrollada por unas vendas verdes haciendo que perdiera su habilidad para volar, siendo atrapada en el momento justo por Jessica.

"Cielos, quien hubiera pensado que funcionaria" Dijo una sonriente Green Lantern, antes de dejarla suavemente en el suelo viendo cómo intentaba desesperada salir de sus ataduras

* * *

Supergirl se enfrentó a Livewire, ya que tenía una cuenta que saldar con ella por la humillación que le hizo por las redes.

La heroína arremetió una serie consecuente de ataques en pleno vuelo contra la villana, pero justo cuendo estaba por conectar un golpe, está desaparecía y reaparecía en un pequeño rayo que se movía a su alrededor.

"Grrrrr... ¡Quédate quieta!" Exclamó Supergirl cansada de fallar cada golpe.

El pequeño rayo choco contra el suelo, dejando ver a Livewire sonriendo con superioridad "Ja, si no puedes alcanzarme, entonces no vale la pena divertirme contigo… mejor voy a terminar en lo que estaba con Deku" Declaró burlona con los brazos cruzados.

Al escucharla, Supergirl tubo una vena roja pintando en su frente mientras trataba de sonreír "Je, ¿Quiéres que te alcanze? ¡¿Que te parece esto!?" Exclamo antes de tomar mucho aire para usar su aliento helado y tomando por sopresa a Livewire que se cubrió con sus brazos… pero cuando termino, pudo ver qué solo estaba congelada de la cintura para abajo.

"Jaja, ¿Crees que no puedo salir de esto?, saldré esto en menos de un segundo" Afirmó confiada Livewire con una sonrisa soltando una carga eléctrica que cubrió todo su cuerpo comenzando a derretir el hielo.

"Entonces no habrá problema en que te ayude en eso, ¿No es así?" Dijo Supergirl de forma burlona usando su visión de calor sobre sus piernas..

El hielo que rodeaba a Livewire se convirtió en agua en un segundo, y su sonrisa rápidamente fue borrada "Hay no…" Soltó la villana, antes de llegar a un cortocircuito debido a su campo eléctrico que estaba en contacto con el charco de agua debajo de ella, dejándola con los ojos en remolinos sobre el suelo con humo saliendo de ella.

"No es mi estilo hacer planes…" Supergirl ensancha su sonrisa superior viéndola noqueada "Pero es **BASTANTE** satisfactorio verte de esa manera en el suelo"

* * *

Zatanna estaba lanzando hechizos de protección para contrarrestar los viciosos latigos del suelo que Poison Ivy controlaba sus manos.

"**¡Magia indicibus electrode!**" Declaró Zatanna deshaciendo sus escudos y lanzando una bola de relámpagos contra un gran conjunto de enredaderas y las frió hasta que calleron al negras. En ese momento, otro grupo plantas de Ivy aparecieron detrás de la heroína mágico y la inmovilizaran.

"Es hora de que respetes a la madre naturaleza" Dijo Poison Ivy mientras se acercaba a Zatanna de forma amenazante.

Zatanna rápidamente cantó un pequeño hechizo en voz baja, anda de que apareciera frente a ella con otro conjunto de plantas detrás de ella lista para aplastar a la usuaria mágica "Acabemos con esto… ¡Aplastenla!" Ordenó Poison Ivy balanceando las enormes plantas sobre ella.

"**¡Pesticide anathema concussa plantae!**" Cantó Zatanna esta vez en voz alta.

Justo cuando estaban por alcanzar a la heroína, todas las plantas de Ivy se marchitaron y se desmoronaron frente a ella como si fueran cenizas "¡¿QUE?! ¡NO! ¡NO MIS BEBES! ¡ERES UNA…!" Pero justo cuando estaba por arremeterla, las plantas que actuaban como su ropa se deshicieron cómo las otras, dejándola completamente roja al verse expuestas sus partes más privadas "**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Su grito retumbó por todo el puente, mientras se cubría con sus brazos en el suelo.

Alterada, Zatanna rápidamente la cubrió con una tela de magia violeta, atrapandolas también en el proceso.

"Fiu… Estubo cerca…" Dijo Zatanna antes de verla sería debajo de ella "No tengo intención de hacer que mi querido asistente te vea de esa forma…" Declaró la chica.

* * *

Wonder Woman estaba forzando con ambas manos contra Giganta en una prueba de fuerza.

"¡Vas a caer, Wonder Tonta!" Dijo Giganta, tratando de aplastar a la héroina con su fuerza.

"¿Es... realmente el mejor… agh… insulto que se te ocurre?" Preguntó la Mujer Maravilla mientras empujaba a la mujer gigante.

Poco a poco, Giganta le estaba dando a la princesa amazona una muestra superior de fuerza al estar superando el agarré poco a poco… pero Wonder Woman tenía un az bajo la manga.

Justo cuando Giganta estaba a punto de ganar el forcejeo, Diana soltó sus agarre agachándose y barrio con sus pies debajo de la mujer gigante ocacionando que perdiera su equilibrio y fuera callendo al suelo, pero la heroína la tomo rápido del brazo y la lanzó dificultosamente con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo que retumbo todo el puente ante la fuerza del impacto. Luego la giró y envolvió sus brazos detrás de su espalda, dónde usó su lazo de la verdad para envolver a Giganta como una vaca en un rodeo.

"¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! ¡Mis propios músculos se usaron contra mía!" Exclamó imposible de mentir ante ese hecho real al no poder romper la soga irrompible.

"Ese parece ser el caso" Declaro Wonder Woman con una sonrisa riunfante sosteniendo su lazo.

* * *

Bomblebee en su forma pequeña esquivaba las garras Catwoman, quien trataba de vencerla con su gracia y velocidad superior, pero la heroína resultó ser demaciado pequeña para conectar un solo zarpaso. Bumblebee voló en circulos sobre ella y comenzó a lanzar varios piquetes eléctricos a la villana quien solo maullo al sentirse atacada por la pequeña abeja en cada rincón de su cuerpo, olvidándola a retroceder con un salto acrobático hacia atrás para tomar un respiro y mirar el panorama de la situación.

Miro a su alrededor y observo que todas sus aliadas habían sido derrotados con métodos diferentes por cada una de las heroínas que se juntaron frente a ella en equipo.

"Se acabó, Catwoman, ¡Ríndete ahora!" Le dijo Wonder Woman liderando el grupo.

"O si lo prefieres, podemos seguir con el plan B" Declaro Supergirl mientras se rompía los nudillos.

Los ojos de Catwoman se movieron de un lado a otro bucando una rápida solución a su problema. Estaba en desventaja, todas fueron derrotadas y no sería capaz de pelear contra las seis heroinas… Al parecer ahora sentía la ironía de haber enfrentado con su grupo al héroe de color verde solo.

Lentamente, Catwoman levantó las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo "Muy bien, tienen razón, nos tienen…" Declaró la villana poniéndo ambas manos en su espalda dándole la oportunidad de Diana para hacercarse a ella y entregarla a la comisaría por sus crimenes... Lastima que nadie notó la pequeña sonrisa de la villana morena.

Catwoman saco sus manos detrás de ella y arrojó una lata grande frente a los Teen Justice, antes de cubrirse los ojos con su antebrazo.

**¡Plum!**

Una luz brillante iluminó el puente, obligando a los héroes a cubrirse los ojos con molestia. Era una bomba cegadora que se mantuvo en el lugar un corto minuto. Cuando la luz bajaba su intencidad, todas vieron como las villanas se habían ido, dejando atrás el lazo de la verdad en el suelo.

"¡Aw, vamos!" Exclamó Supergirl frustrada levantando los brazos.

"Parece que todas escaparon… pero al menos el puente aún está intacto" Dijo Wonder Woman viendo las altas y bajas de esta pelea.

Una vez dicho eso, todas se dirigieron a Izuku quien se quitó la máscara las estaba esperando sentado a un lado del puente con el interruptor de las bombas intacto en todo momento.

"Buen trabajo chicas… estubieron increíble" Les dijo con algo de cansancio en su voz, pero con orgullo que subió el ánimo de sus compañeras.

"Emmm, Izuku, yo… perdón de nuevo por no llegar antes…" Se volvió a disculpar Kara rascándose el cuello avergonzada.

"Si, nosotras también te pedimos tu perdón, la tecnología de esta tierra sigue siendo confusa para mi" Declaró Diana del mismo modo que kara, teniendo al resto del equipo que la seguía detrás.

Izuku divido una sonrisa "No se preocupen, no fue tan… ¡Auch!" Exclamó adolorido tomándose del hombro lastimado.

"Espera, déjame curarte…" Pidió Zee colocando al instante ambas manos sobre su compañero mientras cerraba los ojos "**Remedium…**" Dijo la maga en voz baja, antes de que Izuku y el resto fuera sorprendido cuando el héroe había Sido cubierto por un aura amarilla que fue cerrando sus heridas hasta desparecer todo rasguño y quemadura que había sufrido contras las seis villanas.

"¿Eh? ¿Que acaba de suceder?" Pregunto izuku viéndose el brazo y la espalda completamente ilesos de todo daño sorprendiendolo "Zee, ¿Acaso me curaste?" Le pregunto dirigiendo todas las miradas hacia la maga sonriendo orgullosa.

"Puedes apostarlo mí querido asistente, estube practicando este hechizo de cura por si algo así pasaba en algún otro momento… Aunque solo puedo acelerar la curación de heridas externas, no puedo hacer nada en cuanto al dolor y los órganos internos" Les explico la maga con cuidado el límite de su habilidad.

"Aún así, eso es increíble Zee" Le felicitó Jessica colocando una mano sobre su hombro, devolviéndole el agradecimiento.

Mientras todos seguían hablando entre si, Karen se dió la vuelta y miro la luna llena que se posicionaba arriba de ella en todo su esplendor. Se quitó el casco y dejo que su cabello se meneara con el viento, aún teniendo la mirada clavada en el cielo.

"Chicos, ya lo decidí..." Dijo Karen obteniendo la atención del teatro destras de ella "A partir de ahora… Mi nombre de heroína sera… Beeline" Declaró observando la luna.

"¿Beeline? ¿Por qué quieres cambiar tu nombre?" Pregunto Zee algo confundida.

"Bueno, desde que me hice una heroína, he pasado por muchas cosas por las cuales he tenido miedo de enfrentar… Pero alguien me dijo que solo tengo que superar mis miedos y seguir hacia adelante sin importar que…" Se dió la vuelta para mostrar su sonrisa, dejando soprendido a Izuku por la referencia que hacía de lo que hablaron anda de separarse "Por eso, iré en línea recta ignorando mi miedo y actuar como una mejor persona y heroina" Declaró ladeando la cabeza a un lado cerrando los ojos y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que conmovió a todos.

"Yo creo que eso suena increíble… Beeline" Le dijo Izuku devolviendole la sonrisa, ocacionando que la chica se enrojeciera por sus palabras… pero aún así sintiendo orgullo por si misma.

* * *

**10537 palabras**

Bueno, con eso concluimos hoy, espero que les haya gustado.

Uffff, denuevo lo hice, escribí más de lo que tenía planeado hacer, aunque creo que me quedo mejor de esta forma, no se, ustedes tienen la última palabra :)

Cómo sea, este capítulo de hoy estaba plagado de pura acción, pero también del momento especial entre Izuku y Karen dónde esté le daría la confianza suficiente para enfrentar sus miedos finalmente… eso y otras cosas más, jijijijijiii.

Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, pero les aclaro esto, para lo que recuerden mis palabras del pasado, este no fue el capítulo que tenía planeado para livewire y su revancha contra deku, no… será algo mucho mejor y entretenido dónde escarbare más profundo en la historia de livewire, el comienzo de todo lo que es ella y por qué guarda tanto rencor desde su derrota, si están interesados… ¡Sigan esperando por qué aún no es el momento!

El próximo capítulo tendrá como nombré...

_#__CantandoConLosPajaros_

_Bueno, hasta la próxima amigos._

_¡Ryu Shiro se despide!_


	17. Aviso

hola mis queridos lectores, aquí se muestra Ryū Shiro con malas noticias...

El teléfono donde escribía los capítulos de esta historia se me rompió finalmente después de 6 años de uso y perdí con ello el proceso de los dos capítulos que estaba preparando... por eso, quisiera pedir perdón por el retraso que tuve y que tendré nuevamente tratando de reconstruir lo que tenía planeado para ustedes. Les prometo que no me tardaré mucho, encerio, estoy realmente fascinado de que se haya unido más gente a esta historia, ustedes son lo único que impide mi abandono a esto... jaja, no sé porque estoy diciendo esto como si está historia fuera demasiado importante, pero bueno.

la próxima vez que haya una actualización, borraré este mensaje y publicaré el próximo capítulo, si es que me da tiempo por los exámenes de la UBA en dos semanas, voy a publicar dos al mismo tiempo para compensar.

hasta el próximo mensaje, Ryū Shiro se despide ;)


	18. Cantando con las Avez

_¡¿Qué onda, Qué onda amigos?!_

_¡Aquí les saluda Ryū Shiro con un nuevo capítulo!_

Aún sigo vivo, no me mato el coronaviruz… aún...

Lo se, lo se… soy malo haciendo promesas, debería llamarme Máster FalsasPromesas Shiro al tardarme más de lo que prometí.

Peeeeeeero bueno, no vinieron a ver mis sosas palabras de disculpá, así que hágamos esto rápido.

Este capítulo fue inspirado en un lector que dejó su comentario y me gustó para incluirlo en la historia, aunque tuve que reescribir tres veces lo que tenía planeado ya que me pasó lo mismo que en el capítulo por no convencerme de que era entretenido.

**¡PASEMOS A LA SECCIÓN DE COMENTARIOS!**

**_pdsntk:_** Este cometario fue algo que más me llamó la atención. Correji algunos errores para dejar en claro como se diferenciaba el sistema de héroes entre distintos paises en el cap 1 y este que acabo de publicar. También cabe aclarar que funcionar dos universos de este tipo al 100% no es tan fácil, hago mi mejor esfuerzo y por eso puse lo de 'Heroe de Intercambio' que fue lo que más me pareció cómodo para escribir.

**_madarina:_** Déjame darte un Spoiler a ti, una de las dos pequeñas que mencionaste va a salir en esta historia para mí propio deleite… cuando se me ocurra algo :v

**_Brandon D:_** Como había mencionado Antes… creo… Tengo muchas cosa ya planeadas de antemano para esta historia, pero en realidad estoy improvisando sobre la marcha, nada es seguro de lo que haré, pero te digo que podré cumplir tu capricho con cierta wifi tuya ;)

**_Sushido:_** De hecho, las chicas de UA no irán a Metropolis, no… Será complemente al revés y lo verás dentro de uno o dos caps.

PD: Por un momento pensé que te llamabas sushi XD

**_StormKing Gravity FallenAngel:_** Repito, nada está completamente planeado e imparcial el 80% de mi escritura, puedo hacer realidad algunos caprichos si es que puedo ver cómo los agrego ;)

**_Para el resto que dio su cometario apoyador:_**

Les doy las gracias :)

Bueno, dejemos la cháchara para después, mejor comenzemos, ¿Les parece?

* * *

_#CantandoConLasAvez_

* * *

**(Afueras de Metrópolis - Bosque)**

Lejos de la bulliciosa y ajetreada ciudad de Metrópolis, se ubicaba un gran bosquejo verde iluminado por el sol naranja del amanecer durante esté viernes.

Nos ubicamos en un claro despejado iluminado por unos cuantos rayos de luz que se escapaba entre las copas de los árboles, acompañado del sirve sonido de la brisa mañanera y el crugir del pequeño lago que no se ubicaba muy lejos.

En medio de ese claro, se ubicaba de pie Izuku tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados y una respiración calmada sintiendo como el viento media su cabello y el sol acariciaba su rostro. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca con una buzo azul sobre ella, pantalones negros y un par de tenis negros con blanco.

"Snnnnn… Uuuhhh… Snnnnn... Uuuhhh…" El silencio a su alrededor hizo notable su respiración paulativa en completa calma mientras meditaba con unas cuantas hojas callendo a su lado a un ritmo tranquilo… Hasta que abrió los ojos una ves que tocaron el suelo.

**"¡Full Crossing: 20%!" **

_¡Frium!_

De un momento a otro, izuku despareció en un rastro de rayos verdes para aparecer y desaparecer rebotando entre los diferentes árboles a su alrededor como un resorte a gran velocidad como en aquella pelea contra Atrocitus.

**_¡PumPumPumPumPumPum!_**

Con cada rebote entre los árboles, la velocidad de izuku fue aumentando considerablemente hasta ser casi imposible ver su cuerpo completo.

Pasando a cámara lenta, cuando izuku se estaba apoyando sobre un tronco para volver a esprintar, su vista se fijó en una gran roca que estaba no muy lejos de él, teniendo detrás de ella una pequeña caída hacia el río que chocaba libre con las rocas de su orilla.

_¡Frium!_

Volviendo a la normalidad, Izuku de forma sería fue disparado como un misil de frente hacia ella dicha roca, pero manteniendo sus puños extendidos a la altura de sus hombros.

"**Black…**" Extendió a cada paso sus puños como si fueran unas alas, teniendo como objetivos un par de árboles gemelos casi cerca de sus destino "**¡Whip!**"

_¡Crick/Crick!_

**_Slurrrrrrrppppppp…_**

Pero al momento de exclamar, los disparadores de ambas muñeca emitieron un chasquido, justo antes de que su Black Whip terminará descontrolanse en sus puños como una masa de vainas oscuras poniéndolo en alerta, pero ya no había tiempo, ya que estaba a menos de unos centimetros de impactar de cara contra la roca.

Tan rápido como pudo, puso adelanté ambas manos teniendo en mente colocarse en la roca e impulsarse en un salto y usar su One For All para ganar fuerza en su agarre.

**¡PLUMMM! **

Justo a tiempo, logro golpear con ambas manos logrando realizar una voltereta en el aire…

_¡CRACk!_

Pero resquebrajando la roca a la mitad por la fuerza de impacto.

Reaccionando al instante de haber hecho un salto con una caída debajo de el, apunto hacia la copa de un árbol y trato nuevamente de utilizar su Quirk secundario, pero lamentablemente seguia en descontrol.

"Hay no…"

**_¡Splash!_**

Eso fue lo último que dijo justo antes de que la gravedad hiciera efecto y lo obligará a caer hacia el arroyo que se ubicaba justo debajo de esa saliente.

* * *

Caminando con su ropa completamente mojada y expresión cansada en su rostro, se dirigía tranquilamente denuevo al mismo lugar de donde arrancó con sus saltos ahora con su Quirk nuevamente en control.

Llegando al lugar, su vista se fijó en una mochila roja recostada debajo del tronco de un gran árbol que creaba una agradable sombra en ese claro descubierto. Se sentó debajo de el y recostó su espalda sobre el tronco, no sin antes escurrir un poco el agua de sus mangas y sacar un diario y una pluma con la cual comenzó a escribir en el.

_"Este fin de semana, decidí practicar mis reflejos y tiempos de reacción con el Black Whip en el bosque. En medio de una sucesión de saltos entre los árboles sin tocar el suelo, justo cuando pensaba utilizar el Black Whip para cambiar de dirección…"_ Se detuvo un momento de escribir, observándose ambas manos que estaba utilizando con preocupación

_"Después de mucho tiempo de haberlo despertado, volvió a descontrolarse en su totalidad impidiendo el uso de mis habilidades…"_ Se fijó en la roca a la distancia que había partido extrañamente sin el uso del One For All _"Pero de alguna forma… lucia muy diferente a cuando lo usé por Primera vez... se sintió bastante raro..."_

Izuku se detuvo a pensar un poco más sobre ese detalle con algo de sudor en la frente, aún habían tantas cosas que no sabía del One For All, pero viendo que no tenía casi seguir pensando eso, que dejó a un lado ese pensamiento, volviendo a su escritura.

_"El descontrol al parecer fue el producto de la descomposición de mis guantes…"_ Se fijó en sus guantes en el suelo con un pequeño tono oscuro en los disparadores de los nudillos que lucían algo fuera de su lugar _"Ya que la obstrucción de espacio convulsionó el Black Whip haciéndolo entrar en un frenesí descontrolado en la palma de mi mano y…"_ De inmediato dejó de escribir y soltó un suspiro cansado.

Este fin de semana se supone que buscaba mejorar su control y uso del black Whip junto al One For All, ya que cuando sea hora de volver a Japón... Quería sorprender a All Mitgh al mostrarle el gran avance que tubo con sus poderes.

Han pasado más de un mes en Metrópolis y se ha enfrentado a múltiples enemigos… pero casi no ha progresado nada.

Si tendría que comparar su yo actual con el de antes en Japón... Prácticamente no había mucha diferencia en habilidades. Por eso vino al Bosque que está a las afueras de la ciudad, para entrenar su cuerpo y mente por igual y demostrar una mejora significativa antes de la hora de la verdad.

"Después debo pedirle a Bárbara que repare mis guantes..." Murmuró para si mismo, antes de soltar otro suspiro e inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo. De inmediato recordó su batalla en solitario contra Atrocitus y cómo había perdido contra el incluso después de haber usado el One For All al 25%… No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo… no quería volver a sentirse débil en una batalla por proteger a sus amigos.

"**(Suspiro)** Ahhhh... Si tan solo pudiera tener un mejor control de mis poderes…" Decía desepcionado por su despeño lento y…

"No…" Antes de seguir esa línea de pensamientos, exclamó alto su negativa frunciendo el señor y apretando los puños "¡No debo dejar que esto me deprima!" Dicho eso, izuku extendió sus piernas y de un salto se reincorporo decidido "Nunca lo lograré si sigo pensando en eso, debo actuar por mi mismo si quiero exprimir todo mi poder y ser un mejor héroe… solo debo romper mis límites…" Concentró una porción del One For All en su puño izquierdo en alto "¡Y llegar aun mas lejos!"

_¡Flummmmm!_

Exclamo dándose la vuelta y lanzando su puñetazo frente al rostro de una chica sonriendo astutamente, creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que hizo menear fuertemente sus cabellos rubios y el restos de los árboles a sus costados…

…

…

...

"¿Eh…?" Exclamo Izuku atónito tan bajo que casi fue imperceptible.

Aún en esa posición, se quedaron par de segundos que parecieron horas. Izuku tenía los ojos en blanco con sudor en su frente, acababa de hablar y mostrar sobre su poder frente a una chica… alguien desconosida… ajena a el… un completo extraño… una que… ¿Saben que?, Creo que ya se entendió el mensaje.

"Hola"

"**¡¡¡WUAAAHHH!!!**" Izuku perdió el equilibrio, callendo sentado contra el suelo con clara impresión al haberla escuchando hablar "Ho… Hola…" Le devolvió el saludo aún descolocado, pero apreciando mejor la apariencia de aquella persona.

Se trataba de una chica de la misma edad y altura que el, tenía cabello rubio largo hasta media espalda, piel clara y rasgos finos que le daban un toque sensual a su mirada y figura de relog de arena. Su vestimenta consistía en una gargantilla negra, una camiseta negra que mostraba un poco de escote, una pequeña chaqueta de Sheen azul oscuro, un par de pantalones flexibles que se pegaban a su figura y unas botas de velcro negras.

No cabe decir que izuku se quedó algo rojo observandola, su vestimenta se acentuaba bien a su cuerpo, permitiéndole ver perfectamente todas sus medidas y… **_"¡AHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUE ESTAS PENSANSO CEREBRO!? ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE!"_** Gritaba un Chivi-Izuku arriba de su cabeza a su mente completamente alterado ante el camino de esos pensamientos.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Uh?" Izuku reaccionó denuevo a la realidad al ver aquella dándole la mano con una sonrisa gentil "Eh… si…" Le respondió aceptando su mano para levantarse, pudiendo sentir para su sorpresa una pequeña aspereza en sus manos.

Ya de pie, Izuku la miró de costado nervioso con sudor frio rascándose la nuca "Emmm… Cuanto… ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?" Le preguntó carcomiendo me los nervios.

"No mucho en realidad, recién acabo de llegar aquí" Le respondió dando una pequeña media vuelta con ambas manos en la espalda, observando su alrededor

"Y… De casualidad tú... ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije…?" Volvio a preguntarle aún en desconfianza.

La chica colocó su mano debajo de la barbilla de forma pensante viendo hacia arriba "Mmmm… No, no escuche nada en realidad…" Declaro haciendo soltar un suspiro de alivio al peliverde "Solo te escuche sobre mejorar con tus poderes, ser un mejor héroe y observar muy de cercar tus poderes… De-ku"

…

…

…

_"Estoy muerto…"_ Se decía Izuku mentalmente con la mirada al cielo y una sonrisa con expresión de derrotado, al darse cuenta que acaba de exponerse completamente.

"Pfff… ¡Jajajajajaja!"

La repentina risa de la chica lo saco de su trance, observando cómo se tomaba el estómago mientras reía sin parar.

"¡Jajajajaja… Perdón Perdón, no pude evitarlo, es que esa expresión tuya me pareció demasiado graciosa, jajajaja!" Le decía la rubia entre carcajadas a un desconectado Izuku "No te preocupes Deku…" Se limpio las lágrimas para verlo sonriente con una mano en sus caderas "No le diré a nadie tu secreto, yo sé que tienes tú máscara puesta para preservar tu vida normal… Nunca le haría eso a alguien igual a mi" Le respondió con un guiño.

"Soy Dinah, Dinah Drake, es un gusto conocerte Deku" Se presentó la ahora identificada dinah con una sonrisa segura.

"Es… Es un gusto Dinah… Pero Deku es mi nombre de héroe…" Le corrigió rascándose la nuca mientras hablaba "Mi nombre real es Izuku Midoriya"

"Mmmm, ahora que lo pienso, si sería raro que un Heroe muestre su nombre públicamente" Se mentalizo la chica en voz alta.

"Emmm… yo… bueno yo… g-gracias…" Izuku no sabía bien que decir al respecto aun, una sorpresa, una explicación y una respuesta demasiado impactantes y rpaidas en menos de un minuto termino desconcertadolo un poco para decidir sus palabras "¿Co… Como supiste que soy… Deku?" Pregunto un poco más relajado que antes, pero estando aún con presión ante su duda.

"Bueno…" Dinah se puso pensativa con una mano colocada debajo de su barbilla "Puedo decir que tú forma de moverte me dio una idea, pero lo que me aclaro la duda fue ver tu poder de cerca, esos rayos verdes y fuerza sobrehumana para crear una corriente de viento dieron el punto final" Le respondio, terminando con una sonrisa jactante y señalándolo.

"Wow… ese fue… un análisis bastante centrado…" Decía el peliverde con claro asombro de su forma de estudiarlo en segundos.

"Gracias" Le agradeció orgullosa.

"Si, jeje… espera, ¿Que fue eso que dijiste antes?, Eso de que no le harías eso a un igual" Le pregunto Izuku recordando ese pequeño detalle que dijo hace unos momentos.

"Que te parece sin en lugar de decirte, te lo muestro, ¿Que te parece?" Le preguntó con cierto interés.

"Mmmm está bien… supongo…" Le respondió no teniendo una idea clara de lo que estaba por hacer.

"Muy bien…" Lentamente fue levantando al frente su brazo derecho con el índice extendido "Pero antes..." Al instante detuvo su brazo para señalarlo con una sonrisa confiada "Quitate la ropa"

_Wooshhhhhhhh~_

Un viento incómodo viajo por encima de ellos.

"**¡¿EHHHHHHHH?!**" Exclamo super rojo retrocediendo rápido, antes de caer nuevamente al suelo "¡¿A-AH QUE T-TE REFIERES CON ESO?! ¡¿POR QUE ME PIDES QUE ME QUITE LA ROPA Y QUE QUIERES HACER CON ELLA?!" Le preguntó al rojo vivo en su estado nervioso de siempre después de tanto tiempo.

"Bueno, tienes la ropa mojada y no creo que quieras seguir teniéndola puesta con el viento del bosque, puedo secarla en un instante si me la das" Le respondió sonriente la chica señalandolo.

Izuku se vio a si mismo y tenía razón, aún estaba usando las mismas prendas que mojo cuando cayó al río.

"Ummm bien… dame un minuto porfavor…" Le pidió avergonzado tomando su mochila y lienzo tras un arbusto para cambiarse con su ropa de repuesto que traía en sus cosas.

Dinah estaba esperando de brazos cruzados con la mirada al cielo, hasta que el ruido en el arbusto donde estaba Izuku trajo su atención denuevo "Al fin, tardaste un poc… **¡Pffff!**" En menos de un segundo, Dinah se cubrió la boca y nariz con una mano para evitar el sangrado nasal de su rostro enrojecido ante la imagen frente ella.

Izuku estaba saliendo de los arbustos con su ropa mojada en manos y llevando puesto sus prendas de repuesto, aunque al parecer solo empaco un par de pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que dejaban ver claro el trabajo de su parte superior y las cicatrices de sus batallas pasadas.

_"¡Oh por dios! ¡Que ardiente!"_ Exclamo una Chivi-Dinah embobada sobre su hombro derecho con los ojos de corazón y una pequeña línea de baja saliendo de su sonrisa abierta, siendo sacudida de su lugar por la mano libre de la sonrojada de Dinah que seguía igual.

"Aquí tienes…" Le dijo Izuku extendiéndole su ropa húmeda.

Tratando de limpiarte rápido su sangrado con su antebrazo, se dirigió a él con algo de nervios "Gracias… ejem… Espera aqui" Agradeció con una tos falsa, antes de caminar no más de unos diez metros de el, teniendo delante de ella el paisaje boscoso.

Extendió el conjunto de ropa delante de ella y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, extrañando al peliverde de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

**¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

Casi antes de siquiera poder reaccionará tiempo para cubrirse con sus brazos, Dinah libero un potente y agudo alarido sónico frente a ella creando varias ráfagas de aire que amenazaban con tirarlo, pero rápidamente activo el One For All, clavando sus dedos en la corteza de un árbol para poder utilizar sus otro brazo de cubierta para sus ojos y ver impresionado como seguía liberando ese poderoso grito.

Cesando poco a poco el grito, Izuku dejo dejó se cubrirse y sujetarse del árbol, al momento que Dinah se acercaba de forma casual a joven que aún tenía su expresión estupefacta.

"Aquí tienes" Con una sonrisa amable, la chica le extendió su ropa… que pasa su sorpresa estaba completamente seca.

"W-Wow… esto es… ¡asombroso!" Izuku tomo su ropa aun impresionado "¿Entonces a esto te referías con no hacerle eso a un igual? ¿Ya que tú también tienes poderes?" Le preguntó emocionado de conocer a otra superpersona en la ciudad.

"Así es…" Dinah hincho su pecho de orgullo haciéndolos saltar "Tengo un súper grito bastante asombroso… aunque…" Con una sonrisa entre nerviosa/avergonzada y frotándose el brazo inquieta, observó el gran rastro de destrucción en línea recta por el bosque con su grito que había podado el cesped de la tierra y haber tirada unos cuantos árboles, dejando completamente desconcertado a Izuku "Yo… No controló bien mis poderes… je..." Le respondió sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba detrás de la nuca con los ojos cerrados, ¿Porque cerrados?, Porque así soportaría los gritos de reprimenda que ahora le daría el peliverde delante de el.

_"Está bien, no hay problema, tiene derecho a decirme todas esas cosas malas que gente ha dicho de mi desde ese día... Ya estoy acostumbrada… "_ A medida que pensaba la chica con una pequeña sonrisa forzada, fue bajando su cabeza a avergonzada para evitar el impacto de su regaño inminente por tal destrucción solamente para secar su ropa.

"¡ESO ESTUVO INCREÍBLE!"

"¿Eh?" La chica abrió los ojos de golpe levantando la mirada para encontrarse a Izuku con una expresión maravillada y emocionada en su rostro brillante "¡¿Ehhhhhhhh?!" Vivió a exclamar aún más fuerte en estado de shock.

"¿Uh? ¿Pasó algo?" Pregunto el peliverde al verla exclamar de esa forma.

"Yo… no me esperaba.. esa reacción tuya por como termine con una pequeña parte del bosque con mi grito…" Le respondió la chica con desconcierto.

"Bueno… no mentiré que eso me desconcerto…" Le dijo pasivo observando el rastro de destrucción "Pero…" La vio con una sonrisa tranquilizadora "Tampoco es que no tenga arreglo"

_Doki…_

La chica se tomó de inmediato el pecho sonrojada, al sentir un ligero dolor ante esa palabras reconfortantes que no sean un castigo reprimente por el caos que ocasionan sus poderes siempre... Esa sensación no la había sentido desde que…

"Tienes un alarido sónico potencial, eso significa que tú poder pertenece al tipo sonoro cambiable…" Comentaba Izuku escribiendo al instante en su libreta, sacando se sus pensamientos a la chica "Tu voz es lo suficientemente afinable como para expulsarlo en una dirección en lugar de tus alrededores, incluso es capaz de crear corrientes ondeantes de aire puro que pueden tirar un conjunto de árboles y…"

"Que… ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Pregunto Dinah confundida al verlo murmurar sobre su poder mientras escribía en ese diario.

"Oh, Perdon jeje, Es que no puedo evitar la emoción de aprender sobre los poderes de otras personas y los anoto en un diario que utilizo en mis entrenamientos…" Izuku levantó su libreta "En el guardo la información de mi punto de vista cuando observó a un héroe o villano utilizar sus habilidades en acción, y el tuyo es algo nuevo para mi por como se usa… Jeje, perdón denuevo, suelo perderme en mis pensamientos cuando hablo de esto, suele pasarme de ves en cuando, jaja" Le explicaba con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Lentamente abiendo sus ojos por completo, Dinah solo mostró una mirada de impresión absoluta ante lo que acaba de escuchar o ver, un héroe que se mentaliza con otros para aprender de sus poderes y lo anota en una libreta que lleva consigo… esto es…

"¡Deku! ¡Porfavor…!" La chica se acercó de golpe frente a Izuku tomándolo de las manos con una mirada de súplica, poniendolo en un desastre nervioso y rojo ante aquella acción "¡SE MI MAESTRO!"

"**¿¡EHHHHHHHHHH!?**" Exclamo Izuku a los cuatro vientos.

* * *

**(Japón - Academia UA)**

**_¡Crash!_**

El sonido de dos platos romperse resonó en la cocina de los dormitorios de la clase 2-A, atrayendo la atención de toda la clase presente que estaban cerca en diferentes lugares.

"Mineta, Kaminari ¿Que paso?" Pregunto Momo con casi la mitad de la clase viendo cómo en el suelo estaban el dúo mencionado apoyándose en el suelo con ambas manos y una respiración paulativa, teniendo varios trozos de porcelana de los platos que se les callo al suelo.

"Mineta… ¿Lo sentiste…?" Le preguntó el rubio entre respiraciones aún mirando el suelo.

"Si… acabo de sentir… lo mismo que tú..." Respondió el pequeño héroe morado en el mismo estado.

"¿Eh? ¿Que acaban de sentir?" Pregunto Kirishima.

Mineta: Sentí...

Ambos acomodan la pierna derecha debajo a ellos.

Kaminari: La sensación…

Ambos flexionan sus brazos.

Mineta: Que uno de nuestro curso…

Lentamente fueron levantándose.

Kaminari: Acababa de robar…

Ya de pie, aún tenían la mirada baja con su cabello haciendo sombras.

Mineta: Uno de nuestros sueños más preciados...

Desvelando sus miradas hacia arriba, se mostraron llorando con expresiones de impotencia y rabia junto a una explosión de humo morado y rosa detrás de ellos.

"**¡¡¡HACER QUE UNA CHICA NOS LLAME MAESTROOOOOOOO!!!**" Exclamaron los dos pervertidos con todas sus fuerzas, sacando una gota detrás de la nuca de cada uno de sus compañeros al verlos denuevo en ese estado.

"¡¿Pero como es posible?! ¡Toda la clase esta aqui y no escuché a nadie hacer ese pedido!" Se preguntaba Mineta en voz alta aún en estado frustrado.

"¡¿Todos?! ¡No estamos todos!" Exclamo Kaminari en el mismo estado que su compañero.

"¡Uh!/¡Uh!" De inmediato, el dúo se dio cuenta de las palabras del rubio y supieron quien era el culpable de esto "**¡FALTA MIDORIYAAAAA!**" Gritaron, atrayendo la atención de ciertas personas presentes ante la mención del peliverde.

"**¡TIENES RAZON! ¡MIDORIYA ESTA EN EL EXTRANJERO Y TIENE UN EQUIPO DE CHICAS GUAPAS CON EL! ¡EL DEBE DE SER EL CULPABLE!**" Le dijo Mineta su compañero entre lágrimas, sin darse cuenta de que algunas comenzaron a moverse de sus lugares con sus rostros cubiertos por las sombras de sus cabellos.

"**¡CIERTO! ¡CIERTO! ¡SEGURO AHORA MISMO ESTA CON ALGUNA DE ESAS BELLEZAS A SOLA HACIENDO TODA CLASE DE COSAS PARA EL!**" Continuó Kaminari con una idea de Izuku siendo rodeado en una cama por su equipo vistiendo lenceria sexy de diferentes colores resaltando cada una su belleza.

"Oigan…"

Antes de seguir agregando sus quejas y lo que podría estar pasando ahora mismo con su compañero peliverde, ambos lentamente voltearon la mirada hacia atrás con miedo en sus rostros ante las cinco sombras que se alzaban por encima de ellos.

Con un aura maligna saliendo de sus alrededores, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mina, Momo y Kyoka se encontraban entre brazos cruzados con una clara mirada de muerte al notarse sus ojos brillar entre las sobras de sus expresiones aterradoras… incluso Tsuyu los estaba aterrando.

"¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estaban diciendo ustedes dos, pervertidos…?" Pregunto Kyoka sombría haciendo mover sus jacks asustandolos.

"Creo que no escuchamos bien lo que dijeron de Deku-kun…" Declaró Uraraka con una sonrisa amable, pero por su tono no tenía nada de amable.

"Parece que están culpando a nuestro querido compañero con algo de lo que no es capaz de hacer…" La sonrisa alegre de mina solo causó escalofríos ante el extra de sus ojos ocultos por las sombras, mostrando su iris con un tenue brillo rojo.

"…" El silencio de Tsuyu no dejo de dar miedo, es más... Creo que solo lo aumentaba.

"Veo que necesitan un correctivo para que aprendan algunos modales…" Dijo Momo amablemente… antes de crear un cinturón con su Quirk.

Tanto Mineta como Kaminari se calleron de trasero al suelo abrazados entre sí y comenzando a restroceder poco a poco de las chicas que se acercaba aún cada una con su expresión unica que los hacia sudar a mares del miedo.

**Pum**

El pánico y las lágrimas llegaron al notar la pared de la cocina detrás de ellos, dejándolos a merced las dulces, escalofriante y aterradoras caras de las chicas que no esperaron más y se lanzaron en contra de los dos.

**"¡IAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

**(Afueras de Metrópolis - Bosque)**

"¡E-Espera…!" Pregunto Sonrojado Izuku mientras retrocedía completamente aturdido ante esas palabras y su acercamiento repentino a el "¡¿A que te refieres c-con ser tu maestro?!"

"Quiero que me ayudes a controlar mi poder…"

"Uh…" Izuku dejo la vergüenza a un lado, notando el tono triste de voz de un momento a otro "No… No entiendo…" Le respondió queriendo saber más de lo que le pasaba.

Dinah dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro triste antes de soltar sus manos y estar cabizbaja delante de el "Se supone que los poderes surgen entre el los primeros cinco años de edad… pero el mío surgió hace dos meses"

"¿Que…?" Ante esa revelación Izuku quedó estático, ¿Acaso ella dijo que… había despertado su poder… no hace más de dos meses?, Literalmente eso destruía la lógica sobre todo lo que conocía sobre la manifestación de los Quirks... Pero que él se acordaba, ningún hallazgo de este tipo de vio en alguna noticia de Japón… ¿Sera algo de la genética, o acaso es algo que solo ocurre este país?

"Normalmente cuando alguien tiene sus poderes en este pais, debemos mantenernos en silencio y practicar con ellos mismos para mantenerlos en control y tener la decisión de que hacer con ellos… pero claro… eso es lo que le dice el gobierno a los niños que tienen despertados sus poderes antes de los cinco años de nacido… no en mi caso…" Declaró triste la chica mirando sus manos "Yo los desperté a una edad fuera de lo estudiado durante años y en el momento más equivocado arruinando mi vida…" Apretó con fuerza sus puños con enojo guardado "Yo no tengo control de mis poderes…"

"Dinah... ¿Paso algo importante cuando despertaron tus poderes?" Pregunto Izuku tranquill, dándose cuenta que el momento en que despertaron sus poderes, fue en un momento bastante importante por las expresiones que mostró al hablarlo.

"**(Suspiro)** La verdad… si…" Se frota el brazo insegura "No es muy larga la historia… pero tampoco me siento muy… cómoda con decirlo ahora… espero que entiendas" Le dijo Dinah con el mismo tono de antes.

"¡No! ¡No te preocupes, encerio!, Por el tono que usas debe ser bastante difícil para contárselo a un extraño" Le respondió Izuku quitando las manos rápido frente a ella para no comparta esa información tan personal "Aunque me gustaría saber por qué quieres que te ayude exactamente yo…" Pidió tratando de despejar la duda de porque el.

"Jeje, esa no debería ser una pregunta complicada para ti, señor héroe estratégico..." Le dijo Dinah algo graciosa señalando su diario en manos "En diferentes ocaciones, ya sea por las noticias de la tele o por breves vistazos en las calles, vi como ayudabas a tu equipo con diferentes consejos para mejorar con sus poderes y habilidades ganando cada combate que han tenido hasta el momento… y eso quiero que hagas conmigo, vine al bosque para practicar yo misma, pero quiero que me aconsejes para tener el control sobre mis poderes y evitar futuros desastres como este…" Dijo señalando el rastro destruido del Bosque.

Izuku nuevamente se sorprendió ante esa vista aguda de ella, observación y asimilación rápida, claros signos de que ella era bastante lista y observadora, casi como el mismo.

"Entiendo…" Izuku cerro los ojos unos momentos extrañando a la chica, antes de abrirlos con una ligera sonrisa "Aún sigo siendo un héroe en entrenamiento, pero haré todo lo posible para ayudarte"

Aquella respuesta saco una gran sonrisa en Dinah, teniendo ahora mismo la oportunidad que había esperado desde hace un mes.

* * *

Después de un rato de espera, a petición de Izuku para revisar sus notas de lo que tenía hasta el momento de ella, se encontraban de pie en un claro más despejado de árboles en el bosque para evitar cualquier otro desastre.

"Dinah, por lo que tengo entendido, no tienes una super vos, sino un alarido o grito sonico, algo similar a algunos heroes en mi academia en Japón" Le indicaba el peliverde corrigiendo su poder.

"Hmm, ya suponía que no eres de Estados Unidos, tienes rasgos bastante diferentes" Dijo Dinah algo juguetona, sacando un pequeño sonrojó en Izuku por alguna razón _"Awwww, se ve tan tierno cada vez que se sonroja~"_ Decía la Chivi-Dinah apareciendo nuevamente al lado de su hombro.

"Ejem… bueno, a lo que iba, tienes un poder del tipo sonoro en donde utilizas tus gritos como ondas de choque en una sola dirección en lugar de ser un choque de área, ¿Acaso practicas canto o algo así?" Pregunto Izuku con curiosidad entre su análisis.

"Bueno, desde hace dos años me interesó el karaoke, así que me inscribi a unas clases de canto…" Admitió sin miedo la chica.

"Mmmm..." Izuku vivió a su estado de pensamiento profundo, solo hasta que la volvió a ver con una sonrisa "Entonces eso significa que ya estás acostumbrada a cambiar los tonos de tus canto, ¿Verdad?" Volvió a preguntar, solo para recibir un asentamiento de Dinah diciendo que era lo primero que practicaban en sus clases "¡Eso es grandioso!, Eso quiere decir que no tardaremos nada en hacer que controles" Le respondió alegre, emocionando a la chica por ese comentario.

"¡¿Entonces significa que podré controlar mi poder?!" Pregunto Dinah con clara emoción.

"Así es, ya que lo único que tienes que hacer es controlar la intensidad de tus alaridos usando un porcentaje más reducido de tus poderes" Le respondió, confundiendola nuevamente.

"¿Por... Porcentaje? ¿A que te refieres con eso?" Aquella pregunto solo Izuku sonreír astutamente al peliverde, ya que estaba bastante comprometido con eso.

"Déjame mostrarte…" Le dijo antes de apuntar su mano derecha al cielo con su dedo índice y pulgar flexionados, como sus guantes de habían roto, tenía que hacerlo a mano desnuda como antes "Tu alarido no se diferencia mucho de mis poderes, ya que los míos también crean grandes rastros de destrucción cuando los uso" Compartió parte de su pasado.

"Pfff, porque Izuku, te vi todo este tiempo en todas las cosas que hiciste y tus poderes no han hecho tal cosas" Le contesto la chica pensando que solo estaba mintiendole para hacerla sentirse mejor.

"Eso es porque hasta ahora solo e usado el 25% de mi poder…"

Dinah abrio grande los ojos ante esa revelación sin algún rastro de que este mintiendo "¿Eh…? ¿El 25… %?" Por su mente pasaron todas sus actividades como héroe por la ciudad donde uso su monstruosa fuerza capas de romper una pared sin problemas…. ¿Que tan fuerte podía llegar a ser?

"Asi es…" Izuku volvió su mirada al cielo aún en pose "Mi poder es demasiado fuerte para usarlo en sus 100%, ya que no solo destruiría lo que esté a mi alrededor, sino que también destruiría mi cuerpo en el proceso…" Se puso serio "Por eso gracias al consejo de un maestro mio, decidí escalar poco a poco en la cantidad de poder que utilizo y así acostumbrarme…"

**¡5% Delaware Smash!**

**¡Plum!**

Liberando una pequeña bala de aire al cielo, mantuvo la mirada arriba mientras seguía explicando "Luego de utilizar el mínimo del porcentaje, escalas poco a poco en su aumento para que te vallas acostumbrando…" dicho eso, comenzó a darle una demostración de su Delaware Smash, escalando poco a poco en su aumento de poder y así dejarle en claro a Dinah lo que ella tendría que hacer.

"Entiendo bien lo que me estás explicando… entonces lo que estoy haciendo es utilizarlo al 100% cada vez que lo uso, ¿Cierto?" Pregunto dando su hipótesis.

"Claro, por eso…" Bajo su brazo para caminar un poco y colocar su mano sobre un árbol torcido entre los muchos de la destrucción del grito sónico "Vas a tratar de enderezar cada árbol de aqui, utilizando solo tú alarido como apoyo" Le indico Izuku dejando en claro cuál era su papel en el entrenamiento.

"E-Espera, no puedo, terminaré haciendo volar el árbol de raíz si lo hago, ni siquiera sé cómo utilizar un pequeño porcentaje de mi poder…" Le indicaba no muy segura la chica de hacer eso mientras e hacercaba a el.

"Colócate frente al árbol y cierra los ojos…" La chica aún con dudas, se ubicó en el lugar indicado y cerró los ojos con algo de sudor nervioso "Ahora, solo imagina que estás en una de tus clases de canto…" Un pequeño sonrojó apareció en Dinah al sentir voz suave de Izuku cerca de ella mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, pero rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza y trato de concentrarse en la imagen de su mente "Imagina que estás cantando un coro que aumenta su voz y te toca iniciarlo..." Una expresión tranquila, pero atenta, apareció en la chica aún con los ojos cerrados "Bien, con eso en mente… liberalo…" Tras decir eso, Dinah abrió lentamente su boca, imaginándose brevemente en un salón de canto del coro, así que junto sus manos y luego…

**Ohhhhhh~**

De su boca, dejo escapar un pequeño alarido liberando algunas ondas de sonido que fueron empujando poco a poco el tronco del árbol que fue alineándose mientras crujían las raíces en el suelo.

**Tummm…**

Abriendo los ojos de golpe tras escuchar aquel sonido, vio en todas partes confundida, solo para encontrarse con la mirada emocionada de Izuku, viendo a dónde apuntaba la mirada del peliverde, cambio a una expresión de sorpresa ante la vista del árbol frente a ella… Recto denuevo en la tierra.

"¿Que… Que paso?" Pregunto desconcertada al ver el árbol nuevamente de pie en su lugar.

"¡Lo hiciste!, Usaste una pequeña parte de tu poder para enderezarlo solo con tu poder" Le contesto Izuku emocionado.

Se quedó estática, la chica que aún no podía creerse lo que escucho… ella misma… acababa de usar su poder… ¿Y no destruyó nada?

"¿Uh?, Dinah… ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estas llorando…?" Pregunto Izuku algo preocupado sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Tocando su rostro, pudo sentir un par de lágrimas correr de sus ojos… pero rápidamente se secó con el antebrazo "No te preocupes…" Termino de secarse para mostrar una sonrisa genuina "No fueron lágrima de tristeza…" Le respondió radiante.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír a nuestro querido protagonista que luego se fijó en el reto de los árboles torcidos, algunos más que otros "Bueno, ahora que tienes esa imagen en tu mente, trabajaras con el resto de los árboles para enderezarlo a otra vez, utilizando una intensidad diferente en cada uno… ¿Te parece bien continuar con el siguiente?" Le preguntó sonriente.

"¡Si Maestro!" Respondió fuerte y emocionada, pero no sin antes soltar una pequeña carcajada por la vista de Izuku sonrojado nuevamente por ser llamado de esa forma.

* * *

**(Afueras de Metrópolis - Bosque) _Dos días después_**

Dando indicios del atardecer acercándose, el viento mecía suavemente las hojas de varios de los árboles en un claro con la tierra removida y pequeños indicios de césped volviendo a crecer.

**¡AHHHHHHH!**

**¡Plum!**

Una potente onda de sonido choco contra ese mismo suelo, justo después de que Izuku descendiera de su salto cubierto por el One For All.

El joven miró de frente con una sonrisa orgullosa viendo a Dinah acercarse cada vez más a el "¡Esta vez te alcanzare!" Exclamo la chica antes de dar un salto al aire y respirar profundamente.

**¡AHHHHHHHHHH!**

Disparando una onda de sonido aún más rápida que la anterior, tubo como objetivo el peliverde en si, pero este esprinto hacia las copas de los árboles, haciando que la onda chocará contra el tronco de un árbol haciéndole una hendidura "Rayos…" Murmuró la chica frustrada de pie en el suelo.

Moviéndose cubierto de rayos por las copas a arriba de ella, Dinah trato de seguir atenta con las mirada los movimientos de Izuku para conectar un tiro certero, algo que no ha podido hacer en un buen rato.

"¡Ahí! **¡AHHHHHHHHHH!**" Se dio la vuelta para disparar otro alarido detrás detrás de ella viendo cómo Izuku se movía en ese mismo lugar, pero este paso más rápido esquivando el ataque.

"¡Por allá! **¡AHHHHHHHHHH!**" Mirando a un costado volvió a realizar la misma acción, pero nuevamente Izuku paso más rápido

**¡AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**¡AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**¡AHHHHHHHHHH!**

Dinah trato de conectar diferentes disparos simultáneos por donde lo veía, pero una y otra vez el peliverde estaba un paso delante de ella terminando golpeando solo las hojas que flotaban a su alrededor.

Con la respiración agitada siguió observando cada movimiento del héroe quien no se detuvo en ningún momento. Veloz, ágil y listo, algo difícil de romper y más cuando cambiaba su posición cada medio segundo.

Viendo que era inútil seguir gastando su voz de esa forma, tranquilizó su respiración y cerró los ojos mostrando una mirada centrada. Escucho los alrededores, cada crugir que causaban los aterrizajes de Izuku en las ramas podía sentirlo muy claro, como un tipo de secuencia… en ese instante Dinah sonrió.

_Crak_

"Te tengo… **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Apuntando entre las copas de dos árboles, justo en ese momento Izuku había saltado al mismo tiempo que ella lanzó el grito, viendose sorprendido al ser golpeado finalmente por la onda de choque, aterrizando de pie en el suelo y desactivando su poder "¡Ja! ¡Finalmente te alcanze Deku! ¡Supere tu prueba!" Declaró victoriosa y emocionada la chica corriendo a hacia el.

Han pasado dos días desde que Izuku decidió aprovechar este fin de semana para entrenarse a si mismo, pero en lugar de eso, termino siendo el mentor de Dinah para controlar su poder en tan solo esos dos días, logrando escalar hasta un 40% de su poder controlado, un crecimiento bastante imprecionante en tan poco tiempo.

Viendo que ya se acercaba el atardecer por el horizonte, decidieron dar por concluido el entrenamiento para agarrar sus cosas y comenzar a caminar juntos de regreso a la ciudad.

"Estuviste increíble Dinah, parece que ya te acostumbraste a usar casi la mitad de tu poder, aún siento el impacto…" Le dijo Izuku masajeando su pecho algo adolorido "También usaste el método que te dije para tratar de alcanzarme, eso fue muy inteligente" Elogio Izuku al chica que no hacía más que sonreír orgullosa de si misma.

"Bueno, tuve mis dudas sobre eso de tranquilizarme y escuchar tus alrededores… peeeeero parece que tenías razón en ese consejo" Respondió la chica aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro "Por cierto, ¿me recuerdas por qué me pediste que te diera con mi alarido mientras esquivabas?" Le preguntó con esa pequeña duda que ha tenido todo este fin de semana mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, ya que no parecía muy práctico en su opinión.

"Bueno, mientras tú mejorabas tu control, yo mejoraba mi agilidad y tiempo de reacción mientras esquivaba…" Le respondió con una sonrisa antes de ver su mano "Después de todo, aún no controlo todo mi poder y quiero dominarlo al 100% lo más pronto posible"

"Si, jeje, denuevo perdon por meterme en tu entrenamiento para ayudarme Izuku…" Se disculpó Dinah rascándose la nuca algo avergonzada… aunque Izuku pudo adivinar que solo era vergüenza finjida.

Algo que había aprendido también durante estos dos días, fue Dinah era alguien extrovertida y segura de si misma en expresarse libremente por su forma de hablar, muy pocas veces mostraba vergüenza o algo similar, y si lo hacía, era solo por educación… o no quedar mal en la conversación :v

Volviendo rápido a a ciudad **(Okey, ni yo sé cómo lo hicieron tan rápido, y eso que soy el que está escribiendo esto 0.o)**, ambos caminaban por la acera mientras seguían hablando amenamente.

"No te preocupes, después de todo eso es lo que hacen los héroes" Le respondió con una sonrisa sincera para evitar que se preocupara por algo que no debía hacerlo, aunque no noto el breve instante en que la chica se sonrojo por su sonrisa, tratándola de ocultarlo con una mirada estoica al instante "Por cierto Dinah, ¿Que harás con tus poderes?" Le preguntó atrayendo su atención.

"¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto confundida mientras caminaban.

"Bueno… ahora que tienes un mejor control de ellos, ¿Que tienes pensado hacer?" Le preguntó el peliverde curioso.

"Yo... Emmm…" La rubia no sabía a qué responder, ella solo le pidió a Izuku que la ayudará a entrenar con sus poderes para no repetir lo que ocurrió hace dos meses… Pero si ese era su único motivo… ¿Por qué sentía que era un desperdicio tener solo ese objetivo? "La verdad yo…"

**¡BRUMMMMM!**

Un fuerte temblor se sintió en el lugar, haciendo que ambos jóvenes y el resto de las personas adyacentes se tambalearan.

"¡¿Que fue eso?!" Pregunto Dinah viendo a todas parte ante lo qué acababa de suceder.

Izuku escaneo rápido el área tratando de ver que fue lo que acaba de causar ese temblor… hasta que also la mirada arriba completamente asustado.

Arriba de un edificio, los sujetadores de un espectácular gigante se habían doblado y amenazaba con caerse justo debajo un grupo personas absortas del peligro debido a su atención puesta en el temblor.

Izuku estaba a punto de gritarles que se apartaran, pero…

**¡CRAK!**

Ya era demasiado tarde…

"¡NO!" Exclamo Izuku antes de salir disparado como un rayo al lado de la chica confusa de la razón por la cual se altero de repente, al menos hasta que dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y observó el enorme cartel publicitario caer a gran velocidad sobre un grupo de personas sin saber del peligro.

En medio de su sprint, utilizo su velocidad para poder ponerse la máscara a tiempo y no revelar su identidad.

"¡TODOS SALGAN DE AQUÍ!" Les grito Deku utilizando solo su máscara, atrayendo la atención del público a su alrededor, pero no saldrían a tiempo "¡Maldición!" Frustrado, activo el One For All en sus piernas y dio un enorme salto justo debajo del cartel extendiendo las manos hacia el.

**_¡Plum!_**

Callendo a gran velocidad al suelo sosteniendo arriba de el el cartel, se dirigió nuevamente al público debajo "¡TODOS! ¡AGACHENSE!" Volvió a gritar cerrando fuerte los ojos.

**¡PUMMM!**

"¡Agh!" Con dolor en sus expresión, Izuku logro aterrizar pesadamente contra el suelo sosteniendo dificultosamente el enorme cartel que era seis veces sus tamaño para evitar lastimar a las personas que se pudieron agachar en el momento justo "Todos… ¡Salgan!" Les ordenó con dificultad a las personas que de inmediato comenzaron a arrastrarse de sus lugares.

Izuku sentía como sus músculos estaban ardiendo, ya que se estaba obligando a utilizar el 25% para sostener un cartel de metal así de de grande y pesado… pero no cederá, el no dejará caer esto hasta que todas las personas hayan salido.

A medida que la gente se arrastraba, Dinah observó imprecionada cada acción que Izuku acababa de mostrar, sentía una extraña sensación al ver aquel héroe arriesgarse por el bien de otro, está era la misma sensación que pasaba cada ves que lo veía en acción, acaso eso que siente es… ¿Admiración?

Viendo a la última persona salir debajo del cartel, Izuku decidió tratar de saltar lejos de su agarre y dejar caer el cartel al sentir el límite de su sobre esfuerzo... Pero…

"Ahhh~…."

Izuku abrió grande los ojos al voltear la mirada debajo de el, observado a un señor de mediana edad desmayado en el suelo con restos de pequeños escombros en el… lo había golpeado algo. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y aplicó más fuerza para mantenerse, no podía salir del cartel y rescatar a esa persona al mismo tiempo… estaba en un callejón sin salida.

"Vaya vaya... ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?" Izuku escucho la voz opaca de una mujer delante de el, alzó la mirada y vio el rostro sonriente de…

"¿Gi...ganta…? ¿Que... Que haces aquí?" Pregunto con expresión de esforzarse en su agarre, pero no evitando maldecirse ppr la mala aparición de Giganta justo en esta situación.

"Je, solo le daba a ese maldito cartel machista lo que se merecía..." Señaló molesta el espectácular que estaba sosteniendo, teniendo arriba un tipo de publicidad de gimnasio donde solo se mostraba a aún hombre haciendo ejercicioo con la frase 'No seas una chica y fortalece tu cuerpo' en una burbuja "Aunque…" Mostró una sonrisa engreída "Tenerte aquí es un extra que le gusta a Giganta" Declaro sonriente colocando una mano sobre el espectácular agregando más peso para Izuku "Jeje, será divertido verte aplastado como una cucaracha por tus tontas acciones de héroe, jajajaja" Se burlo haciendo aun más peso, obligando a Izuku a arrodillarse para mantenerse.

_"¡Rayos!¡Rayos!¡Rayos!¡Rayos!¡Rayos!¡Rayos! ¡¿Que puedo hacer?!"_ Izuku cerró los ojos al verse abrumado en sus pensamientos sin saber que hacer en esta situación tan desfavorecida en menos de un minuto, ya estaba en su máximo actual para tratar de resistir contra el peso extra de Giganta, salvar aquella persona inconsciente a su lado de ser aplastados juntos y no podía pedir ayuda a su equipo al no alcanzar su teléfono… Esta vez había sido acorralado…

"¡Jajajajajajajaja!" Se reía la villana viendo el rostro desesperado del héroe "¿Uh?" O al menos eso hacia hasta que sintió una pequeña roca impactar contra su espalda, aunque no le dolió nada "¡¿Quién lanzó eso?!" Exclamo moleta volteando el cuello, encontrándose con Dinah quien sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta una negra con agujero en los ojos y se la ponía en el rostro como un tipo de máscara improvisada "¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunto con el señor fruncido.

"Nnngngnng… ¿Dinah…? ¿Que haces…?" Pregunto Izuku entre dientes confundido de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡Oye tú, masa de músculos superdesarrollada…" Dinah se pone en posición de pelea con una sonrisa arrogante a pesar del gruñido de Giganta por ese apodo "¿Por qué no mejor a dejas Deku en paz y vienes a jugar conmigo?" Declaró de forma arrogante y divertida hacia la villana _"¿Que rayos estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy desafiando a ese mastodonte que me triplica el tamaño? ¿Y por qué me siento tan… emocionada?"_ Se debatió la chica mentalmente sin saber el porqué de sus acciones tan descabelladas y sentimientos tan confusos.

"Uh… ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" Se rió a carcajadas la gigante levantandose de su lugar dejar de poner su peso sobre Deku dejándolo respirar denuevo "¿Tu quieres enfrentarte a mi?, Eso me da mucha risa, ¿Que crees que un pequeño pajarito como tú puede hacer contra ESTE enorme... uhhh... ¡Elefante!" Declaro burlona señalándose a si misma.

"Bueno… Si dices que soy un pájarito..." Muestra una sonrisa de lado "Entonces te cantaré... ¡Uhhhhhhhhh!"

Para la confusión de la villana, la chica frente a ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire… sin saber lo que estaba a punto de recibir.

**¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Desatando un potente grito, golpeó con fuerza el rostro desprevenido de Giganta a su restrocedio perdiendo el equilibrio y callo de espalda atónita ante lo qué acababa de pasar.

"Guau… acabo de tirar a Giganta... yo sola…" Murmuró Dinah sin creerse lo qué acababa de hacer "¡WUH! ¡SE SINTIO INCREÍBLE!" Exclamo con suma emoción cerrando los puños.

"Grrrrrrr..." Una enorme sobra comenzó a cubrirla, solo para levantar la mirada y ver a Giganta mostrándose claramente enojada por sus gruñidos de bestia salvaje.

"Ou… Hola denuevo" Saludo como si nada la rubia.

"¡Ya me cansé de ti pequeño pajarito! ¡¿Crees que puedes burlarme de Giganta?!" Exclamo la villana impaciente de haber sido derriba por ella.

"Mmmm… Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas..."

**¡PRUMMMM!**

Esquivando con un salto hacia atrás, Dinah pudo evitar el impacto de ambos puños de Giganta que destruyó una parte del suelo "Wow, eso estuvo cerca" Agregó la chica con una sonrisa, enojando a un más a la villana.

"¡Quédate quieta!" Exclamo Giganta comenzando alcanzar golpes a diestra y sinestra en su contra de ella, pero la rubia solo la esquivaba entre saltos ágiles y deslizándose de un lugar a otro.

Mientras esquivaba, Izuku quien aún sostenía el cartel, veía sorprendido cada movimiento que realizaba Dinah, no tenía idea que ella tenía una gran habilidad para moverse, esos movimientos y mirada concentrada que mostraba, lucia como una pequeña ave volando al rededor de su de predador para confundirlo.

Deslizándose a un lado para evitar otro golpe del enorme puño, Dinah conecto otro grito sónico de bajo impacto sobre su rostro asemejándose a un simple puñetazo, tras eso, rápidamente salto esquivando el barrido de su otro puño y conectando otro disparo de frente deshorienandola.

**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Denuevo en el suelo, esta vez libero un fuerte alarido como para arrastrarla varios metros lejos de ella.

"Arg… La cabeza de Giganta le duele…" Se quejaba la villana con una jaqueca debido a aquellos golpes de sonido en su rostro.

"¿Sabes?, Si te duele mucho, puedes ir a tu casa y descansar un poco, no hay problema" Decía Dinah de forma tranquila dándose la vuela despreocupada pensando que la escucharia.

"Awww… ¡Prrrrrr!" Rápidamente Giganta se sacudió la cabeza para luego mostrase roja del enojo con humo saliendo de su nariz al respirar como un toro "Grrrrrrr… ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Exclamo con un grito de batalla cargando en contra de la rubia para terminar la humillación que la estaba haciendo pasar.

"Hmm, entonces así serán las cosas…" Mirando de lado con una sonrisa en su rostro, vio como Giganta iba acercándose cada vez más ella, y cuando estuve a menos de un sentimetro de golpearla con su puño… Dio un salto acrobático en cámara lenta sobre la desconcertada villana, pero tampoco se espero lo siguiente.

Arriba de ella, tomo de la ropa rasgada de los hombros de Giganta y expulsó un poderoso alarido al suelo terminando por impulsarse en el aire, llevándose consigo a la desprevenida villana a levantarse unos metros.

"Esto… acaba…" Girándose en el aire con gran dificultad, balanceo sobré ella a Giganta que solo grito al verse incapaz de hacer algo "¡AHORA!" Terminando el giro de su eje, utilizo la gravedad de la altura para lanzar con todas sus fuerzas a la villana hacia abajo.

**¡PLUMMMM!**

Cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo boca abajo, agrieto el suelo ante el potente impacto que obtuvo quedando tirada en ese mismo lugar.

Aterrizando de pie con una respiración muy agitada, Dinah observo en su lugar lo qué acababa de hacer y se sintió…

"Increíble…" Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa impactada por la dosis de adrenalina qué sentía por todo su cuerpo, era una sensación bastante satisfactoria.

Pero saliendo de su impreción, rápidamente su mirada se clavó en Izuku quien aún se mantenía cargando el espectácular con un claro cansancio en su rostro "¡Deku! ¡Espera!" Le grito corriendo hasta estar frente al cartel gigante tomando mucho aire.

**¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Manteniendo una potente onda de alaridos, comenzó a empujar el cartel sobre Izuku lo suficientemente como para que esté pueda liberar un brazo. **"¡SMASH!" **

**¡PUM!**

Golpeó con fuerza el cartel arriba de el para que esté saliera volando y galleta unos metros detrás de él en la calle, como las personas habían salido de la zona, no se preocupó en lastimar a alguien.

"Agh…" Exclamo Izuku cerrando los ojos y sosteniéndose ambos hombros con dolor, sostener un cartel de ese tamaño por tanto tiempo usando solo el 25% de su poder fue demasiado agotador y bastante tenso de hacer. Vio a Dinah correr hacia el preocupada, pero este la detuvo "No… fíjate cómo está el hombre inconsciente..." Le indico con la mirada hacia la persona que había estado protegiendo "Yo estaré bien… solo nesesito descansar un poco…"

Escuchando su pedido, la rubia asintió y fue a socorrer aquella persona en el suelo… y notando que Giganta había desaparecido del lugar.

Sentándose cerca de ella en una pila de escombros, Deku la observó "Dinah… no sabía que podías pelear…" Comento cansado, pero impresionado.

"Nunca preguntaste…" Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida antes de revisar alguna herida en aquella persona "Desde que tengo catorce años eh prácticado judo, karate y boxeo… lo se es raro que una chica este haciendo tres tipos de peleas por deporte… pero soy buena y me gusta" Declaró orgullosa de si misma.

"Eso es impresionante…" Las palabras de Deku la ruborizo ligeramente "Entonces eso explica los movimientos que usaste para evadir con gran facilidad a Giganta…" Comento recordando los movimientos defensivos del judo y kárate en las evasiones.

"Sabes…" Combina sonrisa tranquila se detuvo en su revisión un momento "Desde pequeña… Me gustaban los Superhéroes…" Admitió sacando la sorpresa de Izuku "Por alguna razón me gustaba ver aquellos programas en la tele donde los mostraban haciendo todo tipo de cosas increíbles con sus poderes…" Se quito la venda de sus ojos y observarla en sus manos "Por eso le pedí a mi mamá que me hiciera un antifaz para que pueda jugar a 'Ser un Superhéroe' cuando solo era una niña pequeña; Siempre la cargo encima por ser un recuerdo bastante preciado para mí…" Se rasco la nuca algo avergonzada "Pero en realidad nunca pensé que la usaría para jugar a los héroes una vez mas, jeje"

Izuku solo sonrió ante la breve y linda historia que acaba de compartir con el.

"Deku, dime…" Se volteó para verlo de frente con una mirada decida "¿Crees que yo pueda ser una heroína...?"

Izuku abrió grande los ojos al tener un breve flashback del pasado con solo escuchar esa pregunta. Así que cerrando los ojos y mostrando un gran sonrisa en su rostro le respondió…

"Dinah… Tu puedes ser una heroína…"

Lentamente mostrándose feliz ante esa respuesta, le devolvió la sonrisa satisfecha de haberlo escuchado "Gracias…" Le agradeció de corazón haber recibido esas palabras que la habían hecho sentir muy bien consigo misma, pues está experiencia enfrentándose a un villano la impulso a saber qué haría con sus poderes.

"Entonces… ¿Cuál será tu nombre de heroína?" Pregunto Deku curioso por saberlo.

"Sabes, creo que Giganta me dio una idea de cómo llamarme…" Observándose un el cristal de un local frente a ella, observó su cabello rubio junto a su antifaz y el resto de su ropa oscura "Llámame..." Se vuelve a atar la venda entre sus ojos para verlo con una sonrisa confiada.

"Canario Negro..."

* * *

**9339 Palabras**

Bueno, eso sería todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado.

Incluí a Canario negro en esta historia por petición de un lector, por suerte me vino la idea de cómo poder incluirla en la historia y espero que me haya salido bien, ya que como dije, tuve que reescribir tres veces el capítulo por no convencerme de que estaba bien.

Y antes de que vallan a comentar, les diré que no tengo pensado decir quién será parte del harén o no, ya que quiero dejarlo en incógnito y que ustedes mismos se entretengan sin saber que estará escrito para darle más emoción… pero sino es así, tal vez pueda decirlo a medida que vallamos avanzando.

El próximo capítulo ya está decidido y que estoy seguro que algunos lo esperaban, ya que tendrá por nombré…

**#NocheDeHombres**

Ya tengo algo planeado, pero si están interesados, manden opciones de lo que les gustaría ver y veo si puedo incluirlo, todo comentario es bienvenido y leido.

_¡Hasta la próxima, amigos!_

_¡Ryū Shiro se despide!_


End file.
